DEUDA SALDADA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Terry y Candy estan separados pero Martha y su amigo el Ilucionista Gerard Bonot haran algo al respecto para cambiar eso, dandoles una oportunidad para que jueguen a los enamorados y ver si de una vez por todas pueden resistir sin estar juntos.
1. Prologo, conoce Deuda Saldada

**Hola a todos desde México, aqui les presento mi primer Fan Fic, my bebito**,** esta historia comenzo en Octubre del 2009, ansiaba escribir un encuentro entre Candy y Terry en el dia de brujas, jejeje sip desde entonces traia esa inquietud de escribir algo de suspenso o miedo pero como era completamente novata pues, esto fue lo que resulto jejeje**

**No es precisamente un fic de suspenso, mas bien es una historia romantica, muy al estilo Candy y Terry, mi version privada de su reencuentro y la realizacion de su amor.**

**Este fic nos llevara precisamente al dia de brujas jejeje pero ya veran lo que sucedera mientras llega ese dia.**

**Ojala y les agrade es el fic mas largo que tengo escrito y en estos dias llegara a su fin. Este fan fic DEUDA SALDADA es el original, ya me la habian plagiado aki en FF pero la historia por ser mi primer fic, estaba escrito practicamente en prosa jejeje era novata cuando lo comence a escribir y no prestaba mucha atencion a la gramatica, necesitaba una buena revision de mi parte por eso no la habia subido aki en mi pagina, me dolio mucho enterarme del plagio porque en ese momento no contaba con internet para mantenerme al tanto, sentia como si me hubieran robado una parte de mi, puesto que esta es mi primera historia y le tengo inmenso cariño tan es asi que aun no tiene final.**

**Ustedes notaran conforme avanzan los capitulos ( ya sobre pasan los 20) como fue que evoluciono mi narrativa, llendo de lo simple a lo mas nutrido jejejeje**

**Me han dicho "no menosprecies tu historia" y no lo hago, digo con toda sinceridad que los primeros capitulos son muy sencillos pero fui evolucionando de forma dramatica tanto que a mi misma me sorprende, ustedes lo van a constatar y se que me daran la razón. Yo no soy escritora, mi profesion es otra muy distinta pero escribir me ha llenado de dicha y felicidad y lo seguire haciendo mientras haya alguien que desee leer mis locuras.**

**Lo del plagio NUNCA me ha detenido, al contrario quiero agradecer a la persona que colgo sin mi autoriazacion Deuda Saldada aqui en FF, llamandola "La Deuda Saldada" por "Odett Grandrew" (ni siquiera tuvo mas imaginacion para cambiar el nombre de MI HISTORIA, y hasta el mismo nick de Odet) bueno esta chica me hizo fama jejeje y gracias a ella y a su buen tino de subirla por aca (solo el primer capitulo porque me di cuenta a tiempo) fue que muchas chicas buscaron mi historia en el unico lugar que la tenia colgada y ahora son seguidoras de Deuda, en pocas palabras me volvio famosa jejeje junto con mi Deuda, jejeje **

**GRACIAS QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS¡ ( descubri quien fue pero ni vale la pena exhibirla))  
**

**Espero contar con su atencion.**

**con cariño a todos quienes leen...**

**Odet la chica de Terry**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA, COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO.  
**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Prologo**

**La despedia fue triste, una herida que no cierra para dos corazónes amantes.**

**Candy por fin es convencida para tomar su lugar como heredera de los Adley, todos están felices con la noticia y se preparan grandes festejos en su honor, se hace del conocimiento público que Candice White Adley se integra a la alta sociedad con todo lo que eso implica.**

**Terry totalmente alejado de la vida de Candy se entera de los nuevos acontecimientos que toma la vida de su amada pecosa, comprende que ahora ella es presentada en sociedad y seguramente las propuestas matrimoniales lloverán a sus pies, dejándolo a el por fin, en el pasado.**

**La cree perdida para siempre, han pasado tres años desde su cruel separación, a unos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Terry convencido de que Candy jamás será suya, esta determinado a cumplir con su destino "casarse y vivir al lado de Susana" pero algo sucede el dia que Terry pretende no dar mas largas a su compromiso y desea entregar el anillo a su "eterna novia" pedir matrimonio definitivo de una vez por todas.**

**Un extraño personaje irrumpe en su vida, abriendo sin saberlo la valvula de escape de los tormentos del famoso actor de Brodway, Terry no pide matrimonio aquella noche como lo tenía planeado sino que su vida cambia a raíz de ese "Show de Iluciones".**

**El destino y la perspicacia de Martha Obrien se confabulan para saldar una vieja deuda, ayudada por su nieta Patty y por ese extraño personaje que a base de ilusiones magia e hipnosis, pone a Candy bajo el mismo influjo sicologico en el cual sumio a Terry.**

**Gerard Bonot nunca imagino que, bajo su magia dos enamorados se reencontraran y que el, asi como el ferviente deseo de su querida amiga Martha, moverán los hilos del destino ayudados por sus amigos para que Candice y Terrence tengan esa segunda oportunidad que no se atreven a tomar, traicionándose a si mismos en el afán de cumplir un deber que tiene de rehenes a tres corazónes solitarios.**

**Candy y Terry se reencuentran en dos ocasiones, la primera orquestada por el destino mismo termina en una tremenda confusión con resultados ambiguos e inesperados, el segundo encuentro montado por Martha y Gerard Bonot, donde Candy y Terry estarán presos de su propio amor, volviéndose locos el uno al otro en un juego muy peligroso donde no se conoce el resultado final.**

**Martha, Patty, Gerard, Anie y Archie son expectantes de cómo el amor se abre paso entre engañosas mascaras, magia, identidades falsas, caballos, música, teatro y la mascarada de la noche de brujas dando como resultado una odisea de ensueño de la cual Candy y Terry no podrán escapar de si mismos, ni del amor enorme que los consume a cada paso.**

**¿Lograran al fin vencer sus miedos y entregarse por entero al amor?**

**Deuda Saldada,  
**

**Mi primer Fan fic con mi visión personal de todo lo que debió ser.**

**Esta es mi forma de recuperarme del trauma de un truncado amor que no merecía ese horrible final, Deuda Saldada es… mi forma de ver realizado el amor de mis rebeldes favoritos Candice y Terrence.**

**Intrigas, Deudas, amistad, soledad, magia, enredos, fortaleza, risas, mucho romance y el amor latente entre Candy y Terry atrapados en un escenario descomunal montado para que re escriban y retomen su historia de amor donde la dejaron por voluntad propia.**

**Acompañenme en este romantico y sensual viaje donde TODO puede suceder.**

**Odet la Chica de Terry**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA****  
**


	2. Cap 1 Honor a la Verdad

**Hola desde Mexico¡**

**¿que tal de frio? aca se nos congela el keke literalmente jejeje pero bueno, aguantamos, aguantamos, ¿que mas nos queda?**

**Aqui les presento el primer capitulo de Deuda Saldada, me esta costando un buen editarlo porque como ya les comente, esta escrito en prosa, con muchas aberraciones gramaticales jejeje buen ya les eh dicho que es mi primera historia, la primera que me atrevi a escribir.**

**No estoy cambiandola, solo haciendola mas presentable como debe ser, espero que me den su opinion y que perciban el gran amor de Candy y Terry tal y como yo lo veo.**

**Para mi Odet, Terry y Candy son la pareja PERFECTA, sus personalidades tan diferentes pero complementarias, sus fortalezas y carencias es lo que los hace compatibles ante mis ojos y eso es precisamente lo que leeran en Deuda.**

**Para mi desde el anime que fue como conoci a Candy y luego el manga de Candy Candy y ahora el famoso FINAL STORY, con sus traducciiones del Japones a otros idiomas y luego al castellano (no oficiales aclaro) en ningun momento en los 30 años que lleva esta historia eh visto algo que supere el gran amor de Candice y Terrence, ellos dan muestra fiel y veridica de lo que es el AMOR, y todo lo que fueron capaces de hacer por defenderlo y mantenerlo.**

**Aun con el libro final de la autora original, a mi no me a convencido que haya alguien que llegue a superar el amor que Candy y Terry se tienen.**

**Para mi, Candy y Terry son, fueron y seran por siempre la pareja PERFECTA.**

**Soy seguidora del amor de mis queridos rebeldes del San Pablo pero si se trata de tomar partido jejeje mil veces y por encima de cualquiera digo que soy TERRYTANA¡  
**

**Odet la chica de Terry**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo Goce escribiendo**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**HONOR A LA VERDAD**

**Capitulo 1**

**Chicago Octubre 4 1918**

-Te lo juró abuela, Candy ya parece un topo metido en su madriguera aunque ella no lo quiera admitir. Así que me parece muy bien que aunque sea a fuerzas y casi obligada por la tía abuela Elroy haya accedido al fin a ser presentada en sociedad como la heredera de los Adley. Claro que Albert cedió a tanta presión de la tía abuela, es hora que Candy busque un porvenir.

-Patty eso me parece muy bien ya que la pobre Candy esta tan sola, aparentemente quiere disimularlo pero sus ojos ya no brillan como antes y un dejo de tristeza aparece siempre cuando cree que nadie la mira, ¡pobre chica! Ella merece ser feliz.

-Abuela yo también quiero ver a Candy feliz pero es tan testaruda, quizás ahora que ya es una dama de la alta sociedad y empiecen sus festejos como heredera pueda encontrar a alguien.

-Pero que dices niña si ella todavía esta enamorada de…

-Abuela ¿pero que dices?,

-Ay Patricia pero si no es un secreto para nadie, solo ustedes que no quieren verlo, Candy todavía piensa en aquel chico.

-Abuela, a pasado ya mucho tiempo están muy lejos el uno del otro, yo creo que eso ya quedó atrás.

–Pues yo no lo creo Patricia me atrevería a apostar que…

–Abuela ¡por favor! dejemos ya esta conversación, ándale ayúdame a escoger que vestido usare para el gran Show de tu amigo el ilusionista.

Patty no pudo ver la sonrisa picara que se dibujo en la cara madura de su querida abuela Martha, y las últimas palabras que ella había pronunciado

–En honor a la verdad querida nieta, nuestra Candy todavía ama a aquel joven del colegio San Pablo aunque ella misma lo trate de esconder, ¡ajá! ya se que haré al respecto y…

- ¡Abuela!

- ya voy Patty, ya voy.

**Octubre 05 Nueva York 1918**

Terrence se dirigía a su camerino iba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos repasando las propuestas de Hattaway para la próxima puesta en escena, cuando un solo nombre lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Presentación en sociedad de la señorita Candice White Adley ¡vaya que esta chica si que tiene suerte! ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices Joseph?

-Mira que ser huérfana y ahora un heredera de una gran fortuna.

– ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Andrew tu si que vives en otro planeta, lo dicen las malas lenguas creo que hasta vive sola y trabaja en, no se que, Además ya parece bastante grandecita para una presentación en sociedad. Vamos Andrew no te hagas el inocente mírala del brazo de su "padre adoptivo" El muy respetable y adinerado Sr. William Albert Adley descendiente de escoceses y dueño de una de las fortunas mas cuantiosas de todo EU jejeje eso es lo que dice aquí.

– A ver, déjame ver, pues yo no veo nada de malo -decía Andrew- ella va del brazo de su padre y…

–"Padre" ¡pero si es tan joven como ella, mas bien diría que parecen una pareja de recién casados

-Joseph no empieces.

–Si, mira como la ve, a lo mejor por eso retraso su presentación y la mantuvo alejada para que nadie se la ganará ¿no lo crees? jajajaaja tal vez en tan solo unos meses saldrá en primera plana el matrimonio de estos dos.

–Pero que cosas dices Joseph, eres un pervertido ¡es su hija!

-¿Su hija dices Andrew? tu si que eres ingenuo ellos no llevan la misma sangre, si yo fuera el Sr. Adley no lo dudaría ni un minuto y la convertiría en mi esposa, la verdad es muy linda, así todo quedaría en familia ¿no? Jajajajajajaja – los dos hombres rieron, solo se detuvieron al mirar que una persona había estado tras el telón pero al parecer se fue dejando los terciopelos moviéndose con brusquedad.

- Debe ser Grandchester que paso por aquí, ya sabes Joseph, que tiene un genio de los mil demonios

-Si Andrew debió ser él aunque pensándolo bien quien debería casarse ya, es él… jajajajaja -los dos hombres rieron maliciosamente.

Terry salió echo una furia hacia la calle buscando un voceador para comprar ese dichoso diario, llegó a un estante y lo tomo con brusquedad mirando la primera plana de sociales, en efecto ahí estaba Candice, miro con escrutinio la fotografía estaba bellamente ataviada con un vestido verde esmeralda,

- Su vestido -se dijo- es igual a sus ojos, su cabello ¡por Dios que hermoso es! Mi niña pecosa ya no llevas tus coletas ahora eres toda una mujer, eres una ninfa, una diosa, -su corazón se encendió, pero al instante se heló al ver que iba del brazo de Albert a quien había ignorado- Albert el tío abuelo William del que tanto ella hablaba -se dijo- vaya que fue una sorpresa el descubrirlo, por esa razón siempre estaba cerca de ella…

- "Si yo fuera el Sr. Adley no lo dudaría y la haría mi esposa" -al recordar esas palabras de los utileros del teatro su pecho se lleno de furia, arrojo el diario al estante y subió a su automóvil, él cual al arrancar hizo un ruido ensordecedor dejando una nube de humo.

-Madre ¡Madre!

-Pero que pasa hijo, -salió Eleonor de la salita de té, lo que vio la dejó helada, venia Terry entrando con el rostro desencajado los ojos vidriosos y blanco como un papel- Dios mío ¿pero que a pasado Terry?

–Madre yo… yo… el diario a marcado ya mi camino, todo es tan claro ahora, tengo que retomar mi vida con Susana, yo…

-De que hablas Terry ¿cuál diario? -Eleonor veía con terror el rostro descompuesto de Terry, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, no entendía de lo que el hablaba- Terry quieres explicarme que te a pasado, háblame Terry.

-Madre ahora necesito estar solo… -sin mas salió hacia el inmenso jardín, porque temía que de quedarse dentro de la casa la destruiría al sentir renacer la furia que lo carcomía.

Eleonor sabia que cuando Terry necesitaba espacio era mejor dárselo sin preguntar y esperar con mucha paciencia a que él se acercara por su propia voluntad. Pero en cuanto Terry salió por la terraza ella se dirigió a la salita del té donde estaba a punto de leer el diario cuando fue interrumpida por la voz angustiada de su hijo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a hojearlo con desesperación tratando de encontrar la razón de ese cambio súbito de Terry, al llegar a la pagina principal de sociales pudo entender todo, vio la foto de Candy tomada del brazo de Albert su protector, vio con tristeza lo bella que se había puesto aquella chiquilla pecosa de dos coletas, era toda una mujer y aunque realmente la nota no era una mas que adornaba eso si, la pagina principal de sociales del New York Times ella entendió lo que esa presentación en sociedad significaba y sin mas leyó:

"Presentación en sociedad de la Señorita Candice White Andley"

El día primero de Octubre en la ciudad de Chicago el Sr. William Albert Adley patriarca de una de las familias mas respetables y reconocidas de todo EU y descendiente de una gran tradición escocesa se complace en presentar ante la elite de la sociedad de Chicago a su hija, la heredera de la familia Adley la señorita Candice White Adley.

En honor a esta bella dama y a tan relevante suceso se llevaran a cabo una serie de recepciones donde su familia festejará por todo lo alto la integración de este bello miembro de la familia Adley a las actividades como toda una dama de sociedad, la señorita Candice quien se mostró muy agradecida ante las muestras de afecto de sus familiares y amigos departió entre las personalidades mas encumbras de la sociedad de Chicago. La participan también la distinguida y gentil dama su tía abuela la Sra. Elroy Adley matriarca de la familia, y el Sr. Archivald Cornwell Adley primo de la agasajada. Quienes junto al Sr. William Adley compartieron la alegría de una nueva y distinguida dama que se unirá a la elite de Chicago, al terminar el ciclo de festejos en su honor.

Al terminar de leer la nota del diario Eleonor sintió como se encogía su corazón al entender el porque de la actitud de Terry, aunque ignoraba los comentarios mal intencionados que él había escuchado en el teatro.

–Hijo puedo entender lo que esta noticia significa para ti, habías retardado tu compromiso con Susana guardando la esperanza de que hubiera un indicio de reconciliación entre los dos y al acercarse la fecha en que cumplas tu mayoría de edad ya no habrá pretextos para seguir aplazando ese compromiso absurdo y luego esta noticia,

Debes de sentirte muy triste tu esperanza a muerto porque en el fondo pensabas que si ella no salía a la luz publica, que seguía con su vida tranquila sería porque seguramente al igual que tú tenia una esperanza, pero ahora que es presentada en sociedad será asediada por los jóvenes y seguramente su familia la presenta para que encuentre un marido de la alcurnia de su adinerada estirpe, ¡oh Terry, hijo como podré ayudarte.

Mientras tanto Terry camino rumbo a la pequeña caballeriza donde lo aguardaba su fiel compañera, su yegua Teodora que durante varios años lo acompaño en sus largas horas de soledad. Al entrar tomo el fuete y sin mas comenzó a azotarlo contra la puerta de la caballeriza, lo hacia con rabia dejó salir las lagrimas sin más, golpeo sin tregua hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Teodora no se asustaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su amo, no le temía ya que con ella siempre había sido afectuoso y la trataba tiernamente, escucho en silencio el monologo de su amo:

-¡Eres un imbécil Grandchester! ¿Que te habías creído? ¿Que ella te esperaría eternamente? Que en el momento en que tu reunieras el valor y la buscaras ella estaría esperándote, Esos sentimentalismos ya no, no van contigo ¡entiéndelo!

Por que sigues guardando la estúpida esperanza si en todo este tiempo no ha habido un acercamiento desde aquella vez en que encontré a Albert y él… Albert, ¡por Dios no! el es mi amigo, el es su padre… -"ellos no llevan la misma sangre"

-No, eso no es verdad, no puede ser ¡NOOOOOO!

Sus gritos de furia llegaban hasta la casa, los fuetazos, el azote de las puertas y el relinchar de Teodora.

–Me niego a creer esa alevosía en Albert, me niego a creer que él la vea con ojos de hombre, vivieron juntos muchos meses cuando estaba amnésico, ¿o seria una mentira solo para estar a su lado?, -sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban- será por eso que cuando me encontró en aquella taberna inmunda y me mostró lo fuerte que fue Candy al seguir con su vida, ahora me pregunto el por que no insistió más en que hablara con ella y por que en aquel momento no me llevo a su lado aunque fuera a punta de puñetazos solo para que pudiéramos hablar y ver si arreglábamos nuestra situación… -El monstruo de los celos se hizo presente y ya no pudo pensar con claridad.

-El puede ir y venir a su lado sin ningún problema, puede llevarla del brazo, incluso ella puede dormir bajo su techo, ¡agh! me siento mareado no pudo creer que el este interesado en ella de esa forma, el sabe que nos queremos,

- "queremos" despierta ya Grandchester han pasado casi 3 años, quizá ella ya te olvidó -sentado sobre el suelo de las caballerizas y amarrando sus rodillas con sus brazos esbozo una leve sonrisa retorcida.

-De todas formas creo que Albert tendrá mucha competencia, Candy se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, se veía radiante con su cabello sobre su espalda es tan largo ahora, aunque sus pecas no se aprecien seguramente todavía estarán ahí sobre esa naricita, rebeldes como su dueña negándose a desvanecerse, -su sonrisa dio paso a una voz mas dura y un destello terrible brilló en sus ojos.

-Seguramente tendrá muchos caballeros queriendo cortejarla, querrán que ella les regale una sonrisa, una mirada, no Grandchester ella ya no esta a tu alcance seguramente muy pronto será la Señora de un "Don alguien", ella a salido a la luz y eso ya no tiene remedio aunque fuera Albert, o como sea que se llame su prometido ella a dejado de ser mía, "acaso alguna vez lo fue" no te engañes ella nunca lo fue… seguramente así es y yo nunca quise verlo.

Terry se encontraba ya de pie mirando hacia la puerta de las caballerizas, la tarde estaba muriendo lentamente y los tonos amarillos y rojizos del cielo daban paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Sus puños cerrados con dureza estaban ya blancos,

-De ahora en adelante pensaré en mi y solo en mi y aunque te ame Candice White voy vivir y este dolor no me vencerá, haré frente a lo que eh rehuido por tanto tiempo, llegó la hora, no hay marcha atrás… - diciendo esto camino hacia la casa de su madre, Teodora relincho con fuerza levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, Terry al escucharla volteo sobre su hombro a mirarla y solo dijo:

– Gracias amiga.

Eleonor esperaba con angustia el regreso de Terry ya que había escuchado todos los ruidos que provenían de las caballerizas en la parte trasera de su casa, temía que él se hiciera daño y volviera a caer nuevamente, como en el pasado. Al verlo entrar ya sin su saco, con la corbata desarreglada y la camisa desfajada, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sin decir nada, Terry se acerco y se dejo envolver en el abrazo de su madre, como siempre sin decir palabras se entendieron, lentamente se separo de esa cálida prisión

–Madre ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Eleonor quito de la frente de Terry un mechón que cubría sus ojos, Lo miro dándole una tierna sonrisa y asintió con su rostro, él se alejo escaleras arriba iba como si un gran peso estuviera en su espalda parecía un condenado a muerte, llegando al final de la escalera Eleonor hablo.

–Terry hijo, cuentas conmigo ¿lo sabes verdad? –Terry giró, miro a su madre que permanecía al pie de la escalera con sus manos tocando su pecho.

–Lo sé, gracias.

Le dedico una triste sonrisa y desapareció por el pasillo. Eleonor que dejo caer unas lagrimas se dijo a si misma

–Terry, no se hasta cuando negarás lo que te pasa, ¿hasta cuando superaras la perdida?, pero que pregunta, yo mejor que nadie se lo difícil que es dejar de amar cuando has entregado el corazón y ya no te pertenece más, Terry, en honor a la verdad tu vida, tu felicidad esta al lado de esa mujer y por mas que luches contra ese sentimiento tu corazón no te pertenece, como podrías arrancarla si tu ya no eres dueño de él.

**Chicago mansión Adley**

-Candy ¿que te parece este vestido es hermoso no lo crees? Candy ¿Candy? ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh? A si Anie el que tu elijas esta bien.

–Candy no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo pon atención esto es importante, eres una debutante y debes lucir divina.

Candy no prestaba atención a lo que Anie decía solo miraba caer las hojas de los arboles y el viento moverlas de un lado a otro.

-¿Candy que te pasa? -Anie poso sus manos en los hombros de Candy- ¿es que no estas feliz con tanto presente de Albert y la tía abuela?

–Si Anie todo es muy lindo pero cambiaria todos esos vestidos por una ropa cómoda para trepar arboles.

–Candy ya no eres una adolescente y mucho menos una niña, -sentencio la morena.

–Ya se que no lo soy, -dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo al volver a mirar por la ventana- Ojala lo fuera, - dijo para sus adentros, cambiaría los vestidos por el uniforme del San Pablo, Terry…

La nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Anie seguía parloteando y mirando fascinada los vestidos que habían sido hechos especialmente para Candy. Ella extrañaba su antiguo modo de vida, sencillo, tranquilo o al menos eso creía ella se desvivía trabajando para no pensar, trabajaba turnos dobles para llegar exhausta y dormir, en ocasiones acompañaba a Albert a las reuniones de sociedad, le eran tan aburridas siempre manteniendo los buenos modales, la espalda recta y cada cabello en su lugar, pero temía, siempre temía que en alguna de esas reuniones se encontrará con…

-Candy dime la verdad.

–¿Eh? Si Anie

–No te hace feliz esto de tu debut en sociedad ¿verdad?

–Anie a ti no puedo mentirte no me agrada mucho y yo se que Albert me hubiera entendido y apoyado, pero esto lo hice por la tía abuela, ya no quiero tener roces con ella y tal vez tenga razón ya es tiempo de buscar, encontrar, o lo que sea que signifique el comportamiento de una dama de mi edad y alcurnia.

–Candy lo dices de un modo, como si fuera una maldición.

–Para mi lo es Anie, no me gusta tener que ser falsa y ocultar mis verdaderos gustos, que soy una enfermera que me agrada lo que hago y que ya tengo un…

-¿Dueño Candy?

–no, no, ¿como crees? Yo iba a decir que un camino el cual seguir -Uff pensó –Además ¿por que dices eso Anie? sabes que no tengo ningún pretendiente y… -Anie la interrumpió.

–Por ahora, te la pasas metida en el hospital ya hasta hueles a desinfectante jajajaja

El chiste de Anie aligeró un poco la carga, puesto que Candy casi se sintió descubierta. Hizo un gesto gracioso y se esforzó por reír. Aunque Anie reía, sabia perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Candy, la morena como toda una buena dama no debía de hablar de asuntos privados si no se le pedía su opinión y por esta razón con todo el dolor de saber que su amiga mas querida sufría, guardo silencio; se decía que era su deber por lo menos acompañarla y hacerla sentir feliz.

–Candy -pensaba Anie- en honor a la verdad tu corazón no se fija en nadie mas porque ya tiene dueño, ni te enteras de todos los jóvenes apuestos que te admiran, tu dueño esta en Nueva York… ay Candy como me encantaría poder hacer algo por ti.

Sonó la puerta y la voz de Archie se escucho tras ella.

–Chicas ¿están listas? la abuela Marta y Patty han llegado ya.

–Un momento Archie en seguida bajamos -contesto Anie- Candy ¡no te has cambiado! rápido apenas tenemos tiempo para arreglarte -pero Candy no se movía, su mente había viajado a Nueva York

-Candy rápido, deja ya de soñar, la invitada de honor no debe llegar tarde -Anie a empujones la sentó en el taburete de caoba forrado de terciopelo rosa para peinar sus rizos, entonces Candy volvió a la realidad.

-¿Tengo que ir Anie?

–Candy ¡eres imposible!

-Me aburren esas fiesta Anie lo sabes, como tú si tienes pareja con quien divertirte y bailar toda la noche, -Anie se sonrojo al pensar en Archie.

–Candy tu no estas sola, Albert te hace compañía, además de estar asediada todo el tiempo por chicos muy apuestos,

Candy nuevamente se perdió en su propio reflejo, recordaba como precisamente en esta época del año perdió al dueño de su corazón en dos ocasiones, la primera vez en el puerto de Southampton, ese tapiz de hojas secas y el viento moviéndolas la recibió al regresar al colegio después de no poder alcanzar a Terry en aquel barco, pareciera que los arboles que algunas vez fueron testigos de sus encuentros en la segunda colina de Pony lloraran con ella esa separación, la segunda vez en Nueva York aunque ya eran las primeras nevadas en aquella enorme ciudad, nuevamente al regresar a Chicago las hojas que el otoño arranco la recibían ante la mas triste de las despedidas.

-Candy están lista, te ves preciosa ahora déjame ayudarte a poner el vestido, -Candy solo obedecía en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, solo pensaba,

-Quizás la tía abuela tenga razón y ya sea tiempo de buscar un porvenir… preferiría que ese porvenir me encontrará a mi.

Cuando Anie consideró que todo era perfecto en el arreglo de Candy salieron hacia la estancia donde toda la familia Adley junto a las Obrien aguardaban, después de los saludos cordiales y de rigor partieron rumbo a una mas de esas aburridas recepciones que Candy tanto odiaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	3. Cap 2  Deuda

**Hola desde México¡**

**Aquí la segunda entrega de esta romantica historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que ya están leyendo, aun sin que me dejen un cariñito, ¡animense! "no muerdo" me encantara saber sus opiniones, buenas o malas, a favor o en contra siempre y cuando sean de forma respetuosa.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **

**DalilAZzul**

**Gracias por tu mensaje, por tu largo mensaje de Hotel California, me encanto todo lo que me dijiste y mas que aunque al principio parece cuento de horror, llegaste hasta el final, esa es mi mayor satisfacción, no sabes que contenta me siento, estos cariñitos son lo que hacen que escribir valga la pena, DalilAZzul mucha GRACIAS¡**

**Y por tu gran interés en Deuda y solo por ti, te voy a poner los 4 capitulos que ya tengo editados y listos, de un solo jalón jejeje**

**Disfrutalos y muchas gracias otra vez.**

**Odet la chica de Terry**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo Goce escribiendo**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**DEUDA**

**Capitulo 2**

**Chicago 6 de Octubre 1918**

-Abuela ves lo que te digo, Candy lucia hermosa anoche pero parecía que estaba fuera de este mundo, creo que por eso la tía abuela estaba tan molesta, Candy se esfuerza por divertirse, pero se nota que no disfruta para nada de las fiestas.

Albert se desvive por ella y aun así Candy pareciera que le cuesta sonreír. Me siento tan mal por ella, conforme pasan los días pareciera que en lugar de que ella este feliz es todo lo contrario, ¿Abuela? en que piensas no me estas poniendo atención.

La abuela Martha miraba hacia la chimenea encendida, su vista se perdía en el fuego ya casi extinto tenia el rostro serio y un semblante de preocupación. Al ver que su Abuela no respondía a su llamado Patty se quedó mirándola y con preocupación preguntó

–Abuela ¿te encuentras bien? que te sucede, Abuela Martha.

–Patricia he escuchado todas y cada una de tus palabras, Patricia quiero preguntarte una cosa, -la voz de su abuela sonaba con tanta seriedad que Patty se alarmo mucho mas,

-Dime Abuela

–¿Que significa para ti Candy? -Patricia abrió enormemente sus ojos y soltó una carcajada

-Abuela pero que pregunta ella es mi mejor amiga

-Patty eso ya lo sé, -el tono serio de su abuela la hizo borrar la sonrisa- Patty quiero que me digas lo que Candy significa para ti

-En esta ocasión Patty perdió la mirada en el fuego y dejó hablar a su corazón.

-Abuela, Candy cambio mi vida lo sabes, me acepto como soy, me perdonó cuando le mentí en el colegio sobre los uniformes para la misa, que tonta fui al hacer caso de los chismes de Eliza pero aun así ella me perdono me ofreció su amistad sincera, me defendió de la rectora y se encargo de July mi tortuga, ¿lo recuerdas? -Su abuela solo asintió.

-¡ah! -suspiro Patty- ella le dio sentido a mi vida me mostró con su ejemplo que podía ser valiente y que nadie puede dañarme si yo no lo permito, fue la responsable directa de mi relación con Stear, siempre nos apoyo, siempre a nuestro lado aun en los momentos mas difíciles cuando el se enlisto, aunque ella cargara con su propio sufrimiento estuvo ahí para mi y cuando él murió… -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, de esas que caen una a una, quemando las mejillas porque en ellas el alma va depurando poco a poco el dolor que aun se guarda.

-Yo quise volverme loca y quería morir, quería quitarme la vida,

-Patty… -la abuela Martha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aquel incidente ella no lo sabía, nadie había vuelto a hablar de la locura que Patty quiso cometer aquel día.

–Si abuela, quería enterrarme una daga en el pecho, quería reunirme con Stear, pero Candy me detuvo… yo estaba fuera de control me tomo con fuerza y me dijo que si era eso lo que yo realmente quería, ella con mucho gusto lo haría por mi, ¿entiendes abuela, la clase de persona que es Candy? La clase de persona que tengo por amiga.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, por un minuto pensé que no seria capaz de ser yo quien causara un sufrimiento tal a muchas personas al cometer aquella tontería, en ese momento entraron Archi y Anie a la habitación y me quitaron la daga, lloré sin control… Candy nunca se alejó de mi, me abrazo con fuerza y así duramos tiradas sobre la alfombra llorando, no sé cuanto tiempo.

La abuela Martha solo la miraba en silencio ya que esos sucesos ella no los conocía y con más determinación que nunca se dijo a si misma:

-Candy cuanto te debemos mi niña, yo tengo una Deuda contigo y no moriré hasta que la haya saldado… -Patty había limpiado su rostro con un pañuelo y prosiguió con su relato,

-Abuela le debo mucho a Candy, siempre estuvo a mi lado me reconforto, me saco poco a poco de mi depresión me inyecto su alegría y optimismo, me convenció de seguir mi sueño, y mírame ahora soy toda una profesionista, me encanta lo que hago, los niños a quienes enseño son mi vida, mis padres se opusieron a que trabajará pero no me importa el distanciamiento con ellos, de todas formas la mayor parte de mi infancia estuvieron ausentes, no es reproche abuela, yo quiero a mis padres pero estoy tan agradecida a la vida por haberme dado a una linda abuela, la mas maravillosa de todas y a una amiga que es mas que mi hermana por la cual iría con ella al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera.

–Patty… - abrió sus brazos y Patricia corrió a refugiarse en ellos, las dos lloraron pero no de tristeza si no de agradecimiento y felicidad por tenerse la una a la otra.

-Patricia… -la abuela tomo el rostro de Patty con sus manos– Yo también le debo mucho a Candy, -la joven estaba en silencio, era su turno de escuchar- Ella fue la sorpresa mas grata cuando te visite en el San Pablo, sabia que esa chica revoltosa y despreocupada te vendría muy bien jajajaja, -Patty también sonrió- En ese tiempo tu eras muy tímida y Candy me ayudo a cumplir mi mas dorado sueño, el ser la estudiante de un colegió, la mas envejecida quiero agregar, jajajaja, pero esos pocos días fueron los mas felices de mi vida lo único que lamento es que fueras tan miedosa y no te nos uniste a todas las travesuras que hicimos jajajaja

¿Recuerdas el concierto de violín Jajajajaja Candy si que parecía una verdadera violinista ¿no?, ¡ash! esas chicas tan malvadas me hubiera gustado romperles el violín en la cabeza.

-¡Abuela! -se sorprendió Patty de las palabras audaces que escuchaba, Martha no paraba de reír.

-Patty me sorprendió tanto aquella ocasión en que casi nos vimos descubiertas cuando llegaste tú y salvaste la situación, no sabes que orgullosa me sentí al ver que tomaste el riesgo y tuviste mucho valor, en otro tiempo hubieras salido corriendo despavorida jajaja, fue ahí que me di cuenta que la amistad con Candy marcaría tu vida y vaya que la mía también, después cuando ya era toda una enfermera me ayudo a recapacitar a darme cuenta que aunque tengo un corazón joven mi cuerpo ya no lo es, que feo es volverse viejo,

- ¡Abuela!

-jajajajaja, ¿recuerdas cuantos trabajos tenia Patty? -Ella asintió- fui a dar al hospital por tanto ajetreo, casi pierdo la vida, pero nuevamente ese ángel con coletas estuvo ahí para las dos, -Patty volvió a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar aquello.

-¡Ah que recuerdos! E irremediablemente en los más hermosos y tristes esta Candy presente, le agradezco tanto por la amistad que les une porque logró hacerte entrar en razón en perseguir tus sueños y a mí en aceptar mi condición de ABUELA literalmente jejejejeje

Y ahora me doy cuenta que también le debo tu vida Patty -Patricia la miró con ternura- Ese momento tan doloroso nunca me lo habías contado, no lo reprocho estabas en tu derecho de guardarlo, pero ahora mas que nunca sé lo que tengo que hacer y no moriré tranquila hasta no haber ayudado a Candy a recobrar su felicidad.

-Pero que estas diciendo Abuela, algo tramas yo… -Martha tomo las manos de Patty entre las suyas y sin dejarla hablar le dijo:

-Patricia, voy hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a Candy y a Terry,

-Abuela

-Si, ellos se aman Patty tu lo sabes y no digas que no -la morena guardó silencio- Tengo una deuda con Terry también voy a retar al destino, yo ya viví mi vida y si logro juntarlos ya será decisión de ellos dos recuperar el tiempo perdido o vivir en soledad toda su vida, pero al menos yo sabré que hice lo que me dicta mi conciencia y mi corazón.

Patty escuchaba atentamente, sabia de la determinación de su abuela y ella no podía refutarle nada, ya que ella sabia en el fondo que Candy seguía amando a Terry pero al parecer estúpidamente todos prefirieron ignorarlo, en ese momento se sintió fatal ya que no había hecho nada por comprender a Candy y decidió ayudar con los planes de su Abuela que a estas alturas ya debería tener uno muy descabellado. Sonrío para si misma y se dijo que la ayudaría, todo por ver feliz a Candy, solo una duda la asaltaba,

-Abuela y que deuda tienes tú con Terry, -La abuela sonrió.

–Ah Patty, Terrence es el primer responsable de mi sueño dorado,

- ¿Cómo?,

-Veras nunca te has preguntado ¿como fue que entre al colegio San Pablo? Sus muros son bastante altos ¿no? Y como fue que llegue hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.

Patty hizo memoria y recordó que al despedirse de su abuela ella les pidió que le agradecieran al chico que había roto la ventana para que ella pudiera entrar. Era Terry, fue Terry quien ayudo a entrar a su abuela, entonces entendió todo.

– Pero abuela ¿como lograste pasar por la reja?

-Pues verás Patty yo merodeaba por enfrente del colegió buscando por donde pasar al interior hasta que un joven se acercó y me pregunto,

-¿Puedo ayudarla querida Dama?

-Al escuchar aquellas palabras tan propias de un caballero me dio confianza y me anime a voltear, pero no era más que un chiquillo y vaya que tenía una pose muy arrogante pero su voz era tan linda que me gusto

-Abuela, jajajaja

–bueno, bueno, le explique mi situación y de buena gana después de reírse de mis intenciones me dijo que me mostraría como entrar, después de intercambiar sonrisitas cómplices lo seguí, ¡ah! pero déjame decirte que era todo un caballero, recuerdo que me dijo:

-Pero que modales los míos permítame mi bella dama -y sin mas tomo mi maleta y la cargo. Si que era muy educado el muchacho y además de apuesto.

-¡Abuela!

-jajajaja lo seguí, rodeamos la barda del colegio hasta llegar a un bosquecillo que esta detrás y por ahí, ¿que crees? ¡Él tenia una entrada secreta! Movió algunos tabiques que estaban flojos y muy caballerosamente me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pasar, yo me sentía toda una adolescente haciendo travesuras jijiji

-¡Abuela por dios!

-bueno, bueno, no seas tan niña Patty ¿acaso nunca tuviste una aventura así? –Patty se ruborizo al recordar la noche que escaparan de los dormitorios cuando ella junto con Anie y Candy se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión Grandchester en Escocia, para darles un picnic sorpresa a la media noche a los chicos que arreglaban el biplano- Lo vez, tu rostro lo dice todo querida ¡debió ser una aventura emocionante!

-Si, lo fue abuela jijiji

-Después pasamos junto a unas caballerizas y tuvimos que escondernos un momento ahí porque había una ronda de supervisión, fue emocionante ¡muy emocionante! él también se veía muy divertido y bromeaba conmigo, me decía que las monjas del colegio deberían a prender a ser como yo jajajaja ¿me imaginas vestida de monja Patty?

Después llegamos al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas, me pidió que esperara y el fue a buscar alguna ventana abierta creo que no la encontró y me propuso lo siguiente:

-Abuela no hay ninguna ventana por la cual escabullirme y abrir la puerta principal, pero

– ¿qué?, ¿qué?, Yo estaba emocionada, él al notarlo me dijo sin tapujos su plan.

–Voy a arrojar una piedra contra la ventana para así poder abrir la puerta, usted tendrá que ser muy rápida al entrar, porque en seguida vendrán las monjas al escuchar el ruido ok. ¿Lo hará?

-Claro que sí, claro que sí, decía yo emocionada, el esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, vaya que era linda jeje y dijo:

-Ok. ¿Esta lista mi bella dama? Me mostro la gran piedra que tenia, me tomo de la mano y corrimos sin ningún miramiento hacia la puerta, lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas se encaramo por la ventana abrió la puerta y yo pase como un rayo hacia las escaleras jajajaja lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho gracias ni preguntarle su nombre, porque al parecer tuvo problemas ya que antes de que él pudiera salir llegaron las monjas y lo retaron, quería regresar a ayudarlo, pero eso arruinaría mis planes de verte Patty y si él se había tomado tantas molestias pues no quise arruinar su desinteresada ayuda.

Después supe por los diarios que la gran revelación de Broadway Terrence Grandchester el mismo novio de Candy había sido quien me había ayudado a entrar en el colegio. Ahora me entiendes Patty ese chico es muy noble todo un caballero y es un persona que vale la pena, por esa razón Candy esta muy enamorada de él. Quiero ayudarlos y quiero saber si tu estas dispuesta a ayudarme a que esto suceda, lo harás Patty ¿Lo harás?

-Abuela cuenta conmigo –las dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente.

**Nueva York 9 de octubre 1918**

Susana Marlow miraba por el enorme ventanal, había estado tejiendo pero una inquietud la tenia nerviosa así que tomo su bastón y fue hacia el ventanal,

-Terry, Terry ¿donde estas? Hace ya varios días que no vienes a visitarme, que habrá pasado ¿habrás ido a buscarla? No Susana, no pienses en eso, él tiene un compromiso contigo, aguanta Susana, aguanta -ella misma trataba de darse ánimos- Solo faltan unos meses para que cumpla la mayoría de edad y no podrá darle mas largas a nuestro compromiso, tendrá que poner una fecha definitiva para nuestro matrimonio, no habrá excusa ni pretexto ¡ni la misma reina de Inglaterra podrá impedirlo ya! -decía con enojo, una angustia la torturaba ya que días antes había leído en el diario las nuevas sobre Candy, dentro de sí tenia un temor horrible de que Terry en un arrebato fuera a buscarla, ya que ella sabia que si bien Terry era un caballero con ella, nunca había habido entre los dos una caricia, un indicio que le dijera que él la amaba.

Seguramente no la ha olvidado, ¡pero eso va a cambiar cuando yo sea su mujer! -lo decía en voz alta para tratar de convencerse a si misma que se haría realidad- Yo haré que la olvide, yo la borraré de su memoria, cuando duerma a mi lado yo haré que solo piense en mi, por él dejaré de ser una dama dentro de nuestra alcoba, lo haré delirar y nunca más pensará en ella, -pero el subconsciente es muy traicionero sobre todo cuando tenemos "deudas pendientes" ¿olvidarla dices? pero ni siquiera te toca, no conoces el sabor de sus labios, ¿llevarlo a tu cama dices? Jajajaja ¡eso sería un milagro!

Vamos Susana no te engañes él te evita, solo tiene para ti ternura y agradecimiento…

-¡No es verdad! -se acerco al espejo, se miraba fijamente a los ojos eran de un azul intenso, su rostro era bello, su cabello completamente lacio y rubio, su atuendo perfecto, toda ella era una dama, ¿porque no podía despertar la pasión en Terry?- Seguramente será que él es un caballero y sabe de las buenas maneras de conducirse, pero cuando este a mi lado él sabrá cuanto lo amo, él lo entenderá por fin y me amará como yo siempre eh soñado, se que pasará, ¡yo me encargaré de que así sea!

-Pero el monstro de la conciencia aparece sin ser llamado, aquel que nos afrenta sin el menor miramiento, aquel que nos estampa la realidad en las narices aunque no lo queramos,

"Vamos Susana ni siquiera has cumplido aquella promesa que hiciste, o ¿acaso ya la olvidaste? ¡Terry no es feliz a tu lado y lo sabes! entonces aquella promesa que le hiciste a Candy se ha convertido en una deuda que no has saldado, Ya veo, lo habías olvidado ¿no? Acaso crees que casándote, si eso llegara a ocurrir, él si será feliz a tu lado. Ella aun estando lejos, vive como un fantasma a su lado, o ¿acaso piensas que cuando se queda en silencio esta pensando en ti? jajajaja Piensa en ella, en ella, en como deshacerse de ti y correr a su lado"

Susana apretó los ojos con fuerza se movió inquieta de un lado a otro queriendo desaparecer la voz dentro de su cabeza, aquel dialogo con sus mas oscuros pensamientos la lastimaban y solo se llenaba de odio y rencor hacia aquella mujer que hacia años no veía. En su corazón sabia que aquello era verdad y quería gritar, apunto estaba de estrellar un alhajero contra el espejo, cuando una mucama llamo a la puerta y se detuvo en secó, agitada pregunto:

-¡Que quieres!

-Señorita Susana, en la sala se encuentra el Sr. Grandchester y solicitaba verla.

Su rostro cambio de furia a uno de gozo, coloco suavemente el alhajero en su sitio tomo el cepillo se peino con extremo cuidado se acicalo el vestido y le dijo a la mucama que en un momento bajaba,

-Ya lo vez estúpido reflejo -levanto altiva su cabeza- aquí esta él viene a verme a mi, ¡a mí! él esta a mi lado ahora, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Al decir esto el monstruo oscuro y decrepito de su conciencia desapareció, sintiéndose ella triunfante, salió con toda la altivez de la que pudo ser capaz y con paso tranquilo salió a su encuentro.

Acercándose a la sala de estar un escalofrió recorrió su columna, el monstruo vivía dentro de ella y nuevamente la retaba con sus impertinentes sugerencias,

"Esta aquí porque romperá su compromiso" -escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza como un susurro, trato de enderezar aun mas su postura, pero esas poses de seguridad no eran mas que una careta para disimular el temor que sentía.

Al llegar por fin a la sala Terry que estaba sentado en un sillón dando la espalda al percibir la presencia de su novia se levanto con energía y al girar hacia ella, Susana no podía creer lo que veía,

-¡Susana! querida Susana ¿como te encuentras? -ella se quedó muda, nunca había visto tanta efusividad de parte de Terry, él sin mas la tomo suavemente de los brazos y poso un beso en su mejilla- Que linda te vez hoy, perdona por tenerte abandonada pero Robert me trae de cabeza con la nueva puesta en escena -ella solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza, estaba estupefacta no podía creer que el hombre frente a ella fuera Terry, recordó su perfil ingles, sentado en el sillón de cabecera alta, pulcramente vestido su traje gris impecable, su pierna cruzada seductoramente que lo hacían ver tan atractivo, su cabellera rebelde siempre sobre sus hombros, que ganas tenia ella de acariciarlo, seguramente era suave como la mas fina seda y algo inusitado que ella jamás había visto, ¡estaba fumando! pero al sentir que ella entraba a la sala lo apago en un cenicero de la mesa de centro.

Le ofreció su brazo para llevarla a tomar asiento, él seguía hablando de una cosa y otra sin importancia ella lo miraba sin entender ese súbito cambio, hasta que escucho decir,

-Entonces ¿puedo pasar por ti mañana?

-¿Eh? -No había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo, se avergonzó por no haber puesto atención a lo que él le decía, Terry no se dio por enterado, y volvió a repetir la propuesta,

-Te decía Susi que mañana es el último día del show que ofrece ese ilusionista francés, dicen que es un prodigio que su espectáculo es muy bueno, es en los salones del hotel Astoria es bastante exclusivo, así que quiero saber si aceptas acompañarme, si puedo pasar por ti a las 7 pm, Mi Madre vendrá también, así como Robert y algunos compañeros del teatro que se han propuesto ir a ver el show…

-"Su madre ira" -pensaba- esto debe ser una buena noticia me presentará a su madre tendré el honor de conocer a la gran Eleonor Baker por fin, este es el día mas feliz seguramente pronto vendrá el compromiso, Susana no salía de su asombro,

-Entonces Susi puedo pasar por ti a las 7:00,

- Si - fue todo lo que Susana atinó a decir

-Perfecto ahora debo irme tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, nos vemos mañana, ponte linda Susi, -se despidió de ella con otro beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Susana se quedó de pie apoyada en su bastón y tocando con su mano derecha la mejilla besada por Terry, ni siquiera pudo decir adiós estaba turbada, no pudo reconocer en este hombre que salió por la puerta al Terry de tiempo atrás, él que le ayudo en su recuperación , él que la acompañaba a sus rehabilitaciones, el que estuvo hasta el final dándole ternura y apoyo pero siempre de manera respetuosa jamás con el ímpetu con que lo había visto hoy, nunca había besado sus mejillas, todo se resumía a besos caballerosos dados en el dorso de la mano enguantada y nada más.

Al recordar todo aquello sintió nacer dentro de sí un sentimiento de soberbia y triunfo, creyó vencer al monstruo del subconsciente que la atormentaba y acarició la victoria entre sus manos, sonrió triunfante,

-Al fin Terry, ¡al fin eres mío!

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	4. Cap 3  Pasado y Presente

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**PASADO Y PRESENTE**

**Capitulo 3**

**Nueva York 10 de Octubre 1918**

Eleonor Baker se paseaba de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación estaba temerosa del cambio de Terry en los últimos días, no sabia si encararlo y preguntarle que es lo que estaba planeando hacer con su vida, ya que este cambio de actitud de él era casi bizarro, ese buen humor, esa gentileza desmedida, esa sonrisa que ahora siempre mostraba, mas que darle alegría le causaba escalofríos, era como si ese hombre que todos los días la acompañaba a desayunar no fuera su hijo, esta forma de conducirse la hacia pensar que Terrence había perdido la razón y eso le asustaba pero no tenia el valor de encararlo ya que como años atrás el meterse en sus decisiones era casi una misión kamikaze.

Recordó con detalle lo que sucedió tiempo atrás cuando termino su relación con Candy por el accidente de Susana,

-Madre, esto es algo que tengo que hacer entiéndelo, es cuestión de honor…

-¿honor? ¿Cuál honor Terrence? Por favor permite ayudarte a solucionar esto, ¡tu amas a Candy! ve a buscarla yo me encargaré de los gastos de Susana, yo le estoy muy agradecida por haberte salvado y…

-No Madre ¡eh dicho que NO! Este asunto ya esta decidido me casaré con ella y…

-¡No Terrence! ¡NO!, -Eleonor estaba ya fuera de control – Si sigues con este absurdo me veré en la necesidad de llamar a tu padre y le contaré todo

–No te atrevas madre, no lo harás, yo te respeto y te amo mucho, pero nunca te perdonaré si lo involucras o informas de mi situación, si lo haces ¡no volveré a verte ni hablarte nunca MAS!

Estas palabras de Terry la dejaron helada, se quedo inmóvil, sin habla, esa era la única cosa en el mundo que no podía permitirse, volver a perder a su hijo y no tenerlo junto a ella, esa nueva separación no la soportaría.

–Esta bien Terry se hará como tu decidas, pero quiero que te quede claro que ¡no estoy de acuerdo con esta locura! Oh… ¿acaso esa chica te esta obligando a comprometerte? Ella sabe que tú mantenías una relación con Candy, ¿como es que de buenas a primeras este aceptando a un hombre que ama a otra mujer? -Terry solo se limito a dar la espalda a su Madre que había puesto el dedo en la llaga y no pudo articular ninguna palabra- ¡Oh Terry es eso verdad ella te obliga! ¿Te hace sentir culpable por el accidente? y si no ella, ¡es su madre quien te lo hace! Entonces esa horrible mujer hablaba sobre ti

-¿Cómo, pero que dices madre?

-Algunos días después del accidente de Susana yo fui al hospital ya de noche a llevarle algunas flores quería agradecer a la chica que había salvado tu vida, pero en cuanto me acerque a la central de enfermeras una mujer estaba furiosa hablando con alguna persona no supe quien, ella hablaba de que un hombre tenia que hacerse cargo de su hija, que era un desalmado que por su culpa su hija se encontraba postrada en una cama de hospital, y que él tendría que pagar por ello, que utilizaría todos los recursos que estuvieran a su alcance para que él pagara, que su hija valía mucho, que su vida había terminado, que su hija estaba destruida por dentro y fuera, que ahora ese hombre horrible tendría que quedarse a su lado le gustase o no, me imagine todo, que tal vez era un hombre sin escrúpulos que había maltratado a esa mujer y que con justa razón su madre hablaba de aquella forma, me dije que era un poco hombre, debe ser un criminal, un ser sin corazón…

Jamás me imagine que aquella mujer fuera de sus casillas se estuviera refiriendo a ti Terry, ¡a ti! Ahora entiendo todo…

Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la hacían estremecer, solo después de la intervención de Richard Grandchester tuvo un poco de paz y esperanza.

-Hola hijo,

- ¡Padre! -Terry no salía de su asombro al encontrar a su padre en el camerino del teatro, después de la ultima función que Terry realizó de Romeo y Julieta, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa recibida, endureció su semblante y se preparo para la batalla campal que se avecinaba ya que estaba seguro que su madre le había avisado y del porque de su presencia,

-Terry yo…

-¿A que has venido padre? Le dije muy claro a Eleonor que no te llamará, es inútil todo lo que quieras decirme, voy a casarme y punto final. -El duque se levanto del sillón en donde estaba y con gran asombro exclamo.

-¿Te casarás con Candy? ¡Vaya que agradable sorpresa si que es una buena noticia Terry! al parecer has logrado lo que te has propuesto en la vida hijo, esa chiquilla tenia razón y lo has hecho tu solo no sabes lo orgulloso que… -pero el duque al notar la turbación en el rostro de Terry cambio su tono de voz- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

-¡Tú conociste a Candy! ¿Cuándo? ¿donde?

-¡Ah! es eso, cuando te fuiste del colegio yo te busqué y esa chiquilla entrometida se apeo del carruaje, jajaja ¡pero que niña mas arriesgada Terry! Hablamos, me pidió que no te hiciera regresar, vaya que es convincente esa mujercita, mujeres como ella valen toda la pena Terry, me recuerda tanto a tu… ¡Ejem! bueno el caso es que por ella ya no te busque mas, he venido hoy a saludarte y felicitarte eres muy talentoso, incluso los diarios londinenses hablan sobre ti, lograste conmoverme con tu actuación Terrence, si, esa chiquilla tenia toda la razón sobre ti, y mira que agradable sorpresa el saber que se casaran y…

-¡Basta padre, Basta! no es con ella con quien me casaré… -era tanta la sorpresa de las palabras de su padre que no pudo hablar más.

-¿Cómo? Si no es ella, entonces ¿con quien te casarás?

-Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo y si era todo lo que venias a decirme, pues… Gracias.

–Un momento Terrence, explícame bien que es lo que esta pasando contigo, ¿es que acaso ya no mantienes ninguna relación con Candy?

-¡Ya no repitas su nombre! ya te agradecí que vinieras lo digo sinceramente Padre, gracias por tu voto de confianza que viniendo de ti, es decir demasiado; pero ahora tengo que colgar al personaje si me permites…

Al notar que algo no estaba bien puesto que Terry no quería hablar de Candy y cuan a la defensiva estaba respecto a ese tema quiso indagar más,

-Terrence ¿con quien te casarás? sabes que eres muy joven para hacer eso – entonces Terry cambio su semblante por uno furico de esos que su padre de sobra conocía.

–Pero no me acabas de decir que estas feliz por mi matrimonio, ¡por que demonios sales con esto ahora!

-Si la novia fuera esa chiquilla con la determinación de un león, te daría toda mi aprobación pero no es ella así que como no quieres decirme quien es, desde ahora te digo que tú no puedes casarte sin el consentimiento de su majestad la reina y…

-¡Me importa un bledo la reina y toda su corte! estamos en América, crees que le voy a pedir permiso de…

-Terrence eres un Grandchester no lo olvides y un matrimonio siendo tú menor de edad sin el permiso de su majestad seria mucho mas fácil disolverlo que lo que te tardarías en casarte Terrence y como veo que aquí hay algo turbio y tu no me lo vas a decir lo voy averiguar tarde o temprano, desde ahora te digo que con mi autorización no cuentas hasta que no te acerques a mi y des una explicación congruente de tus actos yo…

-¡Basta ya no quiero seguir escuchando mas! ¡Por favor sal de mi camerino! -Terry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sostuvo la mirada llena de rabia, El duque tomo su sombrero y sin más salió, ya en el quicio de la puerta le dijo:

-Terrence te estaré esperando, estoy en el hotel Four Points de la calle Madison Avenue, acomodo su sombrero con gallardía y salió dejando a Terry sumido en un mar de turbulencias,

-Ah, por cierto -agrego el Duque sin volver la espalda- Eleanor no sabe que estoy en América pero hoy mismo lo sabrá. -Terry cerró la puerta de golpe se miró en el espejo iluminado de su camerino y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada,

-Candy, Candy, Candy, ¿hasta donde será tu alcance en mi vida? Así que resultaste ser tú la responsable de que mi padre ya no me buscará mas, mi niña pecosa, mi pasado amor… creo que todo esto ya no tiene sentido,

jajajajajajajajajaja -Terry empezó a reír sin control se miraba vestido de Romeo en el espejo y su risa irónica crecía cada vez más- jajajajajajaja ¿y yo era el que iba a ser tu Romeo? No Julieta, tu de verdad me mataste, me mataste lenta y dolorosamente, jajajajajajaja te apoderaste de mi vida completa creo que eres un bruja, si eso es , eres una bruja con piel de ángel jajajajaja primero te apoderaste de mi, luego sedujiste a mi madre con tus encantos, jajajajajaja, incluso hechizaste a mi padre, ¡al Gran Duque de Grandchester! jajajajajajajaja si que debes de ser una bruja, una muy poderosa para haberte ganado la confianza de ese hombre jajajajajajajajajaja debí presentarte a mi madrastra hace mucho tiempo atrás jajajajajaajaja -Rió hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo, cansado y con los pulmones casi sin aire se dijo:

-Eres dueña de mi vida completa Candy, no soy mas dueño de mi mismo, el teatro es mi pasión, mi vida pero una vida que quería compartir contigo, una vida que te quería entregar a ti pero ya no estas a mi lado, ya no estas…

Así se despojo de su Romeo colgó perfectamente el vestuario en el armario del camerino y salió del teatro rumbo al infierno mismo de su alma. Eleonor volvió de sus recuerdos con la voz de su ama de llaves la señora Walls,

-Eleonor puedo pasar, -le hablaba con la familiaridad que lo permiten una amistad sincera y años de ser su fiel compañera,

-Claro Merry pasa,

-Llego tu hijo, esta en la Terraza quiere hablar contigo,

-Hola hijo, -Terry se levanto de su silla para besar a su madre, luego de que ella tomara su lugar frente a la mesa ya dispuesta con aperitivos, Terry la secundó.

–Madre tan bella como siempre, ¿estas lista para esta noche? la función comienza a las 7:00 en punto, -Eleonor recibió con agrado las galanterías de su hijo y le brindo una sonrisa deslumbrante -Si hijo lo estoy y, a que se debe tanto despliegue de felicidad ¿si se puede saber?

-Pues que te digo Madre ¡estoy feliz! -Eleonor lo miraba sin perder detalle de sus gestos- ya estuve mucho tiempo viviendo de recuerdos y ahora eh decido tomar las riendas de mi vida,

-Uhm, eso esta muy bien Terry, ¿y Susana a aceptado acompañarnos?, -lo dijo antes de tomar su taza de té y darle un sorbo,

-Por supuesto creo que este es el día Madre -Eleonor se quedó mirándolo por encima del filo de su taza,

-¿El día para que hijo?

–Para proponer matrimonio a Susana Madre, -fue tanto el asombro de Eleonor al escuchar aquello que casi deja caer su taza sobre la mesa,

-Antes de que me digas nada, déjame asegurarte que lo eh pensado muy bien y que tontamente e aplazado este acontecimiento por demasiado tiempo ya que mi padre me impedía llevarlo a cabo con sus protocolos, pero eso pronto terminara y al fin podre hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que pedir la opinión de nadie - Eleanor haciendo gala de su talento histriónico trato de mantenerse serena.

-Hijo ¿estas seguro que ese es el paso que quieres dar? Si es así y estas tan determinado a llevarlo acabo pues adelante -con ojos inquisitivos espero la reacción de Terry a su respuesta, pudo ver por solo un momento la confusión de Terry ante su comentario y como buena madre supo que su hijo estaba buscando una salida al dolor que lo embargaba.

–Madre ya esta decidido -dijo con tono seguro tratando de esconder sus verdaderas emociones, siguió bebiendo de su taza de té y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos,

-Vaya yo pensé que se alteraría, aunque te conozco bien Madre y aunque eres prudente se que esperaras paciente el momento para encararme, nos conocemos tan bien él uno al otro, ¡ah! suspiro para sí, pero tienes toda la razón todo este tiempo de no ser por esa tabla de salvación que me otorgo mi padre, no hubiera podido aplazar tanto tiempo este compromiso, en el fondo lo agradezco porque tenia una ínfima esperanza de…

Desgraciadamente fue solo eso, una prorroga para inevitablemente llegar al mismo punto, un matrimonio sin amor; al parecer este es mi destino y por mas que trate de huir me a alcanzado nuevamente y esta vez voy a encararlo como un hombre, no tiene caso seguir postergando lo inevitable; quizá realmente nuestro destino es estar juntos Susana, el tiempo todo pone en su sitio y al parecer yo ya estoy en el mío pero duele tanto, Candy si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad más, si supiera que tu guardas aun hacia mi un poquito de amor yo no dudaría esta vez, tarzan pecosa tu ya estas fuera de mi alcance, ¡estúpido! ¡Fui un estúpido! deje pasar tanto tiempo y ahora no hay nada mas que hacer…

-¿Podrías intentar buscarla una vez más? Solo para estar seguro de que ya no hay nada entre los dos…

Regreso de su mundo interno y no supo si esas palabras fueron dentro de su cabeza o si su madre que lo miraba con infinita ternura las había pronunciado, sintió desnudas sus emociones ante la mirada de su madre, solo atino a decir

–Me voy Madre vendré por ti a las… -Eleonor al ver la turbación en su hijo omitió una sonrisilla

–Hijo, Robert y Julia pasaran por mi ya que vamos en plan de amigos tu ve por tu acompañante, ¿esta bien? te veré allá, -Terry se levanto con nerviosismo al saber que era para su madre como un libro abierto,

-Bien madre nos vemos en el Astoria.

**Chicago 10 de octubre 1918**

Telegrama para la señora Martha Obrien

"Querida Martha, llegaré tren 9 am, 12 de octubre, Hotel El Márquez deseo hablarte, saludos Gerard"

-¡Oh Patty! recibi telegrama de Gerard llegara hasta el día 12 de Octubre, ¿por que se retrasaría? No importa el caso es que pronto veré a ese chamaco atolondrado,

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vez abuela?

-Si Patty tu eras una niña cuando dejé de verlo, era tan adorable de chiquillo siempre con sus trucos de magia jajaja, al principio era un desastre pero con el tiempo ese chiquillo demostró que lleva el espectáculo en las venas me alegra que sus padres lo apoyaran,

-Pues que bueno abuela, mira que no todos tenemos esa suerte, seguramente será porque es hombre y a los hombres así sean tonterías todo se les permite,

-Vamos Patty no hables de esa forma, cuando tu abuelo y yo viajábamos a Francia a visitar a nuestros amigos los Bonot tenían un nieto que vivía con ellos porque sus padres viajaban mucho, al Sr. Bonot su abuelo no le agradaba mucho su afición por los trucos de magia y todo eso que a él le fascinaba pero a su abuela Merit y a mi nos encantaba verlo actuar jajajajaja era bastante entretenido y gracioso, afortunadamente los padres de Gerard le permitieron seguir con ese sueño y siendo un adolescente deje de verlo, pero seguimos manteniendo comunicación por carta, ya que Merit y yo siempre lo apoyamos a seguir adelante se formo un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros, él siempre mantuvo el contacto me platicaba de los lugares exóticos que visitaba y todas las cosas que ahí aprendía,

Fíjate que incluso tomo un curso de hipnosis con el Dr. Psiquiatra o lo que sea, ese hombre que dicen esta medio trastornado con sus locas ideas sobre el cerebro, sueños y no se que tanto más. Gerard dice que es un genio, yo más bien diría que esta loco, mira que querer saber lo que trae una persona por dentro, no tendrá suficiente con sus propios problemas para querer arreglar los de los demás,

-Abuela ¿te refieres a Sigmund Freud?

- Si ese Sr. precisamente

-Oh, entonces Gerard no es de los que sacan conejos de un sombrero nada más

-No Patty, claro que no, Gerard a viajado por todo el mundo buscando la magia de los antepasados y de la gente ilustre, según palabras de él jejejeje para mi que esta un poco chiflado pero es muy linda persona todo un caballero ya lo conocerás ¡ah! Desde ahora te digo que no menciones que lo conozco entendiste Patty,

-Hay abuela me da miedo pensar en lo que traes entre manos.

**Mansión Adley**

-Hola pequeña ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Albert ¿que haces a esta hora en casa? no deberías estar en las oficinas

-Candy ¿puedo? -Albert señalo la banca

-Oh disculpa Albert claro que sí, y bien ¿sucede algo?

-Si pequeña hay un asunto que me trae a casa uno muy importante que no puedo dejar para después,

-A sí y ¿cual es?, si se puede saber

-Eres tú Candy

-¿Yo? pero que dices Albert yo no tengo ningún problema, -Candy desvió la mirada hacia el pasto ahora amarillo y tapizado de hojas secas,

-Candy -Albert tomo sus manos- mírame pequeña no creas que puedes engañarme, no a mi, ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Albert, yo…

-Candy crees que no me doy cuenta de que eres infeliz que nada de esto te complace, que extrañas tu trabajo y tu vida, Háblame Candy necesito saber como puedo ayudarte pequeña,

-Albert de verdad estoy agradecida con tanto obsequio tanta fiesta pero tu sabes que esto no es algo que me guste demasiado y…

-Agradecida pero no feliz, no es así Candy, pequeña tu no eres una prisionera, puedes salir a la calle divertirte con tus amigas, ir a donde te plazca, solo tienes que hacerlo Candy

–Albert no es eso, es quizá el cambio de ambiente, el clima un poco nostálgico, no lo sé, no te preocupes ya se me pasará ya lo verás, me repondré, volveré a ser la misma de siempre -le brindo una amplia sonrisa, Albert solo la miró sabia que esa Candy a la que se refería había quedado muy atrás cuando un tren proveniente de Nueva York la trajo de regreso a Chicago, desde aquel día Candy jamás volvió a ser la misma aunque tratara y se esforzara por disimularlo.

El enojo recorrió su estomago un deseo de descargar la frustración contra aquel que había dejado en aquel estado a su pequeña niña. Decidió darle una última sacudida a ver si aquella chiquilla que se negaba a convertirse en mujer despertaba. Aunque en otro tiempo Terrence y él fueron amigos ya no le estaba gustando la actitud que Candy había tomado, y ahora quitándole su vida, su trabajo, solo quedaba una niña desconsolada sin ganas de querer salir del claustro que ella misma se impuso.

La tomo por los brazos con fuerza, la alzó de pronto y con energía le dijo:

-Candy ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarte en el futuro uno donde puedas encontrar la felicidad al lado de un hombre bueno que te ame, pero sobre todo que te respete y luche por ti

Hay tantos hombres que te admiran y tu no te das cuenta vives en el pasado y él ya te olvido,

-¿Que estas diciendo Albert? ¡Como te atreves a decirme esas cosas horribles!

–Porque es verdad Candice fui muy paciente al esperar que por ti misma reaccionaras y que tonto al pensar que así sería, pero ahora veo que no es así, vives en el pasado basando tu vida en una ilusión imposible -Candy se soltó son furia y lo encaró.

–Y tu con que derecho me dices esto, ¿como estas seguro de lo que afirmas Albert? Por que todos creen que pueden decir o decidir lo que debo sentir, ¿acaso crees que esto es fácil para mi? eh tratado Albert de encajar en tu familia en tu mundo, Tú mejor que nadie debería entenderme, ¿acaso tu estas satisfecho con la vida que llevas?

Acaso no seria sencillo tomar tu morral ponerte tus vaqueros tomar tus gafas obscuras y viajar a esos lugares que añoras, ¿acaso no es así de fácil Albert?

-No lo es Candy, no es tan sencillo tengo obligaciones que no me permiten…

-¡Exacto! Albert hay cosas que no nos permiten actuar como quisiéramos porque simplemente no es tan fácil y punto, tu deberías de entenderme y no estar juzgando mi comportamiento, pero si eso es lo que quieres voy a tomar mi papel de dama, de MUJER, pero la mujer que yo quiera ser, ¡entendido! ya estoy harta de que me traten como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere, que no respeten mi silencio, ni mi momento de soledad, cometí un error al dejarme influenciar en algo que yo no quería, lo hice por una buena razón pero esto esta creciendo más y más, simplemente esta que vez no soy yo, quizás tengas razón al decir que ya soy una mujer, y como mujer actuaré de hoy en adelante bajo mis reglas, ya que tanto les molesta lo que ven, no volveré a vivir la vida que no eh elegido para mi, buscaré nuevamente mi camino Albert y nada me detendrá.

Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas salió corriendo hacia la casa, estaba oscureciendo y hacia frió el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza y sentía como sus lagrimas helaban sus mejillas, Albert se quedo mudo ante la reacción furica de Candy y pensó

-¿Pero que eh hecho? esta no era la reacción que yo quería lograr en ella, debes estar sufriendo mucho mi pequeña para que reaccione como un animalito herido, eh sido un tonto. Salió corriendo tras ella, la alcanzó casi al entrar a la casa.

-Candy espera, -la tomo por el brazo, en un gesto de rabia ella se soltó del agarré y entro, limpio con rencor sus lagrimas en la sala se encontraban Archie y Anie sentados en el sofá mirando un folleto, en ese momento por la puerta principal venían Patricia y su abuela, Archie sin prestar mucha atención a los rostros turbados de Albert y Candy, sonriendo dijo

-Como saben mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero festejarlo en grande perdóname querida Candy pero no quiero fiesta ya han sido demasiadas y las que faltan, esta vez quiero que todos vayamos al Show que esta por llegar a la ciudad de un tal Gerard no se que, es francés le dicen el Ilusionista, ojala no nos desilusione jajaja

Su show a sido un éxito en Nueva York y quiero que vayamos a divertirnos el día 12 que empieza su temporada aquí en Chicago ¿que les parece? que dice Abuela Martha nos acompañaran usted y Patty por supuesto

-Claro Archivald muy caballeroso de su parte al incluirnos

-Ustedes son de la familia querida Martha -beso galantemente su mano. Se giró y camino hacia Candy- ¿que dices prima, estas de humor para un show de ilusiones? -Candy con el semblante más tranquilo contesto,

-Claro Archie me vendría bien distraerme un poco, pero por ahora voy a descansar, estoy un poco alterada por tanta trasnochada, -saludo a Martha, Anie y Patty con un beso y subió a su habitación en silencio, Anie y Patty miraron a Albert con interrogación, el solo se disculpo y se dirigió al despacho. Archie tomo nuevamente su lugar en la salita junto con Martha quien estaba muy interesada viendo el folleto sobre el show, y dijo para sí,

-Candy querida, las cosas van mejor de lo que yo pensé jejeje

Apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto Candice se recargo en ella, se dejó caer ya sin poder contener el llanto que fluía a torrentes así se quedo algún tiempo, al sentir una luz en su rostro levanto la vista y era la luna inmensa del mes de Octubre que entraba enorme por su ventana, despacio se acerco al ventanal poso sus manos en la vidriera, se perdió en el blanco nácar y matices grises de la luna.

–Terry ¿por que no te vas de mi? ¿Por que vives aquí conmigo?, ¿por que no te puedo olvidar? a pasado ya tanto tiempo y ahora que estoy sin ocupaciones que me distraigan solo quedas tu en mi mente, Terry…

-comenzó a llorar nuevamente, golpeo el vidrio con fuerza era demasiado el dolor que sentía en el pecho, insoportable, como si sintiera que el hombre dueño de su corazón compartiera el mismo sentimiento, se sentía desolada y no encontraba la razón de ello, levanto la vista nublada por las lagrimas, vio nuevamente la luna y en ella apareció ese chico que tanto había añorado su corazón, lo veía riendo llamándola "tarzan con pecas" sonrió ante el recuerdo

-Terry estoy triste porque no estas a mi lado, pero soy inmensamente feliz de haberte conocido, ese recuerdo hermoso que me dejaste el sabor de tus labios será mi mas grande tesoro, Terry veo tu rostro sonriente, tus ojos bellos que me arrancaban el alma cuando me mirabas con amor, ya no lloraré mas, cada vez que este triste tu te volverás la luna para acompañarme en mis sueños todas las noches y nunca mas me sentiré sola, Terry mi inolvidable Terry.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	5. Cap 4 Show de Ilusiones

**Hola desde México¡**

**Espero sus comentarios,**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo Goce escribiendo**

**Odet chica de Terry**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Show de Ilusiones**

**Capitulo 4**

**11 de Octubre de 1918**

-Ya felicitaste a Archie

-Si Candy, desde muy temprano -Anie no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

–Pero que tonta soy como podría pensar que fuera diferente jajajajaja

-¡Candy! me apenas - Anie notaba en Candy un ligero cambio en su humor algo había pasado entre ella y Albert ya que al entrar a la sala la noche anterior parecía que los perseguía el mismo diablo, pero como siempre no tenia el valor para hablar. Al entrar al comedor vieron a Albert sentado en el lugar de honor de la gran mesa y a Archie de pie junto a él viendo con mucho interés una nota del diario,

-Buenas tardes ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Archie! -Candy lo dijo con todo su corazón como si la tristeza que sintió la noche anterior se hubiera extinguido- perdona si no te vi por la mañana pero tenia algunos pendientes hoy así que…

Al escuchar el saludo de Candy los dos hombres se sorprendieron y sin más, al ver que Candy y Anie se aproximaban hacia ellos, Albert cerró el diario tratando de aparentar serenidad pero el rostro de Archie estaba blanco como un papel ya que la voz de Candy lo sorprendió tanto como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Al notar Candy esas reacciones tan diferentes, se le borro la sonrisa que tenia.

-¿Ah pasado algo? ¿Todo esta bien?,

- ¡Claro pequeña todo bien! -hablo Albert tratando de sonar natural, Archie tomo por los hombros a las dos chicas posicionándose en medio de ellas, para tratar de alejarlas de ahí, Candy inmediatamente se percato de ello se soltó de la mano de Archie y giró en redondo hacia Albert que intentaba "acomodar" el diario.

-¿Qué sucede Albert, que esconden?

-Vamos Candy ¿que te pasa? no es nada vayamos a la sala y…

-No soy estúpida Archie algo sucede y no me lo quieren decir -Archie y Anie se sorprendieron ante esta actitud de Candy, de la chica tierna de antaño ya no quedaba ni el rastro, Albert sabia que estaban perdidos desde el momento en que ella llegó, por mas que intentara esconder el diario. Candy lo había sentenciado ayer, dejaría ese bajo perfil que había mantenido últimamente y encararía a la vida bajo "sus reglas"

–Candy por favor, quiero que tomes esto con calma pequeña,

-Albert no, por favor no lo digas, -en la voz de Archie había un dejo de rencor,

-Vamos hablen de una vez, ¿es algo en el diario? ¿Pasa algo con los Adley?

-No Candy no es referente a nuestra familia no te preocupes -mientras Albert hablaba Candy con un movimiento rápido tomo el diario sobre la mesa y empezó a hojearlo, su corazón le avisaba donde buscar, latía con tanta fuerza que temía fuera una mala noticia, si no era asunto "Adley" se despojo de las secciones inútiles a su parecer, volaron por el aire Deportes, Finanzas, Solo le quedo la sección de sociales y espectáculos, paso pagina a pagina de la sección de sociales no había ninguna nota que correspondiera a las reacciones de sus queridos familiares, así que ante la ultima hoja examinada con detenimiento su corazón dejo de latir ,

-Si no es nada en sociales ¡por Dios! es en espectáculos "Terry" - dijo para si, paso la pagina despacio cerró los ojos, tomo aire, al mirar toda la sección entre sus manos leyó con el alma en vilo.

"Próxima boda del afamado actor Terrence Grandchester"

Fue el encabezado con letras gigantes todo lo que pudo ver, Candy se desvaneció.

– ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Vez? Te lo dije Albert, te dije que no la dejaras mirar,

Albert sin hacer caso de los reclamos de Archie tomo a Candice y la llevo a su recamara seguido de un sequito de sirvientes, Archie se quedó echando chispas y diciendo improperios dirigidos al hombre que aparecía en primera plana de la pagina de espectáculos. Anie se había quedado muda sus lagrimas corrían al leer la nota que había causado todo aquel movimiento en la mansión Adley.

"Al parecer el gran actor de Broadway Terrence Grandchester pronto contraerá matrimonio con la retirada actriz, la Señorita Susana Marlow, ayer por la noche se les vio por vez primera sobre la alfombra roja del hotel Astoria caminando muy enamorados, ella se veía radiante y sonriente, regia en su atuendo como siempre, aunque ya conocemos lo reservado del actor quien se veía impecable con ese traje negro a raya de gis y por primera vez su cabello atado, las admiradoras no paraban de alabarlo, la pareja no se detuvo a hacer ninguna declaración, Los jóvenes actores se dirigían a una función de beneficencia que estuvo a cargo de el gran ilu…. "

Anie levanto un poco la vista del diario al ver que Archie seguía haciendo un berrinche terrible al poder corroborar que Candy seguía enamorada del Aristócrata mas odioso del planeta, rápidamente Anie regreso a la lectura y continuo renglones abajo de donde se había quedado,

"Se especula que en breve el Actor y la Señorita Marlow contraigan nupcias en los próximos meses"

-Candy lo siento mucho, -Anie tomo el diario y se lo entregó a Archie- por favor, le dijo con voz baja, desaste de esto ¿quieres?

Archie lo tomo en silencio y miró por ultima vez la fotografía, en ella se veía a Terry con su porte aristocrático como siempre, no podía negar que Terry era un hombre elegante, gallardo y por que no, muy bien parecido, llevaba del brazo a Susana quien sin duda era una belleza también, ella se veía feliz y sonreía al recargar su cabeza en el brazo de Terry con un aire de candidez, mientras él la miraba como si estuviera muy enamorado, los flashes de las cámaras no perdieron detalle de esta acción la cual duro menos de un segundo pero la fotografía esta tomada para la prosperidad. Situación que Archie, Albert, Candy y Anie desconocían solo podían ver lo que era evidente en la imagen.

– ¡Maldito bastardo ingles!, aun después de todo este tiempo sigues causando dolor -arrugo con coraje toda la sección y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que lo desapareciera.

**10 de Octubre Nueva York**

-Son las 7:10, como se nota que el tipo no es ingles ¿verdad Grandchester? jajajaja -rieron al unisonó todos los presentes de la mesa reservada cerca del escenario, ante el comentario desenfadado de Robert Hattaway.

Terry también reía parecía divertirse muchísimo ya era la segunda copa de champaña que bebía, su madre lo miraba con preocupación disfrazada, hacia mucho tiempo Terry no había probado el alcohol, pareciera querer darse valor para lo que vendría ya entrada la noche, internamente Eleonor rezaba por dentro para que "algo sucediera" pedía al cielo con todas sus fuerzas para que así fuera.

Susana se sentía flotar pareciera que vivía un sueño, había conocido ya en persona y formalmente a la madre de Terry, se reencontró con sus viejos compañeros de tablas y aun a la odiosa de Karen Klaise podría soportarla esta noche, Terry era atento y caballeroso con ella, no había contactos físicos mas que los estrictamente necesarios entre los dos pero Terry se portaba muy galante y eso la hacia caminar entre nubes, amen de la envidia que le provocaba a su rival de teatro.

Susana apreciaba cada detalle del club nocturno del Astoria, era magnifico, las columnas blancas muy altas estaban iluminadas por series de pequeños focos, el lugar se encontraba a media luz así que aquel detalle le daba una atmosfera muy propicia para el espectáculo, del techo pendían grandes maceteros colgantes con helechos enormes, que junto a las palmeras naturales que se encontraban estratégicamente por todo el lugar le daban un clima selvático, el clima dentro del lugar era cálido el cual contrastaba con el viento helado que soplaba en las calles de Nueva York.

A un lado del escenario había una pequeña orquesta que amenizaba con música tranquila, haciendo que las conversaciones se llevaran a cabo con bastante fluidez y claridad.

–Todo es perfecto esta noche y tengo a mi lado a Terry, seguramente mañana los diarios hablaran de nosotros, extrañaba tanto la lluvia de flashes sobre mi cara -se decía Susana a si misma cuando de repente la orquesta quedó en silencio.

Un redoble de tambores, las luces multicolores rodeando el escenario llamaron la atención del publico presente, una voz se dejó escuchar,

"Damas y caballeros bienvenidos sean esta noche al club nocturno Astoria, nos orgullece presentar al hombre que por esta noche llenara de magia su vida, con ustedes GERARD BONOT, EL ILUCIONISTA"

La orquesta empezó a tocar una melodía misteriosa las luces prendían y apagaban sin cesar sobre el escenario, todos se mantenían expectantes para ver a tan esperado personaje, pasaron solo unos minutos pero no sucedía nada, la gente empezaba a comentar sin dejar de mirar el escenario, nada pasaba, incluso algunos caballeros desesperados se ponían de pie para mirar mejor, nada, de repente la orquesta se sumió en la afonía, una voz anunció

– ¡Miren, arriba! - todos voltearon hacia el techo del escenario, parecía una capa negra flotando sobre él, se escuchaban exclamaciones de miedo, de sorpresa, ojos muy abiertos no daban crédito a lo que veían, de repente la capa flotante giro dando de frente hacia el publico, era un hombre quien la llevaba puesta, la sostenía con sus brazos extendidos, su cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás como si mirara al cielo, vestía una camisa de seda blanca con manga abullonada y el pecho un poco descubierto, su pantalón era negro al igual que su calzado, a Terry le recordó tanto el estilo que él usaba en el colegio, su pierna derecha estaba enganchada y un poco doblada atrás de la pierna izquierda , se mantuvo así unos segundos bajo la cabeza mirando a la audiencia que se había quedado muda, y sin mas empezó su descenso en esa misma posición hacia el escenario.

Al tocar sus pies el suelo con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha soltó la capa le dio un giro rápido y la lanzó desapareciendo esta entre la gente, la orquesta empezó a tocar una melodía algo estruendosa dándole la bienvenida, él hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el publico y este estallo en jubilo ante semejante presentación, se escucharon aplausos, silbidos, era una algarabía tremenda, Gerard agradecía con venias muy galantes al publico sus aplausos, la orquesta al fin dejó de tocar y pudieron escuchar la misteriosa voz de aquel hombre de profundos e hipnotizan tés ojos negros.

-Querido publico, gracias por estar aquí esta noche, Me llamo Gerard y me gusta que me llamen Gerard,

-jajajajajaaj -el público rio,

-Esta noche debería estar yo al igual que ustedes en los brazos de Morfeo, porque no me gustan mucho las trasnochadas ¿saben?

-Jajajajajaaja

-Pero la causa que nos ha reunido aquí es algo a lo que no pude negarme cuando me lo propusieron, esta presentación es a beneficio de…

Así que estimables compañeros de este viaje mágico prepárense para una noche muy especial llena de fantasía, -al decir esto extendió su mano derecha la abrió y de su palma salieron llamas que no lo quemaban, se quedo mirando aquel fuego mientras los presentes hacían todo tipo de exclamaciones, de repente cerro su puño extinguiendo el fuego dentro de su palma y exclamo

-¡Un momento por favor! un momento, -la música paro nuevamente y Gerard camino de un lado a otro como león enjaulado tocando su sien con la mano izquierda- Tengo que ofrecer una disculpa a la persona que tuvo una queja mía hace un momento, -el publico no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba, Gerard hablaba como en soliloquio, levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Terrence y anunció

- Sr. Hattaway no soy ingles mi apreciable caballero, soy francés orgullosamente y el hecho de que haya empezado con algo de retraso este show ¡é il mio signore del difetto! pero tengo que dar una explicación coherente a mi impuntualidad,

Diciendo esto Gerard camino lento y en forma retante hacia la mesa de Terry, todos miraban la cara sorprendida de Robert, como pudo ser capaz de escuchar el ilusionista aquel comentario, Terry reía de medio lado al ver la cara de su amigo y mentor,

-Viene a darte tu merecido Robert los franceses son bastante sentidos jajajaja -todos en la mesa rieron por lo bajo viendo que Robert se ponía de todos colores ya que la luz seguía al ilusionista en su trayecto hacia la mesa, su esposa Julia apretaba su mano mientras le decía

-Es un juego Robert, sonríe -Gerard siguió con su monologó.

-Así que mi respetable Signore mi llegada tarde al show se debe a que visitaba el orfanato por el cual estamos reunidos esta noche, quise conocer y darles un momento de felicidad a esas personitas que son mis patrones en este momento,

Se escucho un ahhhhhhh femenino generalizado y ya estando enfrente de la mesa,

-Así que ese es el motivo de mi retraso, le pido por favor que me acompañe al escenario, -Robert sudaba copiosamente mientras Terry reía divertido, extendió su mano blanca y la detuvo frente a Eleonor Baker, ella acepto la propuesta sabia que aquello era solo un juego y lo acompaño hacia el escenario, al compas de una lluvia de aplausos y risas maliciosas de algunos, Robert respiro aliviado mientras en la mesa todos se reían de él.

– ¡Ah! Sr. Robert Hattaway, -volvió su rostro sobre su hombro, mientras sostenía la mano de Eleonor en alto como si condujera a una reina- Espero acepte mis mas humildes disculpas ante tal impuntualidad de mi parte -Robert solo asintió avergonzado mientras las risas continuaban.

-Damas y caballeros la diva, "Eleonor Baker" , anuncio el mago al llegar al escenario, aquel despliegue de caballerosidad y galantería ruborizaron a Eleonor ya que el publico le brindo una larga ovación a esa actriz tan querida de América, ella solo agradeció la muestra de afecto asintiendo con garbo, en seguida el Ilusionista se inclino delante de ella le plantó un beso en el dorso de su mano- A sus pies madame soy su mas ferviente admirador, es un placer para mi contar con su grata presencia esta noche, -lo decía en un tono de voz tan seductora, que llegó el turno para Terry de ponerse serio, y de ser el blanco de las risas traviesas.

En voz baja intercambiaron algunas palabras cuando de repente Gerard toco con su dedo índice la frente de Eleonor e inmediatamente esta cerro los ojos como si durmiera, la cargo en sus brazos, cosa que a Terry no le gustó nada, la acomodo sobre una plataforma y empezó a hacer ademanes sobre el cuerpo de su madre, la música sonaba misteriosa, Gerard comenzó a mover la plataforma que se encontraba bajo la bella diva dormida, dejando suspendidos sus pies,

Así fue retirándola poco a poco hasta que solo su cabeza con su largo cabello estaban en el filo, Gerard hacia gala de movimientos propios de mago hasta que al son del redoble de los tambores alejó completamente la plataforma que rodo con toda facilidad por el escenario, el cuerpo de Eleonor estaba suspendido el ruedo de su vestido caía al igual que su cabello, Gerard tomo una barra de acero y la paso por encima y debajo de ella arrancando exclamaciones de asombro, hizo un movimiento con sus manos indicando a que el cuerpo se elevará un poco y cada vez mas hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza, Gerard giro su muñeca con elegancia e increíblemente el cuerpo de Eleonor inconsciente giro lentamente, luego dijo algunas palabras que solo ella era capaz de escuchar, después en voz alta dijo,

-¡Eleonor despierta! -ella abrió sus ojos y se turbo un poco al ver en que posición se encontraba, Gerard la tranquilizo se posiciono debajo de ella y al contar tres la mujer cayo en vilo en los brazos de Gerard que la recibió con un sonrisa.

La bajo caballerosamente ella pendía de su cuello como una chiquilla emocionada, se separaron sonriendo, le hizo una venia y la condujo a su lugar ante el aplauso ensordecedor del público, Terry se encontraba con los brazos cruzados con un semblante claramente molesto, Gerard notó que él fue al único que no conquisto con sus trucos y dijo para sí

- Sigues tu, amigo.

-Bien, hemos dado un paseo por el territorio de la magia y la ilusión, pero para que vean que no todo es lo que parece me gustaría pedir la presencia de algún caballero, alguno que no tema a lo desconocido, que sea mucho mas valiente que nuestra heroína Eleonor Baker

–jajajajaja, -la risa fue generalizada,

-Muy bien como veo que no hay un valiente, pues lo siento caballeros pero el show debe continuar,

-jajajajajaaja -mas risas,

-Así que… -la luz se coloco sobre Terry que en ese momento llegaba de algún sitio, sin dar importancia a lo que sucedía alrededor de él, tomo su lugar con toda arrogancia y cruzo la pierna desenfadadamente, inmediatamente encendió un cigarrillo el publico aplaudía y sus amigos lo animaban a pasar al escenario pero el no se inmutaba solo miraba cautelosamente al ilusionista y entre ellos dos se encendió una chispa de desafío, de ver que voluntad podría más,

-Vamos caballero -lo invitaba Gerard- ¿Acaso no sabe usted que el tabaco es malo para la salud?

-Jajajajajaja -todos rieron

-Quizás pueda yo hacerle un favor quitando de su mente esa dependencia indeseable -sus palabras sonaban retadoras, Terry sacaba lentamente el humo atreves de sus labios,

-Y quien dijo que yo quiero dejar de fumar -esto parecía ya un duelo de titanes, así que sin más Eleonor intervino,

-Vamos Terry es divertido inténtalo,

-Venimos a divertirnos Terry, no dejes que ese maguito piense que eres débil, -las palabras de Susana encendieron su ego y sin más se levanto de su lugar y camino con toda seguridad, alto, gallardo, el actor joven más guapo y cotizado del momento, al llegar y subir el escalón que lo separaba del escenario, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar,

¡Es Terrence Grandchester! –se escuchaba murmurar por todo el lugar.

-¡Vaya! veo que usted es bastante conocido por aquí -dijo socarronamente Gerard,

-Si algo, -respondió Terry arrancando las risas del publico, todos sabían quien era Terrence por supuesto. Gerard también sonrió

-Caballero ¿puede decir su nombre a la audiencia? ¡pero que pregunta tan obvia! Esta entre sus conocidos

-jajajajajaja -risas generalizadas

-Terrence Grandchester

-Muy bien Terrence, esta dispuesto a dejarme entrar en su inconsciente y ayudarlo a superar el tabaco, que vaya que no es una sana costumbre.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero dejarlo? "Gerard Bonot"

-Wow veo que después de todo si pude atrapar un poco de su atención y sabe como me llamo,

-jajajajajaja

-Terrence acaso tiene miedo de adentrarse a su mundo interno -hablaba con una voz tan profunda mirando directamente a los ojos de Terry, él sostenía la mirada y ya no pudo escapar al embrujo de esos ónix negros, todos veían como Terry se había quedado mudo y miraba fijamente a Gerard, sin embargo Gerard chasqueo los dedos y Terry volvió en si un poco desorientado,

-Ven amigos tal parece que el Sr. Grandchester si necesita ayuda pero, para poder adentrarnos tengo que pedir su autorización,

Todos los presentes al unisonó lo alentaban a decir que sí, Terry confundido no sabia que decir, se sentía extraño,

-Usted señorita ¿cual es su nombre?

-Susana Marlow,

-Bien Susana ¿que dice usted?

-Vamos Terry hazlo, -lo animo.

-Terrence ¿me permite?

-Por qué no, esto es un juego además mi adicción al tabaco "nadie" a podido quitármela, solo… no creo que este maguito pueda cambiar nada, voy a seguirle el juego -decía Terry para si.

Gerard ya tenía una silla lista y esperaba paciente la respuesta de Terry,

-Muy bien Bonot, has tu magia -antes de que Terry terminara de hablar Gerard toco su frente con el dedo índice y Terry dócilmente se dejo llevar, le ordeno sentarse en la silla, chasqueo los dedos y Terry despertó, sorprendido observo que estaba del otro lado del escenario sentado en la silla que Gerard había dispuesto, empezó a sentirse turbado porque no recordaba como había llegado allí, todos aplaudían al ver que Bonot ya era dueño de la voluntad del actor.

Pero lo que siguió a continuación Terry no se lo esperaba como estaba algo confundido con la guardia baja, solo pudo reaccionar sin poner ninguna resistencia a la pregunta de Gerard sin más cayo en un profundo letargo y ya no supo de sí

-Muy bien Terrence Grandchester quiero que me escuches con atención, solo puedes escuchar mi voz y solo mi voz, no hay nadie en este lugar solo tu y yo, -su voz era pausada y casi arrastraba las palabras.

-Tu mente es una pantalla en blanco y quiero que al hacerte una pregunta en esa pantalla veas y captes con absoluta atención lo primero que pase por tu mente, te concentraras en esa imagen, o las imágenes que aparecerán que deberán ser relacionadas con la primera, ¿me escuchas Terrence?

-Si,

-Muy bien Terrence, escucha la cuenta regresiva y veras esa pantalla en blanco 10, 9, 8,

Estas relajado tu respiración es muy agradable y acompasada 7, 6, 5,

Veras esa imagen en tu mente algo que te preocupa Terrence ¿que es? 4, 3, 2,

Terrence Grandchester - dijo con voz ronca y pausada casi como en un susurro, ¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? 1… CANDY.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	6. Cap 5 ¿Cual es tu peor miedo?

**Hola desde México¡**

**Como estan? que les a parecido la historia? jejeje algo confusa al principio, jijiji algunas chicas me dijeron que nunca imaginaron que el peor miedo de Terry fuera Candy, recuerdo que dijeron cuando lo publique por primera ves (esta es la segunda):**

**"Yo crei que era Susana" jajajajaja el peor miedo de Terry jajajajajaja  
**

**bueno, bueno aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo, la situacion se va perfilando, que sucedera con el Ilucionista y sus jueguitos mentales? uuu ya veran que pasa.**

**Aun falta el punto de vista de Candy y ustedes queridos lectores ¿Cual es su peor miedo? sera miedo al amor?**

**Dejen comentarios, en serio no muerdo, jejejejeje animense¡ me encantara saber sus opiniones.**

**Jari, DalilAzul, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios¡**

**Odet**

**Goza de mi lectura, como yo goce escribiendo.**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?**

**Capitulo 5**

**Chicago 12 de Octubre 1918**

-Abuela Martha, que gusto volverla a ver a pasado tanto tiempo,

-¡Gerard! Hijo, que alegría volver a verte, mírate pero si eres todo un hombre y que apuesto estas -le dijo palmeándole la mejilla,

-Abuela Martha que dices, me avergüenzas, -la abrazaba con mucho cariño, en verdad aquella anciana lo hacia sentirse como un chiquillo otra vez, abrió sus ojos al notar que alguien lo veía con detenimiento, una chica con anteojos muy propia en sus modales esperaba tras de ellos sin decir nada.

– ¿Pero quien es esta bella dama? -Dijo Gerard separándose de Martha,

-¡Oh querido! déjame presentarte a mi nieta Patricia ya te eh hablado de ella ¿la recuerdas?

-Así que tu eres Patricia Obrien -tomo su mano y caballerosamente le planto un beso, Patty estaba apenada como era que su abuela hablaba con un extraño sobre ella.

-m… mucho gusto, Sr. Bonot,

-Por favor llámame Gerard,

-si, si, le gusta que le digan Gerard ya lo sé, -Martha lo tomo por el brazo y camino con él dirigiéndose al salón comedor del hotel donde estaba hospedado, hacia unos minutos que había llegado de la estación del tren procedente de la gran manzana.

–Vamos Patty querida acompáñanos,

- Si abuela -con todo y su pena camino en silencio tras de ellos, pudo entonces mirar detenidamente a aquel hombre que, quien sabe que tanto sabría sobre ella, porque conociendo a su abuela…

Sin temor a ser descubierta, minuciosamente escudriño la figura de ese hombre, era alto con la piel bronceada, su cabello era abundante y ondulado caía sobre su cuello negro y sedoso. Su perfil francés exquisito y sus ojos negros la hipnotizaron cuando los vio por primera vez al momento de abrazar a su abuela, no vestía como los demás hombres pareciera que se había quedado en la época de Shakespeare usaba saco solo para no chocar demasiado con la moda actual pero a leguas se veía que no era un hombre convencional la espalda muy ancha, la cintura estrecha,

Patricia se sonrojo al admirar a ese hombre que la pillo viéndola sobre su hombro, debería tener como alrededor de unos 28 o 29 años estaba en toda su plenitud no tenia ningún rasgo de adolescente pero su abuela lo trataba como a un chiquillo y él recibía su cariño correspondiendo igual.

-Y bien abuela me tienes algo preocupado, cual es el problema que tienes, en que puedo ayudarte,

-Veras hijo quiero saber si esa cosa que tu haces, eso de meterte en la mente de los demás funciona,

-¿La hipnosis?

-Si eso que te enseño el Dr. Loco ese con el que fuiste,

-jajajajajajajajajaja abuela eres incorregible, Freud no es ningún loco, él es un genio y…

-Ya se que lo idolatras Gerard pero yo necesito saber, si eso funciona de verdad -la voz de la abuela sonaba seria, así que Gerard controlo su risa, mas interesado y un poco preocupado hablo

-Bueno abuela el éxito de la hipnosis depende mucho de que la persona quiera cooperar y permita que se le trate de ayudar,

-Y si la persona no quiere,

-Uff pues entonces ahí si esta bastante difícil, éticamente hablando a la fuerza no se debe realizar porque del inconsciente se sabe muy poco o nada todavía y la hipnosis es como dejar abierta una puerta a lo desconocido, no se sabe que podría salir de ahí, así que por eso la persona debe dar su autorización y también debe de cooperar para llevar a un buen termino el proceso, a veces por las mismas debilidades de la persona se puede lograr algo y la hipnosis se da, aun sin la autorización si se es diestro y se domina la técnica pero es una ruleta rusa abuela y en lugar de ayudar puede causarse un gran daño que pudiera ser irreversible. Patty y Martha escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Gerard.

–Ya veo, -dijo la abuela,

-Martha Obrien ¿que te traes entre manos esta vez?

-Jajajaja que bien me conoces hijo, quiero pedirte tu ayuda para una amiga nuestra que… bueno se muere de amor y queremos ayudarla.

-¿Me quieres pedir que la hipnotice y que haga que se olvide de quien la tiene así? Jajajajajajaja por dios abuela la hipnosis no funciona así jajajajajaja mi querida abuela yo no me presto para ese tipo de cosas y tu lo sabes bien, este poder es un don muy poderoso y por lo visto esa amiga tuya no quiere recibir ayuda y a la fuerza sin que quiera cooperar mucho menos,

Abuela, me conoces bien y sabes que yo no utilizo mis técnicas ni me presto para hacerla de celestina.

–No, no, querido, tú no me has entendido ¿tienes tiempo aun? Quiero contarte una historia,

-Claro abuela creo que esto se va a poner muy bueno, el show es mas tarde y quiero saber lo que tu mente loquita esta maquinando, la verdad me muero de curiosidad jejeje,

Patty solo miraba con atención sin perder detalle de la gran camaradería que existía entre estas dos personas que aunque sus edades fueran muy diferentes, pareciera que convivían en el mismo plano.

–Bueno Gerard esta es la historia de una chica que…

Así que lo que te quiero pedir no es que le quites el trauma ni nada por el estilo, se que ayudaste a tu abuela a quitarle la fobia a las ratas ¿no es así? Antes se desmayaba solo de que le mencionaran la palabra jejejeje, ¡pobre Merit!

Me contaste que enfrento su miedo y al menos ya no se paraliza al ver cualquier ratoncillo en el ático, sino que tiene el valor de enfrentarlo ¿no es así? -Gerard escuchaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios inclinándose sobre sus antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa, aquellos recuerdos de su querida abuela, siendo su conejillo de indias lo divertían,

-Si, así es, la abuela Merit fue mi primer modelo,

-Tu conejillo de indias querrás decir, pobre Merit…

- jajajajajajajajaja -los tres rieron con desenfado,

-Bueno hijo el caso es que eso mismo quiero que hagas con esta chica, que ella enfrente sus miedos, que saque el valor de no se donde y los enfrente y de ser posible los supere, eso es lo único que te pido que ella se de esa oportunidad de levantarse y enfrentar los demonios que la atormentan, ¿seria eso posible Gerard?

-Hum… y ¿cuando quieres que la vea?

-Esta noche en tu show,

-¿QUEEEEE? ¿Esta misma noche?,

-Si ya te conté los acontecimientos y esto no puede esperar mas mira, tenemos este plan…

-¿Tenemos? -Gerard miro a Patty sorprendido.

-Si Patty va a ayudarme con todo esto, mira esto es lo que planeo hacer… y tú tienes que ayudarme Gerard, sin tu ayuda no podría llevarlo a cabo, ¿me ayudaras hijo?

-Abuela… -Gerard se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, cruzo sus brazos con semblante serio- mira eso de querer interferir en el destino de los demás no es correcto, tu lo sabes,

-Entonces ¿no me ayudaras? -dijo Martha con incertidumbre.

-Pero, Aun no eh terminado abuela, al parecer ustedes quieren mucho a esta chica y ella es una persona muy importante, es desprendida y piensa mas en los otros que en si misma, así que pienso igual que tu, aunque no la conozca creo que merece ser feliz y vencer eso que le hace daño,

-Entonces ¿me ayudaras? -la abuela esbozo una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-Confió en tu buen juicio abuela y se que esto lo haces por su bien, igual que me alentaste a mi, me apoyaste hasta el final; sí abuela, te ayudaré,

Martha y Patty se abrazaron emocionadas y con el ímpetu, Patty tomo la mano de Gerard entre las suyas y con las lagrimas fuera de sus ojos dijo "gracias" este gesto tomo por sorpresa a Gerard, se miraron por un momento y disimuladamente los dos se soltaron, Patty sintió que un fuego le quemaba las mejillas por la vergüenza, pero no le importaba estaba tan emocionada de poder ayudar a Candy que aquel gesto le nació del corazón,

-Gerard solo un ultimo favor, como esta chica es tan testaruda y perspicaz, quiero que finjas que no nos hemos visto hasta esta noche, por obvias razones,

-Ok abuela -Gerard se impresiono al ver la extrema timidez de Patty, y sin dejar de mirarla pregunto

-Y… ¿como dices que se llama la chica?

-Candy -Gerard volteo lleno de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

**Nueva York 11 de Octubre 1918**

-¡Espere! ¡Espere un momento por favor! -la voz de una chica lo hizo detenerse puesto que estaba a punto de subir al tren que lo llevaría a Chicago, no le gustaban las aglomeraciones y quería descansar después del show de anoche, al volverse vio como una chica vestida con un abrigo y apoyada en un bastón se dirigía hacia el con premura.

–Señorita Marlow ¿en que puedo servirle madame?,

-Tiene buena memoria Señor Bonot.

–Madame en este negocio es una herramienta indispensable, -le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, puesto que el rostro de Susana no tenia ningún semblante amigable, él ya sabia porque,

-Quiero saber que fue lo que Terrence Grandchester le dijo anoche, quiero saber que le hizo usted mientras desaparecieron del escenario.

El rostro de Susana hacia esfuerzos por tratar de controlar el enojo que cada vez era más,

-Señorita Marlow ¿a que se refiere usted?

-No trate de envolverme Bonot ¡contésteme! Algo pasó con Terrence desde que usted no se que cosa le hizo, él ahora esta diferente no es el mismo hombre con el que entre a ver su show, que es a lo que tanto teme Terry, Bonot ¿que es? ¡Le exijo que me diga que pasó anoche!

Gerard solo la miraba fijo estudiando sus lenguaje corporal entendía perfectamente el enojo de esta mujer, pero las cosas que sucedieron anoche se salieron de control y él tuvo que remediar lo que había iniciado para no dejar en el limbo a ese hombre que por dentro sufría mas de lo que quería aparentar con su arrogancia, ese era el tipo de riesgos a los que se exponía Gerard al hacer una hipnosis en público, el inconsciente cuando se le abre la puerta sale desbocado, sin control, tratando de encontrar una válvula de escape de ese encierro en el que se encuentra prisionero.

-Señorita Marlow de que se preocupa usted, al aparecer el Sr. Grandchester es su pareja ¿o me equivocó?

–Si, lo es pero…

-Entonces señorita Marlow no tiene nada que temer ¿o si? -esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Susana, temer… temer… temer…

-Este… claro que no tengo nada que temer él y yo pronto nos casaremos solo que esta tan distinto y…

-Ya lo ve madame, entonces no hay nada que deba perturbarla, usted esta totalmente segura ¿no es as? Tan segura, que sabe que él Sr. Grandchester esta enamorado de usted.

Susana se quedo muda mirando los ojos casi acusadores de Gerard, sus palabras retumbaban en su mente ni el ruido del motor de la locomotora se escuchaba ya, Gerard al ver que la había atrapado camino alrededor de ella diciendo con voz pausada,

-Si tan segura estas Susana Marlow, ¿que es lo que te inquieta? Vuelve a tu hogar sin ningún pendiente, solo si estas segura -su voz era casi un susurro, Susana veía a la nada solo escuchaba aquellas palabras de la profunda voz del mago.

-Susana Marlow ¿a que le teme tanto?

Mil imágenes de Terry diciéndole adiós pasaron por su mente, el subconsciente de Susana la tenia ya a su merced se apodero de su voluntad y conspiro en su contra, la voz de Gerard y sus profundos ojos solo fueron el detonante, Susana estaba suspendida entre dos realidades, atrapada entre su perverso inconsciente, y entre la voz de Gerard ni una cosa ni otra triunfaba, solo flotaba entre una mezcla de esos dos entes. Gerard trato también de darle un buen término y una segunda oportunidad a aquella mujer, pregunto casi en su oído

-¿Cuál es tu peor miedo Susana Marlow? Su monstruo interno empezó a trabajar en su contra, pero antes de que Gerard terminara esta sesión express nuevamente el destino hizo de las suyas, cuando iba a dar seguimiento al proceso que había iniciado, la locomotora dejo soltar el vapor por la caldera haciendo el típico sonido que anunciaba la partida así como el silbato que anuncia que el tren esta por marchar, fue tan fuerte el estruendo que Susana despertó del letargo y solo recordó las ultimas palabras de Gerard, las que le convenía mas creer

-Creo que tiene razón Gerard, Terry muy pronto se casará conmigo y eso es lo único que importa disculpe el abrupto, que tenga buen viaje -sin más comenzó a alejarse,

- ¡Señorita Marlow espere por favor! - Gerard trato de detenerla, pero cuando iba a ir tras ella el tren comenzó a moverse y siendo ya mediodía si perdía este tren, no llegaría a tiempo para la inauguración de su temporada en Chicago, por un momento dudo en seguirla y terminar con lo que empezó o subir al tren, no era un persona irresponsable en su trabajo, así que de un salto subió al tren que ya estaba en movimiento, se quedo en la escalerilla mirando alejarse a la joven Marlow, temió las consecuencias que vendrían de no haber terminado con la hipnosis correctamente , ni él mismo se imaginaba las consecuencias que aquello traería.

-Si el destino así lo quiso, que así sea -dijo el mago perdiendo de vista la figura de Susana en el andén.

**Chicago 12 de Octubre 1918**

-¿Candy estas segura que te sientes bien? No tienes que hacer esto, podemos regresar a casa si lo deseas,

-Estoy bien Albert de verdad, ya decidí dejar el pasado atrás, creo que tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste,

-Pequeña yo quería disculparme por haberte tratado con tanta brutalidad la otra noche yo…

-Albert no digas nada por favor ya eso paso, yo también estaba alterada y… el caso es que siempre eres tu quien esta conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre a mi lado cuando lo necesito, yo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, nunca tendría con que pagártelo,

-Vamos Candy no digas eso, yo no te estoy pasando factura de nada, solo quiero que seas tu misma y que seas feliz, ese es mi objetivo pequeña.

–Albert gracias -se dieron un abrazo, de esos que atrapan, que sanan las heridas, que te llenan el corazón de una tibieza reconfortante,

-Entonces llorona, nuevamente ¿los mejores amigos?

-Si, los mejores amigos Albert,

Llegaron al Hotel "El Márquez" donde se presentaría el show del ilusionista, como era el debut había miles de cámaras fotografiando a las personalidades que llegaban al lugar, Candy y Albert pararon un momento cuando un reportero hablo con Albert sobre un asunto de las empresas, el se acerco con gusto a responder, llevaba a Candy del brazo se veían muy divertidos como en los viejos tiempos, volvían a ser los rebeldes de antaño y por primera vez se dieron el permiso de mostrar su afecto de "hermanos" frente a todos, al notarlo el reportero pregunto algo que Albert no pudo escuchar, solo alcanzó a decir "SI" ante las palabras "Candice White Adley" que fue lo único que escuchó,

Candy también sonrió al ver divertida que su amigo no había entendido nada al igual que ella, se miraron a los ojos un segundo, sintieron los flases en sus rostros y al volverse el reportero ya no se encontraba ahí, volvieron a reír y siguieron su camino hacia el salón.

Dentro se encontraban Anie y Archie el festejado, la abuela Martha y Patricia y para su pesar también estaban en la mesa los Legan, con su pose de "ya llegó la huérfana" la tía abuela había insistido en que los Legan los acompañaran.

Archie no pudo negarse más a su petición, Albert los tenia neutralizados, los había amenazado con quitarles los beneficios de pertenecer a los Adley si seguían molestando a Candy así que Eliza no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer y Neal desde el tal compromiso frustrado por Albert se mantenía a distancia.

Al llegar a la mesa se saludaron con júbilo ya que pensaban que tal vez Candy no asistiría por lo que había pasado el mediodía de ayer, incluso Martha estaba temiendo que su plan no se llevara a cabo pero al ver llegar a Candy suspiro aliviada.

– ¡Vaya Candy! Pensé que estabas enferma y no vendrías al show

-Eliza gracias por preocuparte por mi salud pero ya estoy mucho mejor, y ¿como supiste que estaba enferma Eliza? ¿Quien te lo dijo? -todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla,

-Bueno yo, este,

-Si me entero de que algún sirviente te sirve de espía lo voy a despedir,

-Archie tranquilízate, -lo alentó Anie.

-Eliza compórtate o pediré que te retires, en cuanto a lo que menciono Archie tomare cartas en el asunto.

Eliza palideció pero trato de mantenerse serena, prefirió dejar las cosas así y no provocar mas la ira de Albert quien con solo mover un dedo podría fastidiarle la vida en un segundo. Tomaron todos sus lugares y el show comenzó,

-Damas y Caballeros, "EL Márquez" se complace en presentar a Gerard Bonot "EL Ilusionista"

Todos lo recibieron con una lluvia de aplausos, las luces se apagaron mucho humo salió de algún lugar, en la penumbra Gerard apareció sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón la luz principal estaba sobre él e hizo una profunda reverencia, el publico aplaudió eufórico todos estaban sorprendidos de cómo llegó sin ser visto a ese lugar, de repente con un impulso "voló" hacia el centro de la pista donde habían puesto tarimas que hacia las veces de escenario, la orquesta se encontraba detrás de él, tocando la música del opening Todos aplaudían sin cesar,

-Damas y caballeros bienvenidos sean a esta noche maravillosa llena de magia e ilusión, mi nombre es Gerard y me gusta que me llamen Gerard

-Ves Patty, te lo dije, desde niño decía esa tonta frase jeje -dijo la abuela en el oído de su nieta, quien sonrió ante el comentario,

-Antes que nada quiero dedicar mi actuación de esta noche a la dama distinguida que se encuentra en esa mesa, -Eliza se dio por aludida y enderezo al máximo su postura al ver que Gerard se acercaba

-La distinguida dama Martha OBrien, -le beso el dorso de la mano- madame a sus pies, esta actuación es para usted -el publico aplaudió mientras Elisa ponía cara de decepción, como era posible que ese vejestorio conociera a tal monumento de hombre, Gerard vestía en esta ocasión todo de negro, el estilo de la camisa similar al del show de Nueva York pero confeccionada en exquisita seda la cual tenia un ligero brillo que con las luces lo hacían ver muy seductor,

- Señoras y señores "Martha Obrien" -la abuela conmovida por la mención sin pensarlo se levanto y besó a Gerard en la mejilla el cual gustoso le regreso el beso mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, el publico silbaba y aplaudía mientras los ocupantes de la mesa sonreían con asombro de que la abuela Martha conociera a tal hombre, ella no lo había mencionado nunca.

Gerard hizo galas de sus mejores trucos e ilusiones tenia atrapada a la audiencia pareciera que quería impresionar a alguien, hizo despliegue de sus galanterías y movió por el escenario su cuerpo con elegancia entre cada truco y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de Martha todos lo notaron y creyeron que era por la abuela, pero no era así…

De pronto los redobles de los tambores resonaron, el momento había llegado, Patty se encontraba muy nerviosa no sabia si por lo que seguía a continuación o por sentir la mirada penetrante de Gerard, tenia que controlar sus nervios ya que era el momento de actuar y no había marcha atrás,

-Se que ayer una persona entre ustedes cumplió años y me hace el honor de festejarlo hoy en mi show -todos miraban expectantes, Gerard toco su sien con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha señaló hacia la mesa de Martha,

-Damas y caballeros el Sr. Archivald Cornwell brindémosle un fuerte aplauso, ¡venga aquí Sr. Cornwell! -todos lo animaron y Archie que le fascina ser el centro de atención se acomodo elegantemente su saco y se acerco a Gerard,

-¡Tu se lo dijiste abuela!

-No Candy, tengo años que no veo a Gerard por eso estaba tan emocionada de que me reconociera, lo deje de ver siendo un adolescente jejejeje

-Oh vaya, ¿como lo supo entonces?

-Es un gran mago Candy, tendrá sus trucos jajaja

-Si abuela tienes razón, -Gerard hacia algunos trucos con cartas por lo cual Archie le ayudaba, termino el acto y Archivald tomo nuevamente su lugar después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el mago,

-¡Señorita Adley! -Candy volvió la cara sorprendida- su primo dice que usted es muy valiente y temeraria, ¿será capaz de acompañarme al escenario? O… dejará a su querido primo desprestigiado ante tal mentira,

Gerard uso los trucos que conocía para retar a Candy y tratar de que no se negara a acompañarlo, si lo rechazaba Patty y Martha entrarían en acción, Candy volteó a ver a Archie con gesto interrogativo, Archie la miró burlón

-¿Que pasa Candy? Me pregunto que quien de las damas de esta mesa era en verdad temeraria y pues la respuesta es lógica ¿no?

-Archie como pudiste -contesto Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa,

-Vamos Candy si llegaste de Londres a América tu sola, no te dará miedo este mago ¿o si? -Esa mención turbo a Candy que se quedo en silencio mientras Anie le daba un codazo en las costillas a Archie

-¡Auch! -Candy levanto el rostro, vio a Albert que la observaba con ternura

-Adelante pequeña, será divertido -Ella no dudó más y se dirigió hacia el escenario ante los aplausos del público.

Gerard pensó cual de las tres damas sentadas en la mesa además de Patricia y la abuela Martha seria Candy, no debe ser la pelinegra acompañante de Cornwell ya que al parecer son pareja, ni la pelirroja ya que tiene poses de "soy la joya mas valiosa que haya existido"

sonrió para sí, sin embargo la rubia parece mas cálida, amistosa, tal como la describió la abuela, no estaba equivocado ya que al verla dirigirse al escenario pudo darse cuenta que la chica triste, era en realidad muy bella, vestía un traje en color rojo, de corte imperio, las mangas diminutas y altos guantes blancos, la franja de tela que cubría el busto de Candy brillaba así como el ruedo del vestido que al caminar se levantaba un poco, su cabello estaba arreglado en un chongo alto dejando caer pequeños ricitos de su peinado, haciéndola ver infantil a pesar del color tan llamativo de su vestido, en su cabello había un adorno de plumas con un fino broche, parecía ver caminar a una hada entre el humo y las luces, era realmente hermosa, Gerard se preguntaba si seria la misma chica,

-Seria una tremenda casualidad, -"Gerard no existen las casualidades recuérdalo"… eran las palabras de su maestro hindú con el cual estudio "Todo es causa y efecto" "elegir, decidir, actuar" "acción y reacción"

Pidió su autorización para ser hipnotizada sin pensarlo Candy dijo

-SI -Gerard empezó el proceso y la durmió con la misma técnica,

-Señorita Adley puede decir su nombre a la audiencia,

-Candice White Adley

-¿Puedo llamarla Candy?

-Si,

-Pero que hombre tan atrevido llamarla por su primer nombre y Candy…

-Eliza silencio

-¡Ash! -bufo molesta la pelirroja de ver como Candy era el centro de atención.

-Muy bien Candy ¿sabe bailar?

-Si,

-¿Alguna vez a bailado tango Candy?

-No,

-¡Perfecto! -exclamo Gerard- entonces la haremos una experta bailarina de tango, -Gerard toco su frente nuevamente y hablaba con Candy en susurros

-Cuando cuente tres Candy, usted será una experta bailarina de tango, 1, 2, 3,

Candy despertó como si no hubiera pasado nada, Gerard extendió su mano seductoramente

-¿Me permite esta pieza Candy?

-Si, -contesto ella muy segura de si misma y sin vacilar.

Se apagaron las luces del lugar un segundo, solo quedo iluminado el centro del escenario y a continuación esto fue lo que los espectadores vieron:

Apareció Gerard con un saco puesto y con un sobrero en la mano, sonó la música y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos a lo que continuación presenciaron, Gerard hizo gala de su encanto al bailar dejando a todos asombrados, Candy bailaba magistralmente al lado de Gerard, aunque el vestido de Candy se enredaba entre sus piernas un poco no tuvo ninguna dificultad al danzar, conociendo su gran energía y vitalidad no tuvo ningún problema en seguir a Gerard, el beso que plantó en la mejilla de Candy arranco risas de la audiencia, pareciera que ellos se conocían de toda la vida pues estaban perfectamente acoplados e hicieron una demostración excelsa de cómo bailar tango.

Al entrar en la penumbra después de terminar de bailar Gerard arrojo el sombrero y el saco con movimientos rápidos, tomo a Candy del brazo y se dirigieron nuevamente a donde estaba la luz en el escenario.

El publico los ovaciono largamente, Albert aplaudía con fervor, ese era el espíritu libre de Candy, Eliza estaba que no cavia de rabia de ver que nuevamente la huérfana era el centro de atención, Patricia estaba extasiada con ese hombre deseando que hubiera sido ella y no Candy quien estuviera ahora tomada de su brazo recibiendo los aplausos,

-Damas y caballeros la señorita Adley a tenido suficiente ejercicio por el día de hoy,

-jajajajajajaja,

-Así que le vendría bien un merecido descanso, como premio a su fenomenal participación haremos "algo por ella" -condujo a Candy a la misma plataforma donde había estado Eleonor anteriormente, le pidió que se recostara,

-Al parecer amigos, esta bella dama no le teme a nada,

-jajajajajaja -risas generalizadas,

-Veamos Candy si eso es verdad, ¿Candy me escuchas?

-Si,

-Cierra tus ojos, escucharas mi voz y solo mi voz, no hay nadie mas en este lugar Candy solo tu y yo, pon ahora tu mente en blanco y veras una pantalla, te hare un pregunta y veras en esa pantalla la imagen e imágenes relacionadas que deberán ser lo primero que pase por tu mente, ¿me escuchas Candy?

-Si,

-Bien Candy, escucha la cuenta regresiva y veras esa pantalla en blanco 10, 9, 8,

Estas relajada y tu respiración es normal, 7,6,5,

Algo te angustia o preocupa Candy, ¿Qué es? 4, 3, 2,

Candice White Adley ¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? 1… TERRY

Cuando hizo esta pregunta a Albert se le borró la sonrisa de la boca y ya no supo que esperar, rápidamente Gerard tomo una gran manta la puso sobre el cuerpo de Candy extendió sus manos sobre ella haciendo movimientos circulares, de repente quito de un jalón la manta y Candy junto con la mesa habían desaparecido, el público aplaudió fuertemente, enseguida en el mismo lugar en que había estado la mesa tomo nuevamente la manta la extendió delante de su cuerpo cubriéndolo del publico, la manta calló lentamente y Gerard había desaparecido, de inmediato un grupo de bailarines y colaboradores junto a el show de luces y humo se hicieron presentes a distraer al publico con sus malabarismos.

Bajo el escenario estaba Gerard a un lado de la plataforma donde estaba Candy aun en letargo y con los ojos cerrados su frente y pecho estaban perlados por el sudor del esfuerzo de haber bailado de aquella manera, incluso sus rizos sueltos estaban pegados a su cuello por la humedad, el también sudaba y su camisa se pegaba a su varonil pecho donde ajustaba más. Saco un pañuelo y limpio la frente de la chica,

-Candy no hay mucho tiempo, escúchame con atención, ¿que es lo que te atormenta?, ¿lo vez Candy? Míralo bien, ¿podrás vivir toda tu vida soportándolo? ¿Vivirás tu vida huyendo sin enfrentarlo?

Candy veía pasar por su mente miles de imágenes de Terry de Susana, el accidente, las escaleras, la terrible soledad, el desamor, la fotografía de su próxima boda, se atormentaba viendo como Terry veía con ilusión a Susana y como en su mente Terry le daba la espalda para siempre a ella al fin había un abismo inmenso entre los dos, Candy dejo caer de sus ojos unas lagrimas tibias, que Gerard notó

– Esa persona, situación o circunstancia que te aterra, escúchame Candy, la vas a superar, sea aquello que te cause angustia, temor, perdida, vas a superarla Candice, no huiras, la enfrentaras, la encararas con valor, escucharas con el corazón y seguirás no a la razón sino a lo que te haga feliz y con lo que tu conciencia este tranquila al fin, sea cual sea tu decisión, lucharas, no te dejaras vencer y nunca mas te sentirás culpable por las decisiones tomadas porque sabrás, tendrás la certeza que tu decisión fue la mejor.

Ahora Candice quiero que pongas en palabras tu peor miedo, míralas escritas en la pantalla, grábalas en tu mente consiente y subconsciente, lee cada palabra escrita lentamente y ahora quedaran guardadas, cuando llegue el momento decisivo de enfrentar tu miedo, cuando las escuches, todo el amor que sientes saldrá sin ataduras, tu conciencia estará mas alerta que nunca y defenderás lo que "sea tuyo" sin vacilación lucharas por él a conciencia y cuando hayas decidido al fin, te sentirás plena, segura y ya nada podrá volver a lastimarte.

Despierta Candice y este miedo te acechará hasta que llegué el momento de enfrentarlo, no vivirás en paz hasta que le hayas echo frente, tu temor mas grande te perseguirá y te hará su presa hasta que no puedas huir de él y lo enfrentes por fin. Candy despierta ahora y no recordaras nada de esto, solo tu miedo se va contigo hoy hasta que logres vencerlo, Despierta Candy, Despierta ya, chasqueo los dedos cerca de su oído y Candy abrió los ojos,

-¿Donde estoy?

-vamos señorita Adley el show debe continuar ya a descansado bastante, acompáñeme por favor.

Candy algo confundida tomo su mano bajo de la mesa y subieron por unas escaleras muy pequeñas, entraron en un lugar estrecho, estaba todo oscuro y ella no podía ver donde estaba, jamás hubiera imaginado que en ese mismo lugar estrecho había estado Terry antes, solo escuchaba a la orquesta que seguía tocando, redoble de tambores y de repente el cubículo donde se encontraban cayó en 4 partes, estaban en un extremo del escenario y un mundo de gente vestidos estrafalariamente los señalaba, era el final del show y el publico entero se levanto de sus lugares aplaudiendo con locura, Gerard tomo su mano y galantemente la ayudo a bajar del lugar en el que se encontraban. Acompaño a Candy a su mesa, beso su mano,

-Señorita Adley un placer tenerla como la estrella de mi show, su primo tiene razón, es una mujer muy valiente -le guiño el ojo con picardía y se alejo a despedirse de su publico.

**10 de Octubre Nueva York**

Terry al escuchar esas palabras, frunció el ceño, ni aun en aquel estado podría liberarse del tormento que lo perseguía, mucho menos del dolor, "peor miedo, miedo, miedo…"

Al instante una sola imagen apareció en su mente, la chiquilla alocada que ganó su corazón adolescente, esa chica entrometida que se le coló hasta el tuétano desarmándolo, derrumbando cada una de las barreras que protegían su lastimado corazón pero ella llego para hacerlo latir con fuerza, por primera vez la vida tenia sentido, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y aun con su mal carácter aquella niña logró traspasarlo y verlo tal cual era él.

Pero eso había sucedido hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, ahora la niña era una mujer y estaba en brazos de otro, del que decía ser su amigo, la veía feliz del brazo de Albert y sentía su alma convulsionar de dolor al comprobar que ella ya era su pasado, todas estas imágenes pasaban sin control por su mente y soltó una lagrima solitaria.

Gerard que estaba de frente al publico hablando con todo su encanto, al volverse y ver a Terry con el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados blancos ya, ante la fuerza con que Terry apretaba los descansabrazos, y esa lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, entendió que la acción se había tornado muy seria y tenia que sacar del escenario a Terrence para que el publico no fuera testigo de lo que ocurriera después ya que volverlo en sí, en el estado angustiado en el que Terry se encontraba era muy arriesgado, porque al parecer la raíz de su miedo era algo muy fuerte y tendría que hacer maniobras para que él no se encerrara y quedará atrapado presa de sí mismo. Su mente construyo rápidamente una escapatoria

-Veremos si ustedes pueden vivir sin el gran actor Terrence Grandchester, -dijo al publico, sin decir más con movimientos de sus manos el equipo que siempre lo acompañaba empezó a trabajar impetuosamente, su labor era estar alertas si este tipo de cosas sucedían y había que proteger a la persona que se encontraba "dormida"

Unos hombres salieron de la nada y llevaron a Terrence empujando con facilidad la silla hacia el centro del escenario donde una caja de madera en color negro lo esperaba ya, recostaron a Terrence dentro, cerraron la caja, Gerard en un movimiento rápido fue suplantado por un miembro de su equipo sin que nadie lo notara ya que se puso una capucha negra de verdugo, nadie notó la diferencia entre los dos ya que físicamente eran muy parecidos y con el rostro oculto era la escapatoria perfecta para encargarse de lo realmente importante, mientras su ayudante seguía con el show encajando espadas y placas metálicas en la caja vacía, Gerard corrió tras el escenario donde ya se encontraba Terry recostado en un sillón con un semblante de angustia,

Gerard tomo aire, respiro muy hondo, se concentro hablo lenta y pausadamente tratando de que Terrence prestara mas atención a su voz que a las imágenes que ya tenía bastante tiempo mirando en la "pantalla blanca" por tercera vez le pregunto,

- Terrence Grandchester ¿me escuchas? Respóndeme,

-Si te escucho,

Gerard aliviado soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones, se concentro aun más,

-Terrence eso que tanto temes estará atormentándote hasta que lo enfrentes y lo superes cuando eso pase tu tomaras la mejor decisión y vivirás tranquilo por el resto de tu vida, el recuerdo de esa mujer que te hace sufrir de esta manera te perseguirá hasta que llegue el momento de encarar la situación y como un hombre cabal decidirás de una vez por todas el rumbo que tu vida a de tomar, ¿comprendes Terrence Grandchester?

-Si,

-Escúchame Terrence en la pantalla convertirás la imagen que te inquieta la volverás palabras, dime en una frase cual es tu peor miedo, quiero que escribas la frase en la pantalla, que leas lentamente y cada palabra la grabes en el subconsciente, cuando llegué el momento esa frase que te atormenta, será el detonante para que renazca en ti el valor de luchar por lo que "sea tuyo" y no claudicaras hasta que estés seguro que la decisión que tomes al final, es la correcta y vivirás tranquilo con ella para siempre.

Hoy saldrás de aquí con tu temor a flor de piel, no te dejará en paz hasta que lo enfrentes y lo superes. Entiendes lo que te eh dicho Terrence,

-Si,

-Ahora al despertar no recordaras nada de lo que a sucedido, despierta ahora Terrence Grandchester, despierta ya, chasqueo los dedos y Terry abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, lo ultimo que recordó fue que estaba parado en el escenario, después sentado en una silla y luego recostado en un sillón al parecer atrás del escenario, estaba un poco confundido,

-¿Se siente bien Sr. Grandchester?

Terry trato de mostrarse sereno y arrogante como siempre,

-Al parecer Sr. Grandchester le faltan hrs de sueño mire que no quería despertar jajajaja -Terry miraba a Gerard no podía articular palabra, seguramente así había sido ya que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido- Vamos Sr. Grandchester a llegado la hora de que hagamos nuestra entrada triunfal, mire que el show se retraso por su culpa, su novia debe mantenerlo muy ocupado,

-¿Mi novia?

-Si, la señorita que lo acompaña ¿es su novia no es así?

-Si lo es, -Terry bajo la mirada pareciera que la hipnosis empezaba a ser su efecto,

-Por aquí Sr. Grandchester -lo condujo a un cubículo estrecho cerró la puerta y le pidió no moverse bruscamente, Gerard se posiciono donde haría su entrada para realizar el final del acto y tomar su lugar con mascara en mano, mientras esperaba la señal de la orquesta para hacer el cambio con su suplente,

-Vaya a sí que este hombre tiene novia pero al parecer otra mujer es la dueña de su alma, vaya amigo pobre de ti…

Gerard sabia que era otra mujer la causante del terror de ese hombre arrogante, por eso dirigió la hipnosis hacia ese punto, puesto que cuando hizo la pregunta ¿cual es tu peor miedo? al estar de espaldas a él, el nombre que pronuncio que solo Gerard pudo escuchar, fue lo que lo hizo voltear, sobre todo porque no era el nombre de la joven que lo acompañaba.

Gerard nunca le pidió que diera una respuesta, solo pidió imágenes; este detalle fue el que lo puso en alerta, de no actuar rápido algo podría salirse de control, tenia razón la joven que lo acompañaba era su novia, en el trayecto de sacar a Terry del escenario rodo un pequeña caja negra de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, uno de los ayudantes lo levanto y se lo entregó a Gerard el curioso lo abrió, era un diamante solitario, al parecer iba a pedir matrimonio esa misma noche pero nuevamente el destino se interpone y nos sacude sin poderlo evitar,

Esa chica a quien pretende pedir matrimonio no es la dueña de su alma, sino otra que lo hace sufrir indeciblemente, Gerard es solo un ser humano y no debe interferir en el destino de las personas, lo único que le quedo por hacer era que ese hombre se enfrentara a su dolor y miedo y que por el mismo decidiera que haría para poder vivir en paz.

Gerard tuvo que decidirlo así, ya que él inicio todo aquello de la hipnosis como un juego, sin imaginar las repercusiones que vendrían, ahora tenia que ayudar a ese hombre, que gracias al "gran acto" le removió los recuerdos. "causa y efecto" "acción y reacción".

**Continuara…**

**Creci, madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente TERRYTANA**


	7. Cap 6 Punto de Encuentro

**Y para que vean que soy a todo mecate, o sea bien buena onda jejejeje aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo de pilón. El numero 6,**

**Animense a dejar comentario¡**

**Odet**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Punto de encuentro**

**Capitulo 6**

**17 de Octubre 1918**

Eleonor se encontraba en la salita de te, era su espacio preferido; se encontraba leyendo un libro, escucho la puerta abrirse era Terry quien sin llamar asomo solo la mitad del cuerpo, aun en sus pijamas de franela envuelto en una acogedora bata, ya era mediodía y él todavía estaba ataviado con su ropa de cama.

-Lo siento Madre creí que no había nadie,

-No importa hijo, pasa por favor, -Terry entro a paso muy lento con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, se dejo caer literalmente en el sofá,

Eleonor lo miraba por encima del borde del libro con sus penetrantes ojos azules, aquellos que fueron la inspiración para crear en replicas exactas los hermosos ojos de su retoño, Terry al sentir la mirada de su madre levanto la vista y dos pares de zafiros se encontraron Eleonor pudo ver los círculos oscuros que se estaban haciendo costumbre en el bello rostro de su hijo.

-¿Otra mala noche hijo?

-Si

-Terry ¿que te pasa? hace días que no duermes bien, mírate pareciera que una locomotora te hubiera pasado por encima -al ver que a Terry el comentario no le hizo la menor gracia Eleonor lo enfrento con seriedad.

-Terrrence ¿que sucede contigo? me estas preocupando no le propusiste matrimonio a Susana, lo sé porque nunca hubo tiempo para ello, que pasa Terry ¿acaso te has arrepentido de tu decisión?

Terry miraba hacia la alfombra como si el misterio del universo estuviera escrito en ella, sin levantar la vista pregunto,

-Madre ¿que paso cuando me hipnotizaron?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber que paso no recuerdo nada, desde esa noche me siento raro, tengo una sensación extraña, solo quiero saber,

-Bueno hijo, fue un acto bastante bueno quiero decir, ese joven es una maravilla yo también quería preguntarte que se siente, que te dijo cuando desapareciste,

-¿Desaparecí? ¿Cómo que desaparecí?

-Bueno lo digo porque te introdujeron en una caja y enterraron espadas y laminas en ella digo que desapareciste porque no veo ninguna herida de gravedad en tu cuerpo, así que deduzco que en alguna parte debiste estar menos dentro de esa caja,

-Pero no hubo nada extraño, no se, algo que llamara tu atención, no se, no se, algo diferente, extraño,

-Terrence tiene que ver con que no has podido dormir, además no volviste a tu departamento desde esa noche, ¿que pasa hijo?

-¿Como sabes que no puedo dormir?

-Pues solo hay que mirarte Terry, es mediodía y no te has cambiado, ¿no piensas ir al teatro?, Anoche pase cerca de tu alcoba y tenias el sueño muy inquieto, te quejabas, parecía que tuvieras pesadillas o algo así, ¿todo esta bien Terry?

-Madre, cuando el mago me hipnotizo me dijo algo, hizo algo, además de pretender quitarme la supuesta adicción al cigarro, cosa que por cierto me resulto lo contrario creo que fumo más que antes, ese mago es un fraude total,

-Bueno en realidad no dijo nada acerca del cigarro Terry,

-¿Cómo? Entonces ¿que paso?

-El solo pregunto que cual era tu peor miedo, segundos mas tarde te metieron en la caja esa, supongo que habrás dicho que el encierro porque mencionaste algo pero nadie escucho que era, después de eso te metieron a la caja y es todo,

-¿Todo? pero y ¿después que paso?

-Ya te lo dije, las espadas ¿recuerdas? Luego hicieron un show y al final apareciste en otro lugar del escenario, Mejor explícame tú donde estuviste todo ese tiempo Terry,

-¿Cuanto tiempo paso madre?

- Como unos 15 o 20 minutos no lo se con exactitud,

-Necesito hablar con ese mago,

-¿Por que Terry hay algún problema?

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar madre -sin decir mas se levanto y con paso firme se alejo de la habitación, Eleonor solo miro la puerta cerrarse detrás de el- Bonot ¿que le hiciste a Terry? No es que me queje pero, al menos no le pidió matrimonio a Susana, esa ya es una ventaja, eso espero.

-Disculpe puede ayudarme por favor,

-Sr. Terrence Granchester en que puedo servirle,

-Quisiera saber si el show del ilusionista regresará a la ciudad,

-¡Oh! Sr. Grandchester eso quisiéramos nosotros también, pero el Mecie Bonot ya trae una agenda de trabajo muy apretada y ya no hay lugar para el Astoria en ella, no al menos después de las fiestas decembrinas Sr.

–Ya veo, al parecer a hablado con su representante me imagino,

-Así es Sr. Grandchester, tratamos de convencerlo de volver pero es imposible ya que después de sus presentaciones en tres ciudades más, tomara vacaciones.

– ¿Sabe usted en que ciudades va a presentarse después y si están cerca de Nueva York?

-Permítame un momento, -el administrador del Astoria fue por una agenda forrada en cuero negro, de donde saco una lista,

-Pues vera Sr. Grandchester actualmente esta en Chicago a punto de terminar su semana de presentación,

-¿Chicago a dicho?

-Así es, después tendrá una sola presentación en Philadelphia, una presentación de caridad sabe, después ira a Pittsburg para finales de mes y para la segunda quincena del mes de Noviembre se presentará en Las Vegas por dos semanas. Inmediatamente después iniciará sus vacaciones decembrinas. Espero haberle sido de ayuda a sus propósitos Sr. Grandchester,

-Lo fue, gracias -dejando una propina generosa sobre el mostrador se alejó.

–Así que estas en Chicago Bonot.

**Chicago 13 de octubre 1918**

-Han sido muy amables en invitarme a cenar con ustedes, Sr. William su familia es admirable,

-Llámame Albert, Gerard por favor, me gusta que me llamen Albert, todos en el comedor rieron ante tal contestación, Gerard también rio desenfadadamente su risa era maravillosa, cada vez mas Patricia se perdía ante la presencia de Gerard pero por dentro pensaba que, como un hombre como él podría prestar atención a una chica como ella,

Lo que Patty no sabia era que Gerard la conocía muy bien a través de las cartas de la abuela Martha, ellos mantenían una relación muy abierta y franca, así que Gerard conocía los mas mínimos detalles de la vida de Patricia, pensaba que ella era un cofrecito, lleno de misterios que él estaría gustoso de ir descubriendo poco a poco, sabiendo de sobra que esa chica era tremendamente tímida y mucho mas joven que él, si actuaba audazmente lo mas seguro era que ella saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás, así que decidió ir atrapando su atención conforme a los gustos de Patty, que ya de sobra conocía.

Ciertamente Patricia había cambiado, ya no era la chiquilla que su abuela describía en cartas, su cabello sedoso castaño llegaba bajo sus hombros, amarrado en una media cola coronado con un listón mientras la otra mitad de su cabello estaba suelto, se movía grácilmente cuando ella giraba el rostro, la ropa que usaba era tan propia que a leguas se veía que era una maestra de escuela con esos lentes de un diseño mas estilizado que los anteojos redondos que usaba en antaño, la hacían ver muy intelectual con aire infantil.

Los sirvientes terminaron de levantar el servicio,

-Pasemos a la sala junto a la chimenea, ahí tomaremos el té, Albert se levanto para caballerosamente ayudar a retirar la silla donde Candy se encontraba, Archie lo imito e hizo lo mismo con Annie, Gerard se levanto inmediatamente y de pronto se encontró con un dilema, si ser caballeroso con Patricia o ayudar a Martha, dudo solo un momento.

-No se preocupe Sr. Bonot yo estoy bien -al decir esto Patty se levanto, Bonot se quedo un momento asombrado esta chica si que es rara se dijo, los gestos de Gerard no pasaron desapercibidos por la abuela de Patty quien sonrió maliciosamente,

-¿Cariño me ayudas?

-Claro abuela con todo gusto -al llegar a la sala llevando a Martha del brazo pudo apreciar los cuadros familiares, en el centro estaban Candy Albert y Archie elegantemente ataviados, a los costados la foto de un chico adolescente rubio de ojos azul cielo con una sonrisa que mostraba una tierna calidez, en el otro flanco se encontraba un chico como de 17 años de piel blanca cabello negro ondulado ojos azul profundo, anteojos y vestía elegantemente, su cara reflejaba serenidad y madurez sonreía tímidamente, al ver como Bonot miraba hacia la pared Archie le presento a la familia,

-El es mi hermano, Gerard, Alistear Cornwell y él es nuestro primo Anthony Brown,

-¡Vaya! se parece mucho a ti Albert,

-Si es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana Rose Mery, personas inolvidables que viven aun en nuestro corazón –Gerard se puso serio ya que sabia que Stear había fallecido en la guerra, que fue el primer novio de Patty pero no sabia que Brown también estuviera muerto.

-Lamento mucho su perdida, lo siento no quise ser indiscreto e inoportuno con mis comentarios,

-De ninguna manera Gerard son cosas de la vida, ¿hasta cuando te quedaras en Chicago? -dijo el joven patriarca cambiando la conversación.

-Este jueves es mi ultimo show, si no los aburrí con el anterior están cordialmente invitados a la clausura desde ahora les digo que es diferente, que dicen ¿me acompañaran? El único inconveniente es el horario es a las 6 de la tarde, porque tendré que tomar el tren nocturno para que mi equipo y yo lleguemos a tiempo a Philadelphia el sábado, tengo una presentación de beneficencia.

-Que coincidencia yo también tengo un viaje de negocios a esa ciudad para el fin de semana, incluso estaba por decirle a Archie que tendrá que acompañarme a este viaje relámpago, puesto que tengo que presentarlo como el próximo vicepresidente del emporio Adley,

Albert aguardo un segundo para ver la cara que pondría Archie ante esa gran noticia la cual no se hizo esperar, se quedo boquiabierto, mientras Anie lo abrazaba y todos aplaudían y lo felicitaban,

-Albert ¿es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar?

-Así es vicepresidente Archivald Cornwell, en pocos meses se hará el nombramiento oficial, -Archie aun no salía de su asombro,

-Pues ya esta, al parecer el destino nos llevará a Philadelpia, que les parecería ir todos allá y celebrar después de la presentación de Gerard al próximo vicepresidente -dijo Martha con entusiasmo.

-Si Martha es una gran idea, -Archie estaba entusiasmado se levanto del sillón y le plantó un beso a Anie en la mejilla, diciendo muy quedo en su oído.

-Querida esto es la noticia que estaba esperando para… -esa mención hizo estremecer a Anie,

-Archie y yo tendremos que viajar el jueves por la mañana. Me preocupan las chicas y…

-Por chicas te refieres a mi ¿verdad Albert? -dijo la abuela con picardia.

-¡Por supuesto abuela!

jajajajajajajajaja -todos rieron las puntadas de la abuela Martha.

-Gerard ¿podrías?

-Claro Albert será un honor escoltar a las damas de tu familia así como a las damas Obrien, viajaran conmigo no te preocupes me ocuparé personalmente de ellas,

-Entonces todo arreglado, viajaremos a Philadelpia y festejaremos en grande en esa ciudad,

-Propongo un brindis -hablo Archie que se acercaba con una copa de champaña y detrás de el una chica del servicio con una charola con copas llenas de la espumosa bebida,

-Primero que nada por mi, -jajajajaja todos sonrieron ante el estupendo humor de Archie- y por Gerard por supuesto, por su magnifico espectáculo, la familia Adley tiene ya a un nuevo amigo -levanto su copa elegantemente hacia Gerard y este asintió con un gesto muy varonil levantando su copa correspondiendo el gesto de Archie.

–Yo también quiero brindar, por mi querido niño Gerard,

-Abuela me avergüenzas -contesto Gerard mirando tiernamente a la dama mayor- por tanto tiempo sin vernos y que ahora el destino nos a reunido nuevamente, por todos nuestros amigos aquí presentes yo les deseo buenas nuevas a todos ustedes, -dijo mirando a todos y cada uno lentamente- les agradezco su amistad sincera y quiero decirles que… ¡a festejar se a dicho! ¡Salud!

-jajajajajajaja ¡SALUD! -todos levantaron sus copas al unisonó y la velada termino placenteramente,

Gerard se retiro al hotel y llevo a las Obrien a su mansión en Chicago, en la puerta Martha se despidió de Gerard y se encamino hacia la cocina, quedando Patty sola con Gerard sin saber que hacer, momentos antes la abuela había comentado que ella no podría acompañarlos a ver el espectáculo ya que tenia algunos pendientes por realizar antes de salir de la ciudad, así que solo Anie, Patty y Candy acompañarían al mago a la noche de clausura de su show en la ciudad de Chicago.

-Entonces Patricia, contaré con tu grata presencia el jueves en El Márquez,

-Si, allí estaremos mis amigas y yo, tengo mucho que agradecerte el que hayas ayudado a Candy es un gran gesto, solo quiero preguntarte cuando empezara a funcionar o hacer efecto la hipnosis, no sea que cuando Candy se decida sea demasiado tarde, para hacer algo.

–Patricia ya interferimos demasiado ¿no crees? Esperaremos a ver que nuevas trae los próximos días, no se porque presiento que algo sucederá muy pronto, no te preocupes.

–Usted ¿así lo cree?

-Por favor Patricia solo Gerard ¿de acuerdo? si tu abuela nos pilla hablándome tú, de usted no podré escapar de la tortura a la que me someterá por permitirlo –dijo sonriendo con una enigmática sonrisa- así que te pido Patricia que no me condenes a esa tortura -Patricia sonrió, porque sabia que él tenia razón, así que disfruto mucho la relación un tanto picara que se estaba desarrollando entre los dos,

-De acuerdo Gerard,

-Gracias, me retiro, descansa linda Patricia -dio un beso sobre el dorso de la mano a la reservada chica la miro y se alejó, Patricia sintió como si una frágil mariposa se hubiera posado en su mano pero aun siendo un rose tan delicado, sintió una oleada eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, solo levanto tímidamente la mano y dijo con ella adiós a Gerard que la miraba desde la ventanilla del automóvil.

Patricia cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella soltando un profundo suspiro, la abuela Martha desde el cobijo de las sombras sonrió ante lo que había presenciado.

Candy Anie y Patty se encontraban en el camerino de Gerard al terminar la función la cual fue un éxito total, Gerard mandó una nota con un camarero pidiéndoles que lo esperaran en el camerino ya que tendría que realizar algunas declaraciones ante los medios y no quería que las chicas estuvieran solas.

-Si que es ordenado el Sr. Bonot -dijo Anie mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-Tal vez como sabía que estaríamos aquí mando que lo tuvieran presentable,

-¡Chicas por favor! -dijo Patty ante la contestación de Candy, las cuales rieron al ver su sonrojo ya que podían notar como Gerard trataba con sutil delicadeza a Patricia.

-Necesito ir un momento al tocador -dijo Patty, sentía que la habitación era demasiado pequeña y necesitaba un poco de aire o quedaría roja como un tomate,

-Te acompañaré Patty, ¿vienes Candy?

- No chicas las esperaré aquí si no les importa,

-Esta bien regresaremos pronto,

Al salir las chicas Candy se puso en pie de la silla donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar a través de la pequeña habitación, curiosa de ver tantas cosas extrañas que Gerard ya tenia empacadas en algunas cajas aun sin cerrar, se dejo caer en el silloncito que se encontraba cerca de una mesa, con un delicado arreglo floral y una canasta de frutas, se encontraba además un libro forrado en piel se veía algo gastado ya, era algo grande, demasiado grande para el gusto de Candy, tenia una especie de broche dorado el cual no estaba sujeto a la hendidura, lo tomo en sus manos y leyó el titulo que se escribía con letras finas y doradas,

-**KAMASUTRA** que palabra tan extraña -pensó Candy, se turbo un momento al pensar que aquel libro podría ser un diario ya que tenia broche para que nadie pudiera abrirlo, pero en ese momento estaba abierto y si fuera un diario Gerard no seria tan descuidado de dejarlo abierto y a simple vista, la curiosidad la mataba, decidió echar una mirada dentro de las paginas,

-Si veo que hay solo letras lo dejaré inmediatamente en su lugar -se dijo a si misma para darse confianza y valor, lo tomo nuevamente en sus manos y al abrirlo sus ojos se salieron de las orbitas, había textos si, pero eran muy pocos ya que la mayor parte de la pagina la ocupaba una imagen en blanco y negro y debajo de ella la pequeña explicación de lo que se trataba.

Inmediatamente Candy cerró de sopetón el libro y apretó los ojos llena de vergüenza, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen pero era demasiado tarde ya para eso, lo que vio ya estaba perfectamente grabado en su mente.

–Dios mío pero ¿que es este libro? -Lo dejo caer en la mesa como si la quemara pero su curiosidad femenina fue demasiado grande y una sensación en sus entrañas la impulsaba a querer mirar más.

–Candy eres enfermera y además eres adulta, no seas tonta y compórtate, que tiene de malo, estas acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo desnudo -se regañaba y trataba de dar argumentos de peso para volver a mirar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero para que la impresión no sea tan fuerte comienza desde la primera pagina a ver de que se trata -dijo en voz alta, tomo nuevamente el libro y su decepción fue mayor ya que la escritura estaba en un idioma muy extraño, así que no podía saber que era o de que se trataba aquel libro, tomando aire comenzó a hojearlo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, imágenes de un pareja en diferentes posiciones sexuales pasaron atreves de los ojos de Candy que cada vez se asombraba mas de lo que veía, incluso para poder mirar bien tenia que girar el libro al no hallar literalmente ni pies ni cabeza a la imagen, acercaba y alejaba el libro de su cara queriendo entender como dos personas podían volverse un nudo humano,

Paso pagina tras pagina, cada vez las imágenes eran mas ingeniosas y un tanto complicadas hasta llegar a la imagen que vio en primer lugar, la posición "El abrazó parecido a una mezcla de leche y agua".

Cuando la pareja se ama con tal intensidad que sus cuerpos quisieran penetrarse, la mujer puede subirse en las rodillas de su amado, o bien enfrente de el, donde el contacto y la penetración de los cuerpos es total sentados a la orilla de la cama y ella abrazando las caderas de su amante con las piernas la cual lejos de escandalizarla le pareció lo mas bello que había visto nunca, sintió un calor llenar su corazón y como este comenzaba a latir fuertemente inundando su torrente sanguíneo de una sensación de vitalidad que no podía describir, en su mente la imagen de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño se incrusto para no desaparecer más,

Tan embelesada estaba ante la imagen que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni se percato que alguien había entrado en la habitación y estaba recargado en el peinador del camerino.

Gerard algo divertido ante la escena de Candy sosteniendo el libro, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo e indefinido totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor le causo gracia, pensó que si esta chica había tenido el valor de ojear aquel libro prohibido, se preguntaba si Patty hubiera tenido la misma reacción de Candy o simplemente no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a tomar algo que no era suyo.

No le molestaba en absoluto que Candy lo tomara prestado para mirar, más bien estaba sorprendido ante ese gesto audaz que ninguna dama de sociedad tendría permitido llevar acabo.

-Esta chica si que es diferente, sonrió Gerard mientras la comparaba mentalmente con Patricia, definitivamente no haríamos buena pareja jajaja no teniendo miedo al peligro, ni a lo nuevo, seguramente muy pronto los dos estaríamos muertos, sin embargo Patty es un bálsamo, un remanso… volvió de sus propios pensamientos y encaro a su entrometida invitada.

-Veo que te ha interesado el antiguo arte del amor hindú Candy,

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gritillo de susto, levanto la vista y miro con mucha pena que Gerard estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y recargado seductoramente contra el peinador, le recordó de inmediato a un adolescente arrogante, se sintió avergonzada de ser atrapada infraganti, ojeando un libro muy privado que además no era suyo, trato de no verse tan turbada y dar una explicación,

-Lo siento mucho Gerard me sorprendiste, perdón por tomar tu libro me pareció tan fascinante, -"fascinante" pero que tonta eres Candy va a pensar que eres una depravada no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor palabra, se regaño.

Gerard trato de no burlarse de la vergüenza que sentía Candy aunque trataba de disimular su sonrojo, él se controlo, simplemente trato de tranquilizarla un poco con su explicación.

-Bueno Candy, realmente si es fascinante la doctrina que se practica en la India respecto a como debe ser el amor, la entrega de una pareja de enamorados, fue una de las "materias" que tuve que cursar con mi maestro hindú Assaf, el me enseñó mucho sobre metafísica y también sobre el arte de amar correctamente a la mujer, ese libro que tienes en tus manos son enseñanzas antiquísimas y déjame decirte que al estudiarlo yo también me quede muy sorprendido de cómo perciben en el oriente el arte de amar, de verdad es muy interesante. Así que como podrás notar es uno de mis libros favoritos, -dijo el con seriedad y calidez.

-Oh ya veo, así que es una doctrina,

-Es mas que eso Candy, es una forma de vida deberías leerlo, puedo prestártelo si lo deseas, no te arrepentirás de conocerlo, tu eres una chica con mente abierta y presta para conocer nuevas formas de vida ¿no es así? si me permites ser sincero tú no eres la típica dama de sociedad, ¿o me equivoco? -Candy se relajó ante las palabras de Gerard, se sintió mas tranquila.

-¿Se me nota demasiado? -con un gesto pícaro de su pecoso rostro, arrancó las carcajadas del mago, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Gerard dio el pase, inmediatamente Candy dejó el libro sobre la mesa al ver entrar a Anie y Patty. Gerard miro ese movimiento de Candy, no siguió con la conversación se daba cuenta que Patricia y Annie eran más clásicas y no quiso poner en un predicamento a Candy ante sus amigas.

-Mis lindas damas ¿están listas?,

-Si, -contestaron todas al mismo tiempo,

-¿Que les pareció el espectáculo?

-Fue diferente, pero estuvo espectacular -dijo Anie.

-Me alegra mucho que haya sido de su agrado, bueno pues retirémonos, tenemos que recoger su equipaje en la mansión Adley y llegar a tiempo a la estación,

-Pero tus cosas aun no están completamente empacadas, con gusto te ayudaremos, verdad Patty -Patricia se sonrojo y solo esbozo un tímido.

–si

-Que dicen mis damiselas, mi equipo se encargará de eso y de llevar todo a la estación así que partamos ya, -al decir esto Gerard ofreció el brazo a Patty y ella tímidamente se colgó de el después de un ligero empujón de Candy y la sonrisa traviesa de Anie que caminaron por el pasillo tras ellos.

-Discúlpenme un segundo bellas damas, tengo que darles unas indicaciones mas a mi staff, las alcanzó en la entrada.

Lo vieron dirigirse hacia el camerino nuevamente y ellas siguieron su trayecto hacia la entrada principal del hotel. En el camerino Gerard tomo el libro de piel y lo introdujo en su maleta de mano no quería que lo empacaran en las cajas ya que se lo daría a Candy, esperaba que esas doctrinas le ayudaban a aclarar sus sentimientos y le brindaran el ultimo empujón que esa mujer atrapada en su cuerpo necesitaba,

-Lo siento abuela Martha pero no seré responsable por la virtud de la señorita Adley, espero que Albert nunca me escuche decir esto, si no me asesinaría jajaja.

Ya todos reunidos en la estación y apunto de abordar el tren nocturno con destino a Philadelphia, esperaron por la abuela Martha quien estaba retrasada, Patricia estaba un poco inquieta cuando la vio llegar con su conocida jovialidad

-Abuela ¿donde estabas? me tenías preocupada,

-Ay Patty, no seas tan preocupona niña, ya estoy aquí, bueno pues subamos todos o el tren se ira sin nosotros, -dijo Martha con su habitual desenfado.

Gerard ayudo a subir la escalinata del tren a las chicas y a la abuela tendiéndoles su mano caballerosamente, el equipo de Gerard habían rentado todo un vagón para el mago y sus invitadas, las Obrien ocupaban un camarote, Anie junto a Candy otro y Gerard uno mas, antes de que la rubia cerrará la puerta corrediza de su cabina Gerard la abordó,

-Candy aquí esta el libro, puede ser que durante el viaje disfrute la lectura -sin esperar respuesta de Candy lo puso en sus manos- que pases buenas noches.

-Gracias Gerard, -sin saber más que decir lo tomo y apretó el libro contra si misma, como si tuviera temor que alguien supiera lo que había entre sus brazos- y ahora como haré para leerlo sin molestar a Anie ¡ya se! Entro en el camarote.

–Anie voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿necesitas algo?

–Candy es muy tarde solo a ti te da hambre a esta hora, -Candy saco la lengua y Anie regreso su gesto divertida,

-Esta bien, descansa regreso en un momento.

Sentada en un lugar alejado del vagón comedor ya vacio, Candy miró las imágenes del libro, para su sorpresa algunas de las posiciones si tenían explicación en su idioma, al leer no pudo reprimir las lagrimas de tristeza al recordar la fotografía de Susana y Terry, dentro de ella reconoció que jamás llegaría a experimentar la clase de amor físico que se describía en aquel libro ya que solo con la persona amada se puede alcanzar ese nirvana que mencionaban tanto.

Candy se sentía triste y quizá resignada, algo cansada volvió al camarote ya avanzada la noche puso el libro bajo la almohadilla que tenia dispuesta y cerró los ojos.

-Philadelphia una ciudad desconocida, una nueva experiencia, una nueva oportunidad de comenzar o… terminar. Terry te extraño tanto…

**Continuara…**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente TERRYTANA**


	8. Cap 7 Caminando en circulos

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Caminando en círculos**

**Capitulo 7**

**Jueves 17 de Octubre 1918**

-Entonces Robert, que pasara con la puesta en escena ¿ya no se realizará?

-Claro que si Terry, solo que creo que para llevar a cabo un musical hay que hacer remodelaciones al teatro y prepararnos aun más, tu deberías empezar con tus clases de canto,

-Me parece tan ridículo Robert yo cantando, nunca lo hubiera imaginado,

-Vamos Terrence hay que evolucionar y este es el momento, estas en la cúspide y tu solo nombre es garantía de éxito.

Terry sonrió de medio lado, las cosas daban un giro inesperado, sabia que "El fantasma de la opera" llevaría tiempo el montarla pero no pensó que demasiado, incluso el teatro se había rentado para presentar por la época decembrina que se aproximaba "El Cascanueces" a cargo del ballet de Nueva York, eso daría bastante tiempo para que los actores se prepararan para los castings, el único papel seguro era el de Terry como el fantasma, estaba entusiasmado al saber que por primera vez cantaría, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

–Vamos Terry date un descanso, sal de vacaciones y sobre todo cuida esa voz ya veras que llegado el momento esta puesta será todo un cañonazo de taquilla y los críticos verán otra faceta de tu carrera, o ¿tienes alguna duda Terry?,

-Robert esto me reta, me ilusiona hacer algo distinto a lo que eh venido haciendo pero,

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parece que soy algo joven para ese papel Robert?

-Vamos Terry ¿crees que no llenaras los zapatos de ese fantasma? un actor debe sacar las emociones de adentro ¿no eres capaz de amar a una mujer que al parecer ya tiene dueño? Si tu la amaras ¿no estarías dispuesto a luchar por ella incluso en contra de ti mismo y de tus propio miedos y debilidades?

Estas ultimas palabras de Robert lo hicieron meditar, pareciera que le estaba leyendo los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, que mas daba si era joven aun para el papel, así precisamente se sentía, como un fantasma amando a la mujer de su vida y sin mas, arrancada de sus brazos por su rival sin que él pudiera evitarlo, recordó como los sueños de las ultimas noches siempre terminaban en pesadilla, viendo con dolor, rabia e impotencia como su "Cristine" era amada por otro que no era él, eso le revolvía el estomago, le envenenaba el alma, los celos insoportables lo hacían enloquecer durante todo el día hasta que llegaba la noche nuevamente y el dulce sueño se volvía a hacer presente, Candy en sus brazos desnuda, él la amaba y besaba con devoción pero de pronto… Movió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el momento presente,

-¡Demonios! -maldijo por lo bajo, hasta despierto no puedo apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza, ¿que me esta pasando?

–Terry, Terry ¿estas escuchándome?

-Me decías Robert,

-jajajajaja ves muchacho si que necesitas un descanso, de verdad tomate unas vacaciones y cuando te llame te quiero en tus cinco sentidos ok. Vete ya y no te quiero volver a ver por aquí, entendiste así que largo de mi oficina.

Terry sonrió, se levanto le dio un abrazo fuerte y salió, ya en el pasillo Robert le grito a Terry,

-¡Y tomate esas vacaciones muchacho que buena falta te hacen! jajajaja

-Terry solo levanto la mano en señal de adiós,

-Muy bien Robert tomare tu consejo, iré a buscar mi tranquilidad y ese maguito de cuarta me las pagará, -subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a comprar su pasaje de tren hacia la ciudad de Philadelphia, será una vuelta rápida, ya que no esta muy lejos de Nueva York, pensó.

**Viernes 20 de Octubre l918**

-¿No dormiste bien Candy? -pregunto Patty preocupada,

-Seguramente tuvo pesadillas después de comer tan tarde jajaja

-¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes que Candy es una glotona Patty, -dijo Anie con simpatía

-Vamos chicas, no se burlen de mis debilidades -dijo Candy un poco triste, ella no se refería a la cena ya que la noche anterior no comió nada como le había dicho a Anie sino que los sueños, esos que se les llama "casi reales" no la dejaron descansar.

Patty y Anie se quedaron serias, Candy miraba por la ventanilla y no ponía mucha atención a la conversación, sus alimentos estaban intactos, eso era una clara señal de que a Candy algo le ocurría.

Gerard que estaba sentado junto a Martha en la mesita contigua, no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Candy y sonrío para si, al parecer la maquinaria ya comenzó a andar, no habrá nada que la detenga ahora.

Candy apoyo su mejilla en su palma y siguió mirando el paisaje, pero sus ojos no veían hacia afuera de la ventanilla si no que estaba perdida recordando los sueños de la noche anterior,

-Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad de encontrarme con Terry no dudaría en abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo he extrañado y cuanto lo amo aun, pensaba.

Las imágenes que había visto en el libro la transportaron muy lejos, tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vú.

Era una habitación cómoda y acogedora daba la impresión de haber estado antes en ese lugar, la cama era amplia suave los encajes y las sedas que la cubrían le daban un aspecto de pulcritud, a un lado de ella había un balcón el cual estaba abierto de par en par dejando pasar el aire fresco las cortinas tranparentes se mecían al paso del viento,

Candy miraba hacia el bosque que se extendía tras la ventana, el atardecer estaba muriendo los tonos rojizos llenaban la habitación, sintió unos tibios dedos rozar sus hombros deslizándose lentamente por el contorno de sus brazos hacia su cintura, el cuerpo detrás de ella se pego al suyo y se estremeció involuntariamente, las manos de ese hombre llegaron al nudo de su bata y lentamente jalo el cordón hasta desanudarlo, las manos subieron y rozaron levemente el contorno de sus senos haciendo que estos se irguieran mientras ella ya no pudo controlar su respiración, las manos se posaron en sus hombros y con un movimiento lento, eterno deslizo la bata de suave tacto, calló al suelo sobre la alfombra del lugar quedando totalmente desnuda, pudo entonces percibir el torso desnudo y delineado que se encontraba detrás de ella,

Un aliento cálido y agitado soplaba entre sus rizados cabellos, cerró los ojos y se dejó conducir, aquel hombre la hizo voltear hasta quedar frente a frente, elevo sus manos sobre el cuello de Candy y libero su melena la cual quedo esparcida sobre su espalda, con su dedo índice delineo el rostro de su amada desde el nacimiento de sus cabellos, luego la frente, lento muy despacio paso a través de su nariz sintió un leve roce húmedo que la hizo estremecer, aquel hombre había tocado con la punta de su lengua por un leve instante la pequeña nariz de Candy, siguió el recorrido con su dedo, se instalo en el corazón que formaban los labios de su diosa desnuda y lentamente los delineo provocando que ella los entreabriera como si esperara algo,

Su aliento lo podía sentir tentador como una fresa madura y jugosa, siguió su camino a través del mentón, de su blanco cuello, bajo lentamente por el centro de sus senos voluptuosos y erguidos, sobre su seno izquierdo dibujo un corazón dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo y tibio, sus senos vibraban ansiosos por el toque, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su agitada respiración,

Con los ojos cerrados Candy podía sentir como unos zafiros obscurecidos quemaban sus senos con la mirada y seguían el trayecto de su mano hasta bajar a su ombligo y aun mas allá, Candy abrió los ojos y pudo ver por fin ese rostro, el rostro del hombre de su vida, el dueño de su corazón que la miraba lleno de amor y genuino deseo, ella no resistió más esa tortura tomo el rostro de Terry entre sus manos se pego completamente a su cuerpo y lo beso en los labios,

Los besaba con desesperación como si hubiera recorrido muchos kilómetros a través del desierto ardiente y esos labios eran el oasis que le devolvería la vida casi extinta, el beso se torno mas apasionado arqueo la espalda y Terry la atrajo con fuerza…

-"Terry haremos cosas prohibidas que a gloria sabrán" -dijo ella en susurros.

Al mirar que Candy con el dedo meñique acariciaba sus labios y lo humedecía con la punta de su lengua y los volvía a recorrer lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, Anie y Patty sorprendidas sacaron a Candy de la ensoñación mas bella que había tenido jamás

-Candy que te pasa, dijo Patty sorprendida.

-Candy ¿estas bien? -dijo Anie al mirar con preocupación que Candy ni siquiera las escuchaba, tenia un semblante de autentico placer en el rostro, Patty y Anie se espantaron tanto que de un jalón quitaron la mano de Candy que sostenía su rostro y este movimiento hizo que Candy volviera a la realidad, a la cruda realidad.

Llegaron al anochecer a Philadelpia era Viernes ya, Albert y Archie los esperaban en la estación para recibirlos, estaban hospedados en el hotel Gran Viator que era el mejor de la ciudad y donde seria el show que presentaría Gerard al igual que otras muchas personalidades del espectáculo con fin recaudatorio a Beneficio del Hospital Santa Clara que se encarga de niños de bajos recursos con enfermedades motrices, dotándolos de prótesis, sillas de ruedas o terapias de rehabilitación.

Razón por la cual la ex actriz Susana Marlow era una de las invitadas de la noche ya que el Santa Clara tenía un centro de rehabilitación para adultos en Nueva York, precisamente donde Susana se había rehabilitado.

Este tipo de causas benéficas le gustaban a Gerard y de mil amores participaba en ellas, su espectáculo seria el show principal de la noche y tenía un acto nuevo preparado para tan especial ocasión.

Después del incidente en el vagón comedor Candy se volvió muda y las chicas comprendieron que la habían avergonzado, respetaron su silencio para no contrariarla más. Llegaron al hotel y se instalaron en las amplias y cómodas habitaciones. Cenaron todos juntos y se dispusieron a descansar para el siguiente día ya que seria algo agitado.

**Sábado 20 de Octubre 1918 por la mañana**

Por la mañana Albert y Archie siguieron con sus juntas, era la ultima para finiquitar el nuevo negocio que estaban por empezar, Gerard se encontraba en el salón Embajador dando el visto bueno al show que presentaría por la noche y cerciorándose que el equipo que utilizaría estuviera en optimas condiciones, dio un ultimo ensayo a puerta cerrada para que todo quedara listo para el show, Patty y Anie habían salido de compras por los alrededores del gran hotel, Candy seguía con sus ensoñaciones y estudiando el libro de Gerard, quería regresárselo lo antes posible porque al parecer se estaba enganchando demasiado en la supuesta doctrina, pues las ensoñaciones se hacían cada vez mas reales y continuas, llamaron a la puerta y Candy guardo el tesoro en el buró junto a su cama.

-Pase

-Soy yo Candy ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro abuela adelante, creí que había ido con las chicas a pasear,

-No, no, los años no pasan en balde Candy y si quiero estar entera para la noche, necesito guardar algo de reposo jejeje

-Claro abuela tiene razón el viaje fue largo y hoy será otra noche de dormir hasta tarde ¿no?

-Si linda será una noche inolvidable ya lo verás, Candy, puedo preguntar si te encuentras bien,

-¿eh? Por que lo dices Martha,

-Es que últimamente no veo en los ojos de Candy la chispa de su inagotable alegría, vamos cariño puedes confiar en mi, si deseas hablar yo te escuchare

-Abuela yo…

-Se que es difícil que Anie y Patty te entiendan, ya que ellas fueron educadas en un circulo social cerrado y retrograda, pero yo soy vieja Candy he vivido y entiendo por lo que estas pasando o tratare de hacerlo si tu confías en mi.

Candy dejó caer las lagrimas que no podía contener más, sentía una presión en el pecho, sentía que su garganta se cerraba y ahogaba los gritos de desesperación que querían salir sin control, no hallaba el motivo del porque sentirse así, se suponía que este viaje seria divertido y para ella era vivir en un constante estremecimiento, como si presintiera que algo sucedería y eso le causaba temor, se echo a los brazos de la abuela que la recibió con ternura acariciando su rizada cabeza, Candy sintió como su corazón hayo el consuelo que necesitaba ya que hacia meses que no visitaba el hogar de Pony ni a sus queridas madres, mantenía la comunicación con ellas a través de cartas pero nunca les contaba la depresión constante en que vivía, sobre todo después de dejar su trabajo como enfermera en el hospital.

-Candy querida ¿que te pasa?, es ese chico ¿verdad? no lo has podido olvidar aun,

Candy levanto la mirada llena de asombro y algo de pena pero encontró en los ojos de Martha una profunda comprensión y ternura, ni un solo reproche, ni un solo gesto de reprobación, intempestivamente su garganta se abrió y las palabras fluyeron sin poder retener por más tiempo lo que atormentaba a su corazón.

-Si abuela es él, lo amo abuela, lo amo, no he podido olvidarlo, ¡lo amo, lo amo¡ lo amo mas que ayer, lo amo mas que a mi vida, no me preguntes por que abuela, no lo se , ni yo misma lo entiendo, a pasado tanto tiempo, no hemos vuelto a vernos desde aquel horrible día pero lo sigo amando, mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, Amo a Terry abuela, lo amo mas que a mi vida**, **

Hablaba atropelladamente entre sollozos y gimoteos, hablaba tan rápido como podía ya que de no hacerlo temía que jamás volvería a dejar salir todo aquello de su corazón,dejo correr las lágrimas y los sollozos que hacían estremecer todo su cuerpo, por primera vez había admitido ante alguna persona que amaba a Terry, nunca antes lo había hecho, a nadie se lo había dicho, ni al mismo Terrence, ni en todas las cartas que se escribieron durante meses se lo había expresado, ella ilusionada esperaba estar frente a él para poder decírselo personalmente, después de felicitarlo por el triunfo de Romeo y Julieta, le diría que lo amaba y que lo seguiría al fin del mundo si él así lo quisiera, desgraciadamente eso nunca se realizó fue su sueño frustrado, esas palabras le quemaban el alma por no haberlas dicho nunca a su destinatario y al fin delante de Martha las había pronunciado derrumbando la coraza de amargura que cubría su corazón dejándolo expuesto nuevamente, no le importaba, sentía que un gran bloque de hierro se le había caído de encima sintiéndose mas ligera, al menos mas tranquila.

Lloro hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron, mas sosegada se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba hincada y recargada en el regazo de Martha, se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella y Martha la abrazo con ternura.

–Perdón abuela no se que me pasó creo que necesita hablar ya no soportaba más, lo siento.

–Candy el amor no requiere ninguna clase de disculpa, el amor es y nada más, quien podría reprocharle a alguien que ama con todo el corazón, "son tontos aquellos que se burlan del dolor sin conocerlo" ¿no es así?

Bueno creo que así dijo Romeo ¿no? -Candy esbozo una leve sonrisa- no hagas caso a lo que los demás digan incluida mi nieta, ella también a amado con tanta intensidad como tú, ¿acaso no quería seguir a Stear al mas allá?

-Abuela ¿como lo sabes?

-Ella me lo contó todo Candy, por eso no entiendo por que nadie quiere ver la realidad, la diferencia es que tu la ayudaste a salir adelante y tu mi niña estas muerta en vida y eso Candy no esta bien,

-Abuela yo…

-No me malentiendas Candy me refiero a que no esta bien que malgastes tu juventud en tristezas, que no disfrutes del amor, ¿por que no vas y luchas por él, ¿por que se separaron sin luchar Candy? ¿Por que en todo este tiempo no han vuelto a hablar?, porque casi estoy segura que Terry también esta igual que tú,

-Tu lo crees abuela, pero… el esta por casarse con Susana, no, yo no puedo interferir a estas alturas en su vida si el me quisiera todavía ¿por que no me a buscado?

-¿Por qué no lo has buscado tú Candy? Que tal si él piensa exactamente lo mismo, no te has puesto a pensar en ello, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar ¿no es así?,

-No

-Ves Candy, quizá los dos estén en la misma situación y por cobardes no la enfrentan, perdón si soy ruda pero el verdadero amor esta lleno de obstáculos para salvar y ustedes no han movido ni un solo dedo para darle otra oportunidad, mi niña cuando se te presente esa oportunidad no la desperdicies porque quizá sea la ultima,

-¿Tu crees que exista esa posibilidad abuela?

-Candy la vida da muchas vueltas a tu favor pero necesitas estar atenta para no dejarla ir, bueno, veo que estas mas tranquila, me voy para que puedas arreglarte ya pronto será la hora del show, mi niña piensa en lo que hemos hablado, ¿lo harás Candy?

-Si abuela, gracias por escucharme -Martha sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy con muchas interrogantes por contestar.

* * *

Susana Marlow había llegado a Philadelphia el Viernes por la mañana, ella se estaba quedando en el mismo hotel que los Adley solo que al estar involucrada con los organizadores del evento no había tenido oportunidad de toparse con algún miembro del clan, Susana se sentía soñada ya que al llegar a la ciudad la recibió el mismo Psiquiatra que la ayudo en su terapia para sacar adelante la depresión por la perdida de su extremidad.

El Dr. John Miller la trataba como toda una dama, el había sido su admirador en su corto tiempo de actriz y se lamentaba del terrible accidente que le sucedió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Susana en la clínica de rehabilitación y como paciente suyo.

Entre los dos se formo una amistad sincera, él sabia que ella era la prometida de Terrence Grandchester y guardo siempre una respetuosa distancia aunque por dentro su admiración por ella crecía más al conocer interiormente sus sueños, anhelos, sus miedos, nunca se hablo de su relación con Terry ya que ella decía que todo entre ellos era maravilloso y el podía ver como Terrence la ayudaba siempre, no tenia porque dudar de la palabra de la chica, aunque siendo psiquiatra sabia que algo raro había en aquella relación y lo corroboro al pasar los años y nunca hubo un anuncio de matrimonio entre esos dos.

Él la invito al evento ya que ella aparte de pertenecer indirectamente al mundo del espectáculo era la muestra perfecta de lo que una bien dirigida rehabilitación podía hacer. Susana trato de contactar a Terry pero como la invitación fue muy sorpresiva no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo mas encarecidamente para pedirle que la acompañara, ya que últimamente después del show del ilusionista no había vuelto a verlo mas que fugazmente en el teatro, él iba de prisa y no cruzaron mas que un hola y adiós ya no hubo atenciones, ni toques, mucho menos besos en la mejilla, solo un frio adiós.

Susana estaba deprimida ya no sabia que pensar acerca de Terry, otra vez se alejaba de ella por… ya no sabia que numero era este nuevo distanciamiento y como siempre sin dar explicaciónes, aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca junto a los reclamos de su madre que a cada momento le recordaba que Terry se burlaba de las dos y que para cuando se daría al fin el matrimonio.

Cuando recibió la invitación de John llena de atenciones y tratándola como si fuera toda una celebridad, pidiéndole efusivamente formar parte del comité representativo del Santa Clara de NY, su autoestima se inflamo y no pudo negarse aquel hombre la había tratado siempre como a una verdadera Diva.

Así Susana viajó a aquella ciudad en contra de la voluntad de su madre y completamente sola, Susana se sentía autosuficiente, tenía una sensación de libertad, de ser ella misma y de al fin ser útil para una buena causa.

John la recibió en la estación el viernes por la mañana era atento con ella, se alegro en demasía al verla llegar sin su prometido y eso le causo una gran felicidad, ninguno de los dos lo menciono, incluso durante todo el viernes y durante todo el sábado que Susana se empapo de lo que tenia ella que realizar en el evento, ni siquiera se acordó de Terry y sus inconsistencias para con ella, no lo extraño ni un solo momento, hasta que lo vio en el lobby del hotel el sábado por la noche.

Ella iba bellamente ataviada con un vestido Azul marino con los hombros descubiertos, su cabello rubio iba arreglado en un fino chongo que hacia lucir su cuello blanco muy elegante como nunca se había visto antes, dejaba ver que se había convertido también en una hermosa mujer, pareciera que había reunido el valor para explotar toda la belleza de la que era dueña, no llevaba el chal que su madre siempre le imponía, iba apoyada en su bastón lucia radiante, feliz; iba del brazo del Dr. John Miller.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Terry parado en el lobby del hotel al parecer esperando a alguien miraba hacia todos lados hasta que se encontraron frente a frente,

– ¿Terry que estas haciendo aquí? -Por instinto se soltó del brazo de John y camino hacia Terrence que la miraba sorprendido de encontrarla precisamente en ese lugar y del brazo de Dr. Miller.

Terry miro con un dejo de desconfianza a esos dos y Susana se sintió fatal. De pronto apareció Gerard por uno de los pasillos del lobby topándose con la escena llena de silencios incómodos.

–Buenas noches señorita Marlow no sabia que Terrence la acompañaría esta noche, -al ver que los dos se quedaron mudos y John a poca distancia de ellos, no dijo nada mas sobre el tema, John había sido quien lo contacto para que participara en el show y lo había visto muy cerca de Susana durante todo el sábado.

-Terrence por aquí por favor, - dijo Gerard pero Terry no se movía de su lugar, esta petrificado mirando algo, al voltear Gerard se quedo en el mismo estado.

**Continuara…**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana**


	9. Cap 8 Expreso de Media Noche

**Hola desde México ¿como vamos?**

**Despues de que la semana pasada estuvimos a temperaturas congelantes y las tuberias se reventaran :s ahora resulta que casi alcanzamos los 30 grados ¿pueden creerlo?.**

**Eso es lo que pasa por aca en mi tierra ahora bien, aqui les traigo el anhelado encuentro entre Candy y Terry a ver que les parece.**

**Otro asunto que me tiene muy incomoda es que ya no podre admitir menajes anonimos, lo siento mucho, a todos aquellos que no estan registrados.**

**Es la primera vez desde hace mas de 1 año 4 meses que llevo escribiendo, que una persona me dice, que lo que escribo es de pesimo gusto y que incluso es "naco" y sin trama. Yo se bien que nadie es moneda de oro, para caerle bien a todos,**

**Pero tambien hay una maxima con la que siempre me condusco: "Si no tienes nada bueno que aportar, mantene la boca cerrada".**

**Y mi confusion ante esta persona que es anonima, es que ni siquiera fue capaz de leer con atencion para emitir un juicio, puesto que lo que ella "miss N" considera "naco" esta totalmente errado.**

**Eso me dice que, es solo afan de molestar y eso no lo voy a permitir. Podria si quisiera borrar su mensaje pero no lo hare, es el primer mensaje negativo que tengo en mi haber y es uno mas, igual me lo guardo con cariño, solo para recordarme que hay personas que gozan en ser negativas y aun asi la que se exhibe es ella porque ni siquiera leyo con atencion, cayendo en error en lo que considera "naco".**

**El primer mensaje en contra de lo que escribo, (me explico mejor) una opinion contraria a la trama de 28 de Enero ocurrio precisamente cuando iba en el capitulo 3, ese mensaje me hizo reflexionar muchisimo y gracias a ella la historia crecio tanto que se convirtio en un fic largo de 15 capitulos, se los mensiono para que vean que se la diferencia entre una critica en contra pero "constructiva" y una critica negativa.**

**Tuve una diferencia de opiniones hace dias atras y yo creo que a partir de ahi, es que se sucita este hecho, me parece de poco sentido comun, que crean que pueden engañarme, que piensen que pueden escudarse en el anonimato, que poco valor moral.**

**La verdad no me importa lo que se piense de mis escritos, una critica negativa no me va a detener, y aunque fuera al revez, que tuviera mil negativas y una sola positiva para mi, la que llena mi mundo y mi campo visual sera siempre la positiva, mientras en mis record siga viendo que alguien ahi tras el monitor siga leyendome yo no voy a parar.**

**Otra vez lamento tener que restringir los menajes anonimos puesto que no estoy dispuesta a desgastarme respondiendo a tonterias. Si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre mis lineas yo con toda atencion y respeto lo recibo, pero siempre y cuando sea de forma madura y ecuanime.**

**Creo que dejo muy bien establecido que es lo que van a encontrar en mis lineas antes de que empiecen a leer, si aun asi deciden hacerlo es bajo su responsabilidad puesto que yo hice las aclaraciones pertinentes.**

**"Naco y del mal gusto" es, que sabiendo de que se trata la historia y es algo que no te agrada, despues emitas un juicio negativo si desde un principio lees algo que no va contigo, eso si que es no tener sentido comun y si muchas ganas de ch... molestar.**

**Pero vuelvo a rectificar, ya me esperaba algo de esta indole, como dije:**

**A mi lo que me interesa es que lean mis historias, ya sea por buenas, por malas, recomendadas o no, o por el simple morbo de saber quien es Chica de Terry.**

**Y si depues de leer a "cabalidad" deciden que no comparten mi punto de vista pues muy respetable su opinion, pero con argumentos solidos no con tarugadas simplonas que hasta risa dan poniedo en evidencia no a la autora, si no a quien emite el mensaje, lo que anonima no sabe es que solo eleva mas a Chica de Terry.**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA, COMO YO GOZE ESCRIBIENDO**

**Y si no gozaste "Miss N" vieras cuanto lo siento...**

**Chica de Terry.  
**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Expreso de media noche**

**Capitulo 8**

**Sábado 20 de Octubre 1918, 9:00 PM**

Damas y caballeros, para cerrar con broche de oro esta magnifica noche el gran Ilusionista Gerard Bonot y su espectáculo "Death Saw",

El escenario se encontraba a oscuras todos guardaron silencio y una tenue luz ilumino el rostro perfecto de Gerard el suave viento de un ventilador movía seductoramente sus cabellos negros, tomo unos cables y al juntarlos saltaron chispas lo cual impresiono al publico, esto hizo que una gran sierra montada en una estructura muy alta, empezará a girar rápidamente.

Gerard soltó los cables trepo por la estructura y con martillo golpeo la sierra que ya estaba quieta, bajo nuevamente y se coloco en una plataforma donde su staff lo aseguro en la mesa y lo encerró en una caja con las manos esposadas, tenia un minuto solamente para liberarse y escapar de la sierra que amenazaba con partirlo en dos, el publico no cavia del asombro ante tal escenario.

Un hombre inmovilizado seria rebanado por la mitad, las chicas estaban fascinadas, solo Patty tenia una cara de angustia al verla la abuela Martha la tranquilizó,

-Patty recuerda que es un truco no es real aunque lo parezca.

–Si abuela tienes razón -pero ella no estaba preparada para ver a Gerard partido por la mitad, Archie y Albert estaban también expectantes ante el show que se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

Terry llego a Philadelpia el sábado al medio día, trato de comprar un boleto para el show de beneficencia pero lógicamente estaban agotados, trato de buscar a Gerard pero el se encontraba ensayando y los empleados del hotel no podían interrumpirlo así que tomo su ligero equipaje solo pretendía pasar una noche en aquel lugar ya que no iba en plan de vacacionista pero como no pudo entrevistarse con Gerard no le quedo mas remedio que esperar a que terminara la función, ese contratiempo lo tenia previsto, así que venia preparado para esa situación.

Se hospedo en el hotel y le asignaron una suite reservada solamente para las celebridades que quieren pasar desapercibidas, habiendo muchos reporteros merodeando por el acontecimiento de la noche decidió no salir del hotel, bajo al restaurante a comer algo ya que estaba hambriento, paseo dentro del hotel mirando las tiendas que allí se encontraban se distrajo un poco, luego subió a su suite a prepararse para la noche.

Traía dispuesto su frac para una ocasión de esa naturaleza, el cual mando nuevamente planchar para que estuviera impecable, mientras lo llevaban a la lavandería del hotel se dio un baño de burbujas, lleno la bañera con agua caliente vertió un shampo de lavanda aroma que lo caracterizaba desde adolescente, se metió poco a poco en el cálido liquido, recargo su cabeza en una toalla, sus brazos descansaban a los lados de la bañera de porcelana, su cabello humedecido por el vapor del cuarto de baño lo hacían ver muy irresistiblemente sexy, cerró los ojos un momento, respiro profundamente, se pregunto como abordaría a Gerard, que le diría, hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, no se le había ocurrido nada,

-Oye maguito desde que me dormiste tengo las mas horrendas pesadillas, ya no puedo dormir temiendo que se presenten cada vez que cierro los ojos, es la cosa mas horrible que me hubiera imaginado jamás, Candy casándose con Albert y él con todo el derecho que le dan sus deberes de esposo toma a Candy y su pecosa gustosa le otorga sus favores,

Terry abrió los ojos inmediatamente odiaba recordar esas imágenes, de un solo movimiento sumergió la cabeza totalmente en el agua, segundos después salió del liquido tibio con los pulmones sin aire, recobro un poco la tranquilidad y trato de no pensar en nada mas, salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en la toalla mullida atada a su cintura, aun con gotas de agua cayendo de sus largos cabellos y recorriendo la piel de su torso y espalda, se dejo caer de bruces en la cama, el clima de la habitación era cálido aunque afuera el viento sopla helado.

–Necesito una respuesta y hoy la voy a obtener, tocaron a la puerta el servicio al cuarto traía su frac perfectamente planchado, dio la propina al chico y se preparo para ir en busca de la respuesta que necesitaba.

Se seco y llevo a cabo su arreglo personal con tranquilidad, viéndose de cuerpo entero en el amplio espejo del guarda ropa, ato su cabello como lo hizo la primera vez que conoció al mago, su frac, la fajilla negra, el moño en su cuello, el juego de mancuernillas de oro con incrustación de ónix negro en el centro, su camisa blanca impecable, sus zapatos en perfecto estado, parecía un maniquí viviente, miró su imagen y quedó satisfecho con el resultado, por ultimo tomo la bufanda blanca tan característica de ese tiempo y la paso sobre sus hombros, rocío su colonia de lavanda y salió dispuesto a enfrentar a Gerard.

Terry bajo al lobby del hotel, el espectáculo había iniciado ya, en el salón contiguo a la entrada principal del Gran Viator se escuchaban los aplausos de la gente, el se paseo nuevamente por los pasillos del hotel fumando un cigarrillo tratando de calmarse un poco.

-¡ja! Ese mago me iba a quitar la adicción, eso también se lo tengo que reclamar, hablaba consigo mismo, en una puerta lateral hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el espectáculo estaba una hostess que al ver acercarse a Terry le reconoció de inmediato, el con todo el encanto de su sonrisa la atrapo y a cambio de un autógrafo en un pañuelo perfumado lo dejo pasar discretamente.

Terry se quedo parado atrás de todas las personas, el salón era una especie de teatro con butacas que podían albergar a unas 400 personas o mas, era bastante grande así que se quedo entre las sombras mirando como daba inicio el show de Gerard, se asombro al ver el espectáculo tan impactante que mostro el ilusionista, al terminar su acto Terry salió inmediatamente ya que Gerard había pedido que pasara un tipo al escenario le tenia una sorpresa a su supuesta novia.

-Pero que cosa mas cursi -pensó- pobre tipo seguramente hará el ridículo si la dama lo rechaza enfrente de todas estas "finas " personas jajaja -salió por la puerta por donde había entrado y se dirigió tras bambalinas para interceptar a Gerard a su salida del escenario.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo estaba recargado aun lado de la puerta por donde entran los artistas, cuando de pronto Gerard salió con un sequito de gente a su alrededor pasándole una toalla y pidiendo autorización para mil cosas,

-¡Gerard Bonot! -al escuchar aquella voz el mago se detuvo en seco, giro lentamente y vio a Terry en su mismo sitio mirando al suelo con las manos metidas en el pantalón y el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

–Terrence Grandchester, que honor tenerlo aquí, que le pareció el show.

-No estuvo mal Bonot, pero no vine como espectador, mucho menos como tu admirador, eh venido porque quiero hablar contigo, en privado.

–Muy bien Grandchester, solo te pido un momento, necesito asearme y arreglar algunos detalles, nos vemos en el lobby ¿te parece en 20 minutos?

–Te estaré esperando Bonot, -camino en sentido contrario, Gerard no se turbo sabia lo que traía a Terrence hasta Philadelphia.

**Salón Embajador 9:30 Pm**

-Queridos espectadores, un apreciable caballero me a pedido un favor enorme al que no he podido negarme, tiene un presente para una linda y gentil dama que se encuentra entre ustedes, por favor pase Sr. Cornwell, Archie se levanto abotonando su saco y sin mirar atrás subió al escenario, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la mención de Gerard las chicas y aun Albert que no sabia que responder ante la mirada interrogante de Candy.

Todos aplaudieron el trayecto de Archie hacia el escenario, ya arriba Gerard le hizo unas preguntas tratando de hacer algo graciosa aquella eventualidad,

-Sr. Cornwell ¿esta seguro de lo que hará?, mire que no habrá marcha atrás, una vez iniciado el proceso.

-Estoy completamente seguro Gerard,

-Ok amigos él así lo quiso, ustedes serán testigos de que el Sr. Cornwell con sus cinco sentidos acepto.

-jajajajajajaja -se escucharon algunas risas nerviosas pero el auditorio en su mayoría esta expectante.

Fue el turno de Anie de ponerse muy nerviosa, imaginaba que Archie pretendía hacer lo mismo que Gerard ser cortado en dos por la sierra, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, mientras las chicas trataban de tranquilizarla.

-Mamoiselle Britter pase al escenario, seria tan amable de honrarnos con su presencia, ya que usted será fiel testigo de Archivald Cornwell.

Anie se turbo aun más y no quería subir, Archie la miraba con seriedad y ella no sabia que hacer.

-Anda Anie sube no tengas miedo, todo es un juego, un disparate de Archie pero en cuando baje de allí ya verá de lo que soy capaz -dijo Candy tratando de infundir confianza a su amiga, Patty solo asentía pues no estaba segura que fuera una buena idea que Anie subiera, ya que ella misma se había impresionado mucho con el acto de Gerard.

Anie respiro hondo y se levanto de su lugar rumbo al escenario, enfundada en un bello vestido drapeado y con ligero vuelo en su falda color turquesa los guantes blancos y su cabello recogido elegantemente y en la parte de atrás de su peinado un broche de brillantes, justo como a Archie le gustaba verla, sus aretes largos y deslumbrantes le daban la apariencia de toda una dama de sociedad, hermosa y distinguida.

Mientras caminaba lentamente una música suave se comenzó a escuchar las luces se atenuaron y Anie temblaba cada vez mas, Gerard había desaparecido del escenario, solo Archie la esperaba en el centro, al llegar al final de la escalinata y poner un pie sobre el entablado, en el fondo y cielo del escenario miles de pequeñas estrellas se iluminaron y una lluvia de pequeñas plumas blancas comenzó a caer ligeramente sobre los dos chicos que casi estaban frente a frente.

Anie miraba maravillada a su alrededor, al estar frente a Archie las luces se apagaron completamente y en el fondo del escenario se encendió un mensaje formado con las diminutas estrellas

"Anie Britter cásate conmigo"

Anie abrió sus labios rosados, su asombro era mayúsculo sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y al voltear a mirar a Archie el se encontraba inclinado elegantemente frente a ella ofreciendo un anillo entre sus dedos. Anie no articulaba palabra.

-Espero que tu reacción sea un SI, -dijo el chico

con satisfacción.

Ella se llevo la mano a su boca para no dejar escapar los sollozos de felicidad que la inundaban y extendió tímidamente su mano izquierda, Archie muy despacio quito el guante de Anie haciéndola sollozar aun mas muy lentamente puso el diamante en su dedo anular, se levanto frente a ella para besar su mejilla.

-Aun no me has contestado Anie, me harás el hombre más feliz si aceptas ser mi esposa, -ella no pudo contener más su emoción.

-Si Archie, Si, ¡mil veces si! -se echo en sus brazos ante los aplausos del publico que también se encontraba conmovido ante tal declaración de amor.

Patty y Candy lloraban de felicidad, mientras que la Abuela y Albert sonreían con orgullo y afirmación ante lo que presenciaban. Gerard no dejaba de mirar entre los telones a Patricia que se veía muy conmovida,

-Muy pronto querida Patty, muy pronto... –susurro.

Bajaron del escenario y fueron felicitados por sus familiares y amigos Gerard también bajo y dio un fuerte abrazo a Archie que se sentía feliz,

-¡Archie nos asustaste! estaba mas que lista a darte una paliza si hacías algo descabellado -todos rieron ante el comentario de Candy- y tu Gerard fuiste su cómplice

-Querida Miss Adley ¿como podía negarme ante tal petición? Creo que habrá mucho que celebrar.

-Tengo que ir por mi bolso lo olvide en mi habitación, -dijo Candy.

-Te acompañare pequeña, -Candy asintió ante el ofrecimiento de su rebelde amigo.

-Albert salgan por la puerta trasera del escenario, porque el pasillo principal estará muy concurrido las personas comenzaran a salir hacia el salón del banquete, allá los esperamos no tarden mucho,

-Gracias Gerard haya nos veremos -sin decir mas Albert y Candy salieron por la puerta de los artistas, hacia sus habitaciones.

El final del show había llegado y volvieron todos a tomar su lugar, se presento ante la audiencia a los invitados de honor,

-El Dr. John Miller y la señorita Susana Marlow del centro de rehabilitación de Santa Clara de NY, - anuncio el maestro de ceremonias, Susana se levanto y agito su mano ante el aplauso del público, volvió a tomar asiento. Patty y Anie se miraron angustiadas.

-¿Susana esta aquí? Entonces Terry también lo esta ¡oh por Dios! -dijeron las chicas en un dialogo silencioso sin necesidad de elevar la voz, Archie escuchó el comentario de las chicas y su rostro pleno, se convirtió en uno de malestar.

-¿El aquí?, es como la mala hierba siempre regresa.

Después de mencionar la participación de Gerard Bonot y que el público lo ovacionara largamente se disculpo con sus amigos,

-Me retiro un momento, tengo que asearme y estar presentable para el banquete, ¿estarás bien abuela?

-Si hijo no te preocupes allá no vemos, anda -Bonot camino a toda prisa con su staff hacia la misma puerta por donde salió Candy y Albert minutos antes, topándose con un hombre que recordaba perfectamente bien.

**Sábado 10:30 PM**

Albert y Candy bajaban las escaleras hacia el lobby, Candy venia feliz y sonriente del brazo de Albert, los dos comentaban la sorpresa que Archie había planeado para Anie y como ni siquiera él noto los planes que Archie había formulado en tan poco tiempo, reían divertidos, cuando llegaron al final de la escalera detrás de la gran macetera de mármol pulido con un arbusto enorme y exuberante que se encontraba al final de la baranda, Divisaron a Gerard se encontraba vestido muy formal de espaldas a ellos y hablando con otras tres personas que no se distinguían tras las enormes hojas de la planta, al pisar el ultimo escalón, Candy sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco que incluso la hizo detenerse, su corazón latió desbocado y un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-No, estoy bien Albert, estoy bien -dijo con aparente calma que estaba lejos de sentir, al girar el arbusto se quedaron de una pieza ante las personas que tenían enfrente.

Terry completamente sorprendido no podía quitar los ojos de Candy, no podía creer que la tuviera en frente después de tanto tiempo y precisamente en aquel lugar donde minutos antes había encontrado a Susana.

Estaba aturdido y olvido donde pisaba, la veía tan hermosa con su vestido de shantung color miel corte imperio.

A Candy le encantaba esa moda ya que el ruedo del vestido era tan amplio que incluso podría trepar un árbol con él, "o escabullirse de algún cuarto de meditación, le recordaba al vestido con el cual conoció a Terry, fantaseaba con sentirse su Julieta nuevamente" todo el ajuar brillaba con pequeños diamantitos esparcidos en la fina tela trasparente que cubría el shantung como si la noche lo hubiera salpicado con sus estrellas mas pequeñas y brillantes, un bolso tipo sobre forrado en seda blanca llevado en su mano derecha complementaba su atuendo, su cuello lucia desnudo sin adornos dejaba ver sus hombros en todo su esplendor la manga del vestido empezaba justo debajo de ellos cubriendo sus brazos con la fina tela trasparente salpicada de brillos, el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo un broche al costado dejando ver unos diminutos broqueles que brillaban con la luz, sus labios rosados y esas esmeraldas enormes llenas de finísimas pestañas que eran un tormento al no saberse dueño de ellas.

Ella iba del brazo de Albert. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, Susana se acerco lentamente a Terry y paso su mano a través del rigido brazo masculino, él ni siquiera se inmuto.

Gerard sentía la tremenda vibra que emanaba de esos dos, era un intercambio de energía que era imposible no sentir, Albert rompió el silencio.

-¡Terry estas aquí! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! -sin decir mas se abalanzo dándole un abrazo fuerte y efusivo, el cual tomo por sorpresa al actor que ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba miraba a los ojos a Candy, ella seguía atrapada en sus zafiros profundos sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de la masculina figura de Terrence había crecido mucho mas desde la ultima vez que lo vio, su rostro era perfecto, su porte aristocrático y altivo, arrogante, exactamente como ella lo recordaba, estaba guapísimo nunca creyó ver a un hombre mas…

- "Endemoniadamente hermoso" si, esa era la palabra exacta, aseguro para si.

Permaneció erguida con la cabeza en alto aunque bajo su vestido las rodillas le temblaban, Albert se retiró y tomo la mano de Susana para besarla caballerosamente

-A sus pies madame -Susana asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Vaya! así que se conocen, que gran casualidad encontrarse aquí -Gerard estaba temeroso de que algo saliera mal en aquel lugar lleno de gente, sus sospechas habían resultado ciertas y esas dos personas tan ajenas, habían resultado ser mas de lo que él suponía.

-Así es Gerard, hace ya bastante tiempo que no coincidíamos, ya no eres un chiquillo debilucho Terry has crecido jajaja - dijo Albert con simpatía, Terry no prestaba atención a lo que decían seguía estático mirando a Candy.

-¿Usted también lo conoce Miss Adley?

-S… si Gerard

-Veo que no se saludan, pensé que tal vez no tenían el gusto y eso dicta las presentaciones convenientes -Gerard aposto el todo por el todo y espero.

-Como no Gerard, mucho gusto en verte Terrence, - Candy dio un paso hacia el frente y extendió su mano con rigidez, parecía segura y natural pero bajo sus pies no había suelo que la sostuviera, creyó caer en la nada en cualquier momento.

-Candice que placer el volver a verte - fue casi un susurro, su voz era tan seductora, ese momento lo había esperado tanto tiempo y el mundo desapareció Terry acorto la distancia sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos, no hizo la inclinación de protocolo como Albert con Susana, nunca perdió el contacto visual con Candy, tomo su mano con delicadeza y la llevo a la altura de su rostro plantando un beso suave y prolongado.

Candy sintió como su vientre se estremecía, no portaba guantes pudo sentir los labios y el cálido aliento de Terry directamente sobre su piel, el gesto fue demasiado atrevido para su gusto ya que aquel gesto se consideraba de total seducción, Candy al ver que el no se separaba sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostendrían mas y corto ella el contacto, ni siquiera saludo a Susana, ya no podía estar ahí frente a él.

-Albert creo que nos esperan, buenas noches.

- Hasta pronto, -Albert hizo una ligera inclinación a su despedida, Candy arrastro prácticamente a Albert en dirección a… ¿hacia donde iban?

El rubio pudo sentir como Candy se aferraba a la manga de su saco estrujándola con fuerza y pudo percibir como su pecho se agitaba ante los sollozos que ya no podía ocultar.

–Vamos a tu habitación Candy.

-¡No Albert! No pasare por ahí nuevamente, no por las escaleras ¡no Albert, NO! - sollozaba sin control, imágenes y recuerdos se revolvían en su mente, Susana, escaleras, Terry, el adiós…

-Esta bien Candy vamos a otro lugar, luego te llevaré a tu cuarto y bajaré a avisar que estas indispuesta -Candy solo asintió con la cabeza Albert la abrazo y se alejo con ella.

Terry miró con dolor como se alejaba su amada pecosa del brazo de, él. Sintió nuevamente su corazón quebrarse al ver que ella inclinaba su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y él la abrazaba protectoramente, el ruido de la gente a su alrededor lo trajo al presente.

Gerard estaba molesto, la abuela Martha tenia razón, a estos dos no les hace falta un empujoncito, si no una buena y merecida patada en…

-¡Ah demonios! -Gruño dentro de el- ¿Como podían ser tan esquivos? Estaba a punto de la desesperación ante esta situación tan inverosímil, en los días anteriores pudo conocer un poco más a Candy y en efecto la chica se consumía en tristeza y al parecer Terrence estaba exactamente igual que ella.

Era tan grande el amor que ellos sentían, ¡por dios! se podía respirar en el aire entonces ¿por que diantres no estaban juntos? la respuesta a su pregunta se acerco a Terrence.

-Terry ¿me escuchas? ¿Que estas haciendo en Philadelphia? Viniste por ella ¿no es así? -Terry ya no aguanto más y explotó.

-¿Y tu que demonios estas haciendo aquí Susana? ¿Viniste a expiarme acaso? ¡Cuando me dejaras tranquilo! Yo no sabia que ella estaría aquí, ahora respóndeme Tú, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -la tenia sujeta por los ante brazos Terry estaba ya fuera de control en su rostro se reflejaba la furia y tenia que descargarla con el primero que estuviera en frente.

-Contéstame has venido a expiarme, ¡Contéstame! -Gerard se acerco a él y lo tomo con suavidad del brazo, hablo suave y pausado,

-Terrence por favor suéltala, este lugar no es el indicado -Terry volvió a mirarlo y un poco de cordura asomo a su proceder.

-Lo siento Susana, lo siento mucho -la soltó apenado y salió como energúmeno hacia la calle en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Candy.

Gerard no intento detenerlo sabia que necesitaba estar solo, ya que se exponía al fuerte temperamento del actor.

-Señorita Marlow ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si gracias -trato de verse serena y con su talento actoral logro convencer a Gerard.

"Susana estas completamente segura, segura, segura…"

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, sintió que dentro de ella una clase de puerta se habría y como autómata solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-John ¿la acompañaras?, no te preocupes Gerard yo me hare cargo de la señorita Marlow.

-Muy bien me retiro, me esperan en el banquete y ya estoy muy retrasado.

-En un momento iremos -contesto John.

-Con permiso - hizo una inclinación y se retiro, iba tan confundido que no sabia que hacer ahora, las cosas se están saliendo de control, pensó.

Susana miraba a la nada, estaba sumergida en esa realidad cruda y fría que se presento ante sus ojos.

-Susana ¿estas bien? -Susana miró a John y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-No John, no estoy segura, no estoy segura, -John la abrazó, pero no pudo entender porque Susana daba esa respuesta y la seguía repitiendo constantemente.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.

-¿Estas segura que te sientes mejor?

-Si Albert ahora necesito estar sola, por favor,

-Esta bien pequeña, bajare a informarles a los demás que no podrás acompañarnos, aunque te digo que siendo la noche de compromiso de Archie y Anie no se quedaran tranquilos con esa simple explicación, solo lo digo para que estés preparada porque vendrán a buscarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé Albert por ese motivo quiero tranquilizarme un poco,

-Esta bien, vendré en un rato mas -Albert salió dejando a Candy recostada en el diván a los pies de la enorme cama.

Espero unos minutos después de que Albert cerró la puerta, se levanto con rapidez tomo un papel y escribió una nota, la dejo sobre la mesa saco su maleta de mano y empaco lo mas elemental, apunto de salir de la habitación recordó el tesoro, regreso lo saco del buró y lo metió en su maleta.

-Lo siento chicos pero no puedo estar un minuto mas en este lugar, llámenme cobarde pero necesito estar sola, adiós nos veremos pronto.

Y así, aun con su vestido de noche y su abrigo blanco salió del hotel con maleta en mano. Al salir a la calle el aire helado acaricio su rostro sentía aun la sensación de los labios de Terry en su mano y la pasaba constantemente por su mejilla, volvió a experimentar esa sensación extraña en su vientre y su rostro pareció quemarle.

-¡Cochero!

* * *

Terry mas calmado y desconsolado volvió al hotel justo cuando Candy subía al coche y se marchaba, pago su cuenta se dirigió a su habitación recogió sus pertenencias y camino alrededor de su estancia como león enjaulado.

–No quiero estar un minuto mas aquí, fue un error haber venido a esta ciudad, Candy, estas con él y te ves tan feliz, aunque… pude sentir el temblor de tu cuerpo cuando te bese, olías tan bien mi niña tu inconfundible aroma a rosas aun me vuelve loco, Candy, será que aun sientes algo por mi, ¿por que huiste Candy? no creas que no lo sé, huiste de mi presencia ¿será que todavía te altero mi niña, después de tanto tiempo sin embargo Candice, estas con él, ¡con él y no conmigo!

Estrello el florero de cristal contra la pared haciéndolo añicos,

-No sabes como lentamente me matan estos celos Candice, hubiera preferido no volverte a ver, no con él -Salió de la habitación, llegó a la recepción con el administrador y saco unos billetes de su cartera,

-Tuve un pequeño accidente con el florero de cristal -puso los billetes en su mano- ¿seria tan amable de reemplazarlo? -sin decir mas salió rumbo a la calle, se acomodo su sobretodo soltó su cabello y camino sin rumbo.

-Albert, por que tardaste tanto tiempo ya vamos por el plato principal y ¿Candy? -Albert miro a Gerard que se encontraba disfrutando de la cena, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza dio a entender que no había comentado nada de lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, Candy se disculpa pero se siente indispuesta y no podrá ac…

-Es por Terry verdad, -dijo Patty.

-Si, Susana tampoco esta aquí, debe ser por él, -dijo Anie, todos miraron sorprendidos a las chicas, Archie dejo su tenedor sobre el plato y su gesto se torno serio.

-¡Ese maldito ingles!

-Archie por favor, -Anie toco la mano de Archie para tranquilizarlo,

-¿Pero que sucede aquí? -preguntaron a una sola voz Martha y Albert,

-Gerard ¿tu lo sabias? -dijo la abuela mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Abuela ese es un asunto privado que no me corresponde, -clavo sus ojos en la abuela para que ella no pusiera de manifiesto que el estaba enterado de todo.

–Lo siento hijo es que a estas alturas ya no se ni lo que digo, -ella entendió que estuvo a punto de descubrir el plan que habían armado.

–A ver explíquenme chicas lo que acaban de decir, -dijo Albert tratando de entender. -Patty hablo entre emocionada y triste al ver que el encuentro fue un desastre, contó que Susana era una de las invitadas al evento y daban por hecho que Terry la acompañaba, al ver que demoraban tanto en volver, era un hecho que se habían topado con ellos.

Todos miraron con interrogación a Albert, soltó una exhalación y les confirmo que así había sido y que Gerard también se encontraba ahí,

Todos voltearon a ver a Gerard incluso la abuela y Patty aun mas sorprendidas, ellas nunca le habían mencionado como se llamaba el amor de Candy.

-¿Tu conoces a Grandchester?

-Bueno Archie, así como conocerlo, no en realidad, él acudió a ver mi espectáculo en Nueva York junto con Susana Marlow y me los encontré al pie de la escalera solo nos saludábamos cuando llegaron Albert y Candy.

-¿Verdad que es un odioso arrogante?

-¡Archie! -Anie lo reprendió.

-Bueno pues no lo eh tratado lo suficiente para notar un comportamiento así -vaya que conocen bien a Terrence, pero si es mas arrogante que el mismo diablo, me pregunto que le vería Candy jeje neutralizo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras bebía de su copa.

–¡Ah vaya! cuando tengas el desagrado de conocerlo más, me darás la razón, por lo visto sabremos muy pronto de él,

-Eso espero -dijo Martha conteniendo una risita.

-¿Como dice Martha?,

-Albert me preguntaba ¿como estará Candy?

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver como se encuentra ¿me acompañas Anie?

-Si, volveremos en un momento -los caballeros se levantaron a ver que las chicas se retiraban.

-Estoy muy preocupado por Candy la verdad se veía muy alterada, espero que se encuentre mejor ahora,

-Albert la hubieras traído con nosotros, la hubiéramos animado entre todos.

-Ella quiso quedarse sola Archie, aunque estaba segura que Anie iría por ella así que seguramente la traerán a cenar con nosotros ya veras,

-Conociendo a Candy, lo dudo.

Minutos mas tarde las chicas venían con cara de espanto, al verlas Archie se preocupo,

-Ves te lo dije, vienen sin ella.

Albert giro sobre su silla, al ver que las chicas venían con paso veloz y Anie traía una nota en la mano, entendió todo.

-No Candy, por favor no

-¿Que pasa Albert?

-Candy se fue Gerard -dijo la abuela muy triste.

-Pero ¿como lo saben?

-La conocemos muy bien desde que era una jovencita, cuando algo la hiere profundamente, ella vuelve a su hogar -dijo Archie.

-¿A Chicago?

-No hijo, al Hogar de Pony, -contesto Martha.

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa, y le entregaron la nota que estaba a nombre de Albert, el la leyó:

Albert, perdóname pero tengo que irme no puedo estar un minuto mas aquí y volver a correr el riesgo de encontrarme con él, necesito unos días para estar conmigo misma se que me entiendes ¿verdad? Por favor discúlpame con los chicos, no es mi intención arruinar su gran noche pero… se que me entenderán. Sabes donde encontrarme pero por favor te pido dame unos días de soledad. Hasta pronto, Candice White

-Se fue

-Si Archie,

- Lo extraño es que no se llevo su equipaje,

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que solo llevo lo indispensable ya que prácticamente esta todo en su sitio solo la nota en el buró -explico Patty.

-Voy a buscarla como se pudo ir así, sin equipaje, sin dinero.

-Te acompañaremos quizá todavía este en el hotel, busquémosla,

-Abuela los esperaremos en el lobby, tu no puedes andar para todos lados,

-Gerard no soy una niña,

-Si abuela nosotros la buscaremos, la dejo en tus manos Gerard,

-Patty me dejas a tu tesoro, lo cuidare bien aunque sea muy berrinchudo -Patty le dio una sonrisa tímida y se alejo con Anie y Archie.

Albert se dirigió a la administración para preguntar por Candy, mientras esperaba por la información llego Susana, preguntando por la habitación de Terry el encargado le informo que él ya había liquidado su cuenta y se había marchado, Albert al escuchar aquello pensó lo peor, Susana miro el rostro de Albert y ella también se indigno al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio ya que al parecer el también quería saber sobre el paradero de Candy, un empleado inoportuno -pensó Albert- le informo que ella no había dejado dicho absolutamente nada y que la habitación no había sido liquidada, todo eso lo escucho Susana; por inercia los dos se miraron con desconfianza.

**Estación de trenes de Philadelphia 11:30PM**

Terrence entro con paso lento a la estación compro un boleto de regreso a Nueva York para las 2 de la madrugada, era el tren que tomaban los hombres de negocios para llegar a primera hora a la gran manzana.

–Falta un buen rato para que el tren parta comeré algo en la cafetería y esperaré en el anden –reflexiono, salió de la sala de espera y se encamino al anden donde el aire soplaba muy frio, se cerro su sobretodo con la mano y la imagen de un mujer recargada en una de las columnas metálicas del anden lo paralizó, sostenía una pequeña maleta.

– ¡No puede ser, es ella! Pero ¿que esta haciendo aquí? veía como su cabello y el ruedo de su faldón se agitaban por el viento frio y las miles de piedritas de su vestido lo hacían brillar con las luces del pasillo, miro alrededor, como era tarde casi no había personas en el anden, ni siquiera un conocido rubio, ni en la sala de espera, ni en ese lugar cerca de ella, vio como dejo su maleta a un lado y en los bolsillos de su abrigo buscaba algo.

-Esto me pasa por no haber usado mi relicario -beso la cruz que le regalo Miss Pony e intento amarrarla a su cuello con la intensión de no volver a quitarlo nunca mas, batallo horrores con su cabello suelto y enredado le hacían la tarea mas difícil.

De pronto unas manos tibias cubrieron las suyas que están ya muy heladas, quitándole la delicada cadena hizo su cabello a un lado y ato sin dificultad el broche, Candy se estremeció las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, aquel olor a lavanda era inconfundible para ella, se quedó inmóvil no sabia si voltear o huir,

"Atenta que la oportunidad llega… atenta" -las palabras de la abuela Martha resonaban en su cabeza, vio como una mano blanca le ofrecía un pañuelo, ella lo tomo con algo de duda pero Terry atrapo su mano y la hizo voltear en un solo movimiento.

Ahí, juntos los dos, solos, tan cerca, mirándose a los ojos, Candy recordó todo lo que había leído en el libro y pensó, "esta vez no Terry, hoy te llevare para siempre conmigo" Acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se juntaron al fin después de muchos años de añorar aquel sublime momento.

Terry voló al mismo cielo, no era un beso robado no había golpes ni reclamos, eran solo ellos dos apartándose del mundo, besaba los labios de su amada con ternura, ella se los ofrecía, no se oponía, también correspondía con igual vehemencia pero se separo de ella, estaban justamente en la entrada del anden y a la vista de cualquiera que pasará por ahí, se inclino un poco, Candy lo miró confundida, él la levanto en sus brazos y camino hacia un extremo del anden, Candy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

Sentían correr por las venas una sensación muy distante, muy vieja, una que hacia mucho tiempo no sentían, el corazón les latía por cada rincón de su cuerpo, llegaron a un lugar casi en penumbra donde el anden se terminaba solo las vías del ferrocarril se distinguían en la obscuridad, la bajo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, ella no se soltaba de su cuello aunque tuviera que estar de puntitas, acaricio lentamente todo el largo de sus cabellos, los jalaba con suavidad enredando sus dedos entre ellos y haciendo espirales, mil y un veces soñó con tocarlo de aquella forma, Terry sonrió, esa sonrisa que la cautiva, que la desarmaba, no pudo esperar mas y volvieron a besarse.

Terry no lo dudo, desabotono su abrigo y paso sus brazos por debajo de él para sentir su cuerpo mas cerca, la apretó con fuerza la atrajo hacia el, ella bajo los brazos estaba muy emocionada, abrió la capa que Terry traía y los cubrió a los dos con ella, literalmente los dos quedaron pegados bajo el sobretodo, eran ya uno mismo, tan cerca, Candy desabotono el saco que le estorbaba, le parecía que había demasiadas barreras entre ellos y paso sus manos por entre los masculinos y fuertes brazos sintiendo la suavidad de su camisa y la espalda firme debajo de ella, sus corazones latían al unisonó, ni se inmutaron al llegar la locomotora con rumbo a Chicago, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio y… coincidir. (*1)

Se quedaron largo tiempo contemplándose, acariciándose el rostro mutuamente, besándose hasta el delirio, las manos por debajo de la ropa volaban como mariposas llenándolos de mil sensaciones maravillosas, se mecían como si bailaran, no querían perder un segundo de ese maravilloso momento en que estaban fundidos bajo la gran capa acariciándose las espaldas sin pudor, apretándose hasta quedar sin aliento.

"Terry si yo me quedara, solamente estorbaría en tu camino, me voy pero sé, pensaré en ti en cada paso del camino, siempre te amaré, recuerdos agridulces es todo lo que me llevo, por favor no llores mas mi amor, es lo mejor, no soy lo que tu necesitas, espero que la vida te trate bien y se cumplan tus sueños… te deseo alegría y felicidad, pero sobre todo, deseo que, ames" (*2)

Candy decía aquellas palabras en susurros apagados por los besos ardientes de los dos, sus lágrimas agridulces comenzaron a caer mezcla de felicidad y afliccion, Terry escuchaba muy apenas lo que ella le decía, de repente volvió del paraíso donde se encontraba

-¿Que estas diciendo mi amor? -decía con infinita ternura sobre los labios hinchados de Candy, no quería separarse de ella nunca más.

-¡Maldito bastardo, suéltala! -la voz de Archie los hizo volverse y un puño se estrello en la mandíbula de Terry enviándolo al suelo, como estaban entrelazados, Candy trastabillo y al sentir Terry que la arrastraba consigo la soltó, quedando ella un poco inclinada y con el abrigo abierto, Archie miro con asombro en que situación los había sorprendido, ya que Terry también tenia el saco abierto y la camisa desarreglada, se turbo un segundo, se avergonzó porque había expuesto a Candy en esa situación tan inmoral, a la vista de todos.

Ella se inclino hacia Terry, un hilo de sangre corría ya por un costado de su boca, Candy saco el pañuelo con que el había limpiado sus lagrimas, ahora ella limpiaba su sangre, Grito furica,

- ¡Pero que te pasa Archie!

-¡Este mal nacido ingles te sigue molestando! ¡Llenándote la cabeza de pájaros! Pero yo me encargare de que se arrepienta de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino y…

-¡Ya basta! Se irguió para encararlo con lagrimas de ira en los ojos, Terry también se puso de pie y se abalanzo directo hacia Archie que de un solo golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared de la estación,

-Cornwell esto no es asunto tuyo ¡no te metas en nuestra vidas!

Ahora Candy no sabia que hacer todos sus amigos los miraban asombrados, luego vio a Albert,

-¡Te dije que quería estar sola! ¿Por que me seguiste? -le grito.

-Temía que fueras a cometer una locura Candy y por lo que veo no me equivoque.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo? -tenia los puños cerrados de la impotencia de que todos fueran testigos de esa bochornosa escena, al mencionar aquello Terry estaba confuso no sabia porque Candy le reclamaba a Albert.

-Terrence tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y lo harás ahora mismo

Albert se acerco desafiante hacia Terry, este se puso en guardia ya que pensaba que le venían a reclamar los derechos de prometido que según él, Albert tenia sobre Candy.

Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperada; Albert y Terry se enfrascaron en una discusión sin sentido, ambos se sostenían por las solapas gritándose improperios.

-Terrence aléjate de mi familia o te arrepentirás, deja a Candy en paz o si no…

-¡O si no que, bisabuelo William! Ya no soy un chiquillo debilucho, tú lo dijiste, así que no me amenaces ¿quieres pelear?

-Terry… -esa voz hizo volver el rostro a Candy a la distancia pudo distinguir la figura de Susana que veía con desaprobación la escena, Candy se sintió muy avergonzada, seguramente ella también fue testigo de lo ocurrido, se quedo mirándola fijamente sin bajar el rostro se cerro el abrigo con las manos y salto del anden hacia las vías.

-¡Oh! -Susana exclamación incrédula, hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran a mirar, las chicas ayudaban a Archie que estaba un poco aturdido aun en el piso, Gerard y la abuela Martha trataban de separar a los dos hombres que estaban a punto de liarse a golpes, todos voltearon al ver que Susana se tapaba la boca y miraba en dirección de la locomotora que minutos antes había salido rumbo a su destino.

– ¿Y Candy? ¿Donde esta Candy? -dijo Albert mostrando mucho miedo, Susana señalo con su mano hacia las vías donde el tren ya casi no se veía por la obscuridad y detrás de el, muchos brillos moviéndose rápidamente.

-Candy, ¡No! -Terry salto también y fue tras ella, no podía creer la locura que su amada pecosa trataba de hacer, Candy en un ultimo esfuerzo se apeo del tren, con sus manos y brazos se aferro a la baranda del ultimo vagón pero el peso del vestido y el abrigo no le permitían mover con rapidez las piernas así que se quedo colgando en el vacio con el vestido todo enredado y atorado en los fierros del vagón.

-¿Candy que haces? ¡No! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Candyyyy!

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaron levanto con violencia la cadera y el vestido se rasgo, así pudo al fin dejarse caer dentro del balcón del tren respirando agitadamente, con ojos de horror Terry vio aquel movimiento que hizo la intrépida rubia, tanto, que temió verla caer a las vías del tren ya que este iba a toda velocidad,

Al seguir la trayectoria del cuerpo de Candy tropezó y calló sin poder evitarlo, se lastimo la rodilla y no pudo correr mas, Candy se levanto de la plataforma se acerco a la baranda y miro a Terry que ya solo caminaba cojeando un poco, mas aliviado de verla a salvo en el tren por fin se detuvo, fue el turno de Terrence de ver como un tren se llevaba lo que mas amaba.

-Candy no te vayas… -susurro.

-Vuelve a miiii -grito con dolor.

Candy tomo aire y respondió,

-Terry siempre te amareee

* * *

Referencias

(*1) Coincidir, intérprete: Guadalupe Pineda.

(*2) I will always love you, intérprete: Whitney Houston.

**Continuara…**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana**


	10. Cap 9 Pesadilla Vuelta Realidad

**Hola desde Mexico¡**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me estan leyendo, a todos los lectores silentes que estan tras el monitor, mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje.**

**Voy subiendo los capitulos lo mas rapido que puedo para que los disfruten mucho antes de que escriba el final, ojala podamos empatar ese momento.**

**Saludos afectuosos a todos.**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**Chica de Terry**

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Pesadilla vuelta realidad**

**Capitulo 9**

**Domingo 21 de Octubre 12:30 AM**

-Disculpe Señor, ¿a donde se dirige el tren que acaba de salir? -pregunto Anie agitada.

-Es el tren de las 12:15 de la noche, va con Destino a Chicago señorita,

-¿Una señorita rubia con abrigo blanco compro un pasaje para ese tren?

-¿Una con cabello muy rizado, ojos verdes muy linda? Si, esa señorita compro un pasaje para el expreso de media noche.

Terry regreso al anden, recogió su capa que se había quedado en alguna parte de su loca carrera, Gerard salto de la plataforma para ayudarlo ya que venia lastimado y no podía caminar muy bien, al verlo llegar Albert también salto para ayudarlo a subir, su rodilla sangraba y el pantalón de Terrence estaba rasgado, entre los dos lo ayudaron a trepar la alta plataforma, al incorporarse Terry noto como todos lo veían con asombro, con incredulidad, se sintió bicho raro al ser observado por todos, Albert lo tomo por el brazo y volvió al ataque nuevamente, le pedía explicaciones de su comportamiento para con Candy, estaba furioso.

Terry no lo escuchaba solo miraba al piso recordando lo que Candy le grito desde el tren en movimiento, sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusión, en tan pocas horas su mundo se puso de cabeza, había reencontrado a Candy con Albert la creyó feliz, después Susana en Philadelphia quien sabe por que razón, después se encuentra a su pecosa sola en la estación y pudo conocer lo que era el paraíso aquí en la tierra.

Ella en un completo disparate salta a las vías y arriesga la vida tratando de huir en el tren y para rematar le grita que siempre lo amará, la cabeza le punzaba, le daba vueltas, sentía que se desvanecía ahí mismo, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de la rodilla lastimada, la sangre que fluía empapando su pantalón, los golpes por todo su cuerpo por la caída en la penumbra, quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondían, sin mas su vista se nublo y callo en vilo sin conocimiento.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! - grito Susana.

La abuela en ese momento se desvaneció también y los chicos a excepción de Albert se llevaron a la abuela al automóvil para llevarla a un hospital, los primeros auxilios que Albert llamo ya estaban atendiendo a Terry en la enfermería de la estación dispuesta para esas emergencias, Susana estaba muy asustada y lloraba.

- Señor Adley retírese yo me encargare de Terry, ¿o piensa seguir con sus reclamos? Por favor, creo que por hoy fue suficiente,

-Tiene razón Señorita Marlow, con permiso no la importunare mas -Albert salió de la enfermería de la estación.

Patty se encontraba con su abuela en el asiento trasero del automóvil, la abuela no quería irse hasta no saber que Albert se les uniría,

-Abuela por favor puedes ponerte peor vámonos ya,

-solo dime Patricia ¿ya viene Albert hacia acá?

-Si abuela esta hablando con Archie, se dirigen hacia acá,

-Muy bien, ¡entonces ya me siento mucho mejor! -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Abuela! ¿fingiste todo el tiempo?

-Claro Patty, no iba a permitir que siguieran maltratando así a Terry, ¿no ves el estado en que venia?, llevaba todas las de perder a parte eran dos contra uno y el estaba lastimado, pobrecillo ya vez que fue tanta la impresión que hasta se desvaneció,

-¡Abuela no lo defiendas! es un bruto, un miserable, un poco hombre, canalla

-Patty pero que dices -sin decir mas Patricia abrió la puerta del coche y salió desbocada hacia la estación nuevamente- Gerard síguela, no vaya a cometer una locura.

En la enfermería Terry ya había reaccionado y le estaban vendando la rodilla lastimada, Susana esperaba tras la cortina mientras llevaban a cabo la tarea, en el mismo momento en que Patricia entraba los enfermeros salían, no presto atención a Susana y paso de lleno hasta donde se encontraba Terry.

El sonido metálico de la cortina hizo voltear a Terry que recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de una furica Patricia fuera de control.

-¡Tu no la amas de verdad! ¡tu no la mereces! -gritaba entre sollozos- ¿por que viniste? ¿Por qué? ¡y con esta mujer!

Terrence se quedo parado, inmóvil, con ira en los ojos ante los reclamos que no entendía, donde quedó la tímida gordita que él recordaba, Susana se quedo mirando solamente sin saber que decir, entro Gerard y prácticamente se llevo a Patricia cargándola por la cintura,

-Lo siento ya no molestaremos más,

-Suéltame Gerard, ¡déjame decirle sus verdades! se las merece el muy… -Gerard trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Patricia O'Brien, te exijo que me digas que esta pasando -la voz de Anie la hizo volverse, entonces se calmo, se echo a llorar a los brazos de su amiga y regresaron todos al hotel, sin comentar mas del asunto.

-¿Terry te encuentras bien? Regresemos a Nueva York ya no quiero estar mas en esta horrible ciudad -Terry se encontraba totalmente aturdido por los acontecimientos, solo atino a asentir.

-Mi maleta la dejé en el andén.

-No te preocupes Terry yo la tengo, se que compraste un boleto para las dos de la mañana, ya compre el mío también, todo esta listo Vayámonos ya

Era la 1:30 de la madrugada faltaba muy poco para que el tren arribara, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la enfermería, Terry no entendió porque Susana no hacia reclamos, se convenció que al fin, había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad.

Subieron en silencio al vagón donde se encontraban los camarotes, Terry acompaño a Susana, la ayudo acomodar su maleta y para asombro de ella cerró la cabina, se sentó a su lado tomo su mano con delicadeza y ella entendió que el momento que tanto temía había llegado, la despedida.

Se quedaron así un momento Terry sentía la garganta cerrada no podía articular palabra, pero no podía ignorar mas el amor que aun existía entre Candy y él, de eso estaba completamente seguro el haberla sentido estremecer entre sus brazos, el deseo desatado que sintió cuando ella le acariciaba los cabellos, su temblor al acariciarle la espalda la entrega total en cada beso que se dieron, el amor que se expresaron solo con miradas, y las ultimas palabras de Candy, siempre te amaré.

-Seguramente ella esta confundida -dijo para si mismo pero una voz interna lo encaró.

-"Pero como no va a estarlo, tu estas comprometido desde hace mucho tiempo con Susana no puedes culparla por buscar un nuevo destino, ¿acaso tu no lo tienes ya? Ella te ama ya lo sabes, entonces que esperas, ve por ella"

-Susana yo…

-Todavía la amas ¿no es así? -ella lo veía a los ojos directamente.

-Si, no he dejado de hacerlo nunca Susana, lo siento.

–No Terry no digas mas, los dos hemos estados tan equivocados, hemos desperdiciado parte de nuestra juventud en esta absurda relación donde solo hemos sido infelices.

-Susana te juro que trate de que fuera diferente, de no lastimarte, perdóname, perdona como te trate esta noche yo…

-No te preocupes Terry todo ocurrió por el destino, creo, no se como llamar a esto tan extraño que nos paso, Terry asintió.

-¿La amas mucho?

-Mas que a mi vida Susana, desde que la conocí mi mente y mi corazón no han sido mas míos, ella se los robo para siempre o no se, si yo se los entregue sin dudar, no lo sé.

–Que lindo que alguien te ame de esa manera Terry, espero yo algún día poder encontrar una persona que me ame igual, sabes en este evento me sentí tan viva, tan útil, me sentí feliz,

-Así que lo que te trajo a Philadelphia fue el evento de Gerard

-No Terry, este evento tenia un fin recaudatorio para el hospital Santa Clara y como yo me rehabilite en el de Nueva York el Dr. Miller me invito para formar parte de él, di entrevistas, di platicas de cómo supere mi perdida, en fin fue muy lindo tratar de ayudar a otras personas que sufren como sufrí yo. Eso fue lo que me trajo a Philadelphia.

-Lo siento mucho Susana y yo pensando lo peor…

-Ya no sigas mas, te digo que esto fue muy extraño, yo te busque para que me acompañaras pero no te localice, incluso me pelee con mi madre porque no quería que asistiera yo sola, Te confieso que me divertí mucho, hasta que nos encontramos en el lobby y … bueno tu ya sabes lo demás.

Terry recordó lo sucedido, realmente fue la noche mas intensa de su vida.

-Susana no quiero hacerte mas daño, creo que nuestra relación es imposible ya, se que realmente tu no me quieres, ¿como podrías quererme si no eh sido un verdadero novio para ti? Solo te he hecho sufrir y…

-No Terry no digas eso por favor, te agradezco que hayas sacrificado tu amor por ayudarme cuando yo mas te necesitaba, Perdóname tu a mi por no haber sido valiente, por haberme dejado llevar por mi madre, por no haberte liberado de esta absurda carga, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, fui una egoísta, este evento me dio otra perspectiva, la gente me admiro por lo que hice por mi misma, porque fui fuerte al salir adelante, lo único que lamento en verdad es que hasta ahora me de cuenta de ello, pero créeme ya estoy bien y quiero que tu también lo estés, es hora de que nuestros caminos sigan su curso, uno que no es en común.

-Susana quiero que sepas que siento un gran cariño por ti, es la verdad, tu estuviste siempre también para apoyarme en todos mis éxitos y cuando desaparecí por algún tiempo, tu no dudaste nunca de mi y me aceptaste nuevamente, me diste el empuje para salir adelante yo también te debo mucho,

-Vez Terry entonces estamos a mano ¿no crees? -Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- así que no hay nada que perdonar, solo espero que seas muy feliz con Candy, porque ¿la buscaras verdad?, ya no desperdicies mas tiempo ella es una hermosa mujer y si no te pones listo te… -Susana vio como Terry se puso serio- Lo siento no quise…

-No Susana esta bien, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa también, hoy especialmente te veías preciosa debería decirte que me sorprendí demasiado de verte allí del brazo del Dr. Miller

-¿Celoso Terry?

- Quizás -jajajajaja los dos rieron con ganas,

Susana se sentía feliz de poder tener esa conversación con Terry aunque se tratara de la despedida definitiva, disfrutaba de esos momentos con él ya que nunca habían hablado de aquella forma como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, por fin los dos se habían sincerado y se sentían tranquilos.

Susana bajo la mirada y recordó a Terry besando la mano de Candy, la forma en como los dos se perdieron por un segundo mirándose fijamente, a ella nunca la había mirado de esa forma, no estaba segura de ser feliz con un hombre que amaba a otra, luego al ver a lo lejos la escena donde ellos dos estaban muy abrazados besándose con locura, luego el golpe que envió a Terry al suelo, pudo ver con claridad como ellos se amaban al grado de no importarles estar en un lugar publico para demostrarse su amor de esa manera tan intima.

No, no estaba segura de seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de Candy, como esperar que el pudiera acariciarla con ese deseo si ella no iba a estar segura, si era a ella a la que amaba o si Terrence se imaginaba que era a Candy a quien acariciaba, no podría vivir con esa duda en su corazón. Segura estaba ya que Terry no es, ni seria nunca el hombre que compartiría su vida.

-Susana sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que necesites, si no te importa mucho podemos seguir siendo amigos,

-Si Terry, buenos amigos.

-Yo deseo con todo mi ser que encuentres al hombre que te haga realmente feliz y que sepa ver la gran mujer que eres tu Susana, eres una gran persona, tienes nobles sentimientos veo que te preocupan los demás y ayudarlos te hace feliz, eso te hace una gran mujer Susana.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -dijo ella emocionada.

-Claro que si Susi, ven aquí -la acurruco en sus brazos y ella por primera vez pudo sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Terry desprendía, se impregno de su aroma a lavanda y se acurruco en su pecho, él mas tranquilo acaricio su cabello rubio y al fin sintió una paz que le inundaba el alma, nunca imagino que su despedida fuera de esa manera tan racional y adulta, se sentía dichoso, apreciaba realmente a Susana después de todo fue su compañera por varios años,

La abrazo como si se tratara de una amiga entrañable, cerro los ojos y pensó en su amada pecosa, en lo bella que se veía y como su cuerpo adolescente se había convertido en el cuerpo de una tentadora mujer, sonrió, siguió con sus ensoñaciones de cómo correría a buscarla después de contarle a su madre lo sucedido, seguramente estaría muy feliz o mas que ni el mismo, volvió a esbozar su sonrisa retorcida.

Susana se quedo dormida en placida paz entre los brazos de Terry, una sensación de profunda tranquilidad la sobrecogía y por primera vez durmió las pocas horas que duró el trayecto hacia Nueva York sin ningún tipo de temor… por ahora.

**Domingo 21 de Octubre 12:30 Pm**

Todos comían en silencio nadie quería mencionar nada mas de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Anie miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, intempestivamente salió de su alcoba y se dirigió a la que había sido asignada a Candy sabia que allí estaba Patricia que se había ofrecido a recoger el equipaje de su atrevida amiga, sin llamar abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedo en silencio al ver a Martha, Patricia y Gerard sentados en la salita de la habitación, los tres se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Anie y encontrarlos infraganti hablando sobre el plan "B".

-¿Cual plan es ese Martha? -todos se quedaron mirándose- Patty ya me lo conto todo ayer y quiero ayudarlos, por favor permítanme unirme a su equipo -Martha sonrió con alegría.

-¿Bienvenida al grupo mi niña! jajaja,

-Gerard ¿tu también eres parte de esto? -Pregunto Anie sorprendida, Gerard se encogió de hombros con gesto gracioso y resignado.

-Pues… ¡ya que! -el gesto hizo reír a las tres mujeres en la habitación.

-Vaya nunca pensé que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, el destino si que tiene formas extrañas de proceder ¿eh? -Decía la abuela Martha a los presentes- salió mejor que si lo hubiéramos planeado.

-Lastima que el encuentro fue un completo desastre -dijo Patty.

-No para ellos dos querida Patricia,

-¡Gerard! -Patty se sonrojo ante el comentario audaz del mago,

-Lo bueno es que ya estamos completamente seguros de que Terry si ama a Candy, eso es lo importante, ahora hay que llevar a cabo nuestro plan, el destino hizo su intento y no salió como todos esperábamos, así que les daremos una segunda oportunidad a esos dos y los encerraremos en un calabozo de ser necesario hasta que Candy salga en cinta y ya no haya poder humano que los separe mas,

-¡Abuela Martha! -gritaron Anie y Patty escandalizadas,

-jajajajajajaja -Gerard soltó unas carcajadas que solo enrojecieron mas a Patricia y Anie.

–Bueno, pues el plan a seguir es el siguiente, Ustedes se encargaran de Terry y nosotros de Candy ok. Tienen que convencerlo aunque lo traigan amarrado ¿entienden? Toma este sobre Patty y entrégaselo a Terry en mi nombre y asegúrate de que lo lea, entendido.

-Si abuela, lo hare, estoy muy apenada por mi reacción de anoche, espero que me escuche y no me cierre la puerta en la nariz,

-Si te cierra la puerta, la tumbas a patadas ¡entendiste Patty!

-Abuela

En la estación Archie no entendía por que Anie se empeñaba en ir a Nueva York con Patricia, ella argumentaba que la ciudad estaba muy cerca, ella no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir y adquirir el guardarropa que usaría para la fiesta de compromiso de los dos, Archie no se veía muy convencido después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero no le quedo mas remedio que dejarlas ir ya que Albert y él tenían que estar en Chicago para el Martes.

Albert necesitaba llegar lo antes posible para buscar a Candy y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, aunque fuera de lejos, estaba seguro que ella no pensaba huir con Terry la situación había resultado muy embarazosa y como siempre la intromisión de los varones Adley altero el curso de los acontecimientos, entendió que de todas formas ella se iría a Chicago y que aquello que presenciaron era solamente la despedida que se negaron años atrás.

Se sintió tremendamente culpable de haberlos interrumpido de esa manera y haber sido testigos de la tremenda vergüenza que Candy sintió al ser descubiertos en un momento tan intimo, Albert se sentía fatal con esos dos ya que al igual que todos pudo darse cuenta que estaba equivocado y que Terry seguía amando a Candy de la misma manera que ella se desvivía por él.

**Nueva York Domingo 21 de Octubre 1918**

Era muy temprano en la gran manzana estaba oscuro aun, ya que la mañana lucia nublada incluso parecía que estaba a punto de caer una terrible tormenta, Terry no se sentía triste su corazón latía con fuerza y vigor de saberse amado por la mujer de sus tormentos, Terry bajo del coche que los llevo a casa de Susana, tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje la acompaño hasta la puerta, se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron una vez mas en señal de tregua.

-Sabes donde encontrarme si alguna vez necesitas algo, Susana no te preocupes yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

-No es necesario Terry tu empiezas una nueva vida, lo demás que importa.

-No Susana, no te desharás tan fácil de mi, ¿escuchaste? contaras siempre con mi apoyo, te ayudare a llevar tu equipaje,

-No es necesario Terry, Lilia lo hará,

-¿Segura?

-Si esta bien,

-Entonces me retiro -volvió a darle un abrazo fuerte subió al carruaje y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Susana desde la puerta de su casa lo vio marchar, la sonrisa fingida se le borro del rostro, entonces las lágrimas, los celos, la desesperación, la sensación de perdida y abandono se apodero de ella, lloró a mares estremeciéndose ante su inevitable dolor, sabia que había hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía sabia que iba a sufrir aquel abandono de Terrence pero lo que mas temía era enfrentar a su estricta madre, el tener que ser ella la que le dijera que había roto el compromiso con Terry, que ya no habría boda, al menos no con él.

Temía enfrentar sus inagotables reclamos, su furia e improperios contra aquel que creía, había arruinado la vida de su hija, ella tendría que soportar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo el rencor de su Madre en contra de Terry pero descargado en ella. Sin importarle el equipaje, camino por la acera en dirección contraria a donde se fue el actor, necesitaba serenarse y tomar valor de alguna parte para enfrentar lo que se le venia encima

Seguramente los medios no la dejarían en paz y estaría en boca de todo Nueva York, sobre todo si Terry convencía a Candy y se anunciaba la boda de ellos dos, Marlow quedaría muy mal parada como la novia eterna vestida y alborotada, a la cual el prometido dejó para casarse con otra, sin importarle que ya tenían un compromiso desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, ella seria el hazme reír de la comunidad teatral, empezó a sentirse fatal y los celos asomaron nuevamente a su corazón,

-¡Candy nunca te fuiste de nosotros! Viviste aquí como un fantasma y yo nunca lo note, prometí estar serena pero esto es mas fuerte que yo, duele, duele tanto el corazón, el orgullo, por fin has ganado, te llevaste a Terry de mi lado para siempre, para siempre… - comenzó a adentrarse en Central Park llorando hasta que se perdió entre la bruma matutina, comenzó a llover muy fuerte, Susana no volvió esa noche a su casa.

**Mansión Baker Nueva York Domingo por la mañana**

-Quien ha llamado a la puerta tan temprano Merry.

-Es tu hijo Eleonor,

-¿Terry esta aquí?

- Si, se encuentra en la estancia,

Eleonor bajo a toda prisa por la escalera topándose con un Terry que silbaba y se veía feliz.

-Hijo que sorpresa, ¿acaso los críticos ensalzaron tu trabajo sin ninguna objeción?

-Mejor que eso madre ¡soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! -abrazo a su progenitora y giro con ella sin control por la estancia.

Eleonor estaba que no cavia de su asombro, miraba a Terry tararear una tonada y sonreír como un tonto.

-¿Y a que se debe tanta felicidad? si se puede saber, al parecer te fue muy bien en Philadelphia

-Nunca creerás lo que me paso

-¿Viste al mago?

-Si

-¿Hablaste con el?

- Si

-¿Que explicación te dio?

-Ninguna

-¿Como?

-No sabes a quien me encontré allá.

-Dímelo, por favor.

-A Susana,

-¿Y por eso estas tan feliz?

-No

-¡Terry basta ya! No contestes con monosílabos, por favor cuéntame, cuéntame,

-¡Oh! La gran diva del teatro es una mujer muy curiosa y algo entrometida,

-¡Terry basta! -rio ante el buen humor que su hijo tenia que era bastante raro en él, de repente la soltó y camino hacia el perchero para colgar su sobretodo, Eleonor lo miro con detenimiento.

-Terry ¿que te paso? ¿Por que cojeas? Estas sucio pareciera que te hubieras peleado con dos hombres.

-Pues así fue Madre ¿Eres adivina o que? Jajajaja

-Que estas diciendo ¿te peleaste? Pero ¿con quien? ¿Por que?, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-Una pregunta a la vez Señora Baker, no me ve, me siento mejor que nunca -giro sobre si mismo cojeando un poco.

-Pues no te vez muy bien, pero si tu lo dices.

-jajajaja que buen sentido del humor tiene usted mi querida Señora,

Eleonor se estaba molestando porque no lograba sacarle a Terry la información que ella estaba ansiosa por saber, ¿que era aquello que tenia así a Terry? Sin dudarlo recordó que solo una persona en el mundo podía cambiarlo en un santiamén.

-¿Te encontraste con… Candy? -Pregunto muy despacio.

Terry volteo a mirarla y sonrió de medio lado con los ojos brillantes, Eleonor abrió sus labios en señal de asombro

-¡Es verdad! Entonces la encontraste y te peleaste con el tal Archie, y luego con el protector de Candy, se llama Albert ¿no es así?

-Si, si, si y si a todas tus preguntas madre.

Ahora fue el turno de Eleonor de bailotear y reír alrededor de la mesa de la estancia como una chiquilla alocada, Terry se sentía feliz al ver que su madre era participe de sus sentimientos hacia Candy,

nuevamente esa niña pecosa hacia de las suyas con él y con su familia, Se detuvo en seco frente a Terry, lo abrazo con fuerza,

-Cuéntamelo hijo ¡cuéntamelo todo!

-¡Auch madre! duele,

-¡Oh! Estas muy herido hijo ¿te lastimaron?

-No tanto madre lo que pasa es que me caí,

-¿Qué? Pero ¿como?

-Vayamos al comedor tengo mucho apetito, desde ayer en la tarde no he probado bocado,

-Pediré que te preparen algo muy, muy rico hijo -Se abrazaron y caminaron rumbo al amplio comedor.

Terry se sentó riendo desenfadadamente ya que su madre no lo dejo hacer ni un movimiento mas, estaba tan ansiosa de saber lo ocurrido en Philadelphia ya que a Terry le brotaba la felicidad por cada poro de la piel, el se burlaba constantemente de su madre, de la curiosidad que la consumía y Eleonor vio esa chispa en los ojos de su amado hijo, una que solo vio hacia mucho tiempo en Escocia cuando Terry le hablo por primera vez de Candy y de su deseo de quedarse en el colegio al lado de ella.

Terry empezó a narrar los acontecimientos paso a paso, Eleonor estaba fascinada con el relato desde como encontró a Susana y los motivos que la llevaron allá, el encuentro con Gerard y como volvió a ver a Candy del brazo de Albert , podía notar en Terry la gran emoción que sintió al volverla a ver, y como ella huyo de su presencia signo inequívoco de que también estaba impresionada por el encuentro marcado por el destino, luego vinieron los celos y el desquite con Susana, la inevitable escapatoria hacia la estación donde volvió a toparse con Candy sin planearlo, el paraíso entre los brazos de ella y el infierno al ser descubiertos y la loca carrera de Candy al pegar la huida.

Eleonor se tapo la boca con las manos de la impresión, Terry sonreía mientras degustaba un bocado, ese era el tipo de cosas estrafalarias y arriesgadas que caracterizaban a Candy y por las cuales el la amaba tanto, su espontaneidad y su forma loca de vivir la vida, sin convencionalismos ni poses, seguía siendo la misma revoltosa del San Pablo.

-Solo le falto sacar la soga jajaja, pero cuando la vuelva a tener en frente, la pondré en mis rodillas y le daré una merecida paliza por haberse arriesgado de esa manera, mi tarzán con pecas -pensó retorciendo sus labios con malicia mientras degustaba sus alimentos.

Terry termino de contar a su madre todo el relato, su pleito con los Adley, su caída tratando de detener a Candy y que ella le grito que lo amaba, Eleonor derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad mientras sonreía, se abstuvo de hacer algún tipo de comentario, Terry termino contándole a su madre que había regresado con Susana a Nueva York y que al fin habían roto el compromiso que los ataba a un matrimonio sin amor.

Eleonor estaba muy emocionada, por estos dos chicos tercos como mulas, pero afortunadamente habían encontrado su camino de regreso al amor, no podía estar mas feliz por Terry estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que el se había levantado de la mesa y había llevado su servicio a la cocina.

De repente se escucharon unos fuertes golpes y un tiradero de trastos, asustada se levanto de inmediato y corrió hacia allá.

-¿Que sucede hijo? ¿Estas bien?

-Madre ella me engaño ¡se burlo de mi!

- ¿que estas diciendo Terry? de que hablas ¿de Candy?

-Si ¡de esa bruja embustera!

-¿Por que lo hizo madre? ¿Por que? Solo quería atormentarme mas, es una mentirosa -golpeaba la mesa con su puño, Eleonor estaba desconcertada, pero hacia apenas unos instantes todo era felicidad que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Terry hijo pero ¿por que lo dices?

-¡Míralo tu misma Madre! -en la mesa de la cocina había un diario de días atrás una nota pequeña en el diario con fecha del 13 de Octubre, donde se anunciaba el próximo matrimonio de los herederos Adley, Eleonor leyó con rapidez en silencio,

"El empresario William Albert Adley por fin lo confirmo, su próximo enlace matrimonial con la Señorita Candice White Adley, en la pasada inauguración del show del afamado ilusionista francés Gerard Bonot el mismo empresario afirmo mantener una relación sentimental con la dama y sus esponsales en breve, al fin los herederos Adley dejaran la soltería para formar una apreciable y distinguida familia propia" -rezaba la nota.

Venia una fotografía, la misma que esa noche les tomaran al entrar al salón El Márquez, mirándose directamente a los ojos y sonriendo.

Eleonor no sabia que contestar o como calmarlo, estaba muerto de celos, minutos antes hablaba de que estaba completamente seguro que Candy lo amaba, ella se lo grito.

-Terry esta nota ya es de días atrás, tal vez ella se arrepintió porque sabe que a quien ama es a ti, ¿no lo vez hijo?

Terry mostro desconcierto, recordó como la vio bajar por las escaleras del brazo de Albert sonriente y feliz, luego como huyo de su presencia como se recargaba en el pecho de su prometido y el la abrazaba llevándola a quien sabe donde, miles de imágenes se revolvían en su cabeza, luego la pasión con la que se besaron y acariciaron en la estación bajo las sombras de la noche, ¿que había sido todo aquello? ¿Acaso Candy intentaba jugar con los dos? ¿Por que le reclamo que no la siguiera? ella le pidió que la dejara sola, ¿que estaba pasando entonces? al fin ella termino por huir, ¿de él? ¿De Albert? ¿De quien huía?

No entendía lo que pasaba, estaba completamente confundido ya no estaba seguro de nada, aunque entonces ¿por que grito siempre te amare? o acaso escucho mal y solo fueron alucinaciones suyas, lo que si era un hecho y no imaginación fue el intercambio amoroso que hubo entre los dos, podía sentir los labios de Candy latiendo aun en los suyos, su aroma a rosas impregnado en su capa, como ella intento desfajar su camisa para acariciarlo, sensación que lo hizo estremecer, eso fue completamente real.

Los reclamos de Patricia Obrien, su bofetada, ¿que fue lo que ella reclamaba? que yo no merecía a Candy, que yo era un miserable, que ¿por que la fui a buscar? Pero yo no fui a buscarla, ni siquiera sabia que estaban allí en ese mismo lugar y luego sus ultimas palabras, "y con esta mujer", ¡se refería a Susana! Pensaron que yo iba con Susana, que trate de buscar a Candy aun comprometido con ella,

-¡Dios mío creo que me estoy volviendo loco! -se dejo caer en la silla completamente desconcertado ante el tumulto de información en su cabeza.

-Hijo creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo ve a bañarte y a descansar después podrás pensar con mayor claridad, creo que hay que cambiarte el vendaje mira se ve sangre en tu pantalón,

Terry se levanto de la silla iba confundido, hecho un manojo de dudas, subió a su recamara, se metió a bañar, antes de llamar algún sirviente para que le llevaran vendas y algún remedio para curación abrió su maleta para sacar su pijama que ni siquiera había usado la noche anterior, al tomarla la valija la desconoció.

-Tal vez me traje el equipaje de Susana -pensó, lo abrió con pena solo para cerciorase de ello, cual fue su sorpresa que al abrirla un aroma a rosas inundo su nariz.

-Candy ¡esta maleta es la de Candy! Entonces ellos se quedaron con la mía, ya que ella se fue sin nada.

No pudo evitarlo y tomo el suave camisón que seguramente era el que usaba ella para dormir, era tan parecido al que alguna vez le vio en el colegió, cuando ella le puso un vendaje en la pierna y el estaba completamente ebrio sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, solo que este era blanco de seda muy suave al tacto, en la parte de enfrente solo había encajes, Terry se estremeció al imaginar a Candy con esa prenda y como bajo el encaje podría mirar sus pechos, aquellos que sintió tan cerca, sin poder evitarlo pego la prenda a su cuerpo desnudo y abrazo con posesión la suave y fina tela, recordó como hacia horas atrás estaba abrazando de la misma manera a la dueña de aquella seductora bata.

-Mi pecosa eres mi mas anhelado sueño, mi mas excitante deseo, -suspiro, olía la prenda y acariciaba su cuerpo con ella, recorriendo su rostro, su pecho, sintiendo aquella suavidad en sus brazos, sintiéndose estremecer bajo el suave tacto de la prenda y el delicioso aroma que despedía.

-¿Que fue lo que me susurrabas antes de que nos interrumpieran mi amor? -trato de recordar, él estaba tan perdido besándola que no puso mucha atención a sus palabras, hizo un esfuerzo volvió su mente ante el recuerdo.

" Terry si yo me quedara… Solamente estorbaría en tu camino… pensare en ti… siempre te amaré… recuerdos agridulces es lo que me llevo… es lo mejor… no soy lo que necesitas… deseo que ames… "

-Candice te estabas despidiendo de mí y no me di cuenta ¿por que decías aquello? ¿Recuerdos agridulces Candy? Si, así es nuestra historia, agridulce, dices que me estorbarías. Lo dices por Susana no es así, no eres lo que yo necesito, Pero si tu eres la razón de mi vida Candice ¡como pues decirme que no te necesito si te amo mas que a mi vida!

"y se lo dijiste imbécil, -se reprocho internamente- no le dijiste nada quizá ella esperaba que tu la contradijeras pero estabas en tu paraíso y no dijiste nada, luego llego Susana y ella huyó, nuevamente se sintió la intrusa y tu no la detuviste"

-Lo intente, pero ella…

"Pero ella nuevamente tomo la decisión ¿no es así? nuevamente decidió por los dos y tu no hiciste nada, la hubieras tomado del brazo y la hubieras sacado de allí a como diera lugar lejos de todos, pero no, en lugar de centrar toda tu atención en ella te pusiste a pelear y a discutir, a demostrar quien merecía mas su cariño o tu o su prometido"

Se sentó en la cama estaba muy confundido, todo había pasado tan rápido y nuevamente Candy dijo adiós sin tomar la opinión de nadie, tomo su bata azul marino y se la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Se separo por fin de la prenda de su amada para seguir mirando el interior de la maleta, bajo el camisón había un libro, ese que Candy guardaba como un tesoro.

-El kamasutra… ¿que hace Candy con un libro así? - él en alguna ocasión lo había escuchado nombrar en los muchos bares de arrabal donde antes asistía, solo que los hombres que lo mencionaban hablaban de ese libro como algo pervertido sucio y depravado, un libro pornográfico de un país extranjero donde se podían ver atrocidades, donde hombres y mujeres desnudos cometían los peores desenfrenos.

El nunca quiso buscar ese libro para enterarse de lo que aquellos hombres ahogados en alcohol decían, no le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo, pero siendo Candy quien lo poseía no pudo quedarse con la duda, se cambio rápido, pidió el material de curación, se vendo nuevamente la rodilla y se acomodo entre los mullidos edredones dispuesto a enterarse por que Candy había llevado consigo aquel libro y no sus joyas, vestidos u otros objetos de valor indispensables para las mujeres.

-Veamos Candy, cada vez me sorprendes mas -abrió el broche que para su suerte no tenia llave, empezó por la primera pagina viendo solamente textos con un idioma extraño, siguió despacio hojeando hasta llegar a las paginas con las ilustraciones en blanco y negro y la pequeña explicación en su idioma.

-No me parece algo fuera de lo normal es bastante simple y común -se decía, siguió ojeando realmente atraído por aquel libro, las imágenes iban pareciéndole cada vez mas atrevidas pero no lo escandalizaban, al contrario pensó que dos personas que se aman, bien podían realizar todo aquello en el interior de su alcoba, siguió ojeando y fue el turno de Terry de sorprenderse ya que también no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a algunas ilustraciones, pero como había leído los párrafos que las explicaban, aquellas imágenes no le parecieron perversas e inmorales ni nada por el estilo, el libro manejaba a un hombre y a una mujer que eran pareja, que se quería, y que a través del contacto físico trataban de expresar lo mucho que se amaban y que necesitaban expresarlo con sus cuerpos para alcanzar un estado llamado Nirvana que era la expresión máxima del amor físico, llevando a una experiencia fuera de este mundo a los participantes de esa practica legendaria.

Todo eso le pareció muy acertado así que siguió estudiando con detenimiento las imágenes y tratando de comprender cada una de las explicaciones a cada nueva posición que el veía, estuvo fascinado mirando aquel libro hasta llegar a la posición de "el abrazo de leche y agua" inmediatamente su vientre se encendió al mirar aquella imagen, su miembro despertó al recordar nuevamente la noche anterior cuando Candy y el estuvieron así, entrelazados mirándose a los ojos aunque sin estar sentados y "unidos" como lo mostraba la imagen,

-Mi niña pecosa…

Cerro los ojos y recordó tan vívidamente como se amaron estando vestidos en aquel lugar publico, el amor y deseo contenidos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo cometer una locura como había dicho Albert, si ellos no hubieran llegado seguramente si se hubiera fugado con Candy, su Candy…

-¿Por que tienes este libro? ¿Acaso estas estudiándolo para tu próximo marido? -Los celos lo hicieron nuevamente su presa y arrojo con furia el libro que rodo por el suelo, se tapo la cabeza y trato de dormir para olvidarlo todo, grave error.

El cansancio lo venció, un sueño tranquilo lo atrapo, volvía a revivir la forma en como se encontró con su pecosa, como se besaron ardientemente y se acariciaron llevándolos a la locura, le cerro su abrigo acomodo su saco, regresaron por su equipaje y subieron al tren con rumbo a Chicago ya en su cabina privada dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Continuaron con sus jugueteos amorosos, se aparto un momento de Candy se aseguro que la cabina estuviera cerrada y con el pasador puesto, la miro y ella audazmente recogió su cabello con las manos y se paro delante de el dándole la espalda, el complacido con el gesto desabotono lentamente cada diminuto botón de su vestido, ella se alejo y deslizo los brazos por las mangas hasta dejarlos desnudos, dejo caer sin mas el traje que la cubría y se quedo en ropa interior, un corsé blanco con listones entrelazados color perla, el faldón casi transparente dejaba ver su cadera ensanchada.

Ella tendió su mano y el la ayudo a salir del vestido que se encontraba a sus pies, tan cerca ya de él le quito el saco que cayo al piso, quito con cuidado las mancuernillas y se deshizo de su camisa, desabrocho seductoramente su cinturón de un jalón lo saco de las presillas, con ese movimiento brusco hizo que la cadera de Terry topara con la suya haciendo que ella pudiera sentir la gran excitación que ya reinaba en él, se turbo un momento al sentir la virilidad imponente del hombre que amaba pero aquello solo la hizo aumentar su deseo de seguir adelante.

Iba a bajar el cierre del pantalón cuando Terry la detuvo, la atrapo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, podía sentir la mitad de su espalda desnuda y la suavidad de su nívea piel, se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña cama y sin ningún esfuerzo sentó a Candy en sus piernas por primera vez sentía su cuerpo casi desnudo tan cerca, ella en un arrebatador movimiento lo empujo a la cama, el cayo de espaldas sobre el colchón sin poder evitarlo, Candy se sentó a horcajadas tomo sus manos y las dirigio sobre su corsé para que lo desanudara y liberara las cintas que lo sujetaban, Terry gustoso se venció a las exigencias de su amada y fue desanudando lentamente los listones que guardaban ese gran tesoro, para por fin dejar al descubierto la piel blanca de sus senos, erguidos ya por aquel roce tan intimo de los dos.

Candy podía sentir la virilidad palpitante de su hombre en la parte mas intima de su anatomía femenina, su deseo aumentaba cada vez mas, su pecho se movía agitado y en un movimiento rápido ella quedo bajo el cuerpo de Terry atrapada bajo su peso.

Candy se desasía en deseos por sentirlo aun mas cerca, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de ese hombre que estaba a punto de poseerla, ella gemía con desesperación jalaba los cabellos de su amado con fuerza haciéndolo gemir de placer ya encima de ella, hasta que se percato de que los cabellos de esos amantes febriles eran rubios y Candy en un ahogado gemido grito:

-¡Albert ámame!

Terrence despertó agitado, sudando frio, nuevamente las pesadillas volvían a perturbarlo a trastornarlo de celos, como podía ser posible que su tierna niña fuera una amante tan desinhibida y al final fuera a "su prometido" a quien deleitaba con su pasión desbordada, gritando su nombre en el momento del éxtasis,

-Será a él a quien le entregues tu cuerpo, tu corazón, el será el que conozca y despierte a la mujer que vive en ti ¡maldita sea Candy vas a volverme loco!

Candy venia extasiada sentada en el sillón del tren con las piernas atrapadas con sus brazos, se sentía flotar con lo que vivió la noche anterior en Philadelphia, pudo sentir al fin lo que era la pasión el deseo de la persona amada, no se arrepentía de nada, si se presentara la oportunidad lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo.

Terry la amaba, eso la hacia volar al mismo cielo, pudo al fin después de tanto tiempo sentir sus labios, saborear el dulce sabor de su boca, pudo acariciar sus cabellos, cuanto había deseado enredar sus dedos entre sus hebras castañas tan sedosas y bellas, pudo tocarlo sin pudor, ¡se atrevió a desvestirlo ahí en la estación! Aquel recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír como alguien que a cometido una diablura.

¿Que importaba si los demás los descubrieron? ella estaba entregándole su amor al hombre de su vida, al único, aquel que no podía olvidar a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia ¿como podría estar haciendo algo malo?

-Bueno, quizá no fue el mejor lugar, ni mucho menos el más apropiado pero definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada -se decía.

Candy quería quedarse con ese recuerdo de Terry no quería vivir imaginándose toda la vida como seria estar en sus brazos, ella sabia que él pronto se casaría con Susana que mas daba un ultimo adiós, uno de verdad, uno donde le pudiera decir todo lo que ella sentía.

-El orgullo y la pena pueden esperar para después, tendré toda la vida para cargar con la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta pero jamás me arrepentiría de habérselo dicho y de haberle mostrado cuanto lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, incluida Susana.

Por ese motivo no bajo la cabeza, le sostuvo la mirada a Susana y nuevamente se hizo a un lado para que ellos hicieran su vida aunque…

Terry corrió tras ella le pidió que volviera ¿que volviera a la estación? ¿O que volvieran a estar juntos al fin? ¿Seria eso lo que el quiso decir? -Candy trataba de entender- no quiso pensar en lo doloroso que fue el momento de dejarlo de aquella forma huyendo como una cobarde, hubiera preferido que fuera de otra manera.

Si Susana no se hubiera aparecido quizás todo hubiera sido diferente, sin embargo ella lo vio todo, mas que nada ella le había hecho una promesa de no quitarle a Terry y ellos estaban comprometidos, sintió al mirar a Susana que cada beso dado a Terrence era un beso robado, pero esos besos clandestinos que la alteraban haciéndola perder la sensatez que le hicieron hervir la sangre conociendo por primera vez lo que es desear entregarse a un hombre, esos besos eran suyos desde siempre, ¿por que tenia que bajar la mirada? si ella solo tomo lo que le pertenecía por derecho, se dijo a si misma.

-Perdóname Susana, pero era algo que tenia que hacer o jamás hubiera estado en paz, ahora se que él no me a olvidado, me ama, por eso tuve que irme, si me quedaba ya no me importaría nada y huiría con él al fin del mundo si me lo hubiera pedido en ese mismo instante pero el nunca menciono que ya no se casaba o que después de ese arrebato dejaría a Susana, no habían dicho nada.

Había tanto que decir ya que el tiempo no transcurre en balde y sus vidas son distintas desde hace tres años pero el amor se manifestó a si mismo y se limitaron a perderse en sus caricias y besos nada mas, ella reunió el valor y el coraje para decirle lo que su corazón le gritaba aunque al parecer el no puso mucha atención estaba perdido igual que ella en los besos tan deliciosos que se estaban dando, ella se perdió en su sensual voz al pronunciar su nombre,

-Candy, Candy… decía él con tanta emoción, me olvide del mundo, de la tristeza, del dolor de tantos años de soledad queriendo enterrar el pasado.

Su voz… su boca bendita me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre, sus labios sanaron la herida que seguía abierta y con sus besos entre sus brazos, me hizo creer que entre nosotros nada había pasado, que el tiempo no había trascurrido, que a su lado volvía a vivir, su sola presencia me devolvió la alegría, hizo correr mi sangre a toda velocidad, sintiendo, querer, desear estar siempre con él, soñar en sus brazos y despertar juntos después del amor.

¡Dios mío! pero si apenas me reconozco, ¿que te pasa Candy? ¿Por que dices estas barbaridades? - sentía como los labios le pulsaban y como en su vientre un fuego se encendía llenándole de calor por todo el cuerpo haciéndola estremecer y deseando haber estado solos por mas tiempo y en otro lugar sin testigos, de ser posible juntos para siempre.

-Terry quédate junto a mí.

**Domingo por la noche 21 de Octubre 1918**

**Mansión Adley Chicago**

-Señorita Candy pase y ¿los señores?,

-George ellos llegaran mañana, eso creo,

-Ah ya veo, mandare a su habitación a la doncella para que la ayude con… su arreglo.

–Gracias George.

La mano derecha de Albert se retiro llevando el abrigo de Candy, al parecer algo había sucedido en Philadelphia el estado en que se encontraba Candy era de lo mas inusual, el cabello todo alborotado, el vestido sucio y rasgado, estaba hecha un desastre, afortunadamente el dinero con el que contaba lo traía en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y con el pudo comer algo durante el viaje, a punto estaba de subir la escalera cuando Elisa salió del salón y la intercepto.

-Así que por fin te saliste con la tuya, la tía abuela esta furiosa, ¡huérfana de quinta! Primero Anthony encontró junto a ti la muerte, ¡maldita! después intentaste atrapar a Terry jajaja y el te mando al demonio, como iba a enredarse alguien de la realeza con una huérfana inmunda como tu, y ahora le tiraste a lo mas alto, ¡dama de establo! quieres ser la dueña absoluta de la fortuna Adley y eso ¡la tía abuela no lo va a permitir!

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Elisa?

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, que a mi tu cara de mosca muerta no me engaña, ¡vas a casarte con el tío Albert! Pero que bien guardado te lo tenias Candy ¿como lo atrapaste? ¿Que fue lo que le diste? acaso ya te acostaste con el para convencerlo maldita p… -una tremenda bofetada se estrello en la cara de Elisa enviándola al piso,

- ¿Que sucede señorita Candy?

-¡como puedes llamarla señorita George si es una cualquiera!

-George, Elisa esta diciendo una sarta de mentiras, me esta ofendiendo, esta ofendiendo a Albert -comenzó a llorar.

-Acompáñeme por favor, señorita vayamos al despacho - Candy se dejo conducir por George.

-¡Ayúdame maldito sirviente! ¡Ayúdame te digo! -Eliza trababa de incorporarse insultando al mayordomo.

-Margot por favor atiende a la Señorita Elisa -dijo George a la mucama al ver que Eliza solo manoteaba al pobre mayordomo que no sabia de donde tomarla.

-Si señor -contesto la chica.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos, arruinas mi vestido.

-George ¿que esta pasando? Escuchaste todas las mentiras que dijo Elisa,

-Si, las escuche y son verdad,

-¿Como? -Candy no salía de su asombro, movía enérgicamente la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Señorita Candy yo sé, que lo del supuesto matrimonio no es verdad,

-Entonces George,

-Pero todo Chicago y gran parte del país lo dan por un hecho incluso la tía abuela que esta furiosa, lógicamente no lo aprueba; no por ser usted si no, porque no se le consulto con anterioridad a ella esa noticia,

-¡Te juro que no es verdad! ¿Como esta eso que medio país lo sabe? -dijo ella mientras la sangre corría furiosa por sus venas.

-Todo Chicago, Nueva York, Washington, los Ángeles, Florida, todas las ciudades donde esta el consorcio Adley , incluso en el extranjero

-Dices ¿que Nueva York también?

-Si, de hecho la noticia salió al mismo tiempo que aquí en Chicago.

-George pero no entiendo ¿cual noticia?

-Juzgue por usted misma.

Candy tomo el diario donde vio en primera plana la foto de ella y Albert mirándose a los ojos donde el encabezado decía que pronto se casarían, Candy no podía creer lo que leía y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

-Seguramente el Señor William ni tiempo a tenido de ver los diarios ya que desde ese día están acumulados en la mesa donde se le entregan -señalo la mesita a un lado del sillón donde Albert se sentaba cómodamente a leer, veía la pila de diarios que se mantenían en completo orden.

-El Señor William tampoco debe de estar enterado de esa noticia errónea que se publico, aunque aseguran que el propio William lo confirmo -miro a Candy con detenimiento esperando su reacción, Candy recordó esa noche en la entrada del Márquez donde un reportero entrevisto a Albert pero la ultima pregunta no la escucharon ya que había demasiado ruido, recordó que Albert dijo que si, ella tampoco escucho la pregunta que le hicieron a su protector solo escucho que el reportero menciono su nombre, a lo cual Albert respondió afirmativamente, enseguida el reportero desapareció.

Entonces entendió todo, salió rumbo a su cuarto llorando, minutos después corrió en dirección a la calle con una pequeña maleta,

-¡dios mío! Terry no a leído esa nota pero en cuanto lo haga me odiara, pensara de mi lo peor, pensara que soy una cualquiera, estando comprometida con Albert e involucrándome con él de aquella manera tan impropia, ya todo acabo definitivamente, todo termino, el se casará con Susana y yo… ya no podré hacer nada, tenia una ultima esperanza, se que el me ama pero esto cambia las cosas, esta es una horrible pesadilla vuelta realidad, dios mío ¿yo casada con Albert? ¡No! Pero si él es como mi hermano.

Terry me odiara, nunca mas querrá saber de mi y al fin decepcionado, se casara con Susana, será ella quien disfrute de su pasión de esa fogosidad que sentí mía, mía nada más, el no querrá ni siquiera volver a mirarme -lloraba amargamente, aquel momento que ella creyó el recuerdo mas bello de toda su vida el momento de conocer de Terry su forma de amar, su pasional entrega, ahora ella ya nunca seria dueña de esa fogosidad arrebatada que era capaz de volverla loca, de perderse en sus ojos zafiros profundos como el mismo mar y ser su compañera para siempre.

Ahora ese recuerdo seria su peor tormento, conoció el fuego incontrolable de Terrence y saber que ella jamás lo volvería a probar quemándole la piel, la hacían sentirse terriblemente derrotada y celosa de Susana, sus besos dulces ya no los volvería a sentir mas, no volvería a morder esos labios que sabían a gloria, ese aliento con sabor a canela que le despertó los mas atrevidos pensamientos, sus manos tocándola haciéndola delirar, aquel atrevimiento que creyó guardar como el mas dulce tesoro, seria ahora la pesadilla que la acompañaría en todo momento y para siempre.

Sabiendo que ahora Terrence amaría a Susana cada noche, poseyéndola ardorosamente hasta la locura, muy dentro guardaba una pequeña esperanza de ser ella la dueña de tal vehemencia, del fuego que Terry emanaba por cada poro de su piel, era ya un hombre, un hombre con deseos que ella estaría dispuesta a satisfacer, Candy perdió la esperanza de ser su mujer, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

**Continuara…**

**Crecí, Madure, sigo siendo Orgullosamente Terrytana**


	11. Cap 10 Una Segunda Oportunidad

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 10**

**Martes 23 de Octubre**

Ya tenían dos días en NY y no habían logrado entrevistarse con Terry.

Anie y Patty estaban desesperadas, el tiempo se estaba agotando y ellas no lograban dar con su paradero, habían ido en diferentes horarios al teatro pero el portero siempre les decía lo mismo que Terrence no había ido por ahí desde el Viernes anterior.

–Por favor alguien que pueda darnos alguna información, alguna dirección de donde localizarlo -decía Patricia ya desesperada.

El portero pensó que eran unas admiradoras alocadas que a toda costa querían importunar al actor, así que no le informo a Robert Hattaway de la petición de las señoritas, en innumerables ocasiones había pasado lo mismo con tantas chicas que incluso se fingían reporteras.

Anie y Patty se retiraron del teatro muy tristes pensaron que no llevarían a cabo su encomienda y que se perdería la oportunidad de volver a juntarlos ya que no podían retardar mas su regreso a Chicago ya eran dos días y no había otra excusa con la cual mantenerse allí, tendrían que regresar a Chicago mañana por la mañana.

–Lo último que nos queda es comprar tú vestido para tu fiesta de compromiso Anie,

-¿Quien piensa en un vestido Patty?,

-Lo sé, pero si llegamos con las manos vacías, tu prometido nos someterá a un terrible interrogatorio y que vamos a decirle, que solo anduvimos perdiendo el tiempo en Nueva York.

–Tienes razón, vayamos pues a un almacén a mirar a ver si en el primero encontramos algo que me agrade, con solo medio día no creo que pueda ponerme remilgosa ¿no lo crees? -Patty sonrió, sabia que a su amiga le fascinaba ir de compras, el dinero y el tiempo no eran impedimentos para ella pero en este caso, tiempo era el que no tenían ya.

En el almacén pidieron la colaboración de una experta en esos menesteres para que la asesorara y pudiera escoger rápidamente sin tener que mirar toda la tienda antes de decidirse siempre por el primer vestido.

Mientras esperaban a que les mostraran los atuendos adecuados para un evento de esa naturaleza como lo era un baile de compromiso muy cerca de allí Patty miraba curiosa hacia un privado un cuarto con paredes de cristal donde solo había una bella mujer mirando lindos vestidos que ella podía apreciar sin ser molestada, al girarse aquella bella dama Patty la reconoció.

-¡Oh es Eleonor Baker! la madre de Terry -susurro sorprendida- Anie mira allá es la madre de Terry, ella si podrá decirnos donde encontrarlo pero ¿como haremos para hablar con ella? al parecer no se le permite la entrada a nadie a ese privado -le susurro en el oído a la pelinegra.

-¿A si? ya lo veras Patricia -al ver acercarse la manager del establecimiento, fiel servidora de su madre la elegante dama Rita Britter, Anie se levanto erguida y camino hacia el privado,

-Señorita no puede entrar ahí,

-Y por que no,

-Es un lugar reservado para clientes muy importantes y…

-¿Y quien soy yo? la hija de cualquier vecino, soy Anie Britter heredera de la fortuna Britter y prometida del vicepresidente del emporio Adley el Sr. Archivald Corwell y si no me permite entrar le diré a mi madre que cambiemos de almacén por otro donde se nos trate con el respeto que se merece un Britter -dijo altiva levantando el mentón y mirando a la empleada con soberbia.

-No por favor señorita, su madre es una de nuestra mejores clientas una dama fina y distinguida, así como usted…

-Bien, con permiso, por favor traiga los vestidos que pedí al privado, vamos Patricia acompáñame.

Patricia la siguió con la boca abierta, al acercarse a ella antes de entrar en el privado, Patty la miro con interrogación vio como Anie sonreía divertida,

-¿Que? Algo tenia que sacar de mi madre jijiji -Patty también sonrió.

Entraron en el privado, estaba totalmente alfombrado con espejos en la pared y una finísima sala donde Eleonor tomaba té y veía los catálogos recién adquiridos por el almacén antes de que esas modas salieran a la venta, al verlas entrar levanto la vista discretamente y les sonrió volvió a su quehacer sin dar demasiada importancia a las chicas cuando Patty le hablo, le sudaban las manos no fuera hacer que la madre de Terry tuviera ese carácter tan terrible de su hijo y las corriera de allí sin el menor miramiento.

–Usted es Eleonor Baker -Ella se volvió a mirarlas

–Si -esbozo una sonrisa- ¿quieren algún autógrafo queridas niñas?

-No, digo Si, hay disculpe que la interrumpamos pero necesitamos hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy urgente.

Eleonor se les quedo mirando contrariada, hizo un gesto gentil con su mano y las invito a tomar asiento.

-Perdone que la importunemos pero necesitamos saber donde podemos localizar a Terry, perdón a su hijo Terrence, señora.

–Y… ¿ustedes quienes son? -dijo con calidez y suma educación la hermosa mujer- Bueno ya escuche que tú te llamas Anie y tú ¿como te llamas?

- ¡Oh! Lo sentimo

s, yo soy Patricia Obrien,

-Y yo Anie Britter, lo siento por lo de hace un momento pero si no me comportaba así no podríamos hablar con usted -Eleonor sonrió divertida.

-Y bien chicas ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy? -Anie y Patty se miraron.

-Usted la conoce y al parecer sabe quienes somos nosotras,

-Si, claro que la conozco aunque hace años que no la veo, tu eres Patty quien abofeteo a mi hijo y tu Anie, la hermana de Candy y novia de Archie quien golpeo a mi hijo.

Las dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas por los antecedentes que tenia de ellas,

-¿Por que buscan a Terry? Le sucedió algo a Candy,

-No, bueno eso creemos es que desde el sábado no la hemos visto llegamos a Nueva York el domingo por la tarde y no hemos podido localizar a Terrence para hablar con él es algo muy importante, de vida o muerte ya que mañana tendremos que regresar a Chicago –explico Anie.

La empleada llego con los vestidos para Anie, se esmeraron en traerle los mejores de todo el almacén ya que las Britter eran unas de sus mejores clientas y gastan exorbitantes sumas en guardarropas completos para cada temporada del año así que no podían arriesgarse a perderlas como clientes.

-Anie escoge el guardarropa mientras hablamos con la señora Baker -dijo Patty.

-Llámenme Eleonor por favor -Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo agradable y linda que era la madre de Terry- que hermosos vestidos ¿para que ocasión los necesitas? -pregunto Eleonor para aligerar la situación ya que las chicas se veía cohibidas.

-Bueno, Archie mi prometido me pidió matrimonio y… -dijo Anie.

-La verdad esto de los vestidos fue una pantalla para poder venir a Nueva York y poder hablar con su hijo pero en estos días no lo hemos localizado, no queremos llegar con las manos vacías porque levantaríamos sospechas del por que vinimos hasta aquí, explico Patty.

-A ver explíquenme eso con más detalle, así que ustedes dos vinieron con el propósito de hablar exclusivamente con Terry y para eso mintieron,

-Si - contestaron las chicas.

-Y nadie mas sabe el por que están aquí,

-Bueno, mi abuela y Gerard solamente.

– ¿El mago? ¿Gerard Bonot?

–Si, ¿usted lo conoce?

* * *

-Candy mi niña, estas aquí.

-Señorita Pony, que gusto volverlas a ver, Hermana María mis dos madres -las abrazo con mucho cariño en la entrada del único lugar que reconocía como hogar.

-A ver niña déjame verte, has crecido mucho.

Cuando la hermana María trato de separarse de ella para mirarla bien, Candy no se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

- Candy que te pasa sucede algo malo mi niña -la señorita Pony miraba sin entender mientras María seguía estrechando fuerte a Candy tratando de consolarla

-Ven, entra ¿quieres que hablemos?

Candy no hacia nada mas que llorar sin control no era la Candy de siempre tan deprimida e inconsolable, solo una vez la vieron en aquel estado cuando siendo una adolescente perdió al primer amor de su vida, Anthony Brown.

Le sirvieron té para tranquilizarla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara completamente roja por el llanto, sin mas la obligaron a hablar para que se liberara de esa carga que llevaba a cuestas.

Les relato todos los acontecimientos de las pasadas tres semanas anteriores, como su vida dio un giro al convertirse oficialmente en una Adley dejando su vida de enfermera y como de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a ser "una dama de tiempo completo".

Los interminables bailes en su honor y las platicas sin esencia que se daban en esos eventos de alcurnia, luego el show del ilusionista y como su vida cambio después de ese día, se sentía extraña, vivía en angustia presintiendo que algo pasaría, su ida a Philadelphia y como en aquella ciudad se encontró con Terry y su prometida, les conto que ellos dos no se habían olvidado que se seguían amando pero apareció Susana y ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado nuevamente.

Omitió muchos detalles no quería que sus madres supieran la bochornosa situación que vivió al ser descubierta en brazos de Terry, situación que era casi ya del dominio publico al menos de sus allegados mas cercanos.

Al contar aquello ella se ruborizo, los ojos le brillaron al mencionar el nombre que llevaba tatuado en el corazón pero igual se entristecieron al decir que Susana llego y ella tuvo nuevamente que dejarlo ir porque había hecho una promesa y no podía faltar a ella. Sus madres la miraron con seriedad pero sin hablar, ella se apeno mucho mas pensó que ellas reprobaban aquel "encuentro" que fue orquestado por el destino y que ellos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para respetar la promesa que hicieron hace tiempo.

Candy solo bajo la cabeza esperando que sus madres la reprendieran cosa que no paso, solo se limitaron a salir de la habitación dejando a Candy sola y mas confundida aun, se levanto y miro por la ventana, ahí estaba su padre árbol, sintió un impulso y salió corriendo del lugar hacia ese gran árbol que muchas veces escucho sus penas sin juzgarla, bajo las ramas casi desnudas del árbol miro hacia arriba e inconscientemente vio una maravillosa visión de Terry sentado en la rama tocando la armónica, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquellos momentos del colegio donde no había grandes preocupaciones solo el deseo de volverlo a ver en la segunda colina de Pony, se abrazo al árbol rodeándolo con sus brazos, recordó el momento en que se conocieron en el Mauritania, como el se burlo de sus pecas y de su minúscula nariz, su cuerpo se estremecía entre los sollozos y las sonrisas.

Los muchos momentos en que se encontraron sin esperarlo, por primera vez se pregunto si fueron casualidades o si él se le aparecía en su camino inocentemente, luego el festival de mayo el como bailo con él, se porto como todo un caballero como la ayudo para que Eliza no la descubriera y como ese día Terry la vio como ningún otro hombre la había mirado jamás, en ropa interior. Su cuerpo se estremeció al revivir el desenfado de su respuesta cuando ella le reclamo que él estuviera ahí mirándola desvestirse y que no hubiera hecho nada para que ella supiera que estaba ahí,

-"Te vi pero no te mire" -fue su respuesta.

-Tonta, tonta fui, al no darme cuenta como el me quería, por mi inexperiencia no supe ver como él se esforzaba para gustarme, como me miraba, como guardaba silencio solo por escucharme hablar, como desnudo su corazón y se valió de mil artimañas para tenerme cerca y… me beso, "solo quiero ser yo" fue lo que me dijo.

Trataba de decirme que me amaba, que solo quería demostrármelo, quizá quería decirlo pero no hallaba las palabras para expresarlo ya que su vida tampoco fue sencilla.

Terry, Terry perdóname, fui cobarde, decidí sin preguntarte, jamás hablamos, jamás aclaramos, quizá fue un error haberme marchado aquella noche pero Susana estaba tan deprimida y susceptible, por dios quería quitarse la vida porque sabia que tu me amabas a mi, que tu no podrías estar con ella porque simple y sencillamente no la amabas y yo te deje en sus manos creyendo que era lo correcto, ¿lo correcto para quien? ¿Para quien? -Comenzó a llorar hasta caer de rodillas en el pasto amarillo quemado por el viento frio del otoño.

-Lo correcto ¿lo correcto es estar viviendo así, en desamor? ¿Estar muertos en vida? sentir como se respira por la herida que no sana, que no cierra. El me ama no me a olvidado aun pero estamos separados, todo este tiempo lejos muriendo lentamente y al encontrarnos no fueron necesarias las palabras no hubo necesidad, solo nuestro amor, tu y yo, este amor que se niega a morir que es mas grande cada vez, Terry….

Ahora ya todo acabo, tu no querrás saber de mi, Susana esta a tu lado, la forma en como me miro reclamándome que estuviera con su novio, como si le estuviera robando algo, pero que estoy diciendo si Terry es mío, tu amor es mío, cada respiración, cada uno de tus cabellos, tu cuerpo, tus ojos son míos, miossssss -lloraba con dolor- pero ahora no mas, ya no mas.

Corrió colina arriba, se paro de repente cansada y jadeante miro el valle desde su amada colina y recordó que Terry hace mucho tiempo estuvo parado ahí mismo mirando su hogar.

-Él… él quería saber todo de mi, quiso conocer cada detalle de mi vida y vino hasta aquí, nunca me menciono que quisiera hacerlo pero vino, vino aquí por mi, conoció a mis madres hablo con ellas, él estuvo aquí, aquí,

Terryyyyyyy, Terryyyyyyy -grito con fuerza- ¿que me estas diciendo mi amor? Fue lo que respondiste cuando te dije que me iría, que te dejaría nuevamente, no me escuchaste, no me entendiste, ¡por que no salí corriendo contigo de mi mano! ¡Por que no le dije que nos fuéramos lejos!

Él me dijo "mi amor" yo, su amor, su verdadero amor después de tanto tiempo, sigue amándome Dios mío, ya no lo soporto mas, Terrence hubiera sido mejor no volverte a ver este dolor es aun mayor, creí que si te robaba un ultimo momento de amor podría vivir feliz solo con ese bello recuerdo pero resulto todo lo contrario, la cabeza me estalla mi corazón no soporta este dolor de saber que nunca mas habrá oportunidad de pertenecerte, no puedo seguir viviendo así, no sabiendo que ya no serás mío, nunca mas, nunca mas.

Susana, al fin te quedaste con lo que mas amo y tonta de mí, fui yo quien volvió a entregártelo, ¿por que es tan cruel el destino? ¿Por que?, hubiera preferido no volverte a ver y mucho menos saber que será ella quien pueda disfrutar de tus caricias, de tus besos, que será ella quien comparta tus ardores -lloraba ya sin ningún control.

-Susana devuélveme a Terry… -decía casi en susurros ahogados-

¡Devuélveme lo que es mío! -grito.

* * *

-Madre ya estoy aquí,

Dijo Terrence que llegaba del Country club donde podía cabalgar con libertad y poder despejar su mente atormentada, cada noche era el mismo suplicio, los sueños que de ser una dulce invitación a perderse entre los brazos de su pecosa, terminaban en horribles pesadillas.

La soñaba en el colegio en como, cual héroe entraba al cuarto de meditación y la rescataba para llevarla de ahí y huir juntos hacia América pasando una maravillosa luna de miel en un camarote de segunda clase donde hacían su nido de amor, no la veía como a una adolescente sino como era ya, toda una mujer, bella, voluptuosa, desasiéndose de deseos por ser suya, el la llamaba y ella sin mas se entregaba a él.

Luego como escenario su villa en Escocia en esa fiesta blanca para dos, donde junto a la chimenea, encima de la mullida alfombra la hacia suya con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, amando aquel cuerpo que temblaba ante su posesión ardiendo como el juego de la chimenea, fundiéndose en el corazón de su amada, su mujer, la veía gemir, delirar, la veía besarlo, acariciar su cabello como aquella noche en el anden, eso lo volvía loco, loco de ganas de dejar tatuado su amor en esa piel blanca para que todos pudieran saber que ella era suya y nada mas suya.

Soñaba viéndola vestida de enfermera, el fingiendo ser su paciente en una excelsa actuación la buscaba, la encerraba en su cuarto de interna y ahí mismo reclamaba lo que era suyo, desvistiendo a ese ángel blanco viéndola ansiosa de sentir su toque, ansiosa de ser amada de pies a cabeza por el hombre a quien había entregado su corazón para salir al amanecer furtivamente para no ser visto y dejar intacto el buen nombre de su amada.

Su departamento de soltero aquel que aun poseía el primero que fue su hogar al llegar a Broadway, no escapo a las fantasías de las que era preso Terry, aquel departamento en donde recibió a Candy donde ella por primera vez confeso tener celos de Susana, ella admitía estar celosa y el ego del actor se inflamo al máximo.

La embromo y ella molesta tropezó con la mesa derramando el té y cayendo encima de Terry que al estar tan cerca cuerpo contra cuerpo la atrapo con sus brazos y se posiciono encima de ella tomándola por las muñecas, ella sorprendida miro unos océanos embravecidos que la miraban directamente y deseo naufragar en ese mar que amenazaba con devorarla, la beso, la acaricio mientras ella se estremecía y retorcía bajo su cuerpo, la despojo suavemente de sus ropas mirando como su cuerpo trémulo respondía ante las manos que lo recorrían haciéndolo convulsionar, aquello era una tortura deliciosa y apetecible.

Pero esos maravillosos sueños que le despertaban los instintos básicos, esa necesidad de hombre de poseer a su mujer, siempre terminaban igual en el pináculo máximo del ardoroso encuentro, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la gloria y verter sus mieles completando la apasionada entrega, un nombre que no era el suyo, rompía la atmosfera encantadora que su cuerpo y virilidad palpitante disfrutaban aun dormido, los labios de su amada pronunciaban un nombre, pedían a gritos sentirse mujer pero con otro cuerpo maduro, otros ojos azul cielo suaves y cálidos, cabellos rubios como el sol eran los que su amada jalaban haciéndolo gemir con deseo.

Un gemido que no salía de su boca, que al escucharlo su corazón se conmocionaba, esa parte intima de su cuerpo donde su masculinidad llevada al máximo se contraía de dolor por no poder tener la satisfacción que deseaba ardientemente en brazos de su mujer y para desgracia suya, era otro a quien veía desahogar sus ardores en esa fémina que era lo mas amado para el, se despertaba sudando frio y con una mueca de dolor y decepción, celos desgarradores lo hacían maldecir el amor que sentía por Candy.

-Estoy en la sala del té, -contesto Eleonor, eran las 6 de la tarde obscurecía ya, Terry al entrar se quedo de una pieza, sentadas junto a su madre se encontraban Patricia y Anie con semblante de susto por que no sabían como reaccionaria al saber del motivo de su visita.

Eleonor solo dio las presentaciones de bienvenida y después de escuchar otra versión de la historia por parte de las chicas, decidió no intervenir y dejarlas llevar a cabo su labor.

-Y… ¿A que han venido aquí? -Dijo con indiferencia al mirarlas ahí, pensaba que venían nuevamente a reclamar su comportamiento tan inadecuado e indecente para con Candy pero ya no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a mandarle a William Albert un mensaje muy claro, lucharía por el amor de Candy, si ella volvía a demostrar su interés en él, no le importaría que su prometido se opusiera, lucharía por su amada y no estaría dispuesto a mas amenazas y si Adley no era tan hombre para venir personalmente a enfrentarlo, valiéndose de emisarias tan delicadas, aun así no se tentaría el corazón y muy caballerosamente las mandaría al demonio y… -la voz de Patty lo trajo de nuevo a la sala de Té.

-Hemos venido a hablarte de Candy ¿podrías escucharme un momento por favor?

-Vaya señorita Obrien creo que a mejorado en sus modales, ahora se comporta tan dócilmente que, ¿como podría negarme a escuchar lo que tiene que decir?

Patty bajo la mirada apenada, aquello era sarcasmo puro y convencer a Terry de siquiera oírla seria una tarea difícil.

-Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas Terrence por mi comportamiento tan abrupto, es que… ya no puedo seguir viendo sufrir a mi mejor amiga y…

-Candy ¿sufrir? Jajajajaa si que eres cómica Obrien yo creo que Candy es todo menos sufrida, jajajaja

-¿Como dices? -Exclamo Patty sin entender.

-Por favor no quieran tratar de verme la cara de idiota, no se que pretenden al venir aquí a mi casa, pero desde ahora les digo que a lo que hayan venido fue totalmente en balde, díganle a Albert que venga personalmente, si tanto derecho tiene sobre ella, -Terry decía todo aquello con descaro hiriente pero por dentro la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Por favor Terrence te ruego me escuches lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, para ti y para Candy -Terrence no se inmuto aunque moría por saber con todas sus fuerzas el porque vinieron a buscarlo y que además su madre al parecer ya estaba enterada.

-No tengo nada que escuchar les pido que se marchen, lo que tenga que ver con Candy no me importa ya -Eleonor lo miro levantando la ceja como preguntándole el por que de ese desprecio que bien sabia ella era fingido, Terrence esquivo la mirada de su Madre.

-No se a que han venido, Candy ya esta comprometida con Albert ellos van a casarse ¿no? al parecer la señorita Adley quiso darse un ultimo retozón como soltera, desafortunadamente para ella nos encontraron, no me importa, yo también lo disfrute no puedo negarlo pero solo fue eso, una despedida; ella va a casarse y ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Espero que su prometido no se haya ofendido por lo que vio y feliz debería de estar que su prometida es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El debería estar mas que orgulloso se lleva a una gran mujer no tengo por que negarlo, por eso no entiendo que es lo que quieren ustedes aquí, Albert se casara con ella será su dueño y eso a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Terrence! -Eleonor estaba asombrada por las palabras de su hijo se estaba imaginando lo peor ya que él no le había contado con lujo de detalles como los habían encontrado.

Anie y Patty estaban sorprendidas ante las palabras crueles del actor y sobre todo confundidas sobre que Candy y Albert iban a casarse, Patricia pudo percibir los celos en las palabras de Terrence y que este no era sincero en lo que decía sino que le dolía demasiado saber que ellos se casarían aunque ¿de donde había sacado él esa idea?

Patricia y Anie no daban crédito a esa reacción de Terry y no entendían lo del supuesto matrimonio, veían a Terry demasiado inquieto y presto para salir, Patricia se puso de pie para decir de una vez por todas lo que la trajo hasta Nueva York.

-Terrence no se que es lo que estas diciendo, pero eh venido a traerte esto - Le extendió la carta de la abuela Martha, el la miro con desconfianza.

-Si es de Albert no me interesa ya se los dije, así que por favor retírense -Se dio la media vuelta y por un momento dudo- y… ¿si la carta era de Candy? -se reprocho internamente por ser tan impulsivo, ¡demonios! Mal dijo entre dientes.

-No Terrence esta carta es de mi abuela ¿la recuerdas? la anciana que ayudaste a entrar al colegio. Terrence se asombro aun mas, recordó que una ancianita muy pequeña trato de separarlo de Albert cuando estaban a punto de golpearse, ella se interpuso entre los dos para evitarlo.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con ella? también piensa reprochar mi comportamiento indecente, mejor que trate de dar clases de moral a la futura Señora Adley, no es bueno que una dama tan distinguida tenga esos deslices con cualquiera y…

- ¿Con cualquiera? ¡Pero que estas diciendo Terrence Grandchester! ¿Como te atreves a hablar de esa forma de Candy? mira que ella…

-Terry perdió el control y quiso darle fin a aquella parodia.

-¿De que forma? niña tímida ¿de que forma? ustedes lo presenciaron ¿no? acaso su comportamiento es el de una dama de sociedad de la mas alta Elite ¡Dígamelo usted señorita Britter! que es todo un modelo a seguir ¿su amiga se comporto como una dama? al estar comprometida y se deja seducir por otro hombre en un lugar publico.

-¡Terrence! -Eleonor se puso de pie, el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas no le estaba gustando por que sabia a lo que venían las chicas y era todo lo contrario a lo que Terry se imaginaba, este solamente ofendía a Candice, no deseaba que las chicas se defraudaran de venir a buscarlo por el comportamiento tan estúpido de su hijo.

-No te metas madre -le sentencio- no tengo por que discutir este asunto con ustedes dos, ni con tu abuela, ni con nadie mas, así que díganle a Albert que si tan seguro esta del amor de Candice porque se vale de mujeres para arreglar un asunto entre el y yo, o es que acaso teme que lo abandonen, o no es lo suficientemente hombre para venir por el mismo, sabe donde encontrarme si su orgullo esta tan herido estoy dispuesto a darle la cara…

-Ok Terrence creo que tienes razón, nos vamos Anie -Patricia lo interrumpió, sin alzar la voz pero con decisión.

-¡Pero Patty! -dijo Anie sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

-Que tontas fuimos al pensar que tú serias mejor hombre para Candy que Albert, ¡pero que tontería más grande! Si Albert siempre a estado ahí para ella, la cuida, la consiente, esta al pendiente del mas mínimo antojo de Candy, la ama y solo vive para complacerla.

-Terrence se volvió a mirarla con furia jamás imagino que lo fueran a comparar con Albert y que ante la vista de las amigas de Candy, él salía perdiendo.

-Fue un error el venir hasta acá para tratar de hablar contigo y como vemos que a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo Candy ya que es ella y no Albert el motivo que nos trajo aquí, ya nos has convencido que para ti fue un simple pasatiempo bastante placentero nos vamos, no tiene caso ya hablarte de lo que nosotras hemos vivido al lado de Candy durante los últimos tres años pero ¿sabes que Grandchester? me alegra estar aquí para darme cuenta que Candy tomo la mejor decisión, el olvidarte definitivamente y el haber aceptado a Albert que desde hace mucho tiempo la ama de verdad y esta dispuesto a todo por ella sin importarle nada, solo ella y su felicidad, el es mejor que tu, me alegra que al fin vayan a casarse, por que Candy se casa con Albert…

"Candy se casa con Albert… Candy se casa con Albert…"

Aquella frase hizo trizas el interior de Terry su vista se perdió en la nada y una pantalla blanca apareció, mostrando en grandes letras la frase que despertaría un cumulo de sentimientos,

"Candy se casa con Albert"

Por fin alguien había pronunciado esas palabras se hundieron en sus oídos y en lo mas profundo de su ser, todo giro a su alrededor se despertó en él una fuerza desconocida, miles de imágenes giraron sin control frente a sus ojos,

Desde que la conoció en el barco, el colegio, el tener que dejarla en Londres, los encuentros breves, las cartas de amor entre los dos, su pasaje de ida a Nueva York, la despedida en la nieve tras el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, la terrible soledad durante largos años, su infierno interior, Susana y el accidente, sus triunfos en Broadway y como al final se sentía vacio, le faltaba ella para ser feliz y después de tanto desearlo el reencuentro inesperado le dejo ver, que ella si lo amaba a pesar del tiempo pero ahora estaba seguro que se casaría con Albert, sus amigas se lo estaban confirmando, su corazón ardió en celos, cólera, rabia, decepción, dolor, el amor que sentía por su pecosa se encendió como nunca antes, así como el deseo de luchar por lo que sentía suyo, su corazón se lo gritaba, su cuerpo lo sintió, ella era suya aunque se fuera a casar con el que considero su mejor amigo, decidió luchar y apostar todo una ultima vez.

Trato de salir de la habitación porque sentía que le faltaba aire, nuevamente el destino lo volvía a estrujar desde sus cimientos y aun le faltaba la estocada final, Anie totalmente desconcertada y con lagrimas en los ojos se interpuso en la puerta tapando el paso de Terrence, el la miro contrariado, en el rostro de Anie Britter había una mueca de dolor, de rabia, tenia el gesto de absoluta desilusión hacia él, el abrió los labios tratando de decir algo pero ella estallo.

-¡Eres un total imbécil Terrence Grandchester! Candy te ama a ti y solo a ti, no sabes nada de su sufrimiento durante todos estos años apartada de ti, como se consumía en su trabajo por no pensar en ti, casi no la veíamos porque se la pasaba de guardia trabajando incansablemente y luego al fin la tía abuela la convenció para que se presentara en sociedad, ella no quiso negarse porque nunca tuvieron una buena relación, quiso complacerla pero solo por ese motivo.

Fue su peor decisión, a partir de ahí ella se volvió un fantasma, se la pasaba encerrada, tuvo que dejar su empleo lo único que la mantenía ocupada para no pensar en ti, sabes que hasta ese momento ella vivió sola en su departamento, apenas hace un mes que vive en la mansión Adley, las fiestas no la animan llora todo el tiempo, su semblante completamente abatido, nosotros nos cegamos, creímos o nos dejamos engañar con sus sonrisas fingidas y su entusiasmo, siempre maquillando su soledad y la terrible depresión en la que vivía, hasta que hace unos días leyó la noticia de que al fin te casarías con Susana ella se desvaneció -Terry estaba desconcertado por lo que escuchaba entre sollozos de la tímida que, de quien sabe donde, habría sacado la fuerza para gritarle aquello a la cara.

-Trato nuevamente de engañarnos y de seguir con su vida pero nosotros por fin nos dimos cuenta que nunca te había olvidado y que te amaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella añoraba volver a verte Terry por eso cuando se encontraron en la estación no le importo nada, sabes que ella es así, cuando quiere algo de verdad se entrega a ese sentimiento sin medida, tu lo sabes mejor que yo ¿no es así?

¡Y tú la llamas una cualquiera! ¡Eres un ciego! No cometas nuestro error, que acaso no te basto eso para estar seguro que ella te ama a ti ¿y tu que hiciste? en lugar de perseguirla te regresaste con Susana a Nueva York ¿por que no fuiste tras ella? ¿Por que? -Anie lloraba muy quedamente por fin pudo sacar de su corazón todo el dolor por su amada hermana.

-Vámonos Anie, ya no le des explicaciones a este ingrato, no lo merece -Patty tomo a Anie por los hombros y se dirigieron a la puerta, para dejar esa casa, al atravesar el umbral y salir al recibidor Anie se soltó nuevamente de Patricia y regreso a encarar a Terry que las miraba sin saber que decir, había enmudecido.

-Y sabes que, yo no sé de donde sacaste esa tonta idea de que Candy se casa ¡porque eso no es verdad grandísimo tonto! Ella no se casa ni con Albert, ni con nadie pero si eso llegara a ocurrir estaría feliz por ella, a ver si de una buena vez se olvida de ti y puede ser feliz al fin, ¡Patricia la carta! -ordeno con furia- ¡dame la carta!

Patty la saco de su bolso y sorprendida se la entrego a Anie, ella en un gesto de rabia tomo la mano de Terry que estaba totalmente abatido por todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, le puso la carta en la mano, la dejo caer en su palma con rudeza.

-Si sientes un poco del inmenso amor que Candy te tiene, ese por el que ella no le importa desafiar a la familia que le ha dado un nombre respetable, un lugar de honor en la sociedad, si la amas de verdad, lee esta carta que te manda Martha Obrien, porque ella va a regalarte la oportunidad que el destino les negó, mas te vale leerla porque te estaremos esperando y si aun así eres un miserable que solo piensa en Candy como una mujer sin escrúpulos no te molestes en leerla y rómpela de una vez.

Déjala ser feliz y no te vuelvas a atravesar en su camino ¿escuchaste? entonces yo misma la convenceré de que acepte a Albert como su prometido porque ni siquiera eso son, Señora Baker discúlpenos, no quisimos importunarla en su casa pero era algo que teníamos que hacer, lo sentimos y gracias por todo -sin decir mas las chicas salieron y en el quicio de la puerta Patricia le dijo a Terry

-Te estaremos esperando.

Eleonor puso su mano en el hombro de Terry que miraba la carta en su palma, la tomo y trato de alisarla, volvió hacia su madre que lo miraba con expectativa y temor de la reacción que tomaría con toda esa información que él desconocía, Terry veía la mirada de su madre y bajo la suya avergonzado por haber hablado de aquella forma de Candy, él sabia que ella lo seguía queriendo su corazón no lo podía engañar pero los celos y sus pesadillas lo sacaban de quicio, nunca espero ver a esas dos chicas ahí junto a su madre y viniéndole a otorgar una segunda oportunidad.

-Candy me ama, ella al igual que yo sufre y sufrió muchísimo, ella no va a casarse con Albert ni con nadie, ni siquiera están comprometidos, y yo como un imbécil la insulte entonces ¿esa noticia del periódico?

-Hijo a quien vas a creerle más ¿a una nota en el diario? ¿O a sus amigas más cercanas? Cuantas veces a ti no te han inventado calumnias en los diarios, recuerda que también un diario saco la noticia de tu próxima boda con Susana ¿ya lo olvidaste? y Candy también lo leyó, ella piensa que estas a punto de casarte, quizá por eso huyo, ¿no lo crees? acaso después de que los sorprendieran… Terry ¿como fue que los encontraron? ¿Le faltaste al respeto a Candy?

-No madre, no creo que muestro encuentro allá sido eso, fue lo mas sublime que eh vivido pero ya conoces mi gran bocota ¿por que dije esas cosas tan horribles de ella? si fue el momento mas maravilloso de mi vida.

Solo que en medio de nuestro encuentro tan esperado nos descuidamos y dimos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos aunque no fue el mejor lugar, nos sorprendieron besándonos, eso es todo.

-Lo vez, pero ¿acaso tu le dijiste a Candy que la amabas aun? le dijiste que dejarías a Susana, que te esperara ya que los dos se aman y…

-No madre, no le dije nada, no hubo tiempo para hablar, Archie llego me golpeo y a partir de ahí todo fue un caos, luego escuche la voz de Susana y enseguida yo perseguía a Candy que trataba de subir al tren corriendo tras de él.

–Lo vez hijo ella se sintió culpable, tal vez pensó que no dejarías a Susana y al verla ahí tuvo que irse, acaso Susana vio todo, ¿los vio besarse?

-Si madre vio todo, como estábamos abrazados besándonos antes de que nos sorprendieran -Eleonor lo miro con ternura.

-Si que fue un caos -dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva tratando de aligerar el momento.

-Si madre lo fue, el paraíso en la tierra antes de que llegara el fin del mundo -también sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

-¿Que harás? ¿Leerás la carta de la abuela de Patricia?

-Necesito digerir todo esto, era algo que no me esperaba -dejo la carta sobre la mesa de la estancia y salió rumbo a la terraza. Eleonor lo miro salir.

- Al fin, parece que las cosas toman su curso solo hay que esperar a que lea esta carta -la tomo en sus manos y la llevo consigo hacia la habitación de Terry la puso sobre su buró y salió.

-Vaya, si que es un tonto, ama demasiado a Candy y los celos lo trastornan -dijo Patty con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Pero que dices Patricia?

- Acaso no lo notaste Anie se le veían los ojos llenos de rabia al hablar de Candy y Albert, aunque no dijo de donde saco esa idea, -reflexiono la castaña- el caso es que reacciono y mas aun con todo lo que le dijiste, Anie no te creí capaz de hacerlo,

-Entonces lo planeaste, por eso dijiste que ellos si se casaban, bueno yo también me desconcerté y me dolió que dijera todo eso de Candy, no me pude contener.

-Creo que no me entendiste cuando te mire, te pedí que me siguieras el juego, aunque lo que tu dijiste fue todavía mejor al parecer se quedo muy confundido pero se merecía unas cuantas verdades ese idiota enamorado jajajajajaja

-Patty ¿tu crees que lea la carta? -Anie tenía sus dudas sobre la seguridad de Patricia.

-La leerá Anie, estoy segura que la leerá,

-¿Por que lo dices? a mi me pareció que dudo.

-Mira, Terry estaba muy celoso y el es así, no se contiene; bien conocemos su carácter y sabíamos que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerlo después de cómo se dieron las cosas esa noche pero al fin creo que logramos estrujarlo bastante para dejarle la duda clavada y yo creo que ama demasiado a Candy, sus sarcasmos y sus palabras hirientes son solo defensas ante el amor que siente por ella y pues míralo, cree que tiene en Albert a un rival esta terriblemente celoso y siente amenazado su amor, jajaja solo falta que la carta de mi abuela termine por convencerlo y deje a Susana.

–Eso espero -dijo Anie.

**Continuara…**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores silentes, a Cilenita y a Astrid, un abrazo enorme para ustedes nenas¡  
**


	12. Cap 11  Aceptando el Destino

**Deuda Saldada **

**Aceptando el destino**

**Capitulo 11**

**Mansión Baker**

**Martes 23 de octubre 1918**

Era tarde ya, Terrence entraba por la puerta de la terraza había estado en el establo, encargándose de Teodora a la cual le gustaba acicalar el mismo, disfrutaba de su compañía, le contaba sus penas. La fiel y sensible yegua escuchaba sin juzgarlo, solo hacia movimientos con su cabeza como intentando confortarlo, ese gesto que Terry conocía bien de su yegua y que correspondía abrazándola por el cuello y acariciando la gran mejilla del animal.

Escucho una voz chillona que él conocía perfectamente, estaba Merry tratando de cerrarle el paso en la estancia mientras la Señora Marlow trataba de abrirse paso como fuera hacia el interior de la casa gritando el nombre de Terrence, luego escucho la voz de su madre que al final de la escalera le preguntaba a Merry que era aquel escándalo. En ese momento Terry iba entrando a la estancia y la Señora Marlow se le hecho encima como un animal fuera de control llorando y gritando mil cosas que él no entendía.

Al estar tan cerca la tomo por las muñecas con cuidado ya que ella estaba fuera de control e intentaba golpearlo

-Que le pasa señora, por que grita de esa manera,

-Tu eres el culpable de las desgracias de mi hija, maldita sea la hora en que te atravesaste en su camino, ¿por qué ella tiene que quererte tanto? ¡Maldito ingles solo la has hecho sufrir!

-Pero que está diciendo señora, no se dé que me habla.

– ¿Que le hiciste desgraciado? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste, Susana está en la clínica internada bajo el cargo del doctor Miller.

Lloraba con dolor dejo de forcejear con Terry, el sorprendido trato de calmarla para que le contara lo que había pasado, la llevo a sentarse al sillón de la estancia y con cautela le pregunto qué había pasado con Susana.

-Ella regreso el domingo de Philadelphia, lo supimos porque su maleta estaba en la entrada de la casa, la encontró Julieta por la tarde cuando salió por un encargo, entro y me comunico que su maleta estaba en los escalones de la entrada pero Susana no estaba por ningún lugar así que empezamos a buscarla por los alrededores y no la encontramos, la buscamos en hospitales incluso fui con la policía, como anduve todo el día fuera el Dr. Miller había ido a mi casa para informarme que Susana estaba en la clínica de rehabilitación bajo su cuidado que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien.

Cuando lo supe corrí inmediatamente hasta allá para verla pero ella no quiso recibirme, estaba algo sedada tenía fiebre, el doctor me comento que Susana llego ahí toda empapada y con la fiebre muy alta las enfermeras del lugar la reconocieron y la atendieron, ya está mas restablecida pero ella no quiere verme… ¡usted tiene la culpa! algo le debió haber hecho, debió acompañarla a Philadelphia, algo le paso y por lo visto usted ni enterado estaba pero que le pasa ¿acaso no le importa mi hija? ella está muy mal ¿Que fue lo que le hizo? -siguió llorando con desesperación, Terrence se levanto.

– Madre podrías encargarte de la señora Marlow voy al centro de rehabilitación a ver a Susana, -Eleonor solo asintió en silencio.

-Pobre de Terry, siempre algo se interpone entre Candy y tú, espero que Susana este mejor, pensó.

-Vamos señora Marlow vayamos al comedor, Merry prepara un té de tila para la señora por favor.

Terrence se dirigió hacia el centro de rehabilitación.

-¿Qué paso con Susana si la había dejado bien? o eso creí, Dios mío ¿que pasará ahora? Candy, Susana, dos mujeres en mi vida que me trastornan.

Una es un pilar que me sostuvo cuando más lo necesite que me dio su comprensión y paciencia su amor incondicional alguien por quien guardo respeto y cariño pero el cariño de una entrañable amiga y Candy es… El amor de mi vida, mi niña traviesa, la jovencita que me hizo ver a la rebeldía como una excusa para protegerme del amor que nació en mí desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco, -sonríe ante el recuerdo.

Tus pecas, como las defendiste jajaja eso me atrapo Señorita pecas, tu desenfado y tu presteza para defenderte de lo que creíste un insulto jajaja te veías tan bella con tu cabello ensortijado y tu vestido vaporoso moviéndose con el helado viento, parecías una hada entre la neblina y la bruma del océano.

¡Ah! -suspiro- Candy no sabes cómo fue que te introdujiste en mi corazón y como te metiste bajo mi piel para no salir nunca.

Jamás olvidare como te me enfrentaste y como sin temor dijiste lo que pensabas "Estoy pensando cómo conseguir más…" jajajaja cualquier otra chica me hubiera dado un bofetón o simplemente se hubiera dado la vuelta enfurecida pero tú no mi niña, tú me enfrentaste y me desafiaste solo te hiciste hacia atrás cuando me acerque a ti, nerviosa por mi cercanía ¿Acaso creíste que te besaría?

Tus besos mi pecas saben a miel, por que me perdí de ellos durante tanto tiempo no sabes cómo me tienes, como un adolescente enamorado, como un tonto así me siento, celoso de ti como si fueras de mi propiedad.

Pero ahora Susana… siento que el estomago se me revuelve ¿habrá aparentado estar tranquila para luego cometer una tontería? Debí sospechar que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, así es mi vida cuando las cosas parecen marchar bien algo terrible sucede, solo espero que ella se encuentre bien, tengo miedo de lo que me voy a encontrar, aunque ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no.

* * *

Llego hasta la clínica bajo con paso elástico y se dirigió a la recepción.

-La señorita Susana Marlow, me dijeron que se encontraba aquí, -dijo Terry preocupado.

-Hola Sr. Grandchester buenas noches, la señorita Marlow está aquí se encuentra confinada por orden del doctor Miller y nadie puede visitarla en estos momentos.

-Confinada ¿eso que significa? ¿Ella se encuentra bien? o es que está en peligro de muerte ¡contésteme por favor! -Terrence comenzó a levantar la voz.

-Sr. Grandchester cálmese, la señorita se encuentra mejor ahora aunque paso por momentos duros y…

-Pero que fue lo que le sucedió ¿un accidente? ¿Por qué esta aquí? y confinada ¿que significa eso Ángela?

-Mire Sr. Grandchester tranquilícese un momento que es mas encantador cuando esta calmado.

La enfermera ya mayor con una amplia sonrisa salió detrás del mostrador y trato de calmar a Terry, ellos ya se conocían bien ya que habían pasado más de un año yendo constantemente a esa clínica, Ángela era un mujer noble y de sentimientos limpios, pudo saber inmediatamente que entre Terry y Susana no había el amor de una pareja de enamorados, pero nunca trato de ser indiscreta con ninguno de los dos y había llegado a tener con Terry una relación cordial, basada en respeto hacia un familiar de una de las pacientes de la clínica, un familiar muy admirado y asediado por las enfermeras jóvenes a las cuales Ángela se las espantaba sin miramientos cosa que él le agradecía con una sonrisa sincera y un caballeroso beso en su mano, lo cual hacia sonrojar a esa mujer mayor.

-Mira Terrence, espera a que venga el doctor Miller para que le explique con detalle que fue lo que le paso a su prometida y…

-Ángela, Susana ya no es mi prometida ella y yo terminamos nuestra relación.

– ¡Oh! ya veo, de todas formas tendrás que esperar al doctor.

-No dices nada creí que me interrogarías enfermera perspicaz, -dijo Terry un poco más calmado por la suave voz de Ángela que lo trataba como a un hijo.

-Era lógico que esto sucediera Terrence

-¿Cómo?

-Tú no estabas enamorado de ella, así que ¿cómo esperabas fundar una relación para toda la vida cuando tu corazón pertenece a otra?

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? -dijo él totalmente sorprendido.

-Terry el amor es pasión aunque se escuche algo atrevido y mas siendo ustedes tan jóvenes deberían transpirarlo, demostrarlo sin temor, Mira, eres muy joven aun y yo en este lugar eh visto tantas emociones humanas, que lo que tú sientes hacia Susana no es amor, no dudo que guardes un lindo sentimiento hacia ella, pero amor no es.

–Ángela yo…

-Espero no haberte importunado Terrence y no tienes que darme ninguna clase de explicación, a mi menos que a nadie; el amor es simplemente amor, el corazón no escoge, no tiene ojos, ni odios, solo sabe sentir, late al unisonó cuando a encontrado a su alma gemela y por más que uno quiera todo lo contrario, el corazón mi querido amigo no tiene razón, solo sabe amar y nada más.

Terry se veía tan perturbado con las palabras de Ángela, pareciera que todos los intentos que hizo no fueron suficientes, su amor por una rubia pecosa saltaba a la vista de todos, se sintió fatal por Susana, quien más se habría dado cuenta de que estaba con ella por mil razones pero no por la más importante, por amor.

Ángela al notar su mutismo, lo tomo por los hombros rodeándolo con un brazo en actitud protectora, con una sonrisa picara al saber que había dado en el blanco,

-Animo mi actor favorito, ya verás que todo saldrá bien solo no te dejes vencer y si la dama que tiene la llave de ese corazón solitario que tienes dentro aun es libre, que esperas, ve por ella y sean muy felices.

Terry la miro y no pudo articular ninguna palabra, nuevamente alguien le removía los sentimientos pero esta vez sentía un calorcito en su corazón, una esperanza de hacer aquello realidad.

-Mira, ahí viene el Dr. Miller, bueno, le dejó Sr. Grandchester creo que después de hoy ya no nos veremos más, te deseo toda la felicidad que hasta ahora no has podido disfrutar pero la tendrás tenlo por seguro, solo quiero pedirte un último favor -se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta que dividía la central de enfermeras de los consultorios a donde debía dirigirse Terry- no te olvides de esta vieja amiga tuya no quiero perder mi fama de ser amiga del actor más codiciado de Nueva York, no sabes la envidia que me tienen todas por aquí jejeje -Terry le sonrió con timidez.

-Vamos, vamos, el actor más escurridizo y asediado ¿se sonroja ante una vieja como yo? -Tomo el rostro de Terry entre sus manos- no te olvides de mi, fue un placer conocerte Terrence, algún día me gustaría saber de ti y de todos esos lindos diablillos que tendrás, ¿es una promesa?

Terry sintió ahora una llama enorme quemar su corazón, ¿unos chiquillos con caireles rubios que trepan arboles? Eso sería maravilloso, pensó.

-Es un promesa Ángela, - beso su frente con ternura.

-Ahora ve, te espera el Dr. Miller y pase lo que pase Terrence todos tenemos derecho a la verdadera felicidad, Susana lo está haciendo, tú has lo propio.

Terry no comprendió sus palabras pero asintió con seguridad, esa visión de unos chiquillos rubios escandalosos corriendo alrededor suyo le dieron nuevas fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se le venía, sentía una incertidumbre mientras camina por el largo pasillo blanco rumbo al consultorio # 10. Dr. John Miller Psiquiatra, se leía en la placa de la puerta de caoba.

Toco con los nudillos.

-Pase Sr. Grandchester esperaba que viniera, la madre de Susana estuvo aquí y por la forma en cómo se marcho supuse que de inmediato vendría usted.

– ¿Que fue lo que le sucedió a Susana Dr.? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Ella esta sedada y se encuentra confinada para su mejor recuperación,

-Es que acaso ella está muy mal para tenerla apartada Dr. y ¿por qué esta aquí y no en un hospital general?

–Terrence si me permite le relataré los hechos.

Terry intranquilo asintió ya que al parecer con impaciencia nunca obtendría las respuestas que esperaba así que, se dispuso a escuchar al Dr. Miller.

-El lunes por la mañana salí a realizar mi caminata diurna por Central Park, por el lago que se encuentra ahí donde ay unos puentes de piedra, unos indigentes parecían señalar a un bulto que se encontraba recargado bajo el puente, entonces uno trato de arrebatar lo que parecía un abrigo y una mano pequeña intento manotear, al notar aquello me acerque y los indigentes salieron huyendo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Susana en un estado deplorable, estaba toda sucia y mojada al parecer había estado ahí toda la noche, tenía mucha fiebre y parecía delirar, sudaba copiosamente, me incline hacia ella y trate de levantarla pero ella se defendio fieramente su bastón no se veía por ningún lado así que la estruje fuertemente para que abriera los ojos…

-Susana soy yo el Dr. Miller, ¿me escuchas?

-Suélteme, déjeme, Auxilio, Auxilio, -trataba de gritar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Susana Marlow! -La estrujo con fuerza- mírame soy yo John tu doctor, John Miller -ella lo miro con los ojos entre abiertos.

-John eres… tu… -se desvaneció en sus brazos.

La levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia su automóvil el sabia que Susana estaba vinculada a una personalidad famosa como lo era el actor así que llevarla en esas condiciones a algún hospital seria un tremendo escándalo, decidió llevarla a la clínica de rehabilitación ya que él como Director del centro podía disponer de una entrada trasera sin ser visto por curiosos y allí podrían atenderla muy bien.

La llevo y la dejo en manos del especialista que junto a las enfermeras inmediatamente la despojaron de sus ropas húmedas y la metieron en una tina de agua tibia para tratar de contrarrestar la hipotermia que ya tenía, Susana lucia tan desmejorada, no era ni la sombra de la bella mujer con la que se lució en Philadelphia, le pareció un pajarito herido y maltrecho, afuera del cuarto donde la atendían esperaba ansioso paseándose de un lado a otro, esperando el reporte del médico que la revisaría, estaba temeroso de que alguien la hubiera lastimado de la forma más vil que se puede ofender a una mujer, esos malandros que la molestaban le hicieron pensar lo peor y ver el estado en que se encontraba se sentía muy mal de solo pensar que le hubieran hecho algún daño.

-Dr. Miller

-¿Si? Como la encontró colega.

-Mira John la chica sufre de hipotermia tiene la fiebre bastante alta trataremos de controlarla, al parecer paso todo el día de ayer bajo la lluvia y toda la noche se mantuvo con las ropas húmedas en aquel lugar donde la encontraste y ya que su salud es frágil pues tendremos que darle bastantes cuidados para que se reponga.

-Y… ella ¿Como esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? No encontraste ningún tipo de… daño.

-No te preocupes John, ella está bien no sufrió daño, de ningún tipo; -puso su mano en el hombro de su colega, John respiro aliviado se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

-Gracias Michael gracias por todo.

-No tienes que dármelas John somos amigos, la sigues queriendo ¿no es así?

-Por más que trate de disimular no lo logro ¿verdad?

-jajaja la verdad no, mírate pareciera que esperas a tu primer hijo, no te preocupes ella va a estar bien te lo aseguro, solo que si necesita de muchos cuidados y conociéndote se que pronto ella estará mejor.

John sonríe con timidez su amigo Michael Lewis sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Susana incluso antes de que ella llegara a la clínica como paciente, en dos ocasiones había acompañado a John al teatro a ver sus actuaciones.

-Entonces Susana paso casi todo un día a la intemperie pero ¿se encuentra bien? ¿La fiebre cedió?

-Solo quedan algunos resquicios de la fiebre aunque aun está muy descontrolada al parecer algo la perturbo de tal forma que tuvo una especie de quiebre psicológico.

-¿Eso qué significa Dr. Miller?

-Bueno Terrence es una situación donde el individuo se enfrenta a un estado de tal ansiedad, miedo, algo que tiene que enfrentar a lo cual teme y por no hacerle frente su mente prefiere perderse en una realidad alterna para tratar de protegerse de esa situación que la atormenta tiene que ver con lo que paso en Philadelphia ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, veras después de su encuentro con esas personas en el lobby yo la acompañe a su habitación, muy consternada me dijo que regresaría a Nueva York y no supe mas de ella esa noche, creí que había regresado con bien a su casa, que había regresado con usted, ella lo confirmo, entonces ¿que fue lo que paso Sr. Grandchester?

Susana ya había contado su versión de la historia en sus momentos de lucidez, así que trato de investigar la versión de Terrence esperando que Susana no le hubiera mentido.

–Así es Dr. Nosotros regresamos juntos, llegamos por la mañana yo personalmente la deje en la puerta de su casa y me marché.

-Y eso fue todo…

-Dr. Miller nosotros terminamos nuestra relación pero ella se encontraba serena, estaba tranquila al menos eso aparento ¡Dios! no debí dejarla sola, ahora ella se encuentra mal, ¿puedo verla Dr.? Quisiera hablar con ella, quiero preguntarle por que razón hizo esta locura, por que se expuso de ésta manera, por que trato de engañarme diciéndome que se encontraba bien -se levanto y empezó a caminar con desesperación dentro del consultorio.

-Terrence cálmese, en este momento ella no puede recibir a nadie, por lo pronto su fiebre está controlada pero su claustro es más que nada para depurar su alma de usted.

-Queeee ¿de mi? Pero…

-Terrence voy a ser sincero con usted, ¿me permite serlo? Por favor tome asiento.

-Estoy bien así gracias,

-Como desee, usted no ama a Susana nunca lo ha hecho.

-Pero como se atreve a juzgarme yo…

-Permítame por favor Grandchester, tranquilícese déjeme terminar, usted no la ama, usted ama a esa dama que encontró por casualidad en Philadelphia ¿no es así?

-Susana se lo dijo

-Claro que no, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero aquel encuentro, fue tan evidente que entre ustedes hay algo muy fuerte Terrence usted no fue el único que se sorprendió, todos los presentes pudimos presenciar el sentimiento que los une a los dos, esa dama también lo ama a usted.

Nuevamente alguien volvía a estamparle en la cara la verdad innegable se sintió mareado, cuando terminaría este tormento.

-Susana se siente mal porque su relación termino. No se preocupe, ella está convencida que fue lo mejor, Susana lo quiere Terrence eso es verdad, pero en este momento no es conveniente que usted la vea, como le dije ella se encuentra en un proceso de depuración interna y si usted vuelve a aparecer en su entorno sería muy difícil que Susana vuelva a reponerse de otro rompimiento, así que no eche a perder el gran esfuerzo que Susana está haciendo para olvidarse de usted, claro que esto es muy reciente y ella se siente desolada pero ya pasará y al fin se sentirá aliviada y podrá comenzar una nueva vida.

Terrence lo escuchaba con atención a eso se refería Ángela.

-¿Me permite un último consejo Terrence? -Terry solo lo miro y con la cabeza hizo un ademan afirmativo- Le aconsejo como especialista , que usted también busque su camino a la felicidad, Susana está en proceso de, claro que le costará pero ella saldrá a delante, usted también inténtelo no busque a Susana por compasión ella no se lo merece, si usted al parecer tiene otro destino vaya a su encuentro, así Susana sabrá al fin que su decisión fue la más acertada al haberse separado y los dos podrán al fin estar en paz para buscar la felicidad, ¿Me entiende Sr. Grandchester?

-Usted cree entonces que es mejor irme sin verla, sin decirle siquiera que estoy preocupado por ella y que vine hasta aquí para saber que se encuentra bien, yo no quiero hacerle daño Miller, yo no sé si conozca nuestra historia pero yo le guardo un gran cariño a Susana y jamás he deseado hacerle ningún daño… por esa razón fue precisamente que nos separamos yo ya no puedo seguir engañándome yo amo a otra mujer y eso ya no tiene marcha atrás pero me importa Susana y me hare cargo de ella no quiero que se sienta mal por no tener ningún apoyo yo quiero decirle que cuenta conmigo, que estaré cuando ella me necesite.

-Es muy noble de su parte pero en este momento darle la droga que enloquece al drogadicto en recuperación es hacerlo caer aun más hondo de donde quizás no pueda recuperarse, si quiere yo puedo hacerle llegar su mensaje y que ella decida si después quiere verlo o no, será solo decisión de ella.

-Esta bien ¿podría hacerle llegar mi mensaje Dr. Miller?

-Permítame, espere aquí por favor.

John sale del consultorio, Terry se queda pensando en todas las cosa que le han pasado en menos de 4 días, de repente escucha unos gritos desgarradores, es Susana que lo llama con desesperación.

-Hola Susana ¿como te encuentras? -John entra en el cuarto de Susana ella trata de incorporase un poco.

-Me siento muy débil, ¿como fue que llegue aquí?

-Yo te encontré

-Gracias John todavía no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo recuerdo a mi madre tratando de entrar y yo… no lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Es verdad ella estuvo aquí, tú estabas muy alterada por la fiebre y no fue posible que te viera, si lo deseas puedo mandar llamarla y…

-¡No por favor! No quiero verla -dijo Susana volteando su cara a un costado y cerrando con desdén los ojos.

- Será como tú decidas, alguien más desea verte.

-No quiero ver a nadie -volvió a tenderse en la cama con desgano.

-Terrence está aquí y quiere saber cómo te encuentras.

-¿Terry aquí? no, no quiero que me vea así, no en estas condiciones John dile que se vaya y que no vuelva más, ¡por favor que se vaya! -comenzó a llorar muy despacio- ¡que se vaya con esa mujer y que no vuelvan nunca más! -grito.

-Está bien Susana será como tu decidas, tranquila el no te molestara mas -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-¡No John espera! ¡Dile que no me deje que yo lo amo! Que no me deje… Terry no me dejes, no te vayas, ¡Terry! Terryyyyyy

-Susana cálmate por favor o tendré que sedarte, contrólate -John la toma por los brazos- por dios volvió la fiebre, ¡enfermera! ¡Enfermera! Una dosis de…

-Terryyyyy Terryyyyyy ¡no te vayas!

Gritaba sin control, las enfermeras entraron tratando de controlar a Susana, el doctor se fue ya que estaba seguro que de no hacerlo Terrence llegaría hasta ahí por los gritos de ella y tal como lo imagino al salir de la habitación Terry ya estaba casi enfrente de él eufórico y preocupado.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Dr.?

-Terrence por favor acompáñeme,

-Terryyyy Terryyyy

Susana lo llamaba gritando cada vez más fuerte, Terry se puso inquieto e intentaba entrar a ver a Susana el Dr. Miller lo tomo por los hombros tratando de detenerlo era de la misma altura de Terrence así que podía dominarlo bien.

-Terrence le tengo que pedir que se marche ahora mismo Susana a entrado en una crisis histérica y me necesita, si lo suelto ¿me promete no cometer una locura? -al ver a Terry tan confundido le hablo- Terrence créame es lo mejor para los dos ella sufre si, pero pronto estará mejor, usted también tiene círculos que cerrar, ande vaya y hágalo así Susana sabrá que hizo lo correcto y solo con el tiempo podrán volverse a encontrar sin ningún remordimiento o rencor y podrán ser amigos nuevamente, ahora despídase de ella deséele la mejor de las suertes y una pronta recuperación, de la vuelta y vaya en busca de su propio destino ¿me entiende Terrence?

Terry se quedo pensando en que John tenia razón era tiempo de cerrar círculos de dar vuelta a la pagina aunque doliera, eso era lo mejor para ambos.

-Terrence ¿me escucha?

– ¿Eh? Si está bien.

- Creo que esta es la despedida, que tenga la mejor de las suertes.

Sin decir más John entra a la habitación, luego las dos enfermeras salieron y en el balanceo de la puerta pudo apreciar a una Susana descontrolada bañada en sudor seguramente por la fiebre y tratando de forcejear con John que trataba de tranquilizarla, sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al recordar la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta cuando Susana trato de quitarse la vida, solo que en esta ocasión no estaba Candy.

Terry pudo atisbar por la ventanilla de cristal instalada en la puerta de la habitación con la pequeña cortina corrida, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

-Susana perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, tu compañía y paciencia, tu amor desinteresado, aunque si hubiera sido de otra manera caprichoso y egoísta ¿que caso tienen ya las recriminaciones? Lo hecho, hecho esta, Susana te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, que te recuperes rápidamente y salga adelante esa valiosa mujer que eres, espero algún día puedas perdonarme el dolor por el que te hice pasar y a lo que te vas a enfrentar, yo también tengo una batalla a la cual no puedo rehuir mas…

Volvió de sus pensamientos y al girar hacia la habitación pudo mirar a Susana que lloraba sentada en la cama mientras John la abrazaba.

-John por favor ayúdame ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loca! Te necesito ayúdame por favor -lloraba.

-Susana tu no necesitas a un psiquiatra, mi linda Susi tú necesitas a un amigo… si me lo permites yo puedo ser ese amigo…

-John… -Susana se desvaneció y el lentamente la acomodo en la cama, acaricio su cabello y le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Te amo… -esbozo tiernamente.

Terry miro todo aquello

-Si Susana, lo que necesitas es un amigo el que yo nunca supe ser para ti, creo que no cumplí la promesa que te hice Candice White, ni fui feliz, ni la hice feliz y al parecer tu tampoco la cumpliste solo dijiste "tu también Terry, se feliz" y te marchaste…

Candice como ninguno de los dos cumplimos nuestra promesa, esta ah quedado disuelta desde el día de hoy y no acepto ninguna objeción pecas, sabes que tengo razón -Levanto la vista y vio por última vez a Susana que ya lucia más tranquila- Espero que puedas aceptar a ese hombre Susana.

Recordó como en Philadelphia vio un gran orgullo en los ojos de John al llevar a Susana del brazo, motivo por el cual el sintió celos al verlos, se veían muy bien como pareja y Susana tenía una cara de felicidad,

-El te ama de verdad y sabrá ganarse tu corazón, Hasta la vista.

Antes de que John volteara al sentirse observado, Terry se había marchado.

* * *

**Hogar de Pony**

**Martes 23 de Octubre 1918**

-Señorita Pony, Candy despertó -grito la abuela Martha desde la puerta de la habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– ¿Cómo? Estás en tu casa Pony, no lo recuerdas Candy, te desmayaste allá en la colina, tus madres estaban muy preocupadas porque ya era tarde y tu no aparecías en eso llegamos nosotros y Albert fue a buscarte, él te trajo en brazos tenias mucha fiebre estaba el viento muy helado pero niña ya te has expuesto mucho a las inclemencias del tiempo jajaja dormiste más de un día entero debes cuidarte más.

Afuera esta Albert, está muy preocupado por ti trajo al médico y desde ayer que llegamos no quiso llegar a la casa de Chicago vinimos con él desde la estación hasta aquí para verte y mira con la sorpresa que nos encontramos jejeje lo llamaré está muy impaciente por verte.

-No abuela por favor, no quiero verlo, no quiero,

-Es por lo que paso en Philadelphia

-Eh, si es por… eso. No quiero verlo.

-Está bien tranquilízate, entonces te llevare conmigo y con las chicas a la casa de Gerard el día ultimo del mes dará una fiesta será muy divertido ya lo veras.

-Abuela discúlpame pero no estoy para fiestas, lo siento.

Martha se inquieto, como lograría hacer que Candy la acompañara.

-Está bien como tú quieras pero quedaras a merced de tu padre adoptivo en cualquier momento vendrá a pedirte cuentas niña, ¡oh! ¿A poco vas a esconderte bajo la cama por temor a una reprimenda? -dijo con voz algo seria.

Candy abrió tremendamente los ojos tenía razón, no podía ir a Chicago o a Lakewood porque en cualquier momento tendría que topárselo y ¿si le exigía explicaciones? Aunque no tenía porque dárselas pero la noticia en el diario la avergonzaba terriblemente y después del espectáculo indecente que brindo se moría de pena con Albert y más ahora que todos los daban por comprometidos.

-Está bien abuela viajare contigo ¿cuando nos iremos? -Pregunto con inquietud.

–jajajajaja pero Candy si Albert no es malo, él está muy preocupado por ti pero está bien, te ayudare a huir de sus regaños -lo dijo con voz tenebrosa, tratando de hacer reír a Candy, la cual sonrió ante la voz chistosa que la abuela hizo- caíste Candy jejeje caíste -sonrió para si misma.

En ese momento la Srita Pony iba entrando a la habitación con una charola de avena humeante y panecillos con un vaso de leche, puso la charola en el regazo de Candy mientras ella miraba las cobijas apenada por aquella situación, ella ya era una mujer y no debía andar dando preocupaciones a sus madres, ellas no son tan jóvenes como antaño y tenían un sinfín de responsabilidades con los niños del hogar.

-Mamá yo tengo que disculparme por…

-No digas nada pequeña sé lo que te pasa, no tienes que pedir disculpas, el amor es una enfermedad muy contagiosa entre la gente joven y tu mi niña al parecer la has incubado durante mucho tiempo y por lo visto ya estas toda invadida por ella ¿no es así mi linda enfermera?

Candy sonrió tímidamente ante aquella metáfora.

-Srita Pony yo… -comenzó a llorar muy quedamente sollozando con fuerza pero sin hacer ruido.

–No Candy no llores, ya has llorado demasiado, quiero que me escuches por favor.

Candy asintió limpiándose con las manos las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Candy yo no soy Terry y no puedo hablar por él, la hermana María y yo reprobamos que no hayan cumplido cabalmente su promesa.

-Pero nosotros no lo buscamos fue una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado en la estación -trato de defenderse.

-"Pero" mi niña, están enamorados, -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Candy estas completamente segura que Terry aun te ama,

-Si

-Completamente segura

-Si

-La hermana María y yo estamos de acuerdo que un matrimonio arreglado no trae la felicidad, sobre todo si se ama a otra persona esa unió está destinada a la infelicidad, porque el amor y solo el genuino amor es el que debe llevarnos a ese sacramento sagrado delante de Dios y los hombres, mi niña, ustedes se siguen queriendo a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido ¿como podríamos pasar por alto algo así?

-Srita Pony si Terry y yo tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar nosotros…

-No Candy, tu no vas a ir a buscarlo, él sabe ya que tu lo amas, así que le corresponde a él tomar esa decisión.

-Pero yo…

-Cuando te alejaste e hicieron aquella promesa, ¿él te refuto lo que tu habías decidido? Contéstame.

–No,

-Tomaste su opinión de alguna forma,

-No,

-Tu decidiste y el acepto tu resolución ¿no es así?

-Si, -comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

-Lo vez mi niña, ahora él es quien tiene que tomar esta decisión, imagínate si tu vas nuevamente y le dices que deje a Susana porque ahora quieres que este contigo ¿Cómo crees que él se va a sentir? Creerá que es un títere al que pueden manejar Candy, no, nosotras nos negamos a que eso suceda.

Solo piensa que cuando tu decidiste él hizo el acto más profundo de amor hacia ti Candy, el respeto la decisión que tu tomaste no por que hubiese querido quedarse con Susana sino porque tu se lo pediste y hasta hace pocos días lo cumplió ¿acaso no fue eso lo que sucedió?

Así que ahora tu tendrás que esperar a que él decida el rumbo que han de tomar sus vidas, tu ya decidiste, ahora le toca a él decidir y actuar.

Candy escuchaba con atención todo aquello, su madre tenía razón ella no podía presentarse y pedirle que huyeran, que dejara a Susana;

¿Que clase de persona cometería tal bajeza? Como quedaría ella ante sus ojos y que tal si él se molestaba y se lo reprochaba, "primero quisiste que me quedara con Susana sabiendo que nos amábamos y con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo hice solo porque tú me lo pediste, ahora ¿quieres que la deje a su suerte y quieres que me vaya contigo?"

-Por Dios que horrible se oye -se reprochó.

Su madre tenía razón… aunque para ella el no hacer nada implicaba que si él leía o se enteraba de que ella estaba comprometida con Albert sería el fin para cualquier intento de reconciliación entre los dos.

-Mamá no haré nada, estoy cansada de tanto buscar y no encontrar…

Alguna vez me dijo la hermana María que cuando eso sucede es mejor quedarse quieto, porque como no se ha tenido ocasión para encontrar si uno se queda quieto lo más seguro es que el destino te encuentre a ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer… -dejó caer una lagrima solitaria, porque sabía que seguramente un periódico le comunicaría la decisión de Terry, un encabezado en primera plana anunciando su boda con Susana, eso la lastimaba pero decidió que era lo mejor.

-No te preocupes hija, Dios Padre todo pone en su lugar, él sabe porque pasan las cosas Candy confía en él, Ahora Albert quiere verte, le diré que pase.

-No srita Pony no quiero verlo,

-Es por lo que paso en Philadelphia ¿O por el encabezado del diario?

Candy la miró sorprendida, bajo la mirada y estrujo fuerte la sabana.

-Por ahora no quiero verlo…

-Esta bien Candy pero tarde o temprano lo tendrás que enfrentar con todo lo que eso implica -Candy solo miró a su madre tratando de entender sus últimas palabras.

-Madre no haré nada, aunque mi corazón se estremezca del dolor pero tienes razón el destino es impredecible y si nuestros caminos por alguna razón se vuelven a cruzar… será para siempre.

Dijo para sí, estrujo con fuerza su relicario y ofreció una plegaria al cielo, esa que siempre pronunciaba por las noches, esa plegaria para el hombre que era dueño de su vida.

-Srita Pony ¿cómo se encuentra Candy? ¿Puedo verla?,

-William hijo ella está bien solo que un poco cansada, la deje durmiendo en este momento no hay que importunarla hay que dejarla descansar,

-Entiendo Miss Pony, al menos me alegro de que se encuentre mejor, vendré a visitarla después por ahora me retiro -Pony solo asintió.

-Que trió de rebeldes, tendrán que enfrentarse a la verdad tarde o temprano, Candy por más que trates de huir vas a enfrentar a Albert y al parecer él también trata de evitarlo, pero esa noticia quien sabe qué consecuencias traerá -decía Pony mientras lo despedía en la puerta y lo miraba marchar en su auto junto a George.

* * *

-George regresemos a Lakewood pasaremos ahí la noche y mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos con Archie en Chicago.

George solo lo miraba inamovible, sereno como siempre, ya en el auto William parecía cansado y pensativo recargaba su frente en su mano cerró los ojos.

-William hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte,

-George negocios no por favor, solo por esta noche, ok.

-No son negocios William es un asunto muy personal que tiene que ver contigo, -Albert no se inmuto.

-¿Conmigo dices? y ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar para mañana George?

De su maletín había sacado un diario, una sola página que era preciso que Albert la viera.

-Es esto William -pero como él seguía sin mirarlo ni prestarle atención George aseveró- está bien solo dime de qué color quieres tu traje.

-¿Traje? pero si tengo muchísimos, no necesito uno nuevo.

-Pero para esta ocasión si William, anda dime de qué color hay que pedírselo al sastre o prefieres uno ingles o quizás ¿francés?

-Pero de que hablas George -dijo un poco molesto.

-Del traje con el que vas a casarte.

-Queeeeeeeeeeee Pero que estás diciendo, no me digas que la tía abuela me emparento con alguien, ¿con quien? ¡Como se atreve! mejor dime con quién tengo que casarme ¿según tu? -Dijo ya fuera de control la cabeza le punzaba estaba muy confundido cansado y muy molesto.

-Con la señorita Candy -Albert no cavia de su asombro- ¿cómo? acaso lo olvidaste William pero si tú mismo lo confirmaste, mira.

George le paso el diario a un atónito Albert, el lo miro y su cara cambio a una sin expresión,

-¿Quién lo sabe George?

–Decir "casi todo el mundo" ¿te parecería exagerado William? Como comprenderás eres muy conocido en las altas esferas así que…

-La tía abuela ¿lo sabe?

-Si y está furiosa, la srita Candy tuvo un altercado con tu sobrina la señorita Eliza por este motivo, y… William, William, ¿me escuchas? William ¿qué sucede?

-George…

-Si

-¿Tú crees que es una buena idea?

-¿A qué te refieres William? -pregunto el fiel sirviente sabiendo de sobra a lo que se refería el rubio.

-Crees que funcionaria, crees que ella ¿me aceptaría?...

–William te he visto luchar a brazo partido con los más feroces inversionistas y una dama tan menuda ¿te hace flaquear?

-Es que esto es diferente, George ella ya está enterada ¿verdad? Al parecer este asunto ya es "casi oficial"

-Así es William excepto porque los contrayentes apenas se están enterando.

George que conocía perfectamente el corazón de su amo le hablo con la familiaridad de un amigo verdadero a otro, solo en esas contadas excepciones en que se lo permita lo llamaba Albert.

-Albert no estarás confundido y lo que realmente deseas es volver al África

-¿Y la familia? ¿Y las responsabilidades que acompañan la estirpe de done provengo?

-¿Y crees que casándote con Candy todo será diferente? Albert piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, para no arrepentirte después… no dejes que la soledad o la añoranza te hagan su presa, eres inteligente y noble, podría jurar que deseas volver a ese continente donde precisamente un asunto relacionado con la señorita Candy te trajo de regreso y dejaste allá muchos asuntos inconclusos que aunque siguen funcionando sin tu presencia, creo que te encantaría volver a estar allá una vez más.

Albert solo miraba por la ventana últimamente se sentía turbado por Candy la veía tan indefensa, tan triste, la sentía tan lejana, que pensaba era su responsabilidad aliviar ese dolor como en antaño cuando ella era una niña, la diferencia es que ahora ella es una mujer y su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien que creyó un fantasma y ahora volvía del pasado ¿para qué?

¿Para quedarse o solo para hacerla sufrir más? Se sentía impotente quería protegerla verla sonreír nuevamente y ahora esta noticia.

-Estamos comprometidos ante los ojos de la sociedad ¿y si ese fuera el destino de los dos? -Pensó.

Siempre se topaban, el destino se empeño en juntar sus caminos, la mando a Londres y ella encontró el amor nuevamente, él sintiendo que ese chico la cuidaría bien porque sabía que él la amaba y seguro estaba que ese chico rebelde no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

El mismo se lo había confesado sin ningún temor de descubrir sus sentimientos se lo dijo, Terry estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy, nunca supo porque se lo contó, quizás sintió en el joven rubio una gran confianza que solo se le entrega a un verdadero amigo, así pues se alejo a cumplir su propio sueño, solo para enterarse que ella había huido del colegio y que nadie sabía dónde estaba, al saber aquello se marcho del lugar más maravilloso donde sintió realmente era su hogar, pero ahora ya no podía decidir el futuro de Candy, él en algún tiempo si orquesto su destino pero ella ya era mayor y podía decidir por sí misma, él cumpliendo cabalmente a su palabra le dio libre albedrio para decidir lo que quisiera hacer con su vida y querer convencerla de hacer algo sin su consentimiento sería muy difícil, pero…

Ellos siempre fueron muy compatibles les gusta la naturaleza, los animales, son rebeldes y no permiten que nadie quiera manejar sus vidas, si, eran muy parecidos, tal vez funcionaria, tal vez, cuestión de preguntar… aunque Terry…

**Continuara…**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana.**


	13. Cap 12  La Carta de Martha Obrien

**Deuda Saldada**

**La carta de Martha Obrien**

**Capitulo 12**

**23 DE OCTUBRE 1919 POR LA NOCHE**

**Hola Terry:**

No estoy segura si me recuerdas, pero yo a ti te recuerdo como si todo hubiera pasado ayer, sigues siendo el joven amable y muy bien parecido que me ayudo a entrar en el San Pablo, ¡ah! Terry que recuerdo, créeme que es el más maravilloso de mi vida, esa emoción de lo prohibido, de la travesura, la euforia de sentirse libre de hacer lo que realmente uno anhela.

Sabes, mi vida fue como la de cualquier chica de sociedad, recluida en mi casa rodeada de maestros que me enseñaban lo que una chica de mi posición necesitaba saber y no mas, después comprometida con un hombre al que no conocía y que por mandato de mis padres tuve que aceptar, para mi fortuna resulto ser un hombre algo mayor y yo no era fea jajaja todo lo contrario ¡era una belleza!

Así que eso me ayudo a que el me viera con muy buenos ojos y que entre nosotros con el paso del tiempo hubiera un sentimiento de cariño entre los dos, el era un esposo ejemplar y un padre afectuoso con nuestro único hijo, que afortunadamente fue varón ya que él se volcó en darle la mejor educación.

El siempre me tuvo en el lugar de esposa y señora de nuestra casa, pero nunca jamás tomaba mi opinión para nada, no para las cosas realmente importantes, toda mi vida y mi juventud se resumió a escoger él menú de cada día, las flores a disponer en los jarrones de mi gran casa, y eso era todo, nunca se me permitió mover un solo dedo, para eso se le pagaba a "alguien" que hiciera las cosas por mi.

Terry no me quejo de mi vida ni a mi, ni a mi hijo nunca nos falto nada, no había cosa que yo no anhelara, joya que me deslumbrara a primera vista que mi complaciente esposo no me comprara aunque yo no lo pidiera, en mi vida hubo los excesos materiales inimaginables, pero no hubo amor, ni aventuras, ni el poder caminar bajo el sol sin un sombrero o sombrilla tapándome el rostro, nunca pude llenarme las manos de tierra intentando plantar una flor jamás pude volver a trepar a un árbol a excepción de una única vez.

El viento maravilloso, fresco, libre que podía ir a donde quisiera sin preguntarle a nadie, ese que me daba en el rostro, siempre desee ser como el viento…

Pero en algún momento tuve que bajar y mis padres me dieron una tremenda reprimenda por aquel acto de "rebeldía" y entonces pensé "cuando sea mayor hare lo que mi corazón me dicte" crecí y me casaron, entonces pensé "convenceré a mi esposo para que vivamos lo maravilloso de la vida" aunque no lo conozca me esforzaré por que seamos la mejor pareja y lo fuimos ante la sociedad, ante mi familia y la suya lo fuimos, pero en nuestra casa a solas éramos dos completos extraños.

Yo guardo un gran cariño hacia el que fuera mi marido, me convirtió en mujer, me dio la oportunidad de conocer la maternidad y los primeros años al lado de mi pequeño hijo fueron maravillosos, hasta que a la edad de 6 nos separaron porque él ya tenia edad suficiente para ser educado como lo merecía un Obrien, no sabes como partió mi corazón aquella despedida.

Al grado de que nuestros lazos se rompieron y jamás nuestra relación madre e hijo volvió a ser la misma, siempre fui solo "Madre" para él solo fui y soy la mujer que lo engendró, jamás volvió a llamarme mamá o mami, jamás volvió a compartir sus alegrías o tristezas conmigo solo supe de su vida por las cartas que le escribía a su padre contándole sus logros académicos pero nunca supe de su vida privada, nunca se me permitió opinar en ningún aspecto de su vida, así que lo perdí definitivamente.

Si, le guardo cariño a mi esposo porque aunque él jamás me ofendió de ninguna manera y fue un padre y esposo ejemplar nuestra vida fue una triste agonía, yo estoy segura que él intento, trato de comprender a su esposa revoltosa, de risa ruidosa, no sabia porque yo era tan "vigorosa" según sus propias palabras, pero su recia educación y la dura crianza no le permitían tumbar la barrera que años de incomprensión de sus padres que le fabricaron en su corazón, con todo y eso por esos 6 años de la vida de mi hijo fui muy feliz y eso me ayudo a soportar los años subsecuentes prisionera en mi propia casa un verdadero palacio de oro, pero jaula al fin.

**-pero que es toda esta historia, ¿por qué me esta contando su vida?**

Después de la muerte de mi esposo que fue año y medio antes de que me vieras a la puerta del San Pablo pude verme liberada para al fin hacer lo que tanto había anhelado.

Cuando leyeron su testamento y dejó a mi hijo al frente de todo me sentí feliz ya que a mi también me dejo protegida económicamente pero sin el resguardo de nuestro hijo con la completa libertad de hacer con mi vida lo que quisiera, así que con prudencia le guarde el luto reglamentario me vestí de negro durante un año y después trate de actuar normalmente hasta que tome la decisión de no morir sin haber vivido lo que siempre me imagine, fui alumna de un colegio gracia a ti, recupere a mi nieta inmersa en el protocolo retrograda de nuestra época gracias a su amistad con Candy, trabaje en mil cosas, en el hospital como intendente, en un restaurant lavando platos, incluso en una construcción cargando tierra con una carretilla ¿puedes creerlo? jajaja que vida tan loca lleve.

**- jajaja ¿cargando tierra? jajaja pero que abuela mas loca jajaja**

Bien querido Terry te estarás preguntando él porque yo te cuento todo esto, seguramente estarás muy ansioso por saberlo, pero antes de decirte mis motivos tengo que hacerte unos cuestionamientos disculpa mi franqueza creo que esta virtud me la eh ganado con los años y la sabiduría adquirida en carne propia pues me otorga hacer alarde de esta cualidad de la que los jóvenes adolecen.

Terry el viaje a Philadelphia nos trajo grandes revelaciones creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, no sé porque razón tu estabas en la misma ciudad, en el mismo hotel y en el lugar exacto para encontrarte con Candy, el caso es que lo hicieron después de largo tiempo y pudieron darse cuenta de que el gran amor que sienten aun sigue vivo, aunque ustedes se empeñen en querer matarlo, porque esa es la verdad Terrence Grandchester tu y Candy se empeñan en matar el amor que los une aun atreves del tiempo y la distancia, como quisiera que fueran unos chiquillos porque se portan como tales y poder darles una buena tunda a los dos, la verdad son tan tercos y obstinados, ustedes que tienen el amor enfrente, le dicen adiós y se apartan de él.

Perdón hijo pero los dos son un par de cobardes, tiene el privilegio de amar, de ser correspondidos y lo desechan, pero que les pasa les corre atole por las venas Terry

**-si abuela fuimos cobardes…**

¿Tú que haces al lado de esa chica? De Susana, Yo no soy una persona egoísta y el dolor ajeno me trastoca, pero Terrence ya fue suficiente tiempo para que esa chica se restablezca, al verla ella ya no es mas una invalida, entonces ¿que te sigue atando a ella? Es joven ella también merece encontrar a un hombre que la ame de verdad, hombre que no eres tu, porque tu amas desde hace muchísimo tiempo a Candy entonces Terry no me explico que sucede.

Yo no te estoy pidiendo que la dejes de ninguna manera. jamás me atrevería a mencionar tal cosa, esa decisión solo te corresponde a ti, seguramente estarás diciendo que no es nada fácil, pero hijo el amor cuesta y mucho, quien dijo que amar era siempre felicidad, eso es mentira el amor duele demasiado a veces, pero Terry el amor vale todos los sacrificios, cuando es un amor puro y genuino sin maldad un amor fuerte, un amor que nace de querer a la pareja aun con sus faltas y errores y eso lo hace mil veces mas poderoso, un amor como el de ustedes dos.

¿Qué, acaso no lo habías pensado? Entonces ¿como le llamas a todo eso que sientes en el pecho desde que dejaste Inglaterra para salvar a Candy de la deshonra y el repudio de su familia adoptiva? ¿Cómo se le llama a lo que sentiste al verla en Chicago? A las cartas y las múltiples ocasiones que por algún motivo no pudieron encontrarse, Terry ¿como le llamas a ese dolor que sientes todas las noches en el pecho desde el día que los dos decidieron huir de los problemas en vez de unirse y resolverlos o al menos encararlos juntos? ¿Cómo se le llama a eso Terry? a eso que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sigue creciendo mas y el dolor a veces parece ya insoportable, Hijo eso que sienten en el pecho mezcla de terror, angustia, tristeza mezclada con alegría, una alegría que te hace seguir adelante aunque todo alrededor parezca gris eso se llama Amor… AMOR REAL.

**-Abuela…**

Te dije que iba a ser franca, perdóname por favor, ¡ah! pero no creas que tu eres el único Terry ahora voy hablarte de esa chica que en otra vida debió haber sido una mula, por lo terca que es.

**-una mula mezclada con un mono, jajajaja**

Terry voy a cometer una total indiscreción hacia algo que se me confió y que no debería de decírtelo pero dadas las circunstancias, me veo en la necesidad de cometer ese acto al cual créeme, no soy asidua.

Terry todos escuchamos cuando Candy te grito que te amaba, hijo eso es verdad, esa noche precisamente que se encontraron, horas atrás ella me lo confeso a grito abierto quizás ella presentía que se encontrarían, sabes estaba muy inquieta tenia ese presentimiento de que algo pasaría, así que con la guardia baja no pudo mas y confeso al fin que te amaba que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, que no te había olvidado y que sufría mucho al estar así, amándote y separada de ti,

**-mi pecosa… yo también eh sufrido mucho lejos de ti…**

Supongo que mi nieta Patty ya te habrá puesto al tanto de su vida lejos de ti, no tiene caso repetirlo,

**-pues ella no fue, si no la tímida ella me dio la estocada final, me lo merecía por mi gran bocota.**

Terry no tiene caso que sigan sufriendo así, me duele de verdad ver como se aman lo pude comprobar esa noche en la estación, no te sonrojes muchacho son jóvenes y el amor hay que disfrutarlo, aunque no en un lugar publico, no lo vuelvan a hacer, no a la vista de todos eso se hace en privado Terry, pero dadas las circunstancias pues bueno que mas da, el amor es para gozarlo.

**-jajaja abuela tan picara jajaja**

Te entiendo, y me dolió demasiado ver el estado de shock en el que te encontrabas, los familiares de Candy no debieron de haber intervenido pero créeme hijo estábamos muy preocupados por ella por eso la fuimos a buscar y vaya sorpresa, al mismo tiempo en un carruaje llego tu prometida, luego al llegar al anden encontramos a dos amantes devorándose.

Perdón hijo pero eso eran precisamente, no es reproche yo estaba feliz por ustedes, pero comprende a Albert y también a Archie ellos al igual que Anie, Patty y yo incluso Gerard, la hemos visto sufrir demasiado por ti y pensaron lo peor sobre todo estando tu "prometida" presente.

Ahora entiendes porque se dio todo de aquella forma, nosotros también ya nos convencimos de que ustedes se quieren estemos de acuerdo o no y los que estén en contra pues ni modo tendrán que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

**-Eso espero abuela y si no lo aceptan de todas formas me la robaré si es necesario.**

Ahora bien después de ponerte al tanto de todo esto, Terry tengo una proposición, indecorosa si quieres, quizá descabellada, pero una proposición que me nace del corazón.

**-A ver esto quiero saberlo**

Sabes esto lo sabe todos los amigos de Candy menos tú y eso que te involucraba directamente a ti, en una ocasión yo trabajaba en el hospital y almorzando con Candy ella me conto que ustedes se escribían frecuentemente, nunca dijo que mantuvieran una relación aunque eso era mas que obvio ella era muy reservada en ese asunto, pero quisiera que hubieras visto como se sonrojaba y como sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad al hablar de ti Terry, era maravilloso ver a Candy muy ilusionada, enamorada de ti, es la cosa mas tierna y dulce después de mi hijito que eh visto en mi vida, ¡la cara del amor en el rostro de Candy!

**-Me encantaría poder volver a ver ese rostro pecoso enamorado de mi otra vez.**

Me dijo que era muy difícil que se vieran por sus trabajos y que tu viajabas mucho así que ya sabes yo con mi franqueza le dije que porque no se veían que eso tenia una solución, porque los novios tiene que verse, jajaja hubieras visto la cara que puso, roja, roja como una manzana jajaja, así que yo le dije que iba a ser su Cupido que iba a orquestar un encuentro entre ustedes, el viaje para cualquiera de los dos era largo y aun faltaba bastante tiempo para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta así que puse manos a la obra, le dije que mandaría a Patty a Nueva York para arreglar una cita entre ustedes un fin de semana en la ciudad de Pittsburg así los dos tendrían que viajar la mitad de la distancia para poder verse un sábado.

Mande a Patricia a Nueva York con el fin de que ultimara contigo los detalles de aquella cita,

**-no puedo creerlo…**

pero aquí viene la parte triste Terry y el porque tu nunca te enteraste de esa situación, esa día que Patty partió yo caí muy enferma de gravedad, así que llegando a Nueva York un telegrama alerto a Patricia y regreso inmediatamente a Chicago, por eso tu nunca te enteraste de aquello, pero no todo fue perdido Patty tuvo la osadía de llevarle a Candy un pedacito de ti ¿sabes? le dijo que tu la esperabas en su apartamento y ella salió desbocada hacia allá, Patty le compro a Candy el afiche de Romeo y Julieta.

**-Mi Julieta con pecas… corriste para verme…**

Terry yo le debo a Candy mi vida ya que ella me cuido esmeradamente en mi enfermedad, le debo sobre todo la vida y el cambio de mentalidad de Patty mi nieta, creo que tu ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso, Candy tiene el poder de tocar el corazón de las personas que la rodean…

**-si lo sabré yo, logro ablandar al Duque **

Mi nieta y yo le debemos mucho, y yo a ti también te debo el haberme ayudado a cumplir mi sueño dorado, el haber asistido a un colegio de verdad como una alumna mas aunque fuera por unos pocos días, créeme que eso significo mucho para mi no sabes cuanto, sin tu ayuda Terry yo sola nunca hubiera pasado mas allá de la reja sin ser descubierta.

Tengo una deuda con ustedes dos, una deuda que voy a saldar y espero que los dos sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad, Gerard dará una fiesta de disfraces al estilo francés de la época de María Antonieta, una mascarada que durara cuatro días donde los invitados podrán llegar desde antes y disfrutar hasta que llegue el día ultimo del mes donde se dará una gran fiesta de disfraces yo llevare allí a Candy,

espero que tu concluyas todos los compromisos que tengas, espero verte allí limpio y sin ataduras del pasado tratando de reconquistar el corazón de Candy, de sobra esta decir que todos seremos tus cómplices, Gerard, Anie, Patty y yo, esta de mas decirte que Candy no sabe absolutamente nada, porque como ya te dije se negaría rotundamente sabiendo que sigues con tu "prometida" estoy segura que vendrás y que no dejaras pasar esta oportunidad que muy a pesar del destino esta vez el encuentro entre ustedes esta matemáticamente preparado, lo demás Terry dependerá si ese amor que se tienen es tan grande como para unirlos nuevamente, esto es lo que yo te ofrezco y será solo esta vez, no habrá una segunda ocasión…

**-Una reconciliación… esas palabras me gustan abuela.**

Seguramente ya estarás ansioso por saber el lugar de la fiesta,

**-jajaja abuela lees mis pensamientos**

Pues que crees hijo ¡es en Pittsburg si! aquel lugar donde los pretendí juntar hace años atrás y eso para mi es una buena señal jamás me imagine que Gerard que es como otro nieto para mi tuviera la mansión en esa ciudad, vaya que es curioso el destino ¿no?

**-La verdad si abuela es bastante misteriosa su forma de proceder.  
**  
Bueno te dejo la dirección abajo y los pases para que puedas entrar sin ningún problema, mi parte ya la hice, espero y estoy segura que te veré allá, reclamándole a la vida que te devuelva a tu amor, eso espero, te vuelvo a recordar Candy no sabe nada de esto prepárate bien que lo que tengas que hacer corre de tu cuenta.

PD.

Nunca te agradecí el haberme ayudado a entrar al colegio, esta es mi forma de agradecértelo, hijo quisiera que ustedes tengan una buena vida, que luchen por lo que quieren y que intenten ser felices, los aprecio a ambos aunque no lo creas y pienses que poco convivimos como para estar haciendo todo esto, Terry confió en el buen juicio de Candy y si ella te sigue amando aun mas que antes es por alguna razón, eres todo un caballero, generoso, compasivo, amable y empático, un hombre cabal que sabe morir incluso de amor, eso admiro de ti y seguramente por eso Candy te ama tanto, ¡ah! olvide decirte que además muy guapo

**-jajaja abuela eres una pilla pero gracias…**

lo que menos quisiera es que vivieran infelices al lado de personas que no son las que su corazón a elegido, por lo menos su corazón tuvo oportunidad para elegir… ¿entiendes ahora el porque te conté mi historia? No quiero esa clase de vida para ustedes, espero que los dos tengan el valor de enfrentar al mundo por ese sentimiento que los une.

PD. 2

Lo olvidaba un ultimo favor Terry, jamás le cuentes a Candy lo que te eh confiado, o nunca me lo perdonaría, te espero en Pittsburg.

**Con inmensa gratitud y cariño sincero:**

**Martha Obrien.**

* * *

-Abuela Martha sus palabras son tan ciertas no tengo mas que darle la razón en todo.

Terry miraba por la ventana, en la mano llevaba las hojas que contenían las letras que le dieron la ultima luz de esperanza que necesitaba para hacer lo que sabia era su destino, el buscar a Candy.

El sabia que entre los dos había demasiadas interrogantes aun, la abuela de Patricia su nieta y la hermana de su pecosa lograron despejarle la mayoría de sus dudas, pero por lo visto Candy ahora estaba igual que él antes de saber todo aquello, seguramente ella estará confundida y convencerla de escucharme al menos será tarea difícil.

- Abuela por Susana, eso ya quedo atrás antes de leer su misiva, pero estas letras me confirman aun mas que hice lo correcto, este es el momento adecuado, no fue antes ni lo será después, el momento de exigir lo que es mío a llegado y es ahora, Candice vas a ser mi esposa muy pronto.

Mi mona pecas, jajaja a no, ¿como era abuela Martha? mula mona pecas jajajaja si mi pequeña pecosa eres una mulita muy terca y me costará convencerte pero lo voy a lograr, tengo pocos días para planear lo que voy hacer ya que conociéndote Candy al verme saldrás huyendo, no lo voy a permitir vas a regresar a mi quieras o no, aunque tenga que raptarte entendiste Candice White vas a oírme aunque tenga que obligarte. Y te haré que entres en razón aunque tenga que robarte la virtud para convencerte.

No volverás a escapar de mi nunca más no habrá nada que lo impida.

Abuela Martha gracias, es mucho mas de lo que nadie a hecho por mi, me creía tan solo y ahora me doy cuenta que sin pedirlo realmente he tenido el apoyo de muchas personas y yo mal entendí sus intenciones, mi padre, mi madre incondicional como siempre, Ángela, ahora tu Martha y tu pandilla de cómplices jajaja, Candy si que tienes unos verdaderos amigos y creo que ahora yo también, incluso Susana me apoyo y estúpidamente creí que sus intenciones era solo con el afán de querer controlar mis decisiones cuando yo mismo fui mi verdugo.

Regreso al buró tomo el sobre y miro la invitación algo estrafalaria en forma de antifaz que incluso traía plumas multicolores, al abrirlo estaba la dirección y los pases para que se pudiera tener acceso al lugar,

-Que invitación tan extraña igual al dueño de la casa, jajaja Gerard hasta tu resultaste mi aliado, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar contigo, no creas que lo eh olvidado mago de pacotilla, así que será una mascarada eh, necesito un buen disfraz y una forma de ocultar mi identidad durante tres días, ¡ya lo tengo se cual será el disfraz perfecto! Candy te voy a enamorar otra vez, te voy a acorralar y no tendrás escapatoria de mí.

Haré que te olvides de Susana que la borres de tu mente y te centres solo en nosotros. Te haré caer a mis pies no vas a poder resistirlo, Candy prepárate porque esta vez te voy a reclamar como mía para siempre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	14. Cap 13 Punto Medio entre Chicago y N Y

**Deuda Saldada**

**Punto medio entre Chicago y Nueva York, ¡Pittsburgh!**

**Capitulo 12**

**Mansión de los Bonot Pittsburgh**

**SABADO 27 de Octubre 1918**

-Por fin hemos llegado a sido agotador el viaje,

-¿Abuela te sientes bien?

- Si Candy estoy bien solo necesito descansar, ya no soy tan joven.

- ¿Abuela Martha de verdad te sientes bien?

–Si hijo todo está bien no te preocupes

-Gerard llevémosla a su habitación

-Si Candy, la servidumbre llevara el equipaje a sus habitaciones

Muy al contrario de la voluntad de la abuela Candy la obligo a dormir, cuando la abuela Martha se percato que era inútil pelear se dispuso a descansar y sus queridos amigos salieron de la habitación para que tomara la siesta.

-Gerard quiero felicitarte tienes una "casa" bueno si a este palacio se le puede llamar casa, es bellísima, ¡dios mío es enorme!

La gran mansión Bonot era esplendida tenia unas columnas de mármol enormes en la entrada, la casa tenia tres pisos y muchísimas habitaciones que rodeaban el gran salón con un gran candelabro en el centro, tenia un solario e incluso un pequeño lago rodeado de un esplendido bosque que se perdía a lo lejos y en el horizonte las montañas le daban un aire regio a la propiedad que pertenecía a la familia desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-No creí que en América existiera un lugar así pareciera que estoy en Inglaterra, -Candy suspira muy hondo sin poder evitarlo.

-Wow madame Candice que suspiro, seguramente llego a… muy lejos -Candy se sonrojo y bajo la vista apenada.

-Gerard yo…

-Candice no diga nada el amor es un asunto muy complejo.

-¿Acabo de notar un leve suspiro Gerard?

- mhmm no… este… me decías de mi pequeña casa, Candy.

-Si, es bellísima me recuerda al colegio San Pablo, sabes allí fue donde conocí a Patty y a… a la abuela Martha -Suspira otra vez, Gerard sonríe- Creo que las chicas ya tardaron en llegar -dijo Candy.

-Solo vendrá Patty, Annie seguirá de largo hasta Chicago y luego regresará con Archie, tienen que comunicarle su compromiso a los padres de Anie y entonces nos acompañaran,

-¿Vendrá Albert también?

-No lo sé Candy el no me confirmo nada tiene asuntos pendientes y pues ya sabes como es el mundo de los negocios, impredecible; pobre Albert ya debería tener una pareja, casarse y tener familia se le ve tan solo -Candy se turbo al escuchar las palabras de Gerard, un leve escalofrió recorrió su columna haciéndole erizar la piel.

-Sr. El Duque lo espera en el despacho.

-¿Quién Marcus?

-Ehm… su Excelencia el Duque, su amigo.

–Yo no conozco a nin… ¡ah si! Vaya no creí que fuera a venir, lo siento Candy pero tengo que darle la bienvenida -Candy estaba helada.

-¿Un duque has dicho? -Pregunto con incredulidad.

-Si Candice es un gran amigo de Francia,

-¡Ah francés! compatriota tuyo -dijo con algo de desilusión, ya que al escuchar duque sintió nuevamente el escalofrió por su cuerpo- Un duque… igual que mi duque de sangre azul que odia serlo, sonrió con tristeza, mi duque… -decía para sí.

-Candy te importa si te dejó un momento tengo que atender a los invitados que al parecer ya están llegando aunque es muy pronto aun, eso me dará tiempo para charlar con él hace tiempo que no lo veo, puedes disponer de la mansión a tu antojo puedes aprovechar el tiempo y explorarla si gustas Candy, mañana por la mañana el lugar estará lleno de personas.

–Gracias Gerard, creo que lo haré.

Sin decir más Gerard se aleja haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-Por dios casi lo arruino todo, debe ser Terrence ¿por que no me sorprende? Vaya que la abuela es convincente, ojala yo tuviera el valor de… -movió la cabeza- Patricia ¿por qué no has llegado aun?

Entro con paso firme en la habitación enorme que servía de despacho para los dueños de la casa, ahí junto al ventanal que daba al jardín estaba un hombre, esa silueta fornida que recordaba bien envuelto aun en su capa y un sombrero, mirando a través de la ventana, la tarde moría ya.

-Así que estas aquí, dispuesto a todo.

-Lo estoy -

Contesto sin voltear, una figura femenina que salía al jardín lo atrapo, miro a su niña caminar entre los pasillos del jardín había muchas hojas secas y ella caminaba con la mirada baja y pateando las hojas muertas , llevaba las manos resguardadas en su abrigo su cabello recogido descuidadamente en una coleta se veía tan triste, tan melancólica, como quería correr tras ella y tomarla en sus brazos, decirle que estaba allí para recuperarla pero no, tendría que amarrar esos impulsos desbocados que nacían de su corazón porque actuando impulsivamente como era su estilo, seguramente arruinaría todo, así que decidió aguantar un poco mas, vencerse a si mismo armándose de paciencia y llevar a cabo su plan que había tramado para atrapar y ganarse nuevamente el corazón de su pecosa, la miraba como un felino a su presa.

-Pronto Candy, pronto estaremos juntos solo espera un poco mas.

Gerard se acerco al ventanal ya que intuyo el por qué al actor ya no le interesó su presencia, se quedaron en silencio, no sabía que decirle aquello era tan inusual, tan descabellado, mira que montar ese escenario tan elaborado para que dos enamorados se reencontraran, era una labor titánica la que llevo a cabo la Abuela Martha y él no había podido negarse cuando le solicito ayuda ya que él se sentía igual a Terry no estaban exactamente en la misma situación pero si lejos de la dueña de sus corazon.

-Así que, nos volvemos a encontrar Gerard Bonot y vaya bajo que circunstancias, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte de aquella noche en Nueva York en el show, se que algo me hiciste no lo niegues, lo sé porque mi vida se complico después de esa noche.

-Terrence seamos sinceros, tu vida ya era bastante complicada así que no quieras achacarme tus problemas no resueltos, soy mago no psiquiatra, aunque conozco uno muy bueno, lo menciono por si te interesa.

-jajajajaja que gracioso Gerard yo no necesito un loquero para arreglar mis problemas, solo necesito algo y eh venido a recuperarlo.

-La amas demasiado

-¡No tienes idea cuanto! Es mi vida, mi razón de vivir, no sé cómo pude subsistir todo este tiempo lejos de ella.

Gerard se sentía exactamente igual, se sintió empático ante ese sentimiento ya que amaba a Patricia ya no podía negarlo, pero esa chica era tan huidiza o él era el que no reunía el valor para acercarse definitivamente, Gerard se quedo mirando el sol que ya se ocultaba tras las nubes rojas, dándole un matiz maravilloso al cielo, Terrence lo miraba en silencio esbozo una sonrisa endiablada.

-Así que la chica de lentes te trae de cabeza jajaja

-¿eh?

-Que poder tiene esos seres que nos enloquecen, nos vuelven locos de atar, se apoderan de nuestra voluntad y ni ellas mismas saben el poder del que son dueñas, nos movemos a su antojo y pareciera que disfrutan viéndonos sufrir pero, yo moriría en sus brazos si fuera necesario, moriría feliz por besar sus labios otra vez.

-Es tan… evidente.

-Sí, lo siento mago al parecer ella es mejor escapista que tú, ¿cómo es que ellas pueden seguir como si nada sin perder el control de la situación? mientras nosotros nos perdemos en su nombre y ellas aparentan tanta integridad como que están seguras del dominio que tienen sobre nosotros.

–Tienes toda la razón Grandchester ellas son el más grande misterio del universo, parece seres tan frágiles, tan delicados, pareciera que su presencia no es importante o necesaria en nuestras vidas y la verdad es que son el centro de ella, todo nuestro mundo gira alrededor de ellas.

-Que poeta resultaste Bonot, pero si, mi niña pecosa es el centro de mi vida.

Al decir esas palabras la chica en el jardín se sintió observada, venía de regreso a la mansión y miro hacia el gran ventanal donde la figura de un hombre entre las cortinas la veía con atención, ella con toda confianza alzo su mano y la agito en señal de saludo con una sonrisa en los labios, cuál fue su sorpresa que el hombre en lugar de corresponder a su espontaneo gesto cerró con arrogancia el pesado cortinaje de terciopelo no dándole oportunidad a que ella pudiera observarlo mejor pues ya estaba muy cerca de la terraza y de la ventana, al ver ese gesto tan grosero por parte de ese aristócrata malcriado, se molesto.

-¿Y esa es la realeza francesa? que personas mas extrañas y maleducadas son, en especial ese famoso Duque, ¡mocoso engreído!

Aquella frase la hizo detenerse en seco al final de la pequeña escalinata, volteo hacia el cielo ya de un tono azul muy profundo y entre las montañas a lo lejos los últimos rayos de sol que se esfumaban entre las nubes.

-Terry en esta ciudad debimos haber tenido una cita de enamorados, - suspiro profundamente- pero tu estas en esa gran ciudad y yo te espero aquí con todo mi corazón, Terry ojala pudieras escucharme, buenas noches mi amor -mando un beso hacia el cielo soplando sobre su palma abierta- este beso lleno de mi amor va directo a tus labios mi mocoso engreído… te amo -dijo en un gran suspiro y entro en la gran mansión.

-Creo que ese beso soplado fue para ti Grandchester, -dijo socarronamente Gerard.

-eh, eh, eh, ¿a dónde vas Romeo enamorado? -dijo haciendo de un brazo a Terry ya que pretendía seguir a Candy dentro de la casa.

Mientras Candy hacia aquel ritual de mandar su corazón en un beso para Terrence todas las noches, ellos salían por la puerta del estudio que da a la terraza y se quedaron inmóviles al ver que Candy no había entrado sino que la vieron mandar ese tierno beso en dirección al norte.

-Si te le presentas en este momento, ¿estás seguro que ella te aceptará?

-No lo sé, ya no aguanto más, -dijo Terry con desesperación.

-¿Perdón? -dijo alzando las cejas Gerard no estaba seguro de interpretar correctamente las palabras del actor.

-Ya no resisto mas esta separación -dijo apretando los puños- pero… si arruino todo y ella se aleja no me lo perdonaría nunca, así que tienes razón tengo que llevar a cabo mi plan y para eso necesito que me digas si hay itinerario de actividades o esto es una fiesta de desenfrenos, Muy típico de los franceses -dijo tranquilizándose y volviendo a la cordura.

-Como crees Grandchester, teniendo a tan venerables damas en mi casa ¡imposible! aunque siendo sincero contigo esa vida desenfrenada no me agrada para nada.

-¿De verdad mago? Quien lo diría, pareces un hombre de mundo.

-Y lo soy Grandchester que no te quede duda, -dijo Gerard con arrogancia- pero llega un momento en que toda la magia, las exquisiteces, los excesos no son suficientes y solo una figura femenina puede devolverle a uno la calma y la tranquilidad.

-fiuuuu -silbo Terry con burla- sí que te pegó fuerte Sr, trotamundos jajajajaja

-¿que?

-El amor Bonot, el amor, jajajaja mírate quien lo diría, jajajaja y ¿donde se encuentra tu damisela? Su linda abuela no la deja sola por temor a que la enamores Jajajajaja

-No me hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte Grandchester, no hables de Martha y mucho menos de Patty,

-Patty ¿tu Patty? Vaya, vaya, entonces ya son novios.

-¿eh?

-jajajajajajajaja por lo visto aun no jajajajajajajaja ¿y que es lo que te detiene Bonot? o es que ella te ha rechazado

-Por supuesto que no Lo que pasa es que… ¡tu qué vas a saber! -dijo el mago un tanto molesto,.

-¡Ah! -suspiro Terry acercándose al barandal de mármol- yo sé y mucho, amar a una mujercita, protegerla para que nadie la dañe y tener que dejar todo incluso a ella misma, con la firme idea de que le haces un bien y estar convencido de ello aunque te duela el alma, partir y dejarla sin despedirte porque sabes que si la miras de frente no podrías hacerlo.

Luego pensar durante meses en ella esperando el momento de ir a buscarla y traerla contigo para desposarla, trabajar sin cesar con ese único objetivo y de la nada volvértela a encontrar y comprobar con un solo atisbo de miradas que ella me ama con la misma intensidad que la amo yo, intercambiar correspondencia, amarla a través de una hoja de papel, cada palabra escrita con tinta va impregnada también con todo el amor que nos profesamos, su olor a rosas en las hojas me transportaba a la gloria, cada misiva llevaba un cachito de nuestro corazón, y aun así vivir incompletos en lugar de matarnos nos hacia vivir con más intensidad aguardando el momento de reencontrarnos para no separarnos nunca más.

Pero la fatalidad nos hizo una mala pasada y nos separó llevándonos por senderos muy distantes el uno del otro sumiéndonos en la más triste melancolía a los dos y obligados por nosotros mismos a vivir en un infierno… un infierno que duró casi cuatro años Bonot, cuatro años desperdiciados donde no podía amarla como yo anhelaba donde trate inútilmente de enamorarme de otra, ¡pero que farsa más grande!

Jamás ni por un minuto logre olvidarme de ella y ahora mírame estoy en la misma casa donde mi amada dormirá, no sabes como mi cuerpo me impulsa a ir tras ella a tomarla en mis brazos y llevármela directo a la iglesia y hacerla mi mujer, perdón por la sinceridad de mis palabras, son las palabras de un hombre enamorado que ya no resiste mas…

La amo, la amo con toda mi alma y créeme que el estar aquí tan cerca de ella me cuesta demasiado contener mis deseos de hombre, de hombre enamorado que le urge, que anhela, necesita, desea, amar abiertamente con todo mi ser a esa mujer.

- Grandchester creo que eh cometido un grave error y tendré que remediarlo.

-¿Cuál Bonot?

–No creo que deba decírtelo fue capricho de la abuela, pero con todo lo que has dicho no sé si será una buena idea.

-¡Dilo de una vez Bonot! -exigió Terry, Gerard lo miró con picardía.

-En esta casa en el segundo piso donde están sus habitaciones, hay dos que están comunicadas en el interior por una puerta secreta, comparten un amplio balcón lejos de miradas curiosas, de sobra esta decir que son las habitaciones principales y adivina a quién están asignadas -Gerard lo miró con un brillo seductor en los ojos, Terry se quedo de una pieza sus ojos destellaban fuego, su boca entre abierta mostraba su sorpresa.

-Para nosotros… -susurro.

-jajajajajajaja veo que la abuela Martha te vuelve a sorprender ¿no es así? Pero no permitiré que Albert me mande matar si se entera que puse a su protegida prácticamente en la misma habitación que el hombre que la pretende, así que te asignaré otra habitación y…

–No espera, no vas a hacer eso

-Claro que sí, no me arriesgaré a perder la amistad de Albert al exponer la virtud de su protegida de esa manera,

-Como te atreves yo jamás le faltaría a Candy la amo demasiado para, clausura la puerta interior si quieres, échale llave ¡yo te lo exijo! porque pensándolo bien estar así es una tentación, me quedare en esa habitación -dijo con una seguridad que no permitía discusión alguna- pero no le digas que yo estoy ahí, ella no va a enterarse, -por ahora, dijo para sí- y otra cosa Bonot yo nunca faltaría a tu casa y mucho menos trataría de esa manera a la mujer que amo, -al menos no hasta que ella me corresponda como yo lo deseo, volvió a completar la frase para sus adentros- Ese balcón sirve muy bien a mis propósitos de enamorarla otra vez, de hecho tengo un favor que pedirte -Gerard se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Así que ese es tu plan, volver loca de amor a Candy, ya veo - buena estrategia, debería seguirla yo también, pensó.

–Si, ella es bastante terca y como se han dado las cosas ella no me dejara ni hablar así que me propongo enamorarla otra vez.

-Bajo la identidad del Duque de Francia mira que conveniente, el Duque Andrea Berutti, bueno Berutti este es el itinerario, mañana es el arribo de todos los invitados, tú te adelantaste y se cual es la razón, vas a estudiar el terreno para la conquista -Terry lo miro con malicia y con esa sonrisa retorcida que enloquecía a sus admiradoras- por la noche a las 7 en punto dará comienzo el baile de bienvenida, sabes que esto es una mascarada así que espero que hayas traído tu antifaz, aunque creo que ya tienes todo bien calculado Grandchester y siendo actor no te será nada difícil, el lunes por la mañana habrá competencias hípicas después habrá una cacería de tesoros no estoy de acuerdo en matar animales indefensos así que se esconderán tesoros por ahí para que los invitados los encuentren, el martes será día de círculos de lectura y habrá todo tipo de eventos dedicados al arte, al esparcimiento muy a lo Marie Antoinette y creo que eso te vendría muy bien una noche de talentos, ¿qué te parece?, espero que hayas traído tu traje de Romeo jajajajaja

-vaya eso si que es nuevo, suena bastante interesante.

-Que planeas Grandchester -Terry lo miro, ese brillo chispeante en sus ojos solo lo hacía pensar que el actor realizaría el mejor papel de su vida.

–Creo que estarás complacido con el juego que hemos armado, es para que la señorita Adley y tu jueguen a ser Romeo y Julieta, me han contado que ellos significan mucho para ustedes dos, así que me tome la libertad de despolvar ese juego que a Marie Antoinette le encantaba de ¿adivina quién soy?

-A si, lo eh escuchado, aquel donde se ponían un papel en la frente y los demás adivinaban el personaje que te toca, -¡perfecto! Pensaba Terry emocionado- eso me da otra gran idea, ya te lo comentaré al llegar el momento.

-Solo tengo una duda Grandchester ¿cómo vas a pasar desapercibido y como se te ocurrió eso del Duque de Francia?

–Pues veras Bonot siendo hijo de un aristócrata ingles se hablar perfectamente el francés y uno que otro idioma más ya sabes estricta educación aristocrática, así que toda mi estancia hablare francés y fingiré no entender el castellano,

-Vaya así que de verdad eres de sangre azul, quién lo diría jajajajaja ahora entiendo porque Miss Adley se turbo cuando me dijeron que habías llegado diciendo que eras un Duque, Madmoiselle se puso pálida de la impresión e irremediablemente pensó en ti, jajajaja, ustedes dos si que están conectados pareciera que son uno, Terrence por ultimo para cerrar con broche de oro el baile de mascaras muy a doc para la fecha, Día de Hallowen espero que esto no termine en historia de terror.

-Ya verás que no -dijo Terry mirando la luna- luna llena, la ultima luna del mes de octubre, la luna de los enamorados, bajo tu amparo luz de plata hare caer a mis pies a la mujer que amo.

* * *

**Mansión Brigter **

**26 de Octubre de 1918**

-Así que ese es el motivo de nuestra visita Sres. Britter, espero y seguro estoy que me concederán la mano de su bella hija Anie para mi sobrino Archivald.

–William no sabes lo feliz que nos haces con esta petición es para nosotros un honor concederle a Archivald la mano de nuestra querida hija para su futuro matrimonio, en hora buena Archivald ya Anie nos conto que muy pronto serás nombrado vicepresidente de las empresas Adley, bien merecido muchacho, así que el festejo es doble.

-Querido dejemos los negocios de lado por ahora hay que celebrar este compromiso tan esperado,

-Tienes razón querida chicos en hora buena, salud -alzaron sus copas y el compromiso se hizo oficial.

-Sra Elroy Adley será un honor que nuestra hija se cuente entre su encumbrada familia ella es toda una dama que hará resaltar el buen nombre de los Cornwell y a los Adley.

-Rebeca no tienes ni que mencionarlo Anie es toda una dama, es perfecta para Archivald los dos formaran un matrimonio inigualable es un honor que su bella hija forme parte de nuestra ancestral familia.

–Muchas gracias Elroy, pasemos al comedor la cena está dispuesta, -todos los presentes se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el gran salón ya listo para recibir a los invitados y futuros familiares políticos de los Britter . Joseph Britter se acerco a Albert.

–Muy pronto habrá doble festejo en su familia William,

-Así es, Joseph son dos ocasiones muy especiales,

-y cuando harán oficial el compromiso,

-¿Sl compromiso?,

-Sí, nos extraña que tu prometida no los haya acompañado,

-¿Mi prometida?

–Si ¿dónde está Candy? -Albert enmudeció, Anie y Archie se detuvieron en seco al escuchar aquello, para Anie no era una sorpresa ya algo sabia por los celos posesivos de Terrence pero Archie estaba más que sorprendido, tanto que Anie con un gesto delicado y cariñoso cerró su boca fingiendo un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Albert no sabía que decir y la mirada acusadora de Archie lo traspasaba, el hizo un movimiento con los ojos indicando que no cuestionara nada en ese momento, casi era una súplica a lo cual Archie con su elegante prudencia lo dejo de interrogar con la mirada por el momento.

-La abuela Martha no se sentía muy bien y Candy decidió acompañarla para velar por su salud, están en Pittsburgh y nosotros también fuimos invitados a pasar allá algunos días y conocer la casa de Gerard Bonot.

-¡Oh! qué maravilla dicen que los Bonot tienen una Mansión preciosa -dijo Rebeca- espero que muy pronto pongan fecha para su matrimonio pero por favor William esperen a que Anie y Archivald se casen primero ¿no querrán arruinar esta boda verdad?

-Querida pero que cosas dices deja que los muchachos hagan sus propios arreglos, jajajajaja -todos rieron a excepción de Albert que solo esbozo una mueca de sonrisa fingida la noticia ya era del dominio público y él aun no hablaba con Candy, sin saber como ella se las arreglo para irse con Martha sin que el pudiera verla un momento, esa era su prioridad ahora ya que muy pronto los periodistas donde quiera que estuviera ella, la interrogarían y no quería imaginarse que sucedería después.

La velada fue maravillosa Archie seguía un tanto inquieto por aquella noticia del compromiso entre Albert y Candy, Anie podía percibir aquella inquietud,

-Archie ¿iremos a la casa de Gerard?,

-Claro que si mi linda prometida, -aun con todo no dejaba de ser galante con su novia- le reprochare a esos dos el por qué no nos habían dicho nada.

-Es que, tengo algo que decirte, pero no ahora no es el momento, te lo diré cuando estemos en el tren hacia la casa de Gerard,

-Por qué tanto misterio Anie tú no eres así ¿qué me ocultas?

-Precisamente porque no quiero tener secretos contigo voy a contártelo pero no ahora, ¿podrías ser paciente y esperar a estar en el tren en privado? -Archie la miro con asombro y una sensación de deseo lo invadió, le era realmente extraña la petición de Anie quien jamás había pedido de él tanta privacidad para hablar sobre algo.

-Está bien linda esperaré pero solo porque tú me lo pides -Anie le regalo una sonrisa tímida pero muy coqueta, la cual dejo a Archie mas intrigado y prendado de la belleza de su prometida.

Ya en el auto de camino a la mansión Adley.

-William ya ponle un freno a esa chiquilla revoltosa muy pronto será tu esposa y anda en quien sabe donde cuando su deber es estar a tu lado sobre todo en estos momentos tan importantes, estoy tan molesta William por qué no me comunicaste tus planes, no sabes que bochorno eh pasado cuando preguntaron por ella, la señorita Britter como toda una dama aligero la situación, pero esa conducta William es intolerable manda por ella de una vez y que tome en serio su papel de futura Sra. Adley.

-¡Abuela ya basta por favor!

-William...

-Abuela lo siento, -Archie solo seguía la conversación en silencio.

-Candy no lo sabe, bueno ella, yo nunca le eh pedido que se case conmigo,

-Queeee

Dijeron la abuela y el bis nieto al mismo tiempo.

-Es la verdad esa nota del diario es falsa, un reportero entendió mal y la publico así -Albert les relato lo sucedido aquella noche- me entienden ahora, para la nación entera estamos comprometidos pero tal compromiso no existe, Elroy estaba ahora más molesta no con su sobrino sino de cómo se habían dado las cosas y como esos reporteros se atrevieron a mancillar con informaciones falsas el buen nombre de los Adley.

-William comprenderás que ahora el escándalo será peor,

-¿Como?

-Si hijo, ahora tendrás que desmentir esa noticia, pero ya han pasado varios días no crees que eso parecerá extraño, ella y tu no llevan la misma sangre y eso se prestará a habladurías mal intencionadas, William imagínate que es lo que dirán después si ustedes no se casan, por dios no quiero ni pensarlo, el nombre de los Adley se verá sumido en el fango de boca en boca y luego esa niña paseándose de aquí para allá como si nada, solo provocara mas chismes por Dios -dijo la matriarca claramente molesta.

Albert medito las palabras de su tía abuela, a él no le importaba el que dirán y sabia que a Candy mucho menos, pero si ellos no se casaban y decían que había sido todo una mentira eso levantaría habladurías entre ellos dos, donde Candy sería la más perjudicada.

-Por dios -Dijo al fin tocándose la cabeza con las dos manos- estoy en una encrucijada.

Archie no se atrevía a decir palabra sabia a lo que se refería, además Candy estaba enamorada de otro, pero que situación tan difícil.

–¿Pero que dices William? ahora la única solución aunque yo no este del todo de acuerdo es que te cases con ella y no hacer este circo más grande ya me las arreglare para meter en cintura a esa chica alocada y convertirla en toda una dama capaz de llevar con solemnidad nuestro glorioso apellido.

Archie miro a la tía abuela y luego volteo a ver a Albert que estaba tan ajeno a todo, realmente lo veía preocupado, quizás de eso es de lo que quería hablar Anie ella también lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, pero por que ahora las dudas lo atacaban a él, en que irá a parar todo esto, pensó; cruzando su pierna y sus brazos sobre su pecho con gran desdén en la voz afirmo.

-¡Solo falta que se aparezca Grandchester para hacer más interesantes las cosas!

Ante ese nombre Albert levanto la vista y lo miro desconcertado,

-¿Quien es Grandchester? -Interrogó la abuela, Archie no podía imaginarse que sus palabras se volverían realidad.

* * *

**Mansión Bonot**

**27 de Octubre por la noche**

-Patricia me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? te esperábamos desde la tarde incluso antes que nosotros, hubo algún inconveniente -le dijo Gerard ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo.

-Lo siento Gerard lo que pasa es que Anie y yo abordamos unas horas más tarde de lo acordado ya que no encontrábamos los disfraces para la gran noche jeje creo que Terry quedará muy complacido, por que está aquí ¿no es así? Anie tiene un gusto exquisito -Al ver a Gerard muy serio pudo descifrar celos en los gestos del mago- no lo creo -dijo. para sí.

-La abuela me mando un telegrama al hotel y me puso al tanto de todo Candy no trae la ropa adecuada para todo este… ehm encuentro romántico así que tuvimos que elegir su ajuar entre Anie y yo, no sabes cómo nos divertimos, lucirá muy bella espero que Terry…

-Vaya o sea que el actor es el centro de atención para las damas y no solo para Miss Adley -dijo con claro malestar.

Patty se quedo muy seria no sabía cómo interpretar ese comentario serian celos, todo lo indicaba pero y si solo era lo que ella quería creer.

-Candy esto del amor sí que es difícil -se dijo.

-Así que, este evento girará alrededor de Terrence Grandchester, y seremos sus súbditos para que él haga su escenario y pueda conquistar a su princesa, mientras tanto los demás estaremos al pendiente de sus deseos

-Gerard no creí que esta situación te fuera molesta, lo siento creo que abusamos demasiado de ti y de tu generosidad.

-No, no, querida Patricia no me has entendido -dijo con desesperación tomándola por los brazos, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Patricia que se quedo boquiabierta tan peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Gerard.

-Patty, cof cof, ¡has llegado! -dijo Candy, Gerard soltó a Patty a regañadientes.

-Candy no pudo ser mas "oportuna" -el mago se marchó, Candy lo miro sorprendida Gerard nunca se había comportado así de serio con ella

-Patty ¿que paso?

-No lo sé -dijo ella sobándose los brazos.

-¿Te lastimo?

- Es que no se que le pasa, esta raro a veces siento que quiere decir muchas cosas y de repente se queda en silencio o como ahora que llegaste tú,

-Oh lo siento interrumpí sin querer

-Pero que vas a interrumpir Candy, creo que ya hemos abrumado demasiado al Sr. Bonot -dijo Patty bajando la mirada.

-jajajaja cof, cof, jajajaja Patricia pero que no te has dado cuenta, Gerard esta enamorado de ti cof, cof,

-¡Eso no es verdad! que podría gustarle de mi, de una simple maestra de escuela.

-Pues precisamente eso, que eres una chica lista inteligente y muy hermosa.

–Candy por favor

-Lo eres solo que tu eres la única que no lo acepta cof, cof,

-¿Todavía estas enferma?

-Solo me queda esta tos pero ya esta pasando y no huelo absolutamente nada todo el tiempo estoy mormada, pero estoy bien y cuéntame como les fue a Anie y a ti consiguieron lindas cosas me imagino.

-Si, mira lo que traje para ti, espero que no te molestes pero nos dimos a la tarea de escoger algunas prendas para ti ya que estabas enferma e indispuesta, ya conoces a Anie ella para estas cosas es una experta jajajaja

-No debieron hacerlo chicas,

-Claro que si, que tal sí cierto Duque viene a buscarte… -Candy la miró con sorpresa,

-El único Duque malcriado que vendrá es un cabezota engreído y descortés, maleducado,

-Así que ya estas aquí Terry -pensó Patty con alegría.

-Es francés ¡tenia que ser! Es un… y tu como sabes que… Patty ¿sabes algo? Dímelo has sabido algo de Terry… por favor ¡dímelo! -Patty se quedó muda-

-pero que tonta ahora que le digo… -Se reto a si misma- Bueno yo, es que después del encuentro que tuvieron es lógico pensar que vendrá y…

-¿Pero el no sabe que estamos aquí ¿o sí? Patricia

-Mira Candy, creo que para el amor no hay barreras y menos tratándose de Terry el te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Tu crees? Patty en todo este tiempo nunca lo hizo ni una sola vez,

-El te lo dijo, ¿estas segura? acaso tuvieron tiempo para platicar

Candy se sonrojo ante su amiga al recordar aquella noche mágica en brazos de Terrence, solo hubo te amos, te quieros, besos y caricias al por mayor y una despedida que debió ser tierna y adulta, convertida en una pesadilla.

–La verdad no tuvimos tiempo de… hablar.

–Ves no te sonrojes Candy ustedes se quieren y eso no cambiara, si en tanto tiempo y con obstáculos no ha cambiado ahora que saben que los dos son correspondidos mucho menos.

-Ven quiero mostrarte lo que traje para ti ¡te va a encantar! vas a dejar a muchos galanes suspirando ya veras.

-El único que me interesa no esta aquí…

-No estés triste esta es una fiesta y ay que estar alegres.

–Patty quiero contarte algo, es sobre Albert,

-Si ¿que pasa con él?

-Estamos comprometidos… -aquello lo dijo mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

-Lo sé Candy

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Ehm bueno, nosotras lo leímos en un diario en Nueva York, entramos en una cafetería a desayunar y Anie hojeaba el diario que se encontraba en la mesa, era un diario de días atrás, y pues ya te imaginaras la sorpresa que llevamos.

-Patty no te veo sorprendida, ¿por qué?

-Bueno ya te lo dije después de lo que paso entre Terry y tú pues cualquier otra cosa que pase es de menor importancia.

-¿Menor importancia? -Candy ya en su alcoba sale al balcón sin percatarse de que alguien esta sentado fumando tras unos arbustos que hacían las veces de mampara entre una y otra alcoba- Menor importancia dices, Patty no te imaginas lo que esto traerá, él ya no querrá saber de mi, después de lo que vivimos creerá que soy una mala mujer, una cualquiera, la verdad me daría pena verlo a los ojos… y Albert ese es otro asunto que me inquieta, se que quiere hablar conmigo pero yo no quiero verlo Patty, él nos vio y ahora soy su prometida ¿entiendes? ¡su prometida! Cof, cof, -estaba tan agitada, el viento frio se coló por su garganta haciéndola toser con fuerza.

-Candy te entiendo, pero ven entra a la habitación pediré que enciendan la chimenea o vas a volver a enfermarte, el viento esta muy helado.

-Y que me importa quisiera desaparecer -dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando el balcón.

Terrence también entro a su alcoba escuchaba con algo de claridad lo que las chicas decían, supo que Candy estaba saliendo de una enfermedad, que tenia tos y que eso aunado a como se sentía anímicamente le daba ideas de querer irse de allí.

-Eso si que no pecosa linda, ahora mismo voy por tu remedio -salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, sin querer se topo con Gerard.

-¿Donde guardas los condimentos?

– ¿Que? ¿Tu crees que lo voy a saber?,

-Pues por lo visto no,

-¿Te vas a poner a cocinar a esta hora?

-No, Candy esta enferma y tiene una fuerte tos, voy a prepararle un té para que se sienta mejor

-Vaya, vaya, hasta herbolario me resultaste Berutti jajaja, y como un hombre como tú sabe de tés,

-Gerard no olvides que vengo de la tierra del té y que además soy actor, hay muchos trucos para aliviar una garganta irritada, la indiscutible miel con limón, y un té caliente de flores de bugambilia color feúcha, canela, limón y cebolla,

-No suena muy apetitoso,

-jajaja la verdad no pero es un remedio infalible, no quiero que mi niña salga corriendo otra vez y necesito que ella este al cien en cada una de las actividades y si Patty logra hacer que lo tome mañana se sentirá mejor.

–Vaya, pues así que estarás cerca de Candy a través de Patricia -dijo en tono celoso.

-Pues me lo debe después de la mentira que me dijo

-¿Cuál mentira?

–Que Candy esta comprometida con Albert,

-Queee No es verdad ¿o si?

-Claro que no, pero gracias a esa mentira piadosa me hizo reaccionar tu noviecita, no sabes la que me hizo pasar, así que ahora no puede negarse a ayudarme.

-Solo no te pases de listo Grandchester.

-Por favor como crees, ante todo soy un caballero con las damas y solo una atrae totalmente mi atención.

* * *

-Candy mira te traje este té, tómalo te hará bien y calmara esa tos, si no mañana no podrás departir en la fiesta,

-No tengo deseos de nada Patty, la verdad estoy dudando en asistir a los bailes estoy harta de este estilo de vida.

-Vamos Candy tómalo como un relax quien sabe quizá encuentres algo que te guste, la casa de Gerard es hermosa y muy grande a ti te gusta explorar ¿no? Acaso vas a dejar la oportunidad de conocer tan bello lugar

-Creo que tienes razón Patty tampoco voy a quedarme todo el día en la habitación, bueno y esta bebida ¿que es? esta muy caliente y sabe a…

-No le saques sabor tómala ya, te hará bien

-¿Tu la preparaste Patty?

-No Gerard me lo dio para ti, es a él a quien debes agradecer.

–Bien pero lo haré por la mañana ya es demasiado tarde.

-Si ya me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches descansa Candy.

–Patty gracias por todo,

- Y porque me das las gracias,

-Por lo bien que te has portado conmigo, por que me escuchas por ser mi amiga tu y tu abuela.

-Por cierto ya pase a verla y duerme como un niño jaja y no te preocupes Candy yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites y no me des las gracias aun, todavía no.

* * *

Patricia entra en la habitación la cual le fue asignada, estaba completamente en penumbra solo el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba fugazmente las paredes, ella con un fosforo encendió la lámpara de su buró estaba por quitarse sus gafas, cuando una voz la hizo pegar un brinco de susto.

-Creí que no vendrías a dormir a tu alcoba y que te quedarías cuidando a tu amiga…

-Ge… Gerard ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Patricia ya sin anteojos y con las manos sobre le pecho tratando de calmarse de la impresión.

-Te estoy esperando tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente ¿lo olvidaste?

-Pero es demasiado tarde y además no es correcto que estés en mi alcoba.

Dijo Patty sintiendo como un escalofrió la recorría al ver acercarse a Gerard con movimientos felinos, se sintió su presa, tan pequeña en comparación al gran tamaño de aquel hombre, sus propios pasos la llevaron a quedar acorralada entre la pared y ese hombre que la hipnotizaba.

Las manos las mantenía sobre su pecho como en una especie de protección, el se acerco lo suficiente bajo el rostro y aprisiono a Patricia con sus brazos contra la pared, ella temblaba no estaba segura que era lo que el pretendía, jamás había estado en una situación igual.

-Gerard, para por favor… -decía entre susurros, con sus ojos entrecerrados sintió un toque cálido en sus labios, su cuerpo reacciono al recordar que aquello era un beso, despego las manos de su pecho y las puso sobre el pecho fuerte y musculoso de Gerard.

El al sentir aquellas pequeñas manos sintió arder la pasión y bajo las manos hacia la cintura de la chica atrayéndola con fuerza hasta pegarla contra sí, Patty estaba inmóvil no comprendía lo que su cuerpo sentía, una mezcla de temor y felicidad, un ardor que quemaba sus entrañas, sus dedos querían rodear el cuello de ese hombre que se estaba bebiendo su aliento de un trago, jamás había sentido sensaciones iguales… ni con Stear.

-Gerard… -su nombre dicho por los labios ansiosos de Patty lo hizo reaccionar.

-Patricia perdóname soy un… lo siento -dijo separándose de ella totalmente confundido, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro en su vida, ¿por que esa chica lo desarmaba de aquella manera?

-Gerard… si tu me dices que yo soy la única en tu vida te creeré, pero por favor nunca juegues conmigo… -dijo Patricia tímidamente mientras bajaba el rostro apenada.

-Patricia Obrien, jamás seré yo quien te dañe, lo prometo se que has sufrido pero si me das la oportunidad de acercarme a ti te juro que…

-No Gerard, no jures, ni prometas nada, odio las promesas… solo esperemos a que las cosas se den, ¿esta bien? Al menos podemos intentarlo -Gerard le sonrió con infinita ternura.

-Al menos es una esperanza, volvió a posar un beso sobre los labios de Patty quien lo recibió con pena y totalmente sonrojada, tanto que él podía sentir en sus manos el calor de sus mejillas.

-No te importunare mas iremos paso a paso, descansa mañana será un nuevo día.

–Gerard… -Patty plantó un suave beso en sus labios ya en el quicio de la puerta, hizo volar a Gerard, que ella se atreviera a besarlo ya era un gran avancé.

-Buenas noches - ella cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad de nada mas.

-Patricia mi dulce Patricia no temas yo te amaré como te mereces.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	15. C14 Reina y Conde Amantes por una Noche

**Hola nuevamente, **

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de Deuda Saldada. El mensajito es por lo siguiente:**

**primero volver a recordarles que estoy editando este mi primer fic, que presisamente por ser el primero estaba escrito muy mal. He tratado de mejorar la narracion y borrar palabras que de plano sobraban, poner sinonimos y hacerlo simplemente mas presentable, la escencia del escrito no a cambiado en lo absoluto sigue siendo practicamente lo mismo a como lo tengo en el FR.**

**Otra cosa que aclarar, veran dialogos en frances, de Terry por supuesto¡ en mi otro escrito original como lo postee todo esta en español pero aqui modifique eso al traducir algunas lineas al frances que asi fue como lo concebi desde el principio pero como me agarraron las prisas hace mas de un año no lo hice, imaginar a Terry hablando Frances es... un sueño¡ **

**Ahora me atrevi a usar el traductor de gogle para esta tarea, no es la gran cosa pero para mi significa mucho porque asi lo habia previsto desde el principio. Al fin puedo ver Deuda mas presentable como yo siempre quise verlo.**

**Hago las aclaraciones pertinentes para que no salga una "valiente" a decir que cambie "mi" historia, no es asi. **

**Pues chicos chicas que me leen, a partir de aqui abrochense el cinturon porque... jejeje creen que se los iba a decir? mejor lean buajajajaja**

**Solo digo que... VIVA EL AMOR¡  
**

**Saludos cordiales a TODOS¡**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Reina y Conde, Amantes por una noche.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Mansión Bonot, **

**Domingo 28 de Octubre por la mañana.**

Candice despertó sintiendo una gran mejoría en su estado anímico y en su garganta, por la noche no volvió a toser, se sentía renovada y lista para disfrutar el baile de esa noche, tenía un buen presentimiento y al sentarse a la orilla de la cama se estiro a todo su largo como un gato

–¡Buenos días Terryyyyy! -dijo ella con fuerte voz y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al instante en el cuarto contiguo se escucharon unos golpes- ups ¡lo siento! -dijo ella disculpándose, entro en el baño y comenzó a acicalarse para el desayuno.

Sin saberlo el hombre tras la pared de caoba en la habitación contigua, le daba también los buenos días en voz baja, con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción entre sus labios, feliz de haber escuchado ese saludo y de ser el primer pensamiento audible en la mujer que amaba.

Pero siguiendo con su farsa toco sobre la pared de madera en señal de molestia, a lo cual la chica se disculpo de inmediato por tan espontaneo y ruidoso despertar, Escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Adelante…

-Buenos días Candy -Patricia entraba a la habitación- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien Patty, ese té que me diste si que es maravilloso, creo de debería tomarlo otra vez -dijo ella con la cara aun mojada y cepillando sus ondas indomables.

-Vaya pues que bien Candy quizá podamos decirle a Gerard que nos diga la receta para volver a prepararlo.

Candy solo la miro mientras secaba con delicadeza su pecoso rostro.

-Si que estas de buen ánimo hoy -dijo Patricia viéndola entonar una cancioncilla apenas audible

-Si Patty, amanecí tan contenta, no se como explicarlo, sabes tengo un buen presentimiento, eso me tiene eufórica y feliz, los invitados ya empezaron a llegar ¿verdad? Se escucha un gran barullo allá abajo.

-Si Candy no sabes la cantidad de personas que están llegando Gerard tiene bastantes conocidos -dijo Patty bajando la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo Patty? -Candy notó el cambio en los gestos de Patricia- ¿cuéntamelo no confías en mi?

-Candy anoche yo… -en ese momento se escucho la voz de la abuela Martha.

-Patty, Candy ¿están listas? -dijo tocando la puerta.

-Pase abuela, -atendió Candy.

-Vamos chicas nos estamos perdiendo la diversión, quiero ver a toda esa gente estrafalaria que llega, vamos niñas ¿estarán aquí encerradas todo el día?

Las apuro a salir empujándolas suavemente hacia la puerta mientras ellas sonreían ante el entusiasmo de la abuela. Patty y Candy se dirigieron hacia las escaleras por el pasillo principal enorme que inexplicablemente solo tenia dos puertas de dos hojas cada una, talladas en una fina madera, al virar el pasillo contiguo una enorme hilera de recamaras se perdía hasta llegar al gran ventanal del ala sur de la mansión.

-Patty ¿cual es tu habitación? - Patty se quedo mirando un segundo, era inteligente y pudo de inmediato saber que era lo que Candy pensaba en ese momento.

-La tercera puerta y mi abuela en la siguiente, creo que la de Anie esta enfrente de la mía -dijo ella con toda naturalidad esperando la reacción de Candy, pero no hubo tal.

-Que extraño… -pensó Candy, por que a ella la habían puesto en ese pasillo alejado de las demás habitaciones y que la otra habitación no la ocupara Martha o Patty, o que fuera destinada para Anie, ya sabia que esa alcoba estaba ocupada por alguien pero ¿por quien? Si no había llegado nadie aun, excepto…

En la habitación de Candy, Martha se dirigió sigilosa hacia la gran pared de madera labrada que dividía a las recamaras principales, se acerco y con la oreja pegada a la madera escucho unos pasos del otro lado,

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, sabia que no podrías dejar pasar esta oportunidad muchacho, -del otro lado se contestaron suavemente.

-Gracias Martha.

-No hijo, esto aun no empieza así que es muy pronto para agradecer, te las exigiré créeme, cuando vea que ustedes dos vuelven a ser los enamorados felices de siempre, ahora a lo tuyo de aquí en adelante todo depende de ti, pero si en algo necesitas ayuda ya lo sabes, no dudes en pedirla por favor, ahora me voy no quiero levantar sospechas ¡hijo buena suerte! -la abuela sin esperar respuesta alguna salió como aire fresco de la habitación de Candy.

-Abuela no se no que decir pero te aseguro una cosa, no descansare hasta que Candy me acepte, pero esta vez será para siempre, gracias por tu ayuda créeme quizás la necesite.

Lo que el actor no sabia, era que Anie y Patty se habían aliado para dejar a Candy lista para su encuentro con él, así que involuntariamente formaron dos equipos, uno a favor de Terry con Martha y Gerard, y el otro de ultimo momento a favor de Candy y sus dos queridas amigas que habían planeado desde su regreso de Nueva York como inclinarían la balanza un poco a favor de ella, enardeciendo mas el amor de Terry, sin saberlo la maquinaria de esta compleja empresa estaba a todo vapor, en sus mentes existía la duda, ¿que resultaría de todo aquello?

Confiaban ciegamente en el amor que esas dos personas se profesaban y basando sus esfuerzos en ese sublime sentimiento que se describe en apenas cuatro letras, esperaban los mejores resultados para que esa pareja de jóvenes fueran al fin felices.

* * *

La abuela Martha alcanzó a las chicas en el pasillo que daba hacia el gran salón, Patty y Candy miraban con atención a la multitud de gente que llenaban el recinto, Patty pudo distinguir a Gerard que animadamente recibía con efusividad a todas la personas que cruzaban el umbral de su magnifica casa, al parecer él en realidad conocía a todos y cada uno de los individuos que allí se encontraban, unos subían las escaleras en dirección hacia sus habitaciones que se encontraban en las otras alas de la mansión, ninguno de los invitados se dirigía hacia el ala sur donde estaban las habitaciones de las Obrien o los Adley al parecer Gerard lo había dispuesto así.

Era obvio que ese día Gerard estaría mas que ocupado recibiendo a los invitados, las chicas junto con Martha se dirigieron a desayunar al solario en la parte trasera de la mansión, ahí no se encontraba nadie, Gerard instruyo a su mayordomo Marcus hombre mayor pero cálido, a que atendiera personalmente a sus visitas mas importantes, incluso al mismo Terry.

El les comunico que el solario era para uso exclusivo de ellas si no deseaban involucrarse con tanta algarabía, podían disponer de ese espacio a su antojo y voluntad sin temor a ser molestadas. Como las chicas no conocían a nadie desayunaron en aquel bello lugar, el cuarto de vidrio dejaba pasar la luz del sol que entre los cristales multicolores del mural del techo, la luz matinal se filtraba con una belleza muy rara pero encantadora dándole al sitio un aire muy acogedor.

El mural del techo del solario era la representación de una rosa en color rojo con su tallo, sus espinas y sus hojas en colores verdes difuminados, era enorme ocupaba casi todo el centro del techo cóncavo, la rosa estaba finamente detallada en el vidrio con diferentes tonos de rojo dándole profundidad al mural, realmente era una obra de arte.

El lugar en forma oval tenia en todo su contorno plantas exuberantes y flores de todos los tipos, en el centro había un redondel con un árbol parecido a un bonsái y arbustos muy frondosos a su alrededor, estaba enmarcado de una jardinera de ladrillo que hacia las veces de banca forrado de madera para comodidad de los invitados incluso había cojines, a un lado había muebles de jardín en bejuco color obscuro muy adoc para el solario, parecía que en aquel lugar la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, mientras afuera el otoño soplaba con su aire gélido.

Candy sonrió al ver aquel bello lugar, Patricia igual estaba sorprendida, se pasearon por aquella habitación en direcciones contrarias rodeando el árbol central y admirando con detalle todo lo que ahí se encontraba, detrás del árbol había un columpio que pendía del techo del cual una caprichosa enredadera se prendía de él dándole un toque muy romántico, caminaron hasta que quedaron frente a frente voltearon a mirar hacia arriba y una rosa enorme les robo el aliento,

-Dios mío es hermoso -dijo Candy embelesada recordando el portal de las rosas de Lakewood.

-Si realmente impresionante -contesto Patty, las dudas de lo que paso anoche en su habitación la volvieron a asaltar. Gerard estaba acostumbrado a un mundo muy diferente al de ella ¿como podría fijarse él en una mujer tan simple? ¿Que le veía de atractivo? Se dejo consumir por sus dudas, entro la abuela al lugar con su estrepitosa alegría.

-Vaya si que es un manicomio allá afuera jajajajaaja con razón Gerard nos permitió este sitio solo para nosotras… ¡oh dios mío pero que bello es!

Las chicas sonrieron al ver que Martha se había quedado muda mirando el techo del solario y todo a su alrededor, sabían que era muy difícil mantener callada a Martha y aquel lugar la dejo prácticamente muda, en ese momento entro Marcus con otros sirvientes con el desayuno en un carrito de servicio.

-Madmoiselle Adley aquí le traigo este té, se me encomendó que cada vez que así lo necesite podrá pedirlo en cualquier momento -Patty y Candy se miraron sorprendidas

-Gracias Marcus, pero ¿Quién lo preparo?

-Madmoiselle Adley eso no lo sé, solo sigo las indicaciones del Sr. Bonot con permiso si desean algo mas favor de halar aquella banda de terciopelo que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, vendré personalmente a atenderlas, con permiso -Dijo con aire amable el hombre y haciendo una galante reverencia se alejo.

-Creo que debo darle las gracias a Gerard por el té, tendré que esperar hasta la noche ya que en estos momentos esta muy ocupado.

Patty y la abuela asintieron, el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y una amena platica, al terminar Patty y Candy salieron a explorar los alrededores de la casa y la abuela quiso regresar al gran salón y mezclarse entre toda esa gente interesante, ella disfrutaba enormemente aquella gran multitud de personas todas tan diferentes, se sentía cómoda entre toda esa excentricidad había personas de muchas nacionalidades y distintos tonos de piel ella estaba fascinada y se entretenía viendo como se conducían y de partían entre sí.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, la comida fue igual de tranquila en el solario, Candy y Patty regresaron a sus alcobas para empezar con los preparativos para el baile, eran las 3 de la tarde y la mansión Bonot era un volcán en ebullición tanta gente yendo y viniendo pero aun no empezaba oficialmente la gran fiesta.

-Patricia estas segura que este vestido es el indicado, es todo negro parecerá que estoy de luto.

- ¡Tonterías! Es muy lindo Candy jijiji Anie dijo que dirías exactamente eso, este vestido lo eligió ella para ti y me pidió fotografiarte para asegurarse de que lo usarías.

-Pero chicas no debieron…

-¡No hay excusas! Te veras muy bella mira el antifaz acaso no es adorable contrastara muy bien con tu blanca piel, enloquecerás a… a todos en la fiesta Candy.

-No creo que deba usarlo, no quiero darles molestias y…

-Candy ¿vas a despreciarnos? Anie al igual que yo se sentirá muy triste por el desprecio que nos haces y más Anie que se esmero en elegir todo esto para ti…

-Patty lo siento no quiero hacerlas sentir mal, ¡esta bien usare lo que tu digas! seré su muñeca hagan conmigo lo que quieran -dijo entre sonrisas para tratar de aligerar el momento ya que vio el semblante serio que tomo Patty y se sintió muy mal por haberla herido, después de todo ella no contaba con algún traje para esa ocasión ni ningún otro evento de la dichosa mascarada, había salido de Pony Hill tan aprisa que ni tiempo le dio de pensar en los atuendos que debería llevar para estar presentable en los bailes, quien pensaría en eso lo único que deseaba era huir de ahí. Patty al ver en los ojos de Candy el remordimiento sonrió internamente, -caíste amiga.

-Ahora como toda una muñeca deja que la mucama que designo Anie te ayude con tu arreglo -dijo una sonriente Patricia.

-¿En serio? ¿Anie hizo eso? Como podía sorprenderle, viniendo de Anie cuando de arreglo femenino se trataba ella era la experta, no tengo opción ¿o si? -dijo Candy cuando comprendió que Anie había adiestrado a Patricia bastante bien en los menesteres femeninos.

No protestaré mas si te sometes a la misma tortura que yo -dijo Candy traviesa tomando a Patricia por sorpresa- entonces Patty ¿es un trato?

-Esta bien -dijo Patty con un puchero ella cayó en su propia trampa, pero no dijo nada con tal de que Candy no replicara mas.

* * *

**Domingo 28 de Octubre 6:45 pm **

**Noche del baile de bienvenida**

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la noche y el gran salón estaba repleto de gente derrochando alegría y buen humor, era un verdadero desfile de hermosos trajes de épocas pasadas, aquello parecía una obra de teatro, como vivir en un mundo de fantasía donde el pasado y el presente se mezclaban, igual se sentían en la edad media como en la época Victoriana, Candy estaba maravillada viendo desde un costado de la escalinata todo a su alrededor, una presencia tras de ella la hizo volverse, sintió como la piel se le erizaba e instintivamente se llevo la mano al pecho expuesto en todo su esplendor por la moda francesa de aquel vestido que llevaba pero detrás de ella había un mundo de gente que pasaba a su lado y la miraban con admiración ante semejante atuendo minimalista, comenzó a sentirse inquieta y trato de tranquilizarse, las miradas tras las mascaras la hicieron cohibirse un poco por el escrutinio insistente que halagaba su atuendo. Solo podía escuchar que susurraban con asombro en claro asentó francés

-¡Marie Antoinett!

-Vamos Candy ¿que te pasa? Tranquila nadie te conoce y tu no conoces a nadie, o quizás no me equivoque al decirle a Patty que este vestido es… hermoso jiji pero quizá un poco fuera de lugar, demasiado llamativo, creerán que soy una viuda negra o alguna cosa rara, o por lo visto la odiada reina adolescente María Antonieta ¡Dios mío la mayoría son Franceses! Espero no quieran cortarme la cabeza jijiji -se rebatía Candy así misma, su dialogo interno era para aplacar un poco esa sensación de ser observada con insistencia.

En ese momento unos ojos zafiros azules como el océano se llenaban a corta distancia de la femenina figura, luchando para no perder ningún detalle del atuendo de la mujer que amaba entre la multitud que pasaba entre los dos, muy lejos estaba Candy de imaginar lo que su vestimenta provocaba en Terry.

Él luchaba contra el mar de personas que iban y venían ya que estaban muy cerca de la gran escalera, cada persona que pasaba alejaban sus ojos de esa mujer vestida totalmente de negro, entre sombreros enormes adornos de plumas multicolores, mascaras y antifaces brillantes, podía ver a momentos los rizos de Candy en un peinado elevado muy elaborado a lo Marie Antoinett.

Su vestido era de seda negra cubierto todo de encaje con pequeños brillos que destellaban con la luz, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por el fino encaje hasta cubrir sus codos.

-Es bastante conservador -pensó él, hasta que ella giro y pudo ver gran parte del busto de Candy al descubierto, la mitad de sus senos cremosos y blancos estaban expuestos, no llevaba ningún adorno en el cuello, Terry pensó que era demasiada la piel expuesta y deseo que todo el mundo desapareciera, solo sus rizos dorados caían en una graciosa cascada a un lado de su cuello, el vestido marcaba perfectamente la cintura y tenia la falda amplia sin ser exagerada, todavía no salía de su sopor cuando levanto la visa para mirar la cara de aquella María Antonieta vestida de negro, su cara se veía aun mas blanca por el carmín intenso y lujurioso de sus labios, él al verlos no pudo evitarlo y entre abrió los labios como si quisiera rozarlos desde la corta distancia donde él estaba, luego vio su mirada verde que destellaba como si buscara a alguien, ella lucia nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados queriendo reconocer entre ese desfile de disfraces ancestrales a alguien, Sonrió para sí mismo.

- Mi pecosa sabes que estoy aquí… ¿sientes como mi mirada te quema la piel? tu mano sobre tus senos, altivos, redondos, voluptuosos, bajan y suben penosamente ante ese ajustado corsé, tu mano cubre tu busto como si quisieras protegerlo de mi mirada lacerante, tu piel es tan blanca… ¡que nadie ose siquiera querer rozarla porque me volvería loco! ¿Como te atreves a usar ese vestido?, maldito Té de cebolla y buganvilia si que funcionas y a veces demasiado bien.

Tus labios me provocan sin proponérselo, te vez tan bella, tu antifaz de tul te da un toque de misterio ¿Cómo puede ser que una tela tan diáfana te haga lucir tan tentadora? Vestida de esa manera pareces la luna, resplandecientemente blanca, la palidez de tu piel se vuelve tan provocativa con ese antifaz etéreo y esos labios al rojo vivo, haces palidecer al cielo estrellado de tu vestido.

Volteas nuevamente, miras hacia abajo, hacia la multitud, me has dado la espalda, apenas puedo creerlo, si que estamos conectados amor mío, mi traje francés no podría ser mas adecuado para la ocasión, hoy seré tu amante María Antonieta, seré tu Conde Fersen, la peluca y el antifaz que cubre la mitad de mi rostro ocultaran mi identidad a la perfección, solo tendré que conseguir el sombrero apropiado, bien su alteza real, empecemos el juego.

* * *

Se escucha un llamado en la puerta y Patricia se encamino a atender, estaba totalmente ruborizada su vestido en tonos ocres y dorados le quedaba de maravilla el escote en ojal, la manga de tres cuartos que terminaba en holán, la falda ribeteada y amplia la hacían parecer toda una dama noble de Inglaterra, Candy no se retiró de aquella habitación hasta no ver lista a Patricia y darle el visto bueno a su apariencia, el cabello se lo habían ondulado, y lucia en su cuello un pequeño dije atado con una fina cinta de seda, con los lazos colgando largamente por su espalda, el corsé armado para delinear la cintura la hacían lucir hermosa, ni ella misma se reconocía en su propio reflejo.

Candy se había adelantado ya que Marcus le informo a Patricia de parte de Gerard que lo esperara, porque quería bajar con ella al gran salón, así que caminaba nerviosa por su habitación, ansiaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo el imaginarse la expresión de Gerard cuando lo tuviera en frente ¿que pensaría de ella? ¿pensaría que se veía linda, hermosa, seductora? o ¿pensaría que se vistió así para llamar su atención? su cabeza daba mil vueltas hasta que el sonido tras la puerta la hizo encaminarse de forma mecánica sin poder salir de su estado de confusión.

Gerard que no vestía disfraz especifico ni antifaz ya que era el anfitrión y se consideraba a si mismo como excéntrico y todos en ese lugar lo sabían, no hacia falta llamar aun mas la atención, su camisa blanca con vuelos en los puños y cuello lo hacían ver tan seductor como un héroe o tal vez como un apuesto pirata, la llevaba sin abotonar completamente, su clásico pantalón negro sus botines, traía los ojos delineados con Kohol como lo usaba en sus presentaciones para hacer su mirada mas intensa y llevaba una pequeña arracada en su oreja derecha, el cabello un poco mas ondulado y brillante, su aroma a especies y maderas mescladas con sensual sándalo, ese olor a mirra que hipnotiza, que provoca perderte en sus ónix negros, su mirada tan profunda y misteriosa como la misma noche, lo hacían un hombre extremadamente atractivo y deseable.

Al abrirse la puerta el shock fue inmediato para ambos, Gerard se quedo sorprendido ante la finísima belleza de Patricia, su figura enmarcada tan femenina, su piel blanca, sobre ese fondo ocre que la envolvía, el cabello castaño en ondas perfectas que caen sobre sus hombros y espalda, su sutil maquillaje y esos labios que parecían una rosa encantadora invitación a probarlos, incluso aun con sus anteojos puestos le daban un aire de Candidez, de mujer letrada, que a pesar de su excesiva timidez, su semblante denotaba ser una fémina que podía rebatir cualquier tema inteligentemente, si, esa era la chica de la cual estaba profundamente arrobado, no solo la belleza física de su cuerpo ya totalmente convertido en mujer, que ella ni idea tenia que era una verdadera tentación, amaba sus voluptuosas formas que escondían las blusas hasta el cuello y las faldas largas cual maestra de escuela, pero amaba mas lo que había en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Era la mujer perfecta para el, una mujer que le hacia el peso mental, que era discreta, sincera y que decía siempre lo que pensaba con tacto y sinceridad, que además poseía una belleza exquisita, lo estaba viendo ahora mismo, solo era cuestión de levantar la mano y tocarla para saber que la imagen frente a el con todos esos atributos era real, era Patricia Obrien.

Patricia no pudo evitar el marearse ante la visión del hombre que estaba frente a ella, se sintió tan abrumada de ver a Gerard así…

Se sintió un tonta al verse a si misma como una damisela en peligro y que ese hombre venia a rescatarla de cualquier peligro incluso hasta de ella misma, se recupero de inmediato para no parecer una niña boba y pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Gerard que aunque no dejaba de mirarla, no había ni siquiera saludado, se inquieto porque no supo reconocer si el mutismo del mago era por una buena o una mala impresión, y ese solo pensamiento la volvió terriblemente insegura. Ella no atinaba a decir nada

–Patricia… -dijo Gerard casi en un susurro dando una gran zancada y cruzando el umbral sin ser invitado, Patty se quedo estática no podía hacer otra cosa, Gerard tomo su mentón y sin aviso poso un delicado toque de labios sobre la sorprendida mujer- Eres muy hermosa, demasiado… -dijo el susurrando sobre sus labios.

Patty creyó que el piso se abría y se hundía en el, su corazón brinco de jubilo y dentro de ella la sangre corrió a toda velocidad, sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras ella se retaba a si misma,

-Patty contrólate ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer, tranquila vamos respóndele, se animo internamente.

Tu… estas encantador Sr. Mago -dijo ella asombrada del tono tan sugerente que uso, que importaba ya estaba dicho. Gerard sonrió complacido.

-¿Sr. Mago? -Dijo Gerard con un tono que para Patty fue como de burla, lejos estaba de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Gerard, pensó en todo, menos en parecer burlón. Patty se avergonzó un poco por haberlo llamado así, él comprendió y no quiso abrumarla mas, se separo lentamente de ella y le ofreció su brazo salieron rumbo al gran salón.

* * *

Terry maquilo rápidamente como abordaría a Candy se alejo un poco buscando a quien le ayudaría a realizar su cometido.

Identifico a dos chicas francesas, se aseguro que no tuvieran pareja para evitar conflictos, comenzó a charlar con ellas, como era lógico las chicas quedaron embrujadas bajo el encanto de Terry, él comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Candy y lógico las chicas como abejas a la miel le siguieron, él se volvió hacia ellas hablando seductoramente comenzó a caminar de espaldas ya muy cerca de Candice.

Como era de esperarse la empujo intencionalmente con fuerza casi enviándola al suelo, inmediatamente se volvió disculpándose, claro todo aquello en francés.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je suis désolé…

Candy trato de incorporarse para darle la cara a la persona que la empujo sin querer, pensó ella, estaba tan cerca de la escalera y no era un lugar idóneo para quedar varado mirando, escucho claramente la disculpa en francés que le ofrecían, y ella al percatarse pensó ¿como haría para ofrecer también disculpas? Si de francés casi no entendía nada,

-Debí poner mas atención a las clases de francés del colegio, -dijo regañándose a si misma. Todo paso tan rápido sintió una mano tomado la suya para ayudarla a incorporarse ya que casi estaba de rodillas con su mano aferrándose al barandal de mármol y la otra en el piso para evitar caer aun mas, con el peligro de que alguien mas la atropellara o cayera encima de ella.

Al volverse y dar la cara a quien le tendía la mano galantemente para ayudarla, se quedo muda al escuchar el nombre con el cual la llamo.

-Marie Antoinett…

Casi fue un susurro y en la voz del hombre pudo percibir sorpresa, adoración, admiración, deseo, pudo leer de esos labios finos, delgados, varoniles, cada una de las letras mientras las pronunciaba como en cámara lenta, sintió escalofrió ante esa sensación tan rara, como era posible que dos palabras le produjeran tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, como podía definir lo que un simple nombre que no era el suyo pronunciado por un desconocido, la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando él caballero sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta en un solo movimiento entre rudo y galante la alzo sin esfuerzo de donde estaba y la atrapo entre sus brazos tomándola por la cintura completamente apretada contra su cuerpo, las manos de Candy por instinto se posaron en el pecho del hombre cual defensa, pero fue tanta la fuerza que imprimió él en el abrazo que ella estaba totalmente atrapada sin poder mover los brazos, miraba asombrada a ese hombre que la aprisionaba tan posesivamente que no supo como reaccionar, un cumulo de sensaciones se desato dentro de ella, no atinaba a hablar, a moverse, se perdió en el antifaz dorado que el hombre portaba. Tapaba la mitad de su rostro no podía ver sus ojos ya que los orificios estaban velados, solo volvió a escuchar en perfecto y seductor francés,

-Votre Altesse… ma reine… Marie Antoinett

Se paralizo al ver la sonrisa retorcida que se dibujo en los sensuales labios de ese hombre que la tenia a su merced, Candy se perdió en ese gesto que bien reconocía, Terry disfrutaba el estado de aturdimiento al que estaba sometiendo a Candy, ella se turbo terriblemente porque el recuerdo de su amor eterno se le vino a la mente y saberse en brazos de un desconocido que la estaba perturbando de aquella manera la hizo sentirse fatal, pero por alguna extraña razón no atinaba a hacer absolutamente nada, solo miraba esos labios desde su altura, ya que el cuerpo de aquel hombre la cubría perfectamente, un deja vu la envolvió y se sintió desfallecer al grado que su respiración se agito, ahora fue Terry quien quedo hipnotizado ante el febril movimiento del pecho de su amada que amenazaba con explotar, con la mascara puesta tenia el ángulo perfecto para mirarlo a su antojo sin ser descubierto, escucho los débiles jadeos que salían de esos labios carmesí clara muestra que a la chica le faltaba la respiración, pero aun así no soltó ni un ápice la fuerza del abrazo, la tenia rodeada con sus brazos por la cintura y sus manos se aferraban con posesión al talle de la chica

-¡Candy!

Se escucho una voz conocida y de inmediato el aire entro a los pulmones de Candice, al sentirse liberada de esa prisión que la estaba ahogando, no supo distinguir si fue el acto, el hombre, su presencia tan masculina o su aroma tremendamente varonil a sensual sándalo, cedro rojo y tabaco, la que la dejo en ese estado de agitación que tuvo que aferrarse a la baranda para no volver a caer de rodillas, Patty y Gerard que apenas pudieron ver toda la escena imaginándose el porque la rubia estaba en aquel estado, se acercaron a ella siguiendo el juego.

-Candy ¿estas bien? -pregunto Patricia al notar la cara descompuesta de su amiga y su total agitación, veía como respiraba dificultosamente y no atinaba a articular palabra.

-Candice ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo Gerard también un poco sorprendido ante el estado de la rubia, ella solo asintió mientras trataba de respirar normalmente sentía que el pecho le estallaría pero trato de tranquilizarse, un terror la invadió, su piel se erizo al sentir ansiedad, miedo, si esa era la palabra sentía miedo, aun así se volvió, nuevamente y miro hacia todas partes tratando de reconocer entre la multitud una mascara dorada, pero que tarea mas difícil la mayoría eran así, se volvió con desesperación y busco con ansia en las escaleras y por todo el salón pero nada, eran demasiadas las personas y un sinfín de multicolores que se dio por vencida, lo único que recordó es que le habló en francé no salía de su asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy te sientes mal? -Dijo Patricia asombrada del estado en que encontró a Candy, Ella trato de recuperar el aliento y sus ojos destellaban con desesperación.

-Patty, esta aquí, esta aquí… -dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Quién Candy? -Dijo Patty aun mas sorprendida, sabia a lo que se refería su amiga, pero le sorprendió que Candy no dudara en pensar que, lo que le había pasado minutos antes, cualquier cosa que hubiera sido, lo había provocado Terrence.

Candy estaba eufórica, tenia ganas de gritar su pulso se acelero al máximo, sentía que su corazón no estaba equivocado. Patricia trato de tranquilizarla, en ese momento la orquesta que se encontraba en un costado del salón anunciaba la llegada del anfitrión, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia lo alto de las escaleras y los aplausos de todos lo presentes no se hicieron esperar, Gerard miró con interrogación a Patricia ya que él deseaba bajar con ella del brazo, pero sabia que la chica no dejaría sola a Candy por el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

-Ve Gerard, en un momento estaré contigo -dijo Patty con suave voz, el asintió con una sonrisa pareciera que ella había escuchado la duda en su cabeza y de forma sutil lo libero de tan incomoda pregunta.

Gerard haciendo gala de todo el encanto que poseía bajo las escaleras agradeciendo a los invitados su recibimiento, se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y comenzó un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a la concurrencia informándoles también sobre el itinerario de las actividades a realizar.

-¿Candy a quien te refieres? ¿Te encontraste con algún conocido? -Dijo Patty con cautela.

-Si, creo que Terry esta aquí -dijo ella un poco mas calmada.

-¿Pero como lo sabes? -Dijo Patricia mirando a todos lados para parecer mas sorprendida.

-Es que hace un momento un hombre me… Patty es él… esta aquí…

-Pero es imposible ¿que te dijo? ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? ¿lo viste bien?

-Bueno no, tenia la cara cubierta, no pude ver sus ojos…

-Y te hablo ¿que te dijo? -Patty estaba muy interesada en como Terry pudo lograr poner a Candy de esa manera.

-No, no dijo nada, solo me llamo María Antonieta en francés…

-Ya vez, entonces como puedes estar tan segura, quizás fue un fresco que se quiso propasar contigo -dijo Patty con una sonrisita burlona- La verdad tiene razón vestida así pareces María Antonieta, Candy.

Candy la miraba totalmente aturdida y ya no supo que pensar, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, buscaría a ese hombre y descubriría el rostro detrás de la mascara. En ese momento Gerard se acerco a ellas y tendió la mano a Patricia para iniciar el baile las personas en el gran salón se habían dispersado dejando el centro del salón despejado.

Gerard hizo una reverencia y tendió su mano galante a Patricia, ella se sonrojo y miro a Candy,

-Ve anda, estaré bien -contesto.

Patty tímidamente tomo la mano de Gerard y bajo con él la escalinata, se sintió flotar llevada de aquella forma por Gerard delante de todas las personas, al pie de la escalera estaba su abuela que la veía con ternura, Patricia no pudo evitar un poco de pena frente a su abuela pero la mano firme de Gerard le infundo confianza.

Así en medio del salón Patricia y Gerard con ese vals dieron inicio a la gran mascarada. Candy también bajo y se instaló junto a la abuela le abrazo con ternura mientras la veía emocionada por ver a Patty ser la pareja de Gerard. Patricia es toda una dama, derrochaba una perfecta educación y modales exquisitos pero su naturaleza tímida la hacían un poco invisible ante la vista de los demás, a excepción de esta noche en la cual lucia como la princesa que hacia honor a su abolengo y su ancestral familia inglesa.

Candy acompaño a Martha a las mesas que se habían dispuesto para que los invitados departieran a un costado de la improvisada pista de baile, ella se disculpo un momento y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, entre el mar de gente buscaba a alguien, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿que era lo que buscaba? Ni siquiera pudo poner atención al atuendo de aquel atrevido que la abrazo de esa forma, todo paso en segundos que lo único que no podía borrar de su mente era una mascara dorada y unos labios con esa mueca retorcida que la estaba mareando de tanto recordarla, ni un lunar, ni un… nada, absolutamente nada, nada a que aferrarse para identificarlo mas que un acento seductoramente francés.

Miró hacia la pista e identifico a un caballero que bailaba arrogantemente, se notaba en todo su porte que era un noble, había en sus posturas y ademanes una estirpe que solo le conoció a cierto joven aristócrata ingles pero este lo era aun mas, no dejaba de mirarlo sus movimientos estaban cargados de una superioridad y altivez que pareciera quería seducir a cuanta mujer pasaba por sus brazos en aquella danza, a ella le pareció que sus poses eran naturales, no fingidas, estudiadas o impuestos.

-Ay Candy ¿que estas buscando? son tantos tus deseos de tenerlo que ya lo sientes, lo ves en todas partes… -se decía a si misma.

Paso el tiempo la noche avanzaba inexorable, la velada estaba en todo su apogeo, vio bailar incluso a la abuela Martha con Gerard, todos se divertían, todos excepto ella, estaba cejando en su empeño de encontrar a aquel fantasma, cansada ya de tanto dar vueltas de subir y bajar escaleras de sentirse observada en demasía por donde pasaba y al volverse nadie siquiera la miraba, se recargo desilusionada en una columna un poco alejada del barullo de la nueva danza que había iniciado, se perdió en sus pensamientos y por un momento se sintió tan sola y lejana aun rodeada de tanta gente, se aferro con ambas manos a la columna tras su espalda, lanzo un hondo suspiro desilusionada, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió una mano enguantada apretar suavemente la suya.

Candy se paralizo, lentamente giro en dirección a donde una mano firme aferraba la propia, ahí estaba él.

El fantasma de la mascara dorada se hizo presente, ella se quedo estática mientras el caballero galantemente poso un suave beso en su dorso, tal como lo hiciera Terry en Philadelphia, ella sonrió complacida pero no por el gesto sino porque había encontrado lo que durante toda la noche busco, estaba a punto de creer que aquello fue solo una alucinación.

Ahora lo tenia enfrente y su sonrisa fue para Terry un gesto que arranco un poco de celos, al creer que ella se veía complacida ante el gesto seductor de un desconocido.

-Así que te complace los galanteos de un desconocido mi amor, ya veras de lo que soy capaz Candice -pensó Terry y su ego de macho se encendió.

-Marie Antoinett ¿Shall we dance? -Ella solo asintió ya que esa palabra si la entendía.

Terry la llevo galantemente a la pista y comenzaron a bailar el vals que iniciaba, esta danza como en los tiempos del colegio tenían que bailar con la pareja y en ocasiones cambiar con el caballero de su costado pero cuando ella volvía al los brazos de Terry, él con toda intención la tomaba con posesión en sus movimientos, aunque el llevaba guantes como parte de todo buen atuendo francés, aun así podía sentir como sus dedos tocaban con posesividad, los brazos masculinos apretaban mas de lo permitido y el llevaba casi a la seducción los movimientos de aquella inocente danza acercando demasiado sus labios al cuello de ella haciéndole sentir su aliento tibio, cuando la tomaba por la cintura y ella de espaldas a él hacia estremecer la piel de su compañera de danza a propósito olfateando su cabello y aspiraba profundamente el aroma que despedía susurrando frases en francés que Candy no entendía, la forma en como la tomaba por la cintura muy a pesar del duro corsé, podía percibir el firme agarre que ejercía no así con las demás compañeras de danza, las cuales apenas y rozaba con sus dedos, inexplicablemente ella se sentía feliz, era una calma que precedía por momentos a la ansiedad, mordía sus labios y se perdió en la ensoñación de que el hombre que la hacia bailar entre nubes no era otro que Terrence.

-Amor mío como quisiera besarte, esta muy complacida con mis galanterías Candice, espero que cuando me miras pienses en mí porque los celos me están consumiendo de solo imaginar que otro pueda tocarte… Solo porque soy yo quien te tiene así, si no, ¡dios mío! no sabría que pasaría de ver que otro te toma de la forma en que yo lo hago -El dialogo interno de Terry era arrollador, tenia a Candy tan cerca que no podía creerlo.

-¿Que pasa conmigo? no lo sé, hace mucho no me sentía tan feliz, por fin puedo ver de cerca a este hombre, buscando indicios de que sean afortunadas mis sospechas, Viste un saco en color negro con el bies dorado muy al estilo del ejercito francés, su corbata de moño impecablemente blanca su chaleco y ese pantaloncillo a las rodillas y esas medias me recuerdan tanto al traje que uso Terry en el festival de Mayo, el sobrero típico francés a juego con su saco, ese peinado que seguramente es una peluca jiji aun así se ve tan varonil.

Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y se dejaba llevar completamente por su compañero de danza ella simplemente flotaba, estaba absorta viendo detenidamente a su acompañante y buscando comparaciones, no se dio cuenta que el hombre se divertía al verla en aquel estado totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor la pieza termino y Candy no supo ni donde se encontraba, solo tomo el brazo que le ofrecía aquel desconocido y caminaron en dirección hacia donde estaba el anfitrión.

Gerard al verlos acercarse les saludo como la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos en persona a Marie Antoinett et le comte Fersen -dijo malicioso Gerard.

-¿El Conde Fersen? -Pregunto Patricia mirando a la pareja de Candy detenidamente.

-Oui Madam -respondió Terry galantemente tocando la mano de Candy que tenía apoyada en su brazo.

-Le Comte de Fersen en amoreux de Marie Antoinett -dijo Gerard haciendo una reverencia y sonrió maliciosamente sin poder contenerse ante la audacia de Terry, Candy solo mostraba cara de asombro y entonces entendió porque la había llamado así, "ma reine, Marie Antoinett"

-No Gerard -corrigió rápidamente Patricia- El Conde Fersen fue "el único y verdadero amor de Maria Antonieta" -dijo ella haciendo énfasis en las palabras adecuadas.

Candy tímidamente soltó el brazo de su acompañante ya que estaba teniendo demasiado contacto con un desconocido y como todo daba a entender que él estaba tomando muy en serio su papel del Conde Fersen ella recordó que su corazón ya tenia dueño, aunque el hombre a su lado le producía un sinfín de emociones, no quería que él se hiciera una mala imagen de ella, aun guardaba la esperanza de que los gritos desbocados de su corazón acelerado no la engañaran, pero tenia la duda ¿como saberlo?.

-¿Seria prudente preguntárselo de frente? y si realmente no es quien yo creo quedaría en completo ridículo y un embarazoso escándalo mas no lo resistiría -pensaba Candy, además muy a su pesar ya había bajado demasiado la guardia sin proponérselo, permitiéndole al desconocido demasiados avances.

-Gerard -dijo ella al fin- no te había dado las gracias por el té que me enviaste realmente me ayudo muchísimo -dijo ella sonriendo tratando de desviar la conversación a otro terreno.

-Pues me alegro mucho Candice, pero no es a mi a quien tienes que agradecer, si no al Conde Fersen, jajajajaja

Candice te presento a mi amigo, el Duque…

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	16. C 15 El inventor, El Mago, El Duque

**Holaa holaaa**

**Aqui con otro capitulo muchas gracias por leerme pos la paciencia jejeje agradecimeinto especial para: Astrid, Cilenita, Milly dudel, Kary Kary.**

**Chicas muchas GRACIAS¡ y a todos mis lectores silentes que siguen ahi leyendome, bendiciones para todos¡**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**Deuda Saldada**

**El inventor, El Sr. Mago y El Duque francés**

**Capitulo 15**

Candy se paralizo y el mundo se borro por interminables segundos al escuchar aquella palabra de labios de Gerard,

D U Q U E….

Abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa el corazón se le acelero al máximo, se quedo como estatua mirando a Gerard, no quería ni voltear a ver al hombre a su lado, en sus labios se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Andrea Berutti ¿recuerdas que te lo mencione Candy? Llego ayer por la noche -Candice borro su sonrisa y una desilusión se pinto en sus ojos.

-Andrea te présentera á la femme derriére Marie Antoinett (Andrea te presento a la mujer detrás de Maria Antonieta) -le dijo en francés a Terry- Candice Miss Adley -Terry tomo suavemente la mano de Candice que se había quedado estática, volvió a besarla nuevamente.

- Andrea dit Miss Adley que le thé vous fera du bien (Andrea dice la srita Adley que el té le sentó de maravilla)

Terry hizo un ademan de reprobación soltando bruscamente la mano femenina.

–Así que es ella la que no me dejaba dormir anoche, Y esta mañana me despertó con sus gritos ¡pero que exasperante mujer! ¿No conoce la palabra tranquilidad y respeto por los demás? -dijo él en francés con tono molesto dejando a Patty y Gerard con la boca abierta.

Candy al notar el gesto incrédulo de sus amigos quiso saber que había dicho el Duque, segura estaba que no había sido un comentario amigable.

-¿Qué dijo Gerard? -Pregunto ella ansiosa, Gerard no salía de su asombro ahora que le diría ¿tendría que traducir fielmente las cosas que dijo el actor? pero ¿que le pasaba a Terrence? Gerard tartamudeo y no sabía como empezar.

-Patty tu si hablas francés dime lo que dijo -demando Candy con curiosidad, Patty hablo con el impertinente francés esperando que Candy no entendiera lo que iba a decir.

- Duque Berutti ¿como te atreves a decir eso? Quieres meternos en problemas con ¡tu ya sabes quien! ¿Quieres meterte en problemas? por favor cambia esa actitud -dijo Patty sonriendo tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Madmoiselle, ¿comment se porte votre nom? ( ¿como se llama usted?) -dijo Terry siguiendo el juego para que pareciera mas real.

-Patricia Obrien, -contesto ella tranquilamente.

-Madmoiselle Obrien diga exactamente lo que yo conteste ¡anda díselo! -la reto Terry con enfado en la voz- tradúcele.

Candy solo los escuchaba ¿discutir? Pero ¿que estaban diciendo? Lo único que entendía era que se referían a ella,.

-¡Basta! -dijo Candy exaltada- quiero saber que esta diciendo este "señor" - Dijo ella mirándolo con recelo, todas sus ensoñaciones quedaron olvidadas en ese momento.

-Ve Madmoiselle Obrien, esta mujercita es una ruidosa de primera, por eso pedí a Gerard una habitación apartada porque odio el ruido, me gusta la privacidad y resulta que tengo al lado a una lunática que además esta enferma que por las noches tose y no deja dormir en paz -dijo el cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho cual niño malcriado, Gerard no sabia ni que decir se quedo mudo ante la actitud de Terry- ¡Anda dile lo que pienso, tradúcele! -la volvió a retar Terry.

-Berutti… -dijo Patty enfurecida, tratando de parecer calmada- Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne chose. (No creo que eso sea bueno)

- Je sais ce que je dis madame. (Yo se lo que hago madame, díselo)

-Por favor Patty, que dice el "duque" -dijo Candy con desprecio, Patty aspiro fuerte y hablo.

-Dice Candy, que eres una ruidosa, que no tienes idea de lo que es la paz y el respeto por los demás, que anoche no lo dejabas dormir con tu tos y que hoy por la mañana te levantaste gritando y que le eres exasperante - Soltó Patricia sin más preámbulos ni buenos modos.

Candy se quedo muda y se sintió muy mal al haber albergado tantas esperanzas de que ese horrible y arrogante ser fuera Terry, bajo los ojos llena de vergüenza por haber permitido toda la galantería de ese desconocido y por encima de todo ella le era repugnante aun antes de conocerla, ahora que sabia que ella era su vecina de alcoba la desaprobaba terriblemente.

-Monsieur Berutti disculpe usted, no era mi intención molestarlo le prometo ser mas callada, solo quería darle las gracias por el té que creí era un gesto amable hacia mi, ahora veo que las intenciones de ese benéfico liquido eran otras. De todas formas se lo agradezco de corazón porque alivio la terrible tos que tenia.

- Mais ce que cette femme ne sait pas se tenir tranquille? (¿Pero que esta mujer no sabe quedarse callada?) -dijo el molesto- Pourquoi les femmes ne savons pas quand se taire? (¿por que las mujeres no saben cuando callarse? ) -dijo el con burla acercándose a ella.

- Vous êtes plus belle lorsque vous êtes dans le silence de Marie-Antoinette (Eres mas bella cuando estas en silencio Marie Antoinett) -dijo el tomándola del mentón y acercando demasiado su rostro al de ella- peut-être si vous promets d'être timide vous invitons à danser de nouveau parce que cela me plaisait énormément (si prometes estar calladita quizá te invite a bailar de nuevo ya que veo que lo disfrutaste enormemente)

Candy no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo pero sintió ofensivas sus palabras, de un fuerte manotazo se soltó de la mano de ese noble indecente.

Sus gestos le recordaron a Terrence la vez que la salvo de Neal y él pícaramente le dijo "como ella podía darle las gracias". Ante este gesto rebelde de la chica, el Duque se volvió a Gerard.

- S'il vous plaît me changer de chambre Gerard (¡Por favor Gerard cámbiame de habitación!) -Gerard y Patricia se quedaron mirando sin saber como actuar.

-¿Qué esta diciendo Patty? -Dijo Candy aun confundida por la actitud del Duque.

-Le pide a Gerard que lo cambie de habitación -dijo Patty sin saber si lo que hacia era lo correcto pero ese era el juego de Terrence, "Con que eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Pues voy a darte el gusto duquesito, atente a las consecuencias" -dijo Patricia para sus adentros.

-¡No Gerard cámbiame a mi! No quiero estar cerca de este… Lord -Dijo Candy indignada y con las mejillas encendidas ante el creciente enojo que sentía, a Terry le pareció aun mas bella pues su rostro pálido ante el negro marco de su vestido y sus mejillas coloreadas la hacían lucir hermosa aun enfadada.

-Discúlpenme pero eso será imposible, ya no hay habitaciones disponibles y…

En ese momento una rubia de cabello rizado se hecho a los brazos de Gerard empujando a Patricia y haciéndola a un lado.

-Gerard mon amour -dijo ella cantarinamente al momento que lo besaba en ambas mejillas, después le plantaba un beso en los labios, Gerard estaba sorprendido igual que los presentes, tomo por las muñecas a la chica que lo aprisionaba decididamente y trato de quitársela de encima ya que ella no dejaba de besarlo.

Patricia se sintió fatal al sentirse relegada, era inteligente y a leguas se veía que no era algo que el mago aprobara pero Patty dedujo que el Sr. Bonot siendo un hombre de mundo seguramente tendría a muchas amigas "Especiales" por todos lados y ella no estaría dispuesta a exponerse a esos deslices involuntarios del mago, además quien era ella para pedir explicaciones, bajo la cabeza tímidamente y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la gran escalera. Al fin Gerard se desprendió de la insistente mujer.

- Angélique, s'il vous plaît permettre (Angelic, permite por favor) -decía él intentando calmar las ansias de la fogosa fémina de cara pálida que no dejaba de besarlo, Candy camino detrás de Patricia y la tomo por los hombros caminando a su lado, Terry no sabia ni como reaccionar, aquello no estaba para nada planeado, lo que quería era seguir martirizando con su presencia a Candy, temió que ahora por la impertinencia de esta mujer ella se mudara a otra habitación aunque tuviera que dormir en el piso, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. Vio volver a Candy hacia Gerard y mantuvo su postura digna.

-Gerard, olvida que te pedí que me asignaras otra habitación me quedare en la mía y no se hable mas -dijo ella segura mirando desafiante al arrogante duque francés, espero a que Gerard le tradujera sus palabras ya que el insistió en saber lo que ella había dicho, Candy espero que él se indignara o rebatiera se preparo para su respuesta.

-Muy bien Marie Antoinett, veamos quien huye primero, si tu me vuelves loco de nervios o yo te enseñare modales de cómo debe comportarse una dama -Patty le tradujo con rapidez lo que dijo el Duque a lo que ella respondió.

-Ya lo veremos Fersen, Berutti, ¡o como te llames! -dijo ella furibunda acercándose amenazadoramente, él no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar solo esbozo la misma sonrisa que perturbo a Candy toda la noche.

Ella miro esa mueca que la trastorno y se perdió por un instante en ese gesto, Terry se acerco un poco al rostro de Candy y ella instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

- Mais si ces très taches de rousseur, taches de rousseur que j'aime (Pero si estas muy pecosa, me agradan las pecas) -dijo el burlándose y tocando con su dedo índice la pequeña nariz, Candice entendió sin necesidad de traducción ya que Terry en el colegio la había llamado así en francés, cuando intento ayudarla a estudiar para su examen, palabra que nunca olvido, Taches de rousseur "pecosa".

Ella se sorprendió y se molesto aun mas, trato de controlarse y no darle el gusto de verla hacer un berrinche.

-Mi nombre es Candice White Adley ¿entendiste? C a n d i c e -deletreo con coraje- que no se te olvide ¡malcriado aristócrata engreído! -Dijo ella molesta le saco la lengua y se echo a caminar echa una furia al lado de Patricia, Terry reprimió la risa y su alegría.

- Très bien mon taches de rousseur continuer le jeu (Muy bien mi pecosa que siga el juego) -solo el mago lo escucho. Gerard se soltó de los brazos que se colgaban aun de él y alcanzó a Candy,

-Candice yo… -decía el totalmente avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Gerard yo hablare con ella por ahora será mejor que la dejes sola.

-Pero yo quiero… explicarle… decirle que… -decía él totalmente confundido

-Gerard tu la amas ¿no es así? -dijo ella con ternura.

-Si, ella lo sabe Miss Adley anoche se lo dije, pero creo que no pensé en terminar ciertos asuntos antes de habérselo dicho y ahora ella…

-No digas más Gerard, no es a mí a quien tienes que rendir explicaciones solo dale espacio, no dejes de hacerla sentir amada -dijo Candy con una sonrisa, Gerard asintió y la dejo partir detrás de Patricia que ya casi llegaba a la planta alta.

Candy alcanzó a Patricia y se fue con ella a su alcoba, ya dentro la abrazó por los hombros tratando de darle consuelo.

-Patty ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto ella.

Patricia volvió su rostro y en el había lagrimas pero su semblante era de coraje, no se veía triste como Candy pensaba, sino que había una expresión dura en su rostro.

-¿Patty estas bien? -Pregunto con cautela Candice.

-AHHHHHHHHH -grito Patricia, arrojo la mesa de centro de su habitación, Candy se quedo pasmada mirando como Patricia gritaba y refunfuñaba, entonces reconoció su sentir, estaba celosa muy celosa, fuera de control.

-Patty tranquila…

-¿Candice viste lo que paso? ¡y yo lo permití! ¿por que tengo que ser así? dime ¿Por qué? -comenzó a llorar- no creo que sea yo la mujer que el Sr. Bonot necesita.

-Claro que si Patty, tu eres maravillosa y él seria un verdadero tonto si no lo pensará así -dijo Candy abrazándola.

-Candy odio ser yo, quisiera ser mas audaz pero no puedo y eso me molesta porque ya vez, esa mujer me aparto de su lado con un movimiento.

-Patty ¿Gerard y tu tienen una relación? -pregunto Candy con una sonrisa.

-No, no la tenemos, creo que ayer el iba a decirmelo pero yo no lo deje le pedí que esperáramos, Candy, es que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? Miedo a que Patty mírame a mi, Gerard ya es un hombre, a él nadie puede imponerle nada y si el ya declaro su amor por ti adelante, no hagas lo que yo… no lo alejes de ti… -dijo Candy sintiendo que las lagrimas salian sin poder detenerlas.

-Patty si sientes algo por Gerard no lo dudes, él es un gran ser humano, no dejes que venga otra y lo aparte de tu lado porque si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida, Patty has sufrido mucho y mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame y Gerard te ama mucho.

-Candy lo siento no quise hacer que recordaras cosas tristes, -dijo Patty con pesar.

- Patty, no importa, lo mío ya no tiene arreglo, pero la historia de ustedes es diferente ¿y que? si tuvo enamoradas en el pasado, Patricia es lógico el es muy apuesto.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada mujer, Patricia Obrien defiende lo que es tuyo y no permitas que cualquiera venga y así como si nada, te arrebate lo que es tuyo, él te ama a ti y eso es lo importante.

-Gracias Candy, seguiré tu consejo…

-¡Ah! una cosa mas Patty, no le hagas las cosas tan fáciles a Gerard dale una probadita de lo que es capaz Patricia Obrien, que tampoco sienta que la tiene sencilla, a los hombres les gusta la conquista, no le niegues ese placer a Gerard -dijo Candy guiñando el ojo pícaramente a su amiga- Él se enamoro de ti por ser así, exactamente como eres querida amiga no quieras ser otra.

Patricia solo le dedico una sonrisa tímida ella era analítica en todas las situaciones, aun mas desde la muerte de Stear y de lo que ella intento hacer, no le quedó mas remedio que darle la razón a su amiga.

-Bueno me voy ya es tarde y quiero descansar -dijo Candy después de ayudarla a desabotonar completamente el vestido suntuoso que Patricia llevaba.

-Candy… no me contaste que fue lo que hiciste durante toda la velada,

-No importa Patty -dijo ella bajando la mirada- eso ya no tiene importancia,

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Candy? -Quiso saber Patricia aunque la respuesta ya la conocía.

-No Patty, tenias razón, fue solo un fantasma… buenas noches.

Patricia se quedó pensando con mas seriedad sobre lo que Candy le dijo, frente al espejo sentada en su silloncito, quito las gafas y limpio su cara, se quedo mirando su reflejo, aun el cabello ondulado caía bellamente sobre su espalda, por primera vez pudo admirar su cuerpo frente al espejo con detenimiento, las voluptuosas formas que no daban lugar a duda que ella ya era toda una mujer, admiro su piel y sus pechos bajo la suave camisola y el finísimo corsé, se sintió bella, se sintió por primera vez mujer.

Era verdad, si Gerard ya había mostrado su total interés en ella es porque realmente así debía ser, desecho la idea de ser un juguete ya que él era un hombre bondadoso, muy culto, de principios arraigados, además él amaba a su abuela no lo creyó capaz de una bajeza así.

Termino por convencerse a si misma que en realidad ella estaba completamente enamorada de él y la sola idea de perderlo la hacia derrumbarse, no sabia como llamarle a ese sentimiento que sin tener una relación "formal" ella se había puesto en sus manos e incluso en este momento, después de lo que presenció aunque ardía en celos como nunca antes, disculpaba de él esa bochornosa escena que si bien el mago no lo propicio ella de solo recordarlo el estomago se le hacia un nudo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que él ya tenia bastante tiempo en América y que si tenia algo pendiente, no le había dado el tiempo de darle un finiquito,

-Si, debe ser eso, como dijo Candy él es sencillamente espectacular y atractivo, como iba yo a pensar que no hubiera tenido relaciones anteriores, realmente seria difícil dejar ir a un hombre así -dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa dándose cuenta que lo decía por ella misma - Gerard por favor, por favor, no me vayas a fallar, tu no… no me mientas… nunca lo hagas…

Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al recordar que fue una tonta e ingenua en el pasado, al dejarse convencer por Stear de que la idea de enrolarse en la milicia ya la había olvidado y ella como toda una dama bien educada no rebatió nada aunque en su corazón sabia que él mintió respecto a dejar de lado su idea, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para decirle que no le creía y que no se le ocurriera abandonarla pero paso…

Por su cobardía paso, lo perdió… quizá el habérselo dicho no hubiera cambiado nada, quizá si, quizá no, pero al menos lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera dicho de frente que lo amaba, que aquel chico larguirucho, de espesa cabellera negra, de ojos profundos y cálidos que refugiaban un alma transparente tras dos círculos de cristal con metal, de una inteligencia brillante y curiosidad insaciable, Alister Cornwell con su timidez, madurez de pensamiento y corazón lograron despertar en ella el amor por primera vez.

Pero fue un amor de lo mas puro, roces de labios tan suaves como aleteos de gaviotas sobre las olas calmas, laguna de agua mansa y tranquila donde hundir las penas y soledades, el amigo perfecto en quien se puede confiar, la pareja estable y sensible, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven, fuerte, deseable…

Demasiado de todas esas cualidades que, ella llegó a pensar que ese chico le pertenecía no a ella, ni a sus padres, ni a su familia, sino que Alistear Cornwell era un ángel sublime y bondadoso que caminaba entre los mortales y que el tiempo de volver a su verdadero hogar estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca…

Aun así agradeció a Dios y a la vida el haber compartido con él todo el tiempo que ella necesito para aprender a sonreír, pero la clase de sonrisa que solo inspira el amor, pudo conocer a su lado lo que significa la palabra amar porque ella lo amo, lo amo hasta el delirio, hasta desear estar muerta para ir tras él… para tener una leve idea de lo que es entregarse a lo que uno ama sin dudarlo y si es, lo que realmente tu corazón anhela, siempre es una decisión acertada, así el mundo lo rebata.

Para Alistear Cornwell su gran amor fueron los vientos, las ráfagas indomables, las nubes, su limite el mismo cielo, su locura las alas de metal que cumplían su mas ardiente deseo, surcar la bóveda celeste, observar el éxtasis en su rostro mientras se sentía pájaro, fue para Patricia la mayor felicidad de ver en plenitud al ser amado, aunque los viajes de Stear a ese nirvana terminaran en desastre y el ultimo en tragedia aun así, la imagen que Patricia Obrien tiene grabada en la mente de su Stear, era siempre el rostro de su amado en plenitud, seguro de sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, blanca, llena de dientes, plena, radiante, pura, serena, feliz…

Lo veía sonreírle desde su verdadero hogar, cada vez que veía el sol brillar tras una nube por las mañanas o en el ocaso, era la hermosa sonrisa de Stear que la acariciaba, que le recordaba que la vida sigue y que él la ama, aun la ama y la acompañara siempre.

Gerard Bonot ahora es su presente y decidió luchar por el amor, por ella, por él, por ser artífice de su propia felicidad, decidió ser ella misma pero jamás, se dijo, jamás volvería a quedarse con nada guardado.

El amor que sintió por Stear que aun guarda en su corazón y el amor que siente por Gerard son muy distintos pero amores al fin y al cabo, no volvería a ser solo espectadora de su propia vida viendo a la felicidad marchar sin hacer nada para retenerla, ver el sufrimiento de su amiga le hizo entender que el amor es así, hay que luchar para merecerlo para gozarlo y disfrutarlo, para ser digno acreedor de esa felicidad, sintió una cálida sensación que brotaba de su corazón diciéndole que ese hombre tan diferente a ella era la exacta mitad para complementarla.

Quizá ella no tenia mucha experiencia en los caminos del romance o el como llevar una relación de pareja mas adulta, pero estaba segura que Gerard era un experto y se dio el permiso de dejarse enseñar por él, dejarse instruir, dejarse moldear entre las manos de ese hombre, aprender lo que fuera necesario para llegar a ser la mujer que Gerard necesita, ella necesita, anhela, darse esa oportunidad de ser siempre ella misma y al mismo tiempo la compañera ideal del hombre que ama, ya nunca mas se quedaría al margen, defendería su amor y a su amor si fuera necesario.

Así decidió conducirse de ahora en adelante, dejar de ser niña para convertirse en una mujer, sintió entonces una fuerza inusitada invadirla toda, infundiéndole una seguridad en si misma antes desconocida, se reconoció bella, inteligente, deseable, la mujer por la cual el seductor mago suspira y se declaró lista para entregarse completa a Gerard Bonot.

Candy regreso a su habitación entro y encendido la luz, se recargo en la puerta y dejó caer todo el llanto amargo que le carcomía el alma, se sentía tan mal, sintió que había traiciónalo a ese ser que amaba, empezó a quitar con desprecio los pasadores que sostenían su peinado se sentó frente al espejo y con la cara roja por el llanto se limpio con rudeza las lagrimas y se limpio muchas veces el dorso de su mano contra el vestido donde fue besada por dos ocasiones hasta dejarla roja por la fricción,

-¡Maldito Duque arrogante bueno para nada! -estaba muy molesta con él, con ella, por haber sido tan ingenua, tan ilusa.

-Yo no soy María Antonieta, yo soy Candice White y mi corazón ya tiene dueño, -se dijo mirándose en el espejo - Terry, Terry mi amor, por mas que eh luchado para tratar de arrancarte no puedo, te amo tanto que creo nunca lo voy a lograr, tu me ayudaste a superar la perdida de Anthony, te volvías loco de celos cuando yo lo mencionaba, -dijo ella sonriendo- que tonta fui, no reconocí que no soportabas escuchar su nombre, ardías en celos y me mostraste la furia arrebatada que llevas dentro.

Eres la mar en calma, cálido, sutil, como las olas besan la playa pero en un instante te conviertes en un maremoto implacable, imposible contener esa fuerza desatada, así como sabes odiar, así sabes amar y entregarte… Terry aun siento los labios latir con tus besos -suspiro, hondamente.

Terrence ¿como fue que me enamore de ti? ¡Como si no lo supiera! Nadie me había visto de esa manera, nadie me había hablado con esa audacia, cada vez que me rechazabas me hacías rabiar diciéndome que no te agradaban las niñas pecosas, eras un chiquillo malcriado pero te adoro así.

Fuiste el primero en tocar mis labios, el único que lo ah hecho y quiero, deseo que seas solo tu quien este a mi lado para siempre, Terry tu forma tan ambigua de ser, tan tierno y tan rudo, tan engreído y a la vez tan sencillo, me elevabas al mismo cielo, eras un caballero y después me tratabas tan mal que me dabas miedo, aun así ansiaba que llegara la tarde para volver a verte, simplemente no podía dejar de buscarte, deseaba verte a cada momento, nuestro paseo por el zoológico, las vacaciones en Escocia, ese beso que me diste…

Terrence con ese beso te robaste mi alma, te apoderaste de ella completamente, la extrajiste de mi cuerpo y te la quedaste.

Quizá por eso te golpee… porque me sentí indefensa ante el cumulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que me hiciste sentir, nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie, ese beso me asusto, me paralizo, el sentir el toque de tus labios sobre los míos la húmeda invasión de tu aliento en mi boca ¡como es posible que no lo olvide! fue tan delirante la experiencia tan deliciosa y trágica al mismo tiempo, como me odio por no haberlo disfrutado, por no haberlo prolongado, me odio por haberte lastimado, te herí profundamente lo sé, se que para ti fue difícil exponer tu corazón y yo lo arruine, ni siquiera te guardo rencor por el golpe que me diste, me lo merecía, como pude herirte si estabas entregándome tu amor, tu alma y yo la rechace de la peor manera… no sabes como me pesa.

Tantos hermosos recuerdos a tu lado y también cuantos recuerdos amargos, la despedida, los desencuentros, la ilusión de un futuro juntos, de una familia en común la que tu y yo jamás tuvimos y luego ella se enamoro de ti, te salvo la vida -se toco con ambas manos la cabeza como si le estallara - Terry nuestro destino ¿será algún día estar juntos?

-Dime Terrence, si te casas con Susana ¿Quién me ayudara a superar esa perdida? ¿Quién? en el pasado tu me ayudaste a dejar ir a Anthony, ¿Quién me ayudara a superar tu perdida? Si ahora mismo no puedo soportarlo, Terry amor mío, te amo… mi verdadero amor, el primero, el único, el ultimo…

Ya no seas tan tonta Candice -se reprendió a si misma- despierta y acepta tu realidad, una realidad en la que lo mas probable es que Terry no este incluido y por lo que concierne a ese Duque insoportable no le des el gusto de pisotearte ¿quien se cree que es? el muy… engreído, pero ya veremos que pasa mañana ni crea que me va a vencer, ¡escucho francesillo! dijo ella levantado un poco mas la voz, empezó a toser fingidamente para molestar a su vecino de al lado.

Gerard despidió a la mujer con sumo cuidado explicándole que la "relación" que llegaron a tener en el pasado ya no existía y que por favor se abstuviera de volver a saludarlo de esa manera, la chica aun melosa parecía una gata enredada entre las piernas de su amo, restregándose decididamente contra él para alcanzar su objetivo de recibir caricias, Gerard con suma delicadeza la tomo, la beso en los dorsos de sus manos y dejo en claro muy caballerosamente que el pasado se quedaba atrás, Angelic hizo un puchero y entendió que ya no había forma de convencer al mago, no se molesto en lo absoluto solo volvió a besar seductoramente a Gerard, acaricio sus negros cabellos y se retiro de allí quedando como amigos, al alejarse el mago suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer en la silla.

Una risa socarrona lo hizo girar su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba a su costado a dos lugares de él.

-Ay mago, las mujeres si que tienen formas de llevarte al cielo o de hundirte en el mismo infierno Jajajajajajajajaaja -rio Terry divertido vio a Gerard desesperado ante aquella situación y le compadeció ya que él alguna vez estuvo así entre dos mujeres sin atinar que hacer. Suspiro fuerte y audiblemente, Gerard lo miro levantando la ceja y creyó entender porque el actor se había quedado mirando a la francesa que departía entre los invitados como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Creo que yo corrí con mayor suerte ¿no? -dijo Gerard bajando la mirada ni el creía lo que acababa de decir.

-La verdad sí Bonot, esa joven no esta desvalida y al parecer tu no le eras tan importante e irremplazable mago -dijo Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa, la que la francesa hablaba muy animadamente con otro grupo de invitados como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin poder evitarlo pensó en Susana e internamente le envió los mejores deseos.

Gerard no quiso entrar en detalles se sentía abrumado de cómo abordaría a Patricia de ahora en adelante que explicación le daría si le prometió no hacerle daño, trato de desviar la platica.

-Terrence que fue todo ese teatro que armaste, Candice se fue muy molesta ¿no estarás exagerando? -dijo Gerard.

-Yo sé por que lo hago, ella esta reaccionando perfectamente bien, créeme,

-Pues si tú lo dices… ya no sé ni que pensar como les gusta jugar al gato y al ratón -dijo Gerard divertido.

-Oh Gerard, lo siento tanto Patricia es muy tímida -dijo la abuela Martha poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gerard, los dos hombres se levantaron mientras la dama mayor se sentaba junto a ellos.

Gerard solo bajaba la mirada se sentía muy mal por que seguramente Martha había visto toda la escena, Martha comprendió que tratándose de su nieta y de su querido Gerard era mejor no interferir ya que los amaba a los dos y no le quería tomar partido además Patty no era como Candy, en fin no quiso abrumar aun mas a aquel hombre que lucia devastado.

-¿Y tu? Por lo visto te va muy bien tienes una sonrisa de satisfacción que no puedes con ella -dijo Martha con su usual irreverencia, Terry solo sonrío- Te vez muy bien vestido así Terry, ¡oh perdón! Andrea Berutti -dijo la abuela tapándose la boca entre risas traviesas.

-La verdad si esta muy feliz, hizo enojar a Candice jajajajajaja -dijo Gerard tratando de despejar su mente

- Muchacho malcriado, no me la hagas rabiar demasiado ¿eh?, -Dijo Martha divertida- pero bueno tu sabrás por que lo haces, vaya si que eres buen actor, si no estuviera segura que eres tu Terr… bueno ya sabes quien, no lo creería jajajajajaajaja -Gerard también rio.

Terry se retiro a su habitación, se despidió galantemente de Martha y se enfilo rumbo a su alcoba, por debajo de la puerta pudo ver las luces encendidas en la habitación de Candy, sonrió.

-Pecosa de mi vida ¿tienes insomnio? Será mejor que descanses bien porque mañana será un largo día, entro a la habitación y se dispuso a preparase para dormir, se deshizo de su traje, se retiro el maquillaje con sumo cuidado, quito de su cuerpo todos los artificios que eran necesarios para no ser descubierto, se acomodo entre las cobijas, escucho suaves movimientos en la recamara contigua, imagino ¿que podría estar haciendo Candy? su mente voló y repaso los sucesos de la noche, cada uno de los gestos de su amada pecosa, su rostro sorprendido, su forma de bailar, el enojo en su cara, volvió a sonreír, era como volver al colegio San Pablo las mil y un veces que la hizo reír y rabiar, inexplicablemente el insomnio lo hizo su presa pero este era un insomnio dulce que disfrutaba, se revolvía inquieto en la cama hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció, pudo ver a su hermosa Marie Antoinett bailando junto a él en el gran salón, no había mascara de por medio, solo ellos dos girando bajo la suave luz de las velas, el paro de súbito y comenzó a besarla y sintió a su amada corresponderle igual, paso una agradable y tranquila noche entre hermosos sueños.

En la otra alcoba era todo lo contrario el insomnio no dejaba en paz a Candice se sentía tan culpable de haber permitido toda esa coquetería del tal Duque, sintió tanta culpa porque inexplicablemente ese hombre que no conocía la hizo sentirse feliz, deseada, amada, tal como la hizo sentir Terry aquella noche en Philadelphia, se odiaba por haberse permitido sentir todo eso, porque además no podía explicarlo.

-¿Como es posible que ese desconocido me haya hecho sentir de esa manera? Terry te extraño tanto, quizá me estoy volviendo loca y ya estoy perdiendo la percepción de las cosas - se martirizaba a si misma tratando de darle un argumento coherente a su cabeza, pero tratándose del corazón, nada tiene coherencia, ni lógica.

Su mente le jugaba sucio, a ella venían imágenes de lo que pudo haber sido aquella noche de su rencuentro con Terrence si hubieran huido juntos, ella sin dudarlo se le hubiera entregado, si casi lo hizo ahí mismo en la estación de trenes, lo amaba no tenia otra excusa mas que un profundo amor que pensó, se le estaba desbordando por cada poro de la piel y ya no se sentía capaz de poder ocultarlo mas mucho menos ahora que ya todos sabían que ella lo amaba, sonrió al recordar que él también le profesaba el mismo ardoroso sentimiento pero…

Siempre existe un pero, él no estaba junto a ella y seguramente nunca lo estaría, se revolvió por todo lo ancho de la cama sin lograr encontrar su lugar, sus pensamientos y deseos de mujer la estaban volviendo loca, ya no solo era el deseo de un beso o un entrelazar de manos, ahora deseaba mucho mas que eso y desafortunadamente no sabia como acallar los gritos de su corazón y de su cuerpo después de probar un pedazo de gloria en los brazos de Terry, cuando el cansancio la venció, su sueños no fueron nada parecidos a los de Terrence.

Ella estaba en una plaza era la hora del crepúsculo, gritaba llamando a Terry había mucha niebla, de pronto subió unas escaleras y abrió una enorme puerta de madera que rechino al empujarla, seguía llamándolo preguntando si se encontraba dentro de aquel lugar, necesitaba escuchar su voz verlo otra vez, la luz de las velas iluminaba el recinto lleno de flores blancas, de pronto supo donde se encontraba.

Se veía entrando a una iglesia llena de gente, sentía su cuerpo caminar hacia donde se escuchaba una voz conocida muy amada para ella diciendo "si acepto" unos novios estaban arrodillados frente al altar, tenían en sus hombros un lazo de flores que los unía de por vida recibiendo la bendición del sacerdote.

Al acercarse pudo ver como unas manos blancas quitaban el velo que cubría a la feliz novia, sus ojos azules como el cielo no podían verse mas hermosos, unos zafiros indomables se le acercaron cada vez mas, Terry beso a Susana al declararlos esposos.

Candy trato de gritar de detener la ceremonia pero sus gritos no los escuchaba nadie, veía a Terry y a Susana muy felices y sonrientes, de pronto sintió un suave toque en su mano, se vio caminando nuevamente hacia el altar ella no podía distinguir a la figura masculina delante de ella que la conducía hasta estar frente al sacerdote, veía todo a su alrededor atreves de un sutil velo blanco.

Al llegar al altar y estar parada junto a Terry unas manos retiraron el velo de su rostro y pudo al fin ver a Albert quien le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y el sacerdote que minutos antes había casado a Terry ahora parecía casarla a ella con… William.

Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, quería hablar, quería detener aquello, miró hacia su costado y solo veía el perfil de su amado que miraba hacia el altar pero su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza que le caló en el alma, ya no sonreía como en un principio, ella con su mano trataba de tocarlo de hacerlo que la mirara, pero no podía alcanzar su hombro aunque lo veía tan cerca de ella.

Sintió como Albert ponía un anillo dorado en su mano izquierda, él hablaba y le decía palabras que no podía escuchar, ella estaba muy asustada no entendía lo que pasaba, miro hacia atrás y allí se encontraban todos los que conocía, cada una de las personas tenían el mismo semblante de Terry había en sus rostros una profunda tristeza.

Anthony, Patty, Stear, Anie, Archie, Tom, Martha, sus madres, Eleanor, Richard, los chicos de hogar de Pony también se encontraban ahí, Gerard, vio a Karen, a Charlie, George, Cookie, a todos y cada uno de los que conocieron la historia de amor entre ella y Terry con gesto duro e implacable la miraban la tía abuela y los Legan, incluso la madre de Susana.

Ella se volvió de pronto al escuchar al sacerdote "Puede besar a la novia" ella quería gritar, negarse, huir pero sus pies no respondían, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Terry pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido, él no se volvía a mirarla, sintió el rostro de Albert muy cerca del suyo, ella se volvió con terror y miedo esquivándolo, entonces su sangre se heló.

Por fin pudo ver de frente y a los ojos a Terrence que la miraba con furia, con desencanto, con rencor, eso no pudo soportarlo, ni siquiera podía desvanecerse o desaparecer morir ahí mismo, no creyó que llegara el día en que viera en los ojos de Terry la decepción, si esa era la palabra, él estaba decepcionado de ella, sintió los labios de William besar su mejilla, ella no dejaba de mirar a Terrence aunque su alma se consumía de dolor no podía apartar la mirada, no podía esquivar la luz de esos ojos que amaba que la traspasaban cual dagas envenenadas, haciéndola sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Entonces sintió el aliento de Albert iba a besarla, tomo su rostro y sutilmente la hizo voltear hacia él, ella no apartaba sus ojos suplicantes de los ojos vacios sin expresión de Terrence, hasta que un enorme grito salió de su garganta, un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor, de angustia y desesperación, nadie podía ayudarla, nadie movía un dedo para detener aquella locura, la respiración le falto y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano desde su estomago con todas sus fuerzas, elevo un ultimo grito, las ultimas palabras que pronunciaría porque estaba segura que iba a morir en ese instante,

-"Terry Te amooooooooooo"

Candy despertó terriblemente agitada, sudorosa, aquello había sido la pesadilla mas horrible que había tenido en su vida, miro hacia la ventana el viento soplaba, su siseo le dio miedo, aun no amanecía, trato de calmarse de respirar normalmente y las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos por fin, se tapo el rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía culpable se sentía la peor mujer del mundo, una profunda tristeza se instalo en su corazón, cada vez se sorprendía mas cuando creía que no podía sentir mas dolor en su pecho nuevamente se veía superada y un peso aun peor le cortaba la respiración, volvió a recostarse y se hizo un ovillo en la cama bajo las cobijas dejo salir todas las lagrimas que le quemaban el alma, no le importo si el bendito sangrón francés la escuchaba.

Así permaneció hasta ver los primeros rayos del sol colarse por el ventanal, las lagrimas al fin cesaron, sus ojos estaban hinchados y aun después de tanto llanto vertido, el dolor estaba intacto no había disminuido ni un ápice, en la habitación contigua, el duque se despertó con el mejor de los humores estirándose a todo su largo aun sobre la cama, con su cabellera un poco alborotada sobre su rostro aun adormecido, miro los primeros rayos del sol y sus ojos se iluminaron estaba feliz había dormido como nunca y sus sueños habían sido realmente dulces al lado de su pecosa, mientras que Candy parecía un ente, muerta en vida.

Él no escucho nada de lo que había pasado durante la madrugada sus sueños felices no le permitieron escuchar los lamentos, la voz angustiada y las lagrimas producto de la pesadilla de Candice.

Dos almas conectadas, separadas solo por una pared de madera, un alma jubilosa llena de amor, otra alma destrozada y llena de dolor, ¿Acaso estas dos almas alcanzaran a encontrarse frente a frente de una vez y para siempre?

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA¡**


	17. Cap 16 Blanca Amazona

**Deuda Saldada **

**Blanca Amazona**

**Cap 16**

**Lunes 28 de Octubre por la mañana, **

**Campo de polo de la Mansión Bonot**

Candy estaba tan agobiada, no entendía el cambio súbito de Patricia

-Al parecer mis palabras tuvieron un buen efecto sobre Patty -decía Candy mirándola extrañada, Patricia lucia una amplia sonrisa y Candice sentía el peso de sus parpados de la mala noche que paso, la mucama que les designo Anie había hecho maravillas en el rostro de Candice, ya que esta se negaba a ir a las actividades hípicas de ese día con ese pretexto.

Patty como siempre no dio lugar a negativas así que, casi obligo a Candy a calzarse el traje blanco de montar que Anie compró para ella, los pantalones ajustados, la chaqueta blanca con un pañuelo en el bolsillo color rosa, su gracioso sombrerito con suave piel de conejo, la hacían ver bellísima, cuando se levanto después de que la mucama acomodo su cabello en una media cola y puso en su lugar el femenino sombrerillo, Candice quedo muda, se negó a salir vestida así.

Los pantalones estaban completamente ajustados a sus piernas y la chaqueta de equitación llegaba a sus caderas dejando ver sus bien formados encantos y unas piernas maravillosas, realmente parecía una amazona.

-Patricia este traje es demasiado llamativo mira se me ve el… no puedo salir así ¿por que tu chaqueta es mas larga? -protesto Candice.

-Porque esta yo la escogí -dijo sonriendo Patty- y Anie pensó que ese traje te sentaría de maravilla, no se equivoco, vamos Candy las chicas de Francia ya los usan son la ultima moda, además te vez precios -dijo Patricia girándola con sus manos y viéndola de pies a cabeza.

Las botas son lindísimas y mira esta capa ¡es maravillosa! Una preciosidad, Anie es una experta en modas -dijo Patty acariciando la delicada piel de conejo que cubría el bies de la pequeña capa.

Al ponérsela la cubría perfectamente hasta debajo de las caderas y Candy sentencio a Patricia que no se la quitaría por nada del mundo, Patricia puso los ojos en blanco eh hizo un mohín.

-Esta bien pero ya vámonos te tardaste demasiado, son las 10:30 de la mañana y el día es maravilloso -decía Patty mientras jalaba de un brazo a Candy hacia la salida, pasando junto a la puerta de su "adorable" vecino Candy se mordió los labios y toco muy fuerte, luego tomo de la mano a Patricia y las dos salieron corriendo como dos chiquillas traviesas riendo escandalosamente.

Se dirigieron al lado norte de la mansión, hacia donde se extendía la propiedad hasta perderse en un bosquecillo, las caballerizas estaban rebosantes de personas algunas traían mascaras otras no pero todos vestían con trajes muy llamativos que no eran de la época actual.

-A los franceses les gusta las fiestas -dijo Candy viendo maravillada los trajes tan elaborados que la mayoría vestía.

-Y lo ostentoso -dijo Patty riendo, Al entrar a las caballerizas, un mozo les pregunto si querían montar o participar en las competencias, Ellas negaron y pasaron de largo por dentro de la cuadra había unos ejemplares magníficos, una fuerte luz las cegó al llegar al umbral, se escuchaba mucha algarabía del otro lado, los cascos de caballos, gente gritando y riendo. El sonido sordo del mazo al pegarle a la bola, los ojos de las chicas se adaptaron a la luz y al fin pudieron ver con claridad la escena.

Había un campo delimitado para jugar polo, cerca de las caballerizas había mobiliario listo para la competencia de salto. Jinetes y corceles se debatían en feroz batalla por anotar, todo el publico se concentraba en animar a su favorito, alrededor del campo había mesas, sillas, carpas y un sinfín de alimentos, todo era una tremenda fiesta incluso había mozos que te enseñaban a cabalgar en un dócil corcel si no sabias hacerlo.

En una de las mesas estaba Martha con su inagotable energía gritando como una niña emocionada, completamente metida en la competencia, también estaba Gerard que al ver a las chicas se levanto de inmediato y se puso muy nervioso al no saber como abordaría a Patricia.

Ellas llegaron y saludaron, Patricia traía el típico traje de montar negro con blanco y una cola de caballo que junto a sus gafas la hacían lucir muy linda, sus botas negras y el mitón de piel de conejo negro donde resguardaba sus manos eran su atuendo hípico.

Gerard beso la mano de Candy y por ultimo con cautela beso la mano de Patty, ella solo le sonrió como respuesta a su gesto y esto desconcertó aun mas a Gerard, al igual que Candy el mago había pasado una mala noche después de lo sucedido con Angelic, se devano el seso discrepando en, si buscar a Patricia y darle una explicación o esperar a que amaneciera y propiciar el momento idóneo para hablarle, tanto lo pensó que cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscarla y claro, paso otro par de horas para que el cansancio lo venciera y cayera rendido, Patty por el contrario había dormido estupendamente bien.

Patricia entablo una escueta platica con su abuela, ella estaba muy emocionada viendo el juego, le explicaba como iba el marcador y quien de los jinetes a su parecer era el mejor, Candy por su parte preguntaba a Gerard sobre que lo llevo a planear ese evento tan fastuoso y Gerard trato de explicarle "como es que lo había organizado".

Le conto que en su familia era una tradición hacerlo cada año durante el otoño como se acostumbran las cacerías, incluso daban trofeos a los vencedores, en estos días en Francia sus abuelos y Padres están por organizar algo muy parecido con todas sus amistades y familiares, la única diferencia en el evento que organizaba Gerard es que él no le gusta la cacería de la zorra y en lugar de eso los invitados iban a la caza de pequeños y finos regalos como libros, objetos que Gerard traía de los lugares exóticos que visitaba, perfumes de la mas alta calidad que a los franceses les encantaban y una que otra joya pero nada fastuosa.

Si supiera Miss Adley que realmente esta fiesta seria con unas cuantas personas solamente, la abuela Martha me convenció de hacer todo esto para cierto par de enamorados -pensó Gerard- bueno no puedo quejarme el que haya una multitud en mi casa me da pie a que mi conquista hacia Patricia no sea tan obvia -se dijo para si mismo.

En ese momento un ruido de cascos se escucho tras de ellos y saco a Gerard de sus cavilaciones, Candy se volvió y pudo ver a un rubio que montaba un impresionante caballo pura sangre color negro. Ella no le dio importancia y trato de poner más atención a la plática de Gerard,

-Vaya al fin llegas, ¿como estuvo tu cabalgata Andrea? ¿Que te pareció la propiedad?

Candy se paralizó y trato de no voltear, otro indicio mas que el tal Andrea no era su amado Terry, este Duque era rubio cenizo, y tenia razón ayer estaba usando una peluca de cabello oscuro, su piel era mas bronceada y al parecer usaba anteojos, unos muy extraños en color amarillo, le recordó a Stear.

El joven bajo del caballo y ato las riendas a un árbol cercano después de acariciar al animal con ternura, detalle que Candy no perdió de vista, al darse la vuelta y estar frente a ella pudo constatar como era el rostro detrás de la mascara, en efecto su piel era mas bronceada y tenia una extraña cicatriz en una mejilla que lejos de hacer que se viera mal, le daba un aire rudo que hacia lucir varonil a ese rostro que realmente era bello,

-A pesar de todo es bien parecido -pensó Candy, Gerard se levanto para recibirlo,

-Estupendo maquillaje Andrea quizá después me des algunos consejos, -dijo solo para Terry en francés y riendo, mientras ella solo miraba hacia la pista, sin molestarse en volverse y ser cordial siquiera.

-Bonjour Marie Antoinett, -dijo Terry pero no obtuvo respuesta, mientras Candy puso cara de "no escuche nada" volteando hacia los lados como si no viera a nadie, Gerard solo sonrió,

- Ya van a empezar con su gato tras el ratón otra vez, pero si son el uno para el otro, -pensó Gerard.

- Il semble que chaque jour est taches de rousseur a moins de mœurs (Parece que cada día esta pecosa tiene menos modales) -dijo Terry con tono socarrón, Candy solo lo miro despectivamente por el rabillo del ojo, Gerard reprimió una risilla.

-Andrea ¿listo para el juego? Este set esta por terminar y el siguiente es el nuestro.

No se escucho ninguna respuesta, Candy se volvió a mirar al mago con sospecha, de pronto Gerard comprendió que no hablaba en francés,

-¡Ah pero que torpeza! Hablando al mismo tiempo los dos idiomas, olvido que Andrea no le gusta hablar español -dijo con una sonrisa, Candy solo asintió,

-¿No le gusta? -pensó ella, pero no le dio importancia, inmediatamente Gerard tradujo para Terry.

En unos momentos más se estaban preparando para el partido de polo, Patricia y Candy hablaban sobre la llegada de Anie y Archie que seria mañana a medio día según decía el telegrama que Anie había mandado, Ellas se pusieron felices de estar las tres juntas y seguramente seria mucho mas divertido disfrutar de la mascarada el día ultimo, decía Patricia emocionada, Candy solo sonreía sin poner demasiada atención a lo que decía su amiga, tenia sueño se sentía con pocos ánimos para seguir de fiesta pero tampoco quería arruinarle la ocasión a Patty.

El partido comenzó, Candice estaba totalmente distraída mientras Martha y Patty estaban metidísimas en el partido, Candy al escuchar los gritos emocionados de Martha puso un poco mas de atención, al volverse hacia la pista la primera imagen que se instalo en su mente fue la del Duque Francés montando soberbiamente el caballo negro, ella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a seguirle con la mirada, tenia un porte perfecto y unas actitudes completamente irreverentes, en lugar de tomar las clásicas poses de un jugador de polo este recargaba el mazo sobre su hombro desenfadadamente, no corría innecesariamente sino que espera el momento oportuno y atacaba fieramente a su contrincante hasta que logro anotar, el equipo festejo el punto y él se volvió a mirar a Candice a quien atrapo mirándolo furtivamente, ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada, Terry sonrió complacido.

Siguió el juego, lógicamente Gerard al igual que Terry se lucieron cual machos para impresionar a sus hembras, cada uno mostrando destreza en ese deporte pavoneándose escandalosamente como si disputaran la copa mundial de polo.

Lo que distinguía a los dos hombres tan competitivos que habían formado una mancuerna perfecta, era que Terry llevaba en la sangre el amor por los caballos y en sus venas corría la casta de los mejores jinetes de toda Inglaterra, sus posturas al montar eran totalmente elegantes, exquisitas, ¡era todo un Febo montado en su caballo de fuego!

Candice lo miraba de soslayo no podía evitar hacerlo, le quedaba claro que Gerard quería llamar la atención de Patricia, pero al Francesillo ¿que le pasaba? Parecía querer coquetearle, ella sonrió para si y se sonrojo al tener aquel pensamiento ya que la noche anterior habían discutido como dos chiquillos malcriados, el partido se torno muy emocionante por la forma en como Gerard y Terry interactuaban, dejando al otro equipo con pésimo puntaje.

Al fin Terry dio su ultimo golpe y anoto el punto que los llevo a la victoria, todos los demás jinetes se acercaron a felicitarlo incluso los del equipo contrario reconociendo su superioridad, el cabalgo cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas y paso frente a ellas con una arrogancia olímpica y le brindo una venia galante con su mano a Candice, diciéndole

- "C'est moi Madame" (Este soy yo madame)

-Francés odioso y engreído -dijo Candy por lo bajo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y volteaba la cara haciendo un mohín de fastidio elevando esa naricilla respingada salpicada de pecas casi indelebles que Terry tanto amaba. Para molestia de Candy el se alejo riendo, eso la puso de peor humor.

-Seguramente se volvió a burlar de mis pecas -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Hubo un intermedio, mientras los jinetes descansaban, los mozos del establo acomodaban algunos obstáculos en la pista, las chicas comían algunas frutas, el clima a pesar del viento estaba bastante tibio ya que el sol brillaba en el cielo. Al llegar los caballeros a la mesa Martha los felicito a ambos por su excelente partido,

-Y ahora ¿habrá competencia de obstáculos? -Pregunto Martha,

-Si abuela todo será un poco atropellado ya que el clima enfriara pronto y quiero como todos lo años entregar los trofeos de estos "grandiosos" juegos jajajajaja -rio Gerard, la actitud de Patricia lo hizo relajarse un poco ya que mientras jugaba, su corazón salto de jubilo al escuchar que Patricia lo animaba.

En ese momento un trió de chicas, abordaron al Duque preguntándole mil cosas, alabándolo y coqueteándole descaradamente y él lucio toda su arrolladora personalidad, con toda intención se paro a un costado de donde se encontraba Candice un poco alejado para disimular, pero no lo suficiente para que Candy lo no perdiera de su campo visual y auditivo.

-Parece que tu amigo Andrea es muy popular -pregunto Patty a Gerard al ver en Candy un gesto de molestia atizando aun mas el juego de Terry.

-Si supieras cuanto Patricia -dijo Gerard con toda la intención- es un gran tipo y pues tiene bastante suerte con las damas -remato el mago.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece -soltó Candy sin poder reprimir su molestia, a lo cual los chicos la miraron entendiendo por que lo decía,

-Vamos Candy, Andrea se ve simpático, dale una oportunidad -le dijo Patricia.

-Claro que no, recuerda todo lo que dijo de mí, -contesto Candy con un mohín- ni siquiera me dio el beneficio de la duda -contesto ella enfadada.

-Pues si ese es el problema Miss Adley, los apuntare para el rally de parejas, es muy divertido, así podrán conocerse mejor -dijo Gerard al ver la oportunidad perfecta, espero la respuesta de Candy en ese momento Terry se acerco a la mesa, ella ya no quiso decir nada.

Un caballerango llamo a los jinetes a que se preparan para la prueba de saltos, Aquellas eran unas competencias amistosas anuales que los Bonot tanto en América como en Francia, venían ofreciendo desde muchos años atrás, el publico era quien proclamaba a los vencedores en el caso de la prueba de saltos y en el partido de polo se le daba el reconocimiento al mejor jugador, incluso los Bonot obsequiaban un pequeño trofeo para los ganadores de esas competencias, un mazo de oro puro para el jugador mas valioso, un caballo de bronce para la competencia de salto y una riquísima ensalada de zanahorias, alfalfa fresca y de postre cubos de azúcar para el corcel ganador.

Para el rally en pareja, Gerard mando acuñar el legendario símbolo del yin y el yan en oro y plata ya que aquella competencia simbolizaba el equilibrio, el complemento, el trabajo en equipo que los llevaría al triunfo, incluso se decía que las parejas ganadoras terminaban enamorándose, si es que no lo estaban ya. Por esa razón emparejo a Candy y a Terry sin pensarlo dos veces.

Terry se acerco, se quito el jersey rojo que identificaba al equipo al que perteneció en el juego de polo y calzó su saco, se acomodo su corbatín blanco y se dirigió a montar a "Dark Ángel" el noble corcel con quien se había entendido de maravilla, así los chicos se dispusieron a ver el desfile de jinetes, amazonas y caballos, sorteando los obstáculos hasta que al final el arrogante duque haciendo gala de su perfección y su basto conocimiento del mundo equino y sus competencias, como siempre se llevo todas las palmas y los vítores, algunas chicas le arrojaron incluso pañuelos cuando el pasaba a recibir los elogios del exigente publico en su gran mayoría francés aunque fueran competencias amistosas, eso no impedía que cada uno de los participantes pusiera su mejor empeño, claro algunos lo hacían solo por diversión otros por la emoción de la competencia y eso le daba una chispa muy diferente al evento, ya que no se vivía en tensión como si fuera una competencia oficial, si no que, todo era realmente un juego amistoso.

Al noble corcel inmediatamente le dieron su premio y le pusieron su corona de flores sobre el cuello, Terry no dejaba de acariciar al equino, tomo una rosa de color rojo y bajando del caballo fue directamente hacia Candy, beso la rosa y se la entrego en muestra de que aquel triunfo se lo dedicaba a ella.

Candy se quedo muda ante tal gesto y no supo como reaccionar, incapaz de rechazar tan galante y humilde presente tomo tímidamente la rosa y asintió en señal de agradecimiento, Terry le dedico solo una mirada profunda y se alejo llevando el caballo por si mismo a las caballerizas para cepillarlo.

La abuela Martha con toda intención se fue a saludar a algunos chicos nietos de amigos suyos en Francia para dar espacio a los jóvenes, Gerard y Patricia habían caminado hacia el jardín para platicar sobre la noche anterior, Candy se quedo sola y camino con rumbo al norte detrás de los arboles se veían unas aspas enormes, se dirigió hacia allá mientras los invitados cabalgaban o departían, los mozos disponían todo para las dos ultimas competencias del día. La carrera en parejas y la cacería de tesoros que iniciaría casi al ponerse el sol.

Candy se alejo de la multitud y al atravesar el bosquecillo se quedo maravillada con lo que vio, había un pequeño lago artificial donde nadaban tranquilamente unos cisnes y en el centro había una especie de molino de viento de esos que tiene las aspas enormes en frente como si fuera un gran abanico, estaba hecho todo de madera y se veía encantador , había un puentecito de madera para poder llegar hasta allí, unas cuantas bancas alrededor del pequeño lago lo enmarcaban ella camino girándolo hasta llegar a una banquita apartada que estaba cruzando el puente frente al molino, al sentarse en ella podía ver su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas, levanto la vista y vio a lo lejos que alguien venia hacia ese lugar, inmediatamente reconoció quien era corrió y trepo a un árbol para esconderse.

Primero pensó que, entrar en el molino era una buena opción pero seria un escondite sin salida ya que solo había una puerta, luego pensó rápidamente en trepar al árbol ya que el distinguido Duque no se le ocurriría siquiera imaginar aquel escondite, pensó ella y rápidamente trepo a un árbol con mucho follaje, sintió los músculos fuera de forma ya que tenia años que no lo hacia, se quedo quieta espiando al intruso que la seguía, entonces se dio cuenta,

-¡La rosa! la deje sobre la banca, pero que torpe soy, así sabrá que estuve aquí, ¡demonios! -Pensó ella.

Terry desde las caballerizas miro a Candy alejarse pidió otro caballo descansado, monto a la yegua Roció que le ofrecían y se fue hacia donde estaba Candy, al llegar a la masa espesa de arboles, desmonto y aseguro las riendas a un árbol para que ella no notara su presencia pero en el punto alto donde Candy se encontraba lo pudo distinguir sin ningún problema.

Terry se quedo impresionado ante la belleza del lugar, los rayos del sol refulgían en las aguas del lago que se mecían suavemente con el viento otoñal, recorrió el mismo camino que Candy y encontró la rosa en la banca donde ella había estado, se entristeció al pensar que ella había abandonado el obsequio que le dio. Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y camino entre los arboles buscándola, no había ningún ruido, no se veía nadie, Terry pensó que con el atuendo blanco que ella portaba no se atrevería a trepar los arboles aunque conociéndola bien, el uniforme del colegio era blanco y eso nunca la detuvo, estaba metido en sus conjeturas que una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Por que me sigue Duque? -dijo Candy sentada en la rama mirando al hombre que caminaba entre la maleza. Terry se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz y apretó los ojos viéndose descubierto, era él quien quería sorprenderla y no al revés.

Terrence se volvió lentamente y pudo ver a su ángel encaramada en la rama como en los tiempos del colegio. Se veía tan linda que no pudo evitar sonreír. Como no obtuvo respuesta Candy comenzó a hablar sin parar, suponiendo que él no entendería nada de lo que ella decía.

-Pero por que te pregunto, si no vas a responderme Duque sangrón, te crees más que el rey de Francia ¿no? Pues te tengo una noticia, aquí no es Francia y bien podría bajar y patearte el trasero por ser tan grosero ¿crees que con una simple flor me harás caer a tus pies como a esas tontas de allá? -decía ella con sarcasmo entre risas burlonas- eres tan pulcro que no te atreverías a ensuciarte la ropa y mucho menos las manos, aunque tengo que admitir que eres delicado y tierno con los caballos, yo también los adoro.

En ese momento Terry se quito el saco que llevaba y comenzó a trepar en dirección hacia donde ella estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella sorprendida se levanto de la rama y comenzó a trepar aun mas, Terry sin ningún problema le dio alcance, Candy no lo podía creer además esa tonta capa que llevaba no le permitía libertad de movimiento, al verse casi vencida salto con audacia hacia otro árbol, Terry la siguió complacido con la competencia y no le iba a dar ninguna ventaja a su pecosa.

Ella al verse superada fácilmente dio un ultimo salto y cuando volvió su rostro triunfante no vio al engreído Duque, él estaba en una rama mas alta que ella recostado con aire de superioridad, Candy hizo un puchero y en un movimiento en falso resbalo su bota de la rama y cayo al vacio.

Terry inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y ella quedo peligrosamente colgando a una altura considerable que de caer, seguramente se lastimaría, así que la asió con todas sus fuerzas pero la posición recostada en la que él estaba no le daba mucho apoyo para sostenerla y el guante que él llevaba se fue resbalando, pudo ver en los ojos de Candy el miedo a caer desde esa altura, ella no se había atrevido a mirar hacia abajo, pero estaba segura que el Duque por pura malicia disfrutaría verla caer.

El guante al fin cedió y ella se lo llevo consigo cayendo rápidamente, Terry sin pensarlo se impulso y se abalanzó siguiéndola, con el impulso la cubrió con su cuerpo y giro de tal forma que la caída no fuera tan aparatosa, cayeron sobre el seto que amortiguo el duro golpe y en una maniobra inexplicable rodo con ella sobre el césped recibiendo él el mayor impacto, al final ella quedo tendida sobre su cuerpo completamente aferrada al cuello masculino y él abrazado a ella, sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca la boca de Candy junto al mentón del Terry muy cerca de sus labios, ella abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente vio en que posición estaba pero no podía erguirse ya que el la sostenía aun, ella lo miro con preocupación por que no abría los ojos, se asusto mucho y toco su rostro con sus manos, tratando de despertarlo, las manos de Terry cayeron sin fuerza y Candy se asusto mas, pensó que algo grave le había pasado de repente el comenzó a moverse y con la mano buscaba algo sobre el césped.

-Las gafas -dijo ella se estiro y las alcanzo con su mano izquierda, se las dio, el se las puso y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo ella preocupada,

-¡Auch! -Contesto el con una mueca de dolor, trato de incorporase pero no pudo, entonces Candy comprendió por que, ella seguía tendida sobre su cuerpo.

Ella avergonzada se quito de encima e inmediatamente se disculpo totalmente colorada, Terry se sentó sin ningún esfuerzo y comenzó a reír con fuerza tratando de disfrazar sus risas que Candy conocía bien.

- Marie Antoinette beaucoup de poids que vous devriez manger moins gâteau (Pesas mucho Marie Antoinett deberías comer menos pasteles) jajajajajajajaja,

Candy no lo podía creer se estaba riendo de ella, todo había sido una comedia, se levanto muy molesta y comenzó a caminar, Terry la siguió, ella iba echando chispas gritando improperios, al ver que él solo se burlaba de todo lo que ella hacia y decía se volvió y trato de golpearlo, él como un niño se dejo perseguir, corrieron entre los arboles, para Terry fue una sensación maravillosa el revivir aquellos días en el zoológico o en su entrañable colina, por fin Candy se canso de gritar y corretearlo paro para poder tomar aire estaban muy cerca de la orilla del lago, Terry recogió su saco de donde lo había colgado y ese detalle Candy también lo noto él lo había resguardo en el hueco de un árbol.

Candy se dirigió a la banca donde había dejado la rosa y se sentó en ella, estaba exhausta de tanto correr y gritar, tomo nuevamente la flor y su mente también voló a aquella tarde en Blue River. Terry tomo lugar junto a ella y cruzo la pierna, la miro detenidamente ella parecía no estar ahí, sostenía la rosa con sus dos manos la acerco a su rostro y comenzó a frotarla suavemente contra su nariz y labios, en momentos detenía el leve movimiento y aspiraba hondo, a él le pareció tan bella la imagen.

Candy toda vestida de blanco, ella misma blanca como la nieve y sus rizos agitándose y brillando cual hilos dorados bajo el sol, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la persecución de hacia un momento y los labios de un suave color rosado, sus ojos verdes le recordaron al lago de Escocia donde compartió con ella sus mas íntimos secretos y su mas anhelado sueño que era la actuación, los destellos brillantes sobre el agua esmeralda bailaban dentro de los ojos de Candy, no pudo verla de frente antes de besarla, porque creía se ahogaría en ellos y no tendría el valor para hacerlo, así que no lo pensó demasiado la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un profundo y suave beso que iba cargado de todo lo que él con palabras no se atrevía a decirle, volvió de sus recuerdos y lleno sus pupilas resguardadas tras las gafas amarillas de la hermosa figura a su lado, pero ella tenia la vista perdida.

-Andrea, gracias por la rosa es muy linda, gracias por salvarme de una vergonzosa y dolorosa caída y siento mucho haber… -ella calló, estaba apenada ya que su peso sobre el cuerpo firme de Terry le causo paz, tranquilidad pero al ser consiente de donde se encontraba, recordó que tenia que quitarse de inmediato de encima. Ese tipo de contradicciones la turbaban y no sabia como manejarlo, el solo echo de saberse comprometida con Albert la hizo huir y no querer ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, aunque ella le tenia muchísimo afecto como se le quiere y respeta a un hermano mayor.

Sin embargo este desconocido la hacia sentirse tan extraña, la irritaba, la exasperaba y al mismo tiempo sus ojos como atraídos por un imán no dejaban de mirarlo, de buscarlo.

-Marie-Antoinette, vous êtes belle aujourd'hui, et ... mes taches de rousseur, je ne te botter le cul et avez-vous si près, mais croyez-moi, après cela, je charge mon amour baisers pure. (Marie Antoinett, esta usted bellísima hoy, y… mi pecosa, dejaría que me patearas el trasero con tal de tenerte así de cerca pero créeme después de eso, te lo cobraría a puros besos amor mío)

Candy solo lo escucho hablar y solo entendió que la llamo amor mío, lo miro, no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa ya que sus palabras tenían una dulzura y audacia al mismo tiempo,

-Supongo que todavía me cree María Antonieta y usted se cree el Conde Fersen, -dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos- lo siento, pero no puedo ser lo que usted pretende, mi corazón tiene dueño, un hombre al que amo demasiado desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque él esta lejos, yo no puedo dejar de sentir su presencia todos los días, cada vez mas cercana, latente, imponente, deseable, quisiera ir a buscarlo pero no puedo… no debo…

Usted no debe de saber que es estar enamorado y separado de la persona que uno ama con todo su ser, no, no creo que usted lo sepa, es feliz rodeado de mujeres, mientras mas mejor ¿no es así?, pero yo… yo solo pertenezco a un solo hombre, desde que lo vi en aquel barco que cambio nuestras vidas, no deje de pensar ni un minuto en él y conforme pasaba el tiempo y lo iba conociendo, ocupaba cada vez mas mi pensamiento, no me dejaba estudiar, estaba preocupada por él todo el tiempo, no me dejaba en paz, incluso llegue a ver su rostro en la sopa ¿puede creerlo? ¡En la sopa!

Terry se quedo pasmado ante tal declaración, jamás imagino que Candy fuera a decir todo aquello, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tenso sus músculos, se clavo en la banca para no lanzarse sobre ella y decirle quien era él, como buen actor disimulo a la perfección el huracán de sentimientos que salieron desbocados ante las confesiones de Candy, le sonreía para simular que no entendía nada de lo que ella hablaba, al mismo tiempo quería abrazarla, besarla, robársela en ese mismo instante, encerrarla en el molino y hacerla suya al fin, su vista se perdió en el lago por segundos, estudiando esas posibilidades y movió la cabeza al escuchar un hondo suspiro de Candy, trato de espantar de su mente esas ideas que le estaban haciendo hervir la sangre.

-Así que como puede ver yo no soy grata compañía para nadie, siento que cada día muero un poco al estar tan lejos de él, pero las cosas son así, lo necesito tanto, lo veo en todas partes, todo me lo recuerda, incluso usted me lo recuerda…

Dijo ella mirándolo tímidamente, el autocontrol de Terry se vio amenazado al mirarla de frente y ver una profunda tristeza en los ojos de su pecosa, la sonrisa se le borro y se quedo en silencio luchando por no delatarse, ella se levanto, él aun turbado la imito y por primera vez no supo como actuar.

-Conde Fersen yo… no puedo ni quiero ser su María Antonieta, yo soy Candice White Adley y mi corazón ya tiene dueño, con permiso.

Dijo ella con una profunda tristeza disfrazada de seguridad, Terry la tomo de la mano y la hizo detenerse, ella se volvió confundida, él lentamente levanto su mano y beso muy despacio su dorso, el corazón de Terry latía tan fuerte que sintió no podía seguir fingiendo mas, lo único que salió de su respiración agitada fue,

-Marie Antoinett, mon amour…

Candy se sorprendió y creyó que el Duque había entendido mal, o ¿como podía llamársele a eso? si él no hablaba su idioma, era lógico que no entendió ni una palabra pero era mejor así, por eso ella se atrevió a confesarse con un desconocido, asustada de que él hubiera creído o interpretado otra cosa, quito su mano con brusquedad,

-Ya le dije que no soy su María Antonieta, ¡no lo soy! ¡Soy Candice White y amo a otro hombre!

Después de gritarle en la cara ella se hecho a correr, él dio unas cuantas zancadas pero se detuvo, solo se quedo mirando como ella desaparecía entre el bosque, regreso a la banca y se sentó un momento, el cuerpo le temblaba por reprimir el impulso de ir tras ella, estaba completamente aturdido, esa reacción de Candy no la esperaba ni estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que ella le dijo, ella con aquellas palabras tan llenas de amor y tristeza hicieron su corazón trizas, si se le plantaba en ese momento los resultados seguramente serian catastróficos, porque ella aunque sentía cierta atracción hacia el Duque Andrea Berutti él lo sabia bien, también le tenia al mismo tiempo aversión y lo que el quería era ganársela para que cuando llegara el momento de la verdad ella no lo rechazará. Estaba tan confundido que solo atino a gritar con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los cisnes se alejaran de aquel lugar.

Terry llego sobre la yegua blanca salpicada de pecas color gris, su nombre era Roció desmonto y pudo ver a Candy quien sin mirarlo bebía ponche de su vaso,

-¿Pues donde andaban?, -dijo Gerard ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo entre el arribo de Candy y de Terry ya que ella venia a pie y el sobre la yegua– La competencia esta por empezar.

- ¿Où la concurrence? (Cuál competencia) -Contesto Terry en francés,

-El rally de parejas solo faltan ustedes dos, -dijo Gerard sonriendo al ver que los dos enamorados se miraban como queriendo acuchillarse.

-La competencia Candy ¿ya estas lista? Y ¿donde andabas que te paso? -Dijo Patty mirándola detenidamente ya que su capa y parte de su pantalón estaban sucios al igual que el pantalón blanco de Terry - yo no participaré, ni Gerard, -dijo con timidez- ya que él es el anfitrión y dueño de la casa y seria injusto.

-Yo no voy a participar, -contesto Candy molesta,

- Miss Adley peur (Madmoiselle Adley tiene miedo) -Dijo Terry al saber por Gerard que no quería ser su pareja– jajajajajajajaja no me sorprende para nada, no sabe ni trepar un árbol, jajajajajajaja además no creo que sea una pareja a mi altura,

Dijo él retándola sabia que ella no lo resistiría, Patty ni tarda le tradujo lo que Terry había dicho sin que Candy lo pidiera y claro, el orgullo herido de la mejor trepadora de arboles estaba en entre dicho y no le iba a dar el gusto al duquecito de verla derrotada.

Ella con las mejillas encendidas por esa provocación, después de cómo se había portado con ella hacia unos momentos, le dieron valor para verle a la cara,

-Ah si, pues ya veremos quien muerde el polvo -dijo ella mirándolo de frente y desabrochando la capa que tenia restos de pasto y manchas verdes, termino de desabotonarla se la quito dejándola caer con furia sobre el respaldo de la silla, se giro y comenzó a caminar, Terry se quedo mudo al verla con ese traje ceñido a su cuerpo, los pantalones se pegaba a su trasero y piernas completamente y con su andar enérgico el contoneo atrevido de sus caderas atraparon a Terry que se quedo estático mirando cuan bella era,

-La naturaleza a sido muy generosa contigo mi pecosa, pero eso yo ya lo sabia desde que tenias 15 años -pensó y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza por tan atrevidos pensamientos, ella se detuvo al fin y se volvió sobre su hombro.

-¿Va a venir Duque? O ¿Va a seguir mirándome la espalda? -Dijo Candy enojada dejando a Gerard y a Patty con la boca abierta, Terry completamente aturdido no sabia que hacer ni que decir, no sabia lo que pasaría al tenerla tan cerca, Gerard le dio un empujón para que reaccionara ya que Candy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Terry completamente sonrojado sintiendo que toda la cara le ardía camino tras de ella, fue la primera vez que él no tuvo argumento alguno para hacerla rabiar aun mas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA¡**


	18. Cap 17 Fuego en la Piel

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen en esta historia, espero que les este gustando jejeje Cilenita chica preciosa muchas gracias por seguirme¡ Astrid te lo leiste de un jalo jejeje Gracias a ti tambien¡ Por cierto Astrid no hablo Frances no paso de Oi jejejeje use el traductor, pero es verdad imaginar a Terry hablando frances es tan sexy... bueno a mi me lo parece jejeje saludos¡ y a todos los lectores silentes que estan alli en su casita calladitos pero leyendo.**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOZE ESCRIBIENDO**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Fuego en la piel**

**Cap 17**

Escucharon atentamente las indicaciones, él tras de ella pudo aspirar por segunda ocasión el olor a rosas de sus cabellos perdiéndose completamente en la rizada melena, ni atención ponía a lo que les decía el arbitro que daría legalidad a la carrera.

–¿Que caballo prefiere Sr.? -Pregunto un mozo a Terry,

-Es francés -dijo Candy con molestia, El mozo se disculpo y repitió la pregunta en francés, Terry pidió al mozo que trajera a Dark Angel, realmente no lo había cansado demasiado y el caballo tenia bríos competitivos igual que él,

-La yegua Roció era mansa y noble pero no quería exigirle demasiado dada su condición de hembra, es linda para lucirla, no para foguearla en una competencia de este tipo -dijo Terry con clara provocación a su interlocutora.

Al saber Candy por medio del mozo lo que Terry pensaba y porque había mandado traer al corcel se molesto por tal discriminación hacia el genero femenino,

-Ya veraz Duquecito voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras, veraz de lo que es capaz una hembra linda, -dijo ella con reto, Terry alcanzó a escucharla sonrió con satisfacción al haberla provocado.

El rally comenzó, las damas abrieron la competencia salieron montando los corceles hasta alcanzar una distancia de 300 metros era ir y regresar entre el bosque a toda velocidad rodeando un hermoso palomar que se encontraba entre la espesura.

Terry tenia razón respecto al hermoso y fino caballo negro, tenia bríos competitivos y parecía volar como el viento, ella era diestra al montar y nunca forzó al animal, eso le dio rienda suelta al equino que corrió ligero solo le marco el camino a seguir, dispuesta a demostrarle al engreído francés de lo que es capaz una mujer, dejó atrás su pose de dama de la alta y dejo salir la Candice soñadora, aventurera y salvaje que vivía dentro de ella, que no pudo recordar en ese momento por que razón la obligo a mantenerse recluida, sentir el viento fresco en el rostro la lleno de energía se sintió feliz, se olvido de todo y comenzó a animar al caballo gritando con alegría y entusiasmo soltando la rienda para que el animal se sintiera casi libre, ella iba a la cabeza, al venir de regreso casi había olvidado su molestia con el francés y se dispuso a disfrutar de la competencia.

Terry la miraba sereno, pudo ver la gran amazona que era Candice, alguna vez cabalgo con ella pero en aquella ocasión estaba muerta de miedo porque temía a los caballos orgulloso vio como ella gracias a aquella tortura a la que la sometió venció el miedo y dejo ir el pasado que la atormentaba, verla cabalgar hacia él de esa forma con tanto ímpetu, en su rostro se reflejaba la alegría, vio resurgir a la rebelde del Colegio San Pablo nuevamente eso lo lleno de satisfacción, pudo admirar en esa amazona rubia vestida de blanco, a la Candy del pasado esa que lo enamoro con su forma franca y sencilla de ser.

Ella llego y de un salto rápido bajo del caballo casi llegando al suelo al mismo tiempo que el equino paraba, Terry alzó la ceja con asombro al ver la intrepidez de su amada, le entrego las riendas de inmediato y lo apuro a reanudar la carrera. El sin esperar mas con movimiento elástico monto al equino y emprendió la carrera por la misma brecha que Candy había seguido antes, Terry como el mejor jinete, dejo volar con mucha mas rapidez al caballo pero el lo urgía con la rienda a darlo todo, no quería quedarse atrás con la hazaña de Candy de haber dejado a todas sus competidoras atrás.

Llego en primer lugar bajo la algarabía de la gente en un tiempo record, dejando claro a sus competidores quien era el mejor. Llego a donde se encontraba Candy con las riendas del caballo aun en sus manos se lo entrego al mozo que lo llevo para refrescarlo un poco

-No estuvo mal Duque -dijo Candy con desdén, Terry solo sonrió, esperaron a que dieran los resultados, descalificaron a los últimos lugares y la competencia siguió adelante.

Nuevamente los hombres montaron y en esta ocasión se cabalgarían hacia el molino de viento, donde les entregarían un mazo de polo, regresarían a toda velocidad y tendrían que dar un solo golpe y hacer pasar la bola por un circulo dispuesto en el centro del campo, si no lo lograban tendría que repetirlo y luego cruzar la meta a toda velocidad.

La diferencia es que esta carrera era en pareja, o sea los dos montados sobre el caballo al ir y venir, tendría que ser con la dama al frente sentada en posición de silla turca.

Candy y Terry se miraron, el se quito el saco monto el caballo y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, ella no lo dudo y de un impulso sin esfuerzo la sentó frente a él, mientras los otros caballeros se bajaban para ayudar a sus parejas a montar, ellos ya estaban listos para empezar.

Al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos una corriente eléctrica corrió entre ellos haciéndolos sentirse nerviosos, Candy trato de disimular su estado alterado y comenzó a sudar ligeramente, lejos estaba de imaginar que Terry estaba igual era demasiado intimo el contacto al traer ella ese pantalón suave y ajustado, no había grandes pedazos de telas interminables ni refajos que pusieran espacio de por medio, la suavidad y firmeza del trasero de Candy sobre su ingle y muslos lo estaban volviendo loco prácticamente estaba sentada sobre él, trato de concentrarse en otra cosa si no lo hacia ella notaria lo que su cuerpo tentador provocaba en el suyo, pedía a gritos que la competencia empezara apurando al arbitro para que marcara la salida, Candy pensó que su cercanía le era desagradable y bajo la cara con tristeza, inmediatamente se regaño.

-¿Que te importa lo que piense de ti? Enséñale lo que una chica sabe hacer y no es rendirse ante la linda cara de un aristócrata arrogante -ella se tensó y se irguió dignamente haciendo que su cuerpo se amoldara aun mas al de Terry después de sentir la parte mas intima del cuerpo del hombre en su muslo se arrepintió de haberse acomodado pero ya estaba hecho ya no se movería mas. Terry estaba desesperado también estaba muy tenso y trataba de no moverse.

-Quizá no hubiera sido una mala idea bajar a ayudarla para que montara como hicieron los demás para hacer tiempo y que el contacto físico no fuera tanto -pensó Terry quitándose las gafas y resguardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa, sentía que su cuerpo ávido de amor lo traicionaba, pasaron apenas unos minutos que a ellos se les hicieron eternos.

Candy estaba tan abochornada porque sentía un palpitar en su muslo que la hizo sentirse extraña, un vendaval se desato en su vientre y se sorprendió al reconocer que era el mismo arrebato ardiente que sintió con Terry en la estación de trenes, se dio por vencida iba a bajarse resbalando por el lomo del caballo pero Terry se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura, ella iba a protestar cuando se escucho él balazo que marco la salida, él la tomo firmemente con su brazo y la acomodo nuevamente en su regazo, al instante Candy sintió toda la virilidad de Terry en el lugar mas intimo de su anatomía femenina, ella sintió un calor incontrolable subirle por el cuerpo y soltó un pequeño jadeo sin poderlo evitar, todo paso muy rápido ya que él arranco a toda velocidad y empezó la competencia.

Terry escucho perfectamente el jadeo que fue como un detonante que elevo sus ardores al máximo nivel, no pudo reprimir mas su deseo y su miembro despertó con toda su fuerza, afortunadamente con la adrenalina de la competencia esas sensaciones pasaron a segundo plano ya que él urgía con furia al corcel a ir a toda velocidad con tal de olvidarse de los gritos desesperados de su cuerpo.

Candy estaba totalmente turbada no atinaba a hacer nada, ¿que podía hacer? estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre que cabalgaba a toda velocidad. No le quedo mas que recobrar la compostura y meterse de lleno a la competencia como parecía hacerlo el francés, Candy puso mas atención a las ordenes de Terry para el caballo, sus gritos que le indicaban al impetuoso equino seguir adelante le parecieron tener una connotación, una vibración de voz conocida y volvió un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Terry lo percibió ya que sus sentidos estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa que no fuera su ingle, trato de dar mas ordenes en francés, llegaron como rayo al molino y Candy se estiro un poco para alcanzar mas rápido el mazo ya que había que cruzar el pequeño puente, lo tomo lo puso en sus piernas y volvieron a todo galope, cuando ellos volvían ya con la encomienda, las otras parejas apenas venían subiendo la pequeña colina, ellos habían estado hacia apenas un rato en ese lugar, por eso Terry sabia por donde cortar para darse ventaja ya que el acomodo de Candy sobre sus piernas les robo segundos en el arranque.

Al llegar nuevamente al campo de polo identificaron el numero que les tocaba y se dirigieron hacia la posición de tiro, Terry cogió del regazo de Candy el mazo y le entrego las riendas para que ella dirigiera, se pudieron en la posición de arranque y Candy dirigió el caballo hacia donde debían tirar la bola para hacerla pasar por el circulo.

Terry no desaprovecho la oportunidad, su carácter impetuoso, dominante, rebelde un tanto malicioso y la excitación que Candy le hizo sentir se la iba a cobrar con creces y a su manera, tomo con su mano derecha el mazo y con la izquierda la cintura de la chica y se aferro aun mas a ella para supuestamente no caer, Candy no se inmuto, pero nuevamente los espasmos en su vientre no la dejaban en paz al sentir todo el cuerpo del francés pegado al suyo casi con posesión el movimiento natural del corcel a todo galope no ayudaba para nada, Candy creyó que era necesario que él se sostuviera de ella ya que iban a una velocidad considerable, Terry por fin se dio unos segundos para disfrutar de esa sensación tan agradable, sentir el cuerpo de su amada a su antojo y merced, nadie podía objetar nada ni siquiera la misma Candy todo era "parte de la competencia" sonrió maquiavélicamente,.

Al llegar junto a la bola Terry se soltó de la pequeña cintura aferrándose con sus piernas al equino, esa tensión dura y apretada de la parte inferior de su cuerpo hizo estremecer entera a Candice, sin poder evitarlo su mente voló hacia las paginas de un libro que creyó perdido, todo desapareció y se dejo devorar por las sensaciones que enloquecían su cuerpo.

El Duque sin imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba con Candy tomo el mazo con ambas manos inclinándose un poco y dio un golpe certero a la bola la cual salió disparada y paso atreves del circulo sin ninguna dificultad, el sonido sordo del golpe hizo despertar a Candy quien estaba agitada con la respiración entrecortada que no supo siquiera lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, frente a ella estaba la línea de meta, nuevamente Terrence se aferro a la cintura de la chica para enderezar la postura ya que no contaba con el apoyo de la rienda, Candy seguía dirigiendo al caballo hacia la meta, volvió a sentir como el cuerpo del hombre se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, completamente confundida inevitablemente deseo seguir sumergida en el delicioso vaivén, llegaron los dos ante el aplauso efusivo de todo el mundo realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados, los contactos tan íntimos entre los dos y la coordinación en como se desenvolvían, no dejaban pensar otra cosa.

Al llegar y detenerse Candy tiro de la rienda eh hizo volver al caballo se giraron y para su sorpresa solo algunas parejas estaban apenas intentando pegarle a la bola, se sorprendieron los dos, Terry también se turbo, realmente no estaban compitiendo en esa carrera contra las otras parejas competían contra ellos mismos como si quisieran probar quien poseía mas autocontrol, pensó él.

Tratando de ocultar su pulso acelerado por tan vigorosa experiencia necesitaba poner distancia de por medio entre Candy y él, se bajo rápidamente del caballo, aun así la tomo por la cintura y la bajo galantemente, ella puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Terry para apoyarse y él sin poder evitarlo la bajo lentamente mirándola a los ojos dejándola peligrosamente muy cerca de él, el corazón les latía desbocado y la excitación de sus cuerpos no había disminuido nada la atracción entre los dos era una locura, cuando algunas personas se acercaron a felicitarlos por ese segundo primer lugar el encanto se rompió, ellos se soltaron nerviosamente y en total silencio, no hubo palabras de felicitación, ni sonrisas por parte de ninguno, ni siquiera reproches o el sarcasmo acostumbrado. Era más que evidente lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos se imagino que el otro había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-Candy felicidades lo han hecho muy bien -dijo Patty abrazando efusivamente a Candy- te tome muchas fotografías, se veían estupendos los dos, hacen una gran equipo -dijo Patty emocionada.

Candy no sabia ni que hacer estaba totalmente aturdida por lo que había pasado, lo extraño era que lo había disfrutado que había deseado sentir mas, no lograba entenderlo, las imágenes del libro se venían a su cabeza sin parar su cuerpo entero estaba excitado y no sabia como calmarse, volvió hacia la mesa para tomar agua, para caminar para que nadie notara que su respiración estaba enloquecida y sus poros aun bajo la ropa parecían destilar fuego, Patty caminaba tras ella sin parar de hablar Candy al fin se concentro en las palabras de su amiga y su respiración se normalizo.

-Parece que vas por buen camino Giulio, por primera vez ella se quedo muda -dijo Gerard con burla.

Terry acariciaba al equino con su mano como tratando se sacar toda la excitación que sentía realizando esa tarea, Gerard lo veía completamente agitado, como todo buen observador como un hombre que a puesto en practica para si mismo cada una de las teorías, doctrinas y aprendizajes que adquirió, incluso el mismo Kamasutra el cual conocía perfectamente, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente que a estos dos enamorados era solo cuestión de tiempo para que consumaran su amor, eso no lo escandalizaba era lo mas lógico, ellos se amaban tan profundamente que, lo que le sorprendía es que no lo hubieran hecho antes, sonrió para si mismo.

-Quizá ahora mismo ya estarían casados y embarazados de no ser porque nosotros los interrumpimos jajajajaja - no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante sus conclusiones.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Mago? -Dijo Terry irritado,

Como era posible que Candy cuando él menos lo esperaba, lo sacara de su centro de esa manera, se supone que él es el profesional del engaño, como es posible que todo su conocimiento en actuación fuera una simple parodia tratándose de la cercanía de Candice, su contacto, su cuerpo, su aliento, su olor…

-¡Dios no podre soportarlo mucho tiempo! -se decía a si mismo -además ella no ayuda vistiéndose así -dijo el celoso, al ver que ella ni cuenta se daba como los demás hombres la miraban.

Eso era algo en lo que Terry no tenia nada de autocontrol, la sangre le hervía pero ahora de celos, los caballeros se le acercaban a felicitarla y besaban su dorso,

- ¡Esa Patricia traidora le sirve de traductor, lo esta haciendo a propósito! -dijo Terry molesto.

-¡Hey, cuidado con Patricia! -dijo Gerard entre serio y divertido.

Ya no le importo Gerard ni sus risas burlonas, fue a donde estaban las dos chicas, se acerco con paso decidido y abriéndose paso cual ventarrón, tomo a Candice por su brazo con toda la suavidad que sus celos le permitieron llevándosela de ahí, Candy no dijo nada pero un valiente tomo del brazo a Terry retándolo.

-¿Por que te la llevas? -se atrevió a decir el infortunado.

Terry se detuvo en seco y se volvió para encarar al tipo, cual macho marcando su territorio sentía que el pecho le explotaba,

- Cette dame est ma femme et les pauvres si vous le retour au jeu ou même le regarder parce que vous n'avez pas atteint les jours pour se repentir (Esta dama es mi mujer y pobre de ti si la vuelves a tocar o a mirarla siquiera porque no te alcanzaran los días para arrepentirte) -dijo Terry con calma pero sus ojos refulgían cual volcán en erupción los tres hombres se quedaron pasmados igual que Patricia ante la actitud de Terry, las venas de su sien estaban tan marcadas que el hombre se hizo hacia atrás.

Como caballeros que eran se disculparon al alegar que no sabían que ellos eran pareja y que nunca tuvieron la intención de faltarle al respeto a la señorita, Terry ni siquiera se detuvo a escucharlos y arrastro a Candice hasta donde estaba el caballo, para suerte de Terry el arbitro estaba llamándolos para que comenzará la penúltima etapa de la carrera, respiro profundo ya que no sabría como explicar lo que acababa de hacer, Candice no entendió nada de la "platica" de los franceses pero no era tonta y podía percibir claramente la molestia y la actitud celosa en Terrence pero no quiso decir nada, al llegar la soltó con sumo cuidado y le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora, ella solo lo miro y sonrío igual, pusieron atención a las indicaciones.

Por fin la penúltima etapa de la competencia inicio, de las 15 parejas iníciales solo quedaron 5, la pareja tendría que atravesar una serie de obstáculos que tendrían que librar para llegar al otro lado del campo, luego tomar la decisión de quien montaría el corcel y quien de los dos haría la maniobra de atrapar un borrego y atarlo como requisito para al fin los dos a galope cruzar la línea de meta.

Los corceles ya estaban en posición en el extremo del campo, las parejas estaban listas, el arbitro les anuncio que para que todo fuera mas interesante, tendrían que estar amarrados por la cintura y que el débil cordel no debería romperse si no quedarían descalificados, así que sin mas pasaron a atarles una cuerda por la cintura quedando exactamente un metro de distancia entre ambos.

Terry y Candy se miraron sin saber que decir, el castaño miro el primer obstáculo, empezó a estudiar como harían para brincarlo era una pared de madera de 2 metros y la encomienda era cruzarlo, inmediatamente entendió que atados seria muy difícil, el balazo se escucho las parejas corrieron y se quedaron frente a la pared, una inmediatamente intento subir y la pareja rompió la cuerda al instante, quedando descalificada, las otras cuatro pensaron mejor como hacer para cruzar sin romper la cuerda.

Así que mientras los hombre ayudaban a trepar primero a las chicas y luego ellos para ayudarlas a cruzar del otro lado, Candy vio lo que hacían los demás pero entre ella y Terry había mucha diferencia de estatura y lo mas seguro es que si hacían lo mismo la cuerda se rompería, Terry parecía llegar a la misma conclusión, ella sin dudarlo lo tomo del chaleco y lo hizo acostarse como ella, pasaron boca abajo la pared había aproximadamente unos 50 centímetros entre el suelo y la madera y sin pensarlo se arrastraron con cuidado hasta estar del otro lado, en efecto la cuerda no se rompió así que siguieron su camino.

-Las reglas no decían como atravesar la pared solo que tenían que cruzarla, -rio Candy divertida al ver que estaban completamente sucios y sus trajes arruinados, Terry se sacudió un poco la tierra y siguieron adelante, había unos obstáculos que tenían que librar así que sin pensarlo tomaron un poco de impulso y apoyándose con las manos lo saltaron al mismo tiempo para que no se estirara la cuerda, como la técnica funciono lo hicieron 4 veces mas y cumpliendo con esa prueba, había otros obstáculos pero estos estaban muy bajos unos mozos le indicaron a Terry que tendría que atravesar por abajo sin que la cuerda se rompiera, Candy al ver que las parejas les daban alcance volvió a tomar a Terry del chaleco y lo hizo tenderse sobre el césped ella se acostó arriba de él Terry no podía creerlo, ella lo abrazo y comenzaron a rodar, Terry entendió la técnica e hizo su parte, que funciono bastante bien.

Al final se levantaron con cuidado y el mozo les indico que tendrían que cruzar los últimos metros cargando a la dama, él inmediatamente la tomo en brazos, pero al Candy comprender lo que pretendía pataleo soltándose y ella misma monto por la espalda a Terry ya que así seria mas seguro para no tropezar y caer.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el caballo y había que decidir quien montaría y quien atraparía al borrego, Candy sin pensarlo tomo la soga y le hizo señas con su mano a Terry señalando la soga y luego señalando al caballo y a Terry, él solo asintió, soltaron la cuerda que los unía, el como jinete la superaba y estaba seguro que ella era muy buena con la soga, sin dudarlo monto a Dark Ángel y se alejo, Candy brinco la cerca como en aquella ocasión en que persiguió el tren donde iba Terrence y alisto la soga, para asombro de todos los presentes las otras tres parejas que quedaban, hicieron lo contrario las damas optaron por cabalgar y los caballeros por la sucia tarea de atrapar al borrego.

Los franceses con risa burlona le dijeron a Candy que se hiciera a un lado que eso era labor de hombres, Terry alcanzo a escuchar y se detuvo en seco haciendo que el corcel relinchara, Candy como no entendía nada no le importo y siguió preparando la soga, había 5 borregos dentro del improvisado corral, ella se irguió y vio con gracia como los finos franceses corrían detrás de los veloces borregos tratando de atraparlos y cuando lo lograban el asustado animalito se escapaba con facilidad, ella camino tranquilamente al centro del corral eh hizo girar el lazo sobre su cabeza todo mundo enmudeció al ver lo que la chica hacia, en un solo movimiento lazo al borrego mas alejado, ante lo cual todos aplaudieron enloquecidos al ver a tan atrevida chica.

Candy escucho el relinchar de Dark Ángel y su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver que Terry la observaba desde la distancia y que las otras competidoras lo habían dejado atrás.

-¡Vamos ve! -grito ella haciéndole señas con las manos, él apretó la rienda Dark Ángel se paro en dos patas relincho con fuerza y salió a todo galope rumbo al molino donde se les entregaría una caja.

-Mi tarzán con pecas no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma loquita de siempre, -decía Terry con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se lleno de orgullo al ver que su Pecas dejo a toda la concurrencia completamente muda de asombro incluso a los estúpidos franceses que trataron de intimidarla y burlarse de ella.

Candy al cerciorarse de que se había ido, continuo la labor de asegurar al animalito lo tomo con fuerza por el cuello lo hizo caer y en una rápida maniobra ato sus patas haciendo un perfecto nudo, luego lo arrastro con cuidado a la orilla de la cerca por donde debía pasar nuevamente Terry para proteger al indefenso animal de las corretizas de los franceses, como era lógico las amazonas venían ya de regreso cuando él apenas llegaba por la caja, desmonto de un salto y la tomo de la mesa que para desgracia suya estaba dentro del molino, soltó rápidamente el cincho empujo con ambas manos y la montura callo, de un salto monto al caballo.

-¡Eah! Dark Ángel -grito Terry, montando a pelo salió a toda velocidad, uso su mejor técnica para incitar al corcel a darlo todo, supuso que perdería nuevamente preciosos segundos en montar a Candy y si la subía con rapidez podría lastimarla con la silla, así que la quito y metió la pequeña caja dentro de su chaleco para resguardarlo, como había pensado otra pareja perdió tiempo en acomodarse para montar, aun así llevaban bastante ventaja, mientras que las otras dos parejas intentaban aun atrapar al borrego sin mucho éxito.

Candy al ver llegar a las chicas y a lo lejos a Terry se alarmo, creyó que no lo lograría, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad vio que Terry venia montando a pelo le pareció tan seductora la imagen del duque, tan varonil, tan fiero, despertó de su ensoñación y audazmente trepo al tercer peldaño de la cerca equilibrándose y estirando su mano izquierda.

Terry entendió el mensaje y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo peligroso de la maniobra pero al ver que ella confiaba en él, le infundo una gran confianza alzó su mano derecha y bajo un poco mas la velocidad, al pasar cerca de ella se tomaron de la mano y Candy salto al caballo quedando a espaldas de Terry, ella se aferro a su cintura,

-¡Eah! -grito ella como orden para que el equino corriera, Terry entendió y urgió la rienda a Dark Ángel que salió a toda velocidad estaban a escasos metros de alcanzar a la otra pareja, con la experiencia de Terry como jinete, la audacia de Candy y la velocidad del magnifico corcel les dieron alcance, cruzaron la meta casi al mismo tiempo no quedando claro quien era el ganador.

Todo el mundo en aquel lugar enloqueció, al ver tan reñido desenlace, para la gran mayoría de los presentes la mascarada organizada por Bonot era ya una tradición, pero nunca habían presenciado algo como lo que acababan de ver. Las Obrien estaban eufóricas felices de ver que su plan estaba marchando a las mil maravillas tanto esfuerzo estaba rindiendo el fruto deseado.

Gerard no podía estar mas complacido con lo que veía y ahora no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Martha en secundarla para juntar a esos dos, realmente ellos eran el justo complemento, el yin y el yan, también comprendió como buen seguidor de las teorías de Freud que el haber facilitado a Candice aquel libro hindú con una teoría mas "libre, humana, sin vergüenzas" sobre el amor de un hombre y una mujer, como él había anticipado fue un elemento mas para dejar salir completamente a la mujer y dejar atrás a la niña temerosa e insegura a la que Candy seguía aferrándose, percibía perfectamente como Terry y Candy cada uno por su lado se debatían internamente venciendo sus miedos, salvando obstáculos pero cuando estaban juntos era un choque de energías tan fuerte por tanto tiempo contenida que en cualquier momento se desbordaría.

-Ellos hacen una estupenda pareja -dijo Patty a Gerard,

-Si Patricia son el uno para el otro, están aprendiendo a reconocerse, están enamorándose nuevamente, la verdad ese arrogante ingles tenia toda la razón a jugado bastante bien sus cartas, aunque Candy también le a dado una que otra sorpresita jajajajaja pero en definitiva la conoce a la perfección, -dijo Gerard para sí este ultimo.

Es muy tierno ser testigos de cómo su amor poco a poco va renaciendo nuevamente, son el ensamble perfecto, ellos sin duda se merecen mas que nadie ese trofeo que mas que trofeo, es símbolo de la perfecta armonía. Cuando llegue el momento de la consumación y después de la entrega total serán muy felices y ya nada podrá sepáralos, -Dijo Bonot casi filosóficamente.

Patricia miro con timidez a Gerard no estaba segura si había escuchado bien o si ella estaba interpretando mal las cosas, ¿estaba el hablándole directamente de un tema tan personal? se pregunto si ella y Gerard serian también la pareja perfecta, aunque a ella le parecía todo lo contrario una pareja dispareja, bien sabia que Gerard era un hombre culto, letrado igual que ella desinhibido y sin ningún tipo de tabú eso era mas que evidente, seguramente era un amante experto y por eso hablaba con toda la razón en sus palabras, condición de la cual ella estaría dispuesta a aprender del maestro, inmediatamente se apeno ante tales pensamientos, Gerard vio en las mejillas de Patricia el sonrojo y supuso inmediatamente el motivo de ello, así que desvió la platica nuevamente hacia la pareja de rebeldes.

-Pero para eso querida Patricia, les falta salvar un último obstáculo,

-¿Cuál? -Dijo Patricia interesada ante las conclusiones bien fundadas del mago,

-Pues hablar con la verdad querida y lo más importante perdonar -dijo Gerard mirando fijamente a Patty.

Ella le dio toda la razón y entendió también que la batalla mas difícil aun no empezaba, temió por primera vez que Candy siendo tan testaruda como era al enterarse de todo lo que Terry le estaba haciendo , perturbándola hasta hacerla rabiar a parte de ser engañada por él y por todos los demás involucrados, Candy no entendiera las buenas intenciones de aquella farsa y no pudiera perdonar ni a él, ni a ellos, analítica como siempre Patricia se puso en sus zapatos

- ¿Yo perdonaría si me hicieran lo que le "estamos" haciéndole a Candy? -La respuesta fue inmediata y definitiva NO.

Terry y Candy desmontaron y se dirigieron hacia el árbitro, las dos parejas estaban a su costado,

-Damas y caballeros fue un final espectacular pero es imposible decir en estos momentos quien gano lo sabremos cuando sea debelada la fotografía,

-¡Ohhhh! -se oyó el grito de decepción generalizado

Lo que si les puedo decir es que estas dos parejas pasaran a la prueba final que será mañana en la noche antes de la entrega de premios, por lo pronto demos un fuerte aplauso a esta pareja que a hecho una estupenda carrera, jamás en mis 10 años que tengo de asistir a ella eh visto tal complementación y habilidades equilibradas a la perfección para alcanzar la meta. Les hizo el ademan para que El duque y Candice pasaran al frente ellos tímidamente y abrumados ante tanto despliegue de elogios se adelantaron un poco, toda la gente se puso de pie y los ovacionaron largamente, incluso la pareja contrincante que reconocía la gran labor que ellos realizaron.

Terry quiso aprovechar un ultimo momento esa condición de "pareja" que tenían y dejar sentado que en verdad lo eran ante los ojos masculinos que devoraban según él, la figura de su mujer,

- Mademoiselle félicitations -dijo él tendiéndole los brazos, ella ante todas la miradas no pudo rechazarlo, ella se acerco y él sin mas la cubrió con su abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sintió cosquillas en su nariz con los rizos llenos de pasto de su amada. Candy lo abrazo primero tímidamente y al sentirse balanceada un poco por él, se relajo y apretó su espalda con sus manos sintiendo el calor de aquel hombre, su olor a perfume mezclado con sudor, tierra negra y pasto no le desagrado, al contrario le despertó los sentidos y no pudo evitar aspirar profundamente.

- Amigos como eh podido olvidarlo, -dijo el arbitro haciendo que Candy y Terry se separaran de inmediato- no les eh dicho cual será la ultima prueba para determinar al ganador de este rally de parejas, ¿tienen la caja? Si no la tienen desafortunadamente estarán descalificados, -dijo el arbitro y la audiencia callo, la pareja de franceses se la paso inmediatamente, y el arbitro al tomo.

-¡Muy bien, encomienda cumplida! y ustedes ¿tienen su caja? -Candy miró a Terry contrariada ya que el no traía nada en las manos por un momento se sintió decepcionada pero Terry al ver la cara que puso Candy sonrió maliciosamente y de adentro de su chaleco saco la cajilla, que era realmente bastante pequeña.

–¡Muy bien amigos!, las dos parejas cumplieron con la encomienda, veamos ahora que es lo que tendrá que representar,

-¿Representar? -Dijo Candy que no entendía a lo que se refería el árbitro, el mozo que cuidaba de Dark Ángel, le traducía lo que el arbitro francés iba diciendo,

-Ustedes dos representaran a Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, mañana en la noche de talentos ellos nos mostraran como interpretan a estos dos personajes históricos y ustedes dos serán…

Dijo el árbitro sacando de la pequeña caja un papel, mientras lo desdoblaba lentamente, Candy escuchaba atentamente al joven mocillo traducir lo que el árbitro decía,

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a actuar? ¡Por dios pero si yo no se hacerlo! -decía ella en voz baja, Terry miraba con ansiedad el dichoso papel mientras sus oídos escuchaban atentos la protesta de Candy,

-Bonot esto debe ser obra tuya, -pensó Terry, lo busco con la mirada entre la multitud y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Gerard con una sonrisa maliciosa, asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al arbitro decir

-Ustedes interpretaran… a…

* * *

Candice salía frotando sus rizos con la toalla después de un largo y delicioso baño, pero aun cansada se sentía muy feliz, nuevamente el estar sucia, rodar sobre el pasto, correr y cabalgar a toda velocidad, la adrenalina de la competencia, el lazar como cuando era niña ¡ahhh! Suspiro muy hondo, se sintió renovada cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar al Duque, su sonrisa, su despliegue de caballerosidad y rudeza, su ímpetu competitivo, la forma en como sin palabras se entendieron como leyéndose el pensamiento,

-No es tan machista después de todo, no objeto nada cuando yo le decía que hacer -sonrió- aunque no creyó que yo supiera como atar un borrego jajajajaja ¡ahí si que le gané al muy engreído! también logre que se ensuciara jajajajaja pero tenia razón respecto a Dark ángel su buen juicio de jinete nos hizo ganar, porque estoy segura que nosotros ganamos -dijo ella con arrogancia quito su bata de baño y se puso su pijama de algodón era muy coqueta pero al mismo tiempo abrigadora, al pasarla por su cabeza y rozar sus pezones con la suave tela, una sensación conocida la hizo vagar horas atrás, cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar lo que había sentido al cabalgar con el Duque, otro suspiro desde lo mas profundo de su alma inundo la habitación,

- No debo pensar en eso solo fue parte de la competencia -se dirigió al sillón tomo su saco y los pantalones blancos que seguramente con tanta tierra y manchas verdes no tendrían remedio, tomo también la capa para entregárselos a la mucama para ver si podían limpiarse.

-¿Y mi sombrero? ¡No! perdí mi sombrero de piel de conejo, Anie se molestara conmigo cuando sepa del traje arruinado y el sombrero perdido -hizo un mohín y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- A ver ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que lo traía?… ¡ya se! Cuando fui al molino la primera vez y me subí al árbol, mhm… debe ser que cuando caímos debió haber quedado tirado por ahí y como me hizo enojar el francés ya ni recordé el bendito sombrero, Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Se levanto se puso unos cómodos botines se puso su bata de felpa, una bufanda y salió de la habitación, afuera se escuchaba todavía muchas personas y música.

-¡Pero estos franceses que no duermen!

Al parecer todos los que participaron en la cacería estaban cambiando sus regalos, ya que como había anunciado el arbitro, por toda la propiedad en los lugares menos pensados había cajitas escondidas con un papel que tenia anotado el tesoro que se habían ganado el cual tendían que cambiar ya de vuelta en la mansión. Ella no participo prefirió ir a su cuarto y bañarse porque su aspecto era el de una niña que se había revolcado en el suelo con su querido amigo el Duque, pensó ella con gracia.

- ¿Ahora como salgo? -Se encamino hacia el balcón y lo abrió de repente, se asomo por el barandal y se dio cuenta que no era muy alto.

-Si, puedo hacerlo -sin pensar mas se dispuso a trepar el barandal se aferro a los barrotes y se dejo caer, miro hacia abajo y se soltó- ¡Ayyyy! -dijo al tocar el suelo, se froto el trasero y mientras se ponía en pie miro hacia arriba.

-Y ahora ¿como haré para volver a subir? ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes de bajar? Ash ya ni modo ya veré como le hago cuando regrese -se encamino entre el jardín rapidamente.

Terry sentado en un silloncito en el balcón estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo, también decidió ducharse y descansar, como escucho que Candy no participaría en la casería a él tampoco le importo hacerlo, se decepciono un poco ya que tenia un tesoro para ella, uno muy especial, veía la tal casería como el momento perfecto para entregárselo sin que pareciera premeditado pero los planes de Candy eran otros.

- Se lo entregare en otra ocasión, -pensó él.

Escucho la puerta del balcón abrirse y a Candy salir como rayo, aunque lo sorprendió se quedo quieto viendo entre las sombras lo que ella hacia, conforme ella se encaramaba en el barandal él se levanto y atravesó los setos y plantas que pidió a Gerard para dividir el balcón, en el resguardo de la obscuridad vio a Candice caer y reprimió la risa ante el golpe que se dio la chica, luego la escucho preguntarse como volvería a subir,

-Eso quiero verlo, como le vas hacer, mi mona pecas jajajaja, -la vio desaparecer en la obscuridad rumbo a las caballerizas se deshizo de sus pantuflas se calzo las botas rápidamente tomo el obsequio, tomo los lentes y una boina para ocultar su cabellera y salió tras ella.

Candy estaba tomando las riendas para colocárselas a la yegua Roció cuando de repente,

-Marie Antoinett…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! -Candy soltó un grito que hizo relinchar a los caballos se volvió completamente asustada y vio al duque recargado en una de las caballerizas- Me diste un susto de muerte… -dijo ella espantada.

-jajajajajajajajajaja Marie-Antoinette Où allez-vous la nuit et une tache de rousseur petits? (Marie Antoinett ¿A dónde vas de noche y sola pequeña pecosa? ) -Candy por supuesto no entendió nada solo lo de pecosa.

-Para que gasto mi tiempo hablando contigo de todas formas ni te entiendo ni me entiendes -dijo ella sacando a la yegua y colocándole las riendas ella abrió la puerta y saco a la yegua de la caballeriza, Terry le quito al rienda y se monto rápidamente, Candy completamente asombrada al ver bajo la luz de la luna que el Duque llevaba puesta la pijama y un sobre todo color negro una boina y sus raros anteojos amarillos, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho

–¿Y a ti quien te invito Duque?, -él solo sonreía, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a montar Candy lo pensó mejor miro hacia el bosque había demasiada neblina aquello no le daba miedo pero, era un lugar que no conocía como Lakewood o Pony Hill suspiro derrotada y tomo la mano que ofrecía el hombre y monto a horcajadas a la yegua pero esta vez detrás de Terry, le señalo hacia donde dirigirse y él condujo a la yegua rumbo al molino.

Al llegar al lugar Terry se detuvo. Candy inmediatamente se bajo del caballo y comenzó a caminar entre los arboles, buscando entre la maleza, Terry se dio cuenta de que era lo que había venido a buscar,

-Antoinette j'ai ce que vous cherchez (Antoinett yo tengo lo que buscas) -dijo el sonriendo, Ella lo miro y siguió buscando, llegaron nuevamente a la orilla del lago y Candy se quedo maravillada ante la imagen.

La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua del lago soplaba muy poco viento y la neblina corriendo entre los arboles le daban un aspecto tan bello pensó ella, camino hipnotizada ante la visión al salir del bosque Terry pudo ver como el viento jugaba con la cabellera completamente suelta de Candice, como su cabello aun estaba un poco húmedo sus rizos parecían mas bien hebras onduladas y lucia mas largo, desde el caballo la vio cruzar el puente hacia el molino y sentarse en la banca.

El encamino a la yegua, desmontó y ato la rienda al puente camino lentamente.

– Ma reine Marie-Antoinette "me donne l'honneur de cette danse? (Mi reina María Antonieta ¿me concede el honor de este baile? ) -Candy lo miro y comprendió lo que el Duque pretendía ya que había hecho la misma reverencia que Terry cuando bailo con él en la segunda colina de Pony, no había ninguna pieza que se escuchara la mansión estaba muy alejada como para oír la música, el sonido de la naturaleza fue su melodía, ella se levanto hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar, del momento, por el hombre que tenia enfrente, por el recuerdo de Terrence,

El la tomo muy suavemente y la pego a su cuerpo, tomo su mano y la atrajo hasta pegarla contra su hombro quedando muy juntos Candy sin poder evitarlo recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho, el arrullo del agua, del viento paseando a través de los follajes, las hojas secas hacían un ruidito encantador al rozar el césped, miraba la neblina como bajaba por el bosque cubriendo el lago y el puente, parecían flotar sobre las nubes, se balanceaban muy despacio el momento fue mágico los dos lanzaban suspiros muy quedos sin poder evitarlo, Terry creyó que ese era el momento de decirle la verdad, y se estremeció ante la idea, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo temblaba de miedo, ¿Cuál seria la reacción de ella? Apretó el estomago, lleno sus pulmones de aire y…

Candy comenzó a toser y la atmosfera romántica se arruino, Terry se separo sin soltarla de la mano caminaron rumbo a la yegua precisamente ahí, a un lado del puente estaba olvidada una cajita de la casería, él se soltó y se inclino a recogerla rápidamente saco el papel y puso su regalo dentro, Candy lo miro extrañada él le mostro la caja con una sonrisa, Candy también sonrió y volvió a toser, como el no tenia donde guardarla, se la dio a Candy para que la cuidara en uno de los bolsillos de su bata ella la tomo y la guardo, siguió tosiendo, Terry no espero mas y se quito el sobretodo para dárselo, pero ella no lo acepto ya que él solo vestía la pijama color azul, lo tomo y se lo paso nuevamente por los hombros,

- Marie-Antoinette ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que… (Marie Antoinett no me dejas mas remedio…) -dijo Terry, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la yegua e inmediatamente él detrás de ella, al menos no estaban en la misma posición de la competencia, la silla no los obligaba a estar tan juntos, Terry la envolvió con su capa, quedando los dos resguardados, el deja vu los invadió a ambos ya que habían estado bajo ese misma capa antes, regresaron a la mansión.

Terry no tenia ninguna prisa en apurar a la yegua y al parecer a Candy tampoco le importaba mucho, ella al sentir el calor del cuerpo y los brazos que la rodeaban cerró los ojos , sin pensarlo se acurruco en el pecho de Terry, él estaba feliz de tenerla así, urgió la rienda a la yegua y salió a todo galope, Candy asustada le preguntaba a donde iban, Terry no pudo mas y le confeso todo, le dijo que se la robaba y que no había poder humano en el mundo que se la arrebatara de los brazos, ella le pidió detenerse, él lo hizo, acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla…

La tos cada vez mas fuerte de Candy lo hizo despertar de su sueño y vio con desencanto que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y de sus deseos locos por decirle la verdad, el juego se estaba volviendo una tortura para ambos, comenzó a galopar y llegaron hasta donde estaba el balcón de sus habitaciones desmontó de la yegua y la ayuda a bajar.

-Gracias por acompañarme Andrea, aquí esta tu tesoro -dijo ella entregándole la caja, él solo asintió y tomo la cajita la abrió delante de ella y Candy no pudo evitar el sorprenderse gratamente ante el tesoro.

De su mano pendía una finísima cadenita muy pequeña y un hermoso brillante que resplandecía con la luz de la luna bellamente, era realmente hermoso,

-Vaya que esplendido es Bonot con sus invitados -dijo Candy- es muy hermoso.

Terry giro tras ella e hizo su bufanda y su cabello a un lado Candy no supo como reaccionar y el le puso la cadena en su cuello, se estremeció al sentir esas manos tibias colocando la cadena, luego volvió a abrigarla con la bufanda y soltó su melena jalándola suavemente entre sus dedos para que esta callera por su espalda, ante tal caricia Candy se quedo quieta al sentir los suaves jalones en su cabello, el volvió frente a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que ella se lo esperara,

- Mademoiselle Candice White, accepter, c'est sa grâce pour la compétition (Madmoiselle Candice White, acéptelo es suyo gracias por la competencia)

Ella al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre real y sentir sinceridad en sus palabras y los galanteos con que la trato no pudo negarse,

-Gracias Andrea -contesto ella totalmente sonrojada no sentía ni pena, ni vergüenza, ni molestia, al contrario se sentía feliz, como el no soltaba su mano, la cual frotaba ligeramente ella miro hacia el balcón.

-¿Y ahora como subiré? -Dijo sonriendo,

-Madmoiselle…

Candy volteo hacia Terry y vio que le ofrecía sus manos entrelazadas para que pusiera el pie y darle altura e impulso para que pudiera trepar hacia el balcón, en realidad no era muy alto pero con la estatura de Candy y sin ningún apoyo alrededor seria imposible para ella trepar.

Ella al ver lo que su cómplice nocturno le ofrecía sin pensarlo puso su pie entre las manos de Terry y en un gesto totalmente inocente levanto su bata, lo hizo sin pensarlo y el ruedo quedo por arriba de su rodilla dejando ver a Terry su pierna completa la mitad de su muslo, la rodilla, la pantorrilla su piel tan blanca resplandecía con la luna, Terry sintió que se mareaba al ver la desfachatez de la chica, ella al no sentir el empujón se volvió y miro con vergüenza que le estaba enseñando medio cuerpo al Duque que a leguas se veía totalmente cohibido y apenado, ella inmediatamente bajo el camisón pero era demasiado tarde, él ya había grabado en su memoria las hermosas piernas desnudas de Candy.

Trato de controlar su desasosiego y de un impulso Candy se alzo y alcanzo los barrotes del balcón, él sin soltar su pie elevo los brazos para que ella siguiera teniendo el apoyo, Candy sin ninguna vergüenza nuevamente levanto la bata y se monto sobre el barandal cuando se dio cuenta volteo hacia abajo y apenada vio como el Duque la veía desde su baja posición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella se ruborizo totalmente

-¿Me viste desvergonzado? Te cobraste el regalo ¿no es así? -dijo ella entre apenada y furibunda- Como puedo ser tan tonta y descuidada -pensó ella apretando la bata contra sus piernas, demasiado tarde seguramente el vio todo con que la doto la naturaleza.

-jajajajajajaja Mademoiselle calme, je vous ai vu, mais ne regarde pas (Tranquila Madmoiselle, te vi pero no te mire)

Al decir eso volvió a montar a la yegua y se dirigió a las caballerizas, en ese instante él regresa,

-Madmoiselle Candice -ella se volvió inmediatamente- Assurez-vous de fournir cette tache de rousseur, (olvide entregarte esto pecosa) le lanzo el sombrerito de piel a las manos, Candy lo atrapo, mientras el se alejaba riendo.

Candy no supo que pensar, - Quizá el ya lo tenia desde antes y no se lo dijo ¿y como iba a decírtelo? a lo mejor lo hizo y tu no entendiste nada o tal vez lo encontró mientras tu admirabas el paisaje -se retaba a si misma.

-Es un caballero - dijo ella en un suspiro- ¡si un caballero desvergonzado! -Repitió con un mohín y entro en su habitación.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	19. C18 Cuando el Amor Llama a tu Puerta

**Deuda Saldada**

**Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta**

**Cap 17**

* * *

**Martes 30 de Octubre por la madrugada,**

**Tren con destino a Pittsburgh**

-Muy bien señorita Britter ya eh esperado pacientemente pero esta duda me esta matando y usted parece haber olvidado la platica que tenemos pendiente, mientras esta en total calma yo ya llegue al limite de mi paciencia -Decía Archie a Anie mientras entraban en su camarote privado. Anie sonreía ante la impaciencia de su prometido,

-Anie por favor ya déjate de misterios me estas haciendo enfadar,

-Archie lo que tengo que decirte es… -Archie la interrumpió.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho que lo del compromiso con Albert era falso? Tu ya lo sabias ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -Anie bajo la mirada apenada la plática seria difícil pero aun así lo haría por Candy.

Conocía bien el temperamento de Archie y no quería que al enterarse estando ya en casa de Gerard fuera armar un escándalo y para rematar se enojara con ella por habérselo ocultado. Anie tomo asiento quito sus guantes y su sombrero con calma,

-Archie, ven siéntate junto a mi, tengo que contarte todo es una larga historia, promete que escucharas hasta que termine de hablar y luego responderé lo que quieras, ¿es un trato?

-Mi prometida me esta proponiendo tratos, pero si te desconozco Anie Britter, ¿realmente es usted mi prometida? -dijo el burlón,

-Archie no es un juego, lo que tengo que decirte es serio y necesito que me prometas escuchar con tranquilidad lo que voy a decirte -Dijo ella con decisión.

–Entonces es algo muy serio -dijo él poniendo mas atención a su prometida,

-Si lo es amor mío, lo es, se trata de Candy y… Terry.

-Anie no me hables de ese maldito ingles, porque te juro que…

-Prometiste mantenerte sereno Archivald Conrwell -dijo Anie con seriedad- siéntate por favor y escúchame de una buena vez.

Archie al escuchar el tono decidido con que le hablaba su prometida se sentó en silencio nunca la había visto así y eso lo alarmo, nunca había visto de esa manera a Anie entonces pensó que lo iba a escuchar si era bastante delicado.

-Muy bien Archie voy a contarte todo pero promete que harás uso de toda tu paciencia, trataras de ser comprensivo y empático, -Archie solo levanto la ceja,

-Anie ya dilo de una buena vez me estas asustando… -dijo Achie cada vez mas intrigado. Anie suspiro muy hondo y se armo de valor como nunca antes ya que realmente no sabía como iba a reaccionar Archie ante toda la historia.

–Muy bien pues comencemos por el principio -dijo mirando a Archie, él le brindo una tierna sonrisa para infundirle valor ya que veía claramente que a la chica le era difícil lo que iba a decir- Archie… mira yo… nosotros… este… bueno… Candy… ¡ay dios mío que difícil es esto! -Archie se armo de mucha paciencia y tomo la mano de la chica,

-Anie solo dilo,

-Esta bien -suspiro hondo- se que no llevas una buena relación con Terry porque a mi parecer tienen un carácter muy parecido a excepción de que Terry es un solitario y brabucón y tu mi amor siempre tuviste el cariño de tu familia y creciste rodeado de amor.

**Flash Back**

Archie bajo la mirada y no le quedo mas remedio que admitir que era verdad, los dos tenían un carácter impulsivo, no se cohibían fácilmente y a su parecer los dos eran bastante… apasionados, sonrió, él lo sabia bien y a Anie le constaba aquello quizá por eso, porque Terry era muy parecido en ímpetus a él, le costaba congeniar con el ingles en la época del colegio, hervía de rabia de pensar que Terry acariciaba a Candy de la forma pasional en que el hubiera deseado hacerlo, eso lo volvía loco, el día que descubrió que ellos se veían furtivamente en el bosquecillo del colegio su pecho estallo de celos al notar el cambio de Candy, ya no era la chiquilla llorona y desvalida que dejaron en Lakewood tras la muerte de Anthony, si no que era la misma del pasado y aun mas feliz que antes.

Inmediatamente intuyo el por que ella se desaparecía misteriosamente, constantemente había un rubor en sus mejillas, en un instante estaba furiosa sin razón aparente y al minuto siguiente estaba feliz como si nada, luego cuando presencio ese regalo tan personal que ella le dio al aristócrata y ser testigo de la forma tan intima en como se hablaban y trataban al grado de que ella podía arrebatarle un cigarro y él cual niño pequeño recibió ese regaño sin chistar, cuando el sabia del carácter de los mil demonios que el ingles se cargaba, verlos charlar sentarse juntos y escuchar a Terry tocar la armónica que ella le regalo fue el caos, no recordó ninguna ocasión en que ni siquiera a Anthony ella le obsequiara nada que fuera de su propiedad.

-Están enamorados… -admitió con rencor en el pasado- Candy pero ¿porque precisamente de él? Después de los hechos que sucedieron con Candy y Anie, de que se diera cuenta que hubiera sido igual que Candy se enamorara de cualquier chico en el planeta él no lo entendería, la tenia tan ligada en su mente a los tres paladines que no concebía a Candy de ninguna otra forma, estuvo confundido por algún tiempo tratando de acomodar sus sentimientos con la ayuda de su hermano.

El al igual que Stear la tenían tan metida en el corazón por todas las experiencia que vivieron junto a ella, por Anthony, por el mutuo recelo hacia los Legan, por verla tan indefensa ante la vida que sintieron era su deber protegerla, luego la adopción, la desgracia, fue difícil para Archie darse cuenta que para esa niña ellos eran solo sus adorados primos, que ella los adoraba pero no como mujer sino como si fuera su hermana, Archie entonces comprendió que lo que sentía por la niña Britter, no era igual a lo que sentía por Candy, ella no le inspiraba protegerla o saber si se había metido en problemas o no y como ayudarla; Anie le inspiraba un desasosiego unas ganas de verla continuamente ella con su delicadeza lleno su vida de belleza, de detalles, que poco a poco lo fueron haciendo ver que era la chica que el necesitaba y amaba, esa playa virgen a donde ir a calmar las tempestades de su océano, esa era la chica que el buscaba en Candy, claro al fin entendió que siendo los dos de caracteres tan voluntariosos seguramente no harían una buena pareja, a El le gustaba lo sofisticado, el arte y las buenas maneras, la alta sociedad, el había nacido para esa vida y no era su culpa, lo llevaba en las venas y Candy era un espíritu libre que seguramente a su lado seria como un pájaro en una jaula.

Aunque a él le divertía la forma de Candy tan natural y casi salvaje de ser, lo mas seguro era que ya en la vida cotidiana eso seria para ellos un gran problema. Además aparte de todas esas conclusiones que llego gracias a Stear y a su relación con Patricia, quien a su vez había encontrado en ella el remanso que necesitaba alguien con sus mismos intereses y que pensaba muy parecido a él, que caminara en la misma dirección, que lo comprendiera y lo quisiera solo a él, Archie fue descubriendo que Anie era realmente el justo complemento que él necesitaba, alguien que con su candor y paciencia lo calmaban cuando él perdía la cabeza, lo hacia entrar en razón sin siquiera él notarlo, lo sosegaba, lo entendía, lo amaba y solo a él.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Adelante mi amor te escucho -le dijo Archie al terminar de recordar todo lo que paso para llegar a merecerse el corazón de Anie Britter. Anie que seguramente imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometido prosiguió.

-Archie… en Pittsburg en la casa de Gerard esta Terry tratando de reconquistar a Candy…

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? -Fue la contestación de Archie,

-Archie cálmate deja contarte como es que…

-¡Pero como se atreve!, ¿quien lo invito?, ¿Gerard lo sabe? en este mismo momento le mandaré un cable a Albert para que…

-¡Noooo por favor Archie! Dijiste que me escucharías y aun no termino de hablar -dijo ella molesta- Mira, Candy aun lo ama y él también a ella eso ya lo sabemos todos, incluso lo sabe Albert y eso del compromiso pues no se de donde salió pero…

-No es verdad Anie -dijo Archie tratando de calmarse- Albert no lo dijo a la tía abuela y a mi él nunca dijo que se casarían pero ya sabes como es la prensa y públicaaron esa noticia falsa, el caso es que el daño esta hecho y al tía abuela le pide a Albert que ahora se case con ella, pero ¿tu no lo sabias?

-No, nosotras nos enteramos del supuesto compromiso por Terry -dijo ella sin pensar,

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú hablaste con Terry? ¿Tú y Patricia? ¡Dios ahora si que no entiendo nada! además ¡me engañaste Anie Britter! -dijo él molesto- tu viaje a Nueva York fue para buscarlo ¿Candy las mando? ¿Que esta sucediendo? -dijo ya fuera de control.

-¡NO Archie! ella no nos mando nosotras fuimos a buscarlo a él por convicción propia -Archie la miraba con asombro realmente desconocía a esa mujer, donde quedo la callada y tímida Anie que el conocía.

-Mira permíteme explicarte, en Philadelphia después de que paso todo y como nosotros arruinamos el rencuentro de ellos dos, yo fui testigo de cómo Patty fue y abofeteo a Terry en la estación de trenes, le reclamaba un montón de cosas, entonces yo la encare y no tuvo mas remedio que contarme todo -Archie se quedo en silencio escuchando el relato de Anie.

Así fue como Archie se entero del plan que la abuela Martha, Patricia y Gerard estaban tramando para juntar a Candy y Terry, como Gerard la hipnotizo para que enfrentara sus miedos y pudiera ella vivir tranquila con Terry o sin él. Faltaba comprobar que Terry también siguiera amando a Candy y no tuvieron que espera mucho, eso se dio sin que ellos intervinieran allá en Philadelphia, pero como las cosas no salieron nada bien, dijo mirando a Archie el cual lanzó un bufido de solo recordarlo, entonces entraría en marcha el plan que la abuela Martha tenia en mente desde el principio, por lo menos ese encuentro sirvió para constatar que los dos aun seguían queriéndose.

-En ese momento fue cuando yo me entere de todo y me uní a ellos para ayudarlos, Candy nos a dado mucho a todos Archie y a estado allí cuando la necesitamos, cada uno tiene razones personales para ayudarla a que sea feliz, yo… se lo que es el amor, soy muy feliz a tu lado muy pronto seré tu esposa y tendremos otras obligaciones me gustaría que ella fuera feliz igual que nosotros lo somos y su felicidad mi amor, esta al lado de Terry.

El la ama, no sabes cuanto la ama, cuando fuimos a buscarlo por mandato de Martha para entregarle la carta que ella le enviaba, hubieras visto como se puso, estaba que ardía de celos porque creía que Candy se casaba con Albert, me imagino que se entero por el periódico y después de haberla visto y haber… bueno ya sabes, pues estaba terriblemente herido y celoso, al final no quiso escucharnos y creía que Albert nos había mandado jajajajaja el muy tonto, ahora que lo pienso Terry es tan parecido a ti jajajaja cuando se enfada no hay poder humano que lo calme jajajaja

-Anie no me compares con él -dijo Archie fingiendo molestia,

-Jamás mi amor tu eres único para mi, -planto un suave beso en los labios de Archie, este inmediatamente respondió besándola con pasión- tranquilo amor si seguimos no terminare de contarte, los besos vendrán después -dijo Anie separándose de Archie.

-Esta bien, a ver, que más les dijo ese imb… ingles.

–Bueno pues, estaba tan fuera de si que tuve que decirle la verdad, que no se casaba con Albert y que ella lo amaba a él desde siempre, le entregamos la carta de Martha y nos fuimos, no esperamos por la respuesta ya que él todavía tenia que leer la carta con la propuesta de Martha, que por lo visto dio resultado porque en este momento esta tratando de convencer a Candy de volver con él.

-No creo que ella se niegue después de lo de Philadelphia -dijo Archie apenado,

- Si amor pero recuerda que esta Susana de por medio, y ese pequeño detalle es lo que los a mantenido separados todo ese tiempo -Le contesto Anie,

–Tienes razón me había olvidado de su "prometida". Anie, Candy ya sabe del compromiso, George se lo contó a Albert cuando ella volvió de Philadelphia, ya me imagino lo que a de haber sentido la pobre chica después del rencuentro con Terry y saberse comprometida con Albert… por esa razón se fue a Pittsburg evitando a Albert quizá por pena, por resentimiento hacia nosotros…. ¡Ahh! Pero que complicado -Dijo Archie.

-Al parecer hemos unidos las partes del rompecabezas Archie -dijo Anie pensativa- en estos momentos ellos están tratando de enamorarse otra vez,

-¿Cómo es eso Anie? si ya lo están, -Dijo Archie con burla,

-Mi amor, Candy no sabe que Terry esta ahí,

-¿Cómo? pero entonces, -dijo el sorprendido,

-Mira recibí un telegrama de Patty donde me conto escuetamente que Terry se hace pasar por un amigo de Gerard, un duque francés llamado Andrea Berutti, trata de ganarse a Candy otra vez que romántico ¿no?

-Quieres que te diga la verdad, a Candy no le gustan las mentiras, ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que entre todos la engañamos? me incluyo porque ahora que lo sé me eh vuelto cómplice de mi prometida ¿tu crees que nos pueda perdonar? y que sobre todo perdone a Terry por engañarla,

-Yo lo haría, yo perdone a Candy, a ti, a mi misma… perdone a Candy cuando creí que me había traicionado, te perdone a ti por haberla querido, pero sobre todo me perdone a misma, por ser tan insegura y por depender de los demás, créeme fue difícil aceptar que tu… sintieras algo por Candy pero yo me esforcé por ser mejor, por enamorarte, por ganar tu atención y tu amor y lo logre, -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Anie yo…

-No digas nada mi amor, eso ya quedo muy atrás, es pasado; lo que quiero decir es que si yo fui capaz de perdonar por amor, porque te amo, creo que Candy después de todo lo que a vivió y sufrido quizá si le cueste perdonarlo por engañarla así pero, yo creo que al final ella se echara a sus brazos y serán muy felices al fin -se levanto coquetamente y se sentó en las piernas de Archie.

-Señorita Britter que dirán sus pad…

-No los menciones en este momento, no arruines el momento romántico tonto -comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Archie recorría el cuerpo de Anie sobre el hermoso vestido azul marino que tan bien le sentaba a Anie, recorrió con gentileza sus pechos, su cadera, sus muslos, levanto el vestido metió la mano bajo el montón de refajos, acaricio las piernas de su prometida tentó la suavidad de sus medias de seda y el liguero que las sujetaba pero no se atrevió a ir mas allá porque después no se detendría. Ambos lo sabían y se separaron a un paso de perder la sensatez y el control de sus emociones, tenían mucho tiempo tentando al deseo ellos se amaban habían aprendido a confiar a conocerse tan bien que un solo beso en la mejilla ya no bastaba.

Archie tenia un fuerte temperamento en todos los sentidos, era un chico amable culto y respetuoso pero también tenia ímpetu y emprendía con arrojo lo que se le pusiera en frente, era apasionado y ardoroso con Anie, tierno y delicado al mismo tiempo sabiendo que entre sus brazos latía el corazón gentil y apasionado de la mujer que amaba y no deseaba ofenderla ni dañarla de ninguna manera.

Anie como toda dama de sociedad que asistía a múltiples reuniones y fiestas, escuchaba en silencio las platicas de las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes damas casadas donde aconsejaban a las que estaban a punto de casarse a no permitir que las engañaran, sugerían que le dieran al novio o al prometido lo que quería para que no lo buscaran en otra parte.

Algunas tontas que creyeron en esas palabras llenas de malicia siguieron al pie de la letra los sabios consejos de aquellas frustradas mujeres a quienes sus maridos les eran infieles pero no solos por esos motivos sino por miles más. Así se supo de varias chicas que al parecer al poco tiempo de tener su compromiso y matrimonio en puerta ya no había tal y misteriosamente sus padres las llevaban de viaje y después de un año volvían como si nada o que se habían casado en el extranjero o jamás se supo de ellas.

Anie era una chica inteligente había dejado de ser la tonta e insegura de antes, comenzó a leer, a estudiar, su objetivo no era ser una letrada como Patty pero si quería ser la mejor esposa para Archie, la mujer de la que él estuviera orgulloso y supuso que si esas mujeres hablaban de aquella manera era por alguna razón. Comenzó a leer sobre feminismo sobre el arte de amar a un hombre, claro todo aquello a escondidas de su madre quien no aprobaría dichos libros. Así fue ganándose la admiración de Archie pulió aun mas su alma de mujer y su personalidad a puerta cerrada, la forma de ser con su amado cuando nadie miraba lo conquisto a tal grado sin necesidad de bajezas o malas trampas pero Archie bien lo sabia ella, no iba a quedarse solo mirando, así que él sin saberlo fue marcándole la pauta de como quería ser amado y ella fue aprendiendo a ser la mujer que el necesitaba.

Mientras seguían siendo el ejemplo del decoro ante todo el mundo, cuando quedaban solos que cada vez procuraban cuidadosamente estarlo mas, los jugueteos y caricias, las confidencias, los sueños mutuos, salían de sus almas para compartirlos, Anie amo mas a ese hombre que ante todo era un caballero y nunca a pesar del intercambio atrevido de caricias y besos nunca llego a tomar de ella lo que ansiaba con su alma hasta convertirla en su esposa, él se lo repetía mil veces cuando estaban a punto de perder la cabeza, por lo que inmediatamente se detenían.

Pero sus sentimientos crecían al igual que el deseo, Archivald como todo un hombre no quería darle un vergonzoso futuro a Anie si algo salía mal, se volvía loco de imaginar a Anie embarazada de él ansiaba que así fuera, pero no quería que sucediera de esa manera, él la amaba demasiado para someterla a tal humillación publica de casarse apresuradamente ante esas circunstancias, así que pacientemente espero hasta hacerse un lugar dentro de la compañía familiar bajo sus propios meritos y esfuerzos una vez que lo logro y fue llamado el vicepresidente del emporio Adley, lo primero que paso por su mente fue casarse inmediatamente con la mujer que amaba.

Ellos habían edificado una relación solida basada en amor real y confianza, Anie seguía siendo tímida y tranquila una dama admirada por sus modales exquisitos y perfectos frente a los demás, pero junto a Archie el amor de su vida el único, cuando estaban a solas lejos de las miradas curiosas, ella se volvía la mujer que su prometido necesitaba y dejaba atrás las poses de dama de buena familia, para ser solo mujer.

-Amor mío entiende a Terry y Candy, dales la oportunidad de arreglar su relación, su vida, ya no te interpongas entre ellos por favor, se que hiciste un promesa con Anthony y con Stear hace mucho tiempo pero, ellos no podían imaginarse el rumbo que tomarían las cosas; Stear ni siquiera se entero que Candy y Terry rompieron ni bajo que circunstancias, estoy segura de que si ellos estuvieran aquí aun Anthony desearía la felicidad de Candy.

Ellos sienten lo mismo que nosotros tu los viste cuando estaban juntos, por dios Archie ellos se aman, se aman demasiado; no te pareció tierno verlos así abrazados besándose desesperadamente tenían mucho tiempo de no verse…. No puedo imaginar lo que han sufrido ambos estando lejos el uno del otro, si yo tuviera que separarme de ti no lo soportaría ¿tú lo harías? ¿Podrías vivir alejado de mí, de mis besos y caricias? Yo moriría si alguien me separara de ti -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora entiendes mis motivos para ayudarla, para hacer lo que sea necesario para que ellos tengan una oportunidad, lo que se hizo es ponerles el escenario para que se reencontraran nada mas, lo demás depende de ellos de su amor, ¿me entiendes?

Archie aun teniéndola sentada en sus piernas abrazándola como si fuera una niña entendió la postura de Anie, tampoco imaginaba como seria pasar tres largos años lejos de ella sin verla, sin hablarle, sin saber de su vida y lo peor de todo amándola cada vez mas. Comprendió entonces la tristeza constante en la que vivió Candy todo ese tiempo, su mente hizo rápidamente una retrospectiva del pasado.

Ellos viviendo felices llevando una vida plena aun Patricia que había superado la perdida de Stear pero Candy solo sonreía disfrazando tras su mirada el dolor de quedarse anclada en el pasado viviendo del recuerdo de un amor frustrado que no llegó a realizarse, recordó con dolor como ella marcho a Nueva York con todas sus ilusiones en una pequeña maleta, para verla regresar a los tres días enferma con fiebre, con una herida de muerte en el corazón que hasta hoy le seguía minando lentamente la vida sin que ellos repararan un segundo en ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Seguramente Terry debió estar igual, nunca supimos por Candy el por que terminaron realmente, pero el tiempo nos hizo comprender el motivo real, una deuda de honor, un sacrificio de amor mal entendido por todos, una decisión dura, terrible, dolorosa, pero que al parecer para ellos dos fue lo mejor o eso fue lo que creyeron, el tiempo les mostro con crueldad que se equivocaron.

¿Quien podría reprocharles algo? solo ellos dos se entendían, nunca conocimos detalles de su relación ella era muy reservada, pero al mirar sus ojos y ver la amplia sonrisa que tenia todos los días era la evidencia mas notoria de que estaba enamorada y era muy feliz a pesar de las circunstancias de su relación, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, de Eliza y sus constantes ataques, aun así Candy vivía enamorada de Terry y si ella había logrado entrar en el corazón de ese ser tan hosco seguramente lo que encontró dentro de esa dura coraza fue a un ser digno de ser amado por tan sublime criatura como lo es Candy.

Todos habían madurado y crecido desde entonces, Albert había tomado el mando de la familia y de las empresas, dejo de ser el trotamundos que nadie conocía; El y Anie había cambiado también y su relación era mas fuerte que nunca, Patricia había estudiado y se había convertido en Maestra, solo Candy se quedo en el mismo sitio siendo enfermera pero anclada al pasado a un amor que la atormentaba pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Era verdad había que darles a esos dos testarudos una oportunidad para que arreglaran de una vez por todas su situación sea el estar juntos o seguir separados para siempre pero esa decisión seria solo de ellos y nadie tendría que entrometerse, Archie llego a esa contundente conclusión.

-Esta bien Anie te entiendo y comprendo el porque no confiaron en mi para ayudarlos, eh sido un mezquino, un incomprensivo, un verdadero orate,

-Si mi amor pero el orate que yo adoro -dijo Anie con una sonrisa,

-Óigame señorita mas respeto para su prometido -dijo Archie con tono serio, Anie sonrió coquetamente a lo cual él no pudo resistirse, volvió a besarla.

-Archie prométeme que estarás tranquilo pase lo que pase ya no debemos entrometernos mas, lo que nos tocaba ya esta hecho ahora solo es cuestión de ellos dos, el entenderse y arreglar su situación sea como sea,

-¡Un momento! ¿Sea como sea?, ¿a que te refieres? ¡Eso si que no Anie Britter! él tendrá que respetarla quiera o no,

-Por favor Archie ya somos adultos y ellos sabrán lo que hacen, eso no nos concierne o ¿acaso ya olvido que usted mete la mano bajo el vestido de su novia? Eso no es muy caballeroso tampoco -dijo ella acariciando los cabellos de Archie con sensualidad y rozando seductoramente su nariz con ellos,

-Anie no me tientes que estamos en un lugar donde no tienes a donde correr mi amor.

-Y quien dice que quiero huir, yo nunca huiría de ti -dijo jalándolo del cabello y besándolo suavemente.

-No vas a convencerme señorita Britter -dijo él dudoso, sin mucha confianza en la voz, ella comenzó a bajar el saco de Archie por sus hombros arrugándolo terriblemente acaricio el pecho desato el chaleco y metió las manos tocando la suavidad de la camisa finísima que Archie llevaba- Anie por favor, no hagas eso, no en este lugar… no hay escapatoria alguna… estamos solos… nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos y… me estas volviendo loco mujer… -Archie estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente.

-Archie prométeme que no harás nada en contra de Terry si él y Candy deciden… lo que decidan; tu lo aceptaras, -decía ella mordiendo su mandíbula y besando suavemente su oreja- deja que gocen del amor como lo hacemos nosotros… -decía ella suspirando contra su piel volviendo loco a Archie con sus mimos,

-¿Vas a chantajearme mujer?…

-Si, quiero que me lo prometas o no habrá más cariñitos como estos, hasta que nos casemos -dijo ella segura.

-¿Queeee? Eso no es justo mi amor sabes que no puedo resistirlo, no puedo vivir sin besar tus labios… -la besaba muy despacio para que la pasión no explotara- Y no me hagas pensar en… Candy y Terry juntos…. porque vomitare,

-¡Archie! -dijo Anie escandalizada.

–Lo único que quiero tener en mi mente es tu imagen y nada mas -dijo el besándola,

-Archie es en serio ¡promételo! -dijo Anie decidida,

-¿mhm? Y ¿que me darás a cambio querida? -dijo Archie con malicia,

-¿Me chantajeas tu a mi? -dijo ella divertida,

-Si, eso que me pides requiere de mucha voluntad de mi parte y no pensaras que me quede con las manos vacías ante tal esfuerzo -dijo el mirándola divertido.

-¡Archival Conrwell no estas en el trabajo! -dijo Anie molesta,

-No, pero esto es una negociación querida -dijo el cada vez más divertido,

-Esta bien ¿que quieres? -dijo ella pensando si no se arrepentiría después de haber dejado las opciones totalmente abiertas,

-Quiero mirarte… -dijo él con deseo. Anie no lo podía creer pero y ¿si después no lo resistían? Cada vez les resultaba mas difícil contener la pasión que se tenían, que mas daba ya iban a casarse de todas formas; se levanto y Archie apenas y pudo creer que ella aceptaba la condición.

Se puso de espaldas a él y le pidió que desabotonara su vestido, él se levanto y con manos temblorosas desabotono muy lentamente cada diminuto botón haciendo estremecer a Anie, ya había amaneció y la luz del sol entraba por entero al camarote, cuando estaba a media espalda pudo admirar la blanca piel de su prometida la femenina camisola y el sensual corsé de encaje color rosa que Anie llevaba, apretó los ojos ante la sublime visión, tomándola por la cintura beso su espalda en medio de los omoplatos haciendo que Anie lanzara un suspiro muy profundo, inmediatamente volvió a abrochar los botones hasta su cuello, la hizo girar frente a él.

-Listo mi amor, cumpliré mi promesa -dijo el con los ojos obscurecidos,

-Pero… -Anie estaba totalmente confundida ella pensó que él- Archie yo creí que…

-No, bueno si, ¡lo deseo lo sabes! Pero bajo tu vestido pude ver un tesoro muy hermoso, digno de disfrutarse muy lentamente y este lugar no es el indicado mi amor, lo que vi me basta por ahora, Anie gracias por entregarte con esa convicción, por confiar en mi, por amarme tanto como lo hago yo y cumpliré la promesa que te hice por amor a ti, por Candy y aun por ese idiota ingles que ojala la haga feliz, como yo te haré a ti porque te amo.

–Archie… -Anie estaba emocionada- Gracias amor mío…

* * *

**30 de Octubre Mansión Bonot medio día.**

Martha miraba de soslayo a las chicas frente a ella picando los alimentos de su plato, estaban totalmente mudas cada uno en su mundo, Patricia estaba mirándola pero parecía que su mirada la traspasaba tenia una sonrisa en los labios seguramente porque ya había arreglado su situación con Gerard eso le daba mucho gusto, que Patricia su querida nieta se diera la oportunidad de buscar la felicidad ella sabia que Gerard era un hombre de mundo que lo había recorrido y vivido lo suficiente como para encontrar en Patricia eso que el necesitaba para ser un hombre completo, ella lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura que si Patty ponía algo de su parte podrían ser muy felices.

Patricia estaba perdida en sus recuerdos por lo que sucedió la tarde de ayer.

-Patricia ayer por la noche lo que paso con Angelic… bueno yo… necesito darte una explicación.

-No es necesario que lo hagas entiendo perfectamente la situación, no soy tonta Gerard.

-Patricia por favor yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, solo que no quiero que pienses que mentí, lo que pasa es que… -¡demonios porque esta mujercita me roba la calma y me hace tartamudear! Maldecía para si mismo.

-Gerard, mira no me mal entiendas, no es necesario que me digas nada de tu pasado, de verdad; imagino que… debes haber tenido relaciones anteriores al igual que yo tuve una, así que… solo te pido que seas sincero Gerard.

-¿Sincero? -Dijo Gerard tratando de entender a la chica que bien sabia él que lo que estaba diciendo le costaba muchísimo trabajo.

-Si mira, yo no tengo derecho de pedir ninguna explicación tu y yo no somos nada y pues…

Gerard voltea rápidamente la toma por los hombros frente a él, Patricia sorprendida no sabe que decir.

-Mira Patricia Obrien no somos nada porque tu así lo quisiste, Patricia, yo quiero una relación contigo, una relación seria, jamás quiero que pienses que tu eres un juego para mi. ¡Eso jamás! yo te quiero Patty -dijo el acercándose a ella- ¡si lo admito!, la verdad fui un estúpido anoche pero me tomo por sorpresa, no sé si te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar pero tu me pediste sinceridad y una buena relación se basa precisamente en ello.

Patty… ¡demonios! sabes que fama tenemos los franceses, nos gusta disfrutar la vida, vivirla, gozarla, yo soy soltero y soy hombre Patricia Obrian, Angelic fue una… una relación ocasional… nos veíamos cuando queríamos si lo deseábamos y nos apetecía, a sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo, nos entendíamos bien pero nada mas, nunca hubo entre los dos sentimientos profundos solo fue ardor, ella lo sabe y créeme, estaba tan concentrado en ti que no repare en hablar con ella y dar por terminado definitivamente ese tipo de relación que llevábamos, te juró que a ella no le importo demasiado los franceses somos así…

Patricia esquivo su mirada, ¿que le estaba diciendo? Que todos los franceses eran infieles, que les gustaba experimentar, que para ellos ser francés era lo mismo que ser "liberal o libertino".

-Soy francés no lo niego crecí en esa cultura, con ese estilo de vida pero eso solo dura Querida Patricia, hasta que encontramos el verdadero amor y yo ya lo encontré -dijo el tomándola del mentón y haciéndola voltear para que lo mirara de frente.

-Patty tu eres la mujer que yo quiero por compañera, eres inteligente, hermosa, eres la única mujer que me a hecho sentir que las piernas se me hacen gelatina cuando estoy con ella, que amenaza mi seguridad y me pone mas nervioso que un acto donde esta en juego mi vida.

Patricia perdóname si te cause daño, nunca fue mi intención no volverá a ocurrir… si tu me entregas tu corazón yo me esforzare porque me ames, por hacerte feliz, me gustas tal como eres, me gustaría tanto develar tus secretos… me atraes como una polilla a la luz, me vuelves loco, desespero, me muero de miedo al solo pensar que tu no me darás ni una sola oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti…

Gerard tenia a Patricia atrapada en sus brazos ella estaba tan abrumada ante tal declaración de amor, la piel se le enchinaba al escuchar la sensual voz del mago confesándole lo que ella le provocaba.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, ella no se sentía capaz de despertar en un hombre como Gerard todo eso, ni siquiera pasaba por su mente el volverse a enamorar, el miedo natural que se presenta cuando la felicidad esta al alcance de nuestras manos nos cimbra y nos hace dudar, creemos que es imposible poder ser tan feliz como nuestros oídos lo escuchan.

-Patricia no tienes que contestarme en este momento pero quiero que lo pienses, porque después de todo esto, tendré que irme a otra ciudad a seguir con mi trabajo y regresaré a Francia para Navidad pero no quiero irme, si tu me das un si yo regresaré por ti y me quedaré contigo, por favor piénsalo mis intenciones son serias Patricia, quiero que seas mi compañera, que seas mi pareja el día del baile tu y solo tu, esa noche quiero que me des tu respuesta ¿estas de acuerdo? ¿Podrías darme unos días mas de aliento al saber que tengo una ilusión a la cual aferrarme aun?

Patricia solo asintió, ella quería gritarle en ese momento que lo amaba, que ya lo amaba que su corazón era para él, que era el dueño y Señor de sus días, pero no pudo hablar.

Gerard se sintió feliz al obtener un si, un escueto si de su amada pero era un aliento para él, una tabla a la cual asirse con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo contenerse mas, arrastro a Patty detrás de un árbol donde nadie pudiera verlos, ella completamente abrumada y con ese sentimiento que le causo Gerard en su habitación la otra noche se dejo conducir, el mago dio una rápida mirada y se sintió como un adolescente escondiéndose de sus padres, abrazo con mas fuerza a Patricia estaba terriblemente eufórico ya ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos, quería entrar en ella en su mundo develar el misterio que Patricia Obrien representaba para él. Ella era territorio virgen, sin explorar y eso lo atraía aun más, quería ser él el primero en cruzar ese Amazonas inhóspito, quería conquistarlo y declararse dueño de él.

La miraba tan profundamente toco con delicadeza su rostro, Patricia no pudo resistir mas y cerro los ojos adelanto un poco el rostro y Gerard Feliz tomo lo que ella tímidamente le ofrecía, eso lo excitaba no podía evitarlo, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos amarla, conocerla, tenerla solo para él, beso a esa mujer despacio conteniendo sus instintos, quería llevarla paso a paso para no asustarla, quería bajar completamente sus defensas hasta hacerla rendir, quería estimular a la mujer, quería ir despojándola poco a poco de la niña, él había aprendido a ser paciente, saber esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para aprender a dominar y eso era lo que él quería, quería dominarla, quería, pedía a gritos que Patricia lo dominara, lo doblegara, ansiaba eso con todo su corazón, tuvo que admitir que Patty, su Patty lo tenia en un puño y ella ni siquiera estaba enterada.

Patricia recordaba todo aquello y se sentía feliz, nerviosa, estaba más que dispuesta a seguir a Gerard al fin del mundo pero como le había dicho Candy debía mantenerlo en el suspenso aunque fuera un poco.

Suspiro muy profundo sin poder evitarlo ya ansiaba saber que se sentiría ser la novia de Gerard y mantener una relación "seria" como él lo llamo. Seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones del día de ayer, ansiaba el minuto de el día de hoy cuando volviera a verlo y deseaba el mañana que les esperaba… juntos.

Candy era todo lo contrario a Patricia, mientras su amiga tenia una cara de ensoñación y enamorada, Candy volvía nuevamente a tener esas ojeras en su bello rostro, otra vez una noche perturbadora la hacia su presa pero lo que le sucedió anoche no la dejo con el corazón destrozado si no que la dejo completamente confundida, sitiándose una mala mujer, creyó que por fin había perdido la razón, avergonzada no tenia a quien decírselo, ni siquiera se lo podía decir a Martha, era demasiado intimo para contar, bajo a comer porque se moría de hambre ya que durante la mañana se quedo encerrada en su cuarto tratando de dar una explicación a lo que vivió anoche… con el Duque francés.

**Madrugada del 30 de Octubre**

Estaba tan cansada por no poder conciliar el sueño, de tanto pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el día todo lo que vivió con el duque las confesiones, sus galanteos, sus regalos, en como él mostraba bastante interés por ella y de pronto parecía al mismo tiempo rechazarla, se burlaba de ella, la exasperaba, la hacia rabiar con su comportamiento y cuando ella lo creía mas irritante a punto de darle un merecido golpe él se mostraba tan gentil, tan galán, la hacia sentir protegida, cuidada no podía definirlo, esa forma en como fue por ella llevándosela casi a la fuerza y con solo una mirada intimido a los caballeros que la saludan, a cada momento le recordaba a Terry y se sentía aun peor porque le gustaba imaginar, engañarse, creer que era con él con quien estaba, que era Terry quien la cuidaba, quien la celaba, que fue él quien la hizo sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones cuando cabalgaron juntos, tanto fue su deseo de imaginar que era Terry, que se dejo sumergir en el mar de turbulencias de la excitación pero al regresar de vuelta a la realidad era otro hombre el que tenia al lado y eso la perturbaba terriblemente.

Cuando al fin el sueño la venció se acomodo en la cama miro hacia el ventanal sus parpados estaban tan pesados que apenas pudo distinguir una silueta tras la ventana.

Pudo ver una capa que el viento hacia ondular, un hombre que la miraba no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba completamente obscuro él abrió las puertas de par en par entro en su alcoba, al verlo de espaldas mientras cerraba el balcón supo inmediatamente quien era, sus parpados estaban tan cansados que hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por abrirlos estaba exhausta y entre cada mirada que podía enfocar, veía al Duque dirigirse a la chimenea con toda calma encenderla y volverse hasta quedar frente a ella, lo observo entre parpadeos que sus ojos le permitían desprenderse de su capa, luego de la boina y de la parte superior de su pijama azul, ella se asombro al verlo desvestirse frente a sus cansados ojos pero inexplicablemente no podía moverse el cuerpo, le dolía, estaba muy cansada; él se acerco a ella, gateo sobre la cama hasta estar en cima de su cuerpo y la miro largamente, ella no podía articular palabra y sus ojos parecían ir despertando del letargo, no sentía aun el peso del cuerpo de ese hombre que tenia encima, él permanecía aprisionándola con brazos y piernas pero sin tocarla, la seguía mirando.

-Duque… que es lo que hace aquí… -pudo al fin hilar una frase.

El solo la miro y sonrió.

-Je suis venu pour vous de Marie-Antoinette (He venido por ti Marie Antoinett)

Retiro los anteojos tan extraños que llamaban tanto la atención de Candy se estiro y los dejo sobre la mesa de noche, entonces al fin pudo mirar sin ese velo amarillo esos ojos, eran de un azul zafiro tan intenso el mar estaba en tempestad dentro de ellos, ella entre abrió los labios y musito muy quedo un nombre casi inaudible,

- Terry… -cerró los ojos, eso detono la pasión entre los dos ya no hubo palabras solo sentimientos.

El Duque de un jalón quito las colchas que cubrían el cuerpo de Candice ella no se opuso para nada ni se detuvo a pensar que lo llamo con otro nombre y a él no le importo, se seguían mirando atrapados en la embriagadora cercanía de su calor, se dejo caer lentamente sobre ella haciéndola sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, ella solo jadeaba suavemente, al recibir ansiosa todo el peso del hombre no pudo resistirlo mas, estaba completamente abandonada a la voluntad del invasor.

La beso suavemente por minutos interminables, le mordió los labios jalaba suavemente su labio inferior, luego el superior, con la punta de su lengua los degustaba, los succionaba ávidamente bebiendo su dulce néctar volviéndola loca, no pudo mas y lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo a ella, lo beso, acaricio su cuello, los hombros, sus brazos duros y fuertes su espalda perfecta y ancha con todos los deseos reprimidos que tenia, el hombre se encendió como leña verde al fuego, lenta y ardorosamente; no pudieron mas la pasión los devoro, el con fiereza la desnudo, ella solo se dejaba someter ante el sentimiento de que hacia lo que su corazón gritaba ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho.

Le urgía entregarse a ese hombre tenia los ojos cerrados estaba perdida ante las febriles manos que recorrían su cuerpo explorándolo, estrujándolo, haciéndola enloquecer, la tenia desnuda a su merced en cualquier momento dejaría de ser doncella, no le importo; su cuerpo y sus impulsos fieros la dominaba, la razón estaba completamente anulada.

No supo en que momento él se despojo de su pantalón, al fin pudo sentir la piel caliente de su cuerpo firme, estaban sobre la cama hincados frente a frente, abrazados, besándose, acariciándose, revolviéndose los cabellos, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y su contraparte en el cuerpo del otro, se besaban con locura con pasión él se separo y busco con su boca sus pechos, ella se arqueo y se los ofreció sin vergüenza, estaba completamente vencida, convulsa de la pasión que sentía, tomo la cabeza del hombre con sus manos y la dirigió hacia abajo tomo su seno con la mano mientras el hombre le quemaba el cuello con su lengua y labios chupando, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, disfrutando el delicioso y suave camino hacia la colina dura que le ofrecía la mano de la mujer que estaba amando, ella jadeaba, con su mano temblorosa por el deseo le ofrecida su seno ya ansiaba sentirlo y con la otra mano lo urgía a bajar mas rápido, él lo sabia y la torturaba chupando la piel de su pecho tardando lo indecible mientras la sentía temblar.

En un rápido movimiento el Duque atrapó el pecho con su boca y ella gimió con fuerza, empezó a devorarlo sin ninguna sutileza, ella creyó desfallecer.

¿Como era posible que ella permitiera eso? la razón comenzó a ganar terreno, las preguntan incomodas empezaron a llenar su cabeza y el terror fue ganándole la batalla a la excitación, entre parpadeos, como si fueran flashazos miraba al hombre que la estaba tomando sin reparos sabiéndose dueño de ella, miraba y era el Duque quien besaba su cuello, cerraba los ojos porque el deseo la nublaba volvía a mirar porque el placer que estaba sintiendo la obligaba y veía a Terry chupar y devorar sus senos, ella se debatía entre el deber y el sentir no sabia que hacer pero no quería dejar de sentir la boca de ese hombre bebiendo en su pecho su misma alma.

No entendía por que los cuerpos de dos hombres la tomaban, dos hombres que eran el mismo o ¿acaso estaba loca? Tanto era su deseo de sentir a Terrence que permitió que otro la tomara sin ella poder oponerse ¿era la culpa de entregarse a otro, que no la dejaba en paz?

El lamio el pezón, lo mordió suavemente y lo chupo con los labios estirándolo haciendo que ella explotara sin permitirle poder pensar mas, entonces lo tomo nuevamente de la cabellera jalo los cabellos con desesperación pero las hebras eran interminables largas, sedosas, una cabellera suave que ella ya había acariciado antes, abrió los ojos al fin y miro con asombro que el hombre que la estaba tomando haciéndola su mujer tan solo con su boca no era otro que Terrence.

El al notar que ella ya no se movía levanto el rostro, pudo ver al fin el rostro de Terrence lleno de amor que la miraba con ternura, con deseo, con esa sonrisa que solo a ella le brindaba.

-Terry amor mío estas aquí… -dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-Si mi amada pecosa estoy aquí, estoy mas cerca de lo que crees…

-Terry…

Él ya no lo soporto mas y la empujo hacia la cama recostándose encima de ella abriéndose paso entre sus piernas se posiciono, la tomo haciéndola sentir por primera vez mujer. Mientras veía la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de su amada, su sonrisa, sus dulces y salvajes jadeos la hizo suya al fin, ella se le estaba entregando, él trataba de controlar su impetuosa necesidad de fundirse en ella con ardorosa violencia, de una vez y para siempre quería dejarle claro que él era el dueño absoluto de su vida de su cuerpo y de su corazón, eran ya demasiado el tiempo y los deseos reprimidos, la pasión contenida y exiliaba a un rincón del alma, la soledad, la tristeza, el amor enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras la penetraba y embestía con furia y ella lo recibía con urgencia, sintieron que todo aquello salió de sus corazones al mismo tiempo, desbocado y sin control.

Candy estaba extasiada acariciaba sus cabellos, sus piernas lo rodeaban con posesión, le besaba el pecho, los labios, mordía su hombro, succionaba sus pectorales, apretaba con sus manos sus duros brazos, recorría con sus uñas su espalda haciéndolo gemir, creyó que moriría de felicidad, era demasiado lo que sentía y no se arrepentía de demostrarle de esa manera que lo amaba, lo amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, ya era una adulta y ahora era una mujer, su mujer.

Olvido todo y se entrego totalmente a la pasión, hicieron el amor de mil formas, él parecía un semental dispuso a satisfacer a la insaciable fémina que convulsionaba bajo su cuerpo, fue una noche desbordada de excesos de pasión, de amor reprimido, abrieron de par en par las puertas de sus corazones y se entregaron todo en ese mismo lugar como si no hubiera un mañana, habían esperado demasiado para entregarse mutuamente el gran amor que tenia guardado él uno para el otro, no había otra manera de que se diera ese encuentro.

Se bebieron de un solo trago todo el licor del deseo destilado por el amor, Candy estaba montándolo febrilmente cuando él tomo por asalto sus pechos y ella estallo sintiéndose flotar, elevarse como una ligera pluma hacia el cielo, no lo soporto mas y todo su cuerpo vibro de deseo, sintió el corazón detenerse por un momento y las venas estallarle con la sangre hirviente que corría rápidamente por todo el cuerpo.

Los espasmos eran tan fuertes que comenzó a jadear desesperada y un fuerte gemido salió desde sus entrañas sin poder reprimirlo, Terry pronuncio las palabras que durante años Candy espero escuchar y conoció lo que es tocar con el alma un pedazo de cielo.

-Candy ¡te amoooooo¡

-Terry ¡ahhh!

Candy se levanto totalmente asustada, las convulsiones en su vientre eran tan intensas que la hicieron despertar, miro alrededor de la habitación estaba a oscuras la chimenea apagada pero ella ardía como volcán en erupción volvió a recostarse porque las pulsaciones de su vientre la estaban enloqueciendo, volvió a jadear y una gran humedad emano de su entrepierna lanzando un suave gemido que la hizo convulsionarse completa una vez mas.

Se aferro a las sabanas, se mordió los labios y apretó sus muslos mientras el huracán atravesaba como una onda expansiva llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se quedo quieta, confundida, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada, estaba bañada de sudor, el corazón amenazaba con estallar, el vientre convulsionaba sin control haciéndola jadear, sus entrañas apretaban con fuerza derramándose escapando de entre sus piernas, reclamando su contraparte masculina del cuerpo de Terrence, ese áspid imponente, erguido, arrogante, que quemo sus entrañas y se fundió en ellas, áspid furioso que ella domo con su cuerpo arrancándole el néctar de la vida pero inútiles eras sus esfuerzos, ella estaba completamente sola.

Esa fue la experiencia mas intensa que su propio cuerpo la había hecho experimentar, Candy después de calmarse y pidiendo al cielo que su vecino no la hubiera escuchado ya que no pudo evitar acallar su boca después de haber vivido por primera vez semejante experiencia, cuando su razón volvió a emerger de las profundidades de su corazón donde la sumergió su cabeza se hizo un nudo de confusión, no podía evitar sentirse plena y satisfecha, sentirse viva, feliz, sentir tan vívidamente aun sobre sus labios la boca de Terrence, su lengua, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía asustada, tuvo miedo de que tanto fuera su deseo de estar con Terry que su corazón le jugaba sucio cuando estaba cerca el Duque francés, a gritos la llamaba a reunirse con él, a buscarlo con la mirada, a no poder rechazar sus avances, sus obsequios, su alma deseaba, necesitaba tanto sentirse amada no podía evitar que su corazón quisiera engañarla y le mintiera diciéndole desesperado que él era Terry, que se abandonara en sus brazos y se dejara querer, que se dejara conducir, ella movía la cabeza con total negación, su razón, su intelecto le decía que eso era imposible.

Era cierto, no podía engañarse a si misma, encontraba mucho, quizá demasiado de Terry en Andrea Berruti pero ella culpaba a su corazón de eso… quería convencerse que así era.

Finalmente eran dos personas distintas y ella temió que su cercanía que sus galanteos fueran tan osados que su corazón no soportándolo mas, al fin hiciera que la razón se rindiera y ella terminara cometiendo un grave error, la cercanía del Duque la estaba trastornando la estaba mareando, la estaba embrujando sin poder evitarlo.

Lo soñó, lo sitió, luego ese hombre rubio desapareció y sus manos, su cuerpo, su aliento era el de Terrence, eran sus cabellos, era Terry quien la hizo suya anoche, ella se sentía tomada, amada, se sentía… confundida, totalmente perdida.

Así que determino que pasaría el menor tiempo posible en su cercanía, tocaba el brillante que pendía de su cuello, por mas que deseaba no quería quitárselo porque en el sueño vio a Terry chuparlo entre sus labios, recorrer la circunferencia de la fina cadena con su dedo haciéndola temblar, aquello la hacia erizar la piel, solo de recordar como con su lengua dibujo en su cuello el circulo infinito de la cadena, tomarla con los diente y jalarla hacia él, con sus dedos jugaba con el brillante luego acariciaba sus senos pero era Terry quien lo hacia, no el Duque francés que se lo había regalado, estaba en medio de una batalla interna entre dos hombres en los que no podía dejar de pensar, amaba a Terry con toda su alma pero el Duque la atraía con la fuerza de un imán, temió que no tendría la fortaleza para apartarlo de ella y aunque no quería admitirlo así era, no sabia que hacer se sentía una traidora, eso la entristecía y se odiaba por tener tales sentimientos, no alcanzaba a comprender porque su corazón estaba feliz, si, si, si, tampoco eso podía entenderlo estaba feliz, mientras que su mente era un completo caos.

Todo eso se caldeaba en el corazón y en la cabeza de Candy, la abuela Martha notaba los gestos en su rostro desvelado y confundido fruncía el ceño con fuerza y en momentos sus pupilas se dilataban luego movía la cabeza como queriendo sacudirse una imagen de la mente y después tenia una mirada soñadora.

-jajajajajajajajaja Candy estas perdida mi niña, mira nada mas como te tiene Terry, jajajajajajaja -suprimía las risas la abuela Martha mientras pensaba todo aquello.

En ese momento las puertas del solario se abrieron y entro Anie acompañada de Archie.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	20. Cap 19  Romeo  y  Julieta

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

**Cap 18**

-Candy, Patty, ya llegamos -dijo Anie con voz cantarina, las chicas inmediatamente se levantaron para ir a su encuentro se abrazaron con alegría. Saludaron a Archie, Candy con un poco de recelo todavía temía que dijeran que Albert venia con ellos solo para hacer mas difíciles las cosas, Archie tomo de la mano a Candy y la separo un poco de las chicas, Anie estaba ansiosa de que Patty le contara como les había ido en esos dos días en casa de Gerard sobre todo como les iba a los tortolos, a los actores principales de esa obra.

-Candy, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en Philadelphia, se que soy un tonto y que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, creo que e llevado al limite la promesa que le hice a Anthony y luego a Stear de protegerte.

-Archie por favor ya no soy una niña indefensa…

-Lo se, lo siento pero para mi siempre serás como mi hermana menor y velare por tu bienestar no volveré a meterme en tu vida pero eso si, estaré ahí cuando me necesites palabra de paladín -dijo él levantando la mano derecha en actitud solemne.

Candy rio y no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental ante los recuerdos de tres chicos que se echaron en hombros la nada fácil encomienda de protegerla, siendo ella de carácter libre e impetuoso esa tarea no les había resultado nada fácil de cumplir, sabia que sus tres queridos primos lo hacían porque la querían de verdad, disculpo la actitud sobre protectora de Archie pero le dejo claro que ella ya era una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Archie estuvo de acuerdo en eso y tuvo que admitir que ella tenía razón, así que aflojo los puños donde inútilmente quería mantenerla "segura" y la dejo ir como agua entre sus dedos, comprendió que el agua no se le puede tener prisionera, la dejo ir de una vez por todas a buscar su camino y su felicidad pero él al igual que Albert estarían siempre para cuidarla y protegerla aun en la distancia.

Las chicas sin dudarlo corrieron a la habitación asignada a Anie para ayudarla a desempacar y platicar de una y mil cosas, su compromiso, su boda con Archie que seria para Mayo del siguiente año, de cómo Patty comenzaba a aceptar a Gerard y como Candy había participado en una competencia hípica con un "nuevo amigo" a lo cual Anie inmediatamente se emociono y quiso saber hasta el ultimo detalle.

Candy escucho mencionar a su amiga Patricia al Duque, de inmediato se quedo muda, otra vez ese francesito se colaba en la conversación de forma simple y sencilla. Cada vez que recordaba lo que vivió junto a él ella se sonrojaba no podía evitarlo, luego su sueño febril y húmedo la delataban aun mas, Patty y Anie ya no veían con susto aquellas reacciones de Candy, ya que estaban viviendo algo muy parecido con sus respectivas parejas, ahora la entendían a la perfección se sentían felices por que estaban seguras que Candy y Terry al fin se entenderían.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y las chicas al fin salieron de la alcoba de Anie, estaban emocionadas de estar juntas Anie no menciono para nada a Albert y Candy ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar por él.

* * *

Bajaron, estaban acomodando un entablado sobre el gran salón las chicas se dirigieron a uno de los salones contiguos buscando a sus amigos, en un saloncito a un costado del solario estaban un nutrido grupo de gentes, llegaron ahí siguiendo la inconfundible risa de la abuela Martha estaban Archie, Gerard, Martha lógicamente y el Duque francés además de otras personas estaban tomando la merienda, había bocadillos, bebidas de todo tipo y luz de velas, esa actividad de adivina ¿quien soy? Estaba planeada para llevarse a cabo en la terraza pero el viento frio no lo permitió, así que trasladaron el acogedor ambiente hacia uno de los saloncitos de la casa, estaban todos los presentes sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular algunos reían estrepitosamente al escuchar algunos chistes de los presentes.

Al ver entrar a las chicas Gerard y Archie se levantaron a recibirlas, El Duque solo miraba a Candice; cerca de él había un lugar pero Candy inmediatamente se sentó enfrente y un poco alejada, eso no decepciono a Terry al contrario tenerla de frente era mucho mas fácil observarla y torturarla a la distancia.

El juego dio inicio, Gerard dio la explicación pertinente tomarían una tarjeta de la ánfora de cristal en la cual esta escrito el nombre de un personaje ya sea real o ficticio, contemporáneo o histórico; lo tomarían y lo pondrían boca abajo frente a ellos sin mirarlo luego al tocar su turno lo mostraría a todos, los presentes le darían pistas de quien es el personaje que representan, si la persona no lograba adivinar después de 3 a 5 pistas tendría que cumplir un castigo, el ánfora fue pasando de mano en mano.

Al final Gerard se las arreglo para que el ultimo en tomar su personaje fuera Terry , en aquella mesa se encontraban los mas variados personajes, Buda, Napoleón, el rey Tutankamon estaba Perséfone, Dracula, María Antonieta no podía faltar, Electra, Anie como la emperatriz Sisi, Cleopatra, Patricia como Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, Juno que era la abuela Martha, Gerard como Poseidón rey de los mares, Archie dio vida a Abraham Lincon, Candy encarno a Julieta, había además dos personajes contemporáneos Freud a quien tanto admiraba Bonot y la estrella de Broadway el actor Terrence Grandchester.

Terry noto la estrategia de Gerard y la forma en como iba conduciendo el juego, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo había tramado y se puso alerta, el juego transcurrió entre risas y sana diversión, Marcus entro para avisar a Gerard que el entablado y todo para la entrega de los premio y la ultima prueba del rally de parejas estaba listo, el sugirió para agilizar un poco el juego que se destaparan dos personajes al mismo tiempo quedando al final Candy y Terry.

Destaparon al mismo tiempo las tarjetas y se las mostraron a las personas a su alrededor Terry sonrió al ver escrito el nombre de "Julieta Capuleto" en la tarjeta de Candy pero ella no puso mucha atención a la tarjeta del Duque ya que se había dispuesto a poner distancia entre ellos así que no leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.

Las personas a su alrededor sonrieron ante los dos personajes, parecían no tener nada que ver el uno con el otro, lo único en común es que Julieta fue la pareja del personaje que Terrence Grandchester interpreto en su primer gran éxito como actor nobel llevando la joven estrella el papel principal como Romeo. De ahí en más ante la vista de los extraños no había ninguna relación mas que lo evidente el día de ayer entre la joven rubia y el Duque francés, donde quedo claro que entre ellos había algo mas que una amistad.

-Muy bien empecemos -dijo Gerard con mirada profunda y felina, ansiaba ver la reacción de los dos cuando se supiera que decía sus tarjetas, Martha, Patty, Anie y Archie también estaban nerviosos ante la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

-¿Es un personaje ficticio? -pregunto Candy,

-Si, y muy lindo, -dijo una chica

-Pero trágico -dijo otro.

-Est-il un personnage historique? (¿Es un personaje histórico? ) -pregunta el Duque, responden algunos

–No, -una chica francesa añade,

-No es histórico pero esta en vías de serlo, en el futuro seguramente alguien escribirá sobre su vida y obra -todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica, era evidente que era una fan.

Terry solo levanto la ceja -Es rara la comparación, no es histórico pero lo será, seguramente debe ser alguien famoso e importante, pensó.

-Mhm ¿es mujer? -dijo Candy sonriendo,

-Si -respondieron afirmativamente algunos,

-Una muy famosa -respondió otro.

-est une personne importante ou célèbre? (¿Es un personaje importante o famoso?) -pregunta Terrence,

-¡Mucho! -dijeron las francesas al unisonó,

-Y muy guapo ¡un Adonis! -dijo una chica sonriendo,

-Porte aristocrático con una personalidad que embruja -dijo una mas suspirando, Terry frunció el ceño extrañado, la verdad no tenía ni idea de quien estaban hablando. Candy al escuchar a Patty traducirle aquello se volvió a mirarla, su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente.

-Ehm ¿es joven o de edad avanzada? -pregunto Candy,

-Bastante joven -dijo alguno y añadió, - y al parecer también era muy bella, Candy se sonrojo un poco, bajando la mirada.

- Est-il jeune? (¿Es joven?) -se aventuro a decir Terry, quizá hablan de Romeo pero no es un personaje real, no me queda claro aun, meditaba él.

-Si, es joven y encantador todo lo que hace es un éxito total -Terry se extraño aun mas definitivamente no era Romeo.

-Mhm no sé, es ¿buena o mala? -pregunta Candice sin concentrarse demasiado en el juego, la descripción que le daban al Duque coincidía cada vez mas con…

-No puede ser, no puede tratarse de… él -Se decía internamente su corazón latía como loco ante las pistas que le daban al duque.

–Es buena, no es una mala persona, -le contesto Anie,

-Pero su destino es horrible -dijo uno.

- Ok est jeune, royal, aristocratique, beau, -Terry a dit en riant- belle, ce qui est bon doit se référer à moi! (Ok, es joven, real, aristócrata, guapo -dijo Terry riendo - encantador, todo lo hace bien ¡deben referirse a mi!) -dijo socarronamente y todos los franceses soltaron la carcajada incluso Gerard que miraba como halcón a Terry, por primera vez Patty tradujo lo que el Duque había dicho.

- Eh bien à l'anglais plus spécifiquement européennes, parce que je ne suis certainement pas, (Bueno pues debe ser europeo mas específicamente ingles ya que definitivamente no soy yo) -siguió Terry alardeando haciendo gala de sus encantos al conversar, todos volvieron a reír- Donc je pense que… (Entonces yo creo que… )

-Si, también se les olvido decir que es un pesado arrogante, mal educado, aristócrata engreído -dijo Archie entre risas burlonas- efectivamente es ingles y su pasión es vivir vidas ajenas -remato el clavándole la mirada, Terry se quedo mudo al entender que todos hablaban de él, de su verdadera identidad; los piropos que las coquetas francesas le decían lo tomaron por sorpresa, se sintió incomodo ante los halagos que le dijeron con Candy presente y el sin saberlo haciéndose el gracioso, Candy también se quedo muda con las descripciones de Archie, definitivamente estaba hablando de Terry esas eran las palabras con las que lo describía en el colegio, no le quedo la menor duda.

-¡No puede ser! esto debe ser una señal de que estoy haciendo mal, no es posible que precisamente le tocará a él representar a Terry -pensaba ella, su confusión de sentimientos creció aun mas, por un segundo vio en los gestos del duque confusión y nerviosismo. Candy también estaba turbada por como las mujeres se expresaron así de Terry y no pudo evitar sentir celos de la admiración que él despertaba en las mujeres considerándolo un Adonis, un hombre exitoso, joven, de cuna noble, un hombre digno de admiración y que indiscutiblemente haría historia, era realmente un perfecto príncipe azul.

-Candy es tu ultima pista, así que piensa bien tu pregunta -le dijo Gerard que la percibía muy turbada, para darle tiempo a Terry para que reaccionara.

-Mhm… no se me ocurre nada -dijo ella totalmente distraída del juego- Podría por favor alguien darme una ultima pista -dijo ella apenada tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Murió por amor… -se dejo escuchar antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Candy fijo su rostro frente a ella y vio que era la voz del Duque quien había hablado, se lo dijo en castellano con acento francés, ella se sintió mareada, la miraba directamente a los ojos y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, recordó que Gerard había mencionado que al Duque no le gustaba hablar el español, o sea que él todo el tiempo entendió lo que ella decía, se aterro, entonces todo lo que dijo en el lago, cuando compitieron, en las caballerizas, en el baile de bienvenida, ella no supo como reaccionar, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, Gerard también estaba sorprendido no creyó que Terry hiciera eso, el aire era tan pesado que nadie entendía lo que pasaba Candy y Terry se miraban a los ojos de frente.

-Julieta Capuleto… -dijo ella casi en un susurro a punto de las lágrimas sin apartar la mirada, Gerard inmediatamente intervino,

-¡Muy bien Madmoiselle Candice! ahora que le parece si le da una pista a Andrea acerca de su personaje -Gerard aposto nuevamente y espero.

-Es el amor de mi vida… -dijo ella sin pensar, Terry se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta e inmediatamente respondió.

-Romeo Montesco

-¡Oh! -dijeron todos con decepción al ver que el Duque se había equivocado.

Candy bajo la mirada y quiso salir huyendo de ahí, ¿como fue que se escaparon de su boca esas palabras? Todos dieron por aludido que ella en su papel de Julieta al decir aquella frase el Duque tuvo razón de equivocarse, Terry estaba demasiado turbado para poder contestarle con la verdad, tenia un nudo en la garganta y antes de pronunciar su propio nombre frente a todos, prefirió dar una respuesta errónea.

Gerard inmediatamente se levanto e invito a todos a pasar al salón para que tomaran sus lugares muy pronto empezaría la prueba final,

-Bueno Andrea como tu fuiste el único que no adivino su personaje tendrás que tomar el castigo-

Terry aun desconcertado sobre todo al ver a Candy en un estado de shock, no puso mucha atención, al mago. Gerard no se dio por enterado y siguió encauzando la situación.

– Que te parece si nos tocas algo en el piano Andrea -dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de Terry que estaba totalmente distraído.

- Okay, je vais jouer, (Esta bien, tocaré,) -dijo él sin ninguna emoción.

-Muy bien, entonces nos acomodaremos en lo que ustedes se preparan para dar vida a Romeo y Julieta que coincidencia ¿no? ustedes si que están destinados a estar juntos -dijo Gerard mirando a Candy, la chica estaba demasiado retraída pero al escuchar aquello inmediatamente volvió al momento presente.

-¿Cómo has dicho Gerard? -Dijo Candy contrariada esquivando la mirada de Terry, todos los demás estaban saliendo hacia el salón.

-Miss Adley ¿lo olvidaste? Hoy es su ultima prueba del rally de ayer, les toco representar a Romeo y Julieta, mande a tu habitación la información que necesitabas ¿acaso no la viste? -dijo Gerard temiendo que en ese momento la farsa se viniera a bajo.

-No, estuve toda la tarde en la habitación de Anie no volví a mi alcoba -dijo ella.

-Entonces ¿te retiras de la competencia? Si no la llevan a cabo no ganarán -dijo Gerard.

Terry no atinaba a decir nada temía también que por haber actuado con el corazón al hablar en castellano todo se derrumbara de una sola vez, sabia lo que eso significaba ella se sentiría engañada por él, porque ella le había hablado a un desconocido de sus intimidades creyendo que él no entendería nada, por primera vez Terry temió que su descuido echara todo a perder y no sabia que hacer, tenia el corazón al desnudo y eso le afectaba.

-Bueno yo…

-¡Claro que Candy participará! Ella nunca se da por vencida ¿verdad amiga? Además ustedes merecen ganar ayer hicieron una gran carrera, seria injusto que por no participar perdieran, Andrea ve a cambiarte y nosotras ayudaremos a Candy para que no tarden -dijo Patricia no dando oportunidad a Candy para que se negara, sin que Candy lo notara le guiño un ojo a Terry y a Gerard, haciéndoles saber que por su cuenta corría que Candy participara.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras veían como Anie y Patty se la llevaban rumbo al lugar donde estaban los vestuarios para caracterizarla como Julieta, al verlas salir Terry se desplomo en la silla, estaba sudando había temido lo peor.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar Grandchester -Terry levanto lentamente la mirada y pudo ver a Archivald que lo observaba con semblante sereno, creyó que en cualquier momento se le echaría encima pero no fue así, Terry no dijo nada porque no sabia que esperar de aquel saludo, si se le podía llamar de esa forma; Gerard se puso atento por si empezaba una batalla campal.

Terry no quiso ser amable ni decir absolutamente nada, Archivald no era precisamente su "amigo" nunca lo fueron en realidad, siempre hubo entre los dos una rivalidad que estando Candy presente la mantenían por lo bajo pero entre ellos había una pared que les impedía acercarse y conocerse.

Archivald comprendió el mutismo de Terry, entendió que no quisiera ni verlo o hablarle, él muchas veces arruino su relación interviniendo intempestivamente y sin tener conocimiento de causa, Terry sabia cual era el motivo trataba de comprenderlo pero tratándose de Candy le era imposible no defender lo que consideraba suyo, así que solo se levanto y se encamino hacia donde debía cambiarse para la dichosa representación,

-Terrence -dijo Archie alzando un poco la voz, Terry se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

-Gánatela, dale de una vez por todas la felicidad que ella merece -dijo Archie con solemnidad, Terry al escuchar la "aprobación" del primo de su Amada pecosa, solo asintió y desapareció entre la multitud que reinaba fuera del saloncito.

Gerard se volvió espectador cuando así lo ameritaba la situación, después daba cual director de la obra indicaciones para que la historia tomara otros rumbos, como se estaban dando las cosas realmente todo terminaría en un desastre tenia que intervenir para enderezar el barco que por segundos estuvo a punto de hundirse, Archie se quedo con él hablando un poco sobre los enamorados, el castaño no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos ser.

Las chicas se llevaron a Candy a una habitación detrás de donde habían montado el escenario la ayudaron a cambiarse, al ponerse el vestido color perla sencillo pero muy hermoso, la manga larga, el corte al busto y la suave caída de la delicada tela, los bies eran dorados así como el ruedo del faldón parecía una novia, ella al girarse mientras Anie aseguraba los últimos botones y Patty terminaba de cepillar la peluca que debía utilizar, Anie vio un brillante pendiendo del cuello de Candice.

-¡Oh pero que hermosa piedra Candy! Nunca te la había visto -dijo Anie mirándola bien.

-No, es uno de los tesoros de la cacería -dijo ella tocando la piedra entre sus dedos.

-¡Ah que bien! entonces estuvo muy interesante y tu Patty ¿encontraste tesoros? -Dijo Anie tratando de acomodar correctamente la falda del vestido.

-Si, fue muy lindo buscar entre la obscuridad y la luz de la luna, yo encontré dos tesoros, un perfume y un collar que es africano algo extraño pero lindo.

- Candy fuiste muy afortunada, esa joya es realmente muy bella -dijo Anie viendo otra vez con admiración la joya

-Oye Candy pero tu no saliste de cacería estabas en tu cuarto, -dijo Patty - ¿entonces ese joya? -la cuestiono su perspicaz amiga.

-Bueno, en realidad lo encontró el Duque y me lo obsequio a mí -acepto la rubia.

- ¡En serio! -Dijeron las dos y se acercaron a mirarlo bien,

-Oye Candy los tesoros solo eran perfumes, libros y curiosidades exóticas, no eran joyas, lo sé porque me lo dijo Gerard -dijo Patty mirando la gargantilla con detenimiento.

-Candy ¡esto es un diamante! -dijo Anie asombrada,

-A ver, déjame ver, -dijo Patty acomodando sus anteojos y mirando de cerca la piedra- ¡Si Candy es un diamante!

-¡No es verdad! el Duque lo encontró en el bosque -trato de rebatir Candy ante la mirada picara de sus amigas.

-Candy ¿crees que no se distinguir un diamante? Porque este es uno, y uno bastante hermoso y caro, mira nada más que destellos y los ases azules… -dijo Anie curioseándolo.

-¿En serio es un diamante? -dijo Candy tocándolo entre sus dedos, las chicas solo la miraban sin saber que decir las cosas estaban mas que claras, el duque valiéndose de la dichosa cacería le había hecho un regalo muy hermosos de gran valor, pero ¿por que?

-Al parecer se enamoro de ti Candy -dijo Anie con una sonrisa soñadora, para Candy esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, ella se quedo estática cuando una melodía comenzó a escucharse.

La puerta se abrió le comunicaron a Patricia que terminando la pieza que el Duque Berutti estaba interpretando seguirían ellos en el escenario con su representación, los franceses ya habían hecho su parte como Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

Patty se lo comunico a Candy aunque ella lo escucho perfectamente del mozo, ella estaba perdida en la melodía las notas que se dejaban escuchar del piano la hizo marear a tal grado que empezó a sollozar, esa melodía se la había tocado Terry la primera tarde que paso junto a él en su casa de Escocia, cuando en lugar de de asistir a la fiesta blanca él le dijo que tocaría algo para ella en el piano y era esa melodía precisamente, lo que Terry nunca le dijo a Candy fue que él había compuesto esas notas pensando en ella.

Candy sintió en su pecho un tremendo vacio, amor, tristeza una mezcla de tantos sentimientos a la vez, añoranza por los tiempos en que Terry y ella eran el centro del mundo, no pudo mas que entristecerse de tal manera que el terror se apodero de ella, el estar de frente a ese hombre que amenazaba con suplantar a Terry eso era lo que ella creía, no sabia de que forma pero cada vez que lo tenia cerca el recuerdo tan vivo de Terrence la hacia su presa, volvió a temer que su corazón no lo resistiera mas y que ella al fin cediera ante la urgencia de tener a su amado rebelde cerca, si, temía, porque ese hombre francés le provocaba olvidarse de todo, la inducia con su presencia a perderse su corazón latía con fuerza y desbocado cada vez que él se le acercaba.

La melodía termino y anunciaron que los siguientes serian Andrea y Candice, ella tembló y trato de salir corriendo de la habitación Anie la detuvo le tapo el paso por instinto, al ver la cara que Candy tenia completamente descompuesta y apunto del llanto se estremeció.

-Candy ¿que te pasa? -dijo Anie asustada al verla así,

-¡No puedo! -dijo ella desesperada- ¡no puedo hacerlo! yo no sé actuar y además él…. yo soy Julieta otra vez pero él… él no es mi Romeo… -dijo al fin entre sollozos incontrolables y las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas como un dique a punto de romperse.

-Candy tranquila -dijo Patty conmovida al ver que Candy estaba muy afectada por todos lo acontecimientos de los últimos dos días.

Terry de verdad avanzaba a pasos agigantados, sutil pero decididamente a veces como todo un descarado y Candy ya era un manojo de nervios, entendió que para Candy el verse envuelta entre el recuerdo de Terry y la presencia de Andrea era demasiado para ella, se notaba la atracción entre ellos dos pero entendió también que eso para Candy era un gran problema entre el cual se debatía.

Como podía sentirse atraída por un hombre que no ama, y además ella estaba enamorada de otro. Sintió pena por Candy al verla así de afectada.

Estaban llamando a Candy para que ocupara su lugar sobre el altar mortuorio en el que supuestamente descansaría la bella y joven Julieta, la corta representación que harían seria el final de la historia, cuando los dos jóvenes enamorados mueren trágicamente por un error de calculo donde la correspondencia nunca llego a tiempo a su destino y los desesperados acontecimientos llevaron a Romeo y Julieta a morir por amor.

Candy trato de calmarse estaba consiente de que se armaría un alboroto si ella salía llorando como una chiquilla, recordó que había prometido comportarse como una mujer, además ella también permitió el galanteo de aquel hombre.

-Esta bien -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- saldré -anunció Candy a sus amigas, luego dijo para si, -terminare esta parodia y hablare con el tal Duque me alejaré definitivamente de él, dijo segura de lo que iba a ser.

Las chicas solo miraban su espalda mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de normalizar su respiración. Así decidida salió de la habitación y subió los tres escalones hacia el entablado, vio donde tenia que recostarse y lo hizo rápidamente, Patty se acerco a ella y le acomodo el vestido y los rizos que llevaba completamente sueltos, Anie le mostraba la peluca de trenza larga y negra que complementaba el disfraz pero Patty negó con la cabeza.

Candy junto sus manos sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos, había leído una y mil veces los diálogos pero por una extraña razón no podía recordarlos a la perfección, mientras mas insistía su mente en recordarlos para olvidar el nerviosismo, cada vez era mas difícil hilar frases y palabras; escucho unos pasos en el entablado, su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación era el Duque con su paso decidido y seguro su aroma tan varonil e inconfundible lleno el pequeño escenario había una cortina que hacia las veces de Telón así que estaban solos.

El no dijo nada solo se detuvo, Terry la miro ella se veía hermosa acostada ahí entre flores y veladoras, las luces súbitamente se apagaron y la función empezó.

Terry que era un excelente actor por primera vez en su vida teatral sintió un terrible pánico escénico, cuantas veces soñó con que Candy fuera su Julieta con recitarle a ella y solo a ella los versos del amor mas apasionado de Romeo, la miraba tendida allí con los ojos cerrados iluminada con las luces de las velas que danzaban en la oscuridad, su cabeza dio mil vueltas y la duda lo asalto.

-¿Que debo hacer? si recito los versos tal cual son ella se dará cuenta por como me miró allá en el salón, ella lo sabrá en cuando empiece a hablar...

¡Maldición! y si hablo en castellano ella igual lo sabrá, de hecho estoy seguro que vendrá a reclamarme y si hablo en francés ella igual se enojará porque ya sabe que hablo castellano, ¡demonios Terrence! ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Por qué bajaste la guardia de esa manera?

Candy trataba de mantenerse serena pero esa tonada tocada en el piano por Andrea resonaba tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza que mil imágenes se vinieron como avalancha a su memoria, como si no tuviera suficiente en la situación en la que se encontraba, ahora su inconsciente la torturaba aun más.

Terry, Terry, Terry… la melodía, Romeo y Julieta, su Romeo, Terrence… las promesas que no se cumplieron, la fatídica noche de invierno en que tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida, verlo llevar en brazos a otra y darle la espalda a ella, podía sentir su dolor, podía sentir como estaba atrapado, se sintió tan responsable de ese dolor que prefirió no ser una causa mas de ese tormento y lo dejó… sin siquiera escuchar de su boca que, ella no era la causa de ese dolor que sentía, ella era la solución el remanso para calmar su angustia y su pena, pero ella no escucho.

Su pecho comenzó a sentir la falta de aire y quiso desaparecer de ese lugar, se escucho el sonido de la cortina corriéndose y el aplauso de las personas que estaban como espectadores, estaba atrapada no había escape.

Terrence decidió rápidamente hablar en francés y no decir los versos como era lo correcto hacerlo, confió en que Candy no los supiera tampoco así podría disimular que él no conocía a la perfección la obra, ya tendría que enfrentar después el reclamo de Candice y quizá ese seria el momento para decir la verdad.

Guardo los anteojos y supo el shock que seria para ella verlo caracterizado, el momento del desenlace se estaba acercando y eso lo hizo estremecer. No bastaba tener las cosas calculadas él había pedido a Gerard que de alguna forma hiciera con Candy esa caracterización pero el esperaba que fuera la escena del balcón, del baile, o del beso, no entendió porque Gerard le puso precisamente esa escena donde los dos morirían.

Gerard miraba con atención el escenario, Candy como Julieta vestida diáfanamente con ese traje claro, su piel tan blanca bajo la luz casi lúgubre de las velas realmente parecía estar muerta, se le veía hermosa pero parecía que el velo de la muerte estaba sobre ella.

Vio a un costado a Terry vestido como Romeo, un Romeo bastante crecido, pensó él, no cabía duda de que el actor era un completo monumento podía escuchar las muestras de "admiración" de las francesas al verlo en tan apretadas mallas afortunadamente el traje era largo y tapaba esa parte del actor, que las francesas tan liberales ansiaban ver.

Tomo suavemente la mano de Patricia que estaba sentada a un lado suyo y la acaricio lentamente haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, Gerard besó su dorso a lo cual la chica le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Gerard miro a Terrence, realmente le estaba costando llevar a cabo a su Romeo sin la perfección que él acostumbra, pero conociendo al actor su profesión precisamente le ayudaría a superar esta prueba.

Sin embargo Candy no sabia como fuera a reaccionar cuando viera a Terry vestido así, sabia que esos personajes y esa obra teatral en particular eran un estigma en la vida de esos dos rebeldes.

Otra vez el había intervenido y había puesto a Candy en una encrucijada, volver a vivir el momento doloroso que vivió durante el estreno de esa obra, el ver al hombre que amaba entre la espada y la pared la separación ficticia pero definitiva que termina en muerte de la obra seria una terapia mas que perfecta, sabia que iba a ser duro para ella pero se trataba de enfrentar sus miedos para poder liberarse.

Terry ya se había librado de ese yugo la prueba es que estaba aquí tratando de recuperar a su Julieta, pero Candy aun no superaba esa prueba y solo quedaba un día para que pudiera aceptar a Terry cuando él le dijera la verdad, si Candy no lograba superar eso a lo que tanto temía, todo habría sido en vano y seria un terrible golpe para los dos del cual no sabia que consecuencias les traería a ambos.

Eso de jugar e intervenir en el destino de las personas no era muy ortodoxo pero en este caso si necesitaban un empujón los dos, aunque esto que estaban viviendo mas que empujón era como querer construir Roma en un día bueno cuatro días, sonrió él ante la alegoría, pero el amor es una fuerza tan grande que estaba convencido que eso bastaría para que estos dos enamorados lograran vencerse a si mismos y entregarse sin reparos al amor que los tenia presos desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Quizá realmente ese era el destino, esa fuerza que nos empuja hacia caminos que nunca imaginamos andar, un cruce involuntario de vidas y personas el como se fueron dando las cosas, algunas planeadas otras no, pero el caso es que estaban allí y era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias, "TODOS" porque en esta empresa todos tenían un "algo" de responsabilidad. El silencio reino en el salón…

- Ma bien-aimée Juliette ", - a déclaré Terry Candy s'approchant lentement- pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas pour moi? préféré mourir plutôt que d'être forcée d'épouser un autre homme ...

**(Mi amada Julieta, -dijo Terry acercándose a Candy con lentitud- ¿por que no esperaste por mí? Preferiste morir antes que ser obligada a casarte con otro hombre… )**

- Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle, nous le blâme sur nous que nous aimons, que nous blâmer les péchés de nos pères, leur haine ... parce que nous avions à une partie de cette façon, si l'amour devrait être suffisant pour que nous soyons heureux, nous avons pris autant de mauvaises décisions ... Je devrais prendre avec moi quand je suis parti, je ne devrais pas laisser les "non " me séparer de toi ...

**(Por que es tan cruel la vida, nosotros que culpa teníamos de habernos enamorado, que culpa teníamos de los pecados de nuestros padres, de sus odios… porque teníamos que separarnos de esta manera, si el amor nos debe bastar para ser felices, hemos tomado tantas decisiones erradas… debí llevarte conmigo cuando me fui, no debí permitir que "nadie" me separara de ti…)**

- Mon bien-aimé Juliet're tellement cool ... », a déclaré le toucher des mains, mais dans le cœur de Candy réalité de battre un mile d'une minute, je me sentais en enfer, le visage pâle visage de la dame linceul de vous par la main et j'ai commencé sans pitié de moi ...

**(Mi amada Julieta estas tan fría… -decía el tocando sus manos, aunque en realidad el corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora, sentía que estaba en el mismo infierno- la dama de pálido rostro semblante de mortaja, te a tomado de la mano y te arranca sin piedad de mi…)**

- Juliette, mon amour, attends-moi! Je te suivrai partout où vous allez, ce qui pour moi est la vie, si tu n'es pas là, je suis mort depuis que je suis séparé de toi ... maintenant que vous n'êtes pas important ce que l'on respire? Cet organisme, à mon chemin pour aller après vous, je suis désolé, je pesais mon coeur et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rencontrer ... même ton âme mon amour n'est plus habite votre corps et vous regardez encore plus belle que jamais ... parce que aujourd'hui est le dernier jour nous serons ensemble dans l'éternité ...

**(Julieta amor mío, ¡espérame! Yo te seguiré a donde tu vayas, ¿de que me sirve la vida si tu no estas aquí, eh estado muerto desde que me separe de ti… ahora que ya no estas ¿que importancia tiene respirar? Este cuerpo me estorba ahora para ir tras de ti, me pesa, le pesa a mi corazón y no lo necesito para reunirme contigo… aun que tu alma amor mío ya no habita tu cuerpo aun así te vez mas hermosa que nunca… será porque hoy es el día en que por fin estaremos juntos en la eternidad… )**

Terry se inclino sobre el rostro de Candice, ella podía sentir su aliento tembló al creer que la besaría, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos pero un suave beso sobre su frente la paralizó sintió el deja vu de inmediato su corazón latió desbocado como nunca antes quería abrir los ojos y comprobar que no era su Terry quien la había besado pero su mente la hacía mantenerse inerte.

Terry no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus propios sentimientos olvidándose completamente del argumento de la obra, su sentimiento era real que los espectadores estaban en total silencio Terry no podía desligarse totalmente de su profesión y su voz era tan sentida, sus movimientos y ademanes eran perfectos como si los hubiera estudiado, Patty y Anie tenían un nudo en la garganta incluso aquellos que no hablaban el idioma estaban tan impresionados con lo que veían que el salón era absoluto silencio, solo la voz del Duque resonaba entre las columnas y los pasillos del lugar.

Candy poco entendía lo que el Duque decía, pero las inflexiones de la voz, su nitidez, el sentimiento que imprimía en cada frase le calaban en el alma, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, sentía que el alma se le desmoronaba poco a poco pero no sabia porque.

- Ce poison mortel Mon amour sera le conduit à me prendre dans vos bras **(Amor mío este veneno letal será el conducto que me lleve hasta tus brazos) **dijo el levantando el frasco que contenía el veneno,

- L'amour de ma vie Juliette seront ensemble pour toujours et rien ne peut nous séparer à jamais ... (**Julieta amor de mi vida estaremos unidos para siempre y ya nada nos podrá separar jamás…) **

Terry fingió beber el contenido del frasco vacio, hizo movimientos evidenciando al veneno roerlo por dentro arrancándole la vida, tomo la mano de Candy y se aferro a ella con fuerza hasta que se desvaneció a un lado del altar soltó su mano señalándole que era su turno.

Candy sintió la fuerza con que Terry apretaba su mano descansando en su vientre, lo sintió arrancándola de su sitio y llevársela consigo hasta que quedo colgando él no la soltaba, ella sin pensarlo también correspondió apretando con fuerza, al fin sintió como él iba soltando el agarre muy despacio su mano se desprendió de la suya hasta que la escucho caer lentamente la mano de Candy quedo colgando, una sensación de terrible soledad y vació la invadió.

Espero un momento al fin se levanto sin decir nada, trato de no mirar a la audiencia aunque el salón estaba en total oscuridad la única iluminación era la que había en el escenario, luz de velas, cirios, su propia sombra se reflejo en la pared improvisada se estremeció al ver la penumbra a su alrededor, se sentó sobre el altar y bajo las piernas del otro lado de donde Terry yacía en el piso, se levanto muy despacio y giro lentamente el altar pudo apreciar lo pies de el Duque, luego fue admirando sus piernas y el traje negro con verde obscuro remachado en cintillas doradas que lo adornaban, al quedar frente al cuerpo que yacía tendido en el piso sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevo la mano a la boca.

- Terry… -Murmuro ella casi en un susurro, Candy avanzo muy lento hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, las manos le temblaban sentía que las piernas no la sostendrían mas, que era lo que sus ojos veían ¡era Terry! Quien estaba ahí en el suelo,

-¡No puede ser! -dijo ella, todos pudieron escucharla, ella sabia que ese era el Duque pero ¿porque se parecía tanto a Terry con esa peluca puesta? la cabeza le dio vueltas, estaba confundida esa imagen la golpeo tan fuerte que todo se le borro de la mente

No quería pronunciar palabra porque tenia en la punta de la lengua el nombre de Terrence, su corazón se volvió un hueco profundo donde creyó sumergirse sin poder detenerse, su mente solo reacciono sin pensar ante aquella escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Dios mío no puede ser! -dijo ella tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo sin poder conseguirlo del todo, se arrodillo junto a Terry y dejo a su corazón hablar.

-No, no, ¡noooo! -grito ella, sin pensarlo tomo con cuidado la cabeza del hombre y la puso en su regazo.

- Tu cuerpo esta cálido aun -dijo tomándole la mano y acariciando su rostro- no quiero separarme de ti… por que lo hiciste por que me dejaste… por que no me llevaste contigo aquella vez, no me importa que hubiéramos tenido que huir de todos, de todo, estando a tu lado nada hubiera importado…

Yo he esperado por ti desde siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez… te ame, te entregue mi corazón, tu eres el dueño de mi vida y ahora… que voy a hacer sin ti….

No quiero esta vida sin ti, no podría continuar…. ¿Que fue lo que salió mal?… ¿que fue lo que yo hice mal?… si yo te esperaba con todo mi amor…

Candy estaba llorando muy quedamente las lagrimas caían por su rostro despacio quemándole la piel vertiendo todo el dolor que sentía en el corazón por vivir en la incertidumbre, por no saber nada de Terry, estaba llevando su situación actual al escenario en una catarsis imperceptible para ella.

Mientras confesaba ante el publico sus sentimientos reales acariciaba el rostro del duque, el estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse atrapar por la emoción que le producía las palabras de Candy, sintió como su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó se le saldría del pecho.

Candy no sabia mentir y por consiguiente seria una pésima actriz Terry lo sabia pero lo que escuchaba salir de sus labios cualquiera diría que era una actriz consumada, el sabia perfectamente cual era el sentir de su pecosa y porque estaba diciendo todo aquello, porque razón no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de Romeo.

Candy sin poder evitarlo besó su mano y acaricio su propia mejilla con el dorso de la mano de Terry, la apretó contra su pecho y su rostro con tanto amor que él se estremeció entonces pudo sentir la humedad que dejaron sus lagrimas, el corazón se le contrajo de dolor y se arrepintió por someterla a esa situación tan intima delante de todos, no creyó que ella llegara a esos extremos pero las cosas desde el maldito juego de los personajes se habían dado así y Gerard era el culpable.

Terry no entendió en ese momento porque el mago orquesto aquello, parecía como si quisiera hacerlos chocar cual trenes sin posibilidad de freno y verlos descarrilarse de una vez por todas, el poner su nombre entre los personajes y dárselo precisamente a él, y Candy como Julieta.

Terry deseaba interpretar con ella una escena de la obra de sus pesadillas pero una escena de amor tal vez se conocieron, en el baile de de los Capuleto o el hermoso encuentro en el balcón, no esta escena tan fuerte que le había llegado al tuétano cimbrándolo hasta la fibra mas intima de su ser. Estaba sintiendo a través de su mano los sentimientos de Candy, sus temblores, la forma en como aferraba y acariciaba su mano.

Candy entonces tomo el frasco de la otra mano de Terrence, no dijo nada ya no podía pronunciar palabra porque sentía que si lo hacia no podrá detenerse y terminaría armando un verdadero drama delate de todos pero no lo causaba Romeo Montesco a Julieta Capuleto, sino Terrence Grandchester a ella, a Candice White, Dejo caer el frasco

–Amor mío no dejaste ni una sola gota para mi, beberé de tus labios entonces… que este rose sea el beso de la muerte, no uno amargo, sino el mas dulce beso que me llevara hacia ti…

Candy se inclino sobre el rostro de Terry, él se paralizo por un momento no podía creer que ella lo fuera a besar. Ella solo rozo su mentón con su mejilla un momento pero como su cabello estaba suelto fue la cortina perfecta que no permitió al publico ver que ella en realidad no lo beso, aunque para los espectadores pareciera que si.

-Amor mío ni una sola gota del mortal veneno hay en tus labios, que cruel eres… separarnos así de esta manera… sin dejarme un sendero el cual me lleve hasta ti…

-Romeo amor mío, espérame yo te seguiré a donde vayas… -sin pensarlo mas ella tomo la daga que estaba sujeta al cinturón del traje de Terry. Levanto la daga con sus dos manos amenazante hacia ella

-Que dios me perdone por este pecado… pero sin ti la vida no tiene sentido… Romeo te amo y nuestro amor será posible en esta vida o en la otra…

Sin decir mas ella se hunde la caga en medio de su pecho, trata de desvanecerse lo mas lento que puede quedando encima del cuerpo de Terry.

Nadie se movía de su lugar todos estaban tan conmovidos con lo que vieron que no atinaban a decir nada, la cortina se corrió, Terry pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía, sentía sus manos temblar ella al escuchar que la cortina se cerro se levanto muy lento, Terry se incorporo de inmediato para mirarla, Candy tenia la mirada vacía, perdida, ella no miro al Duque a la cara no pudo percibir sus ojos tornasol que la miraban preocupado ante el estado de shock en que ella estaba iba a hablarle cuando la cortina nuevamente se abrió.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir muy fuerte, eufóricos los ovacionaron Terry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, dieron unos pasos al frente él hizo una venia agradeciendo los aplausos pudo sentir en la mano de Candy un ligero temblor su mano estaba fría la miro, en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, ella no sonreía no parpadeaba miraba hacia la nada, sin pensarlo la condujo a las escaleras se puso los anteojos amarillos, ahí estaban Patty y Anie esperándola para felicitarla estaban conmovidas con lagrimas en los ojos pero felices la abrazaban con efusividad, Candy no correspondía igual.

Las chicas francesas se lanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo pero Terry no perdía detalle de la actitud de Candy, los volvieron a llamar al escenario Candy subió la escalinata y Terry detrás de ella, El arbitro los declaro ganadores indiscutibles mostro la fotografía de la carrera y efectivamente por una nariz ellos habían ganado.

Toda las personas en el lugar aplaudieron con total aprobación el arbitro les informo que tendrían una cena especial para ellos dos como obsequio la algarabía armada era tal que parecían haber ganado el premio mas importante de su vida, Terry estaba muy preocupado porque Candy estaba totalmente fuera de ese lugar, no hablaba no sonreía no hacia absolutamente nada.

Les entregaron los trofeos de los juegos de la Mascarada, a Andrea el de salto también lo nombraron como el jugador mas valioso, Todos aplaudían reconociendo que aparte del anfitrión él era el mejor jinete de ese año de las competencia hípicas, Candy lentamente se escabullo sin que nadie lo notara, Terry la busco con la mirada entre el mar de rostros pero no la encontró, requerían su presencia para entregarles el trofeo por el rally de parejas a ambos pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se disculpo muy parcamente, entrego los trofeos a Gerard sin mucha sutileza y salió como loco a buscarla aun vestido de Romeo, las luces del salón fueron encendiéndose mientras se desmantelaba el escenario rápidamente por los mozos, nuevamente una orquesta ocupo el lugar apara amenizar el fin de esa velada de música poesía y teatro.

Terry entro en el despacho de Gerard para mirar hacia el jardín y efectivamente su corazonada no lo defraudo allí en la terraza que daba al enorme jardín estaba Candy mirando hacia el norte donde la vio mandarle un beso la noche en que llego él a la casa de Gerard.

Salió muy despacio para no asustarla, ella estaba en total silencio su cabello y su vestido se agitaban con el viento se veía hermosa con ese vestido color perla y dorado, le pareció ver a una ninfa que había escapado del bosque, ella lo miraba añorando regresar a su hogar…

Se acerco sin decir nada, pudo apreciar como ella sollozaba muy quedo y como las manos le temblaban aun no pudo mas, verla así tan afectada y todo por su culpa, no lo resistió; le calo en el alma haberla puesto en aquel estado.

El ya sabia que ella estaba deprimida, que sufría por creerlo ajeno que al igual que él ella había sufrido mucho su separación, la diferencia es que ahora ya estaba listo para entregarse pero su amada pecosa aun no, temió que lo fuera a rechazar ya no quiso seguir adelante con el juego, él directamente con alevosía y ventaja era el responsable de su estado, le estaba causando sufrimiento y era lo ultimo que hubiera deseado.

Temblando de miedo se acerco, ella no parecía haber notado su presencia,

-Candy… - susurro muy lentamente, ella se giro muy despacio sin decir nada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el suavemente la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella aun confundida al verlo vestido de Romeo no supo como actuar sentía que no tenia nada por dentro, que se movía por instinto,

Terry al tenerla cerca se retiro lentamente los anteojos, ella pudo mirar al fin el color del océano en sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y quedo atrapada mirándolo fijamente, Terry entendió que era el momento de decir la verdad, la acerco lento la abrazo con mucha delicadeza, ella cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios Terry no pudo resistir mas, verla así ofreciéndole sus labios sin esperar ni un minuto mas se acerco lentamente a probarlos.

Candy soltó un hondo suspiro que hizo detener a Terry abrió los ojos para mirarla, ella esperaba…

-Terry… -musito Candy muy despacio.

Terry asombrado y sin meditarlo si quiera contesto mas por alegría que por duda que ella pronunciara su nombre con tanta dulzura, nunca imagino lo que vendría.

-¿Terry?... –respondió el con su seductor acento francés para dar la pauta a decir la verdad pero...

Candy abrió los ojos y se separo completamente asustada, aterrorizada no pudo recordar si lo beso o no, ella se lleno de culpa, de miedo y vergüenza se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Terry se petrifico al ver la reacción de ella, comprendió demasiado tarde que ella lo reconocía si, pero como Andrea Berutti "El Duque francés" sobrevino el caos.

-Candice yo… -Le hablo en castellano pero fue demasiado tarde ella lo miraba horrorizada, de pronto sintió el diamante en su cuello se lo arranco de un jalón y lo arrojo a sus pies, huyo hacia la casa.

Terry completamente aturdido solo la miro perderse entre las cortinas de terciopelo de la habitación era su turno de sentir la angustia y el dolor que vio en los ojos de Candy. No pudo seguirla se inclino y recogió el diamante que le había obsequiado.

Se sintió tan culpable, se sintió cruel por haberla sometido de esa manera, por haberla expuesto y arrancarle de una forma no muy caballerosa los sentimientos que ella se negaba a exteriorizar, por un lado no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho aprendió en esos tres días mucho mas sobre ella, se enamoro como nunca antes la amo y la respeto aun mas.

Pero él, ¿que había hecho? la engaño, terror frio y cruel lo recorrió completo tenia que buscarla de una vez y decirle la verdad ya no podía esperar mas o ella lo tomaría muy mal si es que eso fuera posible después de cómo reacciono, en el pasado temió las consecuencias de ser sincero y decir la verdad tal cual era, ahora nuevamente volvía a vivir esa incertidumbre, tenía que actuar o la perdería para siempre.

Candice subió a su recamara por la escalera de servicio para que nadie la viera, llegó a su alcoba se introdujo en el vestidor cerró la puerta y se desmorono sobre la alfombra en completa oscuridad, lloró amargamente su cuerpo convulsionaba entre lagrimas amargas, su dolor era lacerante, no estaba segura si beso al Duque pero al fin había sucedido lo que temía, su corazón la orillo a dejarse llevar por el francés y se odiaba, se odiaba por ello; se sintió una mujer despreciable, traidora, lloró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro sacar un poco de la rabia que la invadía, sentada sobre el piso con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas trato de calmarse un poco.

Escucho unos ruidos y levanto la cabeza, escucho claramente como alguien entraba por el balcón.

-¡ Candice! -escucho que el Duque la llamaba- ella se levanto de inmediato y tapo su boca para no hacer ruido, escucho como los pasos del duque recorrían la habitación a oscuras buscándola, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, ella por instinto se recargo tras la puerta del vestidor en ese preciso momento la Terry abrió miro en el interior estaba a oscuras recorrió con la mirada la pequeña habitación, no había nadie.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta pero no quedo asegurada por completo, Candy se quedo inmóvil sin moverse esperando a que se marchara.

Terry como león enjaulado caminaba lado a lado en la habitación, Candy muy quieta tras la puerta podía percibir la desesperación de ese hombre.

-¡Ahh! -grito Terry con todas sus fuerzas totalmente desesperado- Candy mi amor ¿Dónde estás? -declaro angustiado dejando de lado su actuación como Andrea Berutti

-Es… ¡Terry!

CONTINUARA…


	21. Cap 20  Truco  o Trato

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**¿TRUCO O TRATO?**

**Cap 20**

-Dios mío no puede ser pero, ¿por que? porque me engaño de esta manera… - un creciente enojo y rabia se apodero del corazón de Candy al sentirse burlada, en un segundo se vino a su mente todo lo sucedido en los tres días anteriores, su corazón se encogió de vergüenza, de dolor, de rabia, no podía creer que el hombre que amaba hubiera hecho todo aquello.

Cuando Terry llego a la mansión Bonot he intento saludarlo el groseramente cerro las cortinas de la biblioteca ignorándola, ese encuentro a un lado de la escalera la forma en como la sometió con un simple abrazo, su confesión de amor en el molino, la competencia de parejas, su compenetración mutua, ese mar de turbulencias cuando él cínicamente la restregó contra su cuerpo haciéndola sentir su anatomía masculina en todo su esplendor estremeciéndola completa, enloqueciéndola de aquella manera delante de todos ¡eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca! La cabalgata nocturna junto a Terry… ¡no podía ser verdad! Ese sueño de anoche donde ella ya se sentía tomada por él, lo que sintió al escuchar declamar los versos de Romeo aun en francés.

Su corazón nunca la había engañado ni desde el primer momento, era su Terry, ese hombre con apariencia diferente y actitud indiferente, malcriado y altivo, descarado, grosero y caballeroso al mismo tiempo, su héroe, la salvo de caer del árbol, la ayudo a subir al balcón, le hizo un bello regalo, era el hombre al que amaba, había sido él todo el tiempo pero la engaño, ¿por qué motivo? Por que no le dijo la verdad cuando ella confeso estar enamorada de otro.

-¡Por dios le abrí mi corazón! le dije mis intimidades creyendo que era un desconocido que no entendía nada y ahora el sabe todo de mi, él se burlaba… se burlo de mi y de mi amor, de mi dolor -eso no podía concebirlo su alma se consumía desengañada- ¿por que nunca hablo? ¿Por qué?

Estaba presta a enfrentarlo, a confrontarlo a correrlo a patadas y empujones de ahí, estaba furica, avergonzada, herida, todo lo que tuvo que pasar a su lado estos tres días y el solo se había burlado, su cabeza ardía en llamas no podía pensar coherentemente iba a girar la perilla para darle fin a ese teatro pero se detuvo a un segundo de tocarla.

La voz de Terry clara y nítida se escucho en la oscuridad de la habitación, por instinto esa aterciopelada voz le causo un corto circuito entre su corazón enamorado, su orgullo herido y su mente hecha caos, se detuvo apoyándose con ambas manos en la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, su mente le gritaba ¡córrelo! ¡Échalo de tu lado! ¡Se burlo de ti!, jugo con tus sentimientos aun siendo consiente de ellos,

Pero su corazón gritaba, ¡detente! ¿querías una segunda oportunidad? Aquí esta, tómala y escúchalo, por primera vez escúchalo, aunque el no lo sepa, igual como hizo contigo.

Candice White escucho a su corazón y no a su cabeza que le exigía dar una solución coherente a lo que sucedía, por primera vez conscientemente se detuvo a meditar sus acciones y no solo a dejarse llevar por sus reacciones, se detuvo y conteniendo las lagrimas escucho.

-Oh Candice White -murmuro Terry en un suspiro- ¿que voy a hacer contigo? ¡Maldita sea que voy a hacer conmigo! ¡Demonios!

Mi amor, Candy ¿donde estas? mujer vas a venir matándome, pero que digo si muerto ya estoy, Candy te necesito para revivir para al fin vivir, esto no es vida Candy ¿no lo entiendes? no hay vida sin ti -Al escucharlo ella reprimió un sollozo mientras sus lagrimas corrían lentamente.

Se que soy un estúpido, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que me perdonaras, de que perdonaras todo esto que hago para ganarme tu amor otra vez, tengo miedo, un miedo que me hela el alma, eso es lo único que me permite saber que aun existo, este dolor que me carcome por dentro desde que decidiste nuestros destinos, cuando decidiste echarme de tu vida.

¡Candyyyy! ¿Que querías? que llegara y te dijera como me siento, nunca lo permitiste, nunca me diste la oportunidad, tu decidiste en dos ocasiones por nosotros, en aquel momento estaba tan confundido, mas que nunca te necesite pero te marchaste, decidiste que era mejor así, quizá fue lo mejor en aquel momento ya que importa es pasado, y allá en Philadelphia ¿que fue lo que paso? creí que al fin te quedarías conmigo, te sentí mía Candy pero volviste a dejarme y te seguí, te pedí que no huyeras, que volvieras a mi pero no se que pasa contigo mi amor que te esfumas como agua entre mis dedos, no me quedo mas remedio que recurrir a esta parodia, a esta comedia, para acercarme a ti sin el temor de que huyas al verme.

-Terry por eso lo hiciste… -dijo ella apenas audiblemente.

-No mi amor no creas que a sido fácil dormir a unos metros de distancia de tu lecho, no a sido sencillo tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, tener que ser testigo de cómo los demás te admiran y quisiera destrozarlos con mis propias manos porque osaron verte, te quiero para mi y solo para mi -Candy mordió sus labios involuntariamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro lloroso acompañado de un calor que calentó su corazón.

-Si en este momento te tuviera enfrente Candy te diría que me perdones, que no se de que otra forma pedirlo, ¡que me perdones maldita sea! que no tuve opción porque siempre huyes de mi, que me has orillado a esto a esconderme tras un disfraz para enamorarte nuevamente pero creo que te he lastimado y yo me siento morir por ello, ese… no era mi deseo ¿sabes?

-Terry mi amor…

-Mi deseo era enamorarte, atraerte hacia mi, mostrarte cuan tuyo soy desde siempre Candy, desde que te conocí tu te llevaste mi corazón y no se a donde demonios lo escondiste o que hiciste con el, si lo lavas, si lo estrujas, o lo pateas, si lo tienes empolvado en un rincón, la verdad no me importa, mi corazón es tuyo has con el lo que quieras…

Candy tapo su boca con su mano para evitar sollozar mas fuerte al escuchar de la boca de Terry semejante confesión.

-Candy White donde quieras que estés escondida así sea el fin del mundo voy a encontrarte, no podrás esconderte mas de mi ¿escuchaste? así estés en el mismo infierno allá iré por ti, y vas a escucharme señorita pecas, vas a tener que darme cuentas de mi corazón al menos quiero saber donde termino,

Candy se que aun me amas lo supe desde que nos encontramos en Philadelphia aun siento tus labios, arden como fuego en los míos pero no puedo reclamarlos a la fuerza Candy no quiero cometer el error de nuestro primer beso y aun así no me arrepiento de aquella vez, volvería hacerlo una y mil veces.

Si te hubiera pedido permiso pecosa del demonio seguramente hubieras salido huyendo despavorida de mi, tuve que robártelo… tuve que hacerlo, tu boca, tus labios me atraían cual imán y solo me deje llevar por mi corazón, lo tenia al desnudo Candy creo que no lo notaste pero era la primera vez que me abría con alguien.

Por eso me paralice con tu respuesta a mi primer beso de amor, si Candy, era también mi primer beso nacido de un sentimiento tan grande que me abrumaba y temía tanto, no se que fue lo que sentiste pero yo ese día toque el cielo por primera vez contigo entre mis brazos pero tu arruinaste todo, me golpeaste no sabes como lastimaste mi corazón no supe como reaccionar y lo hice como es mi costumbre ¡salí defendiéndome como un animal herido! Lo siento…

Siento tanto haber levantado mi mano en contra tuya, era todo nuevo para mi también, se que no es justificación por haberte lastimado y me cortaría la mano de no ser porque me va a hacer falta cuando te haga mía mona pecosa y con esta mano que se atrevió a lastimar tu bello rostro tendrá toda una vida para borrar ese recuerdo a punta de caricias mi amor…

Candy, Candy, estaba enamorado de ti y no sabia como manejarlo nunca me había ocurrido algo igual pecas, nunca, con nadie amor mío. Aun lo hago Candy, aun te amo.

Solo espero que cuando nos volvamos encontrar el viento corra a nuestro favor y podamos al fin entendernos, empezar de nuevo, Candy he venido por ti tarzan pecoso y no me iré sin antes saber tu decisión final, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero de una vez juro Candice que no me dejare vencer tan fácil, Terrence Grandchester va a luchar por lo que es suyo por derecho y tu pecosa de mi vida eres mía, eres mía a pesar de ti misma.

Candice vas a ser mi compañera quieras o no, ¿me escuchaste mujer escurridiza? así tenga que echar mano de tus amigos de nuevo para atraerte hacia mi ¡así tenga que vender mi alma al mismo demonio! Yo…

No, retiro lo dicho, te quiero para mi con todas las de la ley Candy, quiero hacer las cosas bien amor mío, no sabes como me cuesta controlarme cuando estas cerca de mi, Candy ya soy un hombre y… mi pecosa acaso no notas la atracción que hay entre nosotros, quiero hacerte mía quiero hacerte el amor, estoy ardiendo en deseos de que seas mi mujer y tu no ayudas para nada pecosa condenada eres tan hermosa, no se que demonios tienes que me elevas al mismo cielo con un solo rose, olerte es como un viaje astral al paraíso, tocar tu mano es acariciar la mas fina y suave seda, Candy quiero hacerte feliz quiero que dios bendiga nuestro amor siempre ya que si no fuera porque el te puso en mi camino no sabría que seria de mi en este momento.

Candy te necesito quiero borrar ese invierno, ese invierno que estoy seguro heló nuestras almas por igual, quiero pasar este invierno que se acerca a tu lado y borrar para siempre ese horrible recuerdo donde nuestras almas se vieron separadas por todo, menos por nuestra propia voluntad.

Por que se cariño no te fue nada fácil decidir en aquella ocasión, ahora lo entiendo, lo comprendo, es la muestra mas grande de tu amor hacia mi en aquel momento, por mucho tiempo no pude encontrar un motivo y te odie, te odie por eso, por tu seguridad y tu determinación, por tu nobleza desmedida que como llegue a maldecir, por tu frialdad al despedirte, porque me negaste ver la luz de tus ojos y me perdí en la oscuridad sin verlos una ultima vez…

Como quieres que te olvide Candy si tu nombre esta en todas partes el viento mismo esta impregnado de tu aroma, estas en cada respiración, en cada latido de mi corazón y por mas que he tratado de echarte no te vas de mi, eres la tormenta de mis tormentos me hundiría nuevamente en el verde abismo de tus ojos aunque fuera solo para morir… así es como yo te quiero.

-Terry te amo igual…

-¡Candy voy a encontrarte donde estés! ¿Me escuchaste? Te necesito y vas a encararme de una buena vez vas a ser sincera y me darás el aliento de la vida, una vida a tu lado; si no puedes perdonarme por mi forma tan fiera e intempestiva de amarte discúlpame, pero no conozco otra que no sea esta que nace de mi enamorado y herido corazón, tu Romeo se esta desangrando aunque no puedas verlo, si no me das la vida quiero que seas tu quien me de la estocada final… que así sea.

Candy sintió bajo la puerta un viento helado que se colaba por la pequeña rendija, atisbo hacia la recamara, él ya no estaba solo veía flotar las cortinas con el viento álgido que entraba por el balcón abierto de par en par acompañado de luz de luna que se filtraba a través de los arboles, al fin pudo llorar muy quedo casi sin voz por todas las cosas que escucho decir a Terry, en todas tenia razón, ella se la daba completamente.

-¿Que hubiera hecho yo si el viniera a decirme de buenas a primeras que desea estar conmigo? si, seguramente hubiera salido huyendo nuevamente como es mi costumbre, no lo hubiera dejado ni terminar cuando ya lo hubiera mandado al lado de Susana nuevamente… -Candy lloraba amargamente, al darse cuenta lo bien que la conocía Terry.

-Que tal si me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos diciéndole que ese es mi mayor deseo.

Ese era el mayor deseo que había guardado en su corazón en el momento mismo en que ella le dio la espalda, como deseo que él nunca hubiera soltado su cintura que la tomara en brazos y salieran de allí sin importarles nada pero la soltó y le pidió fuera feliz y si no, se lo reprocharía.

-Dios mío, si el supiera como he vivido todo este tiempo una tunda muy merecida me la tendría bien ganada -dijo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas sin saber que Terry si lo sabia gracias a Martha y a sus amigas, recargo su espalda en la puerta y se dejo caer enredando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

El dejarlo libre de su compromiso con ella y tomar aquella decisión que le desangro el alma de a poquitos fue lo mas difícil que había hecho nunca, Terry ya era una necesidad para ella, había ido a Nueva York dispuesta a todo pero nunca se imagino con lo que se iba a encontrar, otra vez el destino los separaba sin poderlo evitar, no a costa de la felicidad de otra persona.

Al tomar aquella determinación lo que ella deseaba realmente era hacerle las cosas mas fáciles ya que el no parecía decidirse, se lñe veía abatido, confundido, no parecía saber que hacer y ella lo "ayudo" eligiendo su destino, el destino de ambos; en el fondo lo que mas deseaba era que Terry la eligiera a ella, quizá peco de egoísta, quizá peco de arrogante al creer que Terry sin dudarlo la elegiría por encima de Susana pero cual fue su sorpresa que Terry acepto lo que ella eligió.

Aun dándole la espalda, su piel se erizaba debajo del grueso vestido de lana que llevaba, esa electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo erizando apuntaba hacia Terry, su piel, sus cabellos, sus células, todas y cada una de sus neuronas; su corazón latiendo desmesuradamente esperando sentir nuevamente el calor de Terry pero nunca llego, nunca lo volvió a sentir.

Se convenció a si misma entonces que había hecho lo correcto y Albert así se lo confirmo después diciendo que el hubiera hecho lo mismo que Terry hizo, que él era todo un hombre, cabal, noble y desprendido y que por esa razón ella lo amaba tanto, era verdad lo amo aun mas por su acción de mantener su honor por todo lo alto cumpliendo lo que el deber dicta, lo Amo, lo respeto, lo entendió y… lo perdono.

Lo que nunca se imagino era que no iba a poder arrancárselo del corazón aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ya lo sentía ajeno desde que él soltó ese abrazo en las benditas escaleras del hospital, trato por todos los medios de no pensar en el, de olvidarlo, no se sentía con derecho de albergar mas sentimientos por un hombre que ya tenia dueña, lo sentía ajeno, prohibido, un hombre que ya no era libre para ella poder amarlo como cuando en sus cartas lo sentía suyo y nada más que suyo.

Esa noche , la mas triste y oscura de su vida, mas que aquella en que fue dejada frente al hogar de Pony, tuvo las mejores madres del mundo e internamente le agradecía a sus padres haberla puesto en manos de esas maravillosas mujeres que amaba, una penumbra mucho mas larga y lúgubre que la noche que precedió a la muerte de Anthony su infortunada muerte fue causa del destino y en eso ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo, el se había ido para siempre para nunca volver al igual que su amado primo Stear.

Pero la separación de Terry era algo que la volvía loca porque el estaba vivo y sabia que la amaba aunque estaba atado a otra mujer, así tenia que ser; cuando ella menos lo esperaba alguna revista algún diario, algún comentario o chisme la hacían enterarse de su vida, una vida a la que ella era totalmente ajena, como dejarlo ir si el seguía ahí inamovible, a cada paso que daba su recuerdo era su compañía, como deshacerse de ese amor si ya no era suyo, es imposible desprenderte de algo que no posees, como dejarlo ir si aun lo amaba…

Camino entre la nieve hacia el hotel, escucho la puerta llamar ella abrió de inmediato dejando la maleta sobre la cama, estaba segura que era él que venia a buscarla pero no, solo un huésped despistado que se equivoco de cuarto.

Camino hacia la estación de trenes y el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho miraba hacia todos lados entre la poca gente en el anden pero nada, él no estaba. Entendió que su corazón se quedo anclado esa noche en Nueva York, como dijo Terry acertadamente fue el invierno mas largo y crudo que había vivido jamás, un frio que congelo su alma mas que a su propio cuerpo.

La confesión del primer beso que se dieron le encogió el corazón, ella sabia que lo había herido y de su propia boca lo había confirmado.

-¿Que podía hacer? yo era inexperta en el amor y tampoco me había percatado de nuestro enamoramiento, ni siquiera del mío propio; perdóname Terry perdóname, jamás quise herirte pero era demasiado joven para entender lo que me pasaba, era la primera vez que tantas emociones juntas enloquecían mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Anthony significo para mi un amor sencillo puro y natural un amor platónico a futuro, un deseo inconcluso, una ilusión… pero tu mi querido mocoso atrevido fuiste un huracán que entro a mi vida volteando todo de cabeza, tu personalidad tan atrayente, misteriosa, majadera e incomprendida, no se como fui a fijarme en ti si me rechazabas constantemente -sonrió al recordar tantas memorias en el San Pablo.

-Terry no se que demonios pasa pero mis amigos te ayudaron a que estés hoy aquí, de seguro Gerard también esta enterado, estaba planeado, fríamente calculado y yo tan ingenua caí sin sospechar nada pero que esperabas Candy si ellos te lo hubieran propuesto seguramente tu no hubieras aceptado, lo hicieron porque te aman y porque te quieren ver feliz -Candy hacia la retrospección de lo sucedido-.

Se atrevieron Anie y Patty a ir a buscar a Terry a Nueva York, ahora entiendo todo, la necedad de Patricia por arreglarme, lo bien que se puso de acuerdo con Anie, el como Gerard nos junto en la carrera de parejas y le dio a ese engreído la habitación de al lado, las habitaciones principales de la casa para él y para mi, aun así Terry s se porto siempre como un caballero, bueno "casi" siempre cuando no estaba intentando volverme loca como Andrea Berutti,

Terry, mi Terry cuanto te he necesitado, no dijiste nada sobre Susana pero de no haber arreglado las cosas con ella no estarías aquí, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Que debo hacer? Me siento dolida y engañada como una niña pequeña de 5 años, ¿por que armar todo este teatro tan elaborado? Solo para que el y yo pudiéramos reunirnos ¿Que clase de amigos hacen esto por alguien? Los mejores del mundo -dijo ella con una tímida y sincera sonrisa- ¡pero esas dos me van a escuchar! Así como aparentemente están del lado de Terry ahora se tendrán que poner de mi parte,

Terrence jugaste sucio amor mío y yo te enseñare una lección, si, sabes actuar lograste engañarme con tu apariencia pero yo también puedo hacerlo, ahora viene la mía Terry dos pueden jugar este juego, me cobrare cada una de tus charadas, me cobrare todo lo que me has hecho pasar estos tres días, si tu disfrutaste volviéndome loca con este jueguito yo también quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo, lo mismo que me has provocado tu; sabrás que yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga.

Terry, si como dices, vienes dispuesto a todo eso lo voy a averiguar, pondré a prueba tu amor así como has puesto el mío, mañana es 31 de Octubre… mhmm ¡muy bien Terry! Prepárate, ojo por ojo amor mío, así estaremos en igualdad de circunstancias; ¡truco o trato Terry!

Candy se quedo toda la noche reflexionando sobre esa situación en la que se encontraba por alguna extraña razón no podía odiarlo, ni mucho menos rechazarlo, no podía sentir o guardar rencor en contra de él, esa rabia que en un principio la invadió desapareció dando paso a una renovada energía de ser jugadora activa sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a estar cerca de él, le hubiera gustado brincar a su balcón y decirle que ahí estaba ella que lo amaba, que en ese momento no le importaba ya nada pero no, ella también tenia orgullo también tenia deseos y también sabia como hacer rendir a ese egocéntrico hombre que ya la sentía suya, que estaba tan seguro de ella y de su amor.

Se paso la noche rememorando sus encuentros pasados y presentes, sus amores de adolescentes, las mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veía, la corriente eléctrica que la hizo estremecer cuando por un error de calculo cayo encima de él en su departamento y por segundos los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos, sintió en aquella ocasión como sus labios ardían deseando que Terry los tomara pero él no lo hizo, aunque vio en sus ojos un azul tan obscuro como las mismas profundidades del océano, fue entonces cuando se retiro temerosa de las abrumadoras sensaciones que la estaban mareando, sintió como él con infinita ternura la hizo voltear en la estación de trenes y la levanto como si de una valiosa posesión se tratara hasta un rincón apartado del anden y entonces, solo entonces no lo soportaron mas y ese beso que les quemaba los labios por fin tuvo satisfacción.

Primero un suave aleteo de luciérnagas… ese destellito de luz en la oscuridad que incendio sus corazones convirtiéndose en un incendio incontrolable, inextinguible, en una entrega largamente esperada.

Un torbellino entro con fuerza a sus vidas azotándolos, pegándoles en el rostro, en el cuerpo, en sus almas, era ese amor escondido, callado, eterno que mantenían a raya por tanto tiempo oculto en el rincón mas alejado del corazón, o eso era lo que ellos creían ahora los elevaba con furia uniéndolos ya sin remedio, azotándolos contra si mismos sin escapatoria alguna, los hizo perderse el uno en el otro.

Pero Susana llego para recordarle cual era su lugar y su lugar no era al lado de Terry, fue el lugar que ella misma había escogido, salir de su vida para siempre aunque por dentro sabia que jamás seria feliz, no volvería a serlo si Terrence no estaba a su lado y con todo el dolor de su alma lo dejo libre nuevamente, lo dejo ir, lo aparto de ella, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? el la amaba ella lo sabia, ella lo sintió estremecer pudo sentir por primera vez como es que un hombre como Terry se entregaba al amor, Candy de solo recordarlo se estremeció, si, así era exactamente Terry un mar embravecido, tempestuoso, infinito, solo ese hombre provocaba en ella tantas emociones, su corazón lo reconoció inmediatamente desde que Gerard le menciono "El Duque" su corazón salto ilusionado pero la mente es un órgano muy poderoso que puede incluso llegar a dominar al corazón con argumentos que no dejan lugar a dudas pues el cerebro solo cree lo que es tangible lo que puede ver y tocar y ese cabello corto y rubio, esa cicatriz en su rostro esos anteojos que escondieron muy bien sus zafiros divinos, esas inflexiones de voz tan estudiadas y sexys lograron engañarla.

-Oh Terry hablas perfectamente el francés y tu voz es miel resbalando por mi cuerpo suave y deliciosamente…

Candy ¿pero que dices? ese Duque del demonio te engaño, jugo contigo, te hizo rabiar, te doblego, ahora enséñale que tu también puedes hacer lo mismo, confúndelo y hazlo rendirse ante ti, solo para que se le quite un poco lo arrogante y engreído, deja de una vez de ser una niñita asustada de la vida, ya eres una mujer, ¿acaso no fue lo que le aconsejaste a Patricia?

Entonces pon en practica tu propio consejo, él esta aquí y vino a tratar de recuperarte pero no le hagas las cosas tan fáciles, hazlo rabiar aunque sea un poco, un poquito nada mas, hazle saber que tu también puedes tomar parte de este juego y hazlo, oblígalo a que sueñe el mismo sueño que tu, que el sepa quien es Candice White y que todo este tiempo separados de algo a servido, esa será tu venganza dejarlo tan confundido como el te dejo a ti hasta que este juego termine y que sea él quien venga a ti y entonces no habrá nada ya, que los pueda separar.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que no la has visto Mago?

-No Terrence creímos que ella estaría contigo, por lo visto no es así.

-No, anoche paso algo, la busque pero… no la… encontré…

En ese momento Terry ve aparecer a Candy acompañada de Patricia y Anie bajando las escaleras, no lo podía creer ella venia riendo con sus amigas, se veía mas hermosa que nunca, traía nuevamente esos pantalones blancos y ajustados con un chaqueta en color rojo que llegaba mas allá de sus caderas, el cabello recogido en una graciosa coleta que le daba un aire angelical muy a pesar de su cuerpo de mujer, se quedo mudo.

-Cierra la boca Berruti, ya vez, ahí la tienes, no buscaste tan bien como dijiste, jajajaja -dijo Gerard con algo de burla aunque disimulando bien sabia que algo raro pasaba, no había visto a Candy tan alegre y a Terry tan desesperado, esos dos se traían algo tenia que averiguar que tramaban.

-Buenos días caballeros -saludaron las chicas, a Terry se le ilumino el día al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Candy ese velo de angustia y tristeza ya no estaba instalado en sus ojos, se sentía a la vez confundido por su cambio, que más daba ella seguía allí y al parecer estaba muy feliz.

-Andrea, Gerard, Chicas las dejo, Archie me espera para desayunar, con permiso -Anie se alejo rumbo al solario, Terry estaba a la expectativa no quería abrir la boca ni pronunciar palabra, quería esperar a la reacción de Candy antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-En un momento los alcanzamos Anie -dijo Patty- ¿nos acompañan? Candy, Andrea, hay que estar desayunados para salir a cabalgar.

-Saldrán a cabalgar señoritas -dijo Gerard extrañado

-Si, Candy recibió una invitación de Francesco Lacroix y ella me pidió acompañarlos, vendrás por supuesto Gerard, Anie y Archie también nos acompañaran.

-Ya veo -dijo Gerard en tono serio- pero ¿que demonios pasa aquí? Pensó al ver la cara seria de Terry y como su sonrisa de lado había desaparecido.

-¿Me acompañas Gerard? Desayunemos,

-Claro Patricia -cortésmente Gerard extendió su fuerte brazo- mi querida Martha aun no baja.

-Gerard ella es muy madrugadora a esta hora ya debe estar sentada y va por el segundo plato -los dos rieron- Candy ¿vienes? -Patty la miro hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

-En un momento Patty necesito hablar con el duque, claro si tiene tiempo -Terry por un momento se le helo la sangre y solo asintió.

-Me gustaría que fuera en privado si no le molesta -Terry la miro de frente le dio el pase hacia la biblioteca, ella se adelanto unos pasos y Gerard y Terry cruzaron miradas,

-Dios, creo que llego el momento de la verdad… -dijo Terry para si mismo.

Al entrar después de Candy cerro la puerta y al volverse después de asegurarla ella lo miraba de frente parada en medio del salón y antes de que el pudiera hacer o decir algo la rubia fue al punto.

-Andrea perdone mi atrevimiento, quería disculparme con usted, ayer me comporte de una forma tan descortés y grosera, me vi envuelta en una situación muy vergonzosa quiero disculparme por hacerlo participe de ella, me da mucha pena que me haya visto en ese estado poco conveniente, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento y quiero pedirle que dispense mi conducta.

Pero ¿que paso? ¿Que es todo esto? Terry estaba completamente confundido no esperaba aquellas palabras de Candy el solo escuchaba tratando de disimular su asombro. Candy continuo con su monologo.

-Se que fui muy insensible con usted que se a portado maravillosamente conmigo, por favor no ponga esa cara de que no entiende lo que le digo porque se que entiende perfectamente siempre lo ha hecho y eso me lleva a pedir disculpas por segunda ocasión por haber sido una atrevida contándole mi vida amorosa a usted que no tiene porque enterarse de mis desilusiones, lamento mucho haberle regresado su obsequio y lamento mas la forma insultante en como lo hice, estaba en un estado iracundo anoche que… perdón… esto es muy difícil de decir,

-Tranquila Madmoiselle yo entiendo, no hay nada que perdonar - Al fin le hablo en castellano pero con acento francés, Candy recordó como comparo la melodiosa voz de Terry "como miel recorriendo su piel, suave y deliciosamente" involuntariamente se estremeció e irguió la postura y volvió a tomar aplomo para lo que venia.

-No, no, por favor Andrea permítame hablar no me sentiré tranquila sino escucha lo que tengo que decir,

-Adelante Madmoiselle Candice la escucho -se recargo en el escritorio de Gerard cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras Candy caminaba restregando sus manos una contra otra.

-Andrea, se que le conté sobre un amor, y quiero que sepa que… ayer me pase toda la noche reflexionando y… eh decidido que eso ya es pasado, que no se puede vivir del ayer, que la vida es maravillosa y hay que seguir adelante, creo que anoche llegue a mi limite y después de mi comportamiento tan infantil y vergonzoso eh decidido dejar de auto compadecerme por un amor que no es posible y eh llegado a esta conclusión gracias a usted…

-¿A mi? -Dijo Terry confundido.

- Así es, en alguna ocasión le dije que usted me recordaba a esa persona que fue muy importante para mi…

-¿Fue? -Dijo Terry tratando de controlar el vértigo en su estomago.

-Si, fue, usted en verdad me lo recordó por momentos pero analizándolo bien, ustedes son muy diferentes, -Ella se acerco lentamente a Terry y él aturdido se irguió con nerviosismo ante la proximidad de Candy, ese destello en sus ojos lo hizo temblar.

-Usted es, ¿como decirlo? -dijo ella muy cerca de Terry - Es tan diferente tiene lo que llaman los franceses ese "joie de vivre" esa alegría por vivir, sus compatriotas aman la vida, la cosas bellas, la sencillez , me refiero a los sentimientos; les encanta ser excéntricos, -dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora -no se complican tanto la existencia aman cuando sienten la necesidad y cuando no, simplemente vuelven a empezar ¿no es así? -dijo Candy con una voz seductora acercando su rostro y mirando a los ojos a Terry, el trago en seco Candy se dio la media vuelta y camino lentamente sin dejar de hablar.

-Andrea decidí adoptar su filosofía de vida, creo que es mas sana, la forma en como he llevado la mía no me a beneficiado en nada, me gusta la forma en como Gerard lleva su vida, -en ese momento el pecho de Terry estallo de celos y tenso la mandíbula al escuchar hablar a Candy sobre el mago.

-Me gusta como hace lo que quiere y como viaja por el mundo sin ningún tipo de complejo, llama mucho mi atención todo el conocimiento y la apertura de mente que posee Gerard -dijo ella deteniéndose y volviéndose a mirar a Terry,

-Creo que es una cualidad muy característica de los franceses, usted también es un caballero muy… abierto y considerado, lo digo porque no tuvo reparos en seguir mis ideas en la competencia, no se opuso ni rebatió o se avergonzó de que yo en mi calidad de "sexo débil" lo dirigiera y eso para mi es algo que aprecio y atesoro.

El malestar de Terry se fue disipando poco a poco al escucharla hablar de sus propias cualidades, aspectos que solo con Candy se permitía, cuantas veces en el colegio dejo su orgullo y su mal carácter para pasar momentos inolvidable s a su lado.

-Creo Andrea que definitivamente adoptare el " joie de vivré" francés teniendo amigos tan gentiles como usted o como Gerard podre lograrlo, me encantaría aprender ese modo de vida tan desenfadado y poco aprensivo de las francesas, ellas son tan liberales, tan dueñas de si mismas y no se complican la vida con relaciones sin futuro, para muestra esta Angelic la amiga de Gerard me sorprende de sobre manera que sea tan madura y desinhibida, eso si que es tener dominio de si mismo.

Terry comenzó a sudar copiosamente al imaginar a Candy con las atrevidas modas francesas, llevando el tipo de vida típico de la mayoría de los franceses donde el divertirse y dar placer a sus cuerpos sin comprometer sentimientos era algo de todos los días, él no lo criticaba simplemente era un estilo de vida, pero tratándose de Candy no podía si quiera imaginársela en esa postura como la de Angelic, eso no podía concebirlo, se puso cada vez mas nervioso al ver que Candy estaba muy convencida de querer conocer y experimentar ese tipo de vida, además se sintió fatal de haber provocado ese cambio tan radical en ella y ¿si ahora ya no quería saber nada de él? ¿De Terrence Grandchester? si se canso al fin de sufrir y de esperar algo que no llegaba, su mente comenzó a aturdirlo, a atormentarlo con aquellos pensamientos imaginarse a Candy como una típica francesa y lo peor de todo, sin él.

-Sabe Duque Berutti me encantaría conocer Francia dicen que Paris es la ciudad del amor - dijo ella acercándose nuevamente hacia él, seria maravilloso poder vivir allí, usted puede decírmelo ya que nació allá que tan lindo es ese país, quizá allí vuelva a encontrar el amor que tanta falta me hace -Estaba demasiado cerca de Terry y este no sabia ni que decir-

-Me ha encantado como son los franceses y como se desviven en atenciones con las damas, me gustaría conocer el lugar donde vive usted Duque -dijo ella con una sensual voz, por su cercanía Terry se hizo hacia atrás ante el avance de Candy que no retrocedía ni un centímetro creyó verse descubierto y se puso pálido ante la audacia de su pecosa que como nunca la veía coqueteándole inocente pero descaradamente, fue tanta su confusión que sintió celos de Andrea Berruti un personaje ficticio inventado por el, estaba totalmente fuera de si mismo el color se fue de su rostro comenzó a sudar frio,

-¡Oh Andrea! ¿Se siente bien? -dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho en actitud inocente y clara preocupación, Terry estaba casi acostado encima del escritorio, sentía que esas manos lo quemaban y se hizo aun lado separándose de ella con la respiración agitada.

-¡Te tengo engreído arrogante! -dijo Candy para si misma y sonrió al ver a Terry en ese estado, Candy se le acerco rápidamente y toco su frente siguiendo con la falsa preocupación.

-Duque ¿se siente bien? esta sudando frio, permítame por favor,

Ella sin pensarlo tomo el saco de sus hombros y en un solo movimiento lo bajo, Terry se volvió completamente asombrado alejándose como si de un espanto se tratara, ella sin inmutarse de su gesto confundido bajo el saco completamente ante la resistencia de él, al verse despojado Terry se sintió desnudo y la miraba con sorpresa, un hilo de sudor corrió por su sien se estremeció ante la mujer desconocida que tenia enfrente,

-Duque por favor venga - lo tomo del brazo y jalándolo lo recostó casi a la fuerza en el amplio sofá, el iba a levantarse pero ella tomo su corbatín y comenzó a desanudarlo rápidamente, la tomo de las manos para que se detuviera y la corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos al contacto de su piel, se miraron.

Candy bajo las manos y comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco, Terry despertó de su ensoñación cuando ella lo empujo nuevamente al sofá y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pasmado ante tal atrevimiento quiso levantarse pero ella fue mas rápida y se sentó a su lado impidiendo que el se irguiera a menos que quisiera tirarla al suelo.

-Madmoiselle… -Apenado como nunca y con los colores en el rostro yendo y viniendo ante la excitación y la incredulidad trato de detener a Candy en la osadía de intentar abrir su camisa.

-Andrea no se preocupe, soy enfermera de profesión y usted necesita un poco de aire o se desmayara, se lo que hago ahora relájese y cálmese por favor, esta en buenas manos -dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción de ver como el estaba completamente nervioso.

Al fin alejo sus manos para que Candy terminara la tarea, ella segura de si misma dominándose como si de una difícil y complicada cirugía se tratara termino de desabrochar la camisa y des hiso el nudo de su corbatín para dejarlo respirar con mas libertad según ella, pero era todo lo contrario para Terry, sentía que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y cada vez parecía mas agitado, ella al notarlo cambio su semblante por uno de preocupación fingida y sin pudor deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa abriéndola y dejando expuesto su varonil torso.

Terry sintió que se ahogaba al sentir las manos suaves de Candy acariciándolo, cerro los ojos y casi podía jurar que ella exploraba con suavidad su bien formado pectoral.

-Andrea ¿se siente mejor? -él no respondió, ella acerco su rostro a corta distancia de Terry y casi susurro en su oído.

-¿Andrea se siente bien? -Terry abrió los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez no pudo ocultar su éxtasis ante la cercanía de Candy estaban tan cerca casi mejilla contra mejilla ella giro el rostro y se miraron a los ojos, sentía las manos de Candy quemar su piel y atrapo una con la suya y con la otra acaricio el rostro de su pecosa con un simple roce de su dorso.

-En verdad, me gustaría… conocer su país… -susurro ella, Terry sentía el delicioso aliento de Candy haciendo cosquillas en su nariz, el lentamente levanto el rostro, la respiración de Candy al fin mostro su arritmia y creyó no poder seguir fingiendo mas, cerro los ojos al fin.

-Candy ¿Estas lista? ¡Oh perdón! interrumpo algo -dijo Patricia apenada de ver como los había sorprendido, entro de improvisto y sin tocar a la biblioteca como Candy se lo había pedido antes, expresamente le dijo, "ve por mi en 15 minutos por favor" Terry dejo caer la cabeza en el descansabrazo en señal de derrota y Candy dio gracias al cielo por su amiga tan oportuna.

-No Patty, no pasa nada, ahora voy solo que el Duque se sintió de pronto mal, estaba ayudándolo a que respirara con mas libertad, ella se levanto como si nada mirando a Patricia - Andrea ¿se siente mejor ahora?

-Si Madmoiselle gracias -se levanto de inmediato y Patricia pudo apreciar que el tenia la camisa desabotonada de inmediato la cerro con sus manos,

-Lo ayudo Andrea -dijo Candy como lo más normal del mundo.

-No es necesario Madmoiselle yo puedo hacerlo -dijo el sonrojado ante la mirada acusadora de Patricia, se giro para tener intimidad comenzó a abrochar su camisa con rapidez.

-Entonces me retiro, que bueno que pude ayudarlo, creo que se debió a los desvelos de tantas noches, debe descansar mas Andrea, tomar una siesta quizá.

-Así lo hare Madmoiselle Candice, gracias.

-Fue un placer, Andrea muchas gracias por todo -dijo ella con una sonrisa picara que derritió a Terry- con su permiso tengo una cita no debo ser descortés llegando tarde.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, Terry al ver la puerta cerrarse volvió a tumbase completamente aturdido en el sofá.

-Candy que fue todo eso que presencie

-¿Que cosa?

-No te hagas la inocente sabes de lo que hablo, si no llego hubieras desnudado por completo al Duque.

-Patricia no exageres, además el se sentía mal, recuerda que yo soy enfermera y una muy profesional -dijo ella con inocencia.

-¡Si, claro! -Patty no se trago la historia de Candy mucho menos porque veía un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas que le daban al rostro de Candy una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Candy por su parte se sintió muy feliz de lograr a su manera que Terry se alterara de esa forma,

-Para que se eduque ese aristócrata engreído, cree que es el único que puede hacerlo, ahhh… -dejo escapar una gran exhalación- estuve a punto de arruinarlo es que con Terry simplemente no se sabe que esperar, me moría de ganas de besarlo pero no, debo ser fuerte y mantenerme firme ¿acaso el no lo logro todo este tiempo? veamos quien puede soportar mas Terry, -dijo ella para si con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te sucede algo Candy? -Patty observaba con cuidado las reacciones a su amiga.

-No, todo esta de maravilla -dijo ella, Candy había decidido no decirle nada a nadie ni siquiera a Patty o a Anie, no estaba segura quienes estaban involucrados en aquella inusual situación. Prefirió seguir sola y no involucrar a nadie mas, domaría a ese caprichoso semental salvaje quiera el o no.

* * *

Estando muy cerca del lago habían desmontado y todos platicaban muy amenamente en realidad Francesco era un gran tipo caballeroso y respetuoso con una conversación agradable, el y Candy iban caminando a orillas del lago cuando a lo lejos vieron como dos jinetes se acercaban a todo galope, Candy se quedo paralizada al ver que Terry venia en compañía de otra mujer y no de cualquiera si no de Angelic, de inmediato los celos la invadieron,

-Andrea que sorpresa -dijo Gerard- ¿Angelic como estas? Decidieron unirse al grupo.

-La señorita quiso cabalgar y me pidió acompañarla, ella es grata compañía -dijo Terry sin dejar de mirar a Candy que venia acercandose con Francesco.

-Gerard querido ¿como estas? -Dijo la melosa francesa.

-Angelic te presento a Patricia OBrien mi novia, -Patty no se inmuto, esta vez no se separaría del mago por ningún motivo.

-Olala mucho gusto Patricia, Gerard es todo un caballero me alegro que al fin tengas una bella dama como novia querido,

Dijo la francesa con sinceridad, Terry y Candy no dejaban de mirarse con clara molestia por parte de los dos,

-Andrea ¿nos vamos? esta carrera aun no a concluido, eres un maravilloso jinete me encantaría que me dieras unas clases, no me caerían nada mal,

- Angelic cours quand vous le souhaitez (Claro Angelic cuando gustes) -dijo Terry en francés.

-Entonces nos retiramos vamos Andrea, alcánzame querido -Terry algo renuente a irse tras la francesa vio como Candy y Francesco se siguieron de largo y caminaban rumbo al molino, el lugar donde ellos habían bailado, sintió arder su corazón pero no podía dejar a la francesa plantada, lo que realmente quería era ir por Candy y llevársela lejos de ese francés que para su disgusto y molestia era demasiado atento con su pecosa.

Por un segundo Andrea hizo relinchar a Dark Angel esto hizo que Candy se volviera muy a su pesar a mirarlo y los dos mantuvieron la retadora mirada hasta que Terry se alejo del lugar hecho una furia.

-Acaso Madmoiselle Candice ¿tiene una relación con el caballero?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Si, me parece que él la cela demasiado jajajaja y quien no Madmoiselle Adley, es usted muy bella.

-Gracias Francesco -ella bajo al mirada apenada no se atrevería a decir que entre Terry y ella no había relación alguna seria una tremenda mentira que no estaba dispuesta a decir, ni siquiera por las circunstancias, ni siquiera por sentir que los celos la carcomían por dentro, Terry estaba en compañía de la desvergonzada francesa antigua amante de Gerard.

-"A las cosas por su nombre" -dijo para si con molestia, sacudió la cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente

Regresemos a la casa Francesco, quiero descansar antes de la gran mascarada o no aguantare toda la fiesta, no quiero perdérmela.

-Como usted diga Madmoiselle,

-Terry a penas te dejo un momento y te enredas con la primera zorra que se te atraviesa, -pensaba ella con celos incontrolables que ya la tenían presa, sentía la cara arder, se sorprendía a si misma de su forma de expresarse de Angelic ni la conocía para tener esa opinión de ella pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, Terry la había hecho enfadar como nunca,

-¡Terrence esta me la pagas! -siseo encolerizada.

Por su parte Terry al llegar a las caballerizas se des hizo de inmediato de Angelic diciendo cualquier excusa, se fue a su recamara hecho una furia.

¿Como se le ocurría a su pecosa ir al mismo sitio donde compartió con él, en compañía de otro?

Aventó todo lo que se le puso en frente no entendía el comportamiento de Candy ayer era un mar de confusión y hoy era una desinhibida mujer dispuesta a ser coqueta pero no solamente con él sino con el que se le pusiera enfrente, ahora tenia miedo de que ella si hablara en serio con su deseo de cambiar de aires, si hacia apenas un par de horas estuvieron a punto de besarse y ahora ella…

-Ah Candyyyyyy ¡¿por que me haces esto? ¡Pecosa traicionera me las vas a pagar!

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	22. Cap 21 La Temible Sombra de Dracula

**Muchas Gracias Cilenita por tu entusiasmo¡**

** Cami Love muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia tambien uff¡ ya veras lo que hace Candy y sus disparatadas ideas... jejeje **

** Gracias a todos los que me siguen aun sin que me dejen conocer sus opiniones, tengo publicado hasta el capitulo 27 ya casi llegamos y cuando eso suceda me retirare a escribir el final, estamos muy, muy cerca.**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo Goce escribiendo**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**LA TEMIBLE SOMBRA DE DRACULA**

**Cap 21**

**31 de Octubre, Salón principal, 4:30 pm**

El día aunque era fresco transcurrió con un clima maravilloso y soleado a pesar de los vientos del norte.

En el gran salón había mucha expectativa por la mascarada que se llevaría al filo de las 7:00 pm, este baile fastuoso marcaria el fin de las fiestas ofrecidas por Bonot en su mansión de ensueño, mañana 1 de Noviembre a esta misma hora la casa seguramente ya estaría casi vacía sin el estruendo y algarabía festiva de sus ahora huéspedes.

Candy no se separaba de Patty, Anie y Archie, sentía que dos pares de ojos azules la miraban intensamente pero solo esos ojos de vetas verdosas difuminándose en ese azul zafiro la hacían sentirse desnuda ante su continuo escrutinio, de igual manera Francesco desde el lado opuesto del salón no la perdía de vista, por el rabillo del ojo Candy pudo atisbar como Francesco se despedía de su grupo de amigos que al mirarla desde la distancia le pareció se reían, la sensación de que lo hacían de su persona la invadió.

Al instante Terry como alma que lleva el diablo se adelanto también y camino con energía hacia ella, nerviosa se colgó del brazo de Archie.

-Anie le permites a Archie que me escolte a mi habitación -dijo ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, Anie solo asintió cruzando una sonrisa picara con Patricia.

-Vamos primo -lo jalo escaleras arriba.

-Candy ¿te sientes bien? Te veo pálida

-Ehm… no Archie solo que, no quiero que…

-¿Quieres evitar a tus galanes? –dijo el con burla- Candy, eres linda, muy bella ¿acaso no lo sabes? Eres un imán para los ojos masculinos, además ya es tiempo de que te diviertas, de que tengas un enamorado, de que formalices una relación y…

-¿Así como la tuya con Anie? -dijo ella un poco molesta, Archie se sintió aludido.

-Este… bueno… -se puso colorado, tartamudeo sin hilar palabra, Candy al instante sonrió al ver su nerviosismo.

-En verdad ¿se nos nota mucho? ¡Vaya! Yo creí que lo disimulábamos bien, no te enojes con nosotros Candy estamos enamorados y pronto vamos a casarnos -dijo el a modo de defensa pero completamente apenado.

-Archie ¿de que hablas?

-¡Dios! Pero… ¿de que hablas tú?

-De tu compromiso matrimonial con Anie por supuesto, Archie… no me digas que Anie y tu… -dijo ella sorprendida, Archie se puso de todos colores al verse descubierto.

-¡Candy no! No, no, ¡No es lo que estas pensando! Yo… Anie… nosotros… bueno, este, no pienses mal de ella, ni de mi, yo la respeto mucho pero la amo, no le he faltado al respeto, bueno, este… -Candy lo miraba con ternura.

-Archie no digas mas, esas cosas no me incumben son solo de ustedes dos, quien soy yo para juzgar, al contrario me alegro por ustedes se aman, son el uno para el otro, solo que me sorprende tanto de Anie, bueno ya sabes lo tímida que es y…

-No siempre es tímida -dijo el con voz enamorada

-¡Archie! No me lo digas -dijo ella tapándose los oídos.

-Perdón, perdón, es que confió en ti, lo siento -dijo Archie entendiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno muy privado para el conocimiento de Candy pero marcaba la pauta para retomar la conversación.

-Candy, me gustaría que te des la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, el amor es maravilloso si lo vives con la persona adecuada, ese siempre fue nuestro deseo, el de tus paladines; creo que nada nos haría mas felices que verte enamorada, casada con hijos, hay muchos buenos prospectos dignos de ti en este lugar ¿por que no le das una oportunidad al francés? ese que no te quita la vista de encima, parece un buen hombre o el tal Duque que aunque parece bastante antipático como cierto ingles que de solo recordarlo se me retuercen las tripas de coraje.

-Archie te agradezco que me acompañes pero ya puedes volver al lado de Anie - cambio la platica de ese terreno al que ella todavía no estaba preparada para abordar con terceros.

-Esta bien, esta bien, eres una testaruda "gatita" con ese carácter espantaras al caballero mas persistente jajajajaja -dijo el sin dejarse intimidar por el tono serio en que su prima le contesto- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma Candy?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así -dijo ella con nostalgia.

-Es verdad hace mucho tiempo que no lo decía, ¡ah! -suspiro- trae tantos recuerdos… a pasado ya mucho tiempo.

-Si, 8 años desde que lo dijiste por primera vez, hemos pasado por mucho desde entonces Archie -los ojos de Candy se humedecieron y su voz se entrecorto.

Archie sabia bien a que se refería esa mujer a quien amaba como hubiera amado a la hermana que nunca tuvo, esa mujer a quien conoció en esa transición de niña a adolescente, ella al ser tan bajita y cándida realmente parecía una pequeñita, su cuerpo, su rostro y su candor eran el de una linda niña aunque su espíritu y corazón ya habían conocido el sentimiento del enamoramiento y ese sentimiento fue la que la llevo a la mansión Legan en busca de un príncipe, un príncipe que encontró en Anthony, no en Stear, ni en él, sino en el noble jardinero que al parecerse tanto físicamente a su príncipe de la Colina quedo prendada desde el momento en que lo vio frente al portal de las rosas.

Candy supo que Anthony no era quien ella buscaba pero aun así abrió su corazón a ese lindo y puro sentimiento pero el destino fue cruel y Anthony se fue para nunca regresar.

Llego luego un futuro Duque un chico de sangre azul, Archie nunca comprendió como fue que ellos lograron entenderse y enamorarse a tal grado que los dos jóvenes hicieron grandes sacrificios en pro de ese amor que secretamente se profesaban, él nunca entendió como fue que dos personas tan distintas en carácter, en intereses, tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite incluso diferentes desde su misma raíz fueran a compenetrarse de aquella manera, ella huérfana y pobre, él heredero de una de las familias mas ricas y prestigiosas de toda Inglaterra hijo del mas alto noble ingles Richard Grandchester y de la actriz mas encumbrada de Broadway la diva Eleanor Baker a quien Brower y los Cornwell admiraban.

Pero que ironías de la vida hasta en eso eran desiguales, Candy creció rodeada de amigos y de amor aun siendo huérfana; se ganaba el cariño de quien llegaba a conocerla a excepción de sus odiosos primos los Legan claro esta, para ellos casi todo el mundo era antipático aun mas si se es pobre y huérfano.

Pero Terry era todo un caso, aun teniendo a su familia había crecido en franca soledad, era un solitario, un huraño, un desconfiado de todo y de todos, un completo ermitaño además de grosero majadero y agresivo, un rebelde sin causa, sin oficio ni beneficio creía Archie sin temor a equivocarse.

Entonces ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron? ¿Por qué razón o motivo? Nunca logro entenderlo hasta que Anie le hizo darse cuenta del porque Terrence y Candice vivían después de tanto tiempo enamorados el uno del otro.

Era lo mismo que le había pasado con Anie, no podía ver que ella era realmente su complemento porque el esplendor del carácter de Candy opacaba todo como un sol saliendo al amanecer. Su hermano, su primo y él mismo quedaron deslumbrados ante la forma de ser de Candy tan inusual en una chica, divertida juguetona, totalmente fresca y natural muy, muy diferente a la misma Anie.

Su novia fue ganándose de poco a poco y a la buena su cariño, le demostró que ella era lo que él realmente buscaba, la mujer que Candy nunca seria, él soñaba de adolescente lucirla como su novia vestida elegantemente convertida en toda una dama pero Candy no era ese tipo de mujer, nunca seria una dama "convencional".

Anie se esforzó por pulirse a si misma hasta captar la atención de Archie se lo fue ganando, lo fue enamorando muy lentamente casi sin que él lo notara se convirtió en su chica ideal y aun mas que eso, trato de comprenderlo y llenar sus expectativas siendo ella misma, le costo trabajo pero lo logró quedando el gratamente complacido con el resultado, ella lo había atrapado y el estaba feliz siendo su presa enamorado de ella de su timidez, de su belleza y elegancia que podía lucir en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia pero que además al igual que Candy bajo todos los artificios y refajos de una dama había también una mujer y eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta por fin que amaba a Anie Britter.

Comprendió entonces que el amor es así, inesperado incomprensible, llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de la persona que menos imaginas, pero eso si, el amor que perdura es aquel que encuentra a su alma gemela, su complemento, su contraparte, no es el amor que idealizamos, sino el que realmente necesitamos para sentirnos completos, llenos, esa otra mitad que nos hace falta y a veces no lo sabemos, ni lo comprendemos, solo lo entendemos hasta que esta frente a nosotros y aun así muchas veces nos es muy difícil reconocerlo y basta con solo no sentirlo nuestro para darnos cuenta que ya no tenemos corazón, que marcho detrás de su alma gemela y solo entonces somos capaces de reconocer que teníamos el amor al alcance de nuestra mano y no lo sabíamos.

Eso paso con Archie y Anie, ella decidió alejarse por un tiempo, se fue a viajar por Europa con su madre, aprovecho las múltiples tertulias de su progenitora para ella empaparse de conocimientos en referencia a aspectos femeninos que si bien no eran bien vistos por las encumbradas damas conservadoras, las mujeres que practicaban esos conocimientos eran muy felices y tenían al hombre que querían a sus pies, eso era lo que Anie deseaba ganarse a Archie y tenerlo solo para ella.

Así que con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta como una verdadera dama con total discreción se dio a la tarea de aprender el arte de ser mujer y explotar todos las aristas que una fémina posee, al principio se escandalizo pero después comprendió que era necesario conocerse a si misma, quererse, aceptarse tal cual era, ¿Cómo podía hacerse amar si ella misma no podía definir sus propios sentimientos? Si no conocía su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Al ver su pena Madam Dubarry como se hacia llamar la experimentada mujer dueña de una prestigiosa casa de modas, la convenció con estas simples palabras

-"Querida ¿quieres que ese hombre este prendado de ti? Entonces no te preocupes solo él disfrutara de lo que Miss Britter es capaz, no es necesario que el mundo entero lo sepa, Anie, cuando la puerta de tu alcoba se cierre, solo Mr. Cornwell sabrá la estupenda amante que tu eres"

Y por amante no solo se refería a la parte sexual, sino al arte de amar en todas sus dimensiones, primero a ella misma y después al hombre que amaba, así que al parecer Anie siguió siendo la tímida que todos conocían la dama perfecta, la hija ideal, solo Archie descubrió el gran cambio que se gesto en ella no para someterlo y acorralarlo fue mas bien un cambio de mente y de corazón que la volvió visible a los ojos del objeto de su afecto, convirtiéndose en la nueva y mejorada Anie Britter.

Archie le dio un beso a su prima y la dejo seguir sola, el volvió junto a su amada Anie.

* * *

Candy sonrió, doblo el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su alcoba pensaba en lo afortunados que eran su querida hermana y su amado primo, se alegraba mucho por ellos dos, internamente deseo tener algún día ese tipo de relación con…

-Madmoiselle Candice -se escucho una voz al fondo del pasillo, ella se volvió y se encontró con Terry acercándose decididamente.

-¡Andrea! Creí que se encontraba con Angelic, al parecer se han entendido bastante bien,

-¿Celosa Madmoiselle?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Solo que se ve el mutuo interés – se defendió ella tratando de no aparentar celos.

-No podría apartarme de usted, ni siquiera muerto -susurro Terry tomando su mano y besándola, el chispazo fue inmediato al sentir la tibieza y humedad de los labios de Terry sobre su piel, él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acerco mas a ella no soltaba su mano y la acorralo contra la puerta de su habitación.

A Candy se le olvido el mundo entero ¡Vaya novedad! Eso siempre lo ocurría desde que conoció a Terry, todo lo demás dejaba de ser importante cuando él estaba presente y aun mas estando tan cerca, estaba atrapada entre la puerta y la masculina presencia que se apretaba contra ella, ese olor a cedro rojo y tabaco la hacían nublar la razón, no olvidaba ni por un segundo la fresca fragancia de lavanda que Terry usaba antes, aquella que inevitablemente la transportaba a sus días de adolescente, al colegio San Pablo, a esa colina falsa de Pony, a Escocia…

Pero esta nueva esencia que despedía Terry era tan masculina y provocadora, la fragancia de un hombre en plenitud, no la de un adolescente delgado y majadero, este aroma que ahora lo caracterizaba era el de un hombre bien formado, su cuerpo había cambiado, creció mas, embarneció, su espalda era mas ancha, sus brazos mas fuertes y sus piernas mas firmes, cinceladas, audaces y atrevidas eso bien lo sabia ella, aunque su apariencia era distinta para Candy desde el momento en que él la abrazo confundiendo a la María Antonieta que protagonizaba, ella quedo prendada, la hizo delirar, le provoco perderse y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones abrumadoras y deliciosas que la cercanía del cuerpo de Terrence le producía, le afectaban tanto sus modales "tan finos" para con ella, lo soñó poseyéndola de solo recordarlo se le erizaba la piel, no vio el cuerpo de Terrence a detalle en sus sueños, su doble personalidad la logro confundir pero lo sintió ¡claro que lo sintió completo!

Internamente deseaba que aquello en verdad ocurriera y en esos breves instantes tan cerca de él su mente simplemente se aislaba y el corazón se adueñaba de la razón, estaba a punto de recibirlo, de acabar con todo de una vez porque no soportaba verlo cerca de la francesa, entorno los ojos en un gesto totalmente natural, estaba vencida, entreabrió los labios levanto un poco el rostro, espero por él…

-¡Madmoiselle Candice! -Ella por sorpresa mas que por instinto se separo rápidamente y Terry maldijo por lo bajo, hubiera sido tan fácil abrir la puerta y empujar a su pecosa coqueta dentro de la habitación pero siendo tan orgulloso se quedo contemplando como ella mansamente bajaba la guardia y él con toda calma recorría su rostro y admiraba las sutiles pecas de su nariz, lo tenía enamorado como un estúpido pero ese francesito inoportuno arruino todo.

-Francesco -dijo ella totalmente nerviosa de la reacción de Terry, sabia que había jugado con fuego y en ese momento temía quemarse.

-Madmoiselle vine a buscarla, espero no interrumpir nada importante -dijo el legitimo francés sin mirar a Terry que con aparente calma no se apartaba de ella.

-¡O no Francesco! No se preocupe, Andrea solo me… daba las gracias… -Terry la miro con algo de burla la veía completamente nerviosa buscando una mentira para decir.

-Tarzán pecosa eres una embustera ¿a ver como sales de esta? –Dijo para si, cruzo los brazos mirándola con interrogación- a ver que mentira inventaras rubia ladina.

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber por que esta tan agradecido Berruti?

-Bueno Francesco es que… -Candy intervino- Andrea me agradecía que… -los dos la miraron con intensidad esperando que ella aclarara el asunto Candy sudo frio pero en ese momento su mente se ilumino.

-Francesco ¿te había comentado que soy enfermera?

-No - contesto confundido el francés,

-Pues lo soy, Andrea se sintió un poco mal hoy por la mañana, por suerte yo estaba cerca y lo ayude a que se sintiera mejor, ¿no es así?

- C'est exactement Madmoiselle (Así fue exactamente Madmoiselle) -dijo Terry divertido- no sabe como me alegro y la suerte que tuve de que usted se encontrara "tan cerca" en ese preciso momento porque seguramente no lo estaría contando, su esmero, la atención que me brindo, sus cuidados y… esa técnica que utilizo tan poco "ortodoxa pero efectiva" -vio con agrado como Candy se sonrojaba- me hicieron sentir mejor que nunca, Francesco no sabes lo excelente enfermera que es Madmoiselle Candice, con esas maravillosas manos que posee enfermarse mas que una molestia es un placer, un verdadero placer, -dijo Terry con ese seductor acento francés mirándola a los ojos- pareciera que un ángel es quien te cuida y crees que has muerto porque te sientes en la gloria, todo dolor desaparece… -los verdes ojos de Candy destellaron al escuchar a Terry hablar así de ella.

-Vaya pues que buenas referencias Andrea, desearía estar enfermo para poder tener el privilegio de ser atendido por Candice –dijo el francés con lasciva en su voz y en sus gestos que solo Terry pudo percibir y contra ataco

-Pues eso no será posible Francesco porque Madmoiselle Candice desde esta mañana en adelante es mi enfermera de cabecera y sus servicios serán bien retribuidos -dijo Terry besando su mano.

-Pues le ofrezco el doble de lo que le pueda pagar Andrea, Candice para mi el precio no tiene ningún inconveniente, trabaje para mi -dijo Francesco con reto, Candy no sabia que decir, estos hombres parecía gallos de pelea dispuestos a entrar en cualquier momento al redondel y soltar golpes, sobre todo Terry que dejaba ver claramente su molestia y celos en sus gestos, Francesco no se amedrentaba ante la postura de guardia de Terry con el pecho alzado y echado ligeramente hacia el frente como un verdadero gallo de pelea.

-Francesco usted vino a buscarme ¿para que me necesitaba? –dijo ella para tratar de calmarlos poniéndose frente a Terry para evitar que allí mismo le demostrara a Francesco sus dotes de peleador callejero practicados con Neil y sus indeseables amigos, aun con el mismo Archie.

-Es verdad Madmoiselle -dijo el francés acomodándose el saco arrogantemente- eh venido a pedirle que sea mi acompañante hoy por la noche para la mascarada, seria un honor que aceptara mi proposición -hizo una estudiada reverencia mirando a Terry despectivamente.

-Oh Francesco, precisamente Andrea me propuso lo mismo antes de que usted llegara -dijo mirando a Terry con ruego esperando que el nuevamente le ayudara a salir del paso, él volvió a mirarla y a torcer su encantadora sonrisa, Candy se ponía otra vez en sus manos para que la rescatara de nueva cuenta, estaba claro que ella no quería estar con el tal Francesco.

-Pecosa condenada quieres jugar con fuego -dijo para sí- pero no estas preparada para los buenos quemones que uno se da en el intento, -sonrió para si mismo al verla atrapada, claro que iba a seguirle el juego de ninguna manera permitiría que ella se viera obligada a aceptar al metiche francés, estaba seguro que no deseaba ser su acompañante de no ser así ¿por que pondría a Andrea Berruti como escudo? Aunque su coqueta pecosa lo aceptara solo para hacerlo rabiar no lo permitiría de ninguna forma.

-Entonces, Madmoiselle tiene dos proposiciones, por lo visto aun no le a contestado a Berruti…

-No me a contestado porque en el preciso momento en que ella me daba su respuesta afirmativa tu llegaste a interrumpir -dijo Terry seguro de si mismo.

-Andrea no negaras que Candice es una bella dama que debe estar acostumbrada a mas de dos invitaciones y no creo que solo por "agradecimiento" Madmoiselle acepte una invitación solo por haber cumplido con su deber -dijo Francesco con sorna lo cual encendió el ego de Terry al sentir el golpe bajo.

-Pues en eso concuerdo contigo Francesco, Candice es una mujer muy bella, demasiado bella, seguramente seguirá recibiendo invitaciones pero "la conozco muy bien" se que ella prefiere la compañía de un amigo en quien confía, con quien a compartido grandes momentos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no solo una presencia de ocasión para pasar el rato -El actor Ingles 2, el imbécil francés 1, decía Terry para si, al ver la cara de molestia de Lacroix,

-Que Madmoiselle decida de una vez a quien desea por acompañante -dijo Francesco molesto al entender que con Candice el tal Duque Berruti le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Candice ¿a quien elegirá? –pregunto Terry acechándola y orillándola a que de una vez por todas lo eligiera a él.

-Vamos Madmoiselle no sea tímida y díganos a quien de los dos elegirá como acompañante, no se preocupe que los dos somos unos caballeros y aceptaremos su decisión -dijo con galantería el francés, sabia que podía perder pero no iba a demostrar que estaba derrotado, no iba a darle el gusto al arrogante Duque, el también era un hombre muy atractivo así que aposto a sus bien sabidas virtudes- Vamos Candice -presiono el francés.

-Caballeros por favor, yo… ¡Patricia! ¿Cómo sigue la abuela Martha? Iba para allá en este mismo instante para tomarle la presión cuando Andrea y Francesco me abordaron -dijo Candy adelantándose un poco, lejos de la vista de los hombres que la acorralaban y con los ojos le suplico a Patty que la sacara de ese embrollo, su amiga rápidamente entendió la tensa situación y decidió ayudar a su amiga,

-Candy, Mi abuela te llama por eso vine a buscarte, espero no estés muy ocupada.

-Caballeros -se volvió Candy a mirarlos aliviada- el deber profesional me llama tengo que dejarlos, -sin decir mas se va con Patricia a toda prisa hasta desaparecer en el pasillo.

-Buena salida mi amor, -pensó Terry sonriendo- una buena táctica para desacerté de este estúpido pelele pero ni creas que me rendiré tan fácil mi coqueta aprendiz de francesa, para tener malicia amor mío te hace falta precisamente eso "maldad" y tú no la tienes, ni siquiera tienes el valor para cortarle las alas a este imbécil, prefieres huir como es tu costumbre pero conmigo Pecas esa técnica ya no te funciona.

-Patty me has salvado la vida… -dijo Candy aliviada soltando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones- ¡Gracias, mil gracias! - dijo sonriendo aferrándose al brazo de su amiga.

* * *

-¡Berutti!

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Esa rubia es un verdadero manjar

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¡Por favor! Esa pose de caballero medieval te queda bien con las damas, hasta con la ingenua de Candice pero a mi no me engañas, la quieres para ti no lo niegues.

-¡Como te atreves a expresarte así de Miss Adley? –dijo Terry enfurecido tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta con rabia.

-Vamos, vamos, entre caballeros no hay porque fingir, crees que soy ciego, vi perfectamente como la tenias arrinconada, si yo no hubiera llegado seguramente en este momento ya la tendrías en su lecho haciéndola ver estrellitas, jajajajaja

-¿Y te auto nombras caballero? ¡Ella es una dama! -lo zarandeo

-Berruti por que te molestas, es lo mas natural del mundo ¿acaso estoy equivocado?

-¿Qué pretendes con ella Lacroix? –dijo Terry un poco mas calmado aparentemente, fingiendo seguir el juego al francés.

-Lo mismo que tú, recibir y saborear lentamente los favores de esa blanca y sedosa piel, estoy casi seguro que es casta –dijo el francés haciendo un gesto depravado con la lengua- y eso mi querido duque, es un premio extra -Terry perdió su autocontrol.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Mis intenciones con la dama son serias no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima!

-Con que esas tenemos Andrea, entiendo que me llevas ventaja con ella pero eso puede cambiar drásticamente.

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo Terry fuera de si,

-A que no me daré por vencido, ese tesorito rubio es muy tentador y no estoy dispuesto a cedértelo tan fácil, así que desde ahora considérame tu rival, yo seré quien desflore esa rosa y lo voy a disfrutar gratamente,

-¡Eso si yo lo permito! -dijo Terry a punto de romperle hasta el alma al pervertido sujeto.

-Pues ya lo veremos, no me conoces Andrea, no te interpongas en mi camino porque te pesara, presumes de conocer a Candice pero ¿ella te conoce a ti? Jajajaja –el desconcierto de Terry fue total- Te has quedado mudo por cierto ¿de que parte de Francia eres? -no hubo respuesta- ¿Lo vez? "Duque Berruti" tengo un As bajo la manga y esa "dama" muy pronto dejara de serlo voy a convertirla en mi ramera personal y te juro que le va a encantar su nueva profesión, jajajajajajaja -Francesco se alejo acomodándose arrogantemente el saco al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! Así que por eso motivo andas detrás de mi Pecas pero no te va a ser tan fácil, no mientras yo viva, desgraciado; Candy voy a ser tu perro guardián, tu sombra mi amor, las malas intenciones de Lacroix las hubiera llevado a cabo estando yo o no, así que esto nuevamente me da la certeza de que este es nuestro momento, no soy mas un jovencito malcriado que no tenia nada que ofrecerte mas que mi enamorado corazón, ahora soy un hombre y tu eres mía mi tarzan pecoso, solo mía.

* * *

**31 de Octubre Noche de Brujas**

**7:00 pm en punto, Inicio de la Mascarada**

La noche tendió su espectral manto, el cielo estaba limpio lleno de estrellas, dentro de la mansión el salón era un verdadero bullicio, gente, música, alegría, disfraces extravagantes y otros terroríficos un sinfín de multicolor, del techo pendían unas extrañas esferas de cristal que refractaban la luz de los reflectores de colores refractando sutiles y enigmáticos Ases en todas direcciones dando al ambiente a media luz del salón principal un escenario maravilloso y mágico.

- Muy romántico -fue la descripción de Anie que espiaba hacia el salón en el resguardo de las sombras del pasillo de la habitación de Candy.

Terry estaba recargado en una de las columnas de mármol cerca de la escalera impaciente por ver aparecer a Candy enfundada en el disfraz elección de sus amigas él bien lo sabia, Gerard y Archie estaban al pie de la escalera esperando unos minutos para que el mago diera inicio al baile, estaban ansiosos también de ver a sus chicas. La abuela Martha los acompañaba ella vestía un gracioso traje color celeste de hada madrina con su gorro puntiagudo y su varita mágica en forma de estrella,

-Nada mas fuera de la verdad –pensó Terry al ver a la intrépida pero cariñosa viejecilla que se había convertido efectivamente en su hada madrina particular, para él y para Candy; le había tomado sincero afecto ya que en cada ocasión que se la encontraba Martha se portaba muy cariñosa y complaciente con él, tal y como se había expresado en su carta, le hablaba con familiaridad con genuino cariño, incluso bromeaba con él, Terry no podía mas que corresponder de igual forma,

Esta noche Terry no se dejo reconocer, su disfraz ocultaba bien sus dos identidades, sabia que al momento de acercarse a Candy Lacroix sabría que Andrea era ese misterioso personaje que personificaba al Fantasma de la Opera pero por ahora le convenía mantener escondido a Terry y al Duque francés tras la mascara de porcelana blanca hecha especialmente para él, tapaba ¾ partes de su rostro y era parte del disfraz de su nueva puesta en escena del mismo nombre.

No iba a darle a Lacroix ninguna ventaja de actuar en su contra, ahora menos que nunca.

Tras el reguardo de su bien escogido disfraz, como halcón observaba todo el salón, gracias a su estrategia de bajo perfil se entero de primera mano que efectivamente Francesco pretendía de alguna manera aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Candy para.. ¡Ahh!

De solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre pero no podía actuar en ese momento o arruinaría todo lo que había ganado hasta entonces, además el imbécil francés puso a Angelic de su parte con alguna mentira, esta chica liviana en sus modales lo buscaba con ahincó por todo el salón, así que mientras el no evidenciara que era Berruti tras la mascara blanca estaba lejos de su alcance, cuidaría no separarse de Candy hasta que llegara el momento de decirle la verdad, tendría que ser esta noche sin falta.

Solo esperaba que Francesco no se le adelantara, de todas formas si Angelic o el indeseable francés lo descubrían no tendría más remedio que defender lo suyo a costa de lo que sea.

Por su parte el esplendido anfitrión autor de tan maravillosa fiesta, eligió un disfraz de Capitán de galeón español, uno muy apuesto sin duda, con su chaqueta larga de terciopelo azul rey su corbata de amplio moño y la camisa blanca de vuelos en los puños así como en el pecho tan característicos de él, complementaba su atuendo enigmático con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un sobrero muy llamativo con plumas, Archie por su parte no perdía su porte y eligió un traje muy elegante –para hacer honor a su apodo, pensó Terry- al puro estilo escoses con su representativo Tartán y Kilt en tonos café y vivos amarillos, Archie lo portaba con usual orgullo por sus ancestrales antepasados.

A las 7:15 de la noche cuando absolutamente todos los invitados se encontraban ya en el gran salón disfrutando de la fiesta, la música, comida y bebida que aparecía por todos los rincones, el lo alto de la escalera ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros sobre todo, aparecieron dos diosas con diáfanos y etéreos vestidos que parecían flotar mientras caminaban,

Afrodita la diosa del amor atrapo por completo la atención del ancestral escocés de ambarino traje, Anie Britter con larguísima y lacia peluca rubia enfundada en un vestido color rosa pálido ceñido a su delicada figura por unas cintas plateadas atadas a su pequeña cintura envolvían su cuerpo tan delicadamente que Archie se quedo sin respiración al verla, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz color plateado.

Minerva la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra era encarnada por una Patricia que exudaba sensualidad a los ojos destellantes de Gerard, aunque su extrema timidez saltara a la vista para el mago era mas deseable aun, vestida de aquella forma la sabia diosa guerrera con su túnica color violeta muy tenue atado a su cintura por una cinta trenzada en múltiples tonos purpura, ceñido en el torso dejando brazos y cuello al descubierto, la túnica de holgada tela ceñía sus caderas y piernas al caminar, en su brazo llevaba un brazalete dorado en forma de serpiente y en su castaña cabellera bellamente ondulada una corona de laureles dorados haciéndola lucir como toda una diosa romana, sus gafas finas y doradas le daban un aire intelectual y cándido que a Gerard le fascinaba, le recordaba que esa mujer era perfecta para él, inteligencia belleza y un carácter centrado, afectuoso y cerebral era lo que el deseaba y anhelaba, no solo un bello cuerpo con borra en la cabeza incapaz de pensar por si sola, solo Patty, su Patty era todo eso y mucho mas.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron al filo de la escalera, sonrieron entre ellas pues sabían que Candy era su obra maestra y se sentían felices de haber logrado que la testaruda rubia a pesar de sus protestas al fin se dejo guiar por los deseos de sus mas obstinadas amigas, abrieron espacio entre ellas y una reina se irguió al centro.

Esta no era una diosa como aquellas dos bellas deidades a sus costados, la belleza y el amor la flanqueaba así como la inteligente y sabia guerrera a su diestra, las chicas convertidas por una noche en diosas parecían resguardar a la reina de legendaria belleza causante del enfrentamiento de un príncipe con un rey, fue la tragedia para uno y la destrucción de su reino para otro, Candy no podía estar mas cerca de la realidad al encarnar a "Helena de Troya".

Candice con un hermoso peinado que dejaba caer sus indomables risos en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda ceñido en la coronilla por una exquisita tiara dorada, su vestido rojo como el fuego atado con cintas doradas a su cintura enmarcándola y subiendo cruzada mente por su pecho a sus hombros, pendía de ellos una suave capa del mismo chiffon de su vestido que dejaba ver por su caída gran parte de su blanca espalda desnuda, la capa colgaba al frente en su brazo como a la antigua usanza griega, estaba mas que perfecta, las chicas estaban satisfechas con su no fácil tarea de convencer a Candy para que portara aquel esplendido disfraz, llevaba al igual que Patty unos brazaletes dorados en los antebrazos el cuello expuesto por el escote que terminaba más allá de un suspiro, dejando ver el suave contorno de los redondos y cremosos senos, su rostro cubierto por un antifaz dorado y unos labios rojos como una apetitosa manzana.

-Divina, sencillamente divina mi amor, mi Candy, Helena estas hermosa como nunca querida, eres mi perdición… -susurro Terry, después de recuperarse de tal impresión, su mandíbula se fue al suelo al ver a semejante reina, su reina en lo alto de la escalera, inmediatamente esas tres hermosas mujeres tan distintas entre si, llamaron la atención de todos en el salón, Archie y Gerard subieron por sus respectivas parejas.

Terry sin dejar de mirar el descenso de su reina por la escalinata entre tanta gente que admiraba su belleza y su disfraz trato de acercarse lo mas que pudo a ella, busco desde la escalinata a Lacroix con la mirada pero no lo encontró, Candy caminaba por el salón buscándolo poco hacia caso de las muestras de admiración que arrancaba a su paso, Terry la seguía muy de cerca, veía como ella buscaba a Andrea con la mirada, él quería encontrar el lugar propicio y el momento justo para raptarla a un salón vacio y poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones pero Lacroix apareció de la nada.

-Como la mala hierva aparece sin ser requerida -pensó Terry y antes de que él se acercara más a Candy se abalanzo sobre ella plantándosele enfrente, no pudo evitarlo y se quedo admirándola de pies a cabeza un segundo.

-Mi Helena de Troya no pudieron elegir un mejor disfraz esas amigas tuyas, pero no seré yo el perdedor mi amor, -decía para si, Terry ni se imaginaba que su alusión se volvería realidad en dos ocasiones, esa misma noche.

-Madmosiselle Helena ¿bailamos?

-Andrea ¿es usted?

Candy se quedo parada mirando en aquel disfraz algún indicio de Terry pero no pudo distinguir nada solo su agitado corazón que latía desbocado ante su cercanía, nuevamente la convencía de que ese hombre de enorme capa negra que cubría su cabeza dejando ver muy de cerca y de a poco la rubia cabellera, la mascara blanca que portaba cubría casi todo su rostro incluso la parte donde estaba esa peculiar cicatriz, su voz tan sensual y melodiosa a Candy le parecía que solo a ella le hablaba en aquel tono con esa calidez que le producía mil emociones en un instante, le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Terry le correspondió con esa sonrisa que la había enamorado desde su adolescencia, abrió la amplia capa a un lado, la coloco sobre su hombro e hizo una galante reverencia, ella pudo admirar el varonil Frac que portaba, la camisa blanca resplandeciente sobre el perfecto marco negro de su atuendo, endiablado perdición absoluta, endemoniadamente guapo, se dejaría embrujar por este demonio vestido de hombre, una tentadora invitación al pecado, a la gloria misma, estaba perfecto de pies a cabeza, un verdadero sueño,

-Este hombre debe ser producto del averno, no puede existir mas perfección masculina que la que tengo enfrente -pensó Candy- jamás había visto semejante belleza tan viril aun sin poder mirar su rostro, sin poderlo evitar lo recorrió despacio de los pies a la cabeza.

- Sus zapatos son tan brillantes, su porte perfecto, hombre digno de ser modelo para la escultura que alabe la belleza masculina – se dejo embrujar por el encanto que exudaba Terry.

Miraba cada detalle de su atuendo, incluso los impecables guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, las mancuernillas de finos zafiros engarzados en oro blanco, Terry complacido ante la mirada apreciativa de su pecosa se despojo de los guantes con galanura y ofreció la mano a su reina, ella no lo dudo mas y suspirando hondamente se entrego a sus deseos.

Mientras en la orilla de la pista los danzantes bailaban a una velocidad considerable entre risas y alegría, Candy y Terry parecían bailar otra melodía que solo ellos parecían poder escuchar, estaban tan embelesados contemplándose mutuamente perdidos en su mundo como siempre les ocurría cada vez que estaban juntos, no hacían falta palabras, como en sus mejores tiempos cuando había ese chispazo entre ellos y la hoguera se encendía irremediablemente, solo había piel, corazón, sentimientos, amor esparcido como sutil y fresco roció en el aire.

Parecían flotar uno en brazos del otro, ella no se había inmutado pero sus brazos colgaban del cuello de Terry, él se aferraba a su cintura apretándola ligeramente sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su vestido entre sus dedos que ansiaban acariciar lo que había debajo de él, la música se detuvo un momento pero ellos no lo notaron seguían balanceándose lentamente entre la multitud de gente a su alrededor, al notarlos la pequeña orquesta toco un ritmo mas lento y cadencioso acorde al suave movimiento de la pareja de enamorados que estaba en medio de la pista.

-Esta hermosa esta noche Madmoiselle Candice, realmente bella, -dijo Terry sin poder ocultar en sus palabras el amor que sentía por esa mujer que aun sin que la música sonara no se permitía soltar su breve cintura.

Ella sonrojada por las galanterías de Terry por su embriagador olor y cercanía deseaba tanto que él la besara en ese momento, sentía la pulsión de ese beso que quería escapar de sus labios vestidos de carmín intenso para unirse a los apetitosos y suaves labios del hombre al que amaba.

Agitada solo atinaba a mirarlos e imaginaba saborear su dulce néctar, miraba como esos labios se movían sensualmente al hablarle, se despegaban tan encantadoramente el uno del otro acariciando sus oídos con la dulce voz que se desprendía de su aliento al pasar entre ellos, veía fijamente los labios de Terry pero no se daba cuenta que no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía, estaba dejándose llevar por el embrujo de esa boca que parecía hipnotizarla con su cadencioso movimiento ese delicioso aliento fresco que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

-Madmoiselle ¿se siente bien? -pregunto Terry dándose cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Candy exactamente igual que él, era actor, no uno bueno sino que el mejor; sabia controlar sus emociones reales pero con esta pecosa endemoniada vestida de hechicera ¡A como le costaba trabajo! Como nunca le costaba concentrarse y besarla que era lo que tanto deseaba desde que la vio como Marie Antoinette con esa boca roja que lo atraía como un poderoso imán, justamente como la tenia ahora, roja, tan escandalosamente roja como una manzana madura lista para que él la mordiera, la saboreara, la degustara muy lentamente aunque eso significara llevarlo a la perdición pero no le importaba.

-¿Me decía Andrea? -Los dos turbados salieron de su embelesamiento, Terry rápidamente recobro la atención.

-¿Helena de Troya? Madmoiselle Adley, que adecuada elección otra reina, una mujer tan bella que dos naciones pelearon por tenerla.

-jajajajajaja ¿le parece Andrea? –esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, de inmediato los antecedentes de la reina griega la inquietaron- No crea que es una condición agradable estar entre dos hombres… -dijo ella algo seria- pero gracias por el cumplido el crédito del disfraz debo decirle no es mío yo no lo elegí sino mi hermana Anie ella es experta en "esto" -dijo Candy con una mueca muy graciosa de su boca, lo cual hizo reír a Terry al recordar a su pecosa del pasado y olvidar el segundo comentario que ella hizo.

Candy sonrió complacida al escuchar esa risa celestial, cascabeles navideños repiqueteaban alegremente eso era la risa desenfadada de Terry, unos finos cascabeles de plata que regocijaban su corazón repiqueteando solo para ella.

-No has cambiado nada mi amada pecosa…

-No has cambiado nada Terry amor mío… -suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Usted Andrea si que escogió un estupendo disfraz, mire que si no me habla nunca le hubiera reconocido, es un disfraz muy teatral, enigmático, misterioso, fantasmagórico ¿acaso se esconde de alguien?

-jajajajajajajaja -Terry rio con ganas, otra vez esos cascabeles repiqueteando le provocaban sonreír sin mas.

-Teatral, enigmático, misterioso, ¿fantasmagórico Miss Adley? Jajajajaja vaya descripción jajajajajajaja

-Si Andrea, eso es lo que opino de su disfraz, debo decirle si soy sincera que usted es un fantasma muy apuesto, demasiado diría yo… espero que Cristine no sea celosa cuando vea que la atención de su fantasma no es solo para ella.

-Madmoiselle no hay ninguna Cristine, ni nadie que se le compare a Helena de Troya… -dijo él con una voz tan seductora susurrándole en el oído, provocando que Candy se estremeciera y cerrara sus ojos ante la abierta declaración de Terry y su amor por ella.

-Andrea ¿es usted completamente sincero? -dijo Candy muy bajo casi temblando antes de que Terry se separara.

-Absolutamente Candice, estoy a sus pies… -Candy soltó un hondo suspiro Terry iba a besar su mejilla no lo soportaba mas.

-Buenas noches Madame Candice, me permite una pieza.

-¡Francesco! -dijo ella algo alterada por las emociones que le producía su amor mas que por la molesta interrupción, recobro un poco la calma pues sentía que el corazón le explotaría ahí mismo de la emoción por las palabras de Terry en su oído, se sorprendió al ver al apuesto francés vestido de Dracula, se veía impresionante, amenazante, muy realista.

-Supongo que el caballero no se opondrá,

-Pues supones mal Dracula, la dama es mi acompañante -dijo Terry sin soltar la cintura de Candy.

-¿En serio? Que extraño Berutti hace un momento me encontré con Angelic y ella asegura que tu la invitaste como tu acompañante -Candy miro a Terry con interrogación los celos se apoderaron de ella,

-"Con que ninguna Cristine" - siseo, su pecho ardió en llamas.

-Por cierto duque Berruti, Angelic lo busca fervientemente, vamos Madmoiselle acompáñeme -dijo el francés jalando sutilmente a Candy pero Terry no la soltaba, ella presa de los celos trato de controlarse y pensar con coherencia.

-Esto es un error Candice se lo aseguro, un mal entendido -dijo Terry tratando de controlarse.

-Andrea si es un mal entendido, entonces creo que debe aclararlo, yo estaré bien - dijo Candy apretando su mano con fuerza para luego soltarla y alejarse de él.

-Venga Madame Candice dejemos que el duque resuelva sus "asuntos" personales -Francesco toma del brazo a Candy la conduce a otro lado de la pista y se acomodan para el siguiente vals.

Terry se quedo estático, lo que menos deseaba era armar un escándalo en casa de Gerard y para colmo en esos momentos Angelic ya estaría enterada quien era el hombre detrás de la mascara blanca, comprendió entonces el juego de Lacroix seguramente algo hizo o dijo para que al libertina francesa lo estuviera buscando.

Trato de pasar desapercibido entre el mar de gente, sigue a Candy con la mirada sin perderla ni un instante, entre las risas, la música y los celos que lo devoraban ve al maldito francés tocar a su mujer, ella baila con el gesto ceñudo la ve pasar de pareja en pareja, su bella sonrisa de hace un momento se a borrado y un malestar se advierte claramente pero no disminuye ni un ápice su belleza aun con la molestia pintada en el rostro.

-¿Estarás celosa de Angelic, Candy? Porque yo ardo por dentro de ver como te toca ese imbécil, amor mío.

Sonaron varias pieza, Candy no dejaba de bailar con Lacroix, internamente deseaba provocar celos en Terry, ni se imaginaba que esos sencillos bailes donde apenas se tomaban de las manos hacían que Terry quisiera despellejar vivo al francés, podía sentir la intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo eso la asustaba por momentos pues conocía lo intempestivo y colérico del carácter de Terry pero no podía negar que le gustaban las sensaciones que Terry con su mirada de fuego le provocaba.

Candy y Lacroix se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas, eso puso en alerta a Terry conocía las oscuras y perversas intenciones del francés, este le pasaba un vaso con bebida a Candy que distraída observaba como todos aplaudían hacia la escalera donde Gerard estaba a punto de llevar a cabo un singular show para sus amigos donde el aseguraba volaría sobre ellos.

-Aquí tiene su bebida Madmoiselle.

-Gracias Francesco

-¡Candy!

Ella giro y vio a Terry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la llamaba por su diminutivo como solo sus seres queridos lo hacían, él se acercaba a ella con rapidez y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Angelic salió de la nada colgándose de su cuello y acercándose demasiado a su boca.

Terry no se lo esperaba pero reacciono como era su costumbre a la defensiva tratando de alejarse de ella con agresividad pero la francesa era muy empalagosa.

-¡Andrea te busque por todas partes! al fin te encuentro Cher.

Candy muerta de celos por ver como la francesita resbalosa se le re pegaba completamente a Terry, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa intacto derramando un poco al soltarlo. Comenzó a caminar llena de rabia, Francesco sonrió con mofa al mirar a Terry que luchaba por zafarse, inútilmente trataba de liberarse de Angelic la chica era un verdadero cadillo. Al fin en un brusco movimiento la aparto de él sin ninguna sutileza.

-¡Candy espera! Por favor no te vayas… -ella se detuvo, esas palabras la hicieron estremecer, le trajeron muy malos recuerdos.

-Berutti pero que atrevimiento el tuyo, ya tienes pareja y aun así ¿tratas de cortejar a Candice? - Candy lo miro a los ojos.

-¡Candy no es lo que piensas! ¡Créeme! –Terry olvido el acento francés que uso durante la velada y su voz natural retumbo en los oídos de Candy clara y nítida.

-Berruti deja ya en paz a Candice, deja de mentir usted no ha sido sincero con ella ¿o alguna vez lo fue? ¿Acaso Candice sabe todo sobre usted?

Candy sintió que la sangre se iba en un segundo desde su cabeza a los pies ¿habría Lacroix descubierto la identidad de Terry?

-A ver Duque, podría explicarnos de que parte de Francia proviene usted y de donde descienden los Berruti, Los Lacroix son una de las familias mas antiguas de Francia que si bien no formamos parte de la realeza, si es una de las mas renombradas del país y jamás hemos sabido de un Ducado mucho menos de un noble de apellido Berruti podría por favor aclararnos ese misterio "Duque".

Candy lo miro asustada de que se descubriera la verdad, Terry solo guardaba silencio temía defraudar a su eterno amor, Angelic vanidosa y ambiciosa como siempre lo enfrento.

-Es eso verdad, Andrea ¿Eres un impostor?

-jajajajajaja como lo sospechaba el Duque Berruti es un fraude, Madmoiselle Candice creo que este hombre la ha estado engañando venga conmigo.

Candy da la media vuelta y se va a paso veloz Francesco le da alcance y la toma sutilmente de su antebrazo, ella se retiro rápidamente no quería dejar a Terry en evidencia, no porque estuviera molesta, actuó así para proteger su verdadera identidad ya buscaría la forma de librarse del metiche francés e ir a su alcoba donde sabia Terry la buscaría, ese fue el plan que rápidamente tejió en su mente, hablaría con él de una vez por todas pero en privado, desgraciadamente Terry no lo percibió así, solo los vio alejarse y el mundo se derrumbo para él.

-Cariño es eso verdad, ¿eres un impostor? A mi no me importa, eres el impostor mas guapo que he conocido -dijo la melosa francesa, Terry sin prestarle atención se alejo dejándola atrás, en el salón se escuchaban las expresiones de asombro para cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo el mago para divertir a su audiencia cosa que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, unas voces asustadas se escucharon de pronto, él volvió la vista y una mujer yacía desmayada en el suelo ante el asombro de sus amigas, el vaso que Candy había dejado en la orilla de la mesa estaba vacio, el estomago se le encogió y un mal presentimiento se instalo en su pecho, camino rápidamente por el mismo pasillo por donde se fueron Candy y Lacroix.

**COTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	23. Cap 22  Mascaras

**Muy Agradecida con todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, confio en que les a gustado y por esa razón la siguen aun sin dejarme conocer su opinion, un saludo enorme para todos ustedes.**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**MASCARAS**

**Cap 22**

**Baile de Mascaras en la mansión Bonot, **

**31 de Octubre, Hallowen 9:00 pm**

La pandilla "pro" Candy y Terry se olvidaron por un momento de los enamorados y se dispusieron a disfrutar del show de Gerard, este se encontraba literalmente volando sobre el salón sorprendiendo a sus amigos y mas a Patricia, todos ellos habían sido testigos de cómo Helena de Troya y el Fantasma de la Opera bailaban tan románticamente que creyeron ya no debían involucrarse mas, al parecer todo marchaba a las mil maravillas entre los tortolos enamorados, lejos estaban de imaginar lo que sucedería.

* * *

-Espero no este muy decepcionada Madame, sujetos como esos abundan -dijo Francesco entrando tras Candy a uno de los salones vacios.

-La verdad no lo estoy Francesco, Andrea… le conozco bien y…

-¿Perdón? Dice que lo conoce bien pero, ¿es que ya se trataban de antes? entonces son ciertas mis sospechas que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

-Somos buenos amigos Francesco, perdón pero creí que nos dirigíamos hacia otro luga…

-¡Por favor Candice, no soy ningún imbécil! no trate de engañarme, la posesión que ejerce ese impostor es mas que evidente, la cela, la trata como si tuviera algún derecho sobre usted, o es que acaso usted y él…

-De que habla Francesco no se a lo que se refiere pero el tono que usa no me agrada -Candy camino hacia la puerta y al jalar la perilla alguien del otro lado la sujeto cerrándola con fuerza impidiéndole salir, se escucho el sonido de una llave asegurando la puerta.

-Francesco ¿que es esto? Le exijo que habrá esta puerta -dijo Candy molesta todas las cosa que le dijo el francés tomaron sentido y se estremeció

-Candice, Candice, arriesga demasiado por un "amigo" ¿no lo cree?

-El merece todo mi respeto es un caballero, siempre lo ha sido.

-¿En serio? Quiere decir que usted y él se entienden bien, aunque él es demasiado insistente ¿tiene derechos para hacerlo? O el muy cretino ni siquiera se ha atrevido a robarle un beso de esos lujuriosos labios.

-¡Como se atreve a hablarme así! ¡Ya le dije que él si es un caballero!

-jajajajaja entonces si es un cretino, un completo imbécil, jajajajaja desaprovecho la oportunidad de tenerla jajajajajajaja, -se acerco a Candy con actitud intimidante, ella se alejo rodando el escritorio que allí se encontraba.

-Candice yo no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, es usted un manjar exquisito que no quiero perderme por nada del mundo, y mas apetitoso aun sabiendo que el estúpido de Berruti no se atrevió a darle ni siquiera una probadita.

-Francesco ¿por que hace esto? yo le ofrecí mi amistad, jamás dije o hice nada que merezca este trato de su parte.

-Madmoiselle usted no hizo nada tiene toda la razón y ese es precisamente el motivo, usted no es como las demás chicas que eh conocido, no a caído seducida ante mis encantos, nadie me había tratado con tanta distancia con tanto respeto, ninguna dama se había resistido a mis conquistas, solo usted… y será mía lo desee o no.

-¡Aléjese de mi! No sabe de lo que soy capaz -grito ella tomando el primer objeto que se atravesó en su camino- ¡aléjese o gritare!

-Adelante Miss Adley por mi no se detenga grite todo lo que quiera nadie va a escucharla y si alguien lo hiciera usted seria la mas perjudicada, o acaso seria bien visto que la prometida del multimillonario heredero de una de las familias mas adineradas de toda Escocia y Estados Unidos el respetado banquero William Albert Adley este encerrada a solas en una habitación con uno de los hijos predilectos de Toute la France (toda Francia)

No tiene salida Candice además déjeme decirle que va a disfrutar mucho mas que los coqueteos con Berruti, le aseguro que no va a arrepentirse -Sin pensarlo Candy le suelta tremenda bofetada que hace que el francés se incline por la furia con que lo golpeo.

-Vaya, vaya, toda una fierecilla, eso hace las cosas mas divertidas… -dijo el con lasciva.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte o no respondo! -grito ella, aunque se encontraba a la defensiva por dentro estaba muy asustada, si hubiera hecho caso a Terry, si hubiera… hubiera… ¡el hubiera no existe! -Se repetía- solo existe el hoy, el pasado no se puede cambiar solo se puede forjar el futuro… ¡y este no es el mío!

El francés no se cansaba de perseguirla por la habitación incluso lo estaba disfrutando, Candy veía con horror que ese hombre guapo de apariencia pulcra y respetable fuera un ser tan horrible como al monstruo al que personificaba "Dracula" seguramente una escoria para el pueblo francés.

La persecución ya no le pareció tan divertida, Francesco se estaba cansando de ese juego del gato y el ratón, no deseaba que nadie los encontrara, aunque el era influyente estaba en la casa de Los Bonot, Gerard era amigo de Candy y los rumores a voces de su oscuro comportamiento quedarían al descubierto pero la bella rubia era una tentación que no quería dejar pasar, desde que la vio vestida como Marie Antoinette lo cautivo, quería comprobar si esta mujer seria igual de fogosa y pervertida en la cama como decían de la reina francesa.

-Por algo escogió ese seductor disfraz -pensaba el libidinoso francés, además le encanto su participación en el rally su forma natural y sin poses de dama estirada, su arrojo y atrevimiento, su ingenuidad contrastante la hacían muy deseable para él que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le rindieran con un solo levantamiento de ceja pero no Candice.

Ella aunque era cordial y amable no parecía si quiera darse cuenta de lo guapo y atractivo que él era, además de presumirle una y otra vez su gran fortuna desplego sus dotes de conquistador y sus galanterías pero nada, se estrellaban contra una mujer de hielo y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado "ser insignificante para una mujer" esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad el consideraba que todas las mujeres tenían un punto débil en el cual cedían y se dejaban llevar, era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer con las mujeres lo que le viniera en gana, su dinero le servía para "arreglar" lo que saliera mal de sus aventuras pasajeras, pero esta chica rubia era un reto, uno que estaba seguro iba a conquistar al precio que fuera sin importarle si ella lo deseara o no, estaba a punto de echársele encima y su ego creció al ver el terror en esos verdes ojos, no le importaba en lo absoluto estaba seguro que esas esmeraldas aterradas se convertirían en un verde destello de placer.

-¡Ahh! Candice, no sabes como voy a disfrutarlo… -dijo el arrastrando las palabras- aunque ahora te resistas después te escuchare suplicar por mas… -dijo él completamente excitado.

-¡Primero muertaaaaa! -grito ella ya al borde de la desesperación.

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en el pasillo, palabras anti sonantes, de pronto algo se estrellaba repetidamente contra la puerta golpes sordos, expresiones de dolor.

-¡Pero que demonios sucede afuera! –grito alterado Francesco por la interrupción en el momento menos oportuno, Candy estaba muy asustada, lo que sus ojos verían a continuación no podía creerlo.

La puerta se abrió con estruendo, la persona detras la había hecho ceder de una fuerte y certera patada abriéndola de para de par. El hombre que emergió como huracán en la habitación, de capa negra y rostro pálido tenía aspecto fantasmal por la penumbra del pasillo iluminado solo por la suave luz ambarina de los faroles, para Candy le pareció la imagen de un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Aléjate de ella imbécil! -demando Terry a punto de perder el ultimo resquicio de control que le quedaba.

-Andrea… -suspiro Candy aliviada.

-¿¡Que demonios! ¡Braulio! ¡Dimitri!

-Aquí están -dijo Terry empujándolos con furia hacia el salón, los dos cómplices de Lacroix un francés y un ruso que custodiaban la entrada cayeron en vilo a los pies de Terry totalmente noqueados.

-Te dije que ella es mía, si te atreviste a tocarle un solo cabello ¡ juro que te mataré!

Francesco se le fue encima lanzando golpes tratando de sorprenderlo pero Terry con gran facilidad lo esquivo propinándole un gran gancho en el estomago que le saco el aire dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, el otro puño de Terry impacto en su mandíbula enviándolo al suelo.

Candy estaba embelesada admirando a su salvador que olvido lo asustada que se encontraba -Terry no has cambiado nada eres el mismo del San Pablo, revoltoso, violento, impetuoso, mi héroe, mi salvador, mi amor…

Braulio y Dimitri se levantaron tambaleantes e intentaron someter a Terry pero él fácilmente los dejo fuera de combate propinándoles una severa golpiza enviándolos al suelo a un lado de Lacroix.

Por el pasillo se escucharon algunas voces. Terry tomo a Candy de la mano y al pasar a un lado de los maltrechos hombres Francesco tomo por el vestido a Candice impidiéndole seguir avanzando, Terry se molesto aun mas por la terquedad del francés pero Candy de un jalón zafo su vestido y propino una tremenda patada en el estomago a Lacroix quien gimió de dolor.

Candy iba con una sonrisa en los labios de ver a Terry defenderla de esa manera como lo hacia cada vez que ella se encontraba en problemas, ya fuera de Neil, de la hermana Grey, de Eliza, incluso se enfrento a su padre por ayudarla, esas muestras de afecto le regocijaban el alma, salieron al balcón no había como bajar Terry no quería que los encontraran ahí porque se armaría un tremendo escándalo, se monto sobre el barandal y se dejo caer sobre el césped, se incorporo de inmediato, Candy ya estaba sobre el barandal la altura era bastante considerable Terry le pedía que saltara pero ella estaba temerosa de lastimarlo en la caída, hacia frio los labios le temblaban pero aun así en su rostro había un semblante de felicidad que no podía disimular, se apeo del barandal y se dejo caer, suspendida al vacio para que la distancia no fuera tanta.

Terry toco sus tobillos esa fue la señal para que ella se soltara cayendo directamente en sus brazos, la bajo rápidamente y se escabulleron bajo el manto de la oscuridad y el laberinto de setos del jardín. Rodearon la mansión y llegaron al balcón de la biblioteca, se escuchaba la música, los aplausos dentro de la casa, se detuvieron agitados al final de la escalinata.

-jajajaja se merecía la paliza ese francés -dijo Candy casi sin aliento su antifaz ya no le cubría el rostro.

Terry la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos como en el baile de bienvenida, ella completamente feliz, radiante, como si acabaran de hacer una travesura saliendo ilesos y sin ser atrapados sonreía enamorada, acerco su rostro quería besarlo mas que nunca, agradecerle, veía la tensión dura en la mandíbula de Terry sus labios apretados con claro gesto de molestia pero ella estaba tan feliz en sus brazos que lo paso por alto.

Candy acerco sus labios mirándolo, con el deseo de ser besada pintado en sus ojos ya no podía resistir, no podía evitarlo ya, estaba enamorada, feliz, deseaba abrazarlo pero él no se lo permitía la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos apretándola cada vez mas, ella cerro los ojos, se paro de puntitas y estiro su cuello, acerco aun mas su rostro, entre abrió los labios, espero por los labios de su amado.

Terry estaba furioso trataba de contenerse para no lastimarla con la erupción de celos que lo devoraba por dentro,

- ¿Por que ella se fue con Lacroix? ¿Por que no hizo lo que le pedí? ¡Pero demonios! Así era precisamente Candy siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana ¡y claro! También el francés había hecho muy bien su parte para engañarla, -el remolino turbulento de los celos lo azotaba sin piedad en sus adentros- Algo le dijo a Angelic para que se apareciera y se me echara encima con aquella familiaridad y confianza, ahora lo entendía, aquello que vio en los ojos de su pecosa fueron celos, celos por la francesa,

Candy se lo dejo ver en dos ocasiones, eran celos como los que ahora lo quemaban por dentro de solo imaginar que Lacroix le hubiera tocado uno solo de sus dorados cabellos, eso no podía soportarlo…

-¿Y si la besó? - perdió el control- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Dominado por los celos la empujo con fuerza apartándola, Candy perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas frente a él, Terry se dio la media vuelta y bajo la escalinata sin mirar atrás.

-Terry… - balbuceo Candy completamente confundida y herida por su rechazo se levanto de inmediato y hecho a correr rumbo a la casa bañada por el llanto, comprendió al fin que Terry estaba muy molesto con ella, quizá se imagino lo peor, o quizá fue porque ella dio la media vuelta y se fue dejándolo ahí parado cuando él la llamo "Candy" sin fingir mas su voz y le pidió que no se fuera,

-¡Lo hice por él! Para que no lo descubrieran… ¿por él? Candy ¡ya basta de decidir por Terry! nuevamente lo arruinaste y ahora él esta muy enojado -pensaba la rubia llorando desconsoladamente, corría escabulléndose del bullicio y perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la mansión llegó al solario y ahí se refugio.

Terry al llegar al octavo escalón se arrepintió de inmediato por su acción,

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te dejaste dominar por tus endemoniados celos! ¡Este era el momento de decir la verdad! Ya lo sabe, dijo mi nombre… -Inmediatamente subió la escalinata pero Candy ya no estaba.

-Haz huido de mi otra vez y todo por mi culpa… -veía la puerta de la biblioteca ser azotaba con fuerza y al viento helado mecer las cortinas- ¡No amor mío, esta vez no te vas a ir de mi!

* * *

En el salón se armo un alboroto al correrse el rumor de que un ladrón habían entrado en la mansión, los criados encontraron a Lacroix y sus cómplices en una de las salas mas alejadas de la mansión golpeados y maltrechos, ellos no decían nada fingían demencia, Gerard llego hasta allí a hacerse cargo de la situación, al enterarse inmediatamente imagino lo que pudo haber pasado ya que había visto el enfrentamiento de Lacroix y Terry por Candy a un costado de la escalera, además de Angelic haciendo de las suyas, Ella era una mujer muy bella, de cuerpo voluptuoso, buena amante pero frívola, a veces muy tonta y manipulable.

Al ver a Terry solo sin Candy y a Angelic colgada de su cuello, supo que algo pasaría, de ahí que Lacroix y sus inseparables amigos estaban en pésimo estado, para no crear pánico innecesario se encerró con ellos y les saco la verdad a punta de cachetadas y amenazas, los "amigos" de Lacroix acostumbrados a ser los gallanes ahora que estaban en calidad de acusados inmediatamente "cantaron la verdad" ante el enojo de Lacroix, Gerard los expulso de su casa para siempre a sabiendas de que si alguno abría la boca sobre lo sucedido él personalmente se encargaría de hundirlos.

El asunto no tardo mas de 15 minutos, al volver a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que un nuevo invitado había llegado de ultima hora.

-¡Albert! -Gerard trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Gerard, buenas noches amigo.

* * *

"**En un beso sabrás todo lo que eh callado"**

**Pablo Neruda.**

El Lugar estaba completamente a oscuras la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal multicolor del techo haciendo resplandecer la rosa roja que adornaba el cielo del solario dando un suave matiz rosado al lugar, solo se escuchaba un sonido metálico un ligero vaivén. Candy se mecía en el columpio empujándose apenas con la punta de sus pies como temiendo cortar el aire, lloraba triste y calladamente.

-¡Porque siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué razón tenemos que acabar de la misma forma?... ¿será que realmente no podremos estar juntos jamás?…

-Me niego rotundamente a ese destino mi amor…

Candy se estremeció al sentir un aliento tibio en su cuello, aquellas palabras casi la hicieron desfallecer, el poso sus manos sobre las de Candy que se aferraban a la cadena que sostenía el columpio, esta tenia una suave enredadera que serpenteaba a través de ella desde lo alto, se levanto con lentitud apartando muy suavemente sus manos de la cálida prisión que las sujetaban, la mano de Terry se quedo con el dorado antifaz de Candy, ella se paro delante de él, ahí estaba su ángel, su salvador, el amor de su vida.

Estaban al fin frente a frente mirándose a los ojos por segundos que parecieron infinitos, el canto de los grillos, los diminutos diamantes que volaban a su alrededor provenientes de la maleza, el dulce rumor de una caída de agua, parecía un momento mágico, un lugar, un espacio detenido en el tiempo donde solo estaban ellos dos en un jardín de ensueño, Candy pudo ver otra actitud en Terry, se veía decidido pero al mismo tiempo había un temor en sus movimientos casi imperceptible.

-Candy… perdóname…

-Shhh -susurro ella tocando los labios de Terry con su dedo índice- no digas nada, que las palabras no lo arruinen…

Terry solo asintió pero no se atrevió a moverse, el olor a gardenias, a clavel Hindú, a rosas de castilla llenaban el lugar, la humedad de la vasta vegetación se sentía en el ambiente, las luciérnagas revoloteando a su alrededor dando una encantadora y romántica estampa junto al canto de los insectos, parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad…

Candy se acerco mas y con sus manos bajo la capucha que cubría la cabeza de Terry al fin pudo sentir mientras la bajaba el cabello largo atado en su nuca por una coleta que lo ocultaba muy bien, ya no llevaba los artificios de Andrea Berutti, Terry confirmo que ella ya estaba enterada de su identidad, se quedo inmóvil sintiendo la cercanía de Candy, la proximidad de sus suaves brazos rodeando su cuello, ella desato los lazos que ajustaban su mascara blanca y lentamente la retiro de su lugar develando al fin el rostro amado, ese con el que había soñado desde adolescente, ese que ella adoraba y que ansiaba acariciar.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul zafiro y verde esmeralda fundidos en un océano de sentimientos, frente a frente sin mascaras, sin poder esperar mas Terry la tomo como solo él sabia hacerlo su corazón enamorado se lo exigía, la atrajo hacia él y reclamo los rojos labios que ansiaba besar desesperadamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Candy rodeo su cuello enredando su mano izquierda entre sus castaños cabellos, fue un beso suave un toque de labios apenas perceptible, el intercambio de alientos se volvió el aire de vida del otro, la humedad comenzó a ganar terreno el beso reclamo lo suyo se entregaron al amor sin poner resistencia alguna, se abrazaron con fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo, Terry se separo para besar su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón y su cuello haciéndola jadear un poco, enredo los dedos en sus risos, la tomo de la nuca y volvió a reclamar la boca con sabor a fresas que lo enloquecía, Candy nublada por el aliento y el cuerpo de Terry dejo caer la mascara que tenia en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que Terry soltaba el antifaz dorado para enredarse en sus cabellos, atrayéndose y apretándose mutuamente, Candy estaba en sus brazos al fin y no iba a dejarla ir nunca mas.

En un instante que pareció eterno el antifaz dorado callo rápidamente, la mascara blanca callo lento y en su vertiginosa caída bordeando la capa de Terry, cayeron con ella los miedos, las inseguridades, las dudas, la tristeza, la soledad, se despojaron de sus caretas para mostrarse tal cual eran, un hombre y una mujer enamorados perdidamente que después de un largo camino andado volvían a rencontrarse con la convicción de que no habría mas motivos que los arrancara de los brazos del otro.

Al chocar contra el adoquinado suelo del solario la mascara estallo haciéndose trizas y con ella la sombra de El Duque Francés, quedando solo Terrence Greum Grandchester frente a Candice White Adley.

Ninguno quería pronunciar palabra, temían que algo enturbiara ese momento sublime pero no podían quedarse eternamente así besándose con pasión aunque lo desearan, Terry al fin recobro la cordura.

-Ven conmigo… -susurro Terry aun en sus labios, Candy creyó escuchar la misma gloria en la voz de Terrence ella con una sonrisa y entre lágrimas, asintió- Vámonos de aquí… - dijo él, la abrazo y juntos salieron del solario rumbo a sus habitaciones por la escalera de servicio para evitar la fiesta.

* * *

**En el despacho**

-Albert que sorpresa, creí que ya no vendrías, -dijo Gerard introduciendo al padre adoptivo de Candy a la biblioteca.

-Ya lo vez Gerard, tarde pero seguro -dijo el rubio con su afable sonrisa, Gerard se incomodo, sabia lo que la presencia de Albert significaba tenia que evitar en lo mas posible que se encontrara con Candy o con Terry no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado con esos dos, simplemente se habían borrado del mapa después del altercado con Lacroix.

Gerard continuo haciendo conversación con Albert y el rubio se mostraba tranquilo quizá demasiado, pasaron unos minutos más y unos toques en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Adelante -autorizo el mago

-Señor Los fuegos artificiales están listos.

-Gracias Marcus en un momento iremos -el sirviente hizo una inclinación y sirvió café caliente al invitado.

-Vaya Gerard es maravilloso todo esto, había olvidado lo divertidas que son las fiestas entre amigos jajajajaja y esta parece ser una muy divertida jajajaja lastima que no traje disfraz supongo que puedo decir que vengo vestido de banquero, jajajajaja -los dos amigos rieron- tu te vez muy bien al igual que Archie Anie, y las damas Obrien, ¿que disfraz escogería Candy? -dijo Albert divertido.

-Pues ella es Helena… -¡Oh por Dios! Dijo el mago para si.

-¿Helena?

-Si, Helena de… Troya

-Seguramente debe verse muy linda por cierto Marcus ¿ha visto a la señorita Adley?

-Señor Adley hace algunos momentos la vi entrando a su alcoba es la segunda puerta al final del pasillo derecho en… la segunda planta… -Marcus dudo un momento ya que Gerard le hacia señas para que no lo dijera pero fue demasiado tarde el ya había dicho con santo y seña la ubicación de Candy, Marcus se apena pero Gerard con un movimiento de su mano lo tranquiliza.

-Si no me equivoco debe estar con Terry -pensó el mago- si los encuentra juntos en la habitación de Candy ¡Dios! No quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá, Helena desatara una guerra… -los pasos firmes del mayordomo sacaron al mago de sus cavilaciones.

-Voy a buscarla hay algo muy importante que debo decirle - Albert dio un gran sorbo a la taza y se levanto.

-Albert espera -el mago trato de detenerlo.

-No te preocupes Gerard la encontrare por mi cuenta, tu ve a la fiesta el anfitrión no debe ausentarse tanto tiempo, en un momento Candy y yo estaremos con ustedes -sin dejar de caminar salió por la puerta.

-Lo siento Sr. ¿Dije algo indebido?

-No Marcus, tu no estabas al tanto pero dime, Miss Adley ¿estaba sola?

-Si, Así es, ella entro en su habitación sin compañía ¿sucede algo? ¿Algún problema Sr.?

-No, no, Marcus ¿algo mas que deba saber?

-Bueno, me encontré al Sr. Grandchester en la escalera de servicio.

-¿Grandchester? Marcus quedamos en que esa identidad seria secreta.

-Así es Sr.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que el Sr. Grandchester ya no lleva su disfraz del Duque Andrea Berruti.

-¿Y?

-Me pidió que sacara su auto, que estuviera listo en la entrada principal y así lo hice.

-¿Qué cosa? y ¿hace cuanto fue eso? -Gerard sudo frio.

-Hace como 15 o 20 minutos casi en el momento en que arribo el Sr. Adley

-¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?

-¿Sr.?

-Marcus, los fuegos artificiales ¡ahora!

-Pero Sr. La cena ya esta lista a punto de servirse y…

-Pues la cena vendrá después, ahora que comience la pirotecnia, quiero ese salón vacio en 5 minutos que nadie ningún invitado este dentro de la casa, todos al jardín norte.

-Pero Señor Es muy poco tiempo.

-Marcus es una emergencia, amigo confió en ti.

-Si Señor Considérelo hecho, el fiel sirviente salió y detuvo a los meseros a punto de salir de la cocina hacia el salón llevando las bandejas con la cena, ordeno detener los fogones, la cena se retrasaría por tiempo indefinido declaro ante las protestas del chef, cocineros mozos y meseros que ya tenían todo listo para deleitar con sus manjares a los invitados.

Gerard miro por la ventana, toda la gente emocionada salía hacia el jardín exactamente del lado contrario de las habitaciones de los fugitivos amantes.

-Terry, Candy, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, a partir de aquí seguirán solos, ahora solo depende de ese amor que los une…

El mago respiro hondo se encamino rumbo a la puerta para alcanzar a sus invitados y tranquilizarlos.

-Gerard ¿que sucede? nos piden salgamos al jardín

-Mi querida Patricia el momento de la verdad llegó

-¿Van a encontrarse?

-Así es…

-y Albert esta aquí ¿Qué sucederá? Se descubrirá todo este teatro -dijo Patty preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero ya no esta en nuestra manos el destino a marcado el curso ahora ellos deben hacerle frente de una vez por todas.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en su alcoba llenando su maleta de mano con los objetos necesarios para su arreglo personal, su cepillo favorito, su perfume de rosas, los listones de seda con que sujetaba sus rizos al dormir su joya mas preciada el relicario de la Señorita Pony, fue al cuarto de baño por sus pertenencias tenia que darse prisa Terry llevo su ultima maleta al auto y no quería olvidar nada, aun faltaba doblar las cartas y ponerlas en los sobres aquellas donde explicaba lo que en unos momentos haría, fugarse con Terry y vivir su amor de una vez por todas, ella estaba feliz si apenas lo podía creer no habían cruzado aun palabras se entendían con miradas cómplices, besos robados, abrazos y sonrisas llenas de ilusión.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella autorizo el pase, creyó que era Terry así que siguió recogiendo sus cosas, al salir del cuarto de baño llevaba una mullida frazada entre sus manos para cubrirse, no sabia a donde irían pero no importaba, de lo que estaba segura es que no pasarían frio ninguno de los dos.

-Lo siento, ya casi estoy lista… ¡Albert! -la frazada cayo a sus pies-

-Candy, buenas noches, te vez hermosa,

Candy sintió que el mismo infierno se abría para tragársela, miro de reojo hacia la puerta de madera que comunicaba su habitación con la de Terry, estaba entre abierta, Candy completamente perturbada y muda.

-Intuyo el porque no quieras saludarme es compresible -Albert se acerco lentamente a ella pero para su sorpresa como nunca antes, ella retrocedió.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – fue lo que atino a decir.

-Hace apenas unos momentos, estaba charlando con Gerard en su despacho luego me entere que estabas en tu habitación, ¿acaso te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta con Anie y Patty?

-Yo no…

-Candy el motivo de mi visita no es social, vine porque hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte y ya no puede esperar más.

-Albert no… -Candy se lleno de temor en cualquier momento llegaría Terry, se estremeció de imaginar lo que podría pasar, de algo no tenia duda se iría con él aun en contra de la voluntad de su tutor.

-Candy tengo que decirlo por favor escúchame, primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en como me comporte contigo y con Terry, mi instinto protector no me dejo actuar de otra manera.

Candy nos conocimos hace ya mucho tiempo atrás éramos todavía unos niños ¿lo recuerdas? Yo nunca olvide la forma en como te sobrepusiste al llanto, como de un momento a otro ya reías, esa imagen tuya tan angelical con tus coletas y esos rizos alborotados tu carita llorosa, luego ese rostro que rio a carcajadas, me sorprendió tanto que una niña tan pequeña tuviera esa capacidad de sobreponerse tan rápidamente al dolor, estuviste en mi mente todos esos años y luego nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Me salvaste la vida… -recordó Candy con nostalgia.

-Aun recuerdo que me confundiste con un oso jajajaja nuestros destinos volvían a toparse Candy, luego llegaron los Legan y los oscuros días en esa casa, por azar llegaste hasta las puertas de mi hogar conociste a mi familia a Anthony a Archie, a Stear, a George y a la tía abuela.

Te ganaste el cariño y el amor de mis sobrinos tanto así que me pidieron adoptarte, esa idea no paso por mi cabeza sabes, siempre te creí una luchona, una sobreviviente, sabia que te abrirías paso por la vida con tus propios medios.

Pero cuando ellos me lo solicitaron créeme dude, dude en hacerlo, no sabia si este mundo de frivolidad y falsos sentimientos te harían bien, ni yo mismo que nací en él eh podido acoplarme jamás, luego temí que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para poder hacerme cargo de ti, era una responsabilidad que cargaría yo solo, nada fácil para un joven de 23 años créeme, cuidar de una jovencita de 12…

-Candy escuchaba con atención las palabras de Albert sin poder evitarlo se hundió en el pasado y todos los acontecimientos que el narraba se agolparon en su memoria, unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Tu adopción seria una constante lucha con la tía abuela, afortunadamente tuve el consejo de George y a tus tres paladines que cuidaron de ti cuando yo estaba lejos, creo que ellos aun lo hacen…

Decidí adoptarte y creí firmemente que no eras tu la que tenia que cuidarse de la alta sociedad, si no que a las altas esferas les hacia falta un viento fresco, a la falsa sociedad les hacia falta una Candice White y no me equivoque.

Cambiaste nuestras vidas, la de mis sobrinos, la de Anie, Patty Martha, cambiaste mi vida desde que llegaste a ella y también cambiaste a Terry… -Candy lo miro a los ojos.

Cambiaste a la familia Adley, Candy; incluso al real Colegio San Pablo, has sido una bendición en nuestras vidas y no se porque razón o motivo siempre he estado yo ahí para constatarlo.

No lo niego me hice presente en tu vida no por casualidad, te seguía los pasos muy de cerca y eso tu lo sabes, en el fondo tenia miedo de no hacer lo correcto de que resultaras dañada de alguna forma y sufrí contigo cada una de las veces que te hirieron, es difícil ser el pañuelo de lagrimas de un ángel, sus lagrimas duelen mas que cualquier otras… son las ultimas en brotar porque lucha por no dejarlas escapar porque se contiene y no se da por vencido, cada vez que enjugue tus lagrimas has estado en el borde cuando sentiste que ya no había esperanza o futuro, cuando perdiste a Anthony a Stear, cuando perdiste a Terry esas fueron las que más me costaron enjugar porque sabia que había un doble dolor, el tuyo, el de él pero también el mío Candy…

-Albert yo… nunca quise parecer…

-No digas nada, lo sé, al recuperar la memoria lo entendí todo, entendí que ese gran cariño era el de siempre, es tan fácil confundirse… Es por ti por quien eh luchado, quien me enseño y me obligo a tomar mi destino, también te debo mucho querida Candy no sabes cuanto…

-Los empresarios me consideran arriesgado, contundente, sagaz y justo, George dice que soy inteligente y sabio igual que mi padre, para mis sobrinos fui el temperamental y poderoso bisabuelo William, para la tía abuela su caprichoso y excéntrico sobrino favorito, para los Legan un piedra en el zapato pero me gustaría saber que soy para ti Candy.

-Albert contigo eh vivido tanto y es verdad estuviste para mi cuando mas lo necesite, gracias jamás tendré como pagarte todo lo que me has dado, tu eres para mi como mi ángel guardián , siempre estuviste en el momento justo, salvaste mi vida y abriste para mi muchas puertas eres mas que un padre como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, siempre velando por mi.

-Candy, puse muchos medios a tu disposición es verdad y tu nunca te aprovechaste de eso, pero tu felicidad tus logros eso es completamente tuyo con mi ayuda o sin ella hubieras logrado tus objetivos, eres una enfermera y lo hiciste tu sola, eres fuerte muy fuerte mas de lo que tu misma piensas.

Albert se acerco a Candy ella se quedó inmóvil sentía emanar el inmenso cariño por ese hombre que tenia enfrente, ese hombre que orquesto su destino muchas veces que incluso fue responsable de que conociera a Terry, el culpable de que entrara por error en su habitación, el punto de reunión y unión entre ellos dos en el Blue River, las cartas dirigidas a Candy con líneas para Terry, Albert supo todo el tiempo que ellos se habían enamorado quizá fue el primero en darse cuenta, el primero en saberlo, Albert, siempre Albert, la constante en la vida de Candy y el mejor amigo que Terrence llego a tener.

Candy estrujaba en su puño el broche del príncipe de la Colina ese que siempre estuvo omnipresente en su vida ese hombre que esta a dos pasos de ella al que adoraba, al que amaba pero con un cariño de hermana por quien siempre guardo respeto y un profundo y sincero agradecimiento, jamás un sentimiento romántico aunque ella descubrió que el era el príncipe de la Colina que ella tanto idealizo siempre lo vio como a un guardián, como la figura masculina que provee, que protege, que encausa, que consuela, que se da incondicionalmente, la figura de un padre, de un mentor, esa figura que ella no conoció hasta que Albert apareció en su vida y a partir de allí el nunca se alejo.

Pero estaba asustada temía lo que quería decirle, lo veía dudar, lo veía temeroso como jamás lo había visto,

-Candy yo nunca te pediría nada a cambio, nunca intentaría cobrarme de ninguna manera el haberte adoptado, quizá el destino es precisamente este, el que seamos compañeros de viaje, el que siempre estemos juntos bajo cualquier circunstancia…

El broche con el emblema Adley cayo al piso y Candy se estremeció, se sintió desfallecer al verlo inclinarse frente a ella, se paralizo al ser tomada de la mano por Albert, mientras que con la otra recogía el broche que en algún tiempo le perteneció a él, Albert lo creyó perdido pero ahí estaba Candy lo había tenido todo ese tiempo, al tomarlo sonrió, ese broche le confirmaba que Candy era una legitima y merecedora mas que ningún otro del apellido Adley, se lo había ganado por derecho propio, ese era precisamente el emblema que caracterizaba a sus antepasados "Valor, Coraje, Rectitud" nadie como ella elevo al mismo cielo esa estirpe. Mil veces se pregunto si realmente Candy no seria una Adley de sangre, quizá nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Candy traía el broche en su mano porque pensaba devolvérselo con la carta y desligarlo al fin de sus obligaciones legales con ella y de todos los problemas que Albert enfrento por su causa.

-Lo tuviste todo este tiempo, esto es como una señal -sonrió el rubio nerviosamente- Candice White quiero preguntarte algo -Albert metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Candy… -la voz suave y pausada de Terry la hizo pegar un respingo y alejarse rápidamente de Albert soltándose de su sutil agarre, Terry había escuchado en su habitación toda la conversación pero no se sentía con el temple para ser testigo de la "propuesta" que Albert quería hacerle a Candy.

Albert se puso de pie lentamente y guardo disimuladamente el broche en su bolsillo del saco, Candy quedo en medio de los dos totalmente alterada no sabia que hacer,

-Terrence estas aquí

-¿Acaso lo dudaste William Albert Andrew?

-No, todo lo contrario, no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

-Candy ven -dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Ella los miro al borde de la desesperación estaba totalmente confundida.

-Candy ¿que pasa? – dijo Terry al ver a Candy perdida y angustiada.

-Lo siento amor mío, perdóname… esta es la ultima prueba, -dijo para sí mismo.

-Terry yo… -decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Candy -Albert volvió a llamarla y le tendió la mano.

Ella se bloqueo ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No quería herir a ninguno de los dos, de ninguna forma haría sufrir mas al amor de su vida pero su otro gran cariño, su guardián, su hermano del alma estaba allí y tampoco deseaba dañarlo, Albert puso el mundo a sus pies, Terry era el dueño de su corazón, bajo la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, estaba aterrada.

-Entiendo Candy, ya has decidido.

-¡Terry! -dijo Candy asustada.

-No digas nada por favor, lo entiendo perfectamente y tienes toda la razón en elegirlo, él te a dado todo yo, solo te eh hecho sufrir…

-Terry no… -ella se adelanto pero Albert la detuvo.

-Creo que después de todo no me amabas tanto como creí, tenias razón, Susana "si es" mi pareja perfecta, ella es igual que yo, igual de caprichosa y egoísta, como dijiste una vez, ella "es la mujer que me conviene" yo tontamente me aferre a ti…

Me da gusto que un gran hombre, "el mejor" cuidara de ti como lo a hecho todo este tiempo es tu "ángel guardián" pues bien amigos les deseo lo mejor, si me doy prisa quizá Susana vuelva a perdonarme jajajajajajajaja pero que digo -dijo Terry con sarcasmo- ¡siempre lo hace! -salió de la habitación.

-¡No Terry espera! -Albert la detuvo

-¡Suéltame Albert! No quiero que se vaya, yo lo amo.

-Lo sé pequeña

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú?

-Por favor no llores mas, eres mucho mas linda cuando sonríes llorona, olvida lo demás, solo quiero que recuerdes algo siempre estaré ahí para ti, recuérdalo así a sido siempre y así será… Ahora ve tras él, enséñale a ese necio arrogante testarudo quien es mi pequeña, mi querida hermana, enséñale quien es Candice White Adley.

-Albert…

-Anda ve, ya sabes que es un loco enamorado impulsivo.

-¡Albert gracias! Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ese regalo reconfortante que siempre se obsequiaban, ese que los llenaba de fuerzas y los unía mas allá de cualquier entendimiento, ese lazo mágico que nació entre los dos, un lazo filial adoptado por ambos. Candy le dio una amplia sonrisa y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, Albert tomo la frazada y la maleta de mano de su hermana, se la dio al mozo que venia preguntando si había algo mas que subir al automóvil.

-Si, ellos se aman, son adultos, así tiene que ser… Cuando el amor traspasa el alma y el entendimiento, aun la razón misma, el cuerpo lo sigue inevitablemente… -Albert tomo de su bolsillo el broche con el emblema Adley y la pulsera de esmeraldas que quería obsequiarle a Candy como prenda para disculparse por el error cometido con ella y con Terry, los miro con nostalgia.

En estos últimos días había meditado tanto las cosas, ese amor tan fuerte de ellos dos le recordó algo que tenia guardado en su memoria y que estaba ahí latente, iba a emprender un largo viaje y quería despedirse de Candy, quería disculparse con ella y no sabia porque extraña razón presentía se encontraría también a Terry y no se equivoco.

Le hubiera gustado charlar con él y contarle un historia, su historia y quizás, solo quizás Terry se decidiera a alejarse de Susana y buscar a Candy pero eso ya no seria necesario, ahora podía irse tranquilo -sonrió satisfecho.

-Salma ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Llegó la hora, muy pronto lo sabré…

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡Terryyy! ¡Detente por favor! -Lo tomo del brazo exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se toparon por primera vez como Fersen y Antonieta.

-¿Vienes a despedirte? ¡No necesito tu lastima!

-No seas necio, ¡escúchame!

-No Candice, es mejor no decir ya nada, las palabras lo arruinan todo, dejémoslo así.

-Terry… -Candy temerosa lo vio bajar las escalera esto iba muy en serio, ni siquiera reparo en que el salón estaba completamente vacio el dejavu la envolvió, se estremeció al transportarse a una noche fría de Noviembre, un hospital lúgubre, unas escaleras interminables, la tenue luz, ese olor a desinfectante que le revolvía el estomago provocándole nauseas, unos pasos amados, sus propio taconeo al bajar a toda prisa la infame escalera, ella huyendo del amor, Terry, Terry, Terry…

-¡Terryyyy! -Ella corrió aun mas rápido que aquella vez, lo atrapo por la espalda aferrándose con sus brazos a su cintura, el se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo tibio y tembloroso pegado a su espalda, su voz quebrada en sollozos desesperados pidiéndole que no se fuera,

Invierno, Estreno, Romeo y Julieta, Hospital… Escaleras… el adiós… el dejavu lo atrapo estremeciéndolo, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

-¡Terry por favor no te vayas!, quiero que el tiempo no transcurra mas, que se detenga para siempre… no te vayas… -le suplicaba entre sollozos.

-No Candy ya todo esta dicho, él me hizo entender tantas cosas, no soy el hombre que tu crees.

-¡Si lo eres! eres mi ángel, mi salvador,

-¡NO! Yo no soy nada de eso ¡entiéndelo! yo no te merezco, cuando mas me necesitabas no estuve y él si, solo te eh provocado sufrimiento, solo significo dolor para ti -Terry tomo las manos de Candy entrelazadas en su cintura y con todo el dolor de su corazón las aparto y se separo de ella, necesitaba hacer aquello, Gerard se lo dijo:

-"Confróntala, ¡hazlo! Empiecen de cero o las dudas y el dolor no los dejaran en paz"

-Aléjate de mi… - dijo con decisión apartándose de los brazos que luchaban por aferrarse a él- no te someteré al riesgo de que salgas herida nuevamente ¡no lo vez! No soy perfecto, ni un ángel de bondad como tú crees, me valgo de engaños, trucos y falsedades para estar cerca de ti, no soy lo que tú necesitas…

-Terry… ¡Noooo!

-Aléjate, No me hagas las cosas mas difíciles -dijo tomándola por los brazos- ¡Entiende! Pido que te alejes pero no quiero perderte, ¡Vete, regresa con él! -La suelta y le da la espalda- Tienes razón Candy, siempre la tuviste, Susana es lo mejor para mi…

-¡Nooo! Terry mírame, no digas eso por favor… -la desesperación se apodero de Candy ante su negativa de hablar con tranquilidad.

-Regresare a su lado, tu vuelve con Albert el cuidara bien de ti, como siempre soñé hacerlo yo, él si puede hacerte feliz… yo regresare con la mujer que me ama… "Me casaré con Susana" –dijo con aparente calma- me casaré con Susana… me casaré con Susana… me casaré con Susana… "ella me ama mas que tú".

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco y se congelo, los celos, el dolor, la rabia se apoderaron de ella, su mente por instantes se quedo en blanco totalmente inmóvil, la mirada clavada en la espalda de Terry, no atinaba a moverse su cuerpo no respondía, aquellas terribles palabras que nunca deseo escuchar en los labios de Terry habían sido pronunciadas al fin, retumbaban dentro de su cabeza martirizándola, el escenario blanco se hizo presente en su cabeza y todo se borro, las escenas mas difíciles, tristes y dolorosas de su joven vida aparecieron ante sus ojos tan vívidamente que se abrazo a si misma mientras los escalofríos erizaban su piel, su terrible miedo frente a ella, Terrence diciéndole que se casaba con Susana.

El, precisamente él había pronunciado su sentencia de muerte porque estaba segura que ahora si moriría de dolor, moriría de amor…

-¡Noooo! -fue su monosilábica respuesta, Eso era lo ultimo que quería escuchar de la boca de Terry, él no la miraba se negaba a verla de frente y eso le desgarraba el alma a ella, comprendió que fue el mismo dolor lacerante al que sometió a Terry cuando tampoco se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos en aquella lúgubre y espantosa noche de Noviembre.

¿Qué podía reclamarle? Si ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, lo entregaba a los brazos de Susana a lo que según su parecer era lo mejor para los dos, lo vio descender los últimos escalones con paso lento pero decidido sin volver la vista atrás, solo lo escucho decir.

-Aléjate de mi Candy, estas a tiempo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**


	24. C 23 Reservacion para Dos al Pasado

**DEUDA SALDADA **

**RESERVACION PARA DOS AL PASADO**

**Cap 23**

**Mansión Bonot, Salón principal 10:30 pm**

-No podría seguir sin ti… no soportaría una vez mas saberte con Susana, feliz y casado con Susana, tú no la quieres , tu me amas a mi, lo sé aunque nunca lo hayas dicho… -repitió para si misma en completo shock- y yo te amo mas que a mi vida aunque no te lo haya dicho jamás –susurro casi imperceptiblemente- ¿Qué Susana te ama? No lo dudo… ¡pero no más de lo que te amo yo!

-¡Terrence Grandchester! -grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su voz vibrara y el eco llegara al último rincón del salón de baile, el cuerpo de Terry se estremeció entero pero no se detuvo, ella comenzó a hablar volcando todo lo que su corazón guardaba, camino paso a paso hacia él.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez te creí un mocoso atrevido, me tope contigo dos veces mas antes de que supiera que eras alumno del San Pablo, me salvaste de Neal, te me insinuaste descaradamente, fui conociéndote y no sé por que razón siempre nos encontrábamos, te me aparecías en todas partes incluso en la sopa ¡volviéndome loca por tu causa! Haciéndome pensar en ti más de lo que yo misma quería admitir.

Cada vez mas me contrariaba tu actitud, me hacías enfadar y así como me rechazabas así crecía mi interés por ti, aquella tarde en el Blue River nunca la eh olvidado… ¡aunque tu arruinaste todo burlándote de Anthony!

En el festival de Mayo te portaste como si no hubiera sucedido nada y volviste a sacarme de mis enredos, me salvaste nuevamente, me viste semidesnuda desvergonzado ¡¿y sabes que? No me importo demasiado, lo que deseaba era estar contigo…

Fui a Escocia con tu ayuda y nunca me pediste el pago por esos favores, ni por la apuesta en el hipódromo que claramente perdí.

¡Me besaste engreído! ¡Me besaste! Y te odie por eso, si Terrence te odie porque me asustaba lo que me hacías sentir, la forma en como me hiciste vibrar, como con tanta facilidad yo me dejaba guiar por ti…

Me quede en tu villa sin más compañía que tus falsos fantasmas, solos tú y yo, y lo adore…

Me besaste… ¡eres el único que a besado mis labios! –Le grito- en aquel momento sin saberlo te entregue por completo mi corazón pero no me di cuenta.

Luego nos separamos y fui detrás de ti ¿lo sabias? Fui a buscarte y estaba resuelta a irme contigo, quería acompañarte y al sentirte fuera de mi alcance en ese barco que te arrancaba de mi, tuve que admitir que me gustabas ¡que te amaba! Grite tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas y llore, llore porque me abandonaste dejándome tan pocas líneas y sin ningún consuelo, me pediste que fuera feliz y en ese momento entendí que no lo será sin ti… -Terry se detuvo.

Tome mis cosas y partí a mi hogar a ese mismo lugar a donde sabia habías ido tu, a América; seguí tu rastro como se siguen migajas de pan, conocí a las personas que conociste a Cuqui, a Charlie, me hablaron de ti y de lo que hiciste por ellos.

Hable con tu padre y le pedí que no te hiciera regresar y sabes por que lo hice, ¿sabes por que?

Porque no soporte ver a un Ave Fenix encerrado en una jaula de oro, porque deseaba verte surcar el cielo con tus alas extendidas, necesitaba ver como convertirías en realidad tus sueños.

-¿Por qué?... –dijo Terry conmovido girando la cabeza a su costado con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué? Acaso no es obvio Grandchester, quieres que te diga ¿por qué? Por el mismo motivo que fui a verte al estreno del Rey Lear, te vi desde la parte mas alta del teatro porque no me dejaban pasar, ni siquiera siendo una "Adley" me permitieron la entrada pero fue mejor así porque te disfrute, goce solo para mi cada una de tus palabras, cada uno de tus gestos, absorbí cada momento tuyo, cada sentimiento que arrancaste de mi corazón, te espere a la salida del teatro pero ibas con Susana y por mas que grite tu no escuchaste mi llamado.

-Eras tú… -susurro Terry- era tu voz, como en la cubierta del barco al dejar Londres…

-Por el mismo motivo que me la pase buscándote toda la noche, llegue a tu hotel y Susana me dijo que… no importa ya, por eso corrí con todas mis fuerza para poder mirarte tan solo unos instantes, fue la mas maravillosa visión poder verte después de tanto tiempo, fue la mas reconfortante recompensa.

¿Y nuestras cartas Terry? ¿Todo lo que compartimos en ellas? Nuestros sueños, nuestros planes, la esperanza de un futuro juntos, que si bien nunca lo expresamos en letras estaba claro lo que esperábamos el uno del otro,

Fui a Nueva York, acudí a tu llamado con todas las ilusiones guardadas en mi corazón y en una pequeña maleta, ¿y sabes por que? ¡Porque nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí tratándose de ti! -Candy ya estaba a espaldas de Terry había bajado los escalones lentamente hasta llegar a él, Terry se volvió y la tomo por los brazos con desesperación.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Dime por qué hiciste todo eso?

-¡Por que te amo grandísimo tonto! Porque mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido ni razón de ser, porque eres el dueño de mi corazón, ¡porque deseo tu felicidad a costa de todo! incluso de mi misma… -Candy lloraba sus sollozos eran incontrolables al fin se lo había dicho, al fin había descargado su corazón, ahora ya no podía detenerse.

-Terry cometí errores, nunca debí alejarme de ti aquella noche, no sabes el inmenso dolor, la desesperación que viví, creí que moriría lentamente sabiéndote lejos, ajeno, feliz, sin mi…

-Candy…

-¡Cállate! no digas nada –se soltó bruscamente de su agarre- es verdad que Albert es muy importante para mi, es mi familia, mi hermano, como la señorita Pony y la hermana María son mis madres, como Anie y Patty mis hermanas, eso es Albert para mi –Candy se alejo unos pasos y levanto la voz.

Y el día de hoy quiero que todos sepan que te amo, ¡que te amo irremediablemente! Que te amo con una fuerza sobrehumana, con mi corazón, con mi mente, con mi carne, quiero que hoy todos se enteren que ¡Candice White ama a Terrence sobre todas las cosas! A pesar del tiempo y la distancia ¡a pesar de mil Elizas, Susanas y francesas resbalosas!

Como yo te amo Terrence, nadie te amara y esta noche todos lo sabrán, pero si te vas, si sales por esa puerta yo… yo…

-Saldré por esa puerta pero nunca sin ti, mi amada pecosa, -dijo Terry emocionado, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, la beso con pasión con locura, sintiendo el sabor salino de sus lagrimas mezclado con el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Candy ¿estas segura que quieres venir conmigo? ¿Completamente segura?

-Iré al fin del mundo por dos palabras tuyas… -el sonrió y se separo un poco de ella.

-¡Candy te amooooo! ¡Te amo pecosa de mi vida! ¡Te amo como nunca ame jamás! Mi vida es tuya desde el momento en que nos conocimos, nadie a ocupado tu lugar desde entonces, cada día, cada noche, cada segundo, mi mente y mi corazón están a tu lado, no hay vida sin ti Candy…

Eres dueña de esto que vez, de mi alma, de mis días, eres mi musa, nunca deje de amarte ni un solo instante, a pesar de todos, a pesar de todo, yo también cometí errores, errores que me pesan mucho, no soy perfecto pero mi corazón es tuyo y si lo aceptas harás a este hombre el mas feliz del mundo y me dedicare día a día a tejer un mundo ideal para los dos, dibujare en tu rostro una sonrisa cada mañana cuando te vea despertar y hare vibrar tu alma con mi cuerpo cada noche…

Si me aceptas, si reclamas a este loco que dejaste en libertad hace tiempo, este hombre loco de amor por ti amara las cadenas que le impongas y seré el más feliz en la prisión de tus brazos, si me aceptas… si eh logrado ganarme tu corazón… si me perdonas…

-Terry ¡te amo! Soy tu dueña tu lo dijiste, dueña de tu corazón, amo todo de ti -se hecha en los brazos abiertos que la esperan y se besan con desesperado amor, emocionados, vibrando de felicidad,

-Oh pecosa, mi tarzan pecoso… ¡Terrence Grandchester ama a Candice White! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas arrancando la sonrisa de Candy ante su loco proceder, el mismo que la orillo a ella a declararle su amor a grito abierto- ¡Terrence y Candice se aman y se fugaran juntos! –decía Terry mordiendo sus labios ante la sonrisa y la cara llorosa de alegría de Candy- así todos sabrán que el amor tuyo y mío es eterno, inmenso, es nuestro nada mas.

Huiras mujer escurridiza pero esta vez conmigo a tu lado, pecosa no te arrepentirás te lo juro… -Candy sonrió dichosa, feliz como nunca, Terry beso su dorso y salieron a todo prisa del gran salón,

Junto a la puerta en el living estaban sus abrigos sobre una silla, se los pusieron y los abotonaron mutuamente mientras se besaban entre sonrisas de felicidad en reñida competencia para ver quien de los dos besaba mas, abrieron la puerta y sin mirar atrás bajaron la escalinata tomados de la mano, subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia una nueva vida, hacia una nueva aventura pero esta vez se tenían el uno al otro, nunca mas estarían solos, a poca distancia de atravesar la enorme verja de la mansión Bonot, Terry miro por el retrovisor.

-Candy, mira hacia atrás -ella volvió el rostro y por la ventanilla de la parte trasera del automóvil pudo ver en la escalinata a Gerard y Patty, a la abuela Martha a Anie y Archie ser testigos del triunfo del amor sobre mil adversidades.

* * *

Terry condujo toda la noche hasta llegar a Nueva York, fue directamente al puerto, a Candy la venció el sueño ya muy de madrugada, durmió recargada en su muslo iban cobijados por la frazada que ella había dispuesto, se encontraba en el asiento trasero así como su neceser.

Los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron y un masculino olor inundo su nariz, estaba un poco adolorida por la incomoda posición en la que pernocto pero no le importaba estaba segura que despertaba en la gloria llamada Terrence Grandchester.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!

-Buenos días Terry, lo siento me gano el cansancio, condujiste toda la noche.

-No te preocupes sabes que soy de costumbres nocturnas, pronto llegaremos al puerto espero que el barco no haya zarpado aun.

-¿A dónde iremos Terry?

-A donde inicio todo cariño, iremos a Inglaterra.

* * *

-Señor necesito comprar unos pasajes para el Mauritania, aun no a zarpado ¡gracias a Dios!,

-Llega muy a tiempo caballero en 10 minutos dejara el puerto -Terry suspiro aliviado lo habían logrado, en su rostro estaban las huellas del cansancio pero su corazón latía fuerte y rápido se sentía mas vivo que nunca eso le daba fuerzas y energías para seguir.

-Queremos dos pasajes en primera clase a nombre de Terrence Grandchester y…

-Lo siento caballero, la primera y segunda clase están completas.

-¿Cómo? Quiere decir que solo hay en tercera clase

-Así es, creo que tendrá que esperar el próximo barco, zarpara en 4 días.

-No puedo esperar tanto -dijo Terry desilusionado.

-Vamos Terry la tercera clase esta bien,

-No cariño, los camarotes son muy incómodos y…

-Disculpe caballero ¿como dijo que se llama?

-Terrence Grandchester

-Que casualidad, hay unos boletos reservados a nombre de los Sres. Grandchester, Terrence y Candice Grandchester en primera clase -los enamorados se miraron con interrogación, no entendían nada.

-¿Acaso son ustedes los Sres. Grandchester?

-Si somos nosotros, pero mi esposa y yo no habíamos reservado lugar.

-Estos boletos tienen sus nombres en una de las suites más lujosas del Mauritania y son suyos, si no los toman ahora, estos lugares ya pagados se perderán.

-Los tomamos -dijo Terry sin dudarlo, ¿seria la abuela Martha quien los compraría? Medito, De plano me leyó el pensamiento, después lo averiguare.

-Tiene una identificación caballero,

-Si, ¿mi esposa necesita la suya? Es que estamos recién casados y…

-¿mhm? Mas bien parece que vienen de una fiesta de disfraces jajaja a que juventud, no importa caballero su palabra me basta, a cambio de un pequeño favor -dijo el viejo bajando la voz

-¿Cuál? -replico Terry con recelo.

-Me daría un autógrafo para mi esposa? Ella lo admira muchísimo a coleccionado todos los afiches de sus obras desde su primera aparición en el Rey Lear - Terry sonrió complacido

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se llama la dama?

-Ángela Watson

-¿Ángela Watson del hospital Santa Clara?

-Si, ella misma ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Terry rio a carcajadas ante el asombro del gentil hombre mayor y de Candy que lógicamente no entendía nada.

-Dígale por favor a esa buena mujer que la adoro, cuando vuelva de mi viaje iré a visitarla para firmar personalmente cada uno de sus afiches y le presentare a mi esposa Candy.

-Esta bien caballero, supongo que ella entenderá su mensaje

-Vera que si, Mr. Watson dele mis saludos a Ángela -Candy se encamino a ver al Mauritania bajo los primeros rayos del sol, sintió nuevamente el deja vu.

-Mr. Watson un ultimo favor, puede decirme quien compro los boletos es que…

-No se preocupe caballero entiendo que tendrá muchos empleados y tantas ocupaciones que lo olvido, Terry se puso nervioso y el amable boletero entendió.

-Mire, hubo una orden de compra por medio de un mensajero hace apenas 4 días y solo firmo como E. B. es todo lo que puedo decirle caballero.

- Mr. Watson mil gracias, por favor acepte este presente para Ángela, llévela al Astoria y trátela como a una reina, entregue este ticket al capitán de meseros y no se preocupe por nada, acéptelo como un regalo de mi esposa y mío, no sabe lo que a hecho hoy por nosotros, en el Mauritania nos conocimos…

-Vaya pues no puedo rechazar tan significativo obsequio, muy amable su gracia, mi Ángela quedara muy sorprendida -Terry sonrió después de estrechar su mano alcanzo a Candy quien seguía mirando el enorme y lujoso barco.

-¡Listo pecosa!, embarquemos que esta a punto de zarpar.

-Espera un momento

-¿Qué sucede amor mío? -el dudo por un instante que Candy fuera a arrepentirse- Se que debe ser difícil para ti el irnos así pero…

-No Terry, no es eso, sino que… todo es tan perfecto ¿no lo vez? -Terry miro en dirección al barco.

-Si Candy todo es perfecto estando tu y yo juntos al fin, el Mauritania, el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez y el astro rey dándonos su bendición con sus tibios rayos, es el comienzo de un nuevo día, el comienzo de una vida juntos, -Terry la tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios le ofreció su brazo y ella con toda la ilusión y esperanza de una vida compartida se colgó orgullosa de él.

Subieron al barco, Candy aun no sabia porque iban precisamente a Inglaterra pero no le importaba el lugar a donde fueran, estaba al lado de Terry y eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Un mozo los condujo a su suite, era divina, espaciosa y sobre todo muy lujosa, tenia una enorme estancia y al fondo un living con dos habitaciones a los costados una frente a la otra, aromáticas flores en cada uno de los jarrones de la suite perfumaban el lugar. La sala de té tenia una vista magnifica hacia el océano.

-Sres. Grandchester la mucama estará al pendiente de sus necesidades, cualquier pregunta o petición especial estoy a su disposición -dijo el mayordomo.

-Gracias, por ahora pueden retirarse venimos cansados y deseamos privacidad, el acomodo del equipaje será después.

Los sirvientes hicieron una inclinación y los dejaron solos extrañados a tan peculiar petición, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y les parecía algo inusual que no quisieran acomodarse inmediatamente.

-No sabía que el actor Terrence Grandchester fuera casado, Peter.

-Sherlin, ya sabes como son las celebridades, todo lo hacen en secreto, ¡así que se discreta me escuchaste! o te despedirán y necesitas este empleo, recuerda que trabajas en la primera clase y se requiere total discreción con los pasajeros.

-Si Peter.

* * *

-Pues aquí estamos -dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-Ven, veamos las habitaciones -dijo Terry tomándola de la mano y abriendo una de las piezas- creo que esta es la tuya, es muy femenina -Candy asintió- La de enfrente debe ser la mía, te dejo, seguramente querrás refrescarte cambiarte y descansar.

-Si además tú estas desvelado condujiste toda la noche Terry, tus ojos se ven cansados y faltos de sueño.

-No es para tanto pecosa mis ojos están algo cansados pero no quiero cerrarlos porque no quiero dejar de mirarte, temo que huyas nuevamente de mi.

-No lo hare te lo prometo, después de que tomes un baño, comas algo y duermas algunas horas, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

-¿Podre creerte? Eres capaz de lanzarte al océano y nadar de regreso a América cariño, jajajaja a ti nada te detiene.

-Sr. Grandchester déjeme decirle que tiene toda la razón, soy capaz de todo por usted pero la única cosa que no haría aunque me lo pidieras es separarme de tu lado, nada, nada lograra que te deshagas de mi.

-Candy… -ella vio como sus ojos brillantes se oscurecían a tal grado que la forma en como pronuncio su nombre le erizo la piel- Ehm.. Será mejor que me vaya oh…

-¿Oh que? –Candy sentía ahogarse en ese azul profundo de sus ojos.

-Candy no me provoques -dijo el serio apretándola un poco mas.

-Buenas noches ¿o buenos días? –dijo ella sonriente empujándolo fuera de la habitación- descansa nos vemos en unas horas –le robo un rápido beso y cerro las puertas dejando a Terry suspirando en el living se quito el abrigo lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro junto al jarrón lleno de blancas y largas Calas, se introdujo en su alcoba, se desvistió rápidamente, se dio un duchazo rápido estaba exhausto, muy cansado, mas de lo que aparentaba pero la felicidad que emanaba desde su corazón a cada poro de su cuerpo le daban la energía para seguir en pie, demasiada euforia corriendo por sus venas como para conciliar el sueño.

Era verdad no quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirarla, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, preguntarle, aclararle, había aun mucho que compartir antes de que llevara a cabo lo que deseaba, eso era lo correcto, desnudarle sus sentimientos andes de hacerla suya, antes de hacerla su mujer aunque su corazón y cuerpo lo pidieran a gritos.

En el fondo tenia algo de temor, sabia que habría muchas revelaciones y cosas que iban a doler escuchar, otras que aunque se negara a hacerlo debería decirlas, incluso algunas que los harían enfadar a ambos, por eso quiso embarcarse inmediatamente, así no habría a donde escapar aunque tratándose de Candy podía esperar todo –sonrió para sí- pecosa, dices que no te iras yo juro que no te dejare ir nunca, el cansancio al fin lo venció y durmió profundamente.

* * *

-Hola querida, lo siento dormí demasiado, creo que si estaba algo cansado tu te vez radiante, como siempre.

-Me alegra que hayas descansado bien querido y por mi no te preocupes, sabes que también estoy acostumbrada a las jornadas extenuantes, por favor toma asiento pedí esto para la merienda cariño, espero que te guste.

-Gracias, se ve apetitoso querida – Terry miraba a Candy con complicidad, ella entendió perfecto que debían tratarse con esa familiaridad ya que eran "esposos" ella solo sonreía divertida por la actuación que era de lo mas divina ante la servidumbre que los atendía, lo tomaron como un divertido y pequeño ensayo de su prometedora vida juntos.

-Sr. Grandchester, se me pidió se le entregara este sobre en propia mano.

-Gracias Peter, pueden retirarse mi esposa se hará cargo.

-Con permiso Sr. Sra. –Candy solo asintió, al quedarse solos degustaron con más libertad y sin poses los hot cakes con blue berries y miel de abeja, jugo de naranja y algo de gelatina de fresa.

-Pecosa, nunca unos hot cakes supieron a gloria a esta hora, en pleno atardecer jajajajaja

-No te burles Terry tenia antojo de comerlos, oye abrirás el sobre que te entregaron ¿será de la persona que compró los boletos?

-Veamos -Terry abrió el sobre manila con un sello de cera a la vieja usanza el logotipo le resulto mas que familiar, trato de actuar con naturalidad ya que el estar cerca y convivir de aquella manera tan intima con Candy y solos le producía una sensación de mariposas en el estomago, abrió la carta y no pudo disimular una sonrisa picara.

"QUERIDO HIJO"

Si estas leyendo estas líneas, seguramente estas embarcado rumbo a Inglaterra. Pues bien, me tome la libertad de comprar tus pasajes, el tuyo y el de Candy, sabia que ustedes arreglarían sus diferencias y estarían juntos a como diera lugar, te felicito y felicítamela a ella también, al fin dejaron de comportarse como adolescentes y se convirtieron en adultos.

Terry te conozco demasiado bien cariño, y se que lo primero que querrás hacer es preparar tu boda con Candy, como no me equivoque también se que querrás ir a ver a tu padre de inmediato y conociendo tu impulsividad quise facilitarte un poco las cosas.

Terry, los registre como esposos, espero que no te moleste cariño, ni a Candy, para su tranquilidad pedí habitaciones separadas, lo hice de esta manera porque imagino que Candy no traerá papeles y le hubieran pedido documentos pero siendo tu esposa eso no importaría mucho.

Ahora bien Terry ¡respétala! ¿Me escuchaste bribón? Ya se que la amas con locura pero ¡HAZLO!

Se que una madre no debería decir nunca esto que voy a decirte pero nosotros somos de esas personas que nos importa un cuerno los convencionalismos ¿no es así? y confiamos el uno en el otro.

Hijo, si el amor es mucho mas grande y fuerte que el respeto pues, bueno, solo me resta darles mi bendición y aprobación a su gran amor, ya que se de primera mano que los Grandchester son muy temperamentales y apasionados, tu cariño eres la viva muestra de ello, no te sonrojes Terry ¡ya eres un adulto!

Se que mi amigo el obispo me excomulgaría si supiera que te lo estoy diciendo pero eres mi hijo, te amo demasiado y deseo su felicidad sobre todo, se lo merecen los dos.

Cuídense mucho, ámense mas, nos vemos muy pronto, con todo mi amor,

ELEANOR BAKER

Conforme Terry leía en silencio, sonreía ante la intuición de su madre pero conforme avanzaba en la lectura se iba sonrojando sobre todo al leer que el amor es mas fuerte que el respeto –Candy lo noto

-¿Qué pasa Terry, que dice la carta?

-Este… nada, nada, -siguió leyendo y lo único que pudo decir casi al final de ella donde su madre le hablaba abiertamente sobre su propia concepción fue:

- ¡Madre!

-¿Qué pasa Terry es algo malo?

-no, no,

-¿A ver?, déjame leer,

-Será mejor que no

-Dijimos que no habría secretos Terry

-Tiene razón aquí tienes -dijo él con algo de malicia, le picaba la curiosidad de saber cual seria la reacción de Candy respecto al contenido de la carta, ella la tomo y comenzó a leerla ante la mirada penetrante de Terry.

-Así que fue Eleanor quien compro los boletos y… ¡oh Terry! Que belleza de madre tienes, espera… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Señora Baker! –Candy soltó la carta levantándose de inmediato.

-Candy ¿estas bien? –dijo el tomándola por los hombros y haciéndole voltear, estallo en carcajadas al ver que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-jajajajajajajaja Te dije que no debías leer.

-La próxima vez te hare caso –dijo Candy sin poder ocultar la pena ante la complicidad de madre e hijo.

-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo, Candy?

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Si es verdad lo que dice mi madre,

-¡Terry! -dijo ella escandalizada y empujándolo, el solo reía, entendió entonces que era una de sus acostumbradas bromas y le siguió el juego.

-No necesito comprobarlo –fue su respuesta en tono molesto pero fingido.

-¿A no?

-No, porque ya lo sé -esta vez Terry se quedo mudo- lo sé por la forma en como me besaste la primera vez, después por nuestro encuentro en la estación de trenes de Philadelphia y…

-¿Y? -Candy se transporto al momento en que cabalgo con Terry sobre el corcel negro durante la competencia y después al sueño que tuvo esa misma noche donde lo sintió haciéndole el amor tan vívidamente- ¿Candy?

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo –dijo ella turbada ante el recuerdo.

-Espera pecosa –dijo Terry abrazándola con fuerza, como acostumbraba hacerlo- dijimos que nada de secretos.

-Así es pero este no es el momento, antes hay más cosas que aclarar –dijo ella perdiéndose en los ojos hechiceros de ese actor al que amaba.

-Esta bien, creo que nos falta un poco de aire oceánico pero prométeme que me aclararás esa duda, ¿entendido? –ella solo se estremeció, ¿tendría el valor de confesárselo? Tal vez…

Pasearon al anochecer por cubierta, el clima en medio del océano era bastante frio Candy se colgó del brazo de Terry sintiéndose flotar a su lado, reían sin parar, cuando la cubierta quedo vacía el gesto de llevar a su amada pecosa del brazo como todo un caballero se convirtió en un cálido abrazo haciendo el contacto mas intimo entre ellos, paso su fuerte brazo por su espalda y a través de sus hombros, ella se aferro a su cintura rodeándolo con ambos brazos, se detuvieron y así abrazados miraron la luna, sus manos enguantadas se entrelazaron y rememoraron exactamente en el mismo lugar donde hace tiempo en una noche de fiesta llena de neblina como fue que se conocieron, la orquesta sonaba en el salón principal y ellos sin decir palabra alguna se balancearon bailando suavemente, el vaho de sus alientos evidenciaba la agitación en sus respiraciones, el viento helado, la bruma envolviéndolos en el pasillo a media luz, se besaron largamente saboreando mutuamente sus labios y el intercambio de alientos dulces.

Terry encerró a Candy entre sus brazos contra el barandal del barco, se posesiono del cuerpo femenino curveando su gran altura sobre ella fundiéndose en su cuerpo apretadamente, la exploración de sus bocas fue intensa hasta perderse en el delirio de ese beso tan deseado, tan soñado, tan esperado, replica de su reencuentro en Philadelphia, Terry se dejo llevar e introdujo su lengua insurrecta encontrándose con la de Candy que sin oponerse se entrego sumisa en una húmeda, tibia y sensual danza que los aislaba del mundo entero.

Esa era hasta ahora la única forma en como se demostraban y entregaban su amor, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, el corazón desbocado y feliz, ella se recargo en su pecho para tomar aire, pudo comprobar que el corazón de Terry latía embravecido, había que parar, Terry comprendió, la abrazo con ternura apretándola contra su cuerpo y ella correspondió igual apretándose a su cintura, era tarde y el frio calaba en el rostro, regresaron a su suite abrazados, completamente enamorados, la segunda cita con el pasado se había llevado a cabo, el revivir el momento en que se conocieron fue una experiencia deliciosamente abrumadora que los elevo muy alto a un nivel que ellos aun desconocían y que estuvieron a punto de sobrepasar.

* * *

Como habían dormido todo el día no tenían sueño así que el momento de las explicaciones había llegado, preguntas y respuestas iban y venían, sentados frente a frente en el salón acordaron escuchar y ser empáticos, los dos estaban muy interesados en saber sobre sus vidas en esos tres años transcurridos. Pasaron gran parte de la noche riendo, comiendo galletas y té caliente, enamorándose al recordar sus tiempos del colegio, parecían dos chiquillos recordando travesuras, terminaron dormidos en el sofá uno en brazos del otro junto al cálido fuego abrazador de la chimenea.

Así pasaron los días a bordo del Mauritania realmente parecían un matrimonio joven y feliz, cada nueva revelación que se hacían solo les confirmaba que en efecto estaban destinados a estar juntos, sus soledades, sus errores, su manía de cumplir una promesa que no beneficiaba a nadie, el tema Susana Marlow salió a la luz.

-Entonces ¿ella se encuentra bien?

-Bueno Candy, cuando salí de Nueva York ella aun estaba algo débil de salud pero tanto su doctor como Ángela me hicieron ver que era lo mejor, el quedarme a su lado solo la afectaría mas porque no puedo darle lo que ella necesita, creo que en estos días transcurridos, ella ya debe estar mas respuesta y lucida en sus ideas, un buen hombre cuida de ella, El Dr. Miller esta enamorado de Susana, Candy el amor obra milagros cariño, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, estoy segura de ello, cuando me supe comprometida con Albert por boca de Eliza no sabes lo que sentí, el mundo se me vino encima, yo adoro a Albert, siento por el un gran cariño pero no puedo imaginarme siendo su pareja, el es una excelente persona, tiene grandes cualidades, es un perfecto caballero, el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer pero ¿ser su esposa? Llevar una vida en común, dormir a su lado y…

-¡Basta Candy! -Terry no pudo disimular su molestia ante los pensamientos de ella y su vida en común junto a Albert.

-Lo siento, pero te cuento esto porque quiero que sepas que ahora puedo entenderte, puedo ver cuan equivocada estaba al alejarme de ti, ahora se que nunca hubieras sido feliz al lado de una mujer que no amas, aunque ella te ame, simplemente el amor no funciona así, el amor es de dos, es una decisión, es una forma de vivir al 100 por ciento todos los días, no es vida vivir a medias, el amor no nace de la compasión, o del sacrificio, ni mucho menos del agradecimiento…

Eso lo entendí cuando me vi en tu situación, acorralada en un compromiso que yo no busque, ni espere, ni mucho menos desee, pude sentir en carne propia por lo que pasaste tu, y… también hui Terry, también tuve miedo, terror, no quería ver a Albert nunca mas, no soportaba la idea de ser esposa de un hombre, de cualquier hombre que no fueras tu, me auto flagele, sentí merecer todo aquello que me pasaba por haberle dado la espalda al hombre que amo, cuando debí ser mas fuerte que nunca, cuando debí mostrarte con hechos cuanto significabas en mi vida, cuando mas que nunca debí decir te amo, decir aquí estoy amor mío, te deje solo… y sin embargo tu a pesar de todo fuiste por mi, perdóname… estaba segura que cuando lo supieras ibas a odiarme y ahora si te perdería para siempre porque me borrarías definitivamente de tus recuerdos, tenia ese consuelo, que por lo menos en alguna vaga ocasión te acordarías de mi.

-Candy cariño, tranquila, eso ya paso y créeme me alegra mucho que lo hayas entendido al fin porque no volveré a apartarme de ti, y no estabas muy errada en tus conclusiones, si, lo admito me volví un loco cuando me entere de la noticia por un periódico después de verte en Philadelphia, ayudo mucho el que nos hubiéramos encontrado antes de saberlo porque si no… tus besos y caricias entraron tan profundamente en mi ser que me clavaron la duda, y no quise dejarte ir otra vez, si, fui un mar de confusión ya te lo imaginaras pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro Candy,

-¿De que?

-De tu amor por mi, eso no podía pasarlo por alto y créeme aun casada Candy hubiera luchado por ti, afortunadamente todo fue un enorme y torturante mal entendido, estas aquí entre mis brazos pecosa, ahora escúchame ¡escúchame bien! No vuelvas a decirme a insinuar que pudiste ser de otro ¡porque no lo soporto!

Seré un maniático descerebrado posesivo Candice, perdóname ¡pero te atare a mi vida! ¡A mi cuerpo! ¡A mi corazón! y hare un nudo tan grande y apretado para que nunca mas vuelvas a alejarte de mi, me tendrás pegado, adherido, ¡llevaras tatuado mi amor en todo tu ser! y nunca, nunca volveremos a separarnos, ¿me entendiste? Es una orden Candice, ¡Eres mía! Así como yo soy tuyo estamos juntos al fin como siempre debió ser -se abrazaron con fuerza, apretadamente, sellaron aquel pacto con un beso profundo, húmedo, exigente, se miraron a los ojos, sus bocas no dejaban de lanzar suspiros, estaban perdidamente enamorados que aun no podían entender como fue que sobrevivieron tanto tiempo lejos del amor.

* * *

-Terry…

-¿Si?

-Quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a Bonot y como él, Patty y Anie se aliaron contigo para, ya sabes…

-Es una larga historia Candy,

-Nos quedan tres días en alta mar y no hay nada mejor que estar en tu compañía, esposo mío -ante los melosos arrumacos de la rubia Terry se sentía derrotado, ella tomo asiento a su lado en el amplio y cómodo sofá, recargo su rizada cabeza en su hombro, entrelazaron las manos, el contacto físico entre ellos iba en aumento.

-Conocí a Bonot en Nueva York y me hipnotizo

-¿A ti también?

- ¿y a ti?

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja -los dos rieron con ganas, Terry prosiguió su relato.

Esa noche iba decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Susana pero después de que ese mago de cuarta me hipnotizo no se que paso, simplemente no pude hacerlo y cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrirme, tenia horribles pesadillas… te perdía definitivamente y no deseaba dormir porque eran un verdadero martirio, por eso fui a buscarlo a Philadelphia para exigirle que me dijera que fue lo que me hizo en esos 15 minutos en los que desaparecí, me tope con Susana por azar del destino, yo no sabia que ella esta ahí ni porque motivo, mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al verte en ese mismo lugar y el saber que tu también lo conocidas fue el acabose. Pero tu presencia como siempre acaparo todos mis sentidos y en ese beso sobre tu mano grite todo lo que en palabras no podía decirte.

-Terry… ¿Qué clase de magia o embrujo nos tiene atrapados? Me derretiste con ese beso creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo, las piernas no me respondían no podía dejar de mirarte, temí que el alma se me saldría del pecho y nuevamente tuve miedo de lo que me provocaba tu sola presencia, tu roce, tu boca… después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto desearlo estabas frente a mi y quise echarme en tus brazos pero… bueno, fue un shock tremendo difícil de asimilar y mas ver como Susana reclamaba su lugar a tu lado.

-Cariño entonces logre mi cometido, te hice sentir todo lo que me provocaste al verte tan hermosa… ni siquiera sentí en que momento Susana se acerco a mi, creo que si Eliza Legan nos hizo una brujería le resulto al revés, en vez de separarnos nos fundió en un mismo ser.

-jajajajajaja tienes razón, Pero, no entiendo Terry, si tu y Gerard no eran tan cercanos, ¿Cómo él se involucro en todo esto?

-Lo siento cariño pero eso no te lo puedo decir, hice una promesa y no puedo romperla, discúlpame.

-Fue la abuela Martha ¿verdad? –Terry no dijo nada estaba resuelto a respetar la petición de su hada madrina- Se que fue ella, es la única persona a quien se lo dije.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que te amaba… y de pronto su terquedad para que la acompañara a la casa de Gerard, la ausencia de Patty y Anie su ida a Nueva York solas, los modelitos franceses, los disfraces atrevidos, las habitaciones contiguas, ahora que lo pienso… es como si todo fuera planeado, tu apareciendo a cada paso que daba, la forma en como te comportabas conmigo me hacías rabiar, ¡me enloquecías! Me ponías los nervios de punta, luego me elevabas, ¡me volviste loca!.

Terry sonreía complacido al escuchar de la boca de Candy como su estrategia de seductor funciono casi perfectamente bien, a excepción de los planes que el mago tenia para ellos bajo la manga, eso lo tenia claro, Gerard movió piezas de ese enredado tablero que al final resulto para beneficio de su conquista hacia Candy, aunque aun no sabia la verdadera razón por la cual lo había hecho, ella siguió haciendo se recuento de los hechos.

- La carrera emparejados por Gerard, la puesta de Romeo y Julieta en fin, además Gerard es muy amigo de Martha desde hace mucho tiempo y conociendo su capacidad de persuasión, seguramente lo involucro, se que hiciste una promesa no te hare romperla solo parpadea si estoy en lo correcto de todo lo que eh dicho -Terry la beso suavemente en la frente, ella levanto el rostro y lo miro.

-¿Eso significa un Sí? -Terry parpadeo.

-Eso significa pecosa de mi vida que te amo, solo eso. Tienes unos amigos maravillosos Candy jamás había visto hacer algo así por nadie, bueno, solo conocí a una persona igual de loca y entrometida.

-¿A quien?

-A ti Candy, por mi, te involucraste en mi vida tanto que ni yo mismo conocía los avances de tu presencia en mi vida, por eso cuando recibí una inusual propuesta, una segunda oportunidad para ti y para mi no pude rechazarlo, tu más que nadie merecía esto Candy.

-Y tu también lo mereces Terry, eres un buen hombre, eres muy noble aunque lo intentes esconder.

-Solo tengo algunas quejas de todo esto -Terry aparento seriedad.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tus amigas jugaron muy sucio

-¿Patty y Anie? –Candy estaba consternada por el cambio en Terry.

-Si -de inmediato cambio el tono serio por una sensual dicción- esos atuendos que te dieron jugaron con mi capacidad de resistencia y cordura mi María Antonieta, mi Julieta, mi Helena, mi blanca amazona… sobre todo ese traje blanco de montar me dejo sin aliento -dijo él sobre los labios de Candy fue solo un roce, se retiro de inmediato, ella se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados y los labios palpitantes, Terry complacido con el gesto, cambio nuevamente el tono de voz por uno serio- creo que en estos momentos deberías ir a visitarme a la cárcel.

-¿Por que dices eso? -abrió los ojos al instante.

-Porque quería asesinar a todos los que te miraban –dijo él levantándose y tomándola de la mano, atrayéndola hacia el.

-¡Terry no digas esa barbaridad!

-Eres muy atractiva Candy muy bella… me siento afortunado de haber visto tu hermoso cuerpo en varias ocasiones –la abrazo con posesión sin permitirle zafarse.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado Terry! ¡Un atrevido! Un gallan… un… -dijo ella apenas audible ante su rudo, posesivo pero romántico proceder, otra vez estaba vencida sin remedio.

-Si, Soy todo lo que tu quieras mi amor pero aun así me amas –Terry atrapo los labios que suspiraban y suplicaban ser besados, no permitió resistencia ni que ella dijera nada mas, por parte de Candy no hubo demasiada no podía luchar mas, entre besos la llevo a su alcoba caminando apretado a ella con tal decisión sabiéndose amo y señor de esa mujer que se desasía y entregaba dócilmente a sus deseos, abrió las puertas de la femenina pieza con presteza sin separarse ni un momento de ella, las muestras de afecto se hicieron mas intensas y urgentes, Terry pensó en un momento de cordura,

-"Cuanta razón tienes madre" - comenzaron a acariciarse desesperadamente reconociendo los contornos de sus siluetas, Candy soltó un leve jadeo cuando él beso su cuello, Terry gimió emocionado al escuchar esa sonoridad erótica proveniente de la garganta y el corazón de Candice, ya había sido demasiada la espera, demasiada cercanía, demasiada la tentación, deseaba abrir de una vez por todas el cofre y sustraer el tesoro resguardado, apoderarse de él, gozarlo, acariciarlo, reclamarlo como suyo, pues sabia estaba destinado a ser su único dueño; era demasiado el amor para seguir conteniéndolo.

-¡Imposible! No puedo contenerme mas… -balbuceo excitado.

-Terry espera, no…

-¿Que pasa amor mío?, acaso te estoy ofendiendo, dímelo y me detendré de inmediato pero si no es así, si sientes que la piel quema como quema la mía, yo no podre dar marcha atrás…

-Siento lo mismo que tu, siento que… pero no podemos, no puedo…

-¿Por que? –Dijo él confundido y demasiado excitado para entender razones- estamos enamorados Candy ¿acaso no lo deseas?

-No podemos, por favor paremos ya…

-Acaso dije algo malo, hice algo que te ofendiera.

-No, no, no Terry, deseo ser tuya completamente, deseo ser tu mujer desde hace mucho tiempo pero…

- ¡Por Dios Candy no me digas eso! -gruño excitado contra su oído- me estas volviendo loco…

-Terry escúchame, yo también hice una promesa, jure que si tu y yo tuviéramos un segunda oportunidad no me guardaría nunca nada y esto es lo que siento pero por favor no ahora, perdóname…

-¿Por qué? Debe haber algún motivo, dímelo ¡nada de secretos! -dijo el un poco molesto.

-Es que ahora no puedo -dijo ella apenada.

-Pero si te siento estremecer, se que lo deseas como yo, Candy ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es por mi flujo! -dijo ella apenada, se alejo para tratar de calmar la excitación que estaba a punto de dominar su cuerpo, sus hormonas femeninas jugaban muy sucio cuando Terry estaba cerca y mas cuando se ponía en ese plan de Casanova que la derretía.

-¿Qué? ¿Flujo? ¿Y eso que es?

-¡Ay por favor Terrence! No me hagas que te de una explicación teórica del flujo mensual de las mujeres.

-¡Ah ese flujo! ¡Oh! Entiendo, ahora lo comprendo todo, lo siento no quise obligarte,

-No lo haces yo también deseo lo que tu, solo debemos esperar un poco.

-Y… ¿Cómo cuanto? -dijo algo impaciente y apenado.

-Pues … dura de 5 a 7 días

-¡Tanto!

-¡Terry! -dijo ella entre divertida y molesta.

-jajajajajajaja lo siento cariño por ser tan impaciente, mi única disculpa es que te amo y hago lo que me dicta el corazón, además Pecosa no ayudas nada diciéndome esas cosas… me hierve la sangre cuando me dices que también lo deseas…

-Si, tú forma fiera e intempestiva de amar –Terry la miro.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Si

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Estaba en el vestidor

-No había nadie

-No te cercioraste bien

-¡Pecosa endemoniada! Yo tan preocupado por ti y… ¡tu lo sabias! eres una tramposa.

-¡ Ash no digas nada! ¡Que bien que me torturaste por tres días! "Duque Berruti" -dijo ella empujándolo.

-Pero no tanto como tu a mi, con eso de querer ser "francesa" la forma en como me desnudaste, tu forma de tocarme… ¡y ese imbécil de Lacroix detrás de ti! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara!

-Terry yo nunca le di un motivo para que se comportara así, lo juro.

-¡¿Entonces porque demonios te fuiste con él? –los celos lo atraparon al recordar las pervertidas intenciones del patan francés para con su mujer, las ardientes sensaciones de hacia un momento quedaron olvidadas en un instante.

-Porque pensé que tu verdadera personalidad quedaría al descubierto y no quería que nadie se enterara que tu eras Terrence y no Andrea, quise evitar un enfrentamiento, además tu te quedaste muy bien acompañado ¡con la francesa resbalosa esa! Hubiera querido alisarle a jalones cada chino falso de su horrible peluca ¡por haberte abrazado como lo hizo!

-¿Estas celosa?

-No, ¡claro que no! ¡Pero tu si! –entre la acalorada discusión llegaron al living.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! Ese imbécil no representaba ninguna competencia para mi, solo que el maldito francés se aprovecho de tu buena disposición e ingenuidad.

-¡Si lo estas, pero no lo quieres admitir! ¡Estas muy celoso porque no lo admites de una vez! Además, sabes muy bien que yo puedo defenderme sola.

-¡Si claro! ¿Así como te defendiste de Neal?

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Candy estoy diciendo la verdad -Terry cambio su tono sarcástico por uno serio- si yo no hubiera llegado el seguramente te hubiera lastimado.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡No soy una debilucha!

-No, no lo eres, eres mujer igual a vulnerable ante la fuerza masculina.

-¡Ahh! ¡Como me tienes en ese concepto de inútil!

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Candice, Yo no dije eso pero es verdad que eres vulnerable en tu condición de mujer mona pecas, jajajajaja – Terry volvió a embromarla porque estaba sintiendo que el coraje lo estaba sobrepasando- ¡no me digas que bajo tu vestido traías la soga con que amarraste al borrego! ¿Que planeabas? ¿Lazarlo? jajajajajajaja

-¿Te estas burlando de mi Terrence? –la cara de Terry se descompuso y le contesto molesto ya sin poder disimularlo, levanto la voz mas de lo que debía, estaba furioso.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no aparezco? ¡A ver dímelo!

-Yo… yo… ¡ahhhh! -Candy hizo una pataleta, se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en su alcoba, Terry fue tras ella.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca Candice, vez tengo la razón, ¡la tengo reconócelo! -le grito tras la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente y un cojín se estrello en su rostro haciéndolo enfadar aun más.

-¡Revoltosa! ¡Independiente y terca!, ¡ese maldito quería aprovecharse de ti! ¡Me lo dijo el muy imbécil! ¿Crees que iba a permitir que te lastimara?

¡Antes pasaría sobre mi cadáver! ¡Y tú te vas con él! ¡Mujer auto suficiente y caprichosa! ¡Entiéndelo no tienes que resolver todo tu sola! ¡Tienes que confiar en los demás! ¡ Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Maldicion! -desapareció en su alcoba y cerro de un portazo, Candy escucho tras su puerta y al fin comprendió todo.

Tenia que reconocer que él tenia razón, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… movió la cabeza borrando esa horrible imagen de su mente, lagrimas amargas brotaron sin control, debería entender de una vez por todas que había cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance resolver, que tenia que aprender a confiar en que los demás podían con sus propios medios pugnar sus batallas; no era su oficio ni responsabilidad andar resolviendo las consecuencias de actos que ella no provoco.

No era una heroína, o una chica maravilla todopoderosa, era solo una mujer sin el derecho de creerse Dios para resolver problemas ajenos, tenia que aprender a confiar y a darle a Terry su lugar natural en la creación divina, no por encima de ella o por debajo sintiéndose ella con la obligación de resolverle sus problemas, sino dandole el papel sagrado que todo hombre debe tener y llevar a cabo, el de amar, proteger y responder por la mujer a la que ama. Recordó con tristeza las palabras de la señorita Pony:

"**La mujer fue creada de la costilla del hombre, **

**No de su cerebro para ser superior a él, **

**No de su pie para ser pisoteada, **

**Sino de su costilla para caminar bajo su abrazo, junto a él, **

**De su costilla para estar cerca de su corazón" *(1)**

* * *

Después de pasar una noche terrible, de reflexionar largamente sobre ella y Terrence, Candy salió de su alcoba, en el desayunador con vista al mar a través de grandes ventanales lo encontró leyendo un libro, la luz matutina se refractaba dando un ligero color dorado a la habitación, la mesa dispuesta pero nada había sido tocado aun.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días pecosa

-No has probado bocado

-Te esperaba, por mucho tiempo desayune solo, extrañándote; de hoy en adelante por muy enfadado que me encuentre quiero compartir los alimentos contigo –Esas palabras la trastocaron no pudo contener el llanto.

-Terry yo… ¡perdóname! Tienes razón fui muy tonta e ingenua al confiar en Lacroix -dijo ella tapándose el rostro muy acongojada, Terry se levanto y la abrazo.

-Candy ¡Gracias! –dijo él tomando su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas la beso, la condujo a sentarse frente a él, su semblante era otro.

-¿Gracias por que?

-Porque siempre piensas en mi, porque sin ser consiente del peligro te arriesgaste por proteger mi identidad, si se hubiera descubierto quien era yo, todo hubiera sido un caos mayúsculo y no estaríamos hoy aquí, perdóname, me cuesta controlar mis impulsos cuando se trata de ti, de solo pensar que hubieras salido lastimada yo… me pongo como un loco.

-Sabes Terry, nos queda mucho por aprender el uno del otro, anoche pensé mucho en lo nuestro, en como es que estamos juntos otra vez, todo lo que vivimos y lo afortunados que somos en amarnos de la misma manera loca y arrebatada, creo que todo este tiempo separados nos a servido para crecer, para conocer nuestras debilidades y fortalezas, también creo que el habernos separado fue lo mejor en aquel momento porque con nuestros caracteres y nuestra inmadurez quizá no hubiéramos soportado las pruebas, o quizá si, pero eso ya es pasado, de lo que estoy segura es que ahora nadie podrá alejarme de ti, sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti junto a mi, luchare contra todo por este amor que es tuyo y mío y nada podrán decirme que me aparte de tu lado.

En otro tiempo eso no fue posible porque entendía las cosas de otra manera, debíamos madurar, crecer, debíamos aprender a vivir apartados para darme cuenta que, no hay vida sin ti Terry…

Se que aun hay muchas cosas que aprender el uno del otro, cada quien tiene su propia forma de ver y encarar la vida y…

- Inventaremos una donde quepamos los dos, Candy ¿quieres intentarlo? Construyamos un mundo solo para nosotros dos ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

-¡Claro que si! -los dos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Pecosa, se que nos llevara algún tiempo acoplarnos el uno al otro, es natural, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz, al menos lo intentaré.

-Y yo dejare de ser una independiente, revoltosa, terca, autosuficiente y caprichosa, al menos lo intentaré.

-No Candy, te amo por ser como eres, exactamente así de Independiente no necesitas de nadie para hacer lo que deseas, te adoro por revoltosa por ser extremadamente feliz, por amar la vida e impregnarme de esa luz que despides, te quiero por terca porque para ti no hay imposibles, te admiro y respeto por ser autosuficiente porque nunca te sientas a esperar tus sueños vas tras ellos y no te cansas de perseguirlos, te amo por caprichosa porque algunos caprichos tuyos se convirtieron en grandes aventuras, idolatro tu belleza, tu sencillez, eres mi luz, la luz que me guio en la oscuridad, eres la princesa de mi novela personal, eres el hada que desvela mis noches, la mujer que se apodera de mis sueños, te amo así tal cual eres, amo tu energía, tu vigor, amo esa forma tuya de ser mujer, me enloqueces y no quiero que cambies nada, absolutamente nada.

-Terry… tu eres perfecto para mi, así tal cual eres tu, arrogante, malcriado, un poco majadero aunque tus modales han mejorado mucho Sr. Grandchester, eres noble, tierno como un lindo minino, apapachable, besable y fiel como un tierno cachorro.

-¿De verdad?

-Si -dijo ella melosa con los ojos húmedos- eres sarcástico, a veces ególatra, conoces tus encantos y los sabes usar a la perfección, eres desinteresado y un romántico empedernido, eso me enloquece…

-¡Meow!

-jajajajaja Terry, eres un feroz tigre en piel de minino… amo tu valor, tu rebeldía que contraste tan estupendamente con mi irreverencia, amo tu capacidad de evolución, tu fortaleza y la fuerza que hay en tu ser, además amo ese maravilloso gancho izquierdo jajajaja,

Eres tan diferente a todos los que eh conocido Terry, ninguno que me haya deslumbrado tanto, ninguno que me hiciera rabiar como tu, ninguno que me hiciera cometer locuras, a ninguno busque como a ti, a ninguno extrañe como a ti, nadie me a hecho sentir tanta felicidad y pánico al mismo tiempo, ninguno me a hecho llorar como tu y definitivamente por nadie he sufrido tanto como por ti,

Cuando nos separamos quede muerta en vida, mi corazón se quedo contigo y no podía sentir absolutamente nada que no fuera el hueco que tenia en mi pecho.

-Mi pecosa ahora comprendo todo, mi corazón se marcho contigo aquella noche y en mi pecho también había un enorme hueco, tu corazón fue mi ángel guardián y mi alma el tuyo, por eso jamás pudimos olvidarnos, por eso te sentía tan cerca, tu presencia era una constante todos los días.

-Por eso no te ibas, por eso no podía olvidarte, estuviste siempre a mi lado Terry y en la terrible soledad eras tu quien velaba por mi…

Volvieron a abrazarse, cada día parecía un nuevo amanecer a ese inmenso amor que se profesaban, cada palabra pronunciada, cada sentimiento expresado parecía llenar poco a poco el hueco en su pecho, Candy se alejo un poco de él lo miro de frente-.

-¿Y sabes que? Me gusta de sobre manera tu acento francés, coqueto, encantador, cálido, seductor… es miel resbalando lentamente por mi piel…

Terry torció la sonrisa, esa que lo conectaba con un solo corazón aunque tuviera dos rostros distintos.

-Madmoiselle Candice mon amour –la inclino con galantería tomándola por la espalda y la cintura, la beso apasionadamente con arrebato, con posición, como siempre deseo hacerlo con su otra identidad, Candy se aferro a su cuello sentía que el pecho le explotaría de felicidad el corazón latió embravecido y un cálido cosquilleo creció rápidamente en su vientre trepando con rápida urgencia a todo su cuerpo, se separaron vibrando mirándose a los ojos, los dos sabían que muy pronto llegaría el momento de entregarse por entero, de darse todo, muy pronto serian uno.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Al llegar al puerto de South Hampton desembarcaron y fueron a registrarse a un hotel, pidieron habitaciones separadas, la sensación de estar en Londres en esa vieja ciudad los tenia eufóricos.

El Blue River fue su primer destino antes de visitar a su padre, pero esta vez como enamorados pasearon por los andenes del zoológico tomados de la mano, miraban hacia todos lados con la mirada perdida recordando, cuando llegaban a un lugar donde habían estado juntos antes, volteaban y sonreían, Terry compro dulces.

-Mira Pecas, ¿Quieres?

-¡Mhmm que rico! –dijo ella tomándolos de su palma, inmediatamente lanzo uno al aire y cayó directamente en su boca.

-¡Muy bien Candy! jajajaja ¡muy bien! –ella sonrió orgullosa.

-He practicado – guiño coquetamente el ojo.

-Ya veo, nunca quieres quedarte atrás ¿verdad? pero hay algo en lo que no me vencerás.

-¿En que?

-En trepar arboles y en cabalgar

-Eso esta por verse –dijo ella con reto.

-Eso sonó a reto

-Lo es

-Me encanta competir contigo, mi amor,

-Y a mi me encanta sorprenderte

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -los dos rieron, esas luchas verbales les agradaban era un reto ver quien podía sostenerlo hasta el final siempre y cuando no terminara en pleito.

-Terry ¿iras esta tarde a ver a tu padre?

-Si, no quiero esperar más.

-El máximo exponente de la rebeldía e insubordinación ira a pedir permiso –dijo ella en son de broma.

-Yo no pido permiso y lo sabes pecosa, solo que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que mi padre este enterado de nuestra situación, en Enero cumpliré 21 años y no tendré que considerar la opinión de nadie ¡oye pecosa! ¿Recuerdas esta banca?

-¡Si, como olvidarlo! Fue donde te dije que no iría al festival por estar castigada.

-Lo recuerdo bien, también recuerdo como me embrujaste al oírte hablar con tanta ilusión del festival, lamente realmente que no asistieras, yo deseaba asistir para bailar contigo, sabes, fue la primera y única vez que participe en el dichoso festival.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero conociéndote tarzan pecosa sabia que hallarías la manera de echar un vistazo, jajajajajajaja jamás me imagine encontrarme con un escuálido Romeo y una indecente Julieta desvistiéndose en medio del bosque jajajajajajajaajajaja –Terry rio al recordar aquello, Candy sonrió sonrojada e hipnotizada por la alegre risa que eran música celestial a sus oídos, muy pocas personas habrían escuchado esa risa relajada y desenfadada de Terry, ella lo sabia bien.

-¡Ahh que bellos recuerdos! –su suspiro fue muy hondo, Terry la miraba como en aquella ocasión embelesado ante su belleza, enfundada en un traje de terciopelo color coral, su personalidad tan fresca, femenina, tan bella, la chiquilla con coletas había madurado físicamente dejando su aire aniñado para convertirse en una hermosa mujer con un alma libre.

¿Qué poder tenia Candy para volverlo un tonto enamorado sin remedio? Quizá nunca lo sabría pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto ese delicioso estado de sutil atontamiento donde solo ella lograba hacerlo caminar entre nubes, pensó que ese sitio era el lugar y el momento perfecto, se levanto, Candy miraba a un punto fijo parecía recordar, tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Candy! -ella giro el rostro y se sorprendió de ver a Terry de pie frente a ella- fui un tonto en el pasado lo sé, desaproveche el tiempo pero todo era nuevo para mi también, después se que debí hacerlo formalmente y aunque muchas veces lo mencione en nuestras cartas, nunca lo pedí como es lo correcto –Candy no entendía a que se refería Terry, el tomo su mano- supuse que no era necesario decirlo por nuestros sentimientos tan evidentes en realidad quería pedírtelo después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta de forma oficial y al mismo tiempo pedirte que te quedaras en Nueva York conmigo, esta petición tardo mucho tiempo pecosa aunque tu y yo nunca hemos sido convencionales en esta ocasión quiero hacerlo formalmente, como debe un caballero.

-Terry…

-Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - ella se quedo muda un momento, Terry la miro algo desubicado por su mutismo pero no soltaba su mano- Candy ¿que dices? ¡Quieres ser novia de este rebelde actor? Perdona si tarde tanto en pedírtelo…

-Creí que nunca escucharía esas palabras… -ella estaba conmovida y sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no creí que fuera necesario por nuestra extraña relación a distancia pero siempre desee que algún día lo hicieras…

-¿Es un sí?

-Si, si, si, ¡siiiiiiii Terry! Quiero ser tu novia –se levanto de inmediato y se hecho en sus brazos emocionada, Terry la apretó y giro con ella elevándola por el aire, acto seguido la bajo apartándose de ella.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! – el de un salto subió a la banca gritando a todo pulmón- el día de hoy esta bella dama a aceptado ser mi novia –dijo él con inmensa alegría a boca de jarro en medio de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, Candy se tapo la boca ante la emoción del loco arrebato de Terry reían felices sin importarles nada, la flemática gente inglesa lo miro con algo de recelo mientras el dichoso joven sin tomar en cuenta las reacciones bajo de la banca tomo en brazos a su querida novia y le daba un suave beso frente a todos los que ahí pasaban, sellando así ese compromiso entre los dos.

Partieron nuevamente hacia el hotel, Terry vería a su padre a las 4:00 PM en punto, Candy no lo acompañaría, el deseaba hacerlo solo.

* * *

-Te esperaba con ansias, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-Que esta muy feliz y que nos apoyaría en todo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si pecosa aunque no lo creas mi padre esta muy agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste por mi, no se que cosa le dijiste pero ablandaste al inflexible Duque de Grandchester, jajajajajajajaja

-Solo dije la verdad

-¡fiuuuuuu! -silbo Terry como en el pasado, Candy sonrió, esos deja vus le erizaban la piel- ¡Santo cielo! Conociendo tú forma de soltar verdades ya me imagino el infarto que le causaste a mi padre jajajajajajajajaja

-¡Terry! Jajajajaja que malo eres, al principio si se molesto por mi atrevimiento pero después…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Después me di cuenta de cuanto te ama tu padre.

-¡Si claro!

-En serio Terry su único defecto es que nunca supo como demostrártelo, además de su culpabilidad,

-¿Culpabilidad?

- Si, no lo dijo abiertamente pero el se sentía muy culpable por haberte separado de tu madre, por más que trato de contrarrestar tu estado de perdida nunca pudo lograrlo, tu padre te ama Terry, te ama mas de lo que imaginas.

-Supongo que ha cambiado, sabes hace dos años, cuando se entero que iba a casarme, no le quedaba duda de que tú eras mi prometida,

-¿De verdad?

-Si, eso me conmociono mucho, hasta mi padre sabia que tu eras la mujer de mi vida, cuando le dije que no eras tu, él se sorprendió me exigió que le dijera quien era la mujer a quien desposaría, ya conoces mi carácter y el de mi padre, las cosas no acabaron bien, me prohibió casarme ya que era menor de edad, si lo hacia sin su aprobación lo anularía inmediatamente y sabes que.

-¿Qué?

-Le estoy tan agradecido al haber usado esa estrategia de la nobleza para no permitirme hacerlo, el mantuvo a raya a la madre de Susana que me atosigaba todo el tiempo con la boda, parecía que era ella a la que le urgía casarse.

-Entonces si ibas a casarte con Susana -la tristeza la invadió, bajo la mirada.

-Si Candy, quería casarme lo antes posible ¿sabes por que? –Candy se perdió un momento entre celosa y triste pero no contesto nada, Terry se sentó a su lado y la hizo voltear para verla de frente.

-Porque hice una promesa a la mujer que más amaba en la vida, le prometí ser feliz y prometí tratar de hacer feliz a Susana, era mi palabra empeñada a la mujer que amaba y por esa razón deseaba cumplirla cabalmente –las lagrimas de Candy rodaron por sus mejillas.

Pero tengo noticias amor mío, no pude cumplirlo y créeme me esforcé, trate con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente no pude mi corazón, mi mente, ya estaban ocupadas por ti y no admitían que nada ni nadie entraran, así que te falle no cumplí la promesa que te hice y me sentí un miserable, no pude retenerte a mi lado como siempre lo desee, ni tampoco pude cumplir con mi palabra, estuve a punto de volver a intentarlo, de hundirme mas y hundir a Susana conmigo en ese abismo sin sentido, no era justo para ella, es una buena persona Candy merece la oportunidad de ser feliz pero no lo iba a ser a mi lado.

No llores pecosa tu tampoco cumpliste tu promesa ¿o si?

-No, no pude cumplirla por la misma razón que tu, porque estaba y estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y ni un solo día deje de pensarte, de añorarte, de llamarte…

-Ya lo vez cariño, dije que te lo reprocharía si no lo cumplías pero no puedo hacerlo porque se que lo habrás intentado como lo hice yo y se que para los dos fue vivir un infierno, entonces esa promesa no es valida, no mas, quedo anulada desde nuestro reencuentro en Philadelphia, nosotros también merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿es un trato Candy?

-Si Terry quiero intentarlo, deseo hacerlo a tu lado.

-Muy bien, que así sea -Terry la tomo en sus brazos dándole besos mordelones a los rosados y húmedos labios- que te parece si mañana hacemos una visita al colegio San Pablo ¿te gustaría?

-Al San Pablo, ¡claro que si! Me encantaría pasear por los pasillos, entrar en los dormitorios ¡la segunda colina de Pony!

-jajajajajaja sabia que te agradaría la idea

-Si, seria maravilloso, saludar a la hermana Margaret y a las demás hermanas.

-¿Y a la a vieja cabeza dura? Jajajajajajaja

-¡Terry! Jajajajaja si, Incluso a la hermana Grey

-Entonces así será, mañana temprano visitaremos el colegio de nuestros amores y tormentos jajajajajaja

-El Mauritania, Londres, el Blue River y mañana el San Pablo, me parece como si retrocediéramos en el tiempo.

-Pero esta vez Candy estamos juntos, mañana será un día inolvidable ya lo veras.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

* * *

**Referencias *(1) esra es parte de una poesia que memorice hace mucho tiempo pero no recuerdo al autor, no esta escrita con la presicion que es porque no la recuerdo tal cual, pero esa es la idea y me encanta¡**

**Ya solo faltan 4 capitulos por subir y despues me dispondre a escribir los capitulos finales, a fin¡**

**No podia escribirlos sin antes poner al dia el fic aqui en fan fiction este recorrido me a servido para recordar nuevmaente la historia para embellecerla mas y asi empaparme nuevamente de Deuda Saldada quien lleva 1 año casi 7 meses en circulacion y sin final pero eso va a cambiar en los proximos dias con el favor de D.**

**Gracias por seguirme nos leemos dentro de dos dias porque se atraviesa el fin y mi familia me reclama jejeje espero que estos capitulos los dejen suspirando y que se preparen buajajajaajajaa creo que pueden imaginarse lo que viene a continuacion...**

**Tatatatannnnnnnn tatatannnnnnnnnn tatatan tatatan tatata tan tan jejejejejeje ya se escucha la marcha nupcial... jejejeje  
**

**ABURRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	25. Cap 24  GENESIS

**DEUDA SALDADA**

"**GENESIS"**

**Cap 24**

**Colegio San Pablo, **

**Oficina de la Rectora**

-Cuando me dijeron que Candice White Adley y Terrence Greum Grandchester estaban en Londres y venia a visitar el colegio no lo podía creer, por favor hijos adelante.

-¡Hermana Margaret a pasado mucho tiempo! Oh lo siento Señora Rectora.

-jajajaja Candy tan afectuosa como siempre ¡mira nada mas, eres toda una bella mujer! –dijo la monja abrazando con cariño a la rubia ante la mirada satisfecha de Terry- Sr. Grandchester ¡que guapo se a puesto! El gran actor de Broadway esta en mi oficina, quien lo hubiera dicho, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, ese chico rebelde y respondón ¡toda una celebridad del teatro!

-Hermana Margaret me da mucho gusto volver a verla, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle sus atenciones.

-No tienes que decirlo Terry sabes que es genuino cariño, te conozco desde que eras un niño y yo una monja que recién había tomado los hábitos, bien hijos míos los que cimbraron este colegio desde sus cimientos con su amor, jajajajajaja al parecer sus destinos al fin se cruzaron ¡que maravilla! Por favor tomen asiento, Me alegra tanto que hayan decidido venir después de la injusticia que se cometió con ustedes, yo sabia que eran buenos chicos pero las reglas son las reglas.

-No se preocupe hermana las cosas son como debieron ser, de nadie es la culpa y ¿la hermana Grey se retiro? -comento Candy

-Si Candy, después de lo sucedido reflexiono mucho y prefirió el retiro supo que les habían tendido una trampa y la razón por la cual lo hicieron, se reprocho el haber juzgado sin investigar, se precipito en sus juicios pero por otro lado, ustedes dos par de rebeldes, de todas formas habían roto las reglas así que prefirió retirarse.

-Fue por causa nuestra… que pena.

-No te aflijas Candy, ella estaba por abandonar la rectoría y ese acontecimiento solo adelanto sus planes, el Consejo del Real Colegio San Pablo me eligió a mi para ser la nueva rectora.

-¡Felicitaciones hermana el colegio esta en buenas manos! –dijo Terry para cambiar la platica, no quería que Candy se entristeciera por lo sucedido con la hermana Grey.

Después de tomar un ligero almuerzo con la actual rectora Candy y Terry solicitaron a la hermana les permitiera visitar el colegio deseo que ella les concedió, pasearon por los pasillos, por el salón de estudio, las aulas, los dormitorios, incluso visitaron los que en algún tiempo les pertenecieron, cada uno por separado, se reunieron en el jardín y se dirigieron al bosquecillo que ansiaban volver a ver, apuraron el paso llegaron algo agitados y sonrientes a la segunda colina de Pony, el viento fresco de Noviembre les dio en el rostro, se detuvieron cerraron los ojos sin soltarse de la mano, permitieron que sus sentidos se llenaran de aquel lugar mágico, mudo testigo de cómo inicio su amor.

¡Ahh! -Suspiro Candy con fuerza- ¡que sensación tan maravillosa! y mas estando tu a mi lado –se recargo en el varonil pecho llenando sus pulmones de la masculina fragancia, observaron como el sol resplandecía pareciera que el tiempo no había transcurrido, se sintieron adolescentes otra vez.

-Candy quiero confesarte algo.

-¿Que?

-Te eh engañado

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella alarmada.

-Hay algo que no te eh dicho y es de suma importancia

-Terry cualquier cosa que sea, dímela, sin secretos recuérdalo

-Si, -Terry tomo aire para darse valor y poder confesar- Candy te mentí acerca de mi padre, te mentí respecto a nuestra visita al colegio, te engañe, no fui sincero -Candy estaba muda no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Candy, mi padre dio su autorización para que nos casáramos.

-No entiendo nada Terry

-Candy, yo le pedí a mi padre su ayuda e influencias para poder llevar a cabo nuestro enlace y te engañe diciéndote que veníamos de visita al colegio, la verdad es que…

-¿Qué Terry? ¡Por favor dilo ya! -él beso sus labios al ver la duda en sus verdes ojos, se separo y galantemente se inclino frente a ella, Candy se paralizo al verlo sacar del bolsillo interno de su abrigo negro un pequeño anillo el cual sostuvo en alto y con la voz cortada por la emoción le dijo:

-Candy, te traje hoy hasta este sitio porque es muy significativo para ti como para mi, aquí me regalaste tu armónica que aun poseo y cuido como lo mas valioso que tengo, en este lugar me fui enamorando cada vez más de ti, te espiaba lo confieso, me gustaba verte recostada sobre la hierba, te veías tan linda, amaba verte sentada en el árbol con Clin en tu regazo.

Candy, no hay mejor lugar para hacerte esta pregunta que quema mi alma desde hace mucho tiempo –los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas, cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas, eran lagrimas de felicidad porque su corazón le anticipaba lo que vendría.

-Candice White Adley, mi bella tarzan pecosa ¿me harías el honor de convertirte hoy en mi esposa?

-¡Oh Terry amor mío! ¡SII! -dijo ella emocionada, el solicito su mano y ella temblando vio como el hermoso anillo pasaba a través de su dedo anular lentamente, Terry estaba feliz notaba como sus manos vibraban de emoción al igual que las de ella, se puso de pie y la abrazo besándola con ternura, ella miro el anillo de cerca a pesar de su pulso tembloroso por la emoción.

-¡Es el diamante del collar!

-Así es pecosa, este solitario a estado conmigo esperando estar en tu dedo desde hace 4 años, desde que lo vi en una fina joyería en Nueva York decidí que este diamante seria la prueba de nuestro compromiso y trabaje mucho para poder tenerlo, es el anillo que iba a darte aquella noche del estreno, esta piedra colgó de tu cuello por un día entero y al fin hoy esta con su dueña legitima y en el lugar correcto.

-Terry… -ella se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con locura a lo cual el complacido recibió con agrado esa muestra del amor de Candy por él.

-Ahora cariño debemos darnos prisa los novios no deben llegar tarde a su propia boda.

-¿En serio nos casaremos hoy?

-Si ¡Adivina donde!

-¿En la capilla del colegio?

-Si, mi padre hablo con la rectora y ella encantada acepto que nuestra boda se llevara a cabo aquí.

-Terry todo es perfecto, prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras

-Que ya como esposos volvamos aquí a la colina otra vez

-¡Claro cariño! Ese también es mi deseo, ahora vamos.

* * *

Los chicos se encaminaron a la capilla todo estaba en completa calma, parecían flotar sobre nubes, todo era demasiado bello, demasiado fácil para ser real, los dos estaban nerviosos pero muy felices, al entrar en el recinto, ya los esperaban las monjas del colegio, la hermana Margaret, el sacerdote y el Duque de Grandchester para atestiguar la boda de su primogénito, aunque poco expresivo como siempre lo había sido Richard estaba muy feliz por su hijo, como le había dicho en el pasado tratándose de Candy estaba seguro que Terry seria feliz.

Esa chica alocada le hizo ver que cometía un error al atar a Terry a su lado, al ver lo que su vástago estaba logrando en tan poco tiempo y por su cuenta le lleno de orgullo, ver que Terry tuvo el arrojo y el valor para llevar a cabo sus sueños pudo entender entonces cuanto amaba Terry a esa chica pecosa de graciosas coletas, fue capaz de dejar todo por salvarla, se forjo un destino para poder ofrécele algo a ella, olvidándose de su ilustre apellido.

Sabia que Candy era huérfana y eso seria un impedimento si Terry deseaba hacerla su pareja y su esposa, como estaba seguro que precisamente ese era el deseo de su hijo no porque se lo dijera, sino porque nunca vio a Terry pedirle un favor para él, mucho menos parecía interesado en absolutamente nada, menos en una persona, Terry siempre fue huraño, solitario, rebelde, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, nunca pedía nada, él solo hacia uso de los recursos y privilegios que su padre ponía a su disposición, era la forma en que el Duque le daba a entender que le interesaba, no conocía otra manera de acercarse a su hijo, así que le daba mas de lo que Terry a su corta edad podía asimilar con responsabilidad.

¡Claro! Terry era miembro de la realeza heredero del Ducado de Grandchester, tenia mucho mas de lo que su boca o caprichos pudieran pedir y él a veces con negligencia hacia uso de ese poder solo para molestar a su padre, Terry tenia todo, vivía literalmente como un príncipe, el único problema es que nadie parecía hacerlo entrar en razón de lo que significaba haber nacido en esa familia y ser el primogénito de tan respetable apellido pensaba su padre, o quizá era que nadie, absolutamente nadie se había preocupado realmente por él con el esmero y cariño que un niño y adolescente necesitan y que solo una madre puede brindar.

El reconoció en Terry su fuerte carácter, temperamental e impulsivo, tenia todo el porte de los Grandchester, la nobleza la llevaba en la sangre pero también la sensibilidad, valentía, coraje y desprendimiento de su madre así como su innegable belleza física, por esa razón le costaba tanto al Duque acercarse a su hijo, con solo mirarlo le recordaba que del otro lado del océano se había quedado su corazón, había renunciado a la única mujer de la cual se enamoro, la única mujer que lo hizo vibrar, que le dio sentido a su vida y le dio un lazo indestructible entre los dos, ese lazo llamado Terrence Grandchester, mezcla perfecta entre la nobleza de sangre azul que corre por sus venas y la nobleza de corazón heredada por su madre.

No podía estar mas orgulloso de su hijo, los padres pueden ser a veces duros e inflexibles, incluso crueles, él lo comprobó en carne propia pero ningún Padre desea el mal o la tragedia de su sangre, él amaba a Terry lo veía como una extensión de sí mismo pero mejorada, internamente lo admiraba pues lucho por su sueño, lo consiguió a pesar de todo y ahora seria testigo de cómo ese rebelde e incorregible joven, hoy convertido en todo un hombre unía su destino al amor de su vida y estaba seguro que como a él le paso, seria el primero, el único, el verdadero amor de su vida.

Terry y Candy se acercaron nerviosos al altar, no había adornos ostentosos, la iglesia estaba completamente vacía, solo algunas monjas que conocían la historia de ese amor adolescente convertido en amor puro, real capaz de vencer el tiempo la distancia y las intrigas atestiguaron el singular enlace, la hermanan Margaret estaba al lado de Candy y Richard al lado de su hijo, el sacerdote inicio la ceremonia, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, la pregunta de rigor fue pronunciada.

"¿Hay alguien en este recinto que tenga algún impedimento para que esta unión se realice? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

-¡Yo me opongo! -se oyó al final del pasillo, los presentes se volvieron confundidos y asombrados al ver a la persona que se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el altar, los varones Grandchester se inclinaron sobre su rodilla derecha bajando el rostro con la mano en el corazón, de inmediato todos los demás hicieron la reverencia de protocolo, todos, excepto Candy.

-Su majestad -dijo Richard sin entender el porque la reina estaba ahí.

-Yo me opongo a esta boda porque sin el consentimiento de la reina de Inglaterra el príncipe heredero del Ducado de Grandchester no puede casarse –Terry olvidándose del protocolo se puso de pie de inmediato y protesto.

-¡Pero su majestad!

-¡Silencio Terrence! Aun no eh terminado –dijo la noble dama a su sobrino más rebelde, haciendo valer la corona que ceñía su cabeza.

-Así que, tu eres Candy, eres una hermosa criatura –dijo ella tomándola por el mentón y viéndola directamente a los ojos, Candy no aparto la mirada, la reina se acerco para hablarle al oído- ahora entiendo porque mi testarudo sobrino esta loco por ti.

-Su majestad –Candy hizo una ligera inclinación con el torso erguido, la vista al frente sin servilismo, levanto graciosamente el faldón de su vestido color verde malva e hizo una reverencia con su mano derecha al frente de su pecho solo entonces inclino un poco la cabeza sin desviar la mirada.

-¡Vaya el saludo de una delfina! No querrás quedarte con mi trono ¿verdad? –dijo graciosamente la reina.

-No su majestad, mi único deseo es ser la esposa, la compañera de su testarudo sobrino -la reina sonrió complacida.

-Mhmm, eso esta por verse, por favor pónganse todos de pie, acompáñame criatura quiero hablarte en privado –Terry consternado volvió a intervenir.

-Su majestad, ¿Por qué se opone a mi boda con Candice? Mi padre a dado su autorización y…

-¡Terrence Greum Grandchester te diriges a la reina! No olvides cual es tu posición –lo reprendió su padre.

-Terrence, siempre el mismo majadero rebelde que recuerdo, tranquilo hijo solo deseo hablar con esta linda mujer, Por favor Candice acompáñame –sin prestar mas atención a la confusión de Terry la soberana giro sobre sus talones y salió hacia un costado de la iglesia seguida por Candy que iba en total silencio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Hijo, tranquilízate, se mesurado, es la reina a quien tratas de amedrentar, no olvides que ella si tiene el poder para evitar este matrimonio.

-¿Tu le dijiste que viniera, Padre?

-No, solo le comente que hoy te casabas finalmente, ella no dijo que vendría, es la reina puede hacer lo que le plazca, la verdad no se porque razón esta aquí.

Terry puso cara de espanto, su rostro palideció ¿y si venia a cancelar la boda? ¡No lo iba a permitir! A lo mucho que podía llegar era a atrasarla hasta el 28 de Enero cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad, entonces no habría nada que lo detuviera para casarse con Candy pero estaba seguro que no iba a esperar hasta su cumpleaños.

* * *

-Así que tú eres la chica por la que mí atolondrado sobrino perdió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dice su majestad? – a Candy le sorprendió la naturalidad con que la soberana la trataba, no sabia que Terry era sobrino de la reina de Inglaterra.

-jajajajajaja Candy eres tal y como te imagine bueno niña mas hermosa aun, al verte me parece admirar a cierta chica Americana bellísima de grandes e intensos ojos azules, las americanas tienen la cualidad de volver a los varones Grandchester unos idiotas enamorados, jajajajajaja

-¿Se refiere a la madre de Terry su majestad?

-Así es, a mi querida Eleanor, sabes ¿puedo confiar en ti, verdad?

-Por supuesto su majestad

-Ella y yo llegamos a ser buenas amigas pero mi hermano al igual que yo teníamos un destino que cumplir desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento, Richard era igual que Terry, soñador, rebelde, tenia planes e ilusiones, el sabia que el Ducado era su vida y se preparo a cabalidad para cumplir con su deber.

Antes de que eso pasara viajo a Estados Unidos y allá todo lo que el apreciaba perdió sentido al conocer el amor, lo dejo todo Candy, todo por el amor de una mujer, hablo conmigo para informarme de su situación yo estaba a unas semanas de ser coronada reina y claro le di mi apoyo total de hermana al verlo tan enamorado y feliz, siendo la reina de Inglaterra hubiera tenido que oponerme a ese matrimonio, ya sabes, cosas de la nobleza, se caso con Eleanor antes de que eso sucediera.

Entre el dolor de perder a mi madre y la sorpresa de ser yo la que heredaba la corona por ser la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono y mi querido hermano en América disfrutando del verdadero amor y la felicidad, me sentí sola pero muy feliz por el y lo apoye como su hermana mayor, éramos jóvenes y aun guardábamos ilusiones pero mi padre al enterarse puso el grito en el cielo al saber la verdad del porque Richard tardaba tanto en volver, mi hermano acababa de cumplir los 23 años no necesitaba la autorización de mi padre para casarse, solo yo ya coronada podía destruir su matrimonio, pero el haberse casado así con una plebeya y mas al saber que Eleonor era una aspirante a actriz complico todo, mi padre nunca la acepto y Richard lucho muchísimo por ella, quizás esto Eleonor no lo sabe, la verdad no lo se.

Richard vino a Inglaterra a convencer a nuestro padre pero él lo amenazo con desheredarlo y desconocerlo como su hijo, seria una gran humillación, mi padre fue cruel lo sé y apelo a lo que más orgullo le causaba a Richard, el genuino amor y pleitesía que sentía por la estirpe Grandchester era de lo que más orgulloso se sentía, mi padre se aprovecho de eso, le cerraría las puertas, lo dejaría en la calle deshonrado, arruinaría la vida de él y la de Eleonor, fue algo que mi hermano no supo como manejar.

Se que no es una disculpa pero nosotros Candy fuimos educados para esta vida, El resto de la historia supongo que ya la conoces… Terry tendría 4 años cuando Richard volvió a Inglaterra, mi padre no acepto a Eleonor la humillo pero a Terry ¡vaya que fue una gran noticia su existencia! Mi padre estaba fascinado con él "Es todo un Grandchester decía orgulloso" Eleonor y Terry regresaron a América , mi padre convenció a mi hermano que no habría mejor lugar para Terrence que nuestra familia, además el era el primogénito y el heredero del Ducado de Grandchester, debía recibir una educación impecable, excelsa, Richard lo sabia bien, así que fue y reclamo a su hijo.

Terry llego aquí con 5 años cumplidos era un amor de niño, encantador, educado, un perfecto caballerito yo lo adoraba, era mi primer sobrino y hasta ese momento heredero del trono de Inglaterra. –Candy se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- ¿Ahora entiendes el peso que había sobre los hombros de mi hermano? Y sin saberlo en los del pequeño Terry, por eso la segunda esposa de Richard lo aborrecía por todo lo que ese niño representaba, Terry tuvo cierta inmunidad ante su ambición, pues era detrás de mi, el siguiente en la línea hacia el trono, hasta que me case un año después y nacieron mis hijos, el peso de la corona cayo de los hombros de Terry y fue cuando ella se encargo de alejarlo de la casa Grandchester.

El San Pablo… estas paredes Candy, fueron su hogar por más de 10 años, aunque no lo creas fue lo mejor para él, vivir lejos de esa bruja vestida de terciopelo y encajes, en lo que nunca estuve de acuerdo fue en el distanciamiento que Richard puso entre el y mi sobrino, cometió muchos errores pero nunca dejo de amar a su hijo, ni a Eleonor eso lo se bien.

Se encerró en su amargura y Terry también se cerro al mundo, la distancia entre ellos fue cada vez mas grande e insalvable, me dolió ver como las ilusiones de mi hermano y de su bella familia se destruyeron.

Candy, los Grandchester somos fuertes, llevamos en las venas la palabra "Honor" y tenemos tatuado en los huesos la palabra "Tradición" No somos capaces de ir en contra de eso, supongo que es parte de nuestra herencia y Terry, bueno, aunque ese engreído lo niegue es exactamente igual -Candy sonrió al darle la razón a la reina, tía de Terry.

La única diferencia es que Terry aparte de su ancestral abolengo tiene esa chispa americana, ese encanto, esa nobleza de espíritu y el corazón amante de su madre, donde los sentimientos si tienen validez y mucho peso, cosa que los Grandchester puros no lo tenemos como prioridad, nuestro amor y a veces nuestra desgracia es nuestro apellido.

Disculpa si hago esta distinción no es por elitismo, es mas bien porque con Richard, Eleonor y Terry nació una nueva generación de Grandchester el doble de fuerte, segura y aun mas aristocrática que la primera porque Terrence es un Grandchester completo, cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Te cuento todo esto Candy para que puedas entender un poco mas a la familia a la que te vas a unir, aunque claro esta que sus visitas serán muy esporádicas… Si a Terry le brota de repente la vena Grandchester lo comprendas un poco mas.

-¿Quiere decir su majestad que no ha venido a cancelar nuestra boda?

-¡Claro que no querida! ya te dije que con Terry nació una nueva generación, yo estoy feliz de que al fin estén juntos, estoy enterada de toda la vida de Terry se cada uno de sus pasos de primera mano.

-La Señora Baker…

-Si, nunca dejamos el contacto, lastima que no es tan intimo, tan cercano como yo quisiera pero ya sabes el por que, también mi querida Candice White Adley se todo de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Así es, se que eres huérfana, se donde creciste y a quienes consideras tu familia, se que te adopto una importante estirpe con raíces escocesas, se que estudiaste aquí en el San Pablo, que aquí nació el amor de ustedes dos, se que eres enfermera de profesión, que estudiaste con tus propios medios sin el apoyo económico o moral de tus tutores legales y sé también que como cierta rubia oji azul, te sacrificaste por amor.

-Su majestad…

-Lo maravilloso es que Terry entro en razón y fue a buscarte inmediatamente, Candy yo estoy muy contenta que al fin los Grandchester se unan y conciban hijos por amor y no solo por deber, se que ustedes dos serán muy felices, no puedo ofrecerles una boda como ustedes se merecen sé que Terry pondría el grito en el cielo, pero una vez casados con el visto bueno de su majestad jajajajajaja -la rubia también rio- nadie podrá objetar nada, ojala mis hijos puedan alcanzar la clase de felicidad que veo en tus ojos -la reina tomo las manos de Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, bueno, mis doncellas personales se harán cargo de tu arreglo, no podre darles una fastuosa boda como se lo merecen pero si un bello vestido y muchas flores en la iglesia digno de una princesa, ahora me retiro, seguramente mi sobrino conociéndolo estará a punto de tirar la puerta, iré a tranquilizarlo "Y hacer que se presente a su boda como un Grandchester" –dijo para si- Elizabeth abrazo con cariño a Candy ante el asombro de las doncellas que entraban para arreglarla.

* * *

-Su majestad –Terry hizo la clásica inclinación

-Dejemos el protocolo nadie nos ve ¡ven y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu tía!

-¿Qué me olvide del protocolo? Y por esa razón me obligaron tus sirvientes a ponerme este disfraz de payaso.

-jajajajajajajajaja Terry no cambias querido, eres el irreverente e impulsivo de siempre tal como te recuerdo, quisiera haber estado presente cuando el mayordomo trataba de lograr que te vistieras convenientemente jajajajajaja –dijo la reina abrazando con cariño a su sobrino sin importarle el mal humor de este- mhmm ese disfraz de payaso aristocrático te hace lucir terriblemente guapo, no me lo agradezcas -dijo con un picara sonrisa.

-Tía Elizabeth, siempre me trataste con ternura y cariño pero tratándose de Candy yo…

-Tratándose de Candy es por lo que estoy aquí, mira Terry antes de que te de un colapso nervioso siéntate o harás un hoyo en el piso, déjame decirte el porque estoy aquí, vine a atestiguar el matrimonio de Terrence y Candice.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Terry entiendes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

-Si, lo se exactamente pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? No creo merecer tal honor

-Vamos Terry eres un Grandchester aunque tu lo reniegues, se lo mucho que han luchado por este amor y les doy mi aprobación para este enlace porque ya es hora que a la casa Grandchester llegue un poco de felicidad y que las uniones y concepciones sean producto del amor.

-Tía Elizabeth en el pasado fui un desagradecido, un grosero, lo lamento.

-Terry querido es muy comprensible no fue nada fácil lo que viviste pero cariño eres un Grandchester, siempre nos sobreponemos a la adversidad ¿no es así? y es para mi un honor ser testigo de esta unión, desafortunadamente me perdí la boda de tus padres pero tu boda y el triunfo de este amor no me lo pierdo por nada, soy una romántica empedernida aunque aparente lo contrario ya sabes no hay que demostrar debilidad, al estar la reina presente en el enlace nadie se atreverá a rebatirlo.

Así que ese disfraz de payaso aristocrático con todas las condecoraciones y emblemas de la casta Grandchester que vistes hoy, es tu traje de bodas.

-Tía Elizabeth no se que decir…

-Un gracias para tu tía favorita estaría bien, ven aquí cariño –ella lo abraza con fuerza- te mereces esta felicidad y esa mujercita por la que has luchado de una forma no muy, digamos, ortodoxa jajajajajajaja, es un verdadero primor, Terry trátala bien ella te hará muy feliz, te ama se puede leer claramente es sus ojos y tu, ¡contrólate! Cuando sientas que lo Grandchester se te sube a la cabeza cariño, bueno, ya sabes que hacer, hasta ahora tu solo lo has hecho muy bien, alejarte de Inglaterra te sirvió mucho.

Terry de verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz, se lo deseo de todo corazón a ambos y no seas ingrato de vez en cuando visítame.

-Lo hare tía Elizabeth gracias no se que más decir, o como pagarlo…

-Pues podrías recitarme un monologo de Shakespeare solo para mi en audiencia privada pero, eso atrasaría la ceremonia, vamos, vamos, es hora, te vez muy guapo con tu traje de payaso.

-jajajajajajajaja -los dos rieron, al fin Terry suspiraba aliviado, lo que nunca se imagino se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Si definitivamente algo tuve que haber hecho bien para merecer esta felicidad -dijo emocionado mientras miraba las condecoraciones de su estirpe reflejadas en el espejo.

-Es la recompensa a tanto sufrir en silencio hijo mío.

-¡Madre!

-Hola cariño, no pensarías que me perdería tu boda ¿o si?

-Creo que ahora ya nada puede sorprenderme

-No estés tan seguro, hijo.

* * *

-Candy, esta tiara la debió haber portado Eleonor el día de su boda, es la tiara de las novias Grandchester y es tradición que la porten como amuleto que augura un matrimonio amoroso y feliz, así que mi querida niña tu la usaras después de mucho tiempo –Candy miro con asombro la exquisita joya, era una verdadera belleza llevaba al centro un enorme Diamante ovalado, la exquisita prenda estaba tapizada de diamantes montados sobre oro blanco.

-La madrasta de Terry…

-Se lo que estas pensando Candy pero no, ella no la uso, mando acuñar una corona para su boda por demás ostentosa y fuera de lugar para su rango, esta tiara hace muchos años que no es usada.

Candy no tuvo el valor para negarse a portar aquella lujosa y ancestral joya, comprendió que seria quizás la única ocasión en que Terry y ella siguieran el estricto protocolo y costumbres de la nobleza, así que accedió a todo, se sintió cohibida al ser tratada como a una delicada muñeca de porcelana, al ser situada la tiara en la cabeza de Candy por la misma reina, la hermosa novia se miro en el espejo, ni ella misma podía creerlo, el reflejo mostraba la imagen de una hermosa mujer vestida de princesa con un exquisito vestido color Yvory en seda suave y brillante, llevaba el rizado cabello suelto esparcido cual cascada por su espalda, recogido solo en la parte alta para acomodar el bellísimo velo y la preciosa tiara de diamantes.

La nostalgia la inundo, las lagrimas corrieron por sus rosadas mejillas, hubiera deseado que sus madres, sus amigos, la vieran vestida así y compartieran junto a ella esta felicidad tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho y brotaba a través de lagrimas de cristal.

-¡Oh mi niña no llores! ¿Acaso te eh abrumado?

-No su majestad es un honor para mi pertenecer a su familia solo que… yo estoy sola…

-Nunca estas sola pequeña.

-¡Albert!

-Candy te vez hermosa, la novia mas perfecta que mis ojos hallan visto, Su majestad –Albert hizo una caballerosa reverencia a la soberana.

-Sir William Albert Adley un honor tenerlo hoy aquí y justo a tiempo, la novia se nos pone llorona.

-No Candy hoy no es un día para llorar, a menos que sea de felicidad

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Eleonor Baker me contacto y… es una larga historia que si te cuento ahora Terry vendrá y tumbara la puerta reclamando a su prometida, estará muy molesto por el retraso de la novia y el chico pega duro, así que mejor no me arriesgare –las doncellas acomodaron el velo de Candy sobre su rostro y le pasaron un gran ramo de preciosos narcisos amarillos naturales símbolo de la tierra de Cambridge o Gales de donde desciende la dinastía Grandchester, Albert ofreció su brazo y Candy se colgó de el- Vamos, es hora.

Se detuvieron detrás de la puerta que conducía hacia el pasillo principal de la iglesia las doncellas acomodaron el vestido nuevamente y arreglaron el larguísimo velo, montaron en su amplio faldón la cauda del vestido que era interminable.

-Candy veo que te convencieron muy sutilmente de seguir el protocolo ingles jajajajajaja

-¡Albert!

-Quiero abrumarte una ultima vez, deseo que portes el emblema Adley como muestra de que eres un orgullo para mi familia, estoy muy feliz por ti y por todo lo que has logrado, leí tu carta y estoy sentido contigo, nunca vas a dejar de ser una Adley Candy, tu formaras parte de esta familia aunque ahora lleves el apellido Grandchester, me molestare contigo si sigues en tu afán de querer hacer nuestro apellido a un lado. No me arrepiento de haberte adoptado, eres la hermana que lleno mi vida de alegrías la compañera de viaje de este loco soñador pero ahora ya no tendré una hermana nada mas, si no que tendré también un hermano jajajajaja ¿aceptas portar el broche?

-Albert ¡claro que si! -las doncellas rápidamente colocaron el broche que tanto tiempo ella guardo como un tesoro, lo colocaron perfectamente al frente sobre su pecho, volvieron a dar un ultimo atisbo al ajuar de novia, todo era perfecto, todo estaba en su lugar.

Se escucho el sonido de las trompetas y el anuncio de la presencia en aquel lugar de la reina de Inglaterra quien entro primero en el recinto después de escuchar su nombramiento oficial como lo marca el protocolo ingles.

"Elizabeth primera, reina por la gracia de Dios de la gloriosa Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte y de sus otras posesiones y territorios cabeza de la Mancomunidad y Defensora de la Fe".

Los asistentes reverenciaban el paso de su majestad hacia el altar, lugar que hace tiempo piso como alumna, un sillón de terciopelo rojo la esperaba al frente, las doncellas alistaron el velo de la novia para que todo saliera como debía ser, el momento de caminar hacia el altar había llegado.

-Candy estoy muy orgulloso de ti y me siento muy feliz de que hoy hayas alcanzado tu felicidad.

-Albert no se como, ni porque pero estas aquí, como prometiste, siempre a mi lado, solo puedo darle gracias a Dios por haber cruzado nuestros caminos, gracias por todo… -Albert asintió emocionado.

-Se escucho la marcha nupcial, se abrieron las puertas de par en par y ante una iglesia casi vacía, ante la familia de Terry y algunas monjas del Colegio San Pablo, Candy del brazo de Albert marcho segura de sí misma, atravesaron lentamente el pasillo principal tapizado de pétalos de rosas blancas rumbo al altar, el pasillo estaba flanqueado por enormes ramos de narcisos blancos y velas aromáticas, el templo estaba impregnado del sutil olor a los frescos narcisos y sándalo, a incienso esparcido que despertó aun mas sus cinco sentidos, cada paso que daba era un latido de su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza, su cuerpo vibraba de una forma extraña, no estaba segura si temblaba de pies a cabeza o si esa extraña sensación de éxtasis era producto de la felicidad.

La mezcla de fragantes aromas perfumaban el recinto, la luz filtrada por los enormes ventanales multicolores daban al sagrario un aura celestial, el fulgor tornasol brillaba con destellos dorados sobre las bancas vacías, sin embargo en cada uno de los espacio pudo presenciar a las personas que mas la querían, todos y cada uno de ellos sonreían al verla pasar vestida de novia, sus nombres, sus caras y sus sinceros deseos de felicidad se agolparon con dulzura en su pecho, Pony, María, Anie, Patty, Martha, Tom, Jimmy, Dorothy, Gerard, Archie, Stear, Anthony… la sensación de soledad desapareció.

Vio a la hermana Margaret rectora del colegio sentimental como siempre con lagrimas en los ojos, las otras monjas mas rígidas y estrictas no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, la huérfana desprestigiada venida a mas, echada del colegio deshonrosamente, ahora estaba a punto de formar parte de la realeza.

Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester estaban a un costado de su hijo y en el centro de frente al altar estaba Terry en una posición erecta y varonil, al cesar los acordes de la marcha nupcial, él giro sobre si mismo con elegante gesto y pudo apreciar a su prometida que esperaba en el pasillo del brazo de Albert, se sorprendió al verlo ahí llevando a Candy para entregársela.

-¿Quién presenta a esta mujer?

-Yo su excelencia, Sir William Albert Adley –toma la mano de Candy y ella embelesada, ajena a lo que sucedía alrededor observaba tras el velo el atuendo de su prometido, el pantalón blanco impecable y cintillo oscuro a los costados, el saco negro y largo de botones dorados y un resplandeciente sable al cinto que enmarcaba aun mas su esbelta cintura y su amplia espalda, sendas condecoraciones y emblemas colgaban en su pecho, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia atrás atado en una sexy coleta, estaba muy guapo, bello, perfecto, personificaba hoy la cúspide de su belleza masculina, todo un galán,

-"Endemoniadamente guapo" mas que nunca… -musito Candy muy quedo- jamás imagino verlo vestido de esa manera

-"Todo un príncipe de los pies a la cabeza" -pensó- si apenas caía en la cuenta que Terry lo era, era un príncipe, sobrino de la reina de Inglaterra, en el minucioso escrutinio de su prometido en lo alto del altar, no se percato que Terry hacia lo propio ante su figura, recorriéndola lentamente de la cabeza a los pies.

Desde que giro, Albert atrajo su atención pero al ver a su pecosa vestida como un ángel con su hermoso vestido de novia que por la amplitud de la gran falda acentuaba su pequeña cinturita dando a su busto una línea perfecta y delicada aunque para el complacido novio la perfecta silueta de su prometida le pareció mas arrebatadora que nunca, no había escotes pronunciados la piel de sus brazos hombros y cuello estaba cubierta por un finísimo encaje que se confundía con la tersura de la blanca epidermis, pero para Terry ver engalanada de aquella manera a Candy despertó todo su ego y deseo masculino al sentirse dueño de la bellísima mujer que esperaba por el, en el pasillo del altar.

En un rápido reconocimiento mientras bajo lentamente los cuatro escalones que lo separaban de ella dio un atisbo a su delicado velo que caía divinamente desde su cabeza e iba mucho mas allá de la figura de Albert a su lado, perdiéndose por todo el pasillo al igual que la cauda del vestido de Candy, sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver donde terminaba tanta cantidad de tela. Esa era su princesa, la que desvelo y embrujo sus sueños tantas noches, la mujer que amaba y que en unos momentos mas seria ante todos su esposa con la bendición de Dios.

Llego hasta ella y la sensación de que Albert venia a entregarle el tesoro mas bello del mundo nunca antes descubierto lo invadió, estaba feliz por ser el afortunado hombre que de un momento a otro seria el dueño absoluto de tan preciada joya.

Albert tomo de la mano a Candy y la adelanto un poco posándola en la mano enguantada de Terry, Albert cubrió con sus manos la de sus queridos rebeldes haciendo del conocimiento de todos con ese gesto que estaba mas que de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio, emocionado se dirigió a Terry.

-Terrence amigo, te entrego a mi protegida, a mi hermana del alma, cuídala, protégela amala sin medida, sin fin y sean muy felices, tienen mi bendición que en nombre de las madres de Candy les concedo -Terry asintió emocionado, se acerco con su novia al altar frente al Obispo, levanto sin prisas el sutil velo que cubría el rostro de la novia, al fin pudo verse en esos bellos ojos que brillaban cual esmeraldas recién pulidas, húmedos, limpios, emocionados, admiro entonces la tiara ciñendo su cabeza símbolo inequívoco que Candice estaba a punto de convertirse en una Grandchester, los broqueles de gran diamante los reconoció inmediatamente, su madre los guardaba en una fina caja desde hace mucho tiempo exactamente desde el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, nunca los uso, ahora entendía que no eran para ella, sino que los había guardado mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Terry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estar completamente seguro de que su novia era la princesa mas bella que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Candy y Terry contrajeron matrimonio ante las personas que tenían el poder de oponerse a él, estando el tutor de Candy, los padres de Terry, la propia reina de Inglaterra y otros testigos de ese enlace así como el mismo Obispo no habría fuerza humana que los pudiera separar, se levanto un acta con las firmas de todos los presentes con fecha de 9 de Noviembre de 1917, capilla del Apóstol San Pablo, del Real Colegio San Pablo

Los votos que pronunciaron los novios conmovieron hasta las lagrimas a los presentes.

-Yo Candice White Adley, te acepto a ti Terrence como mi esposo, mi corazón te eligió y se entrego a ti sin medida desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, el día de hoy que me pediste ser tu esposa no dude en darte el sí porque mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, venir hoy ante Dios a declararte mi amor y mi fidelidad es el sueño de mi joven vida, decir que te amo y que estaré contigo hasta el final de nuestros días sin importar lo que venga me llena de ilusión y esperanza, es mi deseo y decisión vivir en tu amada compañía, hacerte feliz será el deber sagrado de mi vida que cumpliré con toda alegría y amor.

-Yo Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker te acepto a ti Candice como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, porque ese es mi deseo desde que te conocí y al fin con la gracia de Dios y la compañía de las personas que hoy nos acompañan juro que te amo Candy, este hombre que esta frente a ti es lo que soy, te ofrezco mi corazón y mi amor, seré tu amante por siempre no hay mayor deseo para mi que tu felicidad y me dedicare a protegerte, a amarte, a hacerte feliz 100 veces por cada día de soledad sufrido, hoy entramos a la casa de Dios como dos personas distintas pero este día al recibir su bendición y la de nuestras familias saldremos de aquí como un solo y dedicare todas mis energías y todo mi amor a hacerte muy feliz ante cualquier circunstancia nunca Candy, nunca dejare de amarte.

Intercambiaron alianzas que el padre de Terry mando forjar exclusivamente para esa ocasión, eran una argollas preciosas, zafiros y esmeraldas pequeñísimas se entrelazaban como cadenas alrededor de toda la argolla dorada.

La ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva al terminar el fotógrafo real plasmo ese momento sublime en papel impreso, quedando para la prosperidad Candice y Terrence como esposos tomados de la mano frente al altar, otras mas donde aparecían todas las personas que atestiguaron ese matrimonio incluso una fotografía, donde los novios aparecían al lado del sillón donde se encontraba la reina de Inglaterra, y del lado contrario el Duque de Grandchester, con Sir William Albert Adley, otra adicional con Eleanor al lado de los felices novios, muchas mas con la hermana Margaret y con las monjas del colegio que nunca perdieron su gesto adusto y serio. Terry y su padre se apartaron un poco.

-Padre gracias…

-Hijo no tienes porque darlas, al contrario Terry soy yo quien te agradece todo esto,

-No entiendo padre…

- Si, el que me hayas permitido ser participe de tu enlace con Candy, Hijo sé que en el pasado fue muy difícil entendernos y no fui el mejor de los padres ni siquiera creo merecer ese titulo…

-No digas eso…

-Por favor Terrence no trates de disculparme sabemos perfectamente que nuestra relación fue todo menos la de un padre hacia un hijo,

- Yo también tengo algo de responsabilidad nunca me comporte debidamente…

-Porque yo te orille a eso, no tengo porque justificarme por mis acciones del pasado Terrence, se lo que estarás pensando de mi pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca fue con una mala intención, jamás fue mi deseo lastimarte, aunque lo hice… estoy consiente de ello, todas las decisiones que tome sobre ti fueron siempre con la mejor intención de mi parte, pensando en tu futuro, quizá lo que fallo entre nosotros es que no supe ser un padre para ti, un padre en el que tu pudieras confiar, nunca te di esa oportunidad y en eso si tienes que perdonarme, en ese aspecto si tengo que pedirte me disculpes por mi ineptitud, no supe como hacerlo y te perdí antes de tenerte…

-Padre…

-Déjame terminar porque no puedo seguir cargando con esto Terrence y hoy que tengo el corazón en carne viva quiero decírtelo, quizá no vuelvas a ver a tu padre como un viejo sentimental otra vez -Terry miro a su progenitor había en sus ojos un brillo que nunca había visto, no era esa mirada dura, esa sombra oscurecida instalada en su mirada que lo aviejaba dándole la apariencia de un hombre mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era, sus ojos azules hoy como nunca tenían el color del cielo en plena primavera, hoy su padre se veía apuesto, atractivo, rejuvenecido, sus 45 años los lucia en toda su madurez, en toda su plenitud, quizá era la cercanía de su madre, quizá la belleza excelsa de la única mujer que amo lo tenia en ese estado, veía como Eleanor se comportaba nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban constantemente encendidas, quizá el amor de ellos dos el tiempo no pudo borrarlo, no pudo extinguirlo, juro para si mismo que nunca permitiría que aquello pasara entre el y Candy, decidió escucharlo, como dijo su padre, quizá seria la única vez en que tuvieran una conversación tan personal sobre ellos dos solamente, sin gritos, sin violencia, sin la furia que caracterizaba aquella extraña y fracturada relación filial.

-Hijo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que estoy satisfecho del hombre en el que te convertiste, no niego que me hubiera encantado que tu fueras el Duque de Grandchester, ¡espera! no protestes aun, todos tenemos un destino Terry, quizá el tiempo dirá si ese es tu camino o no, aun no pierdo la esperanza de que así sea, de todas formas estoy orgulloso de ti con Ducado o sin el, sin participación en el parlamento o no, estoy orgulloso porque tu Terrence Greum eres mi hijo y no de otro, me envanezco de que eres mío, mi sangre, la extensión de mi mismo – dijo tomando por los hombros a Terry que estaba mudo ante la confesión de su padre- porque veo en ti todo lo que siempre soñé que serias, no en el camino que me hubiera gustado tomaras sino que hiciste lo que quisiste con tu vida, con tus principios, seguiste tus propias reglas y libraste tus propias batallas,

Se que viviste momentos muy duros en el pasado cuando aun eras muy joven, no sabes como quise correr a ayudarte, pero por primera vez me hice a un lado para darte tu espacio, para darte la oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo de lo que eres capaz, porque eso es algo que nunca dude, que tu eres un hombre fuerte, un hombre capaz, integro, con una valía que nunca eh visto en nadie mas que en tu madre.

No voy a decirte que eres digno hijo de tu padre porque es una mentira, quiero que sepas Terrence que yo soy el orgulloso padre de este hombre que tengo enfrente que mostro al mundo y a mi mismo tapándome la boca con hechos la clase de temple que hay dentro de ti.

Del jovencito que un día vino a mi, pidiendo ayuda para salvar de la deshonra a una chiquilla, obviando mi ya sabida respuesta y aun así te atreviste, ahora eres un hombre quien a hecho las cosas bien por ti y por ella, a nadie le hubiera sorprendido que se fugaran sin importarles nada, sin embargo no lo hiciste hijo, Terry, comprendí muy tarde que aquel evento fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que tuviste que hacer, pedir ayuda a quien sabias no te la daría, pero aun así me diste un voto de confianza y nuevamente te defraude.

Por ese motivo Terrence después de ver todo lo ocurrido, de haber dudado del buen nombre de tu ahora esposa, no podía hacer otra cosa que darte mi permiso y abrir para ti todas las puertas que necesitaras en prenda de aquel error que cometí, como puede quedarle duda a alguien que esto es amor real, se que estas profundamente enamorado de Candy y ella de ti, desde el momento en que la conocí y hable con ella, ahí me di cuenta de mi error, ahí supe que estaban enamorados y que eras capaz de dejarla para poder salvarla porque la amabas, cuando supe que ella escapo del colegio entendí que eras correspondido totalmente.

Terrence me has llenado hoy de orgullo porque te portaste como un caballero trayendo a Candy hasta aquí para cumplir como un Grandchester el protocolo que se, tanto odias; eso habla querido hijo de la noble persona que eres y del gran amor que inspira esa mujer en ti y ese es un tesoro muy difícil de encontrar créeme, yo alguna vez lo tuve y lo deje ir… me parece imposible volver a recuperarlo… pero tu y Candy sean muy felices, hijo… estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo… -dijo el Duque sin poder detener las lagrimas que traicionaban su adolorido corazón, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, ni en ese momento permitió que Terrence lo viera llorar, no de vergüenza ni por debilidad, sino por el genuino orgullo que siente un padre cuando su hijo le a dado el mejor regalo que existe, el de sentirse satisfecho de cómo su vástago a llevado cabalmente su vida, a hecho posible que su paso por la vida no haya sido en vano y que su sangre será heredada con orgullo a muchas otras generaciones mas.

El Duque le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y lo abrazo con todo el cariño que nunca pudo demostrarle, Terry conmovido hasta las lagrimas dejo caer la coraza que significaba el apellido Grandchester y correspondió el gesto de su padre dándole un beso y abrazándolo con fuerza, Eleonor y Elizabeth que no perdían detalle de la escena que se llevaba a cabo cerca del confesionario entrelazaron sus manos y lloraban entre sonrisas de alegría.

-Terry… -Candy se acerco a la pareja de hombres que no dejaban de abrazarse demostrándose por primera vez que aun bajo la arrogancia, la apatía, bajo todo un mundo de intrigas y vanos sentimientos en contra de ellos, bajo el estricto rigor de la nobleza había dos personas, dos corazones conectados por la sangre, que a pesar de todo y sobre todas las cosas habían ansiado aquel abrazo toda su vida- lo siento no quise interrumpir.

-No Candy ven acércate -la invito Terry extendiéndole la mano y separándose de su padre, limpiando disimuladamente las lagrimas que no pudo evitar- Padre queremos pedirte que nos facilites la villa de Escocia para nuestra luna de miel.

-Sra. Grandchester -El duque hizo una galante reverencia a Candy- para mi es un honor poder prestarle un servicio a la esposa de mi hijo, a mi hermosa nuera –dijo él con propiedad- mejor aun, si su amante esposo me lo permite, deseo regalarle la villa Grandchester en Escocia -Candy se quedo muda.

-No se que decir…

-Di que si cariño

-Espero que My Lady no rechace mi obsequio o estaría muy ofendido -dijo el duque con tono serio.

-O no Duque de Grandchester yo nunca haría eso -dijo ella consternada.

-¿Entonces Señora. Grandchester? -Candy miro a Terry y el le sonrió

-Gracias Señor

-Richard Candy, Richard por favor, -dijo el Duque cambiando el tono por uno mas amable y comenzó a reír, Candy sin pensarlo se echo en sus brazos agradecida.

-Gracias Richard de verdad se lo agradezco -el Duque recibió con agrado el espontaneo gesto de Candy, Terry sonrió al ser testigo del poder y facilidad con que Candy se ganaba a las personas a fuerza de puro cariño.

* * *

Los recién casados se retiraron a una sala contigua a cambiarse el ajuar de novios, ya que era bastante ostentoso para moverse con libertad, se pusieron nuevamente las ropas con las cuales llegaron esa mañana al colegio, eran las 5 de la tarde el ocaso estaba a punto, la hermana Margaret ofreció un brindis sencillo a los presentes que charlaban amenamente, Albert con la reina Elizabeth y la hermana Margaret cambiando impresiones sobre Escocia e Inglaterra, con disimulo Richard y Eleonor parecían dos jovencitos apenados cortejándose la primera vez, hablando muy propiamente como si temieran herir a alguien con su presencia, tenían muchos años de no verse, la misma cantidad de años desde que Terry desapareció después del estreno de su primer protagónico, Candy y Terry se escabulleron del brindis porque había una promesa mas que cumplir.

Emocionados ya como esposos corrieron colina arriba justo para ver desaparecer al sol en la puesta de un día perfecto lleno de emociones, volvieron a besarse a jurarse amor eterno, Terry saco una pequeña navaja y en aquel árbol que fue mudo testigo de su amor adolescente, donde tantas veces rieron, discutieron y lloraron, Terry marco en la corteza del árbol un corazón con las iníciales C y T Candy pago aquella prueba de amor echa por su esposo con un beso apasionado, quien recibió gustoso ese merecido premio.

La noche había caído ya, el bosquecillo quedo en penumbra, una brisa húmeda y fresca presagiaba la tormenta que no tardaría en caer, se apresuraron rumbo al colegio, entre la maleza distinguieron una enorme torre de gruesas paredes.

-El cuarto de castigo… -dijo Candy al recordar los días que paso allí encerrada injustamente.

-Ven pecosa -se dirigieron a ese lugar, ahora la penumbra era completa Terry abrió con algo de esfuerzo la pesada y enmohecida puerta, se introdujeron.

-Yo nunca estuve aquí Candy, es horrible este lugar -dijo Terry asombrado de ver las condiciones en las que debió estar Candy encerrada ahí.

-Déjame decirte que tampoco es el mejor servicio del Real colegio San Pablo, será porque es precisamente eso "un castigo" -bromeo Candy para disimular el vuelco en su estomago- no ha cambiado nada sigue igual de lúgubre y sucio, exactamente igual que cuando estuve aquí, me da miedo Terry… -un fuerte sonido hizo volver a Candy, la puerta se había cerrado dejándola dentro y sola en total oscuridad, los rayos de luna que a momentos dejaban pasar las oscuras nubes le daban un poco de claridad a través del desvencijado techo, un rayo cayo no muy lejos con fuerte estruendo iluminándolo todo Candy se aterro, comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus manos.

-¡Terry! Terryyyy ¡sácame de aquí! -grito desesperada al no escuchar nada del otro lado- ¡Terry! Terryyyy ¡Auxilio! Terryyyy

Un suave sonido floto en el aire y como magia calmo la angustia de hoy y de ayer incrustada en el corazón y la memoria de Candy, las notas de la armónica le erizaron la piel y pegada a la puerta siguió llorando al recordar aquella escena donde Terry tocaba el instrumento que ella le regalara pidiéndole que fuera fuerte, pidiéndole que no llorara, ella nunca imagino que el se estaba despidiendo aquella noche pero esa ultima petición de no llorar, hoy tiempo presente no podía cumplirla porque los recuerdos helaban el alma, lastimando terriblemente aun después de tantas vivencias, en el pasado ella no imaginaba el debate interno de Terry donde debía decidir dejar el colegio para salvarla al no tener otro recurso para la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

Candy permaneció encerrada en aquella oscura torre por varios días sin imaginarse si quiera lo que afuera de su injusta prisión ocurría, la melodía ceso, ella lloraba amargamente no podía evitarlo ante los tristes recuerdos que aun le dolían y estrujaban su corazón, sin pensarlo se hizo hacia un lado y Terry abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada.

-¡Mi amada Candy he venido por ti! Te llevarte conmigo y nunca nadie podrá separarnos jamás.

-Terry amor mío estas aquí… –ella no paraba de llorar, él la tomo en sus brazos cual noble caballero rescatando del calabozo a su amada princesa mientras la besaba para calmar su angustia, aquella acción que realizo era para subsanar aquel terrible recuerdo, aquella herida que seguía abierta aun, aquel evento que marco un parte aguas en sus vidas, el cual lo hirió profundamente porque a pesar de ser hijo de un noble no pudo ayudar a Candy como el deseaba y llevarla con él, como nunca lamento su juventud y el hecho de que sin recursos ni vida propia, nada podía hacer por ella.

-Quiero cambiar la historia Candy, no sabes como desee llevarte conmigo aquella noche, si hubiera sido mayor no lo hubiera dudado pero ahora nada me lo va a impedir, era solo un joven con delirio de grandeza que en realidad era dueño de nada, pero ahora soy un hombre y tu eres mía cariño, estas a mi lado y no permitiré que los recuerdos del pasado vuelvan a lastimarnos nunca mas.

Comenzó a llover a cantaros, el impredecible clima de Londres los pillo en un momento sublime, al principio rieron al sentir como la lluvia se llevaba los recuerdos amargos y los reemplazaba por otros mas placenteros, al ver como la tormenta arreciaba y como el suelo en un segundo estaba encharcado tuvieron que correr a refugiarse, avanzaron por el bosque tomados de la mano, los relámpagos y los rayos eran cada vez mas fuertes la oscuridad era total.

-Estamos perdidos -dijo Candy desorientada totalmente empapada y temblando de frio.

-No pecosa las caballerizas están muy cerca de aquí -un relámpago ilumino el cielo seguido de un fuerte rayo hizo que Candy se abrazara a Terry debido al miedo, él ante la claridad que reino por segundos vio a los lejos las caballerizas y corrieron hacia allá.

Terry abrió las puertas y entraron, estaba todo obscuro ellos completamente empapados y tiritando de frio.

-Si no nos calentamos pronto enfermaremos -dijo Candy temblando.

-Espera cariño por aquí esta la linterna –Terry camino tentando con sus manos en la obscuridad- ¡vaya no puedo creer que todo este en su sitio! espero que los fósforos sirvan -para su suerte así fue, encendió de inmediato la lámpara de aceite y miro alrededor, estaban completamente solos no había caballos en el lugar, Candy comprendió entonces que aquellas caballerizas seguramente debieron construirlas por orden de los Grandchester para Terrence, el se dirigió hacia el fondo y rápidamente comenzó a encender la chimenea que estaba dispuesta para calentar a los caballos en días de intenso frio, había leña seca la necesaria para mantener la hoguera por toda la noche si fuera necesario.

-Mira pecosa, la hermana Margaret siempre me dejaba unas mantas por aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ella siempre fue buena conmigo desde que llegue siendo un niño y ella una monjita muy joven, siempre trato de acercarse a mi, yo fui muy grosero con ella pero nunca se rindió, ¡si aquí están! Ten cúbrete mientras termino de afianzar el fuego.

Terry se concentraba en encender la chimenea para calentar el lugar y Candy sin pensarlo se desnudo completamente quitándose los mojados ropajes, de nada valdría cubrirse con la manta encima de la ropa mojada la empaparía, sin pensarlo y en la oscuridad se quito la ropa y los zapatos que estaban arruinados, se cubrió con la manta, termino mucho mas rápido que Terry en encender la chimenea, lo veía temblar y sus labios estaban volviéndose azules por el frio, al ver que la hoguera ardía ya sin ayuda, se acerco a él.

-Ven, quítate el saco -el sin pensarlo obedeció- sostén la colcha -mientras el lo hacia ella comenzó a desvestirlo.

-¿Candy que haces?

-Solo es una manta Terry, la otra es una colchoneta, debemos compartir esta y si no te quitas la ropa la mojaras y de nada nos servirá, desnúdate -él se quedo inmóvil, ella rápidamente y sin esperar término de desabrochar su empapada camisa, la bajo por sus brazos estaban húmedos, helados, la piel erizada por el frio, comenzó a temblar aun mas al contacto de las manos frías de Candy, ella algo turbada ante la imagen del torso desnudo de Terry y de sus pezones erectos que con el mas sutil roce parecían enviar pequeñas descargas de electricidad, ella se detuvo en el cierre de su pantalón- quítate los zapatos ¡vamos que me congelo! -el, aturdido por el frio y por las peticiones de su mujer solo atino a obedecer, ella desvío la mirada, se apeno al ver que él, sin vergüenza alguna se bajo completamente los pantalones quedando desnudo frente a ella.

-¿Listo? ¿Ya estas… desnudo? -dijo ella clavando la vista en la hoguera que ardía igual que su corazón, Terry tiritaba y se abrazaba a si mismo.

-¡Si! ¿Quieres que me de una pulmonía pecosa?

-No, ven aquí… -ella abrió tímidamente la manta y sin esperar se acerco a el, comenzó a frotar su pecho y sus brazos con ambas manos infundiéndole calor, ya mas tibios y ante la cercanía se estremecieron al contacto de sus pieles desnudas, Terry la rodeo con sus brazos y ella se refugio en su pecho sobándolo con sus manos, se quedaron así abrazados frotándose mutuamente con rapidez al principio para infligir calor, después con suave lentitud los temblores disminuyeron un poco.

El lugar comenzó a sentirse tibio y acogedor, afuera la tormenta rugía con furia pero dentro de las caballerizas en aquel oscuro rincón el calor iba en aumento, Terry al fin pudo ver que Candy había juntado un montículo de Heno cerca de la chimenea y había puesto la colchoneta sobre él a modo de lecho, aquella que tantas veces utilizo a su regreso de sus repetidos escapes del colegio. Cuidando de no separarse demasiado como pudieron se recostaron frente a frente sobre el improvisado tálamo.

-Candy, te das cuenta que estamos desnudos bajo la manta.

-Si, pero no lo repitas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no puedo concentrarme en contar las veces que el leño arde.

-Candy, estamos casados.

-Lo sé

-Y si mal no recuerdo tengo enfermera particular y me encantaría ese tratamiento de primeros auxilios que recibí en la biblioteca de Gerard –dijo él con esa mueca maliciosa y encantadora que derretía a Candy.

-¡Terry! No es momento para juegos -dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Si no es juego pecosa, tu piel me quema como braza al rojo vivo.

-Siento lo mismo… -susurro ella.

Terry tomo el mentón de su esposa lo levanto un poco y comenzó a besarla, hasta ahora habían mantenido las manos quietas pero era ir en contra de la naturaleza y del amor, los besos se volvieron intensos el abrazo mas apretado, Terry la tomo por la nuca entre los húmedos y rizados cabellos de Candy, ella levanto ambos brazos rodeando su espalda y sus torsos quedaron pegados completamente.

Terry sintió por primera vez la voluptuosidad de los pechos desnudos de Candy y su cuerpo ya no pudo ocultar la excitación, sus caderas aun no se acoplaban, ambos las mantenían a distancia pero una dura presencia sobre la pierna de Candy la hizo estremecer, tembló completa sin poder evitarlo y su piel se erizo al tiempo que lanzaba un suave jadeo, Terry abrió los ojos y comprendió que si no ponía distancia entre ellos en ese instante no podría contenerse más, a su pesar se aparto de ella, el frio que calaba los huesos hacia ya minutos había cambiado por un volcán dentro de él que amenazaba con explotar, agitado sin importar cubrirse con la manta se sentó dándole la espalda a Candy.

-¿Terry que pasa? -ella se incorporo también y poso sus manos sobre los brazos de Terry que parecía luchar en contra de si mismo, estaban duros, rígidos, conteniéndose ante el amor.

-Candice te amo cariño pero si volvemos a besarnos no lo soportare mas y…

-¿Y eso seria muy malo? Estamos casados -Terry levanto el rostro su mirada estaba clavada en la hoguera pero al percibir la sensualidad en la voz de su mujer y como ella recorría sus brazos con una suavidad nunca antes sentida por el queriendo ablandar la rigidez que sentía por contenerse de tocarla, se turbo.

-No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo eh deseado este sublime momento pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡Oh Candy! No quiero que sea así, en este lugar, ni de esta manera, quiero que sea especial para ti, para mí, para los dos.

-¿No crees que este es el momento ideal? –dijo ella con ternura, aunque su tono era suave, era una clara invitación sensual a sus oídos, Candy algo ruborizada comprendió que su comportamiento tan audaz era el resultado de los sentimientos que despertaba en ella Terrence y trato de no sentirse mal por ello, estaba enamorada no había porque avergonzarse.

-Candy, estamos en las caballerizas del colegio.

-No hay lugar más perfecto que este Terry.

Sorprendido ante esa declaración volvió el rostro para mirarla de frente, al instante quedo hechizado por el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa era tan evidente el tiño color carmín, gesto que le pareció erótico salvajemente inocente y puro de su mujer, se dejo arrastrar por las verdes lagunas oscurecidas, descubrió que en el fondo danzaba un fuego que se acrecentaba cada vez mas, no podía distinguir si era el reflejo de la hoguera en los ojos de su mujer o si era que ella estaba en el mismo estado de disposición que él para entregarse completa esa misma noche.

-Candy… este es el lugar donde… -dijo mirándola a los ojos y comprendiendo a lo que ella se refería ella.

-Así es amor mío, aquí fue donde todo empezó.

-Con esa trampa y nuestra separación.

-Este es el lugar donde los acontecimientos que cambiaron nuestras vidas empezaron.

-No hay lugar más perfecto que este pecosa, tienes razón.

-Te amo Terrence y quiero ser tu mujer en este lugar y que ese amargo recuerdo quede opacado por este sublime momento, será como haberle ganado a Eliza y a todos los que dudaron de nosotros, a todos los que quisieron vernos separados… ¡aun de mi misma! porque hasta ese momento que me vi separada de ti por la monjas, fue como si mi pecho ardiera, tanto como arde ahora pero esta vez no es porque te alejen de mi, sino porque quiero ser una contigo.

-Repítelo Candice y no habrá fuerza en este mundo que me aparte de ti.

-Quiero ser tu mujer, ahora, en este lugar…

-Candy… Candy… ¡No sabes lo que has desatado en mí! Temo hacerte daño, es demasiado lo que siento…

La tomo por los brazos apretándola, cerro los ojos la beso sensualmente despacio pero profundamente parecía estar rindiendo tributo a una diosa, no se atrevía a mirar su torso denudo o no podría seguir luchando contra si mismo.

-Terry mírame soy tu esposa, no temas mas, nada que venga de ti podría dañarme Te amo y se que tu me amas igual, abre tus ojos y mírame, si no lo haces pensare que no te soy agradable -dijo ella con pena de que sus palabras fueran verdad y no ser lo suficientemente atractiva ni deseable para su esposo, el respondió de inmediato.

-Eso no Candy, no hay cosa en el mundo mas bella que mis ojos hayan visto que tu mi amor, perdóname si te hice sentir lo contrario, si te incomode con mi estúpida actitud, este momento lo eh acariciado largamente y por tanto tiempo que apenas puedo creerlo, pecosa ladina a ti nunca podre decirte que no, hemos esperado demasiado y esta noche serás mía, esta noche y en este lugar Candice Grandchester sabrás quien es el dueño absoluto de tu alma y de tu cuerpo.

-Terry…

Sin esperar mas el la tomo por la nuca y la beso, sus ojos se miraron fijamente, ese lenguaje sin palabras ese sueño de estar juntos y ser uno, era mas que evidente que lo deseaban eh iba a ocurrir, el bajo la vista se detuvo en los pechos femeninos que lucían blancos y cremosos, bajaban y subían ante la respiración agitada de Candy, parecían con su cadencioso ritmo invitarlo a tocarlos, a probarlos, a despertarlos al amor.

-Eres muy bella mi amor, más de lo que te soñé…

Candy cerro los ojos satisfecha al sentirse deseada, la mirada devoradora de Terry sobre su cuerpo la hacía estremecer, las imágenes de su sueño se repetían una y otra vez, aquella sensación tibia ya experimentada por ella, el palpitar pequeño y exquisito en su intimidad la hicieron suspirar, abrirse a su esposo sin temor, creyó que seria así su entrega así de apasionada y fiera al sentir en sus labios el sabor de la boca despiadada de Terry inundando la suya, pero estaba equivocada el con toda suavidad la recostó empujándola con el peso de su cuerpo cuidando no rozarla con su miembro viril que estaba en erección listo, deseoso de reclamar para el lo que ya era suyo por derecho, no quería asustarla y arruinarlo todo, su ego masculino, su instinto de hombre demandaban satisfacción inmediata a tantos años de amor y deseos eróticos reprimidos, pero por el bien de los dos debía controlarse y convertir ese momento en una noche mágica y especial sobre todo para Candice por ser su primera vez.

No le iba a resultar nada sencillo contenerse ya que ella no facilitaba las cosas con su sensual espontaneidad y su natural inocencia salvaje, tan ella, tan Candy, sin poses ni vergüenzas, ella se estaba poniendo en sus manos con toda la docilidad del mundo, confiando en que el le mostraría el dulce camino hacia el amor sexual, no podía fallarle al amor de su vida, cada cosa que ella le decía le provocaba perder la cabeza, solo lograba atizaba mas las brazas haciendo crecer exorbitantemente el rio de fuego que corría por sus venas pero aun así haría el intento, lo haría por ella y por el.

Esto que estaba viviendo al lado de Candy era algo nunca antes experimentado, nunca había hecho el amor siempre fue muy discreto y cuidadoso cuando su condición de hombre le exigía desahogar esa parte de la vida intima masculina que era muy necesaria, muchas veces se pregunto como era que las mujeres podían mantenerse intactas hasta el matrimonio ¿De que clase de autocontrol las doto la naturaleza? o era acaso que los hombres eran demasiado estúpidos y pecaban de ególatras al no darse cuenta que la mujer también tiene la misma necesidad de sentir y amar que el hombre.

Creyéndose los dueños del mundo, conocedores de la vida, "el grandioso sexo fuerte" aun así su pequeñísimo entendimiento no les alcanzaba para darse cuenta que la mujer bajo su cuerpo ya sabia lo que era amar, gozar de verdad y no solo soportar paciente y calladamente el peso sobre ellas con sabor a nada.

Nunca le ocurrió en sus noches secretas, donde dio rienda suelta a sus instintos sexuales masculinos toparse con una virgen, así que esta experiencia era nueva para Terry también al lado de la mujer que amaba, la que siempre ocupo su pensamiento mientras echaba fuera toda la pasión que lo consumía estando encima de otro cuerpo femenino.

Era Candy, solo Candy quien en aquellos momentos excitaba su cuerpo y nublaba su razón, era ella la que le provocaba sentirse hombre era su esposa la inspiración de su frenesí de sus deseos mas salvajes e íntimos, el vórtice de su locura, su musa, era su fantasía erótica hecha mujer en un cuerpo de adolescente semidesnuda, ese solo recuerdo era suficiente para hacerlo estallar, era esa imagen de una espalda blanca, de un busto lindo y pequeño, unas caderas generosas, unas piernas firmes y torneadas, las que hacían vibrar hasta la fibra mas intima de su ser.

Era su nombre el que pronunciaban sus labios en el momento cumbre, derritiéndose cada letra cual "dulce" en su boca, jamás pudo controlar eso, siempre era Candy quien estaba allí, ahora teniendo a la verdadera dueña inspiradora de todas sus pasiones entre sus brazos, a la niña convertida completamente en mujer con su espalda blanca, los pechos maduros y llenos, unas piernas gloriosas, las caderas redondas, firmes, suaves, aquellas que lo volvieron loco con solo mirarlas en un ajustado pantalón de montar, ahora la tenia entre sus brazos, podía tocarla, apretarla, besarla, para comprobar que no era un sueño o una quimera, era ella y estaba ahí junto a él.

Saboreo con deleite sus atrevidas palabras, sus demandantes y ansiosos besos, su sonrojo, su pena, la forma en como tímida y osadamente ella se le entregaba, la pasión en sus caricias, esa lucha de la doncella y la mujer debatiéndose en el interior de Candy lo trastornaba gratamente enardeciendo su propia pasión, aumentando su deseo, como nunca necesitaba controlarse, ser delicado, romántico, meloso y al mismo tiempo dejarle claro como iba a ser su vida de esposos de ahora en adelante.

Comenzó besándola suavemente, jalo sus rizos dorados que tanto le gustaban, acaricio su rostro, beso cada recoveco de este, mordisqueo con delicadeza ambos lóbulos, beso su nariz, logro que suspirara hondamente cuando el entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, haciéndola sentir segura, amada.

Rozo sus brazos, continuo con sus hombros y su cuello, seguía besándola muy lentamente como queriendo aprender de memoria cada relieve de los rosados labios, sus manos amantes y ansiosas bajaron por su pecho y llegaron a esas colinas tersas y redondas, con su dedo índice las rodeo midiéndolas fue subiendo despacio ante los gestos excitados de Candy ella mordía su labio inferior en un gesto natural para no dejar escapar audiblemente lo que sentía, para Terry era lo mas erótico que hasta ahora había visto, escalo con dos dedos las suaves colinas hasta llegar al apretado botón rosado que estaba a punto de abrir en flor, en un momento mas Terry podría admirar esa rosa que iba a florecer solo para el de ahora en adelante.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la exploración y reconocimiento de los senos femeninos bajo su mano hacia el sur sobre su plexo, la amplia planicie era al tacto seda pura, su boca salivo al desear mordisquear aquel suave y apetitoso durazno maduro que era su vientre, la manta se interpuso en su camino con delicadeza hundió su mano derecha y siguió adelante, llenándose los dedos de cada centímetro de piel que iba reclamando como suyo, arrancado suspiros de la boca femenina, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para admirar el rostro de su pecosa que sin pudor le demostraba que iba por buen camino, que aquella sutil caricia era de su completo agrado.

Con total finura siguió adelante alentado por los jadeos y los temblores del cuerpo de Candy, como había sospechado esta pecosa revoltosa y rebelde estaba completamente desnuda bajo la manta, ante tan atrevido gesto deseo apartarla con furia mirarla desnuda y tomar a su mujer de una vez por todas pero no, quería gozar cada centímetro de su piel, primero con sus manos, luego con sus labios y al final, quizá lograría arrancar de su pecosa pero ingenua rebelde a la mujer dormida en su cuerpo, esa que se da, que se entrega mansamente a su hombre por amor pero que también desea sentir, que exige recibir, que grita su pasión, que pide sentirse mujer.

Si era buen amante, cuidadoso, mesurado, complaciente y cariñoso lograría despertar la pasión y el deseo en ella, estaba decidido a lograrlo, nada le daría más orgullo que escuchar a Candy pedírselo, escucharla exigir loca de deseo ser convertida en mujer.

Lento y suave, con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la parte externa de sus muslos, pudo sentir la rigidez con la que esas blancas y bellas columnas de mármol custodiaban apretadamente la entrada al templo nunca antes profanado, no quiso forzar ni violar la entrada, quería que aquella puerta abriera por dentro invitándolo a entrar, ese era su reto, la ambición de su conquista.

Toco casi por encima la línea curva de sus caderas haciéndola estremecer, subió a su espalda, la acaricio largamente con su mano derecha tocando los huesillos de su columna caminando con sus dedos entre ellos, jugando por todo el suave Dorso haciéndola sonreír y temblar, se detuvo, bajo lentamente al sentirla ya relajada, con toda la palma apretó su glúteo, arrancando un hondo gemido, provocándole a Candy pegarse mas a él, acaricio ese firme y redondo derriere que era su perdición, se lleno las manos de él y cuando se hubo satisfecho de tocarlo, apretarlo y pellizcarlo suavemente Candy no pudo contenerse mas y lanzo un fuerte y sensual gemido abriendo su boca, su cuerpo tembló de deseo provocando que ambas caderas se pegaran por debajo de la manta.

Terry presto a esa señal urgió mas el contacto atrayendo hacia el las caderas femeninas con ambas manos, Candy jadeo, su cuerpo convulsiono completo al sentir el pene de su esposo su dura y firme erección, su miembro listo para tomar posesión de su cuerpo, la sola idea de ser convertida en mujer la hizo gemir y sin pensarlo ella restregó su pelvis aun mas contra el, sintió de inmediato su sexo palpitante humedecerse e involuntariamente sin poder soportar mas la urgencia que su cuerpo exigía, separo los muslos entrelazando sus piernas con las de Terry, la puerta del templo estaba abierta, Terry orgulloso de haber cumplido con su cometido gimió hondamente.

En la lucha de sus cuerpos por acoplarse, el miembro masculino busco su lugar en aquella batalla, ayudado por el espía natural la abundante humedad del cuerpo de Candy, se deslizo furtivamente por la suave mota de vello, llegando mas allá de lo que Terry deseaba, la caricia tan intima hizo que el jadeara con fuerza al estar ante las puertas de la gloria abiertas de par en par para que entrara, el templo sagrado desplegaba sus galas invitando al invasor con su encantadora tibieza, olor, con la húmeda estrechez, el palpito incesante lo inducia a perderse dentro, hipnotizándolo, enamorado ante el canto de las sirenas, Terry se separo de inmediato con temor de perder lo que le quedaba de control, aun no era momento de la victoria, de introducirse en el templo y confiscar el tesoro, aun no.

Candy cada vez mas excitada oscilaba sus caderas hacia delante sin control directamente sobre su pene haciendo que Terry perdiera la cordura, con mucho esfuerzo retiro su cadera haciéndola hacia atrás, volvió a besarla, retiro la manta de sus piernas que allí era donde había terminado en aquel duelo, Candy volvió en si al sentirse descubierta ante la vista ardorosa de Terry e intento cubrir con la mano libre su intimidad deteniendo su loco movimiento al instante.

-No cariño no te cubras quiero mirarte, eres muy bella, escandalosa y sensualmente bella…

Ella lo miro y el sonrojo fue mas evidente, él deslizo suavemente sus dedos entre los dedos de Candy y con cuidado retiro la pequeña mano dejando expuesta la femenina intimidad, su mano retorno al montículo de vello que resplandecía con la luz de la fogata, lo exploro delicadamente, Candy tenso su cuerpo ante tal caricia.

Terry sabia que todo aquello era nuevo y quizá algo atemorizante para ella, sabia tambien que el deseo y su amor por el la estaban dominando demasiado rápido, no debía apresurarse ni dejarse embrujar por la deseosa e inexperta amazona, el tenia la experiencia debía controlarse, volvió a besarla para que se relajara mientras que el casi imperceptiblemente vagaba sobre su suave vellosidad haciéndolos vibrar.

Volvió a sentir como el cuerpo femenino respondía, como sus piernas antes rígidas volvían a separarse lentamente, Terry bajo por su cuello con la lengua caliente y ávida de seguir saboreando mas miel, eso era para el la piel de Candy.

Los pechos endurecidos clamaban por atención ella se apretó a él, Terry no la hizo esperar y se prendió de su senos succionando con ímpetu, los gemidos femeninos salieron desbocados, sensual y erótico canto de la sirena a la que estaba amando.

Embrujado por aquella celestial sinfonía de gemidos Terry no pudo mas e imprimió mas fuerza y pasión a sus caricias logrando que ella tratara de acercarse mas a su cuerpo buscando aferrarse a él con sus piernas, rodeándolo, atrayéndolo, el excitante y sutil meneo de sus caderas lo estaban volviendo loco llevándolo a un punto que nunca antes experimento que no imagino que pudiera existir, un meneo mas y perdería la razón, creyó que estaba en el limite a punto de perderse, de abandonarse a la sensualidad y pasión de su sirena hasta que escucho su nombre en la voz excitada de Candy, la señal que estaba esperando con ansia llegó.

-Terry… Terry…

-Aquí estoy mi amor -se irguió para observarla, su rostro blanco y pecoso estaba completamente sonrojado, sus labios hinchados, húmedos, entre abiertos, jadeantes, los ojos entornados y oscurecidos, su cabello completamente revuelto entre el heno, sus pechos duros, los pezones erectos, enrojecidos por la succión, el cuerpo entero tembloroso, su húmedo sexo palpitante, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, su esencia de mujer esparcida mezclada con olor a heno fresco, a tierra mojada, a hoguera… el corazón expuesto, la pasión a flor de piel, lista para ser convertida en mujer.

No la hizo esperar mas todo desapareció, la fuerte lluvia, el temor a los truenos y relámpagos, el frio, todo el mundo había desaparecido, ahora eran solo ellos dos en aquel oscuro y tibio rincón a punto de convertirse en un solo ser, precisamente en el lugar que marco el principio de su separación.

Terry suavemente se irguió y se hecho sobre ella sin prisas, en sus rodillas descanso el peso de su cuerpo pero Candy al sentirlo tan cerca se aferro a el y lo atrapo con brazos y piernas, comenzó a besar su pecho, lamio y chupo sus tetillas las mordió ligeramente haciendo que Terry jadeara con deleite, acaricio sus brazos, beso su cuello con desesperación, lo escucho gemir, eso le hizo saber que era del agrado de su esposo las caricias que nacían de la urgente necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, había estado abandonada a las sensaciones y caricias de Terry pero ella también quería hacerle saber a pesar de su inexperiencia, que era capaz de mostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y acaricio su espalda, se levanto un poco y toco su trasero firme, quiso emular cada caricia que el le había dado pero no podía ir lento como él, estaba dominada por la excitación simplemente no podía parar, sus manos volaban como palomas aleteando con suaves plumas sobre su ancha espalda, jalando sus húmedos cabellos yendo y viniendo, encajando un poco las uñas cada vez que su vientre se contraía de deseo por tenerlo ya.

-Terry… Terry… mi amor… -ella lo apretaba cada vez mas con sus muslos y con fuerza sin temor ni vergüenza levanto su cadera para rozarla contra el pene que se mantenía fuera de su alcance, en el roce pudo sentir el miembro erecto de Terry temblar de deseo igual que su intimidad. El desesperado amante no pudo soportarlo más, Con la mayor lentitud posible se adentro en ella,

-¡Ahhhhh! - un fuerte jadeo escapo de su boca al sentir la caliente humedad que lo rodeaba, las contracciones enloquecidas, la estrechez femenina lo hacían delirar haciendo muy difícil la tarea de ir despacio.

-¡mhmm! -La amante respondió al dialogo intimo con un gemido excitante al sentir como su cuerpo se abría recibiendo con agrado el falo firme duro y delirantemente delicioso de Terry nunca imagino que existiera sensación tal de felicidad absoluta, ni que la entrega física fuera una experiencia tan sublime y maravillosa, desesperadamente deseable, nada parecido a lo que se decía de un acto vergonzoso y sucio.

Un obstáculo se interpuso e hizo temblar a Terrence no sabia cuan doloroso podía llegar a ser, no tenia experiencia previa con una virgen no quería lastimar a su esposa, Se quedo quieto sin moverse, para que ella se acostumbrara un poco.

-Terry… -Candy de inmediato entendió que estaba en el umbral de ser convertida en mujer por su esposo, no sabia que esperar pues hasta ahora Terry le había llevado a sentir la gloria y deseaba mas con mas urgencia, con mas deseo, olvido la palabra dolor e instalo en su mente las palabras: Terry es igual a "placer" a "felicidad" a "plenitud"

- Terryyy… ¡Ámame!

-Candy… lo hare rápido cariño, pasara pronto, lo prometo… -sin esperar su respuesta o reacción, de una fuerte embestida penetro con decisión hasta el fondo, haciendo que ella jadeara y temblara completa abrazándose a él.

-Perdóname cariño, perdóname…

Ella estaba tensa, abrazada a él no decía nada, mordió su hombro para evitar gritar ante cualquier ligero temblor de su cuerpo, la punzada de dolor fue rápida y certera, Terry estaba preocupado de haberla lastimado demasiado pero así tenia que ser no había otra manera, era el precio que tenia que pagar por ser dueño absoluto de su mujer, entre lagrimas producto del inmenso amor que sentía por Candy juro para si mismo que compensaría con creces ese dolor físico pasajero.

Candy no dejo de aferrarse a el, las contracciones le causaban incomodidad pero al acostumbrarse a las dimensiones del pene el dolor fue desapareciendo, fue reemplazado por ondas de placer muy intensas al sentir el sexo lleno invadido por el cuerpo masculino, Candy volvió a respirar agitadamente, encajo las uñas en la espalda de Terry, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes ante la mezcla de sensaciones que la emocionaron, la lastimaron y la excitaron todo al mismo tiempo, pego su rostro al de su esposo y pudo sentir al humedad en su mejilla, el estaba llorando en silencio al igual que ella.

-Mi amor… Terry… no…

-Perdóname, te lastime, jure que no lo haría…

Ella al ver su reacción hizo aun lado el ultimo resquicio de dolor y se volcó sobre él, comenzó a besarlo en los labios tratando de confortarlo, inmediatamente en la conexión de sus alientos la excitación volvió con mas fuerza y sus sexos volvieron a palpitar deseoso de sentir mas, de estrenarse, de conocerse, de complacer los instintos de hombre y mujer, la tristeza y el dolor sucumbieron ante el amor.

Acostumbrada al cuerpo de Terry dentro de ella, apretó voluntariamente su intimidad para invitar al invasor a reanudar lo que había iniciado.

Terry al percibir la respuesta de Candy al sentirla buscar e incitarlo dejo a un lado esos sentimientos de culpa que lo torturaron por segundos y se entrego por entero ante los deseos de su esposa para cumplir su juramento, volvió a encenderse mas que antes al ser consciente de que estaba ya en el templo, lo había conquistado al fin, había entonces que ser humilde caer de rodillas despojarse de todo y adorarlo con locura.

El orgulloso conquistador comenzó a moverse suavemente al principio con temor a lastimarla pero su sorpresa fue grata al escuchar esa música celestial a sus oídos, los gemidos de delicioso placer escapaban de la excitada boca, las embestidas rodeadas de humedad se hicieron más rápidas, mas rítmicas, sus corazones se aceleraron al máximo, el aire parecía acabarse.

Terry cambio el ritmo, pausado y profundo, quería sentir cada rincón, rozar lo mas lento posible, tomo de los glúteos a Candy y levanto un poco su cadera, entro limpia y profundamente encantado ante tan sublime acto, ante la perfecta unión, ella se aferro a su cadera con sus manos y el se hundió mas, las pelvis pegadas, perfectamente ensambladas, sexos acoplados exactamente uno contra otro, el roce era delirante, el punto mágico del placer femenino entro en acción al ser estimulado tan efectivamente, Candice sintió que flotaba.

Terry fascinado ante las reacciones del cuerpo de su esposa se sintió realizado y tremendamente feliz al sentirla vibrar, ella no dejaba de abrazarlo y de gemir, lo succiono con fuerza empapándolo todo, Terry conoció por primera vez como era en realidad el orgasmo femenino nada parecido a lo que había vivido antes, aquello fue una quimera comparado con el amor sexual que Candy y el estaban compartiendo y experimentando, ella estaba tocando el cielo y él se le unió rápidamente para acompañarla en tan anhelado sueño, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella el goce era delirante, total, al fin los dos unidos por esa conexión mágica que los enamorados logran alcanzar cuando mente, cuerpo y alma están en perfecta armonía.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Mi amor ¡te amooooooo!

El grito de Conquista de Terrence al rociar con su tibia leche la intimidad palpitante de su esposa producto de su mutua entrega se estrello en la lluviosa noche de Noviembre, en el corazón y memoria de Candice quedo grabado para siempre.

Fue el ansiado grito que tantas veces deseo Terry que Candy escuchara de su boca justo en el momento de marcarla reclamándola como suya, empapándola con su semen, vertiéndolo frenéticamente dentro de ella que lo recibía succionando con delirio su miembro, excitada, gustosa, urgiéndolo a vaciarse completamente mientras ella saciaba sus propios deseos de mujer, el pudo sentirlo y gozaron al máximo la mutua entrega.

-Terry soy tu mujer… -susurro ella en su oído mientras era llenada por su esposo.

-Candy eres mía… mía completamente y para siempre… -fue la respuesta posesiva de su esposo, exactamente toda Terry.

Los relámpagos y los truenos opacaron los placenteros sonidos del amor que producen dos cuerpos desnudos amándose desenfrenadamente sin tregua, las dulces declaraciones de amor entre beso y beso, la fría lluvia de Noviembre velo la orquesta de gemidos y jadeos que protagonizaron los dos rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo en las caballerizas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENTO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

* * *

**Bueno ya se dieron cuenta jejeje que el capitulo fue harto largo pero hermoso¡ bueno yo que puedo decir a mi me lo parecio jejeje el proximo esta muy parecido en amplitud jejeje y el penultimo todavia mas largo jejeje pero igual de interesante ya veran porque lo digo buajajajaja**

**Ahora si mi querida Cilenita que mes has puesto a investigar jejejeje**

**_Clinetina79 escribio:_**

**_Algo que me quedo en el tintero con el capitulo de Romeo y Julieta, la interpretación y la terapia de shock del mago...No lo pude evitar me recordo a la Psicomagia de Alejamdro J, lo pensaste por ese lado o fue coinsidencia?, bueno me encanto...Y después citas a Nerudaaaa!aayy emocionaste a esta Chilena...bueno esperare a que lo actualices...besos_**

**Pues fijate que, no tenia idea de que este Sr Alejandro Jodorowsky existiera, lo he investigado y me quede de a "6" jejejeje vaya que me a sorprendido bastante conocer lo que este personaje hace con lo de la sicomagia, como tiene gente en contra y como hay gente a favor de el. Bueno el caso Cilenita es que pues si jajaja fue pura coincidencia jajajajajajaja "TAMAÑA COINCIDENCIA" no sere yo tambien predistinada a algo asi como la sicomagia? jajajajajajaja naaaaaaaaaaa yo solo soy Sicologa y se muy bien de que hablo con las cosas que escribo jejejeje cuando acabe Deuda hare tambien una ficha de identificacion y ahi veras en mis notas finales el por que de las cosas que sucedieron en Deuda Saldada.**

**Hare lo que hice con Hotel California contarles como surgio Deuda que me llevo a escribirlo y de donde saque la inspiracion para crearla, ese fue el motivo por el cual lo hice con Hotel para que no saliera otra "lista loca obcesionada" que se adjudique mi trabajo que mucho esfuerzo me cuesta y no tengo porque regalarselo a nadie.**

**Saludos¡**


	26. Cap 25 Corazón Indomable

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**CORAZON INDOMABLE**

**Cap 25**

**Mansión Bonot 31 de Octubre**

**10:30 pm**

Bonot se cercioro de que estos testarudos se reconciliaran de una vez por todas, sabia del carácter efusivo y tremendamente apasionado de Terry y sabia que Albert era un hombre noble, comprensivo, ante todo un caballero pero tratándose de una mujer cualquier gota de cordura se convertía en nada.

Temía que las cosas fueran a terminar mal, en un pleito feroz, Terry ahora no estaba confundido como en Philadelphia sabia lo que quería y la razón por la que estaba aquí, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer si en otro tiempo sin estar seguro defendió sus amores por Candy ahora con mas razón lo haría.

Albert es un hombre cuerdo y consiente evitaría a cualquier costa un pleito excepto si, los llegaba a encontrar en una situación intima como en Philadelphia eso no lo toleraría exigiría respeto a su protegida y a su apellido, con todo eso encima lo que mas temía el mago era la reacción de Candy, ella aun desconocía algunas verdades y eso pudiera arruinarlo todo, lo que Gerard no sabia era que esto ya se había vuelto un juego de dos donde Candy era una jugadora dinámica ya no se dejaba llevar pasivamente por donde Terry o el experimentado mago la condujeran.

Gerard estaba en su propio análisis de la situación cuando un fuerte grito lo puso en alerta.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!

Escucho la voz de Candy y sin atreverse a mirar solo siguió con atención su monologo en el resguardo de las sombras, conoció por boca de Candy los muchos eventos por los que atravesaron, como se conocieron como se enamoraron y como se separaron en dos ocasiones la tercera y ultima por la introducción de Susana a la vida de Terry y las desafortunadas circunstancias que los llevaron a tomar esa decisión de separarse definitivamente.

Fue testigo de cómo Terry la forzó a que ella al fin se abriera, si, era arriesgado doloroso y quizá extremo pero necesario ya que Candy era demasiado testaruda y una verdadera mártir viviente, Gerard fue testigo audible de lo mucho que ella amaba a Terry también comprendió que ella se sentía culpable por amarlo, por no poder olvidarlo al saberlo ajeno, se sentía abrumada y desesperada porque ese amor la estaba sobrepasando en lugar de desaparecer, no quería dañar a Susana pero al no querer hacerlo y enfrentar su realidad, logro dañar aun mas al amor de su vida, a ella misma incluso a Susana que vivió conformándose con migajas de un amor que nunca seria para ella.

Al final esos dos lograron comprenderse, perdonarse y entregarse sin temores al amor que los consumía lentamente. Mientras ellos se abrazaban el salió a buscar a Martha para que presenciara el resultado de su obra, ella era la autora intelectual de todo aquel teatro y pensó que a Martha le encantaría ver la culminación "la huida de los enamorados".

Martha hablo delante de Anie, Archie, Patty y Gerard al verlos alejarse en el auto.

-Es el triunfo del amor Gerard, gracias por ayudarnos, la Deuda esta a punto de saldarse.

-Creo Martha querida que ya pagase tu deuda,

-En parte Gerard, mi deseo era juntarlos y lo logramos, de verdad quiero verlos juntos pero para siempre, hasta que no sepa que lo lograron me sentiré satisfecha.

-Abuela, no puedes obligarlos a casarse, si a eso te refieres.

-jajajajajaja Patty lo haría si pudiera jajajajajaja ellos nacieron el uno para el otro, verlos juntos y felices seria maravilloso desde ahora lo que venga dependerá solo de ellos.

Al medio día del 1 de Noviembre la mansión Bonot fue quedando poco a poco vacía, los invitados se despedían del anfitrión estaban muy felices por los días maravillosos que pasaron en esa casa de ensueño.

Gerard despedía a cada una de las personas hasta que Anie, Archie y las OBrien entraban en el vestíbulo listos para regresar hacia sus hogares.

-Patricia por favor recapacita, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, no se porque razón estas así pero…

-Abuela lo que tenia que pensar ya lo pensé y no hay vuelta de hoja -dijo Patty decidida.

-No me has querido decir que paso anoche entre Gerard y tú pero no entiendo tu comportamiento.

-Abuela no quiero hablar de eso ¡vámonos ya!

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la puerta ahí estaba Gerard, Patricia sabia que no iba a poder esquivarlo, le dolía haber tomado aquella resolución, para ella no había otro camino posible.

-¡Martha!

-Gerard querido…

-Por que no esperan a que todos se marchen para escoltarlas personalmente a Florida.

-Muchas gracias Gerard podemos irnos solas, además tu tienes compromisos en Las Vegas y no queremos darte mas molestias.

-¡Patricia no seas grosera! -dijo Martha perdiendo la calma.

Gerard sin tomar en cuenta la renuencia de Patty a su cercanía, la tomo de la mano y la alejo un poco de su abuela y amigos.

-Patricia reconsidera tu decisión, ven conmigo.

-No Gerard, lo siento no puedo, no dejare sola a mi abuela.

-¡Por supuesto que vendrá con nosotros! y siempre…

-Gerard ¡eh dicho que no! Creo que ayer quedo todo claro, no hay más que decir.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Si

-Entonces, que así sea.

Patty sintió que un grito quería salir desde sus entrañas desgarrando su garganta al ver como la dulce mirada de Gerard aquella que le brindaba solo a ella ahora era tan dura como una roca, ella quería decir que no, quería negarse pero no iba a dejar su vida para convertirse en la amante en turno de un famoso mago "nómada" además estaba su abuela no iba a dejarla por seguirlo a él aunque lo amara, así que dueña de si misma amarro su corazón y no dejo escapar ni una sola lagrima en presencia de Gerard.

Lo vio de frente la mirada de fuego de Gerard la asustaba, le provocaba escalofríos que casi podía sentir el odio que despedían aquellos ojos negros que la habían embrujado desde el día que lo conoció, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa del hombre al que amaba.

Patricia OBrien salió convertida en mujer con un talante y una seguridad que Anie nunca le había visto ya había escuchado hablar de aquel cambio súbito cuando una chica pierde su virginidad, ya no eran los gestos ni la mirada clavada en el suelo de la tímida Patricia que hacia apenas unos días había estado con ella en Nueva York.

El andar airoso y decidido, la postura erguida, la dureza en su semblante y ese brillo en las pupilas de Patty no daban lugar a dudas, su doncellez se había quedado en la casa de Bonot, entonces ¿por que ella se iba así como si nada parara? y ¿por que Gerard la dejaba partir?

Anie no podía entenderlo, ella tenia mas que cualquier otra virtud el ser discreta y mesurada le hubiera gustado correr detrás de su amiga y preguntarle que ocurría pero ni Patricia se veía con ánimos de dar explicaciones a nadie ni tenían el tiempo ni el lugar idóneos para hacerlo salían rumbo a la estación de trenes, ella y Archie hacia Chicago y su querida y cómplice amiga junto a su dulce abuela regresaban a Florida, en que momento, en que lugar sin incomodar a Patty ni levantar sospechas podría ella abordarla y decirle que estaba cometiendo un grave error al alejarse de Gerard y mas en aquellas circunstancias.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas Patty estaba completamente enamorada del mago, de Gerard no tenia duda el no ocultaba su amor por ella, entonces ¿por que demonios se separaban? soltó un hondo suspiro que Archie pudo pervivir.

-¿Qué sucede Anie?

-Nada Archie

-¿Nada? No me quieras engañar cariño

-Es que se vuelve a repetir la historia

-¿Cual historia?

-La historia Candy y Terry

-No querrás organizar otra fiestecita para juntarlos ¿o si?

-No estaría mal… -dijo ella con una sonrisa picara al darse cuenta que Archie también lo había notado.

-Anie Britter, ni Patricia es Candy, ni Gerard es Terry, Candy es testaruda pero ingenua y despistada y Terry… ¡Terry es un malcriado! ¡Actor engreído y pesado!

-No olvides Archie cariño que más que pronto, será tu primo.

-¡Ah por Dios! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! -dijo Archie con un bufido.

-jajajajajaja vamos cariño no es tan pedante, es un romántico encantador.

-¡Anie!

-Lo es para Candy… -dijo ella sonrojada

-Y al parecer para mi prometida también -dijo Archie molesto.

-¿Celoso?

-¿De ese patán? ¡Claro que no! -contesto indignado, Anie sonrió, se despidieron de Gerard que parecía tan tranquilo y calmado como si nada hubiera ocurrido- ¿A donde debo enviar la invitación Gerard? -dijo Archie.

-Archie, mejor dime en que mes se casaran y yo estaré al pendiente de la fecha no tendré residencia fija en algunos meses.

-Entiendo, bueno pues…

-Pasara la navidad con nosotros, por favor Gerard ya es parte de la familia -Archie trato de disimular su asombro sabia porque motivo Anie lo estaba invitando.

-Muy amable de su parte al invitarme Miss Britter, Albert también me hizo la invitación pero estaré en Francia para Diciembre.

-¡Oh que lastima! -exclamó Anie desilusionada.

- Su boda no me la perderé por nada, después de todo soy padrino de compromiso jajajajaja ¿en que mes se llevara a cabo el enlace?

-En Junio

-Hermoso mes

-Te esperaremos Gerard

-Ahí estaré Miss Britter

-Nos retiramos o perderemos el tren, un gusto haber sido tus invitados Gerard, tu casa es preciosa y tu un anfitrión inmejorable.

-Archivald esta es tu casa gracias por asistir, se que es un momento importante acaban de comprometerse.

-Gerard no me hubiera perdido por nada del mundo ver a mi hermana al fin feliz.

-¿Ni por nuestra boda? -dijo Archie malhumorado.

-Ni por mi boda Archie, con boda y sin boda nosotros somos felices y Candy y Terry no lo eran ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que si -contesto Archie sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería ella, Gerard sonrió ante la complicidad de esta pareja que a leguas se veía que llevaban una relación bastante intima entre ellos, así como tiene que ser entre una pareja de enamorados.

-Ahora si nos vamos -Se despidió Archie.

Patricia descendió la escalinata hacia el coche que ya los esperaba, había estado parada en el pórtico mirando a un punto indefinido pero había escuchado todo claramente, ella sabia que Gerard iría a Francia en Diciembre, incluso el la invito a que lo acompañara, eso era lo que precisamente ella no deseaba, andar como su "dama de compañía" a donde el decidiera ir ¿y por cuanto tiempo? ¿Hasta que él se cansara de una mujercita tontamente enamorada e inexperta?

Sin mirar atrás abordo el auto seguida de su abuela que se despedía cariñosamente de Gerard, Patricia sentía que sus brazos se desprendían de su voluntad para volver a refugiarse en los fuertes brazos del mago para sentir su calor como en la madrugada de hoy, hasta entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera había reparado en lo sucedido entre ella y Gerard sintió que no tendría fuerzas para irse pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, ella se había revelado y emancipado de sus padres por no desear ser una "dama convencional" relegada a los deseos de sus progenitores como si de una posesión se tratara cediéndola al mejor postor, pasando a ser entonces la sumisa esposa de un marido a quien no había escogido y por el cual no sentía nada, ahora tampoco seria la marioneta de ningún hombre, ni aunque este hombre fuera el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Continente Africano**

**Aldea Zuru, sabana Africana **

**11:30 de la mañana**

-¡Ahh¡ esto es tranquilidad, paz total -exclamo Albert quitándose las gafas oscuras abriendo los brazos y dando una gran bocanada llenando sus pulmones del aire mas puro que pudo haber respirado, deleitando su olfato de ese olor característico de la sabana Africana

-George este es el lugar que siento como mi hogar.

George Johnson sonrió satisfecho al ver al rubio feliz como hacia mucho tiempo no lo había visto, la señorita Candy llenaba sus días de risas y felicidad pero no era comparado a la que veía hoy reflejado en sus ojos, en su rostro. El sabia que este lugar era muy importante para Albert nunca lo había visto mas feliz en su vida como cuando piso África por primera vez y se quedo a vivir algunos meses aquí en este rincón apartado del mundo como él lo llamaba, en realidad la estadía de Albert fue corta ya que al saber la noticia de la fuga de Candice del colegio, él que siempre había sido muy responsable sobre todo tratándose de esa chiquilla dejo muy a su pesar esta tierra agreste y caliente, todo cuanto amaba aquí incluyendo a la mujer de la que se enamoro.

Con mucho pesar tuvo que dejarla para ir en busca de Candy pues no se sabia nada de su paradero, en su camino de regreso se encontró con el viejo continente en guerra, fue herido y al no contar con identificaciones oficiales fue tomado preso en calidad de espía, se volvió un prisionero de los Estados Unidos, llego a Norteamérica de pura casualidad al mismo hospital donde Candy trabajaba y lo demás ya era historia pasada.

Cuando recobro la memoria y se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que depositaba en Candy era efectivamente amor pero no por ella, sino por otros ojos verde intenso como dos pedazos de Jade, se sorprendió el como Candy le recordaba tanto a esa chica que conoció en África de la cual hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella que la extrañaba, Candy era quien estaba ahí cerca de el cuidándolo con esmero y cariño, eran muy parecidas en carácter pero la rubia pecosa de coletas no era la dueña de ese amor que él sentía, ese sentimiento que le confundió ya tenia dueña.

Recordó entonces el lugar donde fue tan feliz y lo primero que hizo fue encargar a George mandara ayuda a la aldea Zuru donde el había prestado sus servicios al igual que esa chica que lo embrujo desde el momento que la vio, su verdes ojos intenso, su tez mística canela y sus cabellos largos y negros lo hipnotizaron pero no tanto como su entrega, valentía y arrojo, aquella mujer de origen árabe-egipcio con alma aventurera como la suya se había refugiado en la sabana Africana para prestar sus servicios como medico, porque ella lo era, una de las pocas mujeres que se atrevían a profesar tan dura y ardua profesión aun mas para una mujer.

Ella se dedicaba a los aldeanos mientras Albert se preocupaba por los animales, hacían una mancuerna perfecta ayudándose cuando el otro así lo requería.

Salma o "Jade" como la llamaban los aldeanos era un verdadero oasis en el desierto árido, nunca ni una vez una mujer le había interesado románticamente, claro que como hombre apuesto y joven tubo sus variadas aventuras en cuanto a pasiones se refiere pero estaba muy ocupado cuidando en la distancia de Candy y sus sobrinos y viviendo su propia libertad que no se ataba a nadie, como el mismo lo decía "no pertenezco a ningún sitio" hasta que apareció Salma que con solo una mirada lo atrapo sin que el pudiera si quiera poner algún tipo de resistencia.

Esta misteriosa damisela tan diferente a todo lo que el había conocido, joven igual que el, aguerrida, bellísima, inteligente, que aun sin vestidos lindos, grandes y estorbosos los cuales había cambiado por ropa cómoda, botas, pantalones ajustados y camisas claras de botones mas bien parecía atuendo masculino lo que ella vestía pero aun así lucia tan avasalladora mas mujer a los ojos de Albert, valiente parecía no asustarle la vida, ni siquiera vivir en medio de la nada entre condiciones austeras, animales salvajes y personas de un país y costumbres muy diferentes a las suyas.

-Quizá con suerte aun estés aquí… -pensó Albert

-Vaya, vaya, el vagabundo americano regreso, ¡creí que mis ojos no te verían mas! -Albert se volvió feliz.

-¡Cocum! ¡Viejo amigo eh vuelto!

-Nuestro querido benefactor esta es tu casa, bienvenido Albert

Aquellos hombres se abrazaron con nostalgia y verdadera alegría de volverse a ver, sus pieles parecían el día y la noche fundiéndose en un añorado abrazo. George celebraba interiormente aquella felicidad de su querido amigo, casi su hijo.

-Cocum las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí.

-jajajajajajaja -el hombre de piel oscura rio de buena gana mostrando una blanca dentadura- Albert, hemos mejorado mucho gracias a ti y tu tecnología, ya no tenemos que buscar agua en lugares lejanos, ni tampoco sufrimos hambruna en tiempos de sequia como en el pasado, todo gracias a ti.

-Cocum, solo les hacia falta una pequeña ayuda para facilitarles las cosas, ustedes han sobrevivido en la sabana por siglos pero una pequeña ayuda no les caería mal.

-Albert gracias, la aldea esta muy agradecida con tu apoyo y…

-¡Cocum! ¡Cocum! ¡Es Willy!

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Los chicos dicen que fue al territorio de los leones!

-Pero… ¿Cómo? El sabe que esta prohibido ir ahí.

-Encontró un cachorro de león y quiso devolverlo

-¡Por todos los dioses!

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Albert intrigado

-Willy… esta en peligro.

No muy lejos de ahí por el camino de terracería a los lejos, Albert conoció al tremendo Willy, no era un jovenzuelo arriesgado y travieso como el había imaginado, sino un pequeño niño de no mas de 6 años, llevaba en sus brazos al cachorro de león como si de un gato domestico se tratara, el terror consumió a todos los hombres de la aldea al ver que una manada de leones estaba no muy lejos de allí, si el cachorro chillaba el niño estaría perdido.

Albert bajo de un salto del vehículo y agazapado sobre la hierba se acerco sigilosamente al niño, para su infortunio el León alfa olfateo en el aire la presencia de intrusos en su territorio, se levanto dejando a las leonas a cargo de la prole y se dirigió hacia ellos, el en un salto increíble atrapo al niño con los brazos que estaba parado sin atreverse a mover y rodaron con todo y el pequeño felino sobre la espesura.

Albert inmediatamente tapo la boca del chiquillo para que no gritara, sin esfuerzo le quito al cachorro de león y lo dejo sobre el crecido pasto seco, con sigilo y con el niño apretado contra el se perdió entre la maleza, el león estaba ya muy cerca sabia que podía olerlos pero el maullido del cachorro atrapo su atención, el imponente y majestuoso león lo tomo por el pellejo y lo llevo junto a la manada.

Albert al fin destapo la boca del chiquillo le pidió que no hiciera ruido al comprobar que el león se alejo lo suficiente, se levanto del suelo arenoso con el niño en brazos corrió hacia los hombres de la tribu, ellos estaban ya preparados con sus lanzas para enfrentarse al león si se requería para salva guardar a su querido amigo y al niño que al parecer conocían muy bien, afortunadamente no fue necesario los aldeanos con sus típicos atuendos rojos comenzaron a cantar y a bailar con alegría en su lengua madre al ver a Willy a salvo.

-Willy eres un travieso, tu madre estará muy preocupada por ti -dijo Cocum abrazando con cariño al niño.

-Pero ¿por que? Solo quería llevara al cachorro con su familia -contesto con inocencia el audaz chiquillo.

-Eres muy valiente Willy, estuviste en grave peligro -decía Albert examinándolo minuciosamente para cerciorarse que no hubiera nada de gravedad.

-Me agradan los leones y no les temo, los leones son mis amigos así como lo son de mi padre, mi madre dice que mi elemento es el fuego y que el espíritu del león me cuida.

-¿En serio? -dijo Albert divertido, de pronto al levantar la vista y ver por primera vez la carita sucia del chiquillo vio en sus ojos el color del cielo africano, ojos grandes claros, chispeantes e inocentes, el cabello lacio y rubio, nada que ver con la tribu africana.

-Seguramente sus padres son cazadores extranjeros -pensó, eso le molesto de sobremanera, que hacían unos Europeos rompiendo el perfecto equilibrio africano con sus matanzas indiscriminadas y que padres tan irresponsables le permitían a su hijo andar por la sabana solo.

Camino a la aldea, de reojo Albert miraba a ese chiquillo "El espíritu del león me cuida" recordó, el niño era bastante bien portado para alguien de su edad jugaba alegremente con Cocum con quien parecía tener una cercana relación, eso le pareció mas extraño aun, los extranjeros no eran bien recibidos por los Zuru definitivamente era un jovencito bien portado, Había algo en ese niño que le parecía muy familiar.

-Willy ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Voy a cumplir 5 Señor

-Eres muy pequeño aun Willy

-Parezco pequeño pero se cuidarme Señor, Además debo cuidar de mi madre.

-¿No eres muy joven para esa tarea?

-No Señor, mi padre me lo encomendó ¿verdad Cocum? -el viejo Jefe Zuru con el niño en su regazo solo sonreía.

-¿A si? Y ¿Dónde esta él ahora?

-No lo sé Señor mi madre dice que él es el espíritu del león y que muy pronto regresara…

Albert se divertía con las respuestas inocentes del niño, Cocum solo miraba la escena y sonreía.

-Hemos llegado a la aldea Willy, prepárate que tu madre estará muy enfadada -dijo Cocum con fingido gesto.

-La madre de este niño ¿esta aquí en la aldea? -pregunto Albert tratando de entender lo que su corazón anticipaba pero antes de que Cocum le respondiera una turba de mujeres se acercaron rodearon a Willy y a su madre mientras que los hombres bajaban del vehículo que Albert había donado a la aldea.

Albert no podía distinguir a Willy y a su madre entre la multitud pero su corazón latió desbocado y una tremenda ansiedad se instalo en su pecho, solo escuchaba la reprimenda que la madre le propinaba al chiquillo en lengua nativa. Después la madre sucumbió ante la desesperación y abrazo a Willy con cariño al comprobar que estaba bien después de todo, Las mujeres bailaron alrededor de ellos al celebrar la hazaña de Willy, que hubiera salido ileso de tal aventura.

-¡Ocume! Aquí esta el salvador de Willy -grito Cocum llamando a su esposa, Ocume al mirar y reconocer a Albert no podía creerlo, de inmediato llamo a la madre del niño en lengua Zuru, ella se irguió con el chiquillo en brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos, la muchedumbre se aparto dejándola a ella y a Willy frente al héroe, al levantar la vista se encontró cara a cara con el padre de su hijo, entrego a Ocume el niño y salió corriendo de allí Albert fue tras ella. Le dio alcance cuando ella inútilmente trato de perderse entre la multitud entrando a su choza, su vestimenta la delataba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte que?

-Que es mi hijo

-¡No lo es!

-No intentes engañarme es una copia exacta de mi mismo, es tan parecido a mi sobrino Anthony… era idéntico a mi cuando éramos niños.

-¡Willy es mío!

-Y del espíritu del león… así me llamabas…

-Creí que nunca ibas a volver, ¡creí que mandabas ayuda para lavar tu conciencia! Te fuiste sin decirme adiós…

-Lo siento, se que no fue la mejor manera pero como te dije en la carta regresaría lo mas pronto que pudiera.

-¡Si claro! ¡Van a ser ya casi 6 años William! 6 años de esperarte…

-Es mi hijo

-No lo es…

-Y tú mi mujer… no mientas mas Salma, ese chiquillo es idéntico a mi.

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte, mi padre a mandado por nosotros muchas veces pero no quería irme, quería estar aquí para cuando volvieras por nosotros -decía ella llorando- cada luna llena hago el ritual de las mujer Zuru, cuando sus hombres se internan en la sabana para la caza, ellas lo hacen para que regresen lo mas pronto posible y con bien, lo hice por ti para que volvieras a mi… funciono, aunque te tardaste…

-Salma, ojos de Jade, ansiaba volver con toda el alma, ansiaba volver a mirarte, volver a tocarte, solo di dos palabras y nunca me apartare de tu lado.

-Te amo

-¡Eso es mi princesa! -la atrapo en sus brazos sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna la beso con pasión, Salma olvido su enojo y correspondió inmediatamente lo había esperado por mucho tiempo para seguir ocultándole su amor que se mantenía intacto desde que el partió sin poder decirle personalmente el motivo por el cual se iba, se abrazaron con fuerza como si nunca se hubieran separado.

-Tu padre querrá asesinarme -dijo él separándose un poco de la boca de ella.

-La verdad si, el Jeque juro vengarse si no volvías por mi y por su nieto.

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-Lo estarás si no desposas a su hija lo antes posible.

-¿Me acompañaras a América?

-William iré a donde tú vayas pero primero habla con mi padre.

-¿Y si manda a sus tropas a matarme?

-Soy su única hija, los hijos que engendremos son su legitima descendencia, así que no querrá matar al hombre que hará eso posible, el desea muchos nietos, será mejor empezar cuanto antes, -dijo ella melosa, olvidándose del dolor y el arrebatado enojo.

-Eso tiene un rápido arreglo -contesto Albert ante las seductoras palabras de la mujer que amaba.

-William te extrañe tanto, me has hecho mucha falta… -dijo ella con nostalgia abrazándose a él.

-Salma perdóname, si lo hubiera sabido antes hace mucho que hubiera regresado por ti y por nuestro hijo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Como su padre, William Alí Ramses

-Incluiste toda la descendencia -dijo Albert sorprendido

-Si, no quiero ofender a nadie, ni a su padre, ni al mío con sus ancestros árabes de 500 años atrás, ni a los dioses egipcios de mi madre.

-Ven aquí, estas más bella, más encantadora que cuando me fui.

-Por favor no lo recordemos mas, dime que no volverás a dejarme.

-Nunca mi princesa

-Willy ven hijo mío -el niño estaba entrando en la choza que compartía con su madre.

-Si madre -contesto tímidamente el pequeño.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para nosotros dos

-¿Es el? ¿El espíritu del león?

-Si, así es cariño, volvió… como te lo prometí.

-Lo supe desde que lo vi, es igual a mi mamá…

Albert se inclino conmovido, extendió los brazos y el niño tímidamente se acerco a él, emocionado lo abrazo con fuerza al comprender que le había salvado la vida a su propio hijo, lloro sin importarle mostrar su sensibilidad a los dos amores de su vida, era exactamente igual a él, hasta la fascinación por los leones había heredado sin importarle el peligro.

Salma la princesa árabe con descendencia egipcia miraba con inmensa alegría a sus dos amores, sus gatunos ojos verdes derramaban lagrimas de felicidad al contemplar a padre e hijo juntos al fin.

Cocum y George estaban fuera de la choza conociéndose he intercambiando impresiones de lo sucedido, ahora George entendía porque Cocum preguntaba constantemente en sus misivas cuando pensaba William Albert Adley volver a la aldea, ante tal insistencia por parte del jefe de la aldea Zuru George pregunto en varias ocasiones el interés que aquel hombre tenia porque Albert volviera, pero el sabio hombre mayor nunca dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que los Zuru guardaban para el solitario y joven empresario.

-¿Por que nunca me dijo lo que pasaba? yo lo pregunte en varias ocasiones, sabia que algo muy fuerte ataba al Señor William a este lugar pero nunca me imagine que fuera una familia, si usted me lo hubiera hecho saber William no hubiera tardado tanto en volver por lo que es suyo -asevero George que no comprendía el por que del silencio.

-Mi querido amigo, lo considero así porque viniendo con Albert debe ser una buena persona en la cual se puede confiar -George asintió ante el voto que el reacio jefe de la aldea le brindaba- nuestra querida Jade nunca quiso que hiciéramos del conocimiento de Albert su situación, ella no estaba segura si el deseaba volver aquí y no quería que el viniera solo por obligación. Ella nunca se canso de aclarar que no hubo una relación formal entre los dos, deseaba que el volviera por su propio pie arrastrado por ese lazo que los a unido por casi 6 años.

Nosotros tratamos de hacer llevadera toda esta espera, cuidamos de ella como del pequeño Willy como nuestro más grande tesoro, son parte de nuestra familia ha vivido con nosotros por 8 años, ella es heredera de una gran fortuna mi amigo sin embargo vive aquí entre nosotros prestando sus servicios, curando a nuestros enfermos y Albert después de la carta que me envió explicándome su verdadera identidad la cual Jade ya conocía, ella no permitió que se lo dijéramos prefirió esperar a que regresara por propia voluntad como el propio Albert se lo dijo en su carta al irse, supongo que un hombre como William Albert Adley tendrá mil compromisos que atender como jefe de su propia tribu no puedo reprocharle su ausencia, se bien a lo que uno se enfrenta cuando tienes bajo tu cuidado a tantas personas y la vida de ellas depende de las decisiones que uno tome, supongo que ahora ya mas tranquilo ha venido nuevamente porque los dioses así lo quisieron, ha venido en el momento justo a reclamar como usted lo dice, lo que es suyo.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo Cocum -expreso George sin perder su aplomo.

* * *

Esa misma noche habría una gran celebración en la aldea Zuru, duraría hasta muy entrada la madrugada, el americano que muy lejos de su tierra encontrara la paz y tranquilidad, el amor, volvía para encontrar nuevamente en ese mismo sitio una familia propia.

Albert y Salma ataviados con trajes típicos Zuru, ante una enorme hoguera fueron unidos como hombre y mujer por Cocum jefe de la aldea, George fiel a su querido amigo estuvo presente también, así como su querido hijo Willy.

La celebración fue grande, Los hombres y las mujeres Zuru danzaban con alegría por el enlace de esos dos seres tan distintos a ellos que llevaron a la aldea esperanza, a la muy difícil vida de la sabana.

Albert y Salma nunca intervinieron en las ceremonias Zuru ellos fueron siempre respetuosos de sus creencias, costumbres y forma de vida, por eso se ganaron un lugar en el corazón de los aldeanos, conocidos como una tribu muy difícil de aceptar a los extraños.

Salma había llegado a la Aldea primero que Albert, siendo medico quería ayudar, en su tierra gobernada por hombres y costumbres patriarcales donde la mujer valía menos que una vaca, donde solo sirven mientras den hijos varones para enaltecer la dignidad de su estirpe, en esa tierra que la vio nacer nunca podría aspirar a ser lo que su corazón anhelara.

Su padre el Jeque árabe tuvo 10 hijos varones para saciar su ego pero al final ya entrado en años tuvo una nena hermosa de su ultima esposa de origen egipcio quien había sido un obsequio para afianzar los lazos entre los dos pueblos mercaderes.

Ella, se decía en su tierra, era descendiente de los mismos faraones egipcios según cantaban sus antepasados, lo innegable era su exquisita belleza egipcia exótica y misteriosa figura estilizada y gatuna que enamoro como nunca al Jeque, quedo prendado de ella desde el instante en que la conoció el día de su enlace, ella era una fierecilla y el con toda su experiencia se dio a la tarea de conquistarla fervientemente, quería que ella se enamorara de él aunque le doblaba la edad el Jeque era un hombre muy atractivo y bien conservado.

Logro conquistar a la rebelde egipcia y por primera vez una mujer se le entrego por voluntad propia, por amor, atrapándolo aun mas y quedando perdidamente enamorado de ella, tuvo que esperar un buen tiempo a que sus galanteos la conquistaran, nunca había esperado para tomar lo que era suyo pero esa mujer era especial, de esa ardiente y breve unión de experiencia y juventud, nació una niñita que desde pequeña se gano el corazón de su padre a base de mimos, travesuras y dulzura. El viejo se rindió ante el encanto y cariño de su princesita que lo adoraba y dentro de su palacio le permitió todo, incluso le permitió estudiar medicina en Egipto tierra de su madre.

Salma no deseaba la vida de la mujer árabe, no porque no respetara las leyes de la tierra que la vio nacer, sino que sabia que los hombres árabes nunca le permitirían vivir con la libertad que su querido y consentidor padre le permitió por amor a ella.

Siendo esposa de algún mercader rico jamás profesaría la medicina y ella lo que deseaba era recorrer el mundo, conocer lo que sus libros le mostraban, disfrutarlo, viviendo en su tierra jamás lo lograría así que de espíritu rebelde como su madre quien tampoco soporto el encierro de un palacio que aunque era magnifico seguía siendo una jaula de oro, regreso a su país en la primera oportunidad que se le presento dejando al Jeque, obligándolo a que la repudiara por no darle hijos varones y así alcanzar su libertad, el Jeque enamorado de esa mujer de oscuros cabellos y ojos verdes misteriosos como el Nilo dador de vida del desierto, la dejo partir quedando muy triste con el corazón roto y un harem lleno de hermosas mujeres que no saciaban su necesidad de amor. El hombre volcó su cariño y protección en su hija a quien amaba profundamente era el vivo retrato de su madre le permitió sus locuras por temor a perderla para siempre como al gran amor de su vida.

Esa noche en la aldea Zuru la mujer de Cocum, Ocume y las demás mujeres prepararon la alcoba nupcial para la pareja recién unida, una choza separada varios metros de la aldea rodeada por un circulo excavado en la arena repleto de varas secas que unos aldeanos debían mantener encendido mientras los amantes estuviera dentro en su primera noche como pareja.

Después de la ceremonia, Cocum llevo a Albert y a Salma hacia la choza fuera de la aldea, los llevaba tomados de las manos seguidos por toda la tribu, iban tocando incansablemente los tambores y danzando sin cesar, las mujeres aplaudían y cantaban, los hombres brincaban en peculiar danza y no dejaban de gritar, incluso los niños participaban de tan ruidosa y bella ceremonia, los Zuru celebraban el amor, la unión física, y la fertilidad.

Haciendo toda clase de rituales para que la concepción se diera lo antes posible y en buen termino, les arrojaban semillas de varios tipos y flores silvestres por donde pasaban.

Llegaron a la entrada de la choza, Albert y Salma se quitaron las sandalias debían entrar descalzos como lo hacían los Zuru, Cocum toco sus manos las unió y ellos se adentraron en la choza al fin, entre gritos, aplausos y el sonido ensordecedor de los tambores, inmediatamente el circulo de fuego alrededor fue encendido, al cerrarse la puerta de la choza la tribu se alejo hacia el centro de la aldea a seguir festejando en honor a la pareja recién unida mientras ellos tenían la difícil pero apetecible tarea de hacer el amor durante toda la noche, la tribu festejaba su enlace físico.

Tenían una especie de padrinos que debían mantener el fuego del circulo ardiendo mientras los amantes se entregaban, alimentarían con varas secas el circulo de fuego hasta que dentro de la choza todo fuera silencio y tranquilidad a partir de ese momento la hoguera se dejaba para que por si misma se apagara.

Según la tradición Zuru esa era una prueba de la fertilidad de la pareja, mientras el pueblo observara el círculo arder debían seguir festejando a la vida que se abría paso en medio de la selva, dentro de una choza hecha especialmente como tributo a la fecundidad.

Albert y Salma se maravillaron al estar solos dentro de aquel lugar, nadie que no estuviera "casado" podía ver aquel sitio que consideraban sagrado en donde solo las parejas unidad por el jefe de la tribu podían entrar.

La choza era por fuera como cualquier otra de la aldea a diferencia de que el suelo estaba cubierto por completo por pieles de animales, en el centro había una pequeña fogata, una tinaja con agua limpia sobre el suelo arenoso y el cielo estrellado se podía observar por el hueco en el techo, las varas que recubrían la choza estaban un poco mas abiertas que las de las otras chozas, así que el viento hacia un silbidito encantador al pasar a través de ellas, los Zuru combinaban la concepción con los 4 elementos, fuego, tierra, agua y aire.

En un rincón de la choza había comida y bebida para la pareja. Antes de dar otro paso mas debían desnudarse por completo y disfrutar de todo aquello que se les ofrecía.

Los Zuru creían en el amor, la fidelidad y la familia ningún ritual era más importante que aquel, algunos los consideraban salvajes e incivilizados pero para Albert y Salma los Zuru eran de las personas mas cuerdas y respetuosas de la vida como nadie, elegían a conciencia a su pareja ya que seria su compañero de por vida.

El pequeño Willy junto a los aldeanos celebraba jubiloso la unión de sus padres, él había crecido prácticamente en la aldea y ese ritual lo había visto realizarse muchas veces, el niño en su infantil entendimiento estaba feliz de ver a sus padres "casados" y que ellos pudieran visitar ese lugar mágico que según los chicos Zuru pasar allí la noche con una chica era augurio de una vida feliz.

Era el tipo de felicidad que veía en sus amiguitos Zuru cuando sus padres los llevaban y les enseñaban a ganarse la vida en medio de la sabana, les enseñaban a convertirse en hombres y a realizar las tareas destinadas al sexo fuerte de la tribu, cuando volvían al atardecer sus madres los recibían con mimos y les preguntaban que habían aprendido, aunque el viejo Cocum hacia esa labor con el, Willy sabia que no era su padre, el niño vivía esperándolo, esperando el momento de vivir junto a él y saber que se siente tener a un hombre alto, fuerte aunque a veces duro y al mismo tiempo cariñoso y protector a su lado, durmiendo en la misma choza junto a él y a su madre que desde siempre dormía sola, era la única mujer joven en la aldea que no tenia compañero aunque ya tuviera un hijo.

Willy sabia también que ellos eran muy diferentes a los Zuru el color de piel era mas que evidente, los obsequios de su abuelo el Jeque y la forma oriental con la que vestían no era igual. Mientras el y su madre vestían pantalones en colores claros y camisas que cubrían los brazos para no tostarse por el intenso sol, los Zuru andaban casi desnudos cubiertos por su túnica roja.

El no sabia lo que era el pudor si no fuera por que dentro de la choza su madre le enseño lo que eso significaba, veía con naturalidad el cuerpo humano y era para el muy normal que después de pasar un chico y una chica la noche juntos en aquella choza dentro de un tiempo pasando 9 lunas llenas un bebé crecía en la panza de la mujer, Willy estaba mas que acostumbrado al ciclo natural de la vida viviendo en aquel lugar y al ser el hijo de una medico, Salma enseño a Willy a respetar los dos tipos de vidas que hasta ahora el aprendía, la de su madre y su abuelo a quien ya conocía y la vida en la aldea Zuru.

El pequeño niño entendía que su padre no estaba con ellos pero que tarde o temprano volvería, muchas veces vio lagrimas en los bellos ojos de su mamá cuando ese ritual se llevaba a cabo en la aldea, él sabia que era porque ella extrañaba a su compañero al padre de él, algo que el niño aun no comprendía era el que su mamá una vez le dijera que en cuanto su padre volviera ellos entrarían en esa choza,

-Se supone que los bebés vienen después de que la pareja entra ahí, no antes, entonces ¿como llegue yo? –Pregunto el inteligente niño.

-Los bebés vienen hijo, cuando hay un inmenso amor entre un hombre y una mujer, como el amor de tu padre por mi -Fue la respuesta de Salma que dejo satisfecho a Willy y a su pequeño e inquieto corazón.

De lo que Willy estaba seguro era que cuando su padre volviera por ellos el y su mamá serian muy felices, por esa razón el pequeño estaba dichoso de que al fin su madre había cumplido su deseo de entrar en "la choza mágica de los bebés" como decían los chicos Zuru y según la creencia, de ahí en adelante serian bendecidos por los dioses.

La recién unida pareja se amaba febrilmente al desnudo sobre la pieles de los animales que los Zuru respetuosamente ponían en ese sitio tan emblemático para ellos, era darles un lugar en el equilibrio de la vida por sacrificar su vida para darles comida y vestido a la tribu.

Era algo extraordinario lo que pasaba con Salma y con Albert ya que ninguno de los dos eran vírgenes como lo marcaba la tradición Zuru pero Cocum hizo la excepción con ellos porque sabia estaban destinados a estar juntos, prueba de ello era Willy y la estadía de Salma en aquel lugar por 6 años después de su nacimiento, aunque su padre el Jeque mando repetidas veces a buscarla, ella no se iba; esperaba por el padre de su hijo y Albert aunque no tenia tanto tiempo como Salma en la aldea se gano el respeto y cariño de todos por su mente abierta y su deseo de ayudar en todo lo que podía, respetaba sus costumbres sin cuestionar y muy al contrario, pedía le enseñaran todo sobre la vida en la selva, el rubio llego dispuesto a aprender y no a enseñar como lo hacían los múltiples misioneros que inútilmente trataban de cambiar las costumbres Zuru por las costumbres europeas, cosa que Albert y Salma no hicieron, eso les valió el cariño y confianza de los Zuru, ellos eran los dueños de la sabana, ningún extranjero iba a llegar a decirles como había que hacer "bien" las cosas siendo que ellos habían poblado esa tierra por tiempos inmemorables y sin la ayuda de nadie.

Aunque Albert tuvo que irse porque así lo requería hace tiempo atrás, sin saber ni el ni Salma que iban a ser padres, Se gano un lugar en el corazón de los aldeanos Zuru.

A la vuelta de casi un año Albert se hizo presente en la aldea nuevamente coincidiendo con el nacimiento de Willy, fue precisamente cuando recupero la memoria e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con George y le encomendó la tarea de enviar ayuda a ese lugar tan querido para él, esperando tener noticias de Salma cosa que nunca paso, por eso Albert veía constantemente a George a escondidas de Candy, sospechando la rubia que su amigo andaba en malos pasos vino luego su desaparición, fue cuando Albert al no recibir noticias de Salma y ver como Candy lo necesitaba mas que nunca decidió al fin tomar las riendas de su familia.

Quizá Albert no regreso en cuerpo a la aldea Zuru pero a Cocum le quedaba claro que el alma del rubio estaba en África ¡y como no! Si allí estaba la mujer que amaba y su hijo que aun desconocía.

Cocum les permitió el ritual porque se lo merecían, su amor había traspasado y resistido los embates del tiempo y la distancia, dos chicos rebeldes e inquietos se habían encontrado en lo mas recóndito del planeta para volverse almas gemelas, para volverse uno solo.

Albert y Salma se amaron con locura desenfrenada, siendo los dos de carácter indomable y deseosos de verse y amarse después de la larga ausencia, sus cuerpos parecían devorarse en uno al otro, cada pliegue y protuberancia, cada relieve y oscuro rincón fue tocado, besado, amado hasta el cansancio y sin tregua, sus jadeos y gemidos se acompasaban con el sonido ronco del tambor, sus cuerpos parecían destilar miel por cada poro, bebieron de sus alientos hasta hartarse y aun sin fuerzas deseaban mas.

Sus sombras volviéndose una danzaban con las llamas de la hoguera en la oscuridad de la choza, el circulo de fuego se extinguió por completo hasta que el sol beso la sabana Africana nuevamente.

* * *

**FLORIDA**

Desde hace tres días Patricia OBrien había regresado al Colegio para señoritas Santa Gertrudis pero sus compañeros la notaban aun mas retraída que antes.

Patricia era otra, caminaba con cadencia, con seguridad, su paso era firme decidido, su rostro ahora miraba de frente como encarando al mundo sus ojos reflejaban una dualidad que no se podía descifrar a ciencia cierta, había un brillo especial en sus castaños ojos que antes no estaba ahí pero a pesar de ello en sus pupilas castañas había alojada una tristeza tan profunda como el mismo mar.

Patricia OBrien cumplía siempre sus obligaciones como profesora, cuidaba cabalmente a sus pequeñas alumnas y les hablaba cariñosamente, en sus ratos libres parecía perderse en el paisaje tras la ventana de su aula, su postura era erecta sosteniendo un libro en sus manos pero su vista y su mente estaban muy lejos de ese lugar.

Sus compañeras no sabían que era lo que había cambiado en Patricia después de sus vacaciones allá en Chicago, esta chica que había regresado diciendo ser Miss OBrien no era la misma que salió un mes atrás de Florida.

-Patty, hasta cuando vas a estar así

-¿Así como abuela?

-Por favor soy vieja ¡no estúpida!

-Abuela, no dije eso…

-No, pero me tratas como tal, como si yo no pudiera entender lo que te sucede -Patty solo guardaba silencio, se sumía en el mismo mutismo con el que regreso de Pittsburg.

Su abuela la miraba con infinita tristeza, ahora se preguntaba como ayudar a su nieta, fue fácil envolver a Candy las circunstancias había ayudado mucho, aquel mal entendido con Albert había sido el detonante para que Candy aceptara acompañarlos a Pittsburg era confiada, ingenua hasta cierto punto, de carácter noble y maleable pero Patricia era muy diferente muy cerebral y muy difícil de engañar, no podía utilizar las tácticas que uso con Candy porque Patricia era su nieta y eso hacia las cosas mas laboriosas, aunque eran familia y en muchas cosas coincidían, en otras Martha y su nieta era totalmente distintas.

Mientras ella insistía con Patricia para que esta se abriera, sucedía todo lo contrario, en ocasiones la encontraba llorando en silencio, la encaraba pero la respuesta de Patty era siempre la misma, silencio.

Martha se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado entre ella y Gerard la noche de la mascarada además de lo ya evidente.

La abuela era un mar de confusión, ayudo a Candy y a Terry porque estaba segura del amor de los dos, un amor tan grande como el de ellos no podía terminar así como así, en Philadelphia pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos entonces ya con pruebas sabia que lo que mas deseaban esos dos era estar juntos lo único que necesitaban era acercarse, sentirse y hablar para darse cuenta que vivir separados como lo estaban haciendo era la decisión mas equivocada que habían tomado en su vida, por eso ella los junto les puso el escenario para que ellos escribieran su propia historia de amor.

Pero su nieta le representaba un caso mas difícil, ya que las dos se conocían muy bien y engañarla seria casi imposible, la mentalidad de Patty había cambiado gracias a su amistad con Candy y al apoyo que ella le brindo cuando ella comenzó a tomar sus propias decisiones, Martha fue su soporte cuando ella decidió emanciparse de sus padres.

Pero Patty aun tenia muy arraigada su educación de dama de la alta sociedad no en vano paso 10 años de su vida en un internado el mejor de Inglaterra para luego demostrar en vacaciones Decembrinas o Veranos lo que había aprendido, sus padres lucia orgullosos su pulcra educación presumiéndola como una muñequita de aparador.

Su mente y pensamientos se abrieron a nuevos horizontes una vez que no tuvo esa voz diciéndole todo el tiempo que su destino era ser la encumbrada esposa de algún encumbrado Señor, estudio y conoció por primera vez lo que significa ser dueña de su destino pero aun así seguía siendo sumisa, de carácter tranquilo -aunque no después de haber conocido a Bonot, pensaba la abuela- era callada, tolerante, recatada, introvertida, como hablarle sobre el amor y sus torbellinos pasionales ¿como preguntarle sobre su vida privada? Patricia era una tumba, nada que ella no quisiera decir salía de su boca y por lo visto el tema Gerard Bonot era un tema prohibido entre ellas dos.

Sabia que Patricia lo amaba de eso no había duda de otra forma no estaría en ese estado y sabia que Gerard tenia intereses serios con ella, el nunca lo oculto, lo conocía bien, nunca le pidió a Gerard que tuviera cuidado con su nieta era un hombre de principios, culto, un vagabundo excéntrico sí pero ella lo conocía desde pequeño sabia que era un buen hombre que seria cuidadoso y respetuoso con Patty aunque lo de respetuoso… ya lo estaba dudando.

A tres semanas de haber vuelto a Florida, Martha no aguanto más y encaro a Patty.

-Me escribió Gerard, te manda saludos; esta listo para regresar a Francia.

-Que bien -fue su insípida respuesta.

-Patricia, ¿no dices nada?

-¿Sobre que?

-¡Eres una necia! y yo que creí que Candy era testaruda, ¡tu si que te llevas el premio a la chica mas necia del año¡

-Abuela no volvamos con lo mismo -dijo Patty con flojera de volver a tener la misma conversación de todos los días- ¿Acaso no te cansas de preguntar lo mismo?

-No, y no me cansare de hacerlo hasta que me lo digas.

-¿Decirte que?

-Por que razón Gerard y tú no están juntos -cansada de seguir teniendo una y otra vez la misma plática, por fin Patty dijo algo diferente.

-No funcionaria

-¿Cómo?

-¡No funcionaria!

-¿Por que dices eso? Ni siquiera lo han intentado

-Es la verdad abuela ¡Yo no deje a mis padres para convertirme en marioneta de un hombre! –dijo Patty ya sin poder contener lo que le quemaba la garganta.

-Pero… no entiendo Patty, ¿por que dices eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad!

-¡Gerard te ama!

-Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez? Pero si te lo ha demostrado ya eran novios, no entiendo que te hizo cambiar de idea.

-El darme cuenta que solo seré para el una dama de compañía mas, su acompañante de aventuras, yo… ¡yo estudie! Y me gusta lo que hago no voy a dejarlo para ser la acompañante de Gerard.

-Patty, se lo dijiste…

-Si y me dijo con "gran ilusión" que le encantaría que "yo" estuviera a su lado -dijo Patty con burla pero sus palabras parecían mas una queja- que lo acompañara a Francia para presentarme a su familia.

-¿Y por que te negaste niña? Pues ¡que mas quieres!

-Quiero… quiero… ¡no sé lo que quiero abuela! Pero no dejare mi vida para vivir la que el quiera que viva a su antojo y voluntad, ¡pareciera que estoy oyendo a mi padre! Además, no voy a dejarte sola.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estas deteniendo por mi?

-Yo nunca te dejaría para irme a vivir una vida de nómada.

-¡Patty no me digas eso! -dijo Martha sollozando.

-Abuela ¿por que lloras?

-Entonces ¿soy yo la que te detiene para que vivas tu vida? Si es así prefiero estar muerta…

-Abuela no digas eso…

-¡Es la verdad! Si yo ya estuviera muerta nada te detendría para irte con Gerard, Hija, la vida es una sola y pasa muy, muy rápido, yo ya viví mi vida ahora te toca a ti hacer la tuya, no quiero ser un estorbo que te cohíba o te detenga de hacer lo que anhelas.

-No abuela, estas equivocada

-¡No mientas!

-No lo hago, yo nunca ¡escúchalo bien! nunca te dejaría sola, te llevaría conmigo al fin del mundo porque te amo, porque eres muy importante para mi, lo sabes, nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de quedarme o irme… Gerard ya tenia un plan bien trazado de "nuestra vida juntos" pero nunca me pregunto que era lo que yo quería abuela, solo dio por hecho que yo aceptaría todo, sin protestar.

Su vida de aquí para allá no me agrada por ese motivo me resistía a enamorarme ¡por ese motivo no quería llegar hasta este punto! Pero ya vez, el amor juega sucio y nos enamoramos de la persona que menos nos imaginamos, no pide permiso ni consentimiento simplemente pasa…

No fue como mi relación con Alistear… desde que lo vi me enamore de él, lo veía de reojo, a la distancia, yo parecía ser invisible a su campo visual hasta que llego Candy y nos presento, nunca me atreví a dar el primer paso… pero al conocerlo era mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba, creí que éramos almas gemelas pero no fue así… el sabia muy bien que era lo que deseaba cual era su meta y ni su cariño por mi, que consiente estoy de que no era igual al amor que yo sentí por el, ni ese cariño que me tuvo fue un obstáculo para hacer lo que deseaba con todo su ser, tan así que perdió la vida en el intento…

No le importo familia, ni amigos, ni su insípida novia… hizo solo lo que el creyó lo mejor, hasta prefirió despedirse de Candy que de mi... o de su hermano ¿Por que crees que haya sido eso abuela? A ella si le dejo un recuerdo, una "caja de felicidad" y a mi solo unas líneas insulsas como si eso pudiera disminuir o atenuar el dolor…

-Patty, ¿Estas diciendo que Stear estuvo enamorado de Candy?

-Si, era tan obvio como el y Archie la miraban, la defendían, la procuraban, eran otros cuando ella estaba presente, ellos estaban enamorados de Candy…

Anie supo ganarse el amor de Archivald y eso mismo pensé que nos hubiera pasado a Stear y a mi, pero ya vez ¡este maldito estigma con el que cargamos las mujeres de mantener siempre la boca cerrada! me queje con Candy de que Stear iría a la guerra pero nunca me atreví a encararlo de frente para decirle que no se atreviera a dejarme, que no fuera hacia una muerte segura… me quede callada y no sabes como me pesa eso ahora, al menos debí decírselo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, que yo iba a esperarlo si aun así quería marcharse, iba a pedirle que volviera por mi y no pude abuela ¡no pude!

No pienso quedarme callada nunca mas, cualquier cosa que quiera decir la diré, este el mundo de acuerdo conmigo o no.

-Patty…

-No digas nada abuela se que Stear llego a tener por mi un cariño sincero casi podría jurar que se estaba convirtiendo en algo profundo pero llego la guerra y su primer amor lo arranco de mi lado…

Yo no estoy molesta con Candy, ni guarde ni guardo ningún resentimiento contra ella, yo podía ver que nunca les iba a corresponder a ninguno de los dos porque los consideraba como sus hermanos, además apareció Terry y ella no tuvo ojos para nadie mas, al contrario, le estoy agradecida por su amistad porque gracias a ella pude conocer a Stear y pasar tiempo a su lado, conocer el dulce cortejo del enamoramiento, ella nunca represento para mi una rival a quien vencer porque Stear y yo teníamos mucho en común y sabia que tarde o temprano esas pequeñas cosas que nos unían serian las que sostendrían después el amor pero… bueno ya lo demás es historia pasada.

Abuela Gerard es un gran hombre es… maravilloso, es tan parecido a Stear pero a la vez completamente diferente, no se como explicarlo, es la clase de persona que llama mi atención, es tan culto, tan sabio, esta muy vivido, tiene la experiencia que a mi me falta, es un caballero, un hombre virtuoso, pero también tiene todos los defectos que caracterizan al sexo masculino.

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿Acaso te falto al respeto?

-Hizo algo peor abuela

-¿Que cosa?

-Así tan hombre de mundo como es, con todo lo que eso significa, Gerard nunca hablo de un compromiso serio, de matrimonio, solo dijo "ven conmigo" yo no voy a convertirme en "su amiga especial en turno" ¡aunque lo ame!

-Patty amas mucho a Gerard…

-Si abuela, lo amo mucho… esa es la verdad, en tan poco tiempo supo ganarse mi corazón ¡pero me niego a que decidan mi vida sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo o no!

-Patty la relación con tus padres es muy diferente a una relación de pareja

-¡Ni tanto abuela! el que prefiera ser callada no significa que sea tonta, entiendo todo y muy bien, el amor es de dos, ahí esta la muestra con Candy, si su amor tan grande por Terry hubiera sido suficiente para vivir no hubiéramos armado todo ese teatro para juntarlos ¡si el amor que uno siente por otra persona fuera suficiente para sobrevivir, no sentiría que estoy muerta en vida! y… y…

Gerard es mayor que yo, me lleva mucha ventaja pero no por eso voy a dejarme seducir por sus encantos, es un hombre maravilloso, perfecto, como ninguno que yo haya conocido antes incluso Stear pero… no tomo mi opinión y si no se tomo la molestia de hacerlo ahora que apenas estamos iniciando, mucho menos lo hará después, si yo no hago valer mi opinión, pasado algún tiempo solo dirá "hasta aquí querida Patricia…"

Yo quiero trabajar, quiero seguir haciéndolo, no dejare que nadie me quite lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado ganar ¿me entiendes abuela?

-Si Patty, te entiendo perfectamente.

-Por favor, no quiero que interfieras ni que le digas nada de esto a Gerard, si el me ama de verdad se dará cuenta, sino lo hace es que… no era quien yo creí…

Martha comprendió que tenía razón, se alejo muy triste, la dejo sola, Patricia miraba hacia la ventana seguramente para que su abuela no viera sus lágrimas, su nieta se había enamorado perdidamente de Gerard y tenia razón en sus argumentos, debía dejar que ella sola pasara por este trance, en ese sentido no podía obligar a Gerard a entender las razones de Patricia pero casi estaba segura que, como les sucedió a Candy y a Terry les hacia falta tiempo a solas para poder arreglar sus diferencias.

Quizá Bonot paso por alto el realizar planes junto con Patty y no se dio cuenta, o quizás si y Patty tenia toda la razón, conociendo muy bien a Gerard le parecía tan extraño que él hubiera hecho eso, no era el tipo de cosas que caracterizaban al mago, el era muy metódico, analista, empático, era un buen hombre pero cuando se trata del amor, definitivamente la razón queda hecha cenizas y solo nos movemos al ritmo de nuestros enamorados latidos y lo que antes era tan claro y simple de entender, cuando se trata de amor no hay razones, ni motivos que valgan para neutralizar nuestros avances hacia lo que creemos nuestra felicidad y la de nuestra pareja, aunque nuestros planes y decisiones no sean lo mejor para la otra persona que es un ser extra corpóreo de nosotros con mente y alma propios, aunque lo sintamos nuestro no es de nuestra propiedad, ni parte simbiótica de la cual no podamos desprendernos.

Si, quizás eso fue precisamente lo que le paso Gerard, ahora que lo pensaba bien el nunca le conto en ninguna de sus cartas haber sentido alguna vez amor por alguna persona en particular, amor de pareja claro, quizá esto era nuevo para él también y al sentirse enamorado por primera vez hizo lo que todos hacemos con nuestro primer amor, aferrarnos a el con loca posesión para no dejarlo ir, porque temblamos ante la sola idea de perderlo, sin darnos cuenta que dejamos fuera del intercambio amoroso a lo que tanto intentamos proteger y resguardar, provocando que esa valiosísima posesión salga huyendo despavorida ante la cárcel asfixiante que le representamos y no el campo vasto sin fronteras cubierto de pasto fresco, de pájaros libres y flores aromáticas, con tibios rayos de sol calentando la piel desnuda que prometimos ser en un principio.

Como sea que fuere estaba muy abatida por ver a su nieta en ese estado, las cosas se arreglan cuando las dos partes están frente a frente para poder llegar a un entendimiento cualquiera que fuere pero Patty sin querer moverse de Florida y Gerard a punto de zarpar hacia Francia seria muy difícil y casi imposible que estos dos llegaran a entenderse, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-¡Promételo abuela! -Dijo Patty sin volverse, cuando Martha estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral- ¡prométeme que no le vas a decir nada de lo que te confié!

-Esta bien cariño, será como tu quieras.

Al cerrarse la puerta del saloncito de Té, Patty al fin soltó todo el llanto contenido en su pecho por largos días, sus sollozos llenaron el lugar ahora que había exteriorizado su pena ya no estaba segura de nada ¿y si, se había precipitado? ¿Si se hubiera quedado a hablar como Gerard se lo pidió? Porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor le pidió que hablaran… Pero estaba furiosa con él, al escucharlo hablar de sus planes le pareció escuchar a su padre planeando su vida sin siquiera preguntarle a ella si estaba de acuerdo o no, si era lo que ella en realidad quería o no, su mente se bloqueo y sobrevino el caos.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de ser testigos de la fuga de sus queridos y locos rebeldes, Martha, Patty y Gerard, Anie y Archie, volvieron a la fiesta, los 5 amigos estaban felices por haber logrado su objetivo de juntar a esos dos corazones indomables.

Archie y Anie se dispusieron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la velada, se pasaron la noche bailando y romanceando.

Martha bastante agotada por el trajín de los últimos días se fue a dormir satisfecha de haber logrado su objetivo.

Gerard y Patricia siguieron en la fiesta hasta que ella decidió retirarse a su cuarto repentinamente porque no se sentía bien, Gerard caballerosamente la escolto, Patty iba algo mareada por la champaña con la que habían brindado, justo en la intersección de pasillos Patty trastabillo y tropezó con su vestido el mago con audaz zancada la atrapo para que no cayera.

Patty parecía respirar con dificultad su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color y a sudar ligeramente, sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos y la introdujo en la primera habitación del pasillo, la recostó en la cama y Gerard al ver el estado de Patricia la volteo boca abajo desabotono el vestido violeta por la espalda, sin meditarlo mucho aflojo el ajustado corsé que ella llevaba a lo cual la chica sofocada tomo una gran bocanada de aire y el color volvió a sus mejillas.

-¿Estas mejor? -ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente- siento lo sucedido -dijo Gerard turbado ante la mitad del cuerpo de Patricia semidesnudo- te estabas asfixiando y… ¡me retiro! Mandare a alguien para que te ayude.

-¿En donde estamos? -dijo ella mirado alrededor sin reconocer aquel lugar.

-En la habitación principal

-¿En la habitación de Terry?

-No, en las habitaciones del dueño de la casa, me retiro…

-No te vayas… -Patty se levanto con algo de mareo y al ponerse de pie el liviano vestido cayo sin remedio deslizándose rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, ella se puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza, la tela del vestido era demasiado suave para quedarse en su lugar sin los botones, ella quedo en camisola con el corsé flojo, trato de cubrirse abrazándose a si misma no sabia que hacer, Gerard se acerco a ella y levanto el vestido como la cosa mas natural del mundo, aunque por dentro estaba sumamente agradecido por esa celestial imagen de Patricia en ropa interior.

Ella lo cogió tímidamente con sus manos, cubriéndose los pechos como podía, no se atrevía a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquel gesto tímido y virginal de Patty desquicio el corazón y el cuerpo del mago, la amaba y saberla un templo puro era una tentación difícil de sobre llevar.

El tomo su rostro y lo levanto ligeramente con su otra mano retiro los anteojos que para su sorpresa estaban empañados y la respiración de la chica era arrítmica, sonrío al ver que ella no hacia ningún intento por rechazarlo, sin poder contenerse mas la beso en los labios con lenta suavidad, con todo el autocontrol y ternura que sus deseos masculinos le permitían, sus manos no la tocaban seguía sosteniendo su mandíbula y las gafas.

Ella acepto el beso que también deseaba y sin poder oponerse por mas tiempo a los llamados de su corazón dejo caer el vestido nuevamente y se colgó del cuello del mago que asombrado no supo como reaccionar, ella al no sentir sobre su cuerpo las manos de Gerard le quito los anteojos y los arrojo al suelo volvió a prenderse de su cuello parándose de puntas y pegándole su cuerpo al mago cubierto solo por tan sutil tela en un intento por igualar su estatura.

Gerard no podía estar más feliz pero debía preguntarle, debía pedir su consentimiento ya que de no tenerlo tendría que detenerse inmediatamente

-Patricia ¿estas segura de que deseas estar conmigo? –dijo el entre los urgidos besos.

-Si -contesto la tímida chica que nunca había sido tan directa y contundente como ahora.

Gerard no pudo mas y la apretó contra su cuerpo, recorrió su espalda desnuda y aflojo con desesperación los últimos lazos de corsé, la dura y estrecha prenda femenina cedió al fin, una camisola de suave algodón y fina tira bordada cubrían el cuerpo de Patricia, esa suave tela lo separaba de la gloria.

Las mejillas de Patty están sonrojadas y sus ojos parecían un abismo sin fondo donde le gustaría perderse gustoso, no pudo pasar por alto la señal de la evidente excitación de su novia, los pezones empujaban atrevidamente el blanco lienzo que los cubría haciendo perder al mago la cabeza, la cordura quedo anulada.

Frente a ella comenzó a desnudarse con rapidez, boto el ostentoso y llamativo saco azul, las altas botas negras pero dejo la camisa desabotonada en su sitio, deseaba sentir las pequeñas manos de Patty despojándola de su cuerpo, el solo imaginarlo lo hizo estremecer, ella al ver que se detuvo, se acerco y como si leyera su mente con timidez puso sus manos sobre su pecho las deslizo con lentitud hacia los hombros por debajo de la camisa blanca del francés, deslizo los dedos con suavidad llevándosela entre ellos pasando por los hombros y los fuertes brazos del mago.

Patricia no imaginaba lo que ese sencillo toque provoco en el hombre, creyó que las manos de Patty eran fuego quemándole la piel su tacto tan suave con olor a violetas lo volvió loco.

Gerard tomo en brazos a Patricia y la recostó en la cama la duda y el temor lo asalto, ¿y si su audacia la atemorizaba? el era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra era conocedor de muchas teorías sobre las artes amatorias pero con Patricia ¿Cómo actuar?

El ansiaba arrancarle esa camisola que estorbaba a sus ojos y manos, quería mirarla desnuda recorrerla entera, besar cada rincón de su suave piel pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? seguramente la asustaría así que opto por respirar y calmarse, dejaría que Patty marcara el ritmo y el curso, no avanzaría mas allá de lo que ella no aceptara.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la mujer estaba totalmente dispuesta a entregarse pero no por eso abusaría de su condición de varón, estaba ansioso por mostrarle las muchas formas del amor y el placer físico pero eso seria después, hoy convertiría a Patricia en su mujer con la mayor delicadeza posible así que el primer reto que tuvo fue el que ella no aceptara despojarse de su camisola.

Sus manos tuvieron que conformarse con el cuerpo maduro de Patricia por debajo de la suave prenda, sus ojos estaban deseosos de devorar el cuerpo femenino pero esa noche no fue posible.

Al poco tiempo se hallaba sobre ella con sus cuerpos temblorosos por el deseo y la excitación el apenas pudo deshacerse del pantalón ya que ella no lo dejaba alejarse, Gerard podía percibir claramente como ella deseaba ser acariciada y besada, las caricias mas delicadas del mago arrancaban suaves y quedos jadeos de su boca.

Levanto la camisola hasta los muslos blancos de su amada separo con sus rodillas sus piernas algo tensas y bajo con sumo cuidado la ropa interior, se congratulo al ver la reacción de la chica quien no se oponía a sus delicados toques sino que al contrario su cuerpo respondía con deleite.

Rozo suavemente el vientre por debajo de la prenda y toco delicadamente el botón de rosa a punto de abrirse, estaba tibio, húmedo, palpitante, listo para recibirlo, jamás en su vida había sentido algo igual, su falo se endureció tremendamente y no pudo seguir siendo delicado.

-Patricia, mi pequeño botón de rosa, estas a punto de florecer…

-Gerard ámame, te lo ruego… -fue su ansiosa respuesta.

El se introdujo con decisión tomándola de los muslos y atrayéndola hacia el, ella convulsionaba al sentir el miembro viril que la penetraba, se apretó a su cuerpo por inercia y oscilo salvajemente las caderas haciendo que el mago con ese movimiento cayera encima de ella y la penetrara profundamente encajándose completamente en su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh! -fue el gemido placentero que salió de los labios de Patricia.

Era el momento decisivo Gerard creyó que la lastimaría por causa de su enorme anatomía en comparación al menudo cuerpo de Patricia, pero no fue así, sintió una barrera impedirle el paso pero con una fuerte embestida de su pelvis se adentro rompiendo al furtivo guardián que cedió casi inmediatamente, haciendo con ese movimiento que la castaña volviera a gemir de placer, ni una sola mueca de dolor o temor vio reflejado en el amado rostro, eso lo lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

-Patty, ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado el mago, aunque sentía vibrar a la chica no podía dejar de lado que ella era virgen y debía tratarla con sumo cuidado. Ella se aferro una vez mas a el haciéndolo sentir unas apretadas contracciones queriendo fundir su miembro, las caderas femeninas no pararon de moverse en contra de el, la conciencia del lugar donde estaban y de lo que sucedía tras la puerta quedo esfumada.

Gerard amo a Patricia sin ninguna clase de convencionalismos, que vistiera la camisola no lo detuvo para hacerla gozar del amor que el guardaba para ella, la hizo mujer como el ansiaba, con ardor y urgencia con deseo, con amor, se rindió ante el total abandono de Patty en sus brazos no podía estar mas que agradecido y orgulloso de que ella se entregaba de aquella manera porque confiaba ciegamente en el.

Grande fue su satisfacción al saberse correspondido porque Patty aun con manos inexpertas no se quedo atrás y acaricio la piel desnuda de la espalda masculina de los musculosos brazos y de tan duro abdomen que le nublaba la razón. La mezcla de ingenuidad y loco deseo que desprendía Patty lo desquiciaba, se controlo un poco y solo después de provocarle un merecido orgasmo, una deliciosa culminación a tan arrebatadas caricias, dio fin a sus días de desear hacer sentir mujer a su novia y marcar ese territorio virgen como propio vertiendo su semilla en el vientre maduro de Patricia en señal de que ella era y seria suya para siempre, así se mentalizo y así lo grito mientras ella recibía con una amplia sonrisa ese regalo de vida de su novio.

Recostada en su pecho con la camisola húmeda por el sudor y las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos, abrazados en la ancha cama se deleitaban acariciándose mutuamente la piel, Patty tenia el rostro pleno y el cabello completamente alborotado, Gerard lo jalaba suavemente pasándolo a travez de sus dedos, ambos en silencio querían entender lo que acababa de suceder.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Las Vegas -dijo el mago al fin, rompiendo el silencio con su voz tranquila- cuando termine la temporada iremos a Francia ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahh Patty! Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo… ya me lo imagino, viajar por todo el mundo tu ahí en el palco principal en cada nueva presentación, en cada nuevo show… ¡acaso no es maravilloso! Tú y yo juntos, conociendo gente, lugares exóticos, viajando, yo triunfando sobre el escenario y tú a mi lado…

Al escuchar aquello Patricia sintió un hueco enorme en el pecho, "acaso el pretendía decidir lo que seria de su vida de ahora en adelante por el simple hecho de que compartieron el lecho" -pensó ella y su pecho ardió de coraje, con la mente confundida y su inteligencia insultada, su entendimiento ya no pudo soportar mas.

-¿Y mi carrera? -Pregunto ella tratando de dar un último voto de confianza al mago.

-Mi querida Patty, no te hará falta trabajar, además estarás viajando conmigo, no vas a dejarme solo ¿o si? -contesto meloso el mago besando su frente.

-¡Yo no trabajo porque me haga falta! -dijo ella molesta irguiéndose del pecho del mago.

-No quise decir eso, solo que estaremos viajando constantemente que… -aquel comentario tomo por sorpresa a Gerard que nunca espero esa clase de respuesta, en su pecho se instalo un escalofrío atroz, presagio de un mal momento al escuchar el tono en que la dulce y tierna Patricia le hablo.

-¿Quieres que sea tu "compañera"?

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que quiero -dijo el con seguridad tratando de hablar con calma pero Patricia ya estaba alzando demasiado al voz y la forma en como pronuncio "tu compañera" le pareció una burla.

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Y lo que yo quiero? -Dijo Patricia levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Patricia tranquilízate, ven hablemos… -el trato de guardar la cordura ante el súbito cambio negativo de la castaña.

-¡No! Yo no nací para ser "compañera de alguien" -dijo ella con furia, esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Gerard quien por primera vez estaba con el corazón al descubierto completamente vulnerable al mostrarle a ella lo que nunca había mostrado a nadie mas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo el sentándose en la cama viendo como ella buscaba sus pertenencias, el escalofrío se volvió temor y Gerard tembló al ver como ese momento sublime se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Que no iré a ningún lugar ¡yo me regreso a Florida!

-Pero ¿por que?... creí que tú y yo, después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros estaríamos juntos… -dijo el completamente confundido,

-¡Pues creíste mal! -el mundo como lo conocía Gerard se desplomo, por primera vez en su vida había hecho el amor, había experimentado el nirvana en brazos de Patricia, llego hasta el por medio de las alas del amor y no por mera ardiente sexualidad que si bien se llegaba al mismo punto de éxtasis pensaba el, el viaje era completamente distinto y el resultado era aun mayor en satisfacción destruyendo sus propios paradigmas, por primera vez en su vida había hecho planes específicos incluyendo a una mujer en su vida y por primera vez era rechazado en el peor momento.

Por primera vez se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable, como si esa mujercita en camisola paseando por la habitación de un lado a otro furibunda le hubiera robado toda su energía vital, toda su seguridad y la hombría que exudaba siempre, estaba perdidamente enamorado se sentía ahora hecho añicos por las respuestas negativas y crueles de Patricia, se sentía débil y ese miedo desconocido para él lo hizo reaccionar de forma violenta para defender a su herido corazón.

-Patricia OBrien ¡entonces que fue todo esto! -dijo el molesto al no entender nada- ¿dije algo malo? ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera? ¡Porque definitivamente no entiendo nada! -Gerard trataba de controlarse, hacia muchísimo tiempo no sentía el furico arrebato del enojo que ya corría a toda velocidad por sus venas, haciéndolo presa de esa sensación agria, detestable que quema por dentro las venas a su rápido avance.

-¡Así es! ¡No entiendes nada! -al fin logro juntar su ropa y encontró sus anteojos en la oscuridad del cuarto, se dirigió a la puerta de caoba que dividía las dos piezas que formaban una sola.

-¡Patricia ven! ¡No te vayas! ¡Hablemos! -Patty se vuelve para encararlo, se queda muda y estática al admirar a Gerard que completamente desnudo se dirige hacia ella, se le planta enfrente impidiéndole que pueda avanzar mas, ella se queda paralizada mirándolo, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y ver a Gerard así caminando con tanta seguridad hacia ella, su cuerpo perfecto de Dios griego la hipnotizo, sin poderlo evitar lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mirando el bien torneado, firme y maduro cuerpo masculino, su boca salivo involuntariamente y una fuerte contracción en su vientre la hizo estremecer, el sin poner mucha atención al estado de aturdimiento de Patricia la tomo por los brazos

-¡Patricia yo te hice mi mujer y quiero que te quedes a mi lado! Que seas mi compañera… mí…

-¡Por cuanto tiempo! ¿Hasta que te canses de mí? -reacciono con mas violencia al sentir que su cuerpo la dominaba.

-No, no, ¿Por que dices eso?

-¡No soy la clase de mujer que baila al son que le toques! ¡Yo también tengo deseos, metas sueños y planes!

-¡Claro que si! Eso siempre lo eh sabido eres una mujer muy especial pero esta noche lo cambia todo Patty. –Gerard sintió que estaba a punto de perderla y bajo un poco la voz, la desesperación se estaban apoderando de él, al ver el odio y rencor en los castaños ojos de la mujer que amaba y lo peor de todo, no comprendía porque ahora ella le provocaba tanto daño.

-¡Para mi no ha cambiado nada! Solo una cosa.

-¿Cual?

- Que me decepcionaste…

Ella gira el picaporte y sin que Gerard pueda detenerla debido a su confusión total por la actitud de Patricia, sin oponerse mas la suelta y la deja ir, la puerta se cierra tras de ella y el mago da un frustrado puñetazo en la finísima madera haciendo vibrar la puerta y a Patricia entera.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Patty recuerda todo aquello con pena y deseo, por más que intenta borrar de su mente, los besos, las caricias atrevidas, las sensaciones que experimento y la imagen gloriosa del cuerpo desnudo de Gerard no puede alejarla ni un segundo de su memoria. Siente como su cuerpo reacciona con voluntad propia y la razón no lograra dominarlo, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y revivir una y otra vez esa noche en el paraíso de los brazos de Gerard antes del caos.

-Si le hubiera explicado… si tan solo él hubiera pedido mi opinión… me anulo tal como lo hizo Stear, tal como lo hizo mi padre… ¡y eso si que no!

¡Patricia OBrien no es ni será nunca esa clase de mujer! Aunque me este muriendo por ir a buscarlo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

* * *

**Cilenita preciosa muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras han sido un balsamo¡**

**Gracias por dejarme mensajito los atesoro un monton jejeje aunque no me dijiste que te parecio el capitulo anterior jejeje bueno a ver que te parece este, SALUDOS¡**

**A todos los lectores silentes animense a dejarme saber su opinion mil gracias por seguirme¡  
**


	27. Cap 26 NIRVANA

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**NIRVANA**

**Cap 26**

* * *

**Escalerilla del tren  
Destino: Greenville, Escocia.**

-Te digo un secreto -Terry se acerco hablándole al oído.

-Dime

-Me hubiera encantado que Eliza nos hubiera encontrado en las caballerizas la otra noche.

-¡Terry!

-jajajaja no te escandalices pecosa, seria una sopa de su propio chocolate, como una liberación, hace años con su mentira logro separarnos su veneno hizo que pensaran lo peor de ti y esa noche mientras amábamos desee que la puerta se abriera y nos encontrara, para que se muriera del coraje al no lograr su objetivo de separarnos, para que ahora si hable de nosotros con justificada razón, si es que se atrevía la muy…

-Se lo que quieres decir, te digo otro secreto -Candy se acerco al oído de su esposo y el se inclino un poco hacia ella para escuchar mejor, el sonido de la locomotora irrumpió el intercambio de confesiones al arribar a la estación de Greenville la tranquila aldea escocesa que tantos recuerdos hermosos les traía.

-Cuéntame

-Yo también desee lo mismo…

Los dos sonrieron con complicidad, el haber vivido esa experiencia hacia dos días atrás en el colegio, había sido efectivamente una liberación de sus demonios, de sus temores del presente que tenían una raíz muy profunda en el pasado, ya podían hablar de lo sucedido sin que les causara dolor o pesar, incluso podían mofarse de Eliza que tanto se esforzó por separarlos y lo único que logro fue hacerlos que se amaran con mas fuerza.

Su abrupta intervención en una relación en un sentimiento que apenas estaba madurando hizo que en lugar de destruirse se agigantara de forma increíble uniendo a Candy y a Terry aun mas, incluso mas allá de lo que ellos mismos pudieron imaginarse.

Llegaron a la Villa Grandchester por la tarde, la noticia de que Marck estaba a punto de casarse o eso pretendía les sorprendió, el chico había seguido la tradición de su padre confeccionar los tradicionales Kilt escoceses, le iba bastante bien su trabajo era de calidad reconocido en todo el pueblo, él y su madre ya mayor seguían ocupando la casita de servicio en la villa Grandchester.

-Sres. Grandchester bienvenidos

-Por favor Señora Wilkins llámeme Candy, solo Candy.

-¡Claro que no Señora! Ahora usted es la dueña de esta casa, aunque siempre supe que así seria -dijo la madura mujer guiñando un ojo- se tardaron los Señores en venir a visitar la Villa.

Terry y Candy sonrieron apenados, si supiera la buena mujer que estaban recién casados y que venían a pasar su luna de miel a este lugar tan emblemático para ellos.

-¡Terry! ¡Hermano!

-¡Marck! ¡Chamaco atolondrado! ¡No seas llevado con el patrón! -lo reprendió severamente su madre dándole unos coscorrones que aunque era alto su madre para disminuir la distancia lo jalo de una oreja.

-¡Auch madre! Duele -se sobo la cabeza el espigado joven.

-No se preocupe Señora, Marck y yo somos como hermanos ¿no es así? -dijo Terry abrazándolo apretadamente con alegría y efusividad palmearon sus espaldas, el típico saludo masculino.

-¡Valiente hermano que no volvió en casi 6 años!

-¡Marck! -su madre volvió a jalarlo de la oreja

-¡Auch madre! No, no, de la patilla nooooo -Todos reían al ver las graciosas muecas de dolor del espigado pelirrojo que aun conservaba algunas pecas en su rostro.

-En unos momentos mas les serviré la cena, deben venir hambrientos pero pasen, pasen a la casa, la tarde esta enfriando.

Entraron los recién casados en la enorme mansión y el aire fresco con olor a viejo a Historia a humedad que provenía de dentro estremeció a Candy, volver a pisar aquel lugar después de 5 años le producía la misma sensación de mariposas en el estomago que sintió tiempo atrás.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras solo en el fondo se apreciaba una luz amarilla, Terry cerro la gran puerta principal, la cargo en brazos subió la escalera y la llevo hasta allí, al entrar en la salita aquella donde alguna vez estuvieran juntos, Candy no pudo contener las lagrimas había velas iluminando el lugar, el ocaso estaba aletargado haciendo una gran pausa para esperar a que entraran en la habitación, se filtraban por las cortinas los últimos rayos dando un encantador tono dorado, rojizo y anaranjado a la habitación, olía a narcisos frescos, Terry había pedido a los Wilkins que llenaran de flores el lugar para recibirlos.

La madre de Marck siendo vieja y sabia comprendió lo que significaba para ellos volver a la villa pero ahora como esposos, esos jovencitos que alguna vez en su primera juventud ella y su hijo fueron testigos de cómo se habían enamorado en los valles escoceses prepararon para el matrimonio Grandchester un cálido y romántico recibimiento, había pétalos regados por todo el lugar, ramos de narcisos esparcidos en jarrones en cada mesa, ventana de la sala y sobre la chimenea que aun no estaba encendida para no marchitar el aromático obsequio de bienvenida.

El camino de pétalos los llevo hasta la habitación, estaba llena de narcisos por doquier, el aroma que despedían era delicioso, la ancha cama cubierta por edredones tejidos de lana blanquísima como la nieve ribeteado de encajes que rosaban la alfombra estaba rociada con pétalos amarillos, en el centro un par de esas bellas flores símbolo de Cambridge atados con un listón dorado, Candy sonrió la reina Elizabeth le dijo el significado de tan bellas y delicadas flores, "Nuevos comienzos" no había alegoría mas perfecta para su amor.

Candy y Terry se miraron, la bajo y fue a encender la chimenea, la noche tendía su oscuro manto el edificio era húmedo y frio.

Encendió primero el fuego en la recamara y en seguida fue a encender la chimenea de la salita de estar, Candy paseaba alrededor oliendo las flores recordando cada rincón de aquel lugar.

-Terry

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Esta es tu habitación ¿no es así?

-Si ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Hasta ahora estoy notando el porque Eliza estaba furiosa.

-¿A si? ¿Por que? -dijo el con malicia pegándose a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, sabia a lo que Candy se refería.

-Porque esta no es la sala principal de la casa como yo creí hace años, si no que es la salita de estar de tu habitación, lograste confundirme al llevarme por tantos pasillos oscuros queriendo asustarme -dijo ella estremeciéndose al sentir en su espalda el pecho tibio de su amado- Los nobles viven a lo grande y al mencionar "mis habitaciones" lo hacen de forma literal.

-Perdóname Candy, tienes razón; te traje a mi cuarto en aquella ocasión no por malicia ni por faltarte al respeto, aunque no creo que hayas tenido algún problema con eso tu no salías del cuarto de tus queridos primos allá en el colegio jajajajaja ¿verdad mona pecas? -se mofo el y ella sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus correrías y travesuras del pasado- jamás imagine que Eliza entrara a mi casa sin permiso.

- Eliza haría eso y más ¡oye! ¿Acaso estabas celoso de mis primos? -Terry hundió la cabeza en los rizos de la rubia y aspiro muy hondo.

-Si, no tengo porque negarlo pecosa, el tiempo a pasado afortunadamente ahora se que tu desde entonces eras mía… -le dio un beso en la mejilla- y por tu querida prima lejana… ¡se de lo que es capaz esa arpía! -el la hizo voltear y quedaron frente a frente- Candy te traje hasta aquí porque la otra parte de la casa estaba sucia y descuidada, además ni yo mismo había puesto un pie ahí hasta que te traje a la Villa y tuvimos nuestras clases de piano, le pedí a la madre de Marck que se hiciera cargo de mi habitación, la biblioteca el cuarto de musica y la cocina, ningún otro lugar de la casa merecía mas atención la Señora Wilkins era mayor para encomendarle tanto trabajo inútil a ella sola no imagine tener visitas, ni la tuya, ni la de mi madre, sin embargo las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida estuvieron aquí, en mi lugar mas intimo, mi alcoba.

-¿Por eso estaba aquí la bata de tu madre?

-Si, pasamos juntos la noche, además pecas quería tener de recuerdo que estuviste aquí en mi casa en mi alcoba, quería tener tu esencia a rosas atrapada el mayor tiempo posible para recordarte, por eso te pedí que te quedaras ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, para ver juntos el amanecer… -dijo ella con un suspiro

-No quería incomodarte, ni pretendía nada ofensivo ni malo contigo, ¡sino todo lo contrario! -dijo el con una maliciosa sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Terry no juegues! -ella le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro a lo cual el rio encantadoramente logrando arrancarle una linda sonrisa a su esposa borrando el gesto fingido de molestia que tenia en el rostro.

-Jajajajajaja pecosa ¡pero si es la verdad! no iba a ofenderte, lo que quería era besarte, besarte hasta hincharte los labios, esos labios rosados que me hipnotizaban y me volvían loco quería abrazarte y verte acurrucada en mi pecho, allí frente a la hoguera, no sabes como me odie cuando te di la bata de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que era la excusa perfecta para tenerte en mis brazos y calentarte pecosa, pero mi instinto protector hacia ti pudo mas y no resistí verte temblando de frio, no deseaba que te enfermaras solo por mi deseo de tenerte cerca, de todas formas con bata o sin bata podría abrazarte y cuando al fin reuní el valor para acercarme a ti, la imbécil de Eliza arruino todo.

¡No sabes como ardió mi sangre cuando te lastimo el rostro! no se como pude contenerme y no olvidar que soy un caballero -dijo con los puños crispados, Candy podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo al recordar aquello- ¡Debi sacarla a patadas de mi casa! -dijo el con evidente molestia- estaba tan cerca de tenerte en mis brazos, de probar esa boquita tuya ¡pero la arpía esa volvió a interferir! -Candy podía notar el enojo de Terry, se propuso como lo habían hecho en el colegio cambiar los momentos amargos por momentos dignos de volver a recordar.

-Terry ahora estamos solos, no habrá mas Eliza esta vez, nos quedaremos despiertos hasta ver el amanecer.

-No juegues con mi cordura, pecosa; aquí no hay a donde correr afuera de esa puerta hay solo polvo y los fantasmas de viejos parientes –dijo el apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Y quien dijo que quería huir? Si lo que mas deseo es estar a tu lado, pegadita a ti -Terry sonrió complacido, le encantaba la desfachatez y naturalidad de su esposa, siempre fantaseo en, como se comportaría Candy en la intimidad, sabia que ella era rebelde e inquieta, una chica que iba por naturaleza en contra de de lo establecido viviendo bajo su propio criterio, la imaginaba a su lado amando al desnudo con ardor y no bajo las sabanas con pena o vergüenza.

Aunque en su primera vez si hubo manta de por medio solo sirvió para hacer mas suave el lecho nupcial de heno y para después de amarse cobijarlos del frio de la madrugada.

En esa noche mágica aprecio a media luz el cuerpo de su esposa pero hoy nada lo detendría de conocerlo y explorarlo a su antojo a plena luz, ansiaba que ella conociera el suyo quería hacer realidad sus fantasías donde sin ningún tipo de velo o mojigatería lo acariciaba y besaba hasta volverlo loco, eso estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Cómo te sientes? No tienes molestias por… la primera vez.

-No, solo un poco el primer día, fue soportable pero ya desapareció por completo -dijo ella con algo de pena.

El trato directo, tan intimo entre los dos que rebasaba por mucho lo que se decía "conveniente" era algo nuevo, el llevarlo a cabo era excitante y al mismo tiempo inquietante para Candy, trataba de actuar naturalmente después de todo fue lo que deseo por 5 largos años. Por el contrario Terry hacia gala de su desfachatez como siempre, poniéndola a veces en serios aprietos pero ella aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba.

-Eso me agrada, -dijo el sin poder ocultar su emoción- entonces ¿que dices? nos ponemos cómodos Lady Grandchester, esta noche será muy especial.

-Ya lo creo -susurro ella besándolo, estremeciéndose al sentir esa chispa electrizante de solo imaginar lo que vendría- Iré a cambiarme.

-Candy quiero pedirte algo pero no se si deba, no sé si sea demasiado pronto…

-Solo dilo

-Es que, es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y…

-Terrence somos esposos, soy tu mujer nada de secretos, sea lo que sea, si es algo malo o inusual yo tratare de entender.

-No, No, Por supuesto que no es nada malo, es solo que…

-Vamos dilo ¡dilo ya! -le urgió con dulzura.

-Esta bien -tomo aire y suspiro profundamente- quiero pedirte que… quiero… deseo verte desnuda… -Candy lo miro y en sus ojos tornasol había una mezcla de ruego, angustia y deseo- Se que tal vez es demasiado pronto para… perdóname si fui muy atrevido.

-Terry… -Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos- hemos vivido demasiado tiempo separados hemos sufrido ya suficiente, derrame muchas lagrimas demasiadas por estar lejos de ti, escúchame quiero aprender todo lo bello del amor físico contigo, quiero que me enseñes a amarte como quieres ser amado, quiero complacerte y ser la esposa que tanto deseas porque eso me hará muy feliz, por favor no temas nunca decirme lo que tu corazón anhela, solo te pido una cosa, que vayamos paso a paso, lento, ya no hay prisa, somos esposos y disfrutaremos de nuestro amor en todas sus dimensiones exploraremos juntos nuestra sexualidad hasta acoplarnos perfectamente en ese sentido -dijo ella melosamente a lo que el asintió dándole la razón, se sorprendió a si misma de sus propias palabras, no se arrepintió de decirlo era solamente la verdad.

-Entonces…

-Entonces querido esposo quizá hoy tengas suerte, si se porta bien Señor Grandchester y me da un buen motivo quizás se le conceda su deseo -dijo ella sonriendo y corrió como una niña a esconderse en la habitación, encerrándose en el tocador.

-Pecosa ladina con que quieres un incentivo ¡pues lo tendrás! -dijo el con reto al verse sorprendido ante el arrebato casi infantil de Candy de salir huyendo.

Al poco rato salió ella a la habitación no había ningún ruido, en el vestidor de Terry se veía una luz bajo la puerta, ella cubierta por su bata de felpa color rosa salió a la salita, vio complacida que su esposo había preparado una especie de nido de amor, un lugar acogedor frente a la chimenea, exactamente donde habían estado juntos en el pasado.

Formo un círculo con pétalos, en el centro sobre la alfombra había mullidas colchas blancas y un sinfín de cojines como una escena de las mil y un noches. Se sentó en el sillón a admirar aquella escena romántica frente al nidito que se antojaba bastante tibio y acogedor. Estaba feliz de sentirse tan amada por Terry. Cada cosa que el decía o hacia le enternecía, conocer esta faceta romántica de Terry le encantaba; quien pensaría que ese actor arrogante y a veces explosivo con ella se volvía el ser mas tierno, encantador, romántico, embriagadoramente sensual, una combinación muy peligrosa para caer perdidamente en sus brazos, enamorada sin remedio.

Al fin Terry salió de la recamara cerrando las puertas de doble hoja tras él para guardar el calor de la chimenea, venia enfundado en una bata color azul muy oscuro y con una pijama blanca a rayas, calzaba unas pantuflas acogedoras se acerco lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, a Candy le pareció irresistible la imagen de su esposo en ropa de cama, nunca lo había visto así y con esa pose que lo caracterizaba en sus días de colegio, la volvía loca.

Terry sonrío al ver que tenia toda la atención de su esposa, le extendió la mano y entraron los dos en el circulo de pétalos con los pies descalzos, la hoguera ardía y el lugar estaba cálido, él con lentitud recorrió el rostro de su mujer acariciando sus rizos dorados esparcidos por su espalda, la beso suavemente mientras ella no dejaba de lanzar suspiros, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Me dijiste que para cumplir mi deseo necesitabas un incentivo, pecosa.

-Si -contesto ella muy quedo.

-Siéntate

Ella se sentó tímidamente en el suelo del saloncito sobre un gran cojín, cuidando que su bata no se abriera, lo vio alejarse unos pasos y se detuvo frente a ella, desanudo el cordón que sujetaba la mullida bata y Candy se quedo admirando a Terry que no llevaba la camisa del pijama tenia el torso desnudo, un escalofrío la recorrió entera, era verdad que ella había sido su mujer hace dos noches que habían hecho el amor pero la primera vez no pudo admirar a detalle el cuerpo de su esposo, solo lo sintió.

Ahora entendía la petición de Terry, se pregunto si al verla desnuda él sentiría un delicioso palpitar en el vientre, uno que a ella le provocaba apretar músculos en su entre pierna que ni siquiera sabia que poseyera, hasta que Terry entro nuevamente en su vida. Se pregunto, si el sentiría los mismos temblores, la misma electricidad recorrerle la piel erizándola, se preguntaba si la simple visión de su cuerpo desnudo le iba a provocar lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, si era así, entonces aquello seria una locura, una deliciosa locura.

Terry al ver como la respiración de su esposa se alteraba y como ella trataba inútilmente de contenerla jalo las cintas que sujetaban su pijama, no dejaba de ver a los ojos a su mujer en un instante la prenda de suave franela resbalo ligeramente por sus piernas hasta encontrar destino final a sus pies.

La boca de Candy sus ojos y todo su cuerpo en conjunto no pudo disimular la admiración por la visión que tenia enfrente, el perfecto bello y amado cuerpo en cueros de su esposo, no pudo evitarlo y bajo su vista hasta detenerse en un punto fijo un poco mas abajo de su sexy ombligo, sus pupilas verdes se llenaron de tan maravillosa imagen.

Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo humano desnudo por su profesión pero jamás experimento este aturdimiento mezcla de delicioso mareo y ansias locas que la virilidad expuesta de Terry le provoco, ya lo había sentido fue ese cuerpo el que la hizo sentir mujer por primera vez pero esto que estaba sintiendo ahora era algo nuevo y trepidante, era devorar con los ojos la figura hermosa que estaba frente a ella no sabia por que motivo o razón deseaba fervientemente acariciar, besar, chupar y morder con frenesí aquel cuerpo que se antojaba tan apetitoso e irresistiblemente delicioso, restregarse contra él para sentir su calor.

Creyó que estaba volviéndose loca al pensar en Terry como la golosina mas exquisita jamás creada y que ella, era la afortunada que iba a degustarla hasta hartarse de tan azucarado manjar, sonrío apenada ante aquel pensamiento definitivamente era una definición muy cercana a la realidad, los besos de Terry eran dulce miel y su cuerpo parecía ser de un suave y cremoso tacto que se antojaba batirlo con las manos sin cansancio hasta llevarlo a punto de turrón y una vez listo quería sentirlo derramándose entre sus manos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pero que estoy pensando! -Se turbo al imaginar aquello, tenia la vista aun clavada en aquel recóndito lugar al que solo ella tendría de hoy en adelante acceso, no quería mirar a los ojos a Terry podía sentir su maldita sonrisa endiablada al verla en aquel estado, cerro sus ojos pero la imagen seguía ahí haciendo que su cuerpo se alterara cada vez mas ¿que otros sabores descubriría hoy en el cuerpo Terry? No lo sabia, pero estaba segura que como hacia dos noches quedaría gratamente complacida.

Candy recobro la cordura un momento y pensó que esto era un juego que dos podían jugar, Terry tan malcriado y descarado como siempre disfrutaba alterarla de aquella forma ella podía hacer lo mismo, no sabia a donde llevaría aquello mas bien si lo sabia y le asustaba, le asustaba la idea de que aquello resultara tan bello e inolvidable que se volvería una mujer loca, loca de deseo por su esposo pero inmensamente feliz, entonces ¿cual era el problema? ¿Que no es actitud correcta en una dama?

-Primero que ser dama soy mujer y amo a este hombre arrogante, impulsivo y tremendamente sexy que me vuelve loca. –se repitió para si misma.

Despojándose de la pena y clichés que hasta ahora solo le habían traído infelicidad, acordó consigo misma hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, conducirse según su cuerpo la guiara, estaba con Terry con el amor de su vida y sabia que el antes que cualquier cosa la cuidaría, no había entonces nada que temer, si no mucho que disfrutar, descubrir como es el paraíso aquí en la tierra entre sus brazos.

Sin ocultar su admiración, suspirando hondamente recorrió lentamente con su oscurecida mirada el cuerpo desnudo frente a ella -Terry estaba un poco preocupado por el silencio de Candy y como ella bajo su rostro y cerro los ojos unos segundos supuso que estaba luchando contra su educación de dama de buenos principios, lo que el pretendía hacer de seducirla y erotizarla hasta el grado de excitarla eran cosas que no se permiten las "damas de buena cuna y perfecta educación" se pregunto si hacia lo correcto al llevarla tan rápido al terreno que el ansiaba, estaba loco por hacerlo simplemente ir lento era muy difícil, iba a hablar sobre el particular cuando ella abrió nuevamente sus ojos, no dijo nada solo espero a su reacción ya que al principio el estaba seguro de haber logrado el efecto deseado.

Lo que mas fascino a Candy en su recorrido por el Atlas del cuerpo de Terry, lo que la hizo sentir una finísima humedad entre sus piernas y una desesperada urgencia por tocar lo que miraba, era sin duda su hombría en total erección, arrogantemente bello como su dueño, aquel falo duro parecía hipnotizarla invitándola a acercarse, provocando que ella se mordiera los labios y se pusiera de pie sumida en un estado insolente que Terry nunca había visto en nadie ni en las expertas en el arte de provocar placer, ver ese gesto en el rostro de Candy lo turbo un segundo parecía hipnotizada con un gesto de afrenta en la mirada.

El solo hecho de observar lo que provoco en su mujer hizo que su propia excitación volviera con mas fuerza y su miembro se alzara endureciéndose aun mas ante el detallado escrutinio de su esposa que no dejaba de devorar con los ojos su miembro, por primera vez en su vida la mirada oscura de Candy y su actitud de deseo total hacia el lo intimido, sintió la atracción que el ejercía sobre ella por segundos pensó que ella se le echaría encima y se estremeció, después de ese delicioso escalofrío que le erizo la piel un goce tremendo lo lleno de orgullo al saber lo que había provocado en Candy sin roces ni palabras había logrado llevarla a un terreno puramente físico, su ardiente e insolente mirada lo encendía haciendo que el intercambio de seducción mutua fuera completado.

Ella de pie subió ahora su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él que seguía sonriendo con esa mueca de malicia y excitación en su complacido rostro, ella ya perdida en el bosque nocturno del deseo, desato el nudo de su bata lo hizo lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a Terry se le borro la sonrisa.

-Deseo concedido…

Desabrocho la cinta y la pesada bata se abrió ligeramente, las pupilas de Terry se dilataron al ver que bajo la enorme bata no había absolutamente nada mas que la blanca piel de su mujer, ella con la prenda abierta mostrándole la cuenca que se formaba entre sus pechos ya maduros asomaba también el blanco abdomen y un pequeñito ombligo coronando un vientre ligeramente sobresaliente, siguiendo la sutil curva hacia el sur el monte donde hacia dos noches se perdió lo saludaba anhelante dándole nuevamente la bienvenida.

Candy sin poder resistirse ni un minuto mas a la atracción que le producía el cuerpo de su esposo se pego a él como si la fuerza de un imán los atrajera sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, los polos opuestos se atraen irremediablemente.

Terry la tomo por los brazos y deslizo la bata por sus hombros, esta quedo atorada en sus antebrazos pues ella lo tomo por la cintura, subió lentamente por los costados bien delineados de su esposo y acaricio su pecho lo recorrió con sus dedos con la suave curva de sus uñas estremeciéndolo entero, las caderas chocaron una contra otra al fin cuando la pego con fuerza contra si mismo, ella se prendió de su cuello, sus cuerpos unidos desnudos y ardientes buscaron su contraparte.

El bajo su mano derecha y subió el suave muslo de su mujer a su cadera provocando que ella se arqueara y gimiera ahogadamente cuando el pene la rozo quedando a una embestida de poseerla ahí mismo en medio de la sala de estar, ella jadeaba con dulzura abandonada a los deseos de su esposo ahora su mente no podía decidir si aquello estaba bien o mal pero de lo único que estaba segura era que adoraba la forma en como Terry la sometía haciéndola incapaz de negarle nada.

Su cadera denotaba la necesidad de sentirlo, el suave meneo femenino era muy quedo pero aun así el podía sentir el palpitar en su sexo llamándolo, esa era la gloria para él; la inclino un poco mas sin dejar de besarla, ella estaba totalmente rendida y dispuesta para lo que el quisiera hacer Terry lo sabia muy bien, apretó con su mano el suave muslo pegándola mas, estaba a punto de empujar su pelvis hacia el paraíso cuando unos golpes en la puerta hizo que se separaran intempestivamente.

Totalmente sorprendidos asustados y excitados se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta, ninguno se aseguro de haberle puesto la llave, se quedaron inmóviles creyendo que los descubrirían en esa intima situación, completamente desnudos. Los golpes en la puerta se escucharon nuevamente.

-¿Si? -fue lo único que atino a decir Candy mientras trataba de subirse la bata a toda prisa.

-Señora Grandchester buenas noches, les traigo la cena ¿Puedo pasar? -los excitados amantes se miraron frustrados por la interrupción en el peor momento.

-Un momento por favor -Terry hizo una mueca de molestia mientras Candy acomodaba bien su bata y la ataba, el camino hacia la alcoba pero estaba cerrada por mas que jalaba y empujaba la puerta no se abría.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde diablos esta la llave? -dijo el caminando de un lado a otro desnudo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Un momento por favor Señora Wilkins -dijo Candy tratando de contener la risa, veía a su esposo buscar un escondite se refugio detrás de la chimenea.

-Terry -susurro- desde aquí puedo verte.

-¿Donde demonios me escondo? -dijo el alterado al ver las risillas burlonas de Candy. Se recostó en el sillón para ver si el amplio respaldo lograba cubrirlo.

-Terry se te ven los pies -dijo ella tratando de no reír.

Por ultimo fue a ocultarse tras el cortinaje pero bajo los pesados y gruesos damascos sus pies desnudos seguían delatándolo.

-Terry…

-¡Ya se que se me ven los pies!

-No cariño es otra cosa a la altura de tu ingle lo que se nota -dijo ella sin poder contener la risa.

Aunque Candy no lo vio, Terry no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo y con ambas manos mantuvo quieta su dura y elevada virilidad que no había disminuido ni un ápice, Candy al notar que esa protuberancia tras la cortina ya no se notaba tanto, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches Sra. Wilkins, permítame… -Candy intento quitarle la charola a la buena mujer.

-De ninguna manera My Lady yo la llevare -sin esperar reacción o respuesta se introdujo en la sala y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Y el Señor Grandchester? -pregunto la mujer con inocencia.

-El esta… en un momento vendrá, esta ocupado… atendiendo… un asunto muy grande ¡digo! ¡Importante! -corrigió Candy inmediatamente totalmente sonrojada. Terry desde su escondite parado de puntas se mordió los labios para no soltar la carcajada.

La mujer mayor la mira sin entender sus palabras con naturalidad recorre con la vista la habitación, cobijas sobre el suelo, cojines mullidos, chimenea encendida, velas dando un aire romántico al ambiente y ropa regada cerca del sillón, la señora de la casa en bata y sin haber cenado aun.

Candy comprendió la impresión de la mujer no podía engañarla, ella también fue joven y amante esposa alguna vez. Antes de que Candy diera alguna justificación para esa escena poco inusual, una voz masculina se escucho al frente de la propiedad.

-¿Terry? ¡Terryyy! ¿Eres tú? ¡Terryyy! ¡Terry hermano! ¿Acaso juegas a las escondidas?

-¡Trágame tierra! -vocifero por lo bajo Terry al ser descubierto por Marck quien venia entrando a la propiedad, el chico percibió una silueta en el ventanal como la iluminación era muy sutil solo veía el contorno negro que se dibujaba tras la ventana, Terry rogaba porque no se notara que estaba desnudo, agradeció que afuera de la mansión las luces no estaban encendidas, además el frio traspasando el vidrio lo estaba helando y sin poder evitarlo estornudo muy fuerte.

-¡Achuuuu! -Las cortinas se movieron irremediablemente.

-¡Oh Señora Lo siento! Creo que debí esperar a que me llamaran, no quise interrumpir, discúlpeme -dijo la mujer entendiendo perfectamente la situación totalmente apenada.

-No se preocupe Señora Wilkins no es nada pero creo que tiene razón, yo la llamaré cuando la necesite.

-Estoy tan apenada -se disculpo la mujer totalmente roja al haber interrumpido a los patrones en un momento tan intimo.

-Señora. Wilkins Terry y yo estamos recién casados y… -le explico Candy para que quedara claro la situación y evitar otro bochornoso momento.

-Están de luna de miel.

-Si -dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

-Ahora entiendo el rostro de felicidad de los patrones, no los interrumpo mas que pase buenas noches y a usted también señor Grandchester.

-Gracias señora Wilkins -contesto Terry derrotado al estar al descubierto.

La puerta se cerró y Candy paso el cerrojo, Terry al fin salió de su escondite totalmente rojo de la vergüenza por haber sido pillado. Escucho las voces de los Wilkins afuera en el jardín.

-¡Vamos Mark! no debemos molestar.

-Pero mamá

-¡Pero nada! los Señores están ocupados y no debes interrumpirlos.

Las voces fueron desapareciendo y Terry volvió a estornudar y a estremecerse de frio.

-Ven amor, acércate -dijo ella entre risillas traviesas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso pecosa? Que la Señora Wilkins nos pillara infraganti, que Marck me viera el trasero o que mi pene traspasara las cortinas.

-jajajajajaja no cariño, lo gracioso es que hiciste circo maroma y teatro, nunca te diste cuenta que yo te ofrecía tu bata, el ponértela habría resuelto todo.

Terry rio con ella como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían, cuando al fin se cansaron de reír a pierna suelta de la situación embarazosa que protagonizaron volvieron a mirarse, estaban sentados frente a la chimenea nuevamente abrazados, calentándose mutuamente. Al verse a los ojos las risas desaparecieron, Terry abrió su bata azul y la dejo caer de sus hombros rápidamente desato los cordeles que sujetaban en su sitio la bata de Candice y la abrió develando el cuerpo de su mujer, la tomo por la cintura por debajo de la bata y la atrajo hacia el que estaba hincado frente a ella, la pego a su cuerpo desnudo y la beso en el cuello, ella cerro los ojos, era tiempo de reanudar lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

-¿Pusiste el cerrojo? No quiero mas interrupciones ni sorpresitas, esta vez no fue Eliza sino la madre de Mark.

-Si, asegure la puerta…. –contesto ella con los sentidos nublados ante las caricias de su esposo.

-Entonces mujer ¡estas en mi poder! Y nada va a salvarte de mi… -dijo el apretándola con fuerza y besándola apasionadamente invadiendo por completo su boca. Terry bajo sus manos a los glúteos femeninos los apretó con fuerza haciéndola jadear, bajo lentamente las manos por su derriere tomo los muslos con fuerza pegando el cuerpo de Candy al de el al instante, se sentó sobre sus piernas y la atrajo separando sus muslos sentándola sobre su regazo, ella ante el brusco movimiento se aferro a su cuello y dejo que el la acomodara como deseaba, Terry seguía apretando sus muslos haciendo que ambos sexos rozaran sutilmente ante la cercanía. Candy ya no podía pensar en nada más.

-Por favor ámame, no me tengas clemencia, ni piedad… -dijo ella excitada mirándole a los ojos perdiéndose en el azul profundo de esos zafiros que amaba.

-Candy no me provoques más…

-No lo hago, digo lo que siento…

-¡Me estas provocando mujer!

-¿Y que harás al respecto? -contesto ella fuera de si, embriagada de el delicioso morbo al que estaba expuesta, el ver a Terry desnudo su actitud desenfadada el que los atraparan en un momento tan intimo en lugar de contrarrestar la excitación parecía que había sucedido todo lo contrario.

-¿Quieres saberlo? -dijo el aun mas enardecido ante las respuestas de su fierecilla desfachatada.

-Si, quiero conocer tu forma fiera e intempestiva de amar.

-¿Estas segura pecosa? -pregunto el aun incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, ardía en deseos de mostrarle a Candy como es que iba a adorarla y mostrarle como quería ser acariciado.

-Tan segura como que te amo

-¡Dilo otra vez!

-Te amo Terrence, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida -contesto ella entre besos ansiosos y profundos, lo beso como su boca le exigía mordió los labios del hombre mientras el la estrujaba con fuerza, Terry no necesitaba mas permiso que aquel.

Con la fuerza que caracteriza al genero masculino hundió a su mujer en su virilidad arrancándole un fuerte y erótico gemido, esa noche no hubo restricciones, ni prohibiciones, Terry amo a Candy como siempre soñó que lo haría, con todo el deseo y ardor de su alma enamorada fue cuidadoso de no lastimarla, de no asustarla, era demasiado pronto aun para querer beberse todo el embriagante y dulce licor de un solo trago, la acaricio bastante por cada rincón de su cuerpo para mantener la excitación al máximo nivel.

La beso en los labios sin fin, chupo su piel hasta hartarse, la hizo suya de todas las formas que se le antojaron, posiciono las piernas femeninas en todas las formas que pudo pensar, las abrió completamente, las doblo, las encajo en su cadera y sobre sus hombros, incluso lamio los pequeños dedos de sus pies mientras la penetraba suavemente, el estar siempre encima de ella en total dominio de su cuerpo, el escuchar los jadeos interminables de la boca amada, la satisfacción y el rostro pleno de Candy era su mejor paga, el saber que lo que hacia era del total agrado de su mujer lo motivaba a subir un escalón a la vez y otro y otro mas.

Lo mejor vino después y sin que el lo esperara, al menos no en esa ocasión, ya avanzada la noche después de un relax de tan fiero encuentro, recostados frente a la chimenea acariciándose mutuamente Candy invadida aun por una fuerza extraña que la mantenía narcotizada, empezó a acariciar el pecho de su esposo con mas vehemencia, las caricias tiernas y suaves se convirtieron en pequeños choques eléctricos cuando ella comenzó a besar su torso, Candy atraída por ese pequeño nudo oscuro, firme, sin meditarlo mucho paso su lengua por la tetilla izquierda de Terry haciendo que el vibrara ante el húmedo y tibio roce lanzando un suave jadeo, cerro los ojos se quedo inmóvil no hizo nada por cohibirla.

Candy mordió sus labios pues sabia que aquella caricia le había gustado, el tocar con la lengua esa parte de su cuerpo fue muy excitante rozo el otro nudo mas alejado con la yema de sus dedos muy suavemente, el cuerpo del joven se tenso e inmediatamente una suave succión lo hizo convulsionar y mirar sorprendido como Candy con sus dulces labios lo estaba probando. Sus ojos se encontraron y la bruma erótica volvió a esparcirse a su alrededor.

Ella no permitió que el se irguiera, con las manos sobre su pecho lo mantuvo quieto mientras por si misma comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que el hombre despertara de su sopor con una fuerza inusitada, Terry por un minuto temió de si mismo la reacción de su cuerpo al ver que la chica no se detendría, iba bajando cada vez mas la manta, mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro húmedo por su abdomen, creyó que enloquecería de felicidad, de gozo, cuantas veces fantaseo ver a Candy haciendo por voluntad propia aquello, cuantas veces se hundió en la desesperación creyendo que eso seria imposible y ahora su cuerpo parecía elevarse ante el simple toque de sus manos, ante la tibia humedad de su boca repartiendo besos por todo su torso desnudo.

El con lentitud retiro toda la colcha que cubría su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente al descubierto cuando Candy besaba alrededor de su ombligo, desde que lo vio por primera vez tuvo la tentación de morder ese huequillo sexy que la llamaba como abeja a la miel. Candy al ver como el cuerpo de su esposo estaba afectado por las caricias de ella y ver tan cerca la virilidad expuesta de Terry levanto el rostro y lo miro sorprendida, sabia que el le estaba haciendo una petición y sabia que también no se atrevía a expresarlo con palabras, al mismo tiempo deseaba y le asustaba la idea de tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo que parecía hipnotizarla y encendía su vientre de solo mirar su amplia longitud.

Acomodo en su espalda algunos cojines para ver mas cómodamente a Candy acariciándolo, al verla a los ojos pudo leer su inquietud de saber porque el le mostraba ese rinconcito que sabia la enloquecía.

Terry sonrió, tomo su mano derecha y la llevo a sus labios, la beso suavemente luego la llevo lentamente hacia ese lugar, Candy abrió los ojos cuando Terry cubrió con la mano de ella el miembro masculino que palpito enloquecido ante ese pequeño apretón que infundio su pequeña mano guiada por la de el.

Candy pudo ver entonces el gesto erótico en el rostro de su esposo mientras el movía su pequeña mano a través de ese largo y duro trozo de piel muy suave al tacto a pesar de la firme rigidez que cada vez se percibía mas, Candy deleitada ante la reacción de Terry de sus gestos, de cómo su cuerpo temblaba entero, entendió que ese sitio oculto era la cúspide del placer masculino, con su pulgar froto suavemente la punta y Terry gimió sin remedio, emocionada y con el cuerpo alterado siguió explorando con curiosidad reconociendo en su propio cuerpo que aquellas caricias tan intimas tenían en ella un efecto enervante que la alteraba como si la excitación que Terry estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo se la trasmitiera a ella, era otra nueva lección aprendida.

Al fin comprendió el efecto que su cuerpo provocaba en Terry, el mismo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora, ese placentero morbo de ver, tocar y excitar a su esposo era exactamente lo mismo que ocurría cuando el la acariciaba y ella aun penosa no se atrevía a participar de lleno, nublada ante el arrobamiento de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su marido que al mismo tiempo encendía tan efectivamente los ardores en ella misma la mano de Terry no guiaba mas la mano de Candy, ella con total libertad manoseo a placer, observó con detenimiento y fascinación la forma y constitución del miembro de su esposo, en su curiosa y fascinante exploración en la fricción de movimientos repetidos de arriba a abajo, noto que el cuerpo de el vibraba y se tensaba, subió y bajo la mano a través de toda la basta longitud repetidamente arrancando jadeos y temblores en su esposo que yacía en el lecho convulso, atrapado por la caricias del tacto de su mujer.

Candy no podía dejar de acariciar aquel lugar, sus secretos se le estaban develando estaba ansiosa de conocer mas, con su otra mano acaricio la tupida vellosidad y tal caricia le fue tan placentera a ambos que ella jugueteo con el cuerpo de su marido como una niña embelesada ante tan hermoso regalo, recordó entonces que lo había comparado con un minino y precisamente eso parecía Terry bajo su toque, un lindo e inofensivo minino contoneándose frente a ella para seguir siendo acariciado.

Noto entonces, mientras se deleitaba viendo transfigurado el rostro de su esposo ante sus atrevidos toques que una considerable humedad mojaba su mano, volvió la vista hacia el sur ese suceso le trajo nuevas revelaciones, la pegajosa humedad hacia mas fácil el recorrido por todo el miembro masculino dándole mas sensibilidad al dueño de sus afectos, cada nuevo detalle era aun mas emocionante Candy miro lo que sus manos podían provocar, ver esa cristalina humedad empaparla la excito tremendamente y con mas ímpetu jugueteo con el miembro erecto sintiendo tan contundentemente ese mismo efecto húmedo en su propia intimidad que ya le era tan familiar.

Sin saber por que razón deseó ardientemente probar el pene húmedo y palpitante de Terry con la punta de su lengua, asustada ante tal pensamiento se detuvo en seco y fue consiente de que estaba tan excitada como lo estaba el.

Terry se irguió de inmediato y una nueva tonalidad brillo en sus ojos tornasol, el semblante le pareció a Candy tan bello e tan intimidante a la vez Terry volvió a atrapar su mano y la condujo a el lugar en que antes estaba ocupada, con maestría y soltura le mostro el ritmo y la forma en como quería ser acariciado, abrumada y a la vez curiosa no se opuso a sus deseos mucho menos al ver las reacciones provocadas la excitación fue en aumento cuando el toco con su otra mano el cuerpo de Candy en ese sitio que ya clamaba por ser ocupado, Candy incapaz de oponerse a las caricias y atrapada en el sensual intercambio de amor no soporto mas la tortura que su vientre y los dedos de Terry le provocaban se separo de el, hincados como estaban Candy se volvió, le dio la espalda y se inclino, pegándole los glúteos en su pelvis, el ardor era atroz y exigió fuera sanado.

Terry totalmente excitado por lo que acababa de ver y complacido ante la silenciosa petición de su rebelde amazona no la hizo esperar, la tomo por las caderas e introdujo firmemente su pene en el sexo húmedo y palpitante.

La visión de el dorso de su esposa, la espalda blanca mostrándole a el en toda su gloria el trasero redondo, las cadera moviéndose febrilmente ante el incesante bamboleo los llevo a otro nivel nunca antes conocido, Terry no dejaba de embestir con toda su furia mientras ella no podía dejar de levantar con fuerza sus caderas para sentir mas estaba sobrepasada por una fuerza que desconocía, sin embargo era deliciosamente deseable.

Terry se echó completo hacia adelante poniendo sus manos muy cerca de las de Candy cubriéndola completamente con su cuerpo, ella levanto aun mas su cadera y el estiro hacia atrás las piernas entrando profundamente en el cuerpo femenino, Terry sorprendido ante la audacia de Candy no tenia ni que reclamar nada, simplemente estaba vencido ante su mujer que se estaba despojando de todo tabú para entregársele y buscar el acople perfecto para que la unió de sus cuerpos fuera total.

Al alcanzarlo, el momento cumbre no tardo en llegar, por primera vez Terry no se reprimió y dejo todas sus fuerzas y ansias desatadas en aquel encuentro tal como deseo hacerlo siempre por su parte Candy igualmente se dejo ahogar en las aguas de la total erótica morbosidad conociendo en carne propia lo que sucede cuando los instintos básicos se apoderan de la mente y el cuerpo alentado por el corazón, sin gota de lucidez y con la conciencia anulada da rienda suelta a los deseos mas prohibidos mas reprimidos en el sub consiente, el encuentro amoroso es cuestión de piel, solo cuestión de dos, desde ahora y para siempre ese sensual morbo no seria secreto para ella ni para Terry.

El resultado de esa noche fue un entregar y recibir placer puro en su forma mas cruda y primitiva, todo aquello recubierto de amor, de palabras y juramentos deliciosamente atrevidos que al igual que las caricias eran un detonante para el alma enamorada que cada vez exigía mas desfogue de sentimientos a través de la unió física.

Los deseos reprimidos por tanto tiempo fueron liberados lo mas lento que sus corazones enamorados y sus cuerpos deseosos de conocerse les permitieron, ambos deseaban todo de una sola vez pero era demasiado amor demasiado deseo para ser liberado en una sola noche, como había dicho Candy irían paso a paso tan lento como pudieran soportar, descubriendo infinidad de secretos que aun guardaban nuevas formas de pronunciar sus nombres, nuevos sabores y olores nuevos gestos de placer en sus rostros.

Las siluetas de los amantes a la luz de la chimenea se unían en la danza del amor hasta volverse una sola, la humedad de los cuerpos, su sudor, los besos interminables, las caricias suaves y salvajes caían sobre sus cuerpos como torrencial lluvia de verano empapándolos con nuevas certezas, con un amor renovado, ese que siempre desearon sentir desde que fueron consientes de haber entregado ya su corazón al otro.

Candy y Terry se perdieron en un paraíso que era solo para ellos, se amaron con ardor, con ilusión, entregándose completamente a los instintos básicos, entre jadeos, gemidos, temblores involuntarios de cuerpos perlados de sudor, los juramentos de amor eterno por parte de los dos se escucharon a lo largo de toda la noche, las revelaciones eróticas de sus cuerpos los sorprendieron gratamente.

Candy siempre creyó que Terry seria exactamente así, arrebatado, exigente, irreverente, pasional para encarar la vida muy pasional para el sexo… demasiado pasional, pensó ella. Así había vivido su vida al limite de las restricciones y mas allá, siempre a la izquierda, siempre rebelde, intenso, casi furico, ese era el carácter de su esposo y en el lecho era exactamente igual elevado claro al máximo exponencial posible y lo adoraba por todo eso. Por ser valiente, desprendido, decidido, no le importaba el mundo sino lo que el deseaba y para su fortuna la deseaba ardientemente a ella.

-Soy tu dueña… eres mío… siempre lo has sido… -dijo ella mientras se abrazaban uniéndose hombre contra mujer restregándose violentamente, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, derramándose mutuamente mezclando sus almas en aquel húmedo intercambio… "El génesis" "el inicio de la vida" dos almas se convierten en una y dan como resultado la existencia de un nuevo ser, a través de la unión física.

-Lo confieso Candice, estoy a tus pies… -dijo Terry descansando ya sobre el pecho de su esposa mientras sus respiraciones volvían al ritmo normal- Lo que tu boca pida eso hare, si antes sin conocer el paraíso de tus brazos me tenias en tus manos ahora que me has regalado la gloria de tu cuerpo, de tus caricias, de tu ardoroso arrebato, me tienes como un imbécil amándote sin poder saciarme de ti, de estas ganas que me comen las entrañas desde hace mucho tiempo por tenerte, por hacerte mía una y otra vez, amo hacerte sentir mujer…

Mi amor no sabes lo que has hecho hoy, me pones como un loco cuando te escucho gemir, la forma en como me tocaste, soy tu esclavo mi amor, orgulloso estoy de serlo y no me avergüenzo en lo mas mínimo… cuando te escucho gemir quiero provocarte mas y mas hasta hacerte estallar conmigo dentro de ti…

-Terry no digas mas…

-¿Te molesta escuchar lo que siento?

-No me molesta… me provocas sensaciones maravillosas en el vientre al escucharte hablándome de esa forma, me haces desear tenerte muy cerca… -susurro ella.

-Entonces la hermano Grey tenia razón.

-¿En que? -dijo ella incrédula ante el tema que escogió Terry en semejante momento.

-En que los rebeldes del San Pablo, el altanero e indeseable hijo del Duque de Grandchester y la incorregible huérfana Adley son tal para cual.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso -Candy sonrió.

-¡Salud por la hermana Grey! -dijo Terry con solemnidad.

-¡Salud! -contesto Candy- y, ¿con que brindamos? solo hay leche fría -Terry se corrió a su costado y se acomodo al lado de su esposa.

-Yo quiero beber el licor de tus labios amor mío, es el mas delicioso y fino que eh probado y no me importa si me hago adicto a el -dijo besándola- creo que ya lo soy pecosa, desde la primera vez que te probé.

-Buena elección Señor Grandchester pero yo prefiero un licor denso, con cuerpo, un licor muy cargado que nuble mis sentidos desde el primer trago -Terry sonrió complacido, sabia que se refería a él- sabes que me enloquecen tus labios engreído, me marean mas que la champaña con el bouquet mas fino, es una sensación maravillosa y mucho mas placentera, me hace desear beber mas y mas, creo que también soy adicta a ti, salud mi amor.

-Salud señora mía ¡oye! no bebas demasiado -dijo el con burla.

-¡No me reprimas Terrence! No ahora… -contesto ella besándolo bebieron de sus labios hasta quedar satisfechos.

Recostados sobre los cojines uno al lado del otro, abrazados y exhaustos, cobijados por el dulce calor de su amor y de la chimenea, arropados con las blancas colchas, esperaban ver el amanecer como habían prometido.

Candy acurrucada en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, el acariciaba su rizada y alborotada cabellera induciéndola al sueño que ya de por si los tenia atrapados, las caricias eran tan suaves y placenteras que estaban a punto de cerrar los ojos de cansancio después de una noche de frenético y desbordado amor.

-Mira Candy el alba esa a punto -dijo el señalando hacia la ultima ventana la cortina estaba corrida.

-Lo logramos Terry, logramos ver nuestro primer amanecer juntos después de una noche tan especial, como prometiste.

-Misión cumplida cariño y por partida doble -dijo el besando su frente- descansemos ahora, fue una noche larga llena de emociones, también fue muy especial para mi sucedieron cosas que no me esperaba.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres ni yo misma puedo creer que… haya ocurrido…

-¿Te arrepientes? -dijo el con voz dudosa.

-No en lo absoluto, fue una experiencia maravillosa que apenas puedo creer que yo haya sido capaz de amarte de esa forma, hice lo que sentí… -dijo ella algo apenada.

-Candy…

-¿Si Terry? -el con toda la emotividad del momento y con el encanto de su bella voz le canto al oído:

Yo tengo de tus ojos los destellos

Y tengo de tu voz la melodía

Soy dueño de la mies de tus cabellos

Tu boca es la fuente de la vida

Contigo la quietud de la laguna

Contigo el temblor de los volcanes

Pues eres para mí claro de luna

Y eres el vendaval de los huracanes

Tengo todo contigo Candy, Te amo… (*1)

Candy levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos zafiros resplandecientes de amor, no pudo detener las lagrimas ante tan hermosas frases y la bella voz que las interpreto

-También te amo amor mío mas que a mi propia vida… y no sabes como me enloquece tu voz cantas como los mismos ángeles ¿acaso eres un ángel caído del cielo? -dijo ella conmovida mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, los ojos de Terry estaban cristalinos, húmedos, habían esperado tanto para estar así juntos piel sobre piel completamente enamorados uno del otro, sentir el corazón desbordarse con cada palabra, Terry no pudo contener mas su emoción y una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla hacia su sien, Candy se levanto un poco y con sus labios limpio el rastro humeo que dejo la lagrima mas sincera cargada de mil emociones llena de amor puro que jamás había visto en los ojos de Terrence, no dijo nada para no incomodarlo sabia que las acciones valían mas que todas las palabras del mundo tratándose de Terry, volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

-Te digo un secreto -dijo ella entrelazando su mano a la de el.

-Dímelo

-Tu madre tenía razón

-¿Sobre que?

-Respecto a los varones Grandchester

-¿A si?

-si

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -dijo el divertido ante la confesión de Candy.

-Solo tengo que mirarte, eres un hombre bello Terrence, muy guapo tremendamente irresistible, deseable, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, un amante dulce y cariñoso además de ardiente y fogoso.

-¿Todo eso?

-Si, tus padres hicieron un estupendo trabajo contigo al concebirte así

-¿En serio? -dijo el entre apenado y gustoso, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en sus labios.

-Eres mi príncipe azul no cambiaria nada de ti, bueno quizá te quitaría un poco lo majadero, presumido y arrogante.

-¡Oye! Esas son palabras del elegante.

-jajajaja es verdad, es la típica descripción de Archie sobre ti, pero no lo haría, no cambiaria nada de ti ¿sabes por que?

-¿Por que?

-Porque así te amo, eres perfecto Terry, perfecto para mi, amor…

Candy se acurruco como golondrina en su tibio nido después de un arduo viaje, se cobijo entre los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban y con una sonrisa en los labios cerro sus cansados ojos verdes.

Terry acaricio su rostro con ternura le encantaba oír aquellas palabras en la boca de Candy, así como siempre imagino que seria.

-Tu también eres perfecta cariño, perfecta para mi… -musito muy quedo, beso su frente y se acomodo en el nido tibio que eran los brazos de su amada la mujer de su vida, se quedo dormido plácidamente, ni los tibios rayos del sol turbaron el aura de tranquilidad que ahora los rodeaba.

* * *

Los días en la Villa Grandchester fluyeron dulcemente, salían de vez en cuando al pueblo a recorrerlo por puro placer o a comprar víveres, parecían dos chiquillos paseando en la plaza principal correteándose entre la multitud en el mercado dos locos enamorados besándose en cada esquina, visitaron la escuela de Verano que en aquel momento estaba cerrada, habían pospuesto la visita al lago por una tarde que fuera cálida y almorzar allí pero hasta ahora conforme los días avanzaban el clima era mas frio cada vez.

Marck con 16 años cumplidos, los mismos que tuviera Terry cuando secretamente cortejaba a Candy estaba discutiendo airadamente con su madre porque quería casarse.

A petición de Candy al ver a la Señora Wilkins tan mortificada Terry hablo con el chico, se dio cuenta que aun siendo tan joven estaba muy enamorado de una jovencita del pueblo hija de unos granjeros, los chicos estaban decididos a huir si no les permitían casarse en vista de eso Terry y Candy convencieron a la Señora Wilkins que era mejor darle su permiso y bendición a perder a su único hijo al fin y al cabo el tenia un buen empleo por el cual ganaba bastante bien para mantenerse a él, a su madre y a su futura esposa con algo de solvencia, su trabajo con los kilts era fino, bien reconocido y cada vez mejor remunerado.

Terry les ofreció un mejor sueldo por cuidar de la propiedad y mantenerla en optimas condiciones, ese ingreso extra les vendría muy bien, Terry y Candy ofrecieron ser los padrinos del singular enlace y prestaron la Villa para que los chicos se casaran, volviéndose el enlace un gran acontecimiento y que la legendaria mansión fuera abierta al publico, motivo por el cual medio pueblo asistiría.

Terry mostro todo su apoyo al chico que se gano su simpatía siendo un jovenzuelo, fue lo mas cerca que tuvo de un familiar o hermano menor.

Cuando hablo con el, de hombre a hombre se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico estaba muy enamorado como el lo estuvo de Candy a su edad, la forma en como se expresaba el chico esa chispa en los ojos y la esperanza de un buen futuro al lado de su mujercita conmovieron al actor, decidió apoyarlo para que no cometiera una locura y se alejara de su madre a quien adoraba muchísimo pero estaba resuelto a dejarla si ella no le permitía casarse.

A Terry lo inundo la nostalgia al recordar que el también acudió a su Padre desesperado buscando ayuda para Candy y el se la negó alegando mil tonterías y dudando del buen nombre de su ahora esposa.

Marck no tenia padre desde hacia muchos años atrás, era huérfano, sobrevivan solo el y su madre, Terry recordó como en el pasado envidió esa relación tan unida de madre e hijo que aun en medio de la pobreza y la distancia estaban siempre juntos y felices, sabia por experiencia que el amor y cariño de una madre no tiene igual, el no quería que se separaran ahora, solo por seguir el rumbo natural de la vida cuando un hombre elige a su compañera.

Terry hablo seriamente con el y lo respaldo le dio su apoyo moral y también económico aunque camuflajeado, no iba a darle limosnas iba a pagar por un trabajo, sabia que ese ingreso que le ofrecía le vendría de maravilla y tranquilizaría a su madre, al ser un sueldo fijo.

Por parte de Mark todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba una cosa la mas importante, estar seguros que la "novia" deseara lo mismo que el atolondrado novio, esa tarea se la delego a su esposa.

Gretta era un chica vivaz y jacarandosa, natural y divertida no le temía al trabajo del campo y era linda como una amapola en primavera, siempre sonriente y alegre, fresca y educada que no por ser una chica de pueblo era mal portada, aquella jovencita traía loco a Marck habían mantenido una linda relación de novios por casi tres años apenas despertando a la pubertad, los jovencitos se hicieron inseparables sus padres veían con buenos ojos esa tierna relación, lo que no les parecía era que siendo aun muy jóvenes se unieran en matrimonio.

Candy no dudo del amor de Gretta por Marck, ella también se vio reflejada en la arrojada chica al estar tan dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo con tal de no separarse de el.

Le dio mucha nostalgia conocer su historia de amor, los chicos no tenían nada que perder, se amaban y sabían trabajar en lo que les gustaba no habría gran problema al final sus familias terminarían aceptando su unión por amor a ellos, la sociedad y los estereotipos no estaban en su contra, incluso era común que los jóvenes "se robaran" a sus novias para luego volver a los pocos días directamente a la boda y a la fiesta con la aceptación de sus familias, quizá no era lo ideal pero en el campo esa era una costumbre muy vieja y valida.

No fue lo que les toco a Terry y a ella vivir, tuvieron que vencer miles de obstáculos antes de poder estar juntos, con sincero cariño fungieron como padrinos de los jóvenes novios no sin antes de la ceremonia sermonear a Marck, tendría que rendirle cuentas a "su hermano mayor" sobre su comportamiento para con su esposa y madre.

Las lágrimas de la Señora Wilkins no se hicieron esperar al oír a Terry hablándole de aquella manera a su hijo, como si en realidad se tratara de su hermano mayor a falta de su progenitor. Marck nunca pudo disfrutar de la presencia de un padre durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, tampoco tuvo la compañía de un hermano mas que de el patrón de la casa que visitaba la villa algunos veranos, Terry nunca se comporto con el niño como si el fuera el patrón, nunca sobajo al jovenzuelo mas pobre y desarrapado que cualquier otro del pueblo, el hijo del prodigioso sastre de Kilts de quien heredo la maestría para seguir con su legado.

Terry no sabia que su madre era una de las cocineras del Colegio San Pablo, siempre veía al niño solo y creyó que era un huerfanito que mendigaba por los alrededores de la Villa, el chiquillo le platicaba que su madre trabajaba en Londres y que el estaba al cuidado de unos ancianos que lo alimentaban pero al juzgar por la apariencia del chiquillo tal parecía que vivía como un animalito salvaje y que la historia de su madre era solo un cuento que el chico inventó. Terry desde el primer momento congenio con su pequeño amigo cuando este sin ningún tipo de servilismo hacia el por ser el dueño de la enorme mansión de Greenville se comportaba y conversaba con total naturalidad como si fuera su igual. Ese era el tipo de personas que se ganaban el afecto y respeto del hijo del Duque de Inglaterra.

Cuando la hermana Grey castigo a Candy sin vacaciones con tal de ayudar a la humilde cocinera que por causa suya debía permanecer en el colegio para atenderla busco a Terry dispuesta a arrodillarse para suplicar que la ayudara y ella a su vez contribuir a que Madre e hijo estuvieran juntos, Terry jamás imagino que al auxiliar a Candy sin la necesidad de pedirlo siquiera, a la sola mención del inventor de que a Candy le urgía verlo, el sin pensarlo movió los hilos de su influencia para sacarla de su castigo pues alevoso como siempre el tenia otros planes de las vacaciones pero junto a ella. Al darle trabajo en su villa a aquella mujer jamás imagino que por causa de su revoltosa rubia y del destino, fuera a juntar a Madre e hijo en su propia casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a Greenville y darse cuenta que aquella mujer menuda y agradecida con el, fuera la madre de Marck y que el chiquillo todo el tiempo dijo la verdad, eso estrujo fuertemente el corazón de Terry y les permitió vivir en la Villa en la casa de servicio, les ofreció a los Wilkins el trabajo de cuidar de la propiedad de forma permanente para que ya no se separaran mas.

Terry conmovido por el gran cariño que madre e hijo se profesaban aun en la distancia, su añoranza de estar juntos y que por necesidad tenia que vivir separados el uno del otro para poder sobrevivir, fue otro de los sucesos que cimbraron su alma, lo prepararon para el encuentro con su madre ese sensación de envidia al ser testigo del amor maternal de una madre hacia su hijo, sentimiento que el a sus 16 años no conocía le causo una especie de sentimiento de airado reclamo contra su propia madre, desquitando todo su coraje y frustración con la oveja 63 a quien llamo "Eleonor".

Sin saber todo lo que ardía en el corazón de Terrence, Candy fue testigo de aquel suceso notando en Terry una faceta algo perversa y obscura, de corazón sensitivo e intuición femenina de Candy pudo ver que Terry ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca de su madre, cuando presencio aquella horrible disputa entre la actriz y su hijo no pudo soportar que Terry la hiriera sabiendo perfectamente que el deseaba todo lo contrario, hasta ese momento Candy ignoraba la situación de Terry con su madre pero gracias a ella y su intervención a sus sentidas palabras sobre su propio sentimiento de orfandad, su suplica para que se reconciliaran que olvidaran el pasado y empezaran de nuevo derrumbaron la barrera que separaba a madre e hijo, regalándoles sin saberlo una segunda oportunidad de demostrarse cuanto se necesitaban.

Todo eso y mucho mas Terry se lo debía a Candy, era una de las muchas razones por las cuales la amaba, se instaló en su vida como entra la brisa fresca de primavera airando inundando de aromas nuevos las húmedas habitaciones, al mismo tiempo salió el sol en su vida que había estado llena de sombras.

Candy miraba emocionada la actitud protectora y paternalista de su joven esposo hacia Marck, eso era lo que mas amaba de su marido que aunque tratara de ocultarlo era un ser sumamente sensible de corazón noble y un buen ser humano a pesar de todo lo que le toco vivir en su niñez y juventud.

Adoraba a Terry y le pareció presenciar una visión del futuro, a su esposo adiestrando a su hijo antes de la boda dándole consejos, infundiéndole confianza ante los atroces nervios del novio, apoyándolo, estando a su lado en todo momento, sonrío para si misma mientras acariciaba con su mano su abdomen una sensación de felicidad y plenitud la envolvían, un cosquilleo casi imperceptible en lo mas profundo de su vientre que antes no estaba allí la estremecía entera arrancándole una sonrisa, era demasiado pronto ¿seria posible?

El momento de la ceremonia llego Marck y Gretta quedaron unidos en matrimonio con el permiso de sus padres, la recepción fue muy linda la Villa Grandchester lucio en todo su esplendor como en los viejos tiempos llena de luz, música y gente feliz. Los presentes comentaban que por primera vez la Villa era abierta al pueblo y todos coincidían en que su propietario el hijo del Duque, era todo un caballero y gran Señor a la par su bella y joven esposa quien era una anfitriona muy cálida una perfecta dama Americana para un perfecto caballero ingles.

* * *

Después de esos días ajetreados con la boda regreso la paz habitual la calma y el amor a la vida de los recién casados dueños de la Villa, el vagar por la casa, jugar al escondite con la luces encendidas con las luces apagadas, persiguiéndose, enamorándose y besando sin descanso.

¿Que mas podían hacer dos jóvenes enamorados y recién casados atrincherados en una enorme casa a causa del clima? ¡Lo mas lógico por supuesto! disfrutar cada momento y cada rincón de aquella enorme mansión a su antojo para luego terminar cerrando con broche de oro el día, tendidos desnudos y repitiendo las caricias mas audaces una y otra vez hasta perfeccionar la técnica sobre su cálido lecho. Al fin el frio dio algo de tregua y el sol brillo en lo alto a pesar del viento del norte. Candy se levanto temprano, se vistió y salió sin despertar a Terry.

-Buenos días Señora Wilkins ¿mi esposa salió?

-Buenos y cálidos días Señor, Si, My Lady me dejo un recado para usted aquí esta –ella le pasa un sobre cerrado.

-Gracias -Terry vuelve a la casa y lo habré con rapidez.

_**"En cuanto te levantes te espero en el lago, tenemos un picnic pendiente ¿lo recuerdas? Hoy es un día cálido perfecto para cumplir ese deseo" Te espero cariño.  
**_  
Terry sonrió, claro que recordaba que ella alguna vez lo invito a que fueran de picnic y jamás pudieron hacerlo, el día se antojaba de buen semblante, se cambio rápidamente por ropa de montar mas cómoda y accesible para un picnic en el bosque, había dormido hasta tarde ya que su vida junto a Candy se había vuelto mas nocturna, pasaba el medio día salió a toda prisa de la casa, no tenia idea de si Candy tenia mucho esperándolo se interno en el bosque y camino por la vereda hacia el lago sabia exactamente donde encontrarla aun sin que lo especificara en su recado y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, recostada en el pasto sobre una frazada con una canasta de viandas a un lado y el caballo de los Wilkins pastando no muy lejos de ahí atado a un árbol. Se acerco más y entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pecosa endemoniada vas a volverme loco -musito.

Se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido la visión de su mujer recostada con los ojos cerrados arrullada por el sonido del cantarín lago y el silbidito del viento pasando entre los juncos, enfundada en ese ajustado traje blanco de montar que lo hizo babear allá en Pittsburg le pareció una imagen tan sexy de su linda esposa, iba a darle un tremendo susto pero el sorprendido fue el.

-¡Se que estas ahí! Aunque te quedes inmóvil, se que estas por ahí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? si no hice ruido -Dijo el frustrado acerándose a ella.

-Mi amor olí tu presencia desde que venias por la vereda -Terry sorprendido miro hacia el sendero estaba a varios metros no era una distancia considerable pero le pareció exagerada su respuesta, se sentó junto a ella sobre la manta.

-No crees que exageras querida, esta bien que te soy irresistible pero ¿olerme desde aquí? ¡Juro que me duché antes de venir! -dijo el divertido.

-Cariño puedo olerte desde que entras a la casa y yo estoy en nuestra habitación y no es porque apestes al contrario tu olor me es tan… atrayente, además mi corazón me avisa cuando estas cerca, siempre lo a hecho y hasta hoy nunca se a equivocado Andrea Berutti.

Terry se quedo mirándola sin argumentos para rebatirle, sabia que ella tenia razón, La imagen de Candy le pareció mas bella que nunca, su cabello resplandecía con el sol como hilos de oro alborotándose con el viento fresco, su piel se antojaba tersa, suave, deseable, sus labios rosados y apetitosos con el humectante labial con sabor a fresas que usaba por el viento frio, sencillamente besable Terry creyó estar perdiendo la razón, cada día veía mas bella a Candice descubría algo nuevo o diferente que la hacían lucir perfecta, era oficial definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco de amor por su esposa.

Comenzaron una platica casual comieron el almuerzo sencillo que Candy preparo, se acomodaron uno junto al otro, ella recargándose en su hombro como lo había hecho en el colegio el día del festival, recordaron las memoria vividas de un verano vibrante y lejano, ahí mismo en Escocia, sus amigos sus enemigos las travesuras cometidas, el aeroplano, los chicos, las platicas personales de Terry y un futuro prometedor en el teatro, el primer beso justo en aquel lugar donde se encontraban ahora, volvieron a emularlo pero esta vez de mutuo acuerdo con algunas deliciosas variaciones, Terry la tomo por el cuello y se inclino recostándola en la manta, la beso largamente mordiéndole los labios chupando y dejándose besar por ella a su antojo y placer.

Se detuvieron porque el cielo se oscureció de súbito, las nubes con augurio de tormenta tapaban el sol intermitentemente y la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlo todo.

Recogieron los enceres en la canasta doblaron la frazada y se dirigieron al caballo, de repente cayeron en la cuenta dos jinetes un solo equino, sus mentes parecieron sincronizarse en el mismo pensamiento.

Terry monto primero, tendió la mano a Candy quito el pie del estribo para que ella apoyara el suyo y la ayudo a subir, ella se sentó de lado y la canasta con la manta en su interior frente a ella, Terry agito las riendas y condujo el caballo en dirección contraria a la villa.

-¿Estas cómoda?

-Si ¿A dónde vamos? Ya casi oscurece

-Quiero dar un paseo a tu lado -dijo el con la voz enronquecida Candy cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, sus mentes inmediatamente recordaron una escena muy parecida protagonizada no hace mucho.

Sus cuerpos despertaron ansiosamente al friccionarse con el movimiento de la cabalgata, el trasero firme suave y ensanchado de Candy chocaba frotándose suavemente en la ingle de Terry haciendo que el recuerdo de aquella competencia juntos y la excitación presente los transportara otra vez a ese pedazo de cielo que era solamente suyo.

Terry la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo un poco mas, arrancando un suave jadeo de su esposa, imprimió mas velocidad al galope, nunca imagino cual seria la reacción de Candy.

-Terry detente por favor…

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito bajarme…

-No cariño ¡arroja la canasta! -le dijo sin bajar la velocidad del trote- ¡Arrójala!

-Es… de la Señora Wilkins -dijo ella sintiendo que la bruma de la pasión volvía a atraparla, sintió temor de las fuertes reacciones que dominaban rápidamente su cuerpo esta vez no había meta que pusiera freno a los ardores ya desatados de Terry y de ella.

-Le compare 10 como esa ¡arrójala ya! -dijo el excitado, Candy turbada ante la situación no supo en que momento le arrebato la canasta de las manos y la arrojo al pasto quedando muy atrás. Lo que la trajo al instante presente fue la poderosa mano de su esposo agarrando su muslo con fuerza y separándolo para que ella quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre la montura igual que el.

Una vez acomodada como el lo deseaba imprimió mas velocidad, se pego a ella como en aquella ocasión, Candy pudo sentir la fuerte y dura erección de Terry amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo frotándose contra su trasero incesantemente, la humedad de su interior broto con rapidez y sin poder contenerse mas comenzó a jadear son ansiedad.

Terry pegado a su espalda beso su cuello y lamio su oreja haciéndola estremecer, se aferró a su cintura y apretó la cadera haciéndole sentir a su mujer lo que su cuerpo le provocaba, no necesito mucho esfuerzo el vaivén del galope hacia maravillas deliciosas en sus cuerpos.

-¡Terry detente! -dijo ella jadeante y excitada- ¡que te detengas te digo! ¡Baja la velocidad!

Terry extasiado por la cabalgata bajo un poco la velocidad ante los airados reclamos de Candy, el caballo casi se detuvo cuando sin saber como fue que lo hizo, Candy se volteo sobre la silla hasta quedar frente a él se aferro a su cuello para no caer, rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del hombre, lo beso desesperada, tratando de moverse sobre la deliciosa y dura erección de su marido en un acople perfecto la humedad emano de ambos cuerpos, desesperación, ansias locas, deseo transpirando por cada poro de la piel, Terry la tomo por la cintura y la restregó contra el haciéndola jadear, los cuerpos quedaron pegados uno contra otro en perfecta armonía, la ropa nunca estorbo tanto como ahora.

Terry completamente dominado por sus impulsos básicos y por la forma en que Candy lograba enloquecerlo al punto de olvidar su propio nombre, en breves instantes de conciencia se sintió satisfecho de comprobar que a Candy le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, estaba dominada por el instinto sexual como nunca antes, era piel, deseo puro e instintivo, arrebatada urgencia de dar satisfacción a los ardores que la consumían, tomo las riendas y el equino comenzó un suave trote al principio, haciendo que la experiencia creciera en delirantes sensaciones frotándose repetidamente y sin pausa uno contra otro con sensual cadencia.

Terry la apretó con fuerza y detuvo el caballo si perdía el control que sabia estaba a punto de hacerlo, si avanzaban con más rapidez podrían caer de tan exótica postura y lastimarse, si apenas podían mantener esa imposible y arriesgada posición sobre el caballo a esa velocidad.

Apenas se detuvo soltó la rienda y tomo a Candy de los glúteos contraídos y oscilantes por la excitación, bajo de un salto del caballo, camino con ella sin dejar de pegársele y besarla, se alejo del caballo y sin aguantar mas se hecho sobre ella bajo un árbol, rodaron por el pasto seco, entre lazándose con desesperación, luchando por estar lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro, la necesidad de unión de sus caderas era una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, el cuerpo masculino fornido, vigoroso, fuerte, gano la batalla al quedar encima de la chica aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo exactamente ahí donde mas deseaban conectarse, sin gramo de razón en la mente el cuerpo desbordándose dominado por las hormonas, palpable en cada centímetro de sus ansiosas anatomías, un deseo atroz jamás experimentado antes por los dos se apodero de sus cuerpos llevándolos a despertar a una nueva experiencia marcada por el instinto básico del coito, de la posesión inmediata e inaplazable, un deseo casi animal donde el cuerpo se consumía en llamaradas y necesitaba desahogo inmediato, una especie de ardoroso dolor clamaba a gritos ser extinguido, una inyección de amor, dura, aplicada vigorosa y repetidamente era lo indicado para desaparecer aquel mal que los aquejaba con violencia a los dos, Terry tenia bajo su pantalón el antídoto listo para ser aplicado.

-Quiero poseerte… aquí mismo… ¡ahora! -decía el cegado por el narcótico efecto que el cuerpo de Candice le producía- pero hace demasiado frio… -dijo el con un hilo de cordura mientras habría con furia el saco de montar arrancando el primer botón, se detuvo en su arrebatado asalto, si no se detenía la tomaría ahí mismo. Pero ese no era el deseo de Candy.

-No te detengas por favor… -fue casi una suplica- no te separes de mi… -Candy estaba totalmente perdida ajena al tiempo y a el lugar, se prendió de Terry para que no se le ocurriera separarse de ella, no sentía frio sino una hoguera quemándola entera, se abandono por entero al goce que le produjo la excitante cabalgaba. Terry miro como su mujer no podía ni quería poner freno a lo que sentía, debía satisfacerla y apagar el incendio que el inicio en ella desde el principio, estaba más que listo y dispuesto a apagarlo.

-No me separaría de ti ni muerto cariño… -le susurro al oído, acto seguido se apodero de su boca ella se prendió a su cuerpo con mas fuerza, los tacones de las botas de montar de Candy encajadose en su trasero espueleándolo le encendió la sangre como chispa directamente al polvorín, comenzó a frotar su ingle contra la de ella provocando que la rubia gimiera cada vez mas y mas, Terry gratamente asombrado pudo percibir sobre la suave tela de ambos pantalones de montar a su pene siendo acogido con agrado por la anatomía femenina completamente dispuesta a recibirlo, pudo sentir la ligera hinchazón de ese monte con nombre de diosa del que era amo y señor abrirse cada vez mas dándole libre acceso, acogiéndolo, rogando para que el sitio de honor fuera ocupado, la gran humedad traspaso la barrera de la ropa, se hizo evidente la sensibilidad ante la tibieza de los sexos palpitantes era de lo mas nítida, las pulsaciones eran feroces intentando unirse desesperadamente, Terry comenzó a gemir a la par de Candy completamente excitado ante la eufórica experiencia, nunca había sentido algo igual y ver a Candy en ese estado convulso, involuntario, exigiendo mucho mas lo volvía loco.

-Terry… Terry… ¿que me esta pasando?… -Candy no lograba entender que era lo que se había apoderado de ella, no tenia la fuerza para evitarlo ni deseaba hacerlo, al contrario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir mas aunque los estremecimientos tan fuertes le causaban temor, temor de si misma, temor de morir de felicidad, temor de dar la bienvenida al amor sexual que le llegaba de golpe, era tan abrumador lo que su cuerpo sentía que esa era la palabra correcta, tenia miedo de sentirse mujer plenamente, de liberar todo el deseo que sentía por Terry.

-Cariño, estamos tocando el cielo juntos…

-Es lo mismo que me hiciste sentir ese día… -le dijo ella entre los apasionados besos.

-¿El día de la cabalgata? -un shock eléctrico recorrió la espina dorsal de Terry, "ella también sintió lo mismo" dijo para si asombrado.

-Si… me hiciste sentir… como jamás en mi vida había sentido… sentí que tu cuerpo se fundía en el mío… que me penetrabas el alma… -decía ella con los ojos cerrados jadeante, simplemente ya no podía parar, la confesión sorprendió a Terry, se detuvo un momento para escucharla mejor- estaba aturdida, abandonada de mi misma, sentía el corazón palpitar por todo mi cuerpo… en las palmas de las manos… en la planta de los pies… mi vientre parecía quemarse… mi piel ardía, me sentí viva, mas viva que nunca y…

-¿Y?

-Quería… sentir mas… sentir esto que siento ahora…

-Candy, Candy, no digas mas oh… -dijo el al limite de la locura.

-¡Es la verdad! Me hiciste sentir mujer ese día… ¡ahora lo sé! Me hiciste el amor delante de todas esas personas ¡maldito canalla!

-Perdóname… no pude resistirlo mi amor… ¡y no me arrepiento! ¿Me escuchaste? Te veías tan… exquisita, tan deseable como hoy, tu trasero redondo -dijo apretándole los glúteos con fuerza- firme y tan suave me enloqueció ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Me volviste loco! Quería que todos supieran que eras mía ¡mía nada mas! ¡Sí lo admito! Te hice el amor delante de todos y sabes una cosa… también desee sentir mas, tu suave concha húmeda y caliente, apretándome, invitándome a entrar -volvió a reanudar la fricción contra el cuerpo de Candice- tal como lo hace ahora, quiero tenerte ¡quiero clavarme en ti!

-¡Callate! Por favor cállate… -cada palabra pronunciada por Terry llena de deseo y arrebato encendían mas la sangre de Candy no entendía por que, solo podía sentir era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

-Quiero provocar tu cuerpo, que te sientas mujer ¡mi mujer! hacerte una criatura Candice… ¡quiero dejar un hijo mío dentro de ti! Vas a tenerme como lobo en celo hasta que eso pase… así que, ¡acostúmbrate!

Terry completamente enloquecido por la pasión, no dejaba de embestir con fuerza, la idea de preñar a su esposa nunca había pasado por su cabeza hasta ahora y encontró un detónate aun mayor para que explotara definitivamente su ego masculino.

-Terryyy… Terryyyy

Candy al escuchar aquello, los deseos privados de Terry su furica posesividad hacia ella, su deseo de embarazarla y su abierta confesión de desear hacer el amor con ella de forma constante y ardorosa derrumbo la ultima barrera de negación en su mente y como un dique que se desborda con furia, Candice aflojo el cuerpo y se entrego completamente a los deseos y pasiones de su esposo, el desfogue llego con gran intensidad arrasando con todo, haciéndola lanzar gritos apagados, su cuerpo entero arqueado y convulso mientras se apretaba con fuerza a el, Terry la siguió inmediatamente.

-Mi amor eres mía, ¡solo míaaa! - No pudo contenerse mas y vacio todo el fuego que llevaba dentro, vestidos mojados, con la respiración arrítmica se quedaron así un momento, inmóviles, bañados en sudor, con el cuerpo relajado y satisfecho, una plenitud en el rostro y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios por la locura que acaban de experimentar.

Regresaron a la Villa con las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes y una cómplice sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Candice preparo el baño caliente y mientras Terry se aseaba ella recogía la ropa que estaba hecha un desastre así como su cabello totalmente alborotado y enredado lleno de pasto seco, las chaquetas sucias y los resquicios visibles de su mutua entrega en ambos pantalones de montar.

Candy después de asearse salió con la mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor envuelta en su bata color rosa. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada acerca de lo que habían vivido juntos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, no podía creer que se pudiera amar de esa manera tan arrebatada, sin quitar una sola prenda de ropa de sus cuerpos, concluyó que la pasión era muy poderosa y una vez desatada era casi imposible detenerla mas aun cuando los amantes estaban completamente dispuestos a gozar de ella. El clima frio del bosque fue lo único que se interpuso entre la pareja de lobos que se devoraban sin piedad en completa oscuridad, contándole a la luna con sus aullidos de pasión, lo mucho que se amaban.

-Tú quieres volverme loco ¿verdad?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque sé, que bajo esa bata rosada estas desnuda.

-¡Acabo de bañarme Terrence! -dijo Candy con un mohín, pero secretamente disfrutaba seducir a Terry, el tenia razón eran un par de lobos en celo, sonrió- Además no traje mi pijama, Anie me regalo una muy linda pero creo que la extravíe -dijo ella sentándose al filo de la cama y secándose el cabello con una toalla sabia que el dejaba de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para mirarla en su toilette, su mirada de fuego le erizaba la piel y eso le gustaba aunque fingiera que no.

-Una ¿Cómo esta? -Candy se volvió a mirar lo que Terry le mostraba y se sorprendió.

-Si, es idéntica, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es tuya cariño -Candy alzo las cejas en señal de asombro- en Philadelphia tus guardianes o tus amigas se equivocaron de maleta, ellos se llevaron la mía y yo me quede con la tuya -Candy miro a Terry.

-¿Registraste mi equipaje?

-Si, porque lo desconocí, creí que era de Susana sabes que volví con ella a Nueva York, lo hice para cerciorarme y devolverla pero vaya sorpresa, era tuya.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por tu inconfundible olor a rosas, esa fragancia la tengo tatuada en mi memoria desde hace mucho tiempo. –Candy le sonrió enternecida- la tenia en el auto que alquilamos, lo había olvidado hasta que revise ayer, aquí esta la maleta. –Terry se quedo en silencio dejo la maleta sobre la cama, espero a que ella confesara la procedencia del ancestral libro.

Candy tomo su equipaje y lo abrió, estaba todo en su sitio aparentemente, si Terry tenia su bata lo lógico era que había visto el libro de Gerard que estaba justamente bajo la pijama, eran esposos se conocían de norte a sur por completo, tenia que decirle aunque no sabia como fuera a reaccionar.

-Vi el libro

-¿Viste el libro? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron.

-¿Y que piensas de mi? Que soy una pervertida.

-¡Claro que no Candy! Pero no niego que me eh devanado el seso pensando como es que tienes un libro del kamasutra en tu poder y por que.

-No es mío.

-¿De quien es? -dijo el con desconfianza, tratando de parecer calmado.

-Es de Gerard.

-¿Queee? Y ¿Por que lo tienes tú?

-Una noche estaba en su camerino y…

-¿Qué cosa? Candice Grandchester ¿Qué hacías en el camerino del magucho ese? -dijo el levantando un poco la voz, los celos no se hicieron esperar.

-Estaba ahí con Anie y Patty no estaba sola, bueno, lo estuve cuando ellas fueron al tocador de damas.

-¿Y Gerard?

-Llego en ese momento.

-¡O sea que si estuviste a solas con el!

-Ya tranquilo cariño no seas celoso, vas a dejar que te cuente o vas a interrumpir a cada frase que diga, si es así esta conversación será muy larga.

-¡Esta bien! Te escucho -dijo el a regañadientes no le gustaba para nada que Candy hubiese estado a solas con el mago, Terry sabia lo que significaba ser famoso, bien parecido, acaudalado y además soltero.

-Bueno pues, ellas fueron al tocador y yo las espere en el camerino de Gerard, el estaba dando entrevistas fue antes de nuestro viaje a Philadelphia cuando termino su temporada en Chicago nos invito a su ultimo show, de ahí fuimos directamente a la estación de trenes, curiosee por el camerino, había cosas extrañas, supongo que excentricidades de magos, en la mesita junto al sillón estaba el libro, llamo mi atención y me senté a hojearlo.

-Candy ¿te atreviste a husmear en propiedad privada? Jajajajaja las malas costumbres no se quitan ni con el paso del tiempo jajajaja -se burlo, solo para molestarla.

-¡Si, lo confieso! soy una entrometida empedernida -dijo ella apenada ante la risa burlona de Terry.

-¿Y luego que? -dijo el un poco mas relajado.

-Pues hojee el libro y me impacto, en un principio me dio pena pero luego fui leyendo y me pareció muy bello lo que veía.

-¿Y Gerard?

-Gerard me sorprendió hojeando su libro… -confeso ella con algo de temor.

-¡No me digas que se puso a verlo contigo! ¿Se puso a explicártelo? -dijo el celoso.

-No Terry ¡claro que no! Yo estaba perdida pensando…

-¡¿Pensando en que? -dijo el celoso.

-En ti, en como seria hacer esas cosas del amor entre tus brazos, estaba totalmente fuera de ese lugar soñando despierta contigo… hasta que Gerard aclaro la garganta indicándome que estaba ahí riéndose de la boba mí y mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Pensabas en mi? -dijo el complacido olvidando un minuto los celos.

-Tu siempre ocupaste mis pensamientos cuando no estaba trabajando, de hecho lo hacia para no pensar en ti, pero tenia que parar y descansar, comer, dormir… pero estabas siempre ahí en mi mente, Gerard me explico de lo que trata el Kamastra, y me pareció muy bella la ideología hindú.

-¡O sea que el bendito mago si te explico! -dijo el celoso de imaginar a Candy emocionada como siempre por aprender cosas nuevas y al mago imaginando hacer con "su mujer" las posiciones sexuales del fregado libro- ¿y que mas te dijo? -trato de controlarse y no cegarse por los celos.

-Que era un estilo de vida, una forma de llevar la sexualidad de una manera mas sana, libre de prejuicios sociales, una cultura e ideología donde el amor físico es muy importante tanto para el hombre como para la mujer, que juntos pueden alcanzar un estado llamado "nirvana" pero que solo se da cuando la pareja esta profundamente enamorada.

-Como nosotros dos.

-Si

-Y ¿que más te dijo ese magucho de cuarta?

-Me dijo que si me interesaba estudiarlo mas a fondo podría prestármelo que me lo recomendaba, que podría darme otra idea, otra visión del amor y la sexualidad.  
Y para tu tranquilidad jamás vimos el libro juntos, el solo me lo presto, yo accedí porque en ese momento que te creí perdido, apunto de casarte con Susana, necesitaba aferrarme a algo, creer en algo diferente, encontrar una solución para el gran amor que sentía por ti, necesitaba abrir mi mente despejarla ¿me entiendes? ¿Me crees verdad? -Terry la miro directo a los ojos había en ellos suplica, sabia que Candy no sabia mentir, su celoso corazón se tranquilizo, asintió para que ella supiera que le creía.

-¿Decidiste estudiarlo cariño? -dijo el con tomo mas conciliador, se dio cuenta que ella podía leer en sus gestos y actitudes, descifrando lo que pensaba antes de que el lo dijera.

"Gerard Bonot, ahora entiendo todo, le abriste la mente a Candy, la preparaste para nuestro encuentro desde días antes, por esa razón Candy se entrega a mi con el alma abierta, sin ningún temor ni duda, eso te lo tengo que agradecer" dijo Terry sacando conclusiones de la forma de amar de Candice tan espontanea y desinhibida, había cambiado mucho su forma de pensar y sentir dejo atrás sus miedos y por primera vez ponía sus sentimientos como prioridad para entregarse libremente en el momento preciso, solo faltaba que el estuviera cerca para sacudirla un poco y que ella sacara por si misma todo el amor que guardaba para él.

-Si lo leí, no todo, no tuve mucho tiempo, solo lo vi una noche cuando íbamos en el tren hacia Philadelphia y un rato en el hotel antes de que nos reencontráramos tu y yo, pero sabes, el verlo solo me causo frustración, mas al verte con Susana esa noche, te creí lejos e inalcanzable y lo poco que llegue a leer solo me estampaba en la cara que yo nunca podría experimentar algo así porque si no era a tu lado, no lo conocería nunca.

-Pero ya vez pecosa, estamos juntos.

-Si, y tu Terry ¿lo estudiaste?

-ohm… Este… si, -dijo el tartamudeando al ser aplicado el mismo cuestionamiento- lo hojee pero me sucedió algo parecido a lo que sentiste tu.

-¿Creíste que no lo experimentarías conmigo?

-Si Candy, si creí eso y al mismo tiempo me moría de celos porque me torturaba pensar que lo estudiabas para tu futuro esposo, que no era yo…

-¿Te refieres a Albert?

-Si

-¡Te juro que entre nosotros nunca hubo nada! todo fue un mal entendido Terry, yo…

-Lo se mi amor, no tienes que explicarme nada -Candy asintió, ese mal entendido era algo que no deseaba recordar, tomo el libro de la maleta y se descuaderno entre sus manos.

-Vaya, creo saber por que razón esta el libro en este estado, tendré que mandarlo arreglar, no es mío y pienso devolverlo. –Terry se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos.

-Da la casualidad Sra. Grandchester que yo soy su marido y…

-¿Y?

-No quiero que lo devuelvas aun, ¿te gustaría que lo estudiáramos juntos? -dijo el besando su cuello.

-¡Me encantaría! -dijo ella sin pena- Pero por ahora no tengo ganas de estudiar teoría… -dijo ella con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-¿Pasamos directamente a la clase practica? -dijo el devolviendo la picara sonrisa.

-Si… -apenas pudo contestar, Terry ya estaba sentando en la orilla de la cama abriendo su bata y besando su vientre, tal como había dicho estaba desnuda bajo la prenda, ella se abrazo a su espalda, lo empujo hacia atrás cayeron de bruces en la cama, rodaron un poco hasta quedar recostados cómodamente y comenzó nuevamente el dulce intercambio de caricias, el libro que Candy traía en sus manos y su origen en esa alcoba paso a segundo plano.

La pasión nuevamente los consumió a ambos, rodaron desnudos por al cama alborotando sus cabellos húmedos, la calidez de la habitación a causa de el hogar encendido hacia posible y placentero estar sin ropas disfrutando de la tibieza que emanaba de sus cuerpos, en una maniobra Candy quedo sobre el cuerpo de Terry en completo dominio de la postura, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Candy sobre el, le encanto; su piel se veía dorada con la luz de la chimenea.

Ella complacida ante los gestos de agrado de Terry ya que por primera vez le permitió dominarlo estando ella encima, le dio una idea. Tomo con su mano el miembro viril ya erecto, arrancando un jadeo placentero de su esposo, ella mirándolo a los ojos para observar sus reacciones, elevo la cadera y dirigió el pene a su intimidad rozo un poco el monte de Venus con la punta del falo haciendo que los dos vibraran ante el suave y delicioso contacto, elevo mas la cadera y se hundió en el sin previo aviso, jadeo suavemente mientras se acoplaba a la nueva postura. Las sensaciones eran diferentes, muy placenteras, tener el dominio total del ritmo e intensidad del coito le agrado de sobremanera y al parecer su marido encontraba esa nueva postura muy interesante.

Terry que mantenía sus brazos cruzados desenfadadamente detrás de su cabeza, observaba las travesuras que su mujer pretendía hacer, ahora que el contacto era intimo y total no podía mantener las manos quietas, bajo los brazos y con las manos completamente libres acaricio los senos blancos y redondos que hacia unas horas no pudo tocar allá en el bosque, mostrándole a su mujer que no era la única con ganas de hacer travesuras en aquella alcoba, los pechos se agitaban sensualmente de arriba a abajo con el rítmico movimiento del cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo, la visión era muy erótica y simplemente no pudo dejar las manos quietas, los acaricio, los apretó, pellizco los erectos pezones de su esposa que con los ojos cerrados ante tales caricias no dejaba de moverse sobre el.

-Terry

-¿Si?

-Te acuerdas que dije en el barco que ya sabía como era tu forma de amar, así como lo aseguraba tu madre

-Si lo recuerdo, prometiste decirme por que lo sabias

-Es, por esto…

-¿Por montarme cariño? ¿Por que en este momento soy tu semental pura sangre?

-Si, porque ese día en la competencia me hiciste sentir mujer sin quitarme la ropa, delante de todos y…

-¿Y?

- Esa noche después de que fuimos al bosque a buscar mi sombrero de piel, cuando dormía soñé contigo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Que… entrabas a mi cuarto y… me hacías el amor… primero con la apariencia de Andrea, yo no sabia porque no podía negarme a sus caricias y cuando el Duque estaba a punto de tomarme, eras tu quien me convirtió en mujer…

Terry se quedo inmóvil mirándola, su mujer tenia razón cuando le dijo que el corazón le avisaba de su presencia entonces comprendió la lucha interna de Candice esas 4 noches y tres días en casa de Bonot, por eso confiaba y desconfiaba al mismo tiempo, por eso se rendía ante sus galanteos y a la vez lo rechazaba enfáticamente y el creyendo que le gustaban las atenciones de otros hombres, era él a quien Candy siempre reconoció como el único amor de su vida, incluso el mismo Lacroix se lo confirmo al decir que Candice no hacia caso de sus avances, por eso su inocente pecosa departía sin ningún problema con el pervertido francés porque no los unía absolutamente nada,

"Yo" el único y verdadero amor al que tu corazón reconoce, aun teniendo una apariencia distinta -se dijo a si mismo lleno de orgullo.

La recorrió de arriba a bajo deleitándose con la belleza de la amazona desnuda que lo montaba suavemente gimiendo con cada enloquecedor movimiento de su cadera sobre el, los ojos entornados, oscurecidos, las pupilas dilatadas, su frente perlada de sudor, mordía sus labios con fuerza, a momentos entreabiertos para liberar los jadeos que no podía ya contener, Candy desquiciantemente hermosa mostrándole a la mujer, a la amante que había en ella, el feliz, extasiado aun mas por la visión que le estaba regalando a la luz de la hoguera y por la erótica confesión de su sueño que el con su doble actuación le provoco.

-¿Qué mas mi amor? Cuéntamelo todo… -dijo el excitado.

-Me deje amar por ti, sin oponer resistencia… yo también lo deseaba… lo anhelaba… ser tuya completa… me amaste fieramente como en las imágenes del libro, me amaste a tu antojo y voluntad y yo… accedí… a todo… lo goce… mucho…

-Dime como termino tu sueño… quiero saberlo…

Terry entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, no tenia idea que las palabras de su esposa contándole aquello tan intimo tuvieran un efecto tan estimulante que lo llevo a cerrar por momentos los ojos e imaginar la escena, la alcoba de Candy, tendidos los dos, desnudos, rodando, amándose, entrelazándose, uniéndose frenéticamente sobre el suave lecho, sintió que la sangre le hervía con solo imaginarlo ¿como pudo leerle la mente? ¿acaso Candy tenia poderes síquicos? las cuatro noches que durmió tan cerca de ella fue su tormento no poder traspasar la puerta y hacer realidad su deseo, al menos ella lo realizo en sueños. Terrence volvió de su propia fantasía al escucharla proseguir.

-Al final… estábamos exactamente como estamos ahora… te monte, enloquecida de deseo… ahora lo sé… hasta que… que…

-¿Qué mi amor? Dímelo…

-Fue tan real el suelo, que…

-Te desfogaste amor mío…

-Si… -ella se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos- nunca había sentido nada igual, tu me lo provocaste, lo que sentí cuando monte junto a ti no se compara, fueron dos cosas muy distintas, muy intensas pero… distintas… tu me indujiste esas sensaciones Terry, solo tu… y gemí tan fuerte… apreté mis piernas y me aferre a las sabanas no tenia control de mi cuerpo… temí que… Andrea me hubiera escuchado, sintiendo tan vívidamente mi sueño tan real.

-Lo vez amor mío, aun en tus sueños soy tu dueño -dijo el orgulloso.

Candy al escuchar la típica respuesta de Terry se mordió los labios y retorno su movimiento con mas fuerza, con mas vehemencia con sensual cadencia, succionando apretadamente el miembro de su esposo, haciendo que el jadeara en cada fuerte contracción que lo estaba llevando muy rápido a la cima del cielo.

-¡Ahora dilo! ¡Dímelo! -ordeno ella fuera de si.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que te amo? -apenas pudo contestar, Candy lo estaba llevando a perder el sentido con su salvaje e incesante movimiento.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que reconozcas que soy mejor jinete que tu! -Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa creyó no haber escuchado bien a Candy, mientras ella se mordía los labios apoyándose en su abdomen indujo mas fuerza a sus caderas haciendo que Terry se contrajera pegándose a ella.

-Dijiste que nunca te ganaría, ¿lo recuerdas? Que no podría ser mejor jinete que tu… te voy a demostrar que si lo soy…

Movió las caderas apresuradamente, ella con ambas manos en el abdomen de Terry para apoyarse, el aferrado a su pequeña cintura, con sus glúteos contraídos para darle mas placer penetrando profundamente apoyándose con sus pies en el ultimo gramo de voluntad que le quedaba haciendo con aquello que Candy se encajara furiosamente en el, se provocaron un tremendo y delirante orgasmo, aferrados el uno al otro sin soltarse se retorcieron involuntariamente con jadeos llenos de gozo y gemidos que salían desbocados desde lo mas profundo de su ser, volvían a alcanzar el nirvana, llegando a el por un camino nuevo, recién descubierto por ellos.

Cuando Candy estuvo satisfecha de apaciguar sus ardores, Terry gemía ahogadamente mientras el cuerpo de ella seguía gozando y haciéndolo disfrutar, ella rebosante de las mieles de su esposo, el completamente sensible al tacto, con el alma henchida y feliz con el cuerpo rendido y satisfecho la intrépida amazona callo sobre Terry completamente exhausta por el gran esfuerzo realizado. Las respiraciones poco a poco se acompasaron y volvieron a la normalidad, aun unidos se abrazaron, Terry la hizo rodar a su costado para mirarla sin apartarse de ese tibio lugar en el que se sentía esclavo y Amo a la vez.

-Lo admito cariño, me has vencido, eres mejor jinete que yo…

Ella sonrió satisfecha y entre sus brazos se quedo dormida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

* * *

**REFERENCIAS**

**(*1) Cancion "Tengo todo contigo" interprete el cuervo, una melodia del folklor mexicano que me encanta¡**

* * *

**Cilenita preciosa **

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendome y dejando tus mensajitos, te lo agradesco mucho, me da animos para seguir, ya solo falta un capitulo para nivelarme con los capitulos que tengo posteados en el FR. un saludo enorme¡ y sip yo tambien tengo mi Terry particular durmiendo en mi camita todas las noches jejejeje.  
**


	28. Cap 27 Contra el Mundo, Ámame

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**CONTRA****EL****MUNDO****, ****AMAME****.**

**Cap 27**

Habían pasado mas de 5 semanas desde que Terrence y Candice salieron el 31 de Octubre de la mansión Bonot en Pittsburg y se dirigieron a Nueva York para embarcarse ¡oh bendita coincidencia! en el Mauritania hacia Londres, Inglaterra.

El plan de Terry era buscar a su padre y convencerlo sin demasiado esfuerzo, para que apoyara su enlace con Candy, sabia que el Duque no se negaría al matrimonio de su dulce mujer y él.

Nunca imagino que su madre con un sexto sentido exquisito y premonitorio, "como el de la mayoría de las madres" se le adelantara y le facilitara un poco aquella empresa, la más importante de su vida.

Conociendo a la perfección el itinerario de la famosa mascarada francesa Eleonor Baker no dudo ni un minuto en que su hijo de una forma u otra se ganaría de nueva cuenta el corazón de Candice y no por mero capricho del enamorado e incorregible chico, sino porque su historia era de esas historias de amor que traspasan la distancia y el tiempo.

Sabia y conocía de sobra el carácter difícil de Terry, una parte de soberbia, arrogancia y alta nobleza Grandchester y otra parte de terquedad, rebeldía y corazón soñador Baker, su hijo tenia que lidiar con esa mezcla que se contraponía como el aire y la tierra, conocía además el porque esas "cualidades" llegaban a su punto máximo debido a lo que Terry tuvo que vivir y superar.

En el tiempo en el que llevaba conviviendo tan de cerca con su hijo, solo una persona hacia salir a flote la docilidad de Terry, sus ojos resplandecían como soles de verano al pronunciar un solo nombre, su mutismo y extraña mezcla de sonrisa y gesto soñador que se dibujaba en su rostro no dejaban pensar otra cosa, el chico estaba irremediablemente enamorado, lo sabia aunque no lo dijera porque ella vio muchos años atrás en su propia faz esos mismos gestos inspirados por el padre de su único retoño.

Si, esa personita menuda con aniñadas coletas y lazos coquetos, pecosa como ella sola de grandes y enigmáticos ojos verdes una boquita rosada en la cual su hijo se perdía cuando nadie parecía mirarlo, esa jovencita hoy toda una mujer había logrado domar el carácter de los mil demonios de su geniudo vástago.

Esa chica pecosa con una sola frase logro que Terry le diera a ella una oportunidad para ser madre nuevamente y le dio al reacio y estricto Duque la oportunidad de comportarse como un padre para Terrence, si, ella era el sol de los días de Terry, la luna que desvela sus noches, la lluvia que baña su triste y solitario corazón, el motivo de su risa y alegría, su razón de vivir, no había duda alguna que ella lo amaba de la misma manera en que su hijo la adoraba.

Esa madrugada del 1 de Noviembre espero en el puerto la llegada de su hijo solo para atestiguar que ellos estaban al fin juntos, no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad al ver los rostros enamorados y plenos de los muchachos a quien tanto trabajo les costo poder estar juntos.

Cuando creyó que perderían el barco por no llegar a tiempo, suspiro resignada aunque nunca tuvo duda de que estarían juntos, los vio llegar agitados buscando boletos para embarcarse, afortunadamente ella se les había adelantado intuyendo cualquier tipo de retraso, solo un minuto después de que felizmente ellos abordaran utilizando los pasajes que ella compro, Eleonor abordo el Mauritania en total anonimato, porque si hasta ahora no se había equivocado, no quería perderse por nada del mundo la boda de su hijo.

Movió como nunca los hilos de influencia que tenia a su disposición, lo hizo por amor a su hijo dejo a un lado su propio orgullo y hablo con Richard Grandchester inmediatamente después de desembarcar en Londres, el perfecto caballero con total discreción ya la esperaba en Sounth Hampton, Eleonor sin perder tiempo en formalidades le pidió que por esta ocasión apoyara a su hijo, ahora mas que nunca Terry necesitaba de su aprobación para cumplir ese sueño que acaricio por largos años, fue su petición al Duque sin tocar ningún otro tema en particular, el, comprendiendo que el amor de su vida por primera vez venia a pedirle un favor solo asintió sin decir nada mas, ella turbada por la gallarda elegancia y perfecta educación que exudaba el padre de su hijo después de tanto tiempo aun lograba que su corazón se acelerara; después de casi 15 años estuvieron de acuerdo en algo sin mas necesidad de palabras, La felicidad de Terrence.

Habiendo cumplido su misión puso distancia de inmediato entre los dos. A la mañana siguiente pidió una audiencia con la reina, en sesión privada las dos amigas que aunque frecuentemente se escribían tenían muchos años de no verse, se abrazaron y trataron el tema de Terrence y Candice.

Nuevamente Eleonor volvió a pedir que se le permitiera al príncipe heredero al Ducado de Grandchester casarse con el amor de su vida. La reina sabia que la vida misma tenia una deuda con Eleonor y quiso ser instrumento para al menos devolverle un poco de paz y felicidad a través de su hijo, convencida de que aquello se trataba de justicia divina y el hecho de que el rebelde príncipe, oveja negra de los Grandchester viniera ahora si no con humildad al menos como todo un caballero a solicitar a su padre el consentimiento para desposar a la mujer que amaba era digno de alabarse ya que la familia Grandchester nunca hizo en realidad algo bueno o benéfico en ningún sentido por el.

Por el que fuera otrora un niño de 5 años el heredero de la misma corona de Inglaterra y que por legítimo derecho de nacimiento era el heredero del Ducado más prestigioso de toda Inglaterra y sus posesiones.

Era hora de que Terry supiera y sintiera que nació en una familia donde el era un miembro importante para su tía y padre muy a pesar de las crueldades y bajezas de la podrida nobleza. Eleonor y la reina prepararon a marchas forzadas el ajuar de los novios y los arreglos necesarios para ese enlace, Elizabeth conociendo a su hermano sabia que en el momento en que Terry lo visitara, Richard vendría como lo exigía el protocolo a comunicárselo a ella de inmediato. Para su sorpresa Richard pidió el permiso y aprobación de la corona para que su hijo pudiera casarse con una plebeya huérfana pero heredera de una exorbitante fortuna. La reina escuetamente dijo "Si" pero no le comunico sus propios planes confabulada con Eleonor Baker, Richard jamás se entero de que ellas siguieron manteniendo contacto aun después de todas las barbaridades que cometió en contra de la madre de su primogénito, en contra de Terry y en contra de si mismo.

Eleonor conociendo bien la historia de Candy y Terry orquesto todo aquello y sin imaginárselo también propicio la cereza del pastel a cargo de Sir William Albert Adley que por destino, coincidencia, suerte o como se le quiera llamar cuando esa clase de afortunados acontecimientos suceden, unas horas antes de que los fugitivos enamorados aparecieran en el puerto, un caballero de impecable traje negro fue quien pronuncio aquel nombre, llamando a un joven rubio que vestía elegantemente un traje gris oscuro.

-Reservaciones a nombre del Sr. William Albert Adley, a Londres Inglaterra.

Después de que el boletero entregara los pasajes los dos hombres se dirigieron a abordar.

-Por aquí Sr. William –dijo George sin olvidar nunca su puesto, Albert solo palmeo su hombro con cariño.

-Gracias George, después de Londres nos embarcaremos rumbo a África -contesto propiamente.

Escuchar aquella simple conversación sirvió para comprobar que, como ella había imaginado ese joven era el Tutor de Candice, Terry alguna vez le conto que Albert como el lo llamaba, había estado en África en la época en que el dejo el colegio por salvar a Candy.

Eleonor durante el traslado contacto por medio de George Johnson al Sr. Adley, hablo con el a escondidas durante el viaje en barco y se entero de la verdad, Albert nunca estuvo comprometido con Candy y si en algún momento rondo por su mente a causa de la soledad y la nostalgia la posibilidad de tener junto a ella una vida en común, era solo un deseo muy viejo que lo venia inquietando desde hacia tiempo atrás, un extraño llamado hacia una familia propia, se sentía incompleto, solo.

Candy era la mujer mas cercana a él y al verla exactamente en el mismo estado de soledad y monotonía llego a estudiar tal posibilidad al verse en al misma situación pero no era que la amara como hombre, siempre la vio como a su pequeña hermana pues tenían mucha afinidad pero no se compenetraban en forma romántica, el que entre ellos hubiera tantas cosas en común pensó que tal vez eso bastaría para sacarlos a ambos de ese estado en que vivían sumidos, si los matrimonio se arreglan a veces sin que los contrayentes se conocieran quizá un matrimonio entre ellos que se "querían, confiaban, respetaban y llevaban tan bien" podría funcionar.

Albert era presa de un fuerte llamado y esa necesidad de llenar vacios lo estaba desesperando buscaba quizás llenarlo con la persona incorrecta con tal de ayudarla, ayudarse a calmar esa angustia atroz que por las noches lo consumía en la soledad de su ancha y lujosa cama. Era un llamado, un lazo invisible que lo halaba cada vez mas en sueños hacia un lugar recóndito como los confines de la tierra misma, una fuerza que lo hacia desear, extrañar, retornar al único lugar al que reconocía como hogar, la salvaje África donde había dejado empeñado su corazón en una carta de despedida muy breve a la mujer que lo hizo sentir por primera vez lo que es el verdadero amor.

Albert después de noches de desvelo y de estudiar su situación decidió que un matrimonio forzado era lo ultimo que el haría, mucho menos sabiendo que Candy amaba a Terry y su rebelde amigo adoraba a su querida hermana, desecho de inmediato esa idea que por segundos de desesperación rondo su mente confundida, creyó mas bien en dar finiquito a algo que había dejado inconcluso y a lo cual atribuyo su desasosiego, había una mujer que lo había hecho vibrar como nunca y sendas noches soñaba con ella lo llamaba le decía que tenia algo para el, que volviera, que lo extrañaba y al llegar a ese lugar a donde el la seguía entre la obscuridad, al minuto siguiente la hacia suya de manera salvaje y desenfrenada, minutos después de que su cuerpo tuviera tan delicioso sueño despertaba completamente agitado, siendo muy consiente de que el extrañaba aquel contacto, las evidencias visibles y contundentes en su cuerpo así se lo demostraban.

Arreglo rápidamente todo para hacer un viaje de emergencia como lo llamo el, hacia Europa. Era un viaje urgente y necesario, así se estuviera desplomando la banca nada lo detendría para realizarlo, sabiendo que Candy estaba enterada y asustada por lo del tal compromiso fue a buscarla para decirle que no temiera nada que eso era un simple chisme barato, un rumor que no tenia validez, quería despedirse de ella y en el trayecto quizá toparse con Terry darle una oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Candy, sabiendo el carácter indomable y arrebatado del joven sabia que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de lo que vivió en Philadelphia, no, Terrence era de esos hombres con fuego en las venas y enamorado como estaba no iba a dejar ir a Candice como en el pasado después de comprobar que ella también lo amaba, "Es precisamente lo que voy a hacer yo" pensaba a Albert, "seguramente en este momento Terry ya lo estas llevando a cabo" aseguro y no se equivoco.

Eleonor también tuvo que explicar al tutor de Candy la situación de Terry con Susana Marlow para que todo quedara aclarado, Albert quedo satisfecho con la explicación de su consuegra pues sabia, Terry no se atrevería a buscar a Candy si no arreglaba primero sus asuntos con la actriz prometida suya. Haciendo de Albert su cómplice le propuso ser parte del enlace de los dos rebeldes enamorados.

Albert sabiendo que Candy no se detendría ante nada esta vez, que no le importaría el que dirán ella y Terry cumplirían su sueño a consta de lo que fuera, Albert estaba de acuerdo con ellos, estaba de acuerdo en que buscaran su propio camino hacia la felicidad era lo que siempre había deseado para ella pero Candy tenia un apellido y aunque para el rubio eso era lo menos importante lo que realmente le interesaba era que ella llegara al matrimonio con todo el honor, con todo el orgullo de una buena mujer porque lo era, porque ella se lo merecía, porque los dos chicos se lo merecían, una boda digna de su gran amor.

Sabiendo que ella no podría estar en mejores manos que en las del amor de su vida acepto dar su permiso como tutor de ella, ante la inusual pedida de mano por parte de la suegra sin estar presentes ni el prometido, ni la novia misma.

Al igual que Eleonor no se perdería por nada la boda que marcaba el final de un largo y arduo camino de frustraciones y tristezas para esos dos chicos que tanto apreciaba y el principio de una historia de amor que empezó casi al mismo tiempo que la de él con una rebelde princesa árabe de origen egipcio.

La presencia de Albert en la iglesia del Colegio San Pablo el día de la boda fue para Candy la representación de todos a quienes ella amaba, a sus paladines, a sus madres y los chicos del hogar, a sus amigas, a Martha, al verlo ahí no se sintió sola en ese momento tan importante, Albert era lo mas cercano a un familiar en aquel lugar, su ángel de la guarda no podía faltar en ese momento tan significativo de su vida.

Así fue como algunas personas sin proponérselo en primer término, se confabularon para abrir puertas, quitar obstáculos y limpiar el camino para un par de atolondrados e inusuales enamorados. Ellos al fin estaban juntos casados y sin mas prisa que el reconocerse, enamorarse y amarse aun mas.

* * *

Faltaba mas de una semana para Navidad estaban a dos días para desembarcar en el puerto de Nueva York, Candy y Terry paseaban en la cubierta del barco que los traía de regreso a América pasarían la navidad en casa de su linda y cómplice suegra para luego partir a Lakewood y hacer del conocimiento de todos su nuevo estado como matrimonio.

Candy y Terry seguían en su Luna de miel, el clima era gélido fuera de la comodidad del espacioso camarote así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron disfrutando de cada rincón de él, había una deuda que no había sido saldada por causa de la sutil pero contundente naturaleza femenina en su viaje de ida hacia Londres, ahora ya como esposos no había ningún impedimento para disfrutar de su mundo lejos de todo y todos, un mundo que era solo suyo, en la intimidad del camarote amaron en la estancia, sobre la cómoda cama, frente a la chimenea como adoraban hacerlo al desnudo sintiendo el cálido beso del fuego cubriéndoles la piel.

Poco habían salido de sus habitaciones Terry le decía a Candy que nada de lo que hubiera afuera era tan satisfactorio, importante, emocionante o digno de atención como hacer el amor con ella, Candy solo sonreía y sus protestas sobre "que pensarían los mozos de ellos" no hacían mella en su insaciable amante, la respuesta de Terry a toda protesta o intento de negociación de Candy para salir de vez en cuando fue:

-Pueden pensar lo que quieran pecosa, morirse de envida o escandalizarse de nuestra conducta, lo que no saben es que aquí adentro tengo todo lo que necesito para ser inmensamente feliz y lo que puedan pensar de mi y de ti no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, eres mi mujer y prometí amarte y hacerte feliz, así que déjame cumplir con mi deber de esposo.

¿Como negarle algo a este hombre? si con cada palabra sentía deshacerse en sus brazos ¿De que podía quejarse? si Terry la trataba como a una princesa, un día se comportaba como todo un caballero, al siguiente se convertía en un Casanova conquistándola con pequeños detalles, bailando con ella por la estancia, jugando a la famosa pregunta y respuesta, donde en hojas blancas sentados de espaldas podían preguntarse cualquier cosa y responder con la verdad por mas intimo que fuera.

El juego de la seducción de conocer, aprender y perfeccionar lo repitieron durante casi todo el viaje, Terry adoraba ayudar a Candy a cambiarse no admitía que nadie entrara a su nido privado de amor a menos que fuera para llevar los alimentos, así tenia la excusa perfecta para admirar a Candice mientras realizaba los rituales femeninos de su arreglo, recostado en la cama la veía ponerse las medias adoraba la forma en como ella lo seducía silenciosamente al deslizar la suave seda por su pie subiéndola lentamente por su bella pierna sin correr ni un solo hilo, verla asegurarlas a mitad de sus muslos con las horquillas del sujetador era un elixir inyectado a su prolífica imaginación y deseo.

Observarla en silencio despojarse del salto de cama despojarse de la pijama y quedar semidesnuda de espaldas a el, mirar a través del espejo del coqueto tocador su torso desnudo y descubrir en sus ojos la chispa de la seducción, Terry sabia que ella había hallado la forma de someterlo sutilmente haciendo uso de su belleza, usando esa infalible arma con que la doto la naturaleza para mantenerlo atrapado.

Creyó haber creado de su ingenua mujer un monstruo, creyó haber convertido a su cándida mujer en una hechicera y bajo su influjo tomaba de sus labios la poción de amor que lo tenia preso, el embeleso a causa de los encantamientos de esta hechicera semidesnuda que se paseaba en calzoncillos de encaje y medias de seda, descalza, con el cabello libre cayendo sobre su espalda y pechos desnudos era la dulce tortura a la que lo sometía cada mañana, esa imagen era su inspiración para levantarse temprano todos los días y no perderse de ese mágico momento, cuando al fin lograba reunir sus otras prendas exactamente cuando notaba que el prisionero comenzaba a moverse inquieto sobre el lecho, era momento de seguir con el ritual, se enfundaba de inmediato la larga camisola, el rígido corsé hacia su aparición y entonces había que pedir ayuda, Terry gustoso lo hacia ya que era erótico el ajustar las cintas para luego a veces rápido, a veces lento, desatarlas nuevamente.

Vestirse y desvestirse mutuamente era un juego nuevo que los tenia fascinados, al estar atrincherados en la suite había que ocupar las otras horas del día en algo que no fuera sexo, así fueron descubriendo nuevas formas de preludio antes de el contacto corporal, descubrieron nuevos alicientes que hacían mas deseable y torturante el amor físico, la hora de los alimentos fue reinventada también, el ritual del baño que antes era por separado ahora era ley hacerlo juntos. Candy nunca imagino que la relación de esposos fuera así, muchas veces le dijo a Terry si no estarían locos de remate, los matrimonio que ella conocía eran total decencia y nunca dieron la mas mínima muestra de mantener un contacto tan intimo como lo tenían ella y Terry.

Los Brigther, Los Legan, siempre mantenían una distancia prudente y solo se tocaban cuando la ocasión así lo ameritara, al subir o bajar del coche, al bailar, pero nunca muestras de afecto delante de extraños, Candy temía que los demás pudieran saber lo que ella y Terry hacían a puerta cerrada, como lo dijo la madre de Mark.

"Por eso la felicidad en el rostro de los patrones" lo que Candy en realidad temía era que ella no pudiera ocultar frente a los demás la devoción que sentía por su esposo y el como el contacto físico, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos apretados eran ya parte esencial de sus vidas como el mismo aire.

Esa inquietud la venia acosando cuando fue consiente de como los miraban los mozos y las mucamas que estaban a su servicio, había una mirada extraña en sus ojos que Candy nunca antes había visto. Los escuchaba cuchichear y eso la hacia sentirse incomoda.

-Candy ¿que te pasa cariño? Sigues pensando en el que dirán.

-La verdad si, Terry, ya lo pensé bien y antes no era consiente de ello pero ahora que estoy viva, que mi mente y mi cuerpo son tan receptivos, me he dado cuenta que la gente igual me criticaba cuando vivía aislada del mundo sin ti, a parte de que me consideraban una chica loca y extraña por trabajar sin tener "motivo alguno" la gente hablaba sobre mi siempre -Terry la escuchaba con atención- ahora soy muy feliz y la gente habla porque lo soy, creo que eso siempre va a existir y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo créeme que lo intente, trate de hacer lo que es debido pero aun así la gente nunca esta contenta con nada como me dijiste tu mejor ignorarla, ya no me importa que hablen de mi, ni de ti.

-Pero hay algo que te sigue preocupando ¿verdad? Dime que es Candy.

-Terry…

-Te escucho

-Tengo miedo que se me note demasiado…

-No te entiendo linda ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-Tengo miedo que… se me note lo feliz que soy -dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan como hacemos el amor?

-Si… -contesto ella tímidamente.

-Ven aquí cariño -la abrazo con fuerza- ¡claro que se te va a notar mi amor!

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella con sorpresa y angustiada- ¿en serio?

-Si, yo veo que eres muy feliz, inmensamente feliz, que te despojaste de tabús y reglas estúpidas que antes te hicieron sufrir, veo que eres una hermosa mujer que eres inteligente porque no te conformas con migajas, que te atreves a amar sin medida con toda el alma, para eso nos la dio el creador ¿no lo crees? Para usarla completa, para amar con toda ella, no con un cachito nada mas y tu mi pecosa tienes un corazón enorme y eso todos los que te conocen lo saben, así que no te espantes si los demás notan que eres feliz mi amor, es el resultado de estar en el camino correcto, solamente eso.

Y por nuestra forma de amarnos yo no le veo nada de malo, mas bien todo muy bueno señora Grandchester jajajajaja mi amor, si se nos nota que somos felices que mas da, nuestro trabajo nos costo ¿o no? Además créeme Candy a nadie debe importarle en como amamos, ya que todo el mundo lo hace aunque nadie lo admita.

-¡Terry!

-jajajaja Candy ¡es verdad! y si se escandalizan porque nos ven extremadamente felices pues es su problema pecosa, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que vivan a medias, de que no tengan el valor de disfrutar del amor y de la vida y que eso les provoque infelicidad. Dime Candy ¿te gusta como te hago el amor?

-Si

-¿Te agrada hacerme el amor?

-Si

-¿Quieres que cambiemos algo? ¿Hay algo que te desagrade o incomode?

-No

- Si quieres, podemos cumplir el requisito matrimonial con pijamas, bajo las sabanas, con las luces apagadas y sin todas esas caricias que nos gustan tanto, sin los besos apasionados, sin mis manos en tus pechos… en tus caderas… en tu intimidad… Sin desnudarnos…

-Nooooooo -dijo ella inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo el con malicia- era solo una sugerencia pecosa, ¿ves? Ya no podemos vivir uno lejos del otro, ¿que de malo tiene eso? Nos amamos Candy y muy pronto cuando estemos en nuestro hogar vamos a embriagarnos de nosotros mismos, sin prisas ni miradas extrañas.

-A que te refieres Terry… -dijo ella con la voz alterada.

-Aun hay una parte de ti que no he degustado y aunque estoy ansioso por hacerlo quiero esperar.

-¿Esperar a que? -dijo ella aun sin entender bien.

-A que tú desees lo mismo -Candy lo miro, imagino si Terry se refería a lo que ella misma quiso hacer la primera noche que se atrevió a acariciarlo completo con sus manos y al no tener suficiente con ello desear literalmente devorarlo entero con su boca.

- Candy no te preocupes por nada, ni por el que estemos tanto tiempo encerrados, cariño espero que no te enojes conmigo pero le dije al mayordomo que venias recuperándote de una fuerte gripe y que el medico indico que no debías exponerte al viento helado del océano, así que no te preocupes por nada ¿crees que iba a permitir que pensaran mal de mi mujer?

-¡Terry eres un malcriado! Pero te adoro, entonces porque me miran de esa forma extraña.

-jajajajaja Candy cariño afortunadamente gozas de una salud envidiable no pasas por enferma ni tantito, un poco pálida por la falta de sol aunque tus mejillas están sonrojadas todo el tiempo como una linda manzana, pienso que se debe a que eres muy feliz.

-¡Terry! No juegues, por esa razón las pocas veces que hemos paseado por cubierta me instas a cubrirme demasiado ¿no es así?

-Si cariño, hay que mantener la farsa un poco, además debes tomar algo de luz natural y de aire fresco, yo también lo necesito para poder renovar mis energías aunque tú eres lo mas importante para mi necesito aire fresco en los pulmones, no todo puede ser intimidad.

-¡Terry!

-jajajajajaja pecosa que esperabas, aun estamos de luna de miel y hare lo posible por alargarlo lo mas que se pueda, cuando regrese al teatro no quiero ir demacrado, la compañía Strandffor gastara demasiado en maquillaje jajajajaja y lo cargaran a mi salario cariño.

-¿Quieres decir que no habrá intimidad mientras trabajes? -dijo ella sin pensar en lo directo de su pregunta.

-Tranquila Sra. Grandchester, que no era usted la que se quejaba por tanto… -ella se sonrojo furiosamente, causando la risa de Terry- Candy créeme te hare el amor a cada momento, en cualquier lugar, a cada segundo que tenga libre, nunca escúchalo bien nunca vas a deshacerte de mi.

Una nueva sesión de besos comenzó pactando así aquel juramento que la hizo estremecer desde las mismas entrañas llenándola de gozo y felicidad, las dudas y los absurdos temores quedaron derrumbados con cada beso de los dulces labios de Terry.

* * *

La tarde estaba templada y había familias con niños paseando en cubierta, de repente Candy sintió un jalón en su falda y se aferro al brazo de Terry para no caer, molesto se volvió rápidamente, era un pequeño niño que había tropezado y para no caer se asió a las faldas de su esposa.

-Ten mas cuidado pequeño podrías lastimarte y lastimar a alguien -dijo el condescendiente.

-Lo siento Señor no fue mi intención empujar a la bella dama.

-¡Vaya es todo un caballero! -exclamo Terry complacido ante la propiedad del niño, al sentir a Candy estática le miro, era demasiado raro que estuviera callada.

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-…Anthony… -dijo ella sin poder despegar los ojos de ese encantador niño.

-¿Qué dijiste Candy? -Terry incrédulo al escuchar a su esposa pronunciar aquel nombre después de muchos años se quedo congelado, la vio inclinarse a la altura del niño.

-Hola pequeño me llamo Candy ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Me dicen Willy madame pero mi nombre es William -Candy miro a Terry desde esa altura.

-¿Y tus padres Willy? -pregunto el desconcertado.

-Allí viene mi madre Señor -dijo el niño señalando detrás de Candy. Una hermosa mujer de gatunos ojos verdes cabellera azabache, enfundada en un abrigo rojo venia agitada buscando al niño.

-Willy, Willy, ¡Oh gracias a Dios estas bien! -dijo ella abrazando preocupada al pequeño, luego se volvió hacia ellos -Disculpen si mi hijo los ha importunado es su primer viaje en barco, esta muy emocionado.

-No se preocupe madame el jovencito es muy bien portado -contesto Terry tomado por la cintura a Candy que no dejaba de observar con asombro al niño.

-Mi nombre es Salma -dijo tendiéndoles la mano, en un saludo completamente franco, nada usual en una mujer- espero que este jovencito ya se halla presentado correctamente.

El niño haciendo una inclinación al frente como todo un caballero volvió a presentarse con propiedad.

-Mi nombre es William Alí Ramsés Adley de Bacaral, a sus pies Madam -dijo con ternura el chiquillo, el asombro de Candy fue aun mayor, Terry también intrigado miro a su esposa ante la coincidencia de apellidos, se recobro inmediatamente para corresponder el gesto del niño.

-Mucho gusto jovencito yo soy Terrence Grandchester y ella es mi esposa Candice Grandchester –dijo el saludando cortésmente al niño.

-Mi esposo nos espera para merendar ¿gustan acompañarnos?

- Madame, no queremos trastocar su momento familiar -dijo Terry al que Candy no dejaba de acariciar el rostro del niño.

-De ninguna manera por favor acompáñenos -ante la insistencia de la bella mujer la siguieron entraron al salón comedor.

-Mamá necesito ir al baño -dijo el niño muy despacito.

-Lo lamento debo atender a mi hijo -se disculpo la mujer no quería que Willy iniciara otra aventura mas antes de la merienda.

-Es por aquí -dijo Candy, las dos mujeres y el niño se dirigieron a un costado del lugar.

Terry se quedo esperando por las damas, en el centro del salón diviso a un alto rubio al que apreciaba mucho a pesar de todos los malos entendidos de el pasado, sin pensarlo dos veces fue y lo sorprendió, Albert se levanto asombrado y se dieron un efusivo abrazo, se saludaron y rieron al saber que ambos venían de regreso para las fiestas decembrinas. Una voz hizo que Terry se quedara petrificado.

-Papi, Papi, -Terry se volvió siguió con la vista a Willy y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que el chiquillo se lanzaba a los brazos de Albert, se quedo mudo de la impresión.

-¿El es tu padre? -dijo Terry sin poder ocultar si asombro.

-Si, es mi papi -dijo el niño colgado del cuello de Albert quien de repente había cobrado una postura firme y orgullosa sus ojos celestes chispeaban llenos de vida, al sostener en brazos al tierno niño.

Terry movió la boca pero ni una sola palabra salía de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio venir a Salma y detrás de ella a su mujer, Albert había bajado ya al niño para recibir a las damas, Candy al ver a su querido amigo a un lado de Terry corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Albert, estas aquí! Que bella coincidencia -dijo ella abrazándolo con inmenso cariño como siempre lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? Te vez preciosa Señora Grandchester, al parecer Terry resulto un buen esposo -dijo el con tono de broma pero seguro de que la felicidad que irradiaba la rubia no era mas que un reflejo de su buena venturanza.

-La verdad es el esposo mas maravilloso del mundo -dijo ella abrazando a Terry y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No mas que el mío Candice -aludió Salma, Candy habiendo olvidado por completo a su nueva amiga se volvió hacia ella.

-Lo siento Salma ¿Y donde esta tu esposo? -dijo ella sonriente, Salma se tomo del brazo de Albert, Willy pidió ser alzado por su padre, Candy se quedo muda.

-Candy, Terry, les presento a mi familia Salma mi esposa y mi hijo William. –dijo Albert con orgullo.

El asombro de Candy fue mayúsculo, Terry con un gesto cariñoso cerró con un toque de sus dedos la boca de su mujer.

-Así mismo me quede yo cariño jajajajajajaja -Todos rieron y ella se puso roja al ser tan obvia.

-Albert, Willy es igual a…

-A ¿Anthony? Si Candy, Anthony era muy parecido a mi cuando éramos pequeños.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¡Candy! -la regaño Terry.

-Por favor amigos sentémonos que la merienda se enfría, es una historia larga ¿verdad querida? -Salma solo asintió con una sonrisa- Merendemos, ya tendremos tiempo y un mejor espacio para contarles nuestra historia -dijo Albert sacando la silla para su esposa.

Terry emulo el caballeroso gesto de Albert con su mujer, sacando la silla para Candy, se dispusieron a degustar la merienda.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la velada en el amplio camarote Adley, Terry y Albert mientras conversaban en el balcón del camarote veían no muy lejos de ahí dentro en el living a Candy como jugaba con el pequeño Willy, Ella y Salma parecían haber encontrado una buena amiga la una en la otra al descubrir la afinidad en sus carreras y gustos muy parecidos.

Albert le conto a Terry su historia de principio a fin sin omitir nada, de todas formas Albert tendría que enfrentar los cuestionamientos del origen de Willy y de su enlace con Salma, sobre todo tendría que atravesar por el interrogatorio de su tía abuela Elroy.

-Así que esa es la historia -término de contar Albert, Terry se quedo en silencio mirando la oscuridad del océano y los millones de estrellas que adornaban la bóveda infinita del universo- ¿Qué te parece? No es para nada lo usual ¿verdad?

-Albert que puedo decirte yo, mi historia con Candy tampoco es de lo más normal que digamos.

-jajajajajajaja es verdad, la variante entre tu y yo es que tu familia te apoyo al final he hiciste realidad tu sueño de convertir a Candy en tu esposa con la aprobación de las personas mas importantes en tu vida. No es mi caso amigo, la verdad no me importa si aceptan a Salma y sus orígenes o no, ella es… especial, vive la vida a su aire sin imposiciones, es libre como el viento mas de lo que yo nunca seré, no le teme a nada es decidida y valiente lucha por lo que quiere y lo consigue, así como…

-¿Como Candy?

-Si Terry, así como Candy, lo que las diferencia, es que Candy era muy joven y le faltaba experiencia por su misma juventud, Salma era mayor que Candy cuando nos conocimos, de hecho tenia la misma edad que tiene Candy ahora, un mundo de diferencia ¿no?

-Si amigo, un mundo de diferencia, no sabes cuanta diferencia… -dijo el sonriendo comparando a la Candy adolescente y sus limitaciones y a la mujer completa que ahora dormía en su lecho.

-Salma tenia otro enfoque de las cosas, de la vida, por venir de un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, con los Zuru engrandeció su alma, ve la vida tal cual es.

-¿Lo dices por Susana?

-Si, me alegro tanto que las cosas entre ustedes al fin se hayan aclarado y que tú y Candy sean por fin libres para amarse sin ninguna sombra.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Albert? -Terry complacido, observaba de vez en vez la faceta maternal de Candy al sentarse sobre la alfombra cual niña al lado de Willy y jugar con el a un extraño juego con piedras talladas y varas de madera pintadas en color rojo.

-Como te dije, tú eres tu mismo Terry, nadie más que la mujer que amas depende de ti y como mencione tus padres te apoyan en ese sentido.

-Pero…

-Mi situación es diferente, yo soy la cabeza de una gran familia, sabes lo que es cargar con un peso así desde la cuna, una responsabilidad que no pediste y que sin embargo cumples con orgullo, fuiste muy valiente al decidir dejar todo siendo un adolescente, incluso te alejaste del amor para empezar de cero Terry, no sabes como te admiro por eso…

Las palabras de Albert entraron en los oídos de Terry como huracán cimbrándolo, aunque no lo miraba los ojos sabia que hablaba con toda sinceridad, siempre fue al revés, era el quien tuvo a Albert en un pedestal, quien lo tenia como un ejemplo a seguir, era el quien sentía un inmenso orgullo por Albert, por contarse como su amigo, por haberlo ayudado desinteresadamente sin conocerlo, por aconsejarlo, pero sobre todo porque fue Albert su modelo precisamente para decidirse a ser libre.

Terry recordó las palabras que pronuncio Albert el día que él y Candy coincidieron el Blue River por primera vez, aquellas que inundaron su alma de esperanza y nuevas fuerzas para enfrentar con valor a su padre "Creo que siempre seré un rebelde" "Igual yo" había contestado él, después rieron sin parar.

Terry se sintió mareado ante tal declaración y después de pensarlo unos minutos el había puesto un hasta aquí entre lo que se esperaba de él y lo que él realmente deseaba ser. Mandando al diablo las imposiciones sociales siendo aun muy joven, le tomo un poco mas de tiempo superar la situación "Grandchester – Marlow" pero con bastante esfuerzo lo logro.

Tenia ahora su carrera que era por mas exitosa y tenia el tesoro que mas había ambicionado, a Candy quien fue el motor que lo impulso a abrir las alas mucho antes de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado y deseado.

Después de todo había conseguido lo que se había propuesto desde un principio, que mas podía pedirle a la vida, cualquier cosa que viniera solo podían ser bendiciones.

No así Albert, el vivió un tiempo como quiso pero volvió al mundo al que pertenecía, un mundo de obligaciones y trabajo donde engordaba cada día mas y mas las amplias chequeras de todo su abolengo, era verdad que Albert era un alma libre, entonces ¿por que no mandaba todo al demonio y empezaba de cero? o quizá era que Albert había sido puesto ahí precisamente para enderezar el ambicioso destino de su familia por otro un poco mas humanitario, desde que Albert se sentó en la presidencia de las empresas Adley todo el mundo alababa la gran labor humana que realizaba al tratar con respeto las inversiones y a ser una empresa justa y responsable que acogía y respaldaba a sus clientes desde el mas grande hasta el mas pequeño.

No se diga lo que acababa de contarle, lo que hizo con los Zuru al mandarles tecnología para apoyarlos y que podía decir de lo que hizo con Candy el haberla adoptado y cuidado durante todo este tiempo, fue por causa de él que pudo conocerla,

¿Cómo se le llama a eso entonces? Albert era un gran ser humano, un hombre al que nadie podía recriminarle nada, pero a su parecer ni el mismo Albert lo sabía. Después de unos minutos de silencio la plática prosiguió.

-Terry se espera de mi que cumpla a cabalidad todos los aspectos que con lleva una persona en mi posición, incluso en lo que a contrato de nupcias se refiere.

-¿Temes que rechacen a Salma y a Willy? Tu mujer es muy bella y tiene fortuna propia y una descendencia bastante interesante amigo y Willy pues, es un hermoso niño Albert una gota de agua del "jardinerito" según Candy, un sol con perfecta educación, es un maravilloso niño digno hijo de su padre.

-jajajajaja gracias por lo que me toca Terry pero su madre se lleva todo el crédito por su educación -Albert hizo una pausa mientras miraba el ceño fruncido de Terry con algo de burla- al decir "jardinerito" Te refieres a mi sobrino Anthony -dejo escapar de golpe, Terry se quedo mudo no venia al caso su comentario cargado de celos que Albert no paso por alto- Vamos amigo no me digas que estas celoso, Anthony esta muerto.

-Lo sé, se que es una tontería pero la voz de Candy suena igual de dulce ahora como sonaba en el pasado cuando me hablaba de él.

-Ellos se quisieron mucho Terry -el marido lo encaro de inmediato sin poder ocultar los celos en su mirada- al igual que Alistear y Archivald, esa jovencita se gano el corazón de mis tres sobrinos y el mío, incluso podría jurar que el de Neal también por eso siempre la molestaba tanto

Terry al escuchar ese nombre la sangre hirvió como lava por las venas, pero ¿acaso había escuchado mal? Albert estaba admitiendo que todos los varones de su familia se habían enamorado de Candy incluso él, Albert conociendo su temperamento y viéndolo celoso de un chico muerto sabía lo que sus palabras dejaban ver así que de inmediato aclaro la situación para evitar los malentendidos.

-No me malentiendas, Candy siempre fue para mí como mi hermana pequeña, la primera vez que la vi cuando la conocí, creí estar viendo a mi hermana Rose Mary, tuve una hermana mayor ¿sabes? Ella murió hace ya muchos años, era muy parecida en carácter a Candy, alegre, revoltosa, natural y valiente, ese es el cariño que me une a ella, Candy completamente sola en el mundo se abría paso por si misma en la casa de los Legan sufriendo quien sabe que desprecios y majaderías de Eliza y Neal. Por ese motivo me propuse ayudarla en lo que pudiera, claro, en la posición de un vagabundo como lo era antes, lo hice en nombre de mi hermana, su salud era muy frágil a pesar de su amor por la vida, lamentablemente perdió la batalla.

-Lo siento mucho Albert eso lo desconocía.

-No te preocupes amigo ya paso, en mi familia hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos, a mi madre, a mi padre, luego a Rose Mery, ella era la madre de Anthony.

-No lo sabía

-Ella fue como una madre para mi también, ella tendría unos veintiún años cuando murió, yo me quede sin mi hermana, sin mi guía, mi protectora de los regaños de la tía abuela y Anthony se quedo sin su madre. Luego lo perdimos a él siendo muy joven también, después a Stear… han sido golpes muy duros, espero comprendas ahora el porque nuestra sobreprotección de Archie y mía hacia Candy, ella es parte de nuestra familia.

-Entiendo.

-No te molestes con Candy si ella recuerda a Anthony, el cariño que hubo entre ellos no se compara con el tuyo Terry, no te mentiré, se quisieron fue un cariño de lo mas puro, un amor platónico pero solo quedo en eso y sin embargo tu tienes lo que Anthony nunca tuvo, tienes su alma, su amor, eres dueño de su cuerpo, serás el padre de sus hijos, que mayor bendición que esa amigo.

Terry medito seriamente las palabras de Albert, volvió la vista a su esposa dentro del camarote, le vio sentada sobre la alfombra con el niño de Albert y Salma sentado en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura el chiquillo simplemente se dejaba querer, sonrío.

-Tienes toda la razón, gracias por despejar mi mente y estas absurdas dudas.

-jajajaja Terry eres tan impulsivo, igual que Candy jajajajaja pobres de sus hijos, seguramente serán unos endemoniados diablillos trepa arboles jajajajajajajaja -los dos amigos rieron.

-Albert -dijo Terry con mas seriedad después de disfrutar de esa visión del futuro, junto a sus propios retoños- amigo, ahora yo te digo que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, en el momento en que lo necesites.

-Gracias lo sé, mi tía Elroy puede ser una vieja gruñona muy tradicionalista y estricta pero nos ama sinceramente, ella a sido lo mas cercano que mis sobrinos y yo tuvimos a una madre, ella podrá ser quisquillosa, elitista y severa pero nos ama sinceramente, ella nunca tuvo hijos y sé que eso somos para ella. Me daría verdadera pena si ella no logra entender y aceptar a mi familia, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que alejarme porque no permitiré que nadie diga una sola palabra negativa sobre Willy y mucho menos de Salma.

-Te entiendo muy bien, a veces hay decisiones que tenemos que tomar aunque nos cueste no se puede ir con la idea de que la vida es fácil y fácil se resuelve, es la mentira mas grande Albert.

-Lo dices por tu padre

-Por él, por mi madre, por Susana, por Candy y por mi mismo.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que tenia problemas jajajaja, Terry te agradezco tu comprensión y que en este momento estés aquí, se que no habrá nadie como tu que pueda entenderme mejor, lo aprecio mucho en verdad.

Tengo la etiqueta de cabeza de la familia puesta en la frente desde la cuna, es un compromiso demasiado pesado para cargar solo, todos acuden a mi como si fuera todo poderoso o el mayor sabio del mundo, como si yo no supiera lo que es la palabra error, a veces quisiera gritar que soy un simple hombre como cualquier otro y nada mas, que nada tengo de poderoso ni sabio, lo que sé, mi criterio y el juicio que tengo me lo eh ganado a pulso, sobre la marcha, de la experiencia de deambular como un vagabundo en el mundo real, no me convertí en lo que soy sentado detrás de un lujoso escritorio de cedro rojo. Mucho de lo que soy se lo debo a George el a sido mas que un padre para mi.

Por eso Salma me lleno el alma, su interés por los demás, su vitalidad, sus ganas de aportar y no de recibir, Sabes, no dudo en ser mi mujer y entregarse a mi sin un compromiso formal, somos tal para cual nos fuimos a encontrar en un lugar donde nuestros apellidos no valían nada solo nuestra voluntad y las ganas de ayudar en todo lo que podíamos.

-Salma es una mujer extraordinaria, Albert.

-Terry nunca conocí a alguien como ella, me deslumbro desde que la vi, siempre creí que mi pequeña, bueno, ahora tu esposa llegaría a ser como ella, arrojada, valiente, decidida, siempre con la disposición de ayudar por el gusto de hacerlo, libre como el viento, solo que el amor cambia la perspectiva ¿no es así?

Fui a África con la esperanza de encontrarla y ahí estaba esperando por mi aunque yo nunca se lo pedí directamente, fui estúpido al siquiera pensar que volvería donde su padre, si precisamente de ahí escapo para poder ser libre, para poder ser quien ella eligió ser, temo que la vida de las altas esferas la asfixien…

-Albert la gente cambia, crece, se amolda al momento, a las circunstancias, cuando el motor que provoca ese cambio es el amor entonces no hay que dejar de alimentarlo ¿acaso no te espero por años? Amigo, no creo que ahora que están juntos quiera separase de ti, si acepto venir contigo es porque quiere una familia igual que tu y la familia debe estar unida, créeme se de lo que hablo.

Que no se te pegue lo Grandchester y deja esas dudas, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras lo importante es que comparten el sentimiento y mientras ustedes estén juntos todo estará bien y si no, al menos se tienen el uno al otro.

-Tienes razón me ahogo en un vaso de agua, jajajajajajaja gracias Terry aprecio mucho tus palabras porque se, son sinceras.

-Solo una cosa mas, no dejes que Eliza se acerque a tu mujer por que… lo siento se que es pariente tuya a pesar de todo.

-jajajajaja y no olvides que ahora es tuya también, lejana pero familiar al fin y al cabo, jajajajajaja

-¡Por Dios es verdad! Jajajajajajajajajaja -los dos rebeldes amigos siguieron riendo con alegría, cada uno estaba ya en el camino de su propia felicidad.

**Continuara...**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana**

* * *

** Cilenita un cigarrito? jejejejeje**

** Milimacdiel, muchas gracias por tus palabras¡ son un alicuente para mi, la proxima historia es el Molino Rojo es una historia muy linda porque abarca la vida de Terry y un lucero que atravesara su cielo intermitentemente al final las cosas son como tienen que ser no cuento mas jejejeje esa vendra cuando acabe Deuda que ahorita es mi prioridad GRACIAS A LAS DOS por seguirme y pos su mensajito¡**

**Lectores lectoras este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito, con este cap 27 me nivelo con las actualizaciones en el FR, de aki en adelante lo lamento mucho pero tendran que esperar a que escriba el final.**

**no se si seran dos o tres capitulos mas, ese dependera de lo que me extienda espero que les agrade lo que viene y que queden satisfechos con este final que me llevo mucho tiempo planear. Alguna vez alguien me dijo, "Y despues de todo esto que nos has contado, ¿que mas sigue Odet? ¿QUe mas puede haber entre Candy y TErry? uff creanme que eso me causo un conflicto y durante varios meses me fume el fianl de esta historia hasta quedar "yo" satisfecha con el resultado, el final esta en mi cabeza aun no lo escribo pero lo hare. Espero que les guste.**

**Un enorme abrazo a todos los que me siguen gracias por leerme y por su apoyo atravez de la distancia.**

**_Chica de Terry_  
**


	29. Cap 28 Regalos de Navidad

**Deuda Saldada **

**Regalos de Navidad**

**Capitulo 28**

Albert y Salma después de saludar a la madre de Terry siguieron su camino hacia Chicago.

Sentado en el elegante vagón iba pensativo perdido en el paisaje mirando sin mirar, sus pensamientos estaba mucho mas lejos que solo apreciar el paisaje invernal, no dudo ni un segundo en enfrentarse a un Jeque árabe y a toda su guardia, por Salma y su hijo haría lo impensable pero en este lado del mundo occidental las cosas eran muy diferentes, si bien su familia no tenia un sequito de guardias con afiladas cimitarras para cuidarlos y protegerlos aun así eran bastante peligrosos también, contaban con un arma mas letal y afilada, la lengua.

No permitiría ningún tipo de menosprecio hacia su hijo o mujer, estaba preparado sabia a lo que iba a enfrentarse las habladurías caerían como torrencial lluvia sobre todo de los Legan, Albert que jamás fue ventajoso o prepotente con su condición de cabeza de familia ahora haría uso de ese poder para beneficio suyo y el de sus seres amados, sentía un cierto alivio por el respaldo de Candy y Terry pero este paso decisivo en su vida le correspondía como nunca darlo completamente solo.

* * *

Eleonor Baker estaba feliz de tener a sus dos hijos en casa, Candy estaba admirada de como madre e hijo interactuaban entre mimos cariñosos de la orgullosa madre hacia su vástago que lucia una resplandeciente sonrisa y un humor inmejorable, en ocasiones lo hacia sonrojar del cariño sincero y desbordado que ella no podía contener, eso sucedio el primer día de su llegada, al siguiente toco el turno a Candy de ser presa de los mimos de su adorable suegra.

Eleonor al igual que Terry la procuraban y chiqueaban todo el tiempo, la atendían y abrazaban en todo momento, fue entonces turno de Terry de burlarse de Candy al ser ella el blanco de los mimos de su madre.

El día de noche buena lo celebraron en familia junto a la chimenea, los jóvenes enamorados no se separaban ni un minuto, Eleonor los observaba sin perder detalle junto a su leal amiga de toda la vida Merry, estaban felices de ver el cambio extremo de un Terrence berrinchudo, taciturno y malcriado a un meloso gatito en los brazos de Candy.

Terry se retiro un momento, suegra y nuera charlaban alegremente en la sala, Merry a petición de Eleonor fue por mas te y galletitas de jengibre con nuez que Candy devoraba con singular alegría.

-Candy…

-Si, Señora

-Por favor deja lo de Señora, es la enésima vez que te lo pido, solo Eleonor o me molestare contigo.

-Esta bien Eleonor -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso esta mejor, Candy querida ¿hoy vas a decirle?

-¿Perdón? -Candy hizo su taza de té a un lado y le miro confundida.

-Te pregunto si hoy le dirás a Terry que va a ser padre -Candy se quedo mirándola aun mas sorprendida.

-Ehm… yo… Eleonor… ¿como lo sabe? Yo… yo… aun no estoy segura.

-¡Oh mi niña! Es que es tan obvio, tus ojos lo gritan cariño, mira nada mas que claros estan -tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos mirándola directamente- brillantes, tan limpios, tu rostro irradia felicidad -ante el evidente sonrojo de la rubia se alejo un poco para no abrumarla demasiado apenas estaban conociendose- el que Terry este mareado y los dos anden antojados de todo… no puede ser otra cosa, ¡que felicidad!

Candy entendiendo las palabras de su suegra sonrió apenada y nerviosa.

-Eleonor aun no estoy segura por completo, no quiero ilusionarlo en vano, quiero asegurarme de que estamos de encargo -acaricio su vientre con ternura sobre el vestido de terciopelo malva.

-No diré nada, esa noticia solo te corresponde a ti comunicársela a Terry pero créeme cuando te digo que estas en espera, lo cual es maravilloso, ¿no lo sientes dentro de ti? ¿Tu corazón no te lo dice?

-Si -respondió ella con mirada soñadora- Siento… -se mordió un poco el labio inferior- Un cosquilleo, una sensación de plenitud que me embarga y me llena, me siento muy, muy feliz.

-Claro mi niña, eso, aunado a que Terry esta antojadizo, nunca había visto a mi hijo comer tantos postres, pasteles, galletas, pedirle a Merry que cocine sus platillos favoritos incluso comer lentejas.

-Vaya yo crei que le encantaban, hoy las devoro como si fueran el manjar mas exquisito del mundo.

-Sabes una cosa, de niño las odiaba jajajaja -las dos rieron alegremente- no se si tu eres afecta a los postres…

-Eleonor a mi me encantan, debo confesarlo -hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír a la grácil mujer.

-Bueno, entonces debes saber que a Terry no le da por comer postres regularmente, si lo hace claro, sobre todo el budín de nuez que prepara Merry pero en estos tres días a consumido demasiada azúcar, jajajajaja parece un niño.

-Lo ama mucho Eleonor.

-Candy el es mi vida y lo recupere gracias a ti.

-No diga eso Eleonor.

-Es la verdad, tu nos regalaste una segunda oportunidad de ser una familia Candy, nunca pude darte la gracias en el pasado, ahora lo hago, quiero que lo sepas, estoy muy agradecida contigo por eso, supe que tu eras muy importante para mi hijo desde el momento en que te escucho, no paso mucho tiempo en que supiera que tu eras la chica de la que mi hijo estaba profundamente enamorado, se que pegaría un grito si se entera que voy a decirte esto pero quiero hacerlo como un regalo de navidad a cambio de este maravilloso obsequio que tu me has dado.

-¿Yo? Pero si todavía no lo ha abierto.

-No Candy el regalo al que me refiero es saber que seré abuela muy pronto -la rubia sonrió con ternura- espero que no pierdan mucho el tiempo porque yo estoy dispuesta a cuidar y echar a perder a muchos nietos.

-¡Eleonor! - La rubia se sonrojo ante la sola idea en su mente de la intimidad compartida con su esposo.

-Se que es muy pronto cariño, pero estoy muy emocionada y los recuerdos me invaden…

La hermosa mujer se acerco a la chimenea y tomo una fotografía de Terry siendo un bebé en los brazos de ella.

-Bueno, tendré que contener mi alegría para no arruinar la sorpresa, Candy lo que quiero contarte es algo que sucedió en Escocia cuando te conocí.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo le propuse a Terry venir conmigo a América y vivir aquí en mi casa después de pedirle perdón por la forma en como lo trate cuando vino a buscarme… -Dijo ella perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- Yo estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo, tan grande y bello pero tan triste, tan encerrado en si mismo; en aquel justo momento yo tenia visitas y nadie sabia que alguna vez me case y tuve un hijo, nadie excepto Robert Hattaway, Merry fue la nana de Terry quien lo cuidaba mientras yo trabajaba.

Le dije que ese no era un buen momento para… hablar… el lo tomo tan mal, lo mal entendió y no me justifico, el tenía toda la razón del mundo para enojarse y odiarme así como lo hizo, había venido a América a buscarme sin el consentimiento de su padre y yo en lugar de hacer a un lado mis miedos y acogerlo en mi casa lo rechace, era una noche tan fría… nevaba… lo vi marchar… no reuní el valor para retenerlo…

Las lagrimas del dolorido y atormentado corazón de Eleonor resbalaban de sus ojos cargadas de remordimiento.

-Eleonor…

-No Candy, déjame continuar por favor, -ella asintió tragándose su propio dolor al ver el corazón desquebrajado de una madre por su hijo- El se fue de esta casa decepcionado de mi, yo muy poco sabia de el, Elizabeth solo me contaba que estaba internado en el San Pablo recibiendo la mejor educación que su posición ameritaba y que aparentemente estaba bien…

Temía mas que nada que Terry siendo un Grandchester saliera perjudicado por venir a buscarme y se lo grite, -dijo Eleonor entre lagrimas- "Eres un Grandchester, no lo olvides" lo vi partir con un enorme lastre sobre sus hombros, entre la despiadada ventisca… en pocos segundos el mundo me cayo encima no sabia que hacer, me quede paralizada de miedo, no sabia si le haría un bien, no pude correr tras el y traerlo de regreso a mis brazos, temía que algo pasara si se enteraban que había venido a buscarme… fui una cobarde, no defendí a mi hijo como una buena madre debe hacerlo.

-No diga eso Eleonor…

-Es la verdad, el vino a buscarme por su propia voluntad, reunió el valor para hacerlo ¿y yo que hice? Lo rechace… lo envié de vuelta al infierno del que venia huyendo… -Dijo ella entre sollozos que se encajaban en el corazón de Candy como dagas, sabia a lo que se referia.

-Eleonor calmase… ya paso, ahora Terry esta a su lado y yo también…

La abrazo para consolarla sabia que esos recuerdos le desgarraban el alma, ahora entendía su desesperación cuando la conoció en Escocia y el porque Terry la veía como si fuera su peor enemiga, había tanto dolor en ambos, tanta necesidad de amor de ambos…

-No es fácil vivir sin saber nada de un hijo o de tus padres,pensaba Candy mientras la abrazaba, a ella nunca le había preocupado eso, la señorita Pony y la hermana María suplieron esa necesidad en su niñez maravillosamente, sintió ese sentimiento de abandono hasta que conoció a Terry y a su madre.

-Tranquilícese Eleonor o Terry entrara y se preocupara al verla así.

-Lo siento Candy tienes razón, no es momento para estar tristes pero esas heridas aun duelen… -se limpio las lagrimas y prosiguio con su relato- mi conciencia y mi corazón no me dejaban en paz por eso fui a buscarlo a Escocia, en el colegio me dijeron que estaba vacacionando en la villa el lugar donde su padre y yo… esa terrible escena que presenciaste era lo que me merecía, merecía su desprecio y desconfianza su rechazo bien fundado pero gracias a ti el logro comprenderme un poco, entenderme, y yo también pude entenderlo a el, sabes los dos nos comprendimos no hubo necesidad de mil palabras solo un perdón, solo un te necesito, un te quiero… recupere a mi hijo gracias a tu intervención, a tus palabras y te admire mas cuando hablamos de ti.

-¿Hablaron de mi?

-Fue un platica de madre a hijo, donde el solo mencionar tu nombre Terry sin necesidad de palabras me dijo todo lo que sentía por ti. Le pregunte si deseaba venir conmigo a América aunque ya anticipaba su respuesta quería tenerle a mi lado y el también me expreso su deseo pero ansiaba en ese momento otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El respondió "Quiero quedarme en el San Pablo hasta terminar mis estudios madre, después podremos estar juntos" esas fueron sus palabras.

-¿El prefirió quedarse bajo la tutela de su padre? -dijo Candy sorprendida.

-No querida, el quería quedarse porque… Yo solo mencione: "Candy es una linda chica" y el sin pensarlo me confirmo lo que yo ya sabia "La mejor que eh conocido" fue su respuesta ¿Entiendes ahora?

-El se quedo por mí…

-Si Candy, el deseaba deshacerse de la tutela de su padre pero apareciste tu y el quiso prolongar su permanencia en el colegio para estar cerca de ti.

Candy giro su vista y miro la fotografía de Terry adolescente con el uniforme del San Pablo.

-Terry… -murmuro.

-Sabes Candy lo único que me hace no perder la cordura por el terrible error que cometí con mi hijo al rechazarlo cuando vino a buscarme, eres tú.

-¿Yo? Pero yo aun no lo conocía.

-Exactamente, el que Terry tomara el Mauritania y volviera a Londres inmediatamente despues de venir a buscarme, es mi remanso, a pesar de mi dolor…

-El Mauritania…

-Así es cariño, ustedes se conocieron en ese viaje, sus destinos se cruzaron en momentos muy difíciles para los dos, prefiero pensar que fui el instrumento de Dios para que tu y el se conocieran aunque sea a causa de un suceso triste y desgarrador tanto para Terry como para mi -Candy recordó que vio a Terry llorando la primera vez, ahora sabia la razón de esa profunda tristeza- Tuvo su recompensa ese trago tan amargo… tu mi niña, Tu el sol de los días de mi hijo.

-Eleonor…

-Tú me lo regresaste y convertiste al Duque en un padre para Terry, como no estarte agradecida si tu presencia ha sido una bendición en su vida y ahora una doble…

Eleonor abrazo a su nuera las dos estaban conmovidas hasta las lagrimas.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero que sucede? Si aun no es media noche para los abrazos, ¿acaso ya es navidad y me lo perdí? -Dijo Terry entrando en la sala y sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres de su vida abrazadas y llorando.

-No hijo, no sucede nada. Ven, solo le decía a Candy lo feliz que estoy de tenerlos aquí en esta su casa, ya me conoces soy algo sentimental.

-¿Algo? Creí que mi madre era la mejor diva de Broodway –dijo el en tono simpático.

-¡Terry! -los tres sonrieron ante el comentario.

-Y, ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya estas mejor –pregunto Candy acercándose a el.

-Si, no se que me pasa pero tengo unas agruras insoportables –Candy reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar hablar así a Terry.

-Creo que visitare al medico, cuando venia bajando la escalera todo me dio vueltas…

-¡Nooo! -dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

-¿Por que no? Cada vez se acrecentan estas molestias, y a ustedes dos ¿Qué les sucede? –asevero mirándolas con sospecha.

-Hijo, estas comiendo demasiado, Merry esta feliz de consentirte pero no estas acostumbrado a tanta azúcar deja de consumirla y seguramente te sentirás mejor -dijo Eleonor sentándose en el sofá.

-Quizás tengas razón madre, no se por que, veo los postres y no me puedo resistir, anoche tuve que levantarme a comer galletas de jengibre tenia un deseo atroz de comerlas, hasta que no bajé y las comí pude regresar y dormir en paz.

-¿En serio Terry? No sentí cuando te levantaste.

-De verdad Candy, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta eres muy sentida, anoche estabas profundamente dormida hasta roncabas.

-¡Yo no ronco! -dijo Candy sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Anoche lo hiciste cariño -dijo el con una deslumbrante y socarrona sonrisa.

-Terry no mientas -Candy lo empujo alejándolo de ella, Eleonor rio al ver como era el trato entre los enamorados, Terry abrazándola y Candy manoteando, rabiando entre divertida y molesta.

La media noche llego y con ella la navidad, el intercambio de abrazos y regalos lleno el acogedor saloncito.

Los recién casados entregaron a Eleonor un juego de aretes y anillo de zafiros cortados en forma de gota, y a Merry unos finos aretes de diamante, luego Terry entrego a su esposa unos aretes largos que terminaban en un gracioso corazoncito de esmeralda. Merry lloro de emoción.

-Joven, señora, no tenían que hacerlo.

-Vamos Merry no nos desprecies, es por todo el cariño que has dado a mi madre, por haberla cuidado y acompañado todo este tiempo y por consentirme con mis platillos favoritos -dijo Terry con gracia tocándose la barriga, las damas rieron jocosamente mientras la mujer mayor secaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo después de recibir un abrazo emotivo de su pequeño niño consentido.

-Sigo yo -Eleonor se levanto y tomo debajo del gran árbol navideño una gran caja forrada en hermoso color rojo con un lazo dorado- Es para ti Candy.

Al abrirla con singular alegría, sentada como una niña sobre la alfombra la rubia se quedo sorprendida, había en el interior perfectamente doblada y resguardada un fino salto de cama en seda blanca, al levantarla para apreciarla mejor vio debajo una sensual bata de gasa transparente y la ropa interior a juego en delicado encaje, de inmediato Candy bajo la prenda y agradeció el regalo sin mostrar el exquisito contenido.

-Es muy linda madre, muéstramelo Candy -La rubia sonrojada ante tan íntimo regalo saco con cuidado el salto de cama y se la dio a Terry.

-Uhmm es francés… -asevero con un mohín.

-¿Algún problema Terry? ¿Hay algo malo con la moda francesa? -Eleonor trataba de entender el cruce de miradas brillantes de los jóvenes enamorados.

-No… no Eleonor, no sucede nada, es muy hermosa ¿verdad Berrruti?

-¡Ejem! –Terry aclaro la garganta ante la sonrisa picara de Candy- si, si, muy lindo madre, gracias.

Pero Eleonor no se quedo con la duda.

-¿Berruti? ¿Quién es Berruti?

-Es una larga historia… creo que nos vamos a dormir -dijo Terry levantándose de inmediato, ante las risitas de Candy y los ojos acusadores de su madre.

-Espera cariño, no te eh dado tu regalo aun.

Eleonor tomo la caja en color azul rey con lazo plateado y se lo entrego a Terry.

-Ábrelo espero que te guste.

-Gracias madre no era necesario -Terry desato el perfecto lazo y encontró en el interior una pijama de seda negra y una exquisita bata de terciopelo azul muy obscuro.

-Es muy linda Eleonor -Candy acaricio la suave tela con su mano.

-Me alegro que les agradaran sus obsequios, son para una época no tan fría pero ya que pasaron aquí la navidad no pude esperar a dárselos.

-Gracias madre, feliz Navidad.

-Feliz navidad, hijo -La mujer lo abrazo con ternura y después a Candy- Tengo otros pequeños regalitos por ahí que compre en Francia pero esos se los daré después -dijo mirando con complicidad a Candy.

Los jóvenes se retiraron a su habitación la que Terry ocupo como soltero.

-Mi madre me dio un juego de pijama completo y a ti solo una bata, que raro.

-No, también me dio el pijama.

-¿Por qué no me la mostraste allá abajo?

-Me dio pena con Merry y con tu madre.

-¿Y eso?

-Tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito Terry pero…

-Póntelo, muéstrame lo que te dio.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Candy estas haciendo que me desespere -ansiosamente imaginaba que pudo darle su madre para apenarla de esa manera. Al poco rato salió del cuarto de baño, encontró a Terry bajo las sabanas hojeando atentamente el libro de Gerard, el levanto la vista y le miro.

-La primera vez que vi este libro estaba aquí precisamente acababa de curar la rodilla que me lastime por tratar de alcanzarte en el tren allá en Philadelpia.

-¿Fue mucho el daño? Lo siento, no quise que las cosas terminaran así esa noche -dijo ella con pena.

-Solo fueron unos cuantos raspones y un pantalón roto eso es todo, nada de cuidado. La bata te luce bien, muéstrame lo que hay debajo.

Terry cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa con la lámpara encendida poniendo total atención a su esposa. Candy con las mejillas encendidas abrió la bata y la dejo caer al piso.

-¿Eso es lo que te regalo mi madre? -se quedo boquiabierto irguiendose un poco para mirarla mejor de arriba abajo.

-Si… ¿no te gusto?

-Te vez… -Terry no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo velado de su mujer bajo la suave y transparente gasa con finos brillos que resaltaban su ya moldeado cuerpo de mujer.

La traslucida tela mostraba los senos redondos con los pezones rosados abiertos como una rosa llamando con su belleza al colibrí para que beba gustoso las mieles de su interior.

El suave y firme vientre blanco como la leche y un perfecto ombligo rompían la gentil planicie hasta llegar a un enloquecedor calzoncillo de encaje blanco que de igual manera dejaba ver lo que su interior guardaba.

Terry podía ver sutilmente esa mota de vello claro que lo ponía duro en un instante tan solo mirarlo, su respiración se agito mas mientras bajaba la vista por esos muslos torneados y bellos que terminaban en unas piernas delgadas y tobillos finos.

-Terry di algo…

-Mañana felicitare a mi madre…

-¡Terry!

-Me encanta la moda francesa -aseguro con una amplia sonrisa sin despegar los ojos de ella.

-Espero que solo la moda.

-Claro cariño, moda francesa sobre una hermosa americana.

-De verdad felicitaras a tu madre…

-Si, por convertir a mi esposa en al criatura mas bella que jamás hubiera visto.

Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama al lado de su esposo, Terry la atrapo entre sus brazos y la arrastro subiéndola a sus piernas.

-Dijiste que solo querías mirar, además hace frio…

-Ups… mentí -atrapo la rosada boca besándola con pasión, luego se aparto de ella mirando como su mujer suspiraba muy quedo con los ojos cerrados- a tu frio pecosa muy pronto le pondré remedio -la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el.

-Terry nos escucharan, estamos en la casa de tu madre.

-¿Y que? Estamos casados, estamos enamorados y ella tiene la culpa por regalarte esas prendas, te vez arrebatadoramente hermosa Candice… señora Grandchester…

Candy cerró los ojos ante las deliciosas pulsaciones que provocaban los labios de su esposo sobre su cuello.

-Terry… somos algo… ruidosos, y activos… eso me preocupa…

-Cariño prometo que te amare lo mas suave y calladamente posible, si crees que me estoy pasando de la raya pellízcame.

En pocos minutos las pijamas francesas estaban regadas descuidadamente sobre el suelo, al principio solo suaves chupeteos se escuchaban seguidos de suspiros hondos, luego la voz de Terry quejándose y Candy sonriendo ante los múltiples pellizcos que propinaba a su brazo pero esas juguetonas expresiones rápidamente cambiaron por jadeos profundos y apagados en besos hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

El invierno acababa de comenzar y para Candy y Terry seria el primero de muchos inviernos que dormirían juntos, calientes, sin insomnio provocado por la soledad, la clase de insomnio del que sufrirían de ahora en adelante seria el resultado de su cálido ardoroso y gran amor.

Los inviernos dejarían de ser un martirio por los recuerdos llenos de tristes nostalgias para convertirse en una estación ansiada y deseable tanto para festejar como para amar bajo las mullidas sábanas al desnudo, junto al cálido fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

-Te vez hermosa Salma, toda una princesa árabe -el rubio aprecio a su mujer completamente acicalada.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si, por que habría de mentir.

-Te digo algo.

-Dime -dijo el rubio sin resistirse a besar el apiñonado cuello.

-Cambiaria esta estorbosa ropa occidental por mis pantalones de trabajo.

-Yo también los prefiero, solo necesito jalar la jareta y ¡eureka! Caen al suelo sin remedio.

-¡William!

-Mi princesa rebelde de pronto se ha vuelto a la usanza occidental -dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Lo haría por agradarte.

-De ninguna manera, es tal como eres que me enamore de ti, bella, inteligente, deseable, perturbadora…

-Eres el primer hombre a excepción de los Zuru que no me ve como "cosa rara" eres el primero que me dice que mis cualidades le son agradables, los que me conocen en mi tierra me tenían por loca excéntrica, incluso mi padre que aunque me adora dice tener una hija a la que le faltan dos tornillos, me ama demasiado y sufrió soportando mis locuras.

-Mejor para mí.

-¿Qué?

-Que te consideraran una loquita excéntrica así eres toda mía, solo para mi.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.

-Lo es mi amor.

Albert la tomo por la cintura acomodándola entre sus masculinas formas perfectamente bien acoplada y le beso, ella se prendió de su cuello correspondiendo el beso, unos toques en la puerta de su recamara los hicieron apartarse de mala gana.

-¿Si?

-Señor, el coche de la señora Elroy acaba de entrar a la propiedad.

-Gracias, en seguida bajamos, creo que llego el momento Salma.

-William espera, se que estas preocupado por la reacción de Elroy, escúchame, cualquier cosa que diga no lo olvides yo estoy contigo, no estas solo; Willy y yo estamos a tu lado para siempre.

-Gracias mi princesa, necesitaba oír esas palabras.

Salma se tomo de la mano de Albert y salieron a recibir a la tía Elroy que venia desde Chicago acompañada por George Johnson.

-Ella sabe de nuestra existencia ¿verdad?

-Tranquila querida, George se encargo de poner al tanto a mi tía sobre mi nueva condición de esposo y padre. Salma las manos te sudan… -la hizo mirarle de frente- no permitiré que nada les pase, confía en mi.

-Siempre lo he hecho, nunca deje de creer en ti.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi.

Albert la beso al final de la escalera luego fueron al despacho pero solo se encontraron con George.

-La señora Elroy esta en el rosedal -comunico.

Salma y Albert se miraron, se dirigieron hacia el rosedal de invierno, Anthony había sembrado una especie de rosa que florecía solo en invierno, preparaba un proyecto para un pequeño invernadero para cultivarlas e impedir que la continua nieve las quemara, aquel proyecto nunca se concreto. Desde la casa a lo lejos vieron algo que no imaginaron, la tía Elroy sentada en un mullido cojín en una de las bancas de mármol mientras Willy con sumo cuidado metido entre el rosedal cortaba las pequeñas rosas de castilla para ella, pudieron observar que conversaban.

-Albert… -la voz de Salma denotaba preocupación.

-No lo puedo creer.

* * *

-Y como dices que te llamas jovencito.

-Mi nombre es William gentil dama.

Elroy le miro con atención, maravillada ante el parecido físico.

- "Dios mío" ¿será posible? Es Anthony vuelto a nacer, la misma dulzura, el mismo semblante, la misma educación y propiedad, la misma faz del padre y el sobrino -Pensaba la vieja dama enternecida ante la figura de aquel niño entre los rosales, su admiración creció al verlo tratar a las plantas con el respeto y cariño como hacia el mismo Anthony Brown.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?

-Si, mi madre me hablo de usted, es la tía abuela Elroy -contesto el chiquillo acercándose sin temor a la mujer a pesar de su rostro adusto y cuarteado por los años.

-Te gusta este lugar, pequeño William.

-Si madame, nunca había visto lugar mas bello, no se parece a la aldea Zuru, ni al agreste desierto hogar de mi abuelo Aarón.

-¿Viviste en el desierto?

-No, mi madre nació allí en el palacio de mi abuelo, yo nací en la aldea Zuru con Cocum y Ocume.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí pequeño William?

-¡Si! Me encantaría Madame, aquí vive mi padre es un lugar muy hermoso, aquí crecieron los tíos Anthony, Stear y Archie.

-Tú… ¿los conoces?

-Solo en los cuadros que están en la casa.

-Anthony… Stear… -musito la mujer conmovida al borde de las lágrimas.

-La hice llorar… ¿Acaso dije algo malo tía abuela Elroy?

-No, no creatura, solo que ya soy vieja y sentimental.

-Esta triste porque mis tíos no vienen a verla, cuando no conocía a mi papá estaba muy triste porque quería que viniera, quería abrazarlo y saber como era, mamá decía que yo era igual a el, que muy pronto vendría por nosotros, me daba un beso y luego me abrazaba para borrar mis tristeza… ¡ya se!.

El niño sin esperar planto un beso en ambas mejillas de la anciana y la abrazo echándosele al cuello, la sorprendida mujer se derritió ante el espontaneo gesto del niño y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con ternura.

De pronto se sintió rejuvenecida, hacia tanto que sus sobrinos habían crecido dejando sus años mozos muy lejanos, habían dejado esos cariñosos saludos de sus tiernos años para convertirse en hombres, desde que tuvieron edad suficiente como la etiqueta lo marcaba los abrazos fueron sustituidos por una educada venia; William, Archivald y Neil le saludaban con una ligera inclinación como todos los demás caballeros de la familia, ella casi había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba el calor de un abrazo afectuoso, sincero, sin malicia ni dobles intenciones, este chiquillo que acababa de conocer se lo había recordado, sintió como su cansado corazón se calentaba al recibir el cariño sincero que solo el llamado de la sangre es capaz de recrear.

-¿Se siente mejor tía abuela Elroy?

-Si, gracias pequeño, tu madre tiene razón los abrazos borran la tristeza.

-Por favor ya no llore, le aseguro que papá Dios pronto traerá a sus sobrinos a esta casa y usted será muy feliz como yo lo soy desde que mi papi vino por mi, ya no llore madame o su cara se arrugara y dejara de ser linda -dijo el niño con inocencia.

-jajajajajaja no creo que eso sea posible jajajaajja -la anciana rio encantada ante los galanteos del chiquillo, le abrazo con ternura- Ven pequeño, veamos a tus padres.

-¡Si! -dijo el chiquillo encantado- Madame, no olvide sus rosas -el niño regreso y entrego la canasta a la anciana- ¡por aquí abuelita!

-Gracias, es usted un perfecto caballero -Elroy lo tomo de la mano y camino dejándose guiar por el hacia la puerta principal de la mansión hacia donde la conducía el niño. Al verlos acercarse Albert abrió la puerta y tomo de la mano a Salma para salir a su encuentro.

-Bienvenida tía abuela -hizo una cortes reverencia luego le dio un abrazo.

-William, hijo, bienvenido seas tu, a esta tu casa -dijo la abuela correspondiendo al educado gesto pero con propiedad sin mostrar sentimentalismo ante la vista de la mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Tía veo que ya conociste al pequeño William…

-Si hijo, es tan parecido a Anthony, no hay duda de que es un Adley -dijo con orgullo.

-Si abuela y a mi, no lo olvide, -sonrió Albert afablemente pero con seguridad en sus palabras solo para recordarle que su hijo no era la sustitución de su fallecido sobrino.

-Y… quien es esta bella dama -dijo Elroy no dándose por enterada de la sutil advertencia de Albert respecto a su hijo.

-Tía abuela te presento a mi esposa.

Ella sin esperar se adelanto e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Salma Adley, princesa de Bacarall, madame, gusto de conocerla. Mi padre Aaron Asaf rey de Bacarall le envía este obsequio a la tutora de mi esposo -dijo Salma con calidez ante la admiración bien disimulada de Emilia Elroy.

George le acerco una caja de madera finamente tallada que desprendía un suave y delicado olor, Salma lo sostuvo con sus dos manos e inclino su cabeza ofreciéndolo en alto. Emilia asombrada lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el finísimo contenido era un extraordinario collar de dos hilos repleto de diamantes que terminaba en uno de gran tamaño en forma de gota con pendientes a juego, su resplandor era tal que Emilia se quedo sin palabras.

-Señora Adley yo no soy la tutora de William –dijo ella sin saber como reaccionar ante semejante regalo.

-Con todo respeto señora Elroy, mi padre considera que usted es quien ostenta el titulo al haber cuidado de William, ahora su yerno, desde que el perdió a sus padres naturales siendo muy pequeño convirtiéndolo en el gran hombre que es ahora, el gran hombre que lo llenara de nietos príncipes de Bacarall, son las palabras de mi progenitor para usted, espera que lo acepte como una muestra de cariño y fraternidad entre las dos familias -Salma junto sus manos e inclino la cabeza en reverencia, si bien llevaba varios años viviendo lejos de su tierra natal, toda su niñez y adolescencia fue criada y educada como toda una princesa, ahora mas que nunca tenia que hacer uso de esa educación para impresionar gratamente a la estricta y reacia mujer que Albert le describió por la cual guardaba profundo cariño.

Ahora teniéndola enfrente el haberse encontrado primero con su hijo le dio la impresión que esa mujer cuya orgullosa estirpe se veía a todas luces parecía haberse ablandado con los mimos sinceros de un niño y esperaba ella ganarse ese afecto de la tutora de William porque así la reconocía, estaba dispuesta a probar todo, por amor y tranquilidad de su esposo.

-Por favor pasemos a la estancia no es necesario estar aquí en la puerta -insistió Elroy para dar tiempo y meditar la situación.

Albert le dio el pase, luego Salma y el entraron tomada de su brazo no sabían que esperar aun, solo tenían la seguridad que el pequeño Willy se había ganado el interés de la reacia mujer pues no lo apartaba de su lado.

-Señora Adley, Salma princesa de Bacarall diga a su padre que acepto con agrado y verdadero cariño el obsequio que me a enviado -dijo después de tomar asiento en la sala con su ya estudiada elegancia de dama de sociedad- no seré yo quien lo contradiga ni haga un desprecio a tan gentil y cortes caballero -dijo con solemnidad- lo que me corresponde hacer en prenda es mandarle el escudo de armas del clan de nuestra ancestral familia como muestra de que los Adley se enorgullecen en formar esta alianza con los Assaf de Bacarall.

Albert y Salma sonrieron levemente en señal de triunfo y se apretaron discretamente las manos.

-Eso sucederá cuando se casen bajo el estricto régimen del clan Adley que espero sea lo mas pronto posible.

-Tía abuela nosotros deseamos una ceremonia sencilla y…

-De ninguna manera William, tu eres la cabeza de esta familia y tu enlace nupcial no sera una ocasión que pase desapercibida por nuestros allegados, los festejos decembrinos y la fiesta de navidad que ofrecemos todos los años será una excelente ocasión para celebrarla ya que la mayoría de las cabezas del clan estarán presentes.

Albert observo a Salma y ella con una mirada le comunico que estaba de acuerdo, entonces todo estaba dicho. Estaban a escasos días de navidad y Emilia Elroy tenia el tiempo justo para hacer los arreglos pertinentes para el enlace, el papeleo legal Johnson lo tenia listo seguramente desde hace tiempo por mandato de William, solo había que enviar las invitaciones a los mas cercanos y un telegrama con motivo de urgente a los parientes lejanos. Si no podían llegar a tiempo poco importaba, las explicaciones se harían después, se dispuso a disfrutar aquel esperado momento en el que el patriarca dejaba por fin la soltería para tener su propia familia fortaleciendo el apellido una vez mas.

* * *

El día de noche buena durante la cena navideña el resto de la familia conoció a Salma y al pequeño Willy no sin una gran dosis de asombro e incredulidad después de corroborar que la invitación de la boda de William A. Adley no era una broma de mal gusto. Los rumores de una mujer viviendo en Lakewood junto con William corrieron entre la servidumbre y sus patrones en toda la comarca como reguero de pólvora, había gran expectativa al respecto.

Los Legan no podía disimular la impactante noticia, Anie con su exquisita educación hizo amistad con Salma casi inmediatamente y Archie estaba feliz de ver a su solitario tío con una hermosa esposa y un pequeño hijo, todo de una vez.

Eliza con su buen tino para sembrar discordia y su lengua perversa no perdió ocasión para traer a la mesa una cuestión delicada que parecía habérseles olvidado a todos.

-Les agradezco que estén presentes y apoyen el enlace de William, me siento muy orgullosa de que estemos todos reunidos, mi inseparable Sara y su familia, estoy feliz por tu compromiso y próxima boda Eliza, Froilán es usted bienvenido también -menciono la mujer mayor alzando un poco su copa- este es un acontecimiento que por mi parte esperaba con ansias, deseemos buena venturanza a los novios, ¡Salud! -la mujer levanto su copa en alto y todos los demás le imitaron.

-¡Salud! -Respondieron al brindis.

-Tía abuela -hablo Eliza antes de que pudieran dar un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto- no esta toda la familia, falta "Candy"

-Como si le importara… -susurro Archie, Anie reprimió una sonrisa, pues sabía que su hermana en esos momentos era más feliz que nunca.

- Aun no sabemos donde esta, desde que ella y el tío William se… -replico la pelirroja con total naturalidad.

-¡Silencio Eliza! -dijo la anciana irritada ante la impertinencia de su comentario, que si bien era espinosa la aseveración también decía la verdad, se dio cuenta que los chismes y la des información correría como un rio desbordado. En el pasado como dama de sociedad era participe de criticar las vidas de otros como si tuviera un merito ser quien puntualice las normas del decoro y el buen comportamiento pero ahora a Emilia Elroy esa costumbre ya no le parecía tan agradable.

-Eliza, Candy estará aquí para la fiesta de fin de año -contesto tajante la mujer mayor dejando claro que el tema estaba cerrado pero Eliza no se quedaría conforme con esa llana explicación.

-¿Por qué? si es una fecha tan importante su matrimonio con la princesa Salma -dijo dirigiéndose a William con la copa entre las manos con un gesto de aparente inocencia- la otra "heredera" no esta presente, nadie sabe donde esta, lleva desaparecida casi dos meses… -bebió tranquilamente de su copa como si hubiera comentado el clima.

-Candy esta de viaje Eliza, se exactamente donde se encuentra y te aseguro que esta muy bien, estará con nosotros para el festejo de fin de año.

Contesto tranquilamente Albert, como no logro el cometido de molestar, Eliza siguió en su terquedad.

-Pero no estará mañana para su boda tío William, eso me parece una total falta de…

-Eliza no se hable mas de este asunto –dijo Elroy fulminando con la mirada a la impertinente chica, miro a Sara instándola a que reprimiera a su hija, no era momento de ese tipo de explicaciones menos delante de la ya esposa de William y su pequeño hijo, Sara con disimulo callo a la pelirroja con una severa mirada, esta tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y su veneno que esa noche pareció no surgir efecto alguno, el tema era delicado aun habia sido mas que obvio, no se quedaría tranquila.

Emilia Elroy ya estaba enterada de la situación de Candy, aunque estaba satisfecha de que la huérfana hubiera emparentado a la familia con la nobleza británica aun así levantaría cometarios y chismes. Elroy detestaba mas que nada en el mundo ser la comidilla de los cotilleos pero no podía estar mas que complacida de igual forma con el enlace de William y aun con el de Candice que le daban a los Adley un renombre aun mas elevado que el que ya poseía.

Las malas lenguas hablarían por meses de ese suceso tan inverosímil, después de aparecer comprometidos William y Candice ahora los dos estaban casados pero con parejas diferentes y su sobrino hasta un heredero tenia ya, eso seria una bomba que estallaría en atroces chismorreos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Emilia nunca tuvo la dicha de ser madre pero también fue joven y supo del amor y sus pasiones solo que en su época dorada esos "asuntos" se mantenían en secreto absoluto.

Elroy nunca se ocupo ni preocupo en conocer a fondo a Candy, había llegado a apreciarla por lo que hizo por William y por estar siempre pendiente de su salud y cuidados cuando caía en cama pero nunca profundizo con ella en asuntos importantes o personales, la veía solo como una forma de hacer una nueva alianza financiera ventajosa para los Adley pero nada mas, después de que ella se convirtiera en la esposa de "alguien" dejando el apellido Adley en alto y las arcas repletas, poco importaba si estaba enamorada o agradecida o satisfecha, después de todo ese era el destino de la mayoría de las mujeres de su familia ¿por que tendría que ser diferente con alguien que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre?

Nunca se imagino que la "huérfana venida a mas" como la llamaba Eliza tuviera contacto con miembros de la realeza, mucho menos que el sobrino de la reina de Inglaterra y Candy estuvieran enamorados como le conto William, por esa razón ella siempre estaba sola y distante, por eso no le importaban los pretendientes que la buscaban por ofrecimiento de sus propias familias para una ventajosa alianza con autorización de la misma Elroy pero ella nunca estuvo interesada en nadie, se la vivía metida en el nosocomio donde prestaba su servicio comunitario, era lo que siempre contaba Elroy, cuando se le cuestionaba el por que Candice Adley trabajaba en un hospital.

Ahora poco importaba ya si el tal Terrence se la había robado, si la había deshonrado, si Candice estaba bochornosa y notoriamente embarazada, aunque eso estaría aun mejor ya que habiendo descendencia de por medio las alianzas entre las familias estaban mas que afianzadas e indisolubles.

Elroy sabia además que William estuvo presente en el enlace y que dio su autorización para que Candy pudiera casarse, que incluso la misma Elizabeth primera de Inglaterra atestiguo y aprobó esa boda, aquel enlace era irrefutablemente valido y nadie podría rebatirlo, no importaba las circunstancias en como se llego a el.

Al menos la testaruda de Candice había traído a la familia un emblema inmejorable más para engrandecer el árbol genealógico y el escudo de armas de su respetada familia, al emparentar con la nobleza britanica.

El caso de William era distinto y aun mas complicado, Candy por su condición de mujer estaba destinada a ser la esposa de "Alguien" y perdería el apellido Adley para llevar el de su marido pero tratándose de William el jefe de la familia quien siempre se distinguió por ser un perfecto caballero, noble, leal, empático respetuoso y justo en los negocios, cumplidos que llegaban a oídos de Emilia de los propios competidores de los Adley, ahora este hombre tan respetado y admirado se casaba de un día a otro con una desconocida mujer que tenia un heredero de casi 6 años.

Eso si, el pequeño William Aarón era todo un Adley eso se notaba a simple vista, el jovencito había heredado toda la estirpe y la noble cuna Adley era idéntico a su padre eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda y ella no permitiría por ningún motivo que un solo gesto o comentario despectivo dañara a ese dulce chiquillo que logro calentar su viejo y cansado corazón.

El matrimonio "apresurado" de William, la forma y circunstancias en las cuales se llevaba a cabo no era lo mas idóneo o deseable que ella hubiera querido pero, por primera vez veía en los ojos de su adorado sobrino un brillo deslumbrante, era feliz, ella podía verlo y eso la hacia feliz también.

Elroy lo vio crecer, desarrollarse profesionalmente y convertirse en lo que era ahora un buen ejemplo a seguir después de todo. Un verdadero orgullo para su familia para sus fallecidos padres, ¿Qué podía recriminarle? ¿Qué podía ella protestar? Quizás hizo las cosas al revés, primero la mujer la familia y después la boda, las cosas no fueron planeadas de esa forma el ya se lo había explicado, simplemente sucedieron así.

Pero como todo un caballero respondió a su responsabilidad y paternidad, afortunadamente no era una chica ordinaria sino una princesa, una princesa muy acaudalada según podía verlo.

Que era un poco extraña en sus costumbres, demasiado liberal para su gusto, mira que vivir en medio de la nada con un heredero Adley esperando a que William volviera para cumplirle, la mujer tenia una inquebrantable fortaleza y un genuino amor por William, no habia rastros de presion o de sacar partido ella no lo necesitaba, era extraña y tenia costumbres poco adecuadas para una dama de sociedad, pero eso podía cambiar.

Recordó que Rose Mary era así en su juventud, ¡Ah como le dio dolores de cabeza esa alocada jovencita! pero al casarse con el cápitan Brown y salir avante con su capricho la dulce pero voluntariosa chica se convirtió en una excelente y gentil esposa hasta que…

Hubiera preferido tener a Rose Mary y lidiar con su exagerado alegre carácter y verla canturrear y correr por toda la casa inundandola con sus risas, que haberla visto marchitarse en plena juventud dejando a Anthony huérfano y a William sin su querida hermana mayor.

Si, Emilia Elroy tuvo que vivir y sobrevivir muchos acontecimientos trágicos y dolorosos, su mayor pesar era sobrevivir a casi una generación completa de jóvenes herederos Adley, quizás por eso ella era así, quizás por eso se refugió en ese carácter reacio, duro y estricto, de otra manera tantas desgracias tantas perdidas invaluables y la gran soledad la habrían devastado hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Venia una nueva generación con William y su pequeño Willy, con la boda próxima de Archivald y Anie, y ahora con el enlace de Candice y el aristócrata ingles que aunque no era de su completo agrado Candy era también una Adley de nombre y ahí estaría Emilia Elroy para ver una generación mas de su glorioso y amado clan por el que se mantendría incólume defendiéndolo con uñas y dientes hasta el final de sus dias, esa era su misión, la razón de su existir y la cumpliría cabalmente.

* * *

Salma fue conducida con toda pompa entre un centenar de sirvientes que flanqueaban el sillón nupcial de oro cubierto de velos que portaba a la bella novia hasta el juez, Salma hizo despliegue de lo exuberante que resultaba su cultura y sus orígenes para los occidentales, mientras iba sobre el sillón de novia cargada en hombros por 6 fornidos "esclavos" Albert sonreía sin poder evitarlo, sabia el por que su mujer estaba haciendo uso de sus propios recursos para impresionar extraordinariamente a su familia política, ataviada en un hermosos vestido blanco de vivos bordados con hilo de oro, con magnificas joyas, con su cara cubierta por el velo y esos ojos verdes delineados con kohl llenos de misterio, la concurrencia estaba en completo aturdimiento al ver la inusitada entrada de la novia al salón principal.

El pequeño Willy esperaba a un lado de su padre elegantemente vestido con un perfecto esmoquin, su padre con su tradicional traje escoses, era una verdadera fusión de culturas de un hombre y una mujer con origenes y costumbres muy diferentes, pensaba la concurrencia y su hijo seria el resultado de aquella rara e inusitada unión. Lo que las malas lenguas no sabian era que Albert y Salma se habian conocido y enamorado en las condiciones mas precarias, sin lujos, sin conocer realmente lo que habia detras de sus apellidos, en Africa eran solo ellos, lo que siempre quisieron ser, asi se conocieron, asi se enamoraron simplemente y ahora en un nevado 25 de Diciembre unian sus vidas de forma legal con la bencicion de las cabezas mas importantes de la familia Adley.

Emilia Elroy estaba mas que satisfecha al no escuchar mas que exclamaciones de admiración por la mujer que había escogido William como esposa, los hombres vestidos con sus turbantes blancos, túnicas rojas y cimitarras afiladas y brillantes al cinto que custodiaban a la novia tenían impresionados a toda la familia.

Nadie se atrevía si quiera a susurrar. La boda se llevo en una atmosfera extrañamente exótica, el olor a jazmin con sandalo y mirra, tenia a todos en completo embelesamiento. La ceremonia fue corta solo la firma de papeles que eran necesarios, después la velada donde todos y cada uno de los invitados querían acercarse lo mas posible a los novios y presentar sus respetos, la novia desapareció un momento para volver con un vestido rojo magnifico que le permitió lucirse durante la cena y el baile mas a la usanza occidental, resguardado "innecesariamente " por los reservados guardias con semblante lejano y rígido, añadiendo mas fantasía al evento.

Salma y Albert disfrutaron de su pequeña travesura, estaban felices y sonrientes, bailaron sin parar y hablaban de vez en cuando en idioma Zuru desconcertando a los invitados, aun más cuando su pequeño hijo se les unía en la conversación.

William había hallado a su perfecta compañera, era completamente feliz al lado de su hijo que lo hacia hincharse de orgullo cuando el niño arrancaba la admiración de los presentes por su pulida educación.

En un momento de privacidad miro sobre el salón viendo como Salma se conducía con seguridad, era una mujer inteligente y educada, su hijo una preciosidad ¿que mas podía pedir?

-Hijo, ¿Eres feliz? -La voz de Elroy a sus espaldas lo saco del embelesamiento en que lo sumia su esposa cuando se lo proponia.

-Si… tía.

-Me alegro mucho, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, estoy segura de que tu padre y tu madre también.

Albert se estremecio conmovido ante el raro despliegue de sentimentalismo y calidez en las palabras de la mujer que lo guio durante mucho años, la que le ocasiono llorar de impotencia, que lo castigo y que lo reprimió todo lo que pudo hasta lo indecible, creyendo de niño que ella lo odiaba, por coartar sus gustos preferencias y sueños de libertad.

Entonces William Albert Adley entendió, entendio todo el amor detrás de la rigidez de Emilia Elroy la mujer que como dijo Salma y su padre lo había convertido en el hombre que era ahora, había alcanzado la felicidad completa, sabia que todo había sido en gran parte gracias a la mujer que estaba tocando su hombro, deseo en ese momento abrazarla y agradecerle por todos sus desvelos, disculparse por lo mucho que la hizo sufrir cuando se fue de esa misma casa en busca de su ansiada libertas, lo mucho que debio sufrir cuando desapareció y luego la amnesia... pero no era el estilo de su tía, no la avergonzaría delante de la familia quienes la tenian como un monolito, como un emblema de sobriedad Adley, simplemente cubrió la tibia mano que apretaba su hombro con la suya.

-Gracias… Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, hijo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que a pesar de tener meses sin publicar siguen leyendo esta historia, de todas las que tengo esta es la mas leida, se los agradesco mucho, este capitulo tiene mas de tres meses guardado aqui en sin publicar, el motivo es que me hice el firme proposito de no sacarlo hasta no tener al menos avanzado lo que sigue, el capitulo 29 esta casi terminado, primero Dios lo publicare el Viernes 27 antes del cumple de Terry como un regalo para el alla en el FR.**

**Infinitamente agradecida con aquellos que leen aun sin comentar nada, saber que estan ahi me hace muy feliz, poder llenar su mete y su corazon de ilusion, me hace sentirme bien pagada, seguire con esta historia hasta terminarla, trabajo en este fic unicamente sin mezclar otras ideas, ya le veo los dias contados estamos casi sobre la recta final,**

**En este tiempo en que llevo escribiendo esta historia muchas cosas han sucedido, mi vision a cambiado, y aunque a veces me dicen que no se como acabar la historia, el final lo tengo en mi cabeza desde hace mas de dos años... pero definitivamente me da nostalgia ponerle fin, como dije mi vision a cambiado y es posible de un giro al final, conforme siga metiendome en la historia lo mas seguro seran dos finales, uno alternativo, la historia quedara como siempre lo pense, pero ese otro final que ronda mi cabeza aun estoy debatiendo si escribirlo o no. El tiempo lo dira, por ahora me despido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me llenan el alma de verdad.**

**Hasta pronto. **

**PD: el capitulo 29 Noche de año Nuevo, principio y fin, la proxima semana primero Dios bye bye.**

**SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA! =)**

**Chica de Terry.**


	30. C 29 Noche de Año Nuevo, Principio y Fin

**DEUDA SALDADA  
Noche de Año Nuevo: Principio y Fin.  
Capitulo 29**

Eliza Legan observaba altiva y orgullosa por todo el salón desde el descanso de la escalera, su mirada depredadora seguía sin cesar al matrimonio Adley quien agradecía la asistencia de lejanos familiares, tomada del brazo de su prometido Froilán Krause se sentía divina enfundada en un vestido color violeta oscuro, sentía en cada célula de su ser que esa noche seria, "su noche".

Aparentemente la velada transcurría tranquila, eso le excitaba aun mas las entrañas de anticipación por lo que vendría, demasiada calma, un Albert radiante, una tía abuela feliz, conocía bien ese gesto, la faz relajada y esas arrugas del ceño estaban suavizadas, los ojos llenos de suficiencia, era claro que ella, Elroy, estaba complacida con el papel de Salma la nueva señora Adley, de la dichosa princesa no podía decir o insinuar ningún comentario mordaz o negativo porque ni siquiera la escucharía, al ganarse la gracia de la tía abuela "la señora Adley" estaba fuera de su alcance, aun así mantenía los dedos cruzados tras su espalda.

Eliza sabia que aquella noche de festejo era solo la calma que precede a la tormenta, no ponía atención a la charla de su prometido con otros caballeros, estaba centrada y preocupada como siempre en si misma, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Candy; miraba a Albert con disimulo para detectar cualquier movimiento extraño o fuera de lugar, su aparente tranquilidad no podía engañarla, si el no sucumbía entonces lo haría la débil de Anie Britter.

Su mirada brincaba cual partido de ping pong entre uno y otro pero ellos se lucían tan relajados como si nada fuera a ocurrir, lo que Candy había hecho era imperdonable y no pasaría por alto, si ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tapar el sol con un dedo, ella le mostraría a la tía abuela y a Salma quien era en realidad Candice White imperecedera del apellido Adley.

Al fin sus topacios ansiosos se llenaron de una figura roja parada en la puerta principal, podría reconocer esa melena rubia que tanto envidiaba secretamente, donde fuera; ahí estaba ella, parada plácidamente mirando a la concurrencia saludando a los conocidos como si nada, Candy había llegado al fin, sin mayor pompa, sin el despliegue de atenciones que Albert antes le dirigía, "buena señal" pensó satisfecha.

Desde la mitad de la escalera observo cada movimiento de la rubia que parecía no tener ninguna prisa, Eliza estaba tan distraída advirtiendo aquel espectáculo a sus devoradores ojos sin perder detalle que Froilán la tuvo que jalar del brazo para que atendiera a la conversación reinante.

Eliza sin perder el aplomo y disimuladamente comento ante su falta de interés por la platica de negocios, que Candice había llegado y que tenia tiempo sin verle, los caballeros se regocijaron ante la noticia sin cuestionarle nada mas, Froilán estaba molesto, Eliza podía ver ese reto en sus ojos pero ella solo le sonrió complacientemente, el ario con ese aire gélido alemán que lo caracterizaba apretó su antebrazo indicándole con aquel gesto que se comportara, la pelirroja le miro sonriendo con claro desafío en la curva de sus sensuales labios rojos.

Este hombre que la dominaba disimuladamente la enloquecía, no se amedrentaba ante los desplantes de la chica todo lo contrario se avocaba a contenerla, era todo un caballero, muy serio en su persona pero Eliza sabia que por sus venas corría fuego y ella estaba ansiosa por quemarse en el, increíblemente el rubio alemán la mayor parte de las veces la dejaba en llamas más nunca apagaba el incendio provocado, Eliza no alcanzaba a entender la razón y con mas ahincó se volcaba en provocarle haciendo con esto que ella se prendara mas y mas del guapo extranjero al que orgullosamente llamaba prometido y que hasta ahora no había logrado llevarle totalmente desnudo a su cama; con el pretexto de que aquello no era correcto antes del matrimonio, según el, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo caer mucho antes.

La pelirroja se tranquilizo un poco para bajar su euforia, volvió a sonreír repitiéndose internamente que ella ya había ganado, en poco meses iba a casarse con Froilán Krause, exactamente dos semanas antes que Archivald y la insípida de Anie, su boda seria espectacular sin lugar a dudas y con ese periodo tan pequeño de tiempo Anie no tendría como mejorarla ni opacarla.

Eliza no podía creer lo afortunada que era, hacia apenas dos meses atrás estaba soltera y era una distinguida y activa socia lite de Chicago, tantos caballeros la pretendían pero a ninguno consideraba un buen partido por ser demasiado "educados" sabia de su difícil carácter y aun mas de su gusto tan "especial" ella quería mas; quería un verdadero marido no uno de adorno que le complaciera todos sus caprichos, ambicionaba a un verdadero hombre que la dominara en todos los sentidos pero como prioridad aquel que pudiera apagar sus feroces fuegos y Froilán aunque muy educado para su gusto, ya le había dado muestras de las maravillas que podía provocar su esplendido cuerpo en el de ella.

El solo recuerdo la hacia estremecerse, la hacia sentirse tan deseada y prohibida, exacerbándola por los fuegos contenidos de el, aun mas sabiendo que logro con su estilo casi despótico que se fijara en ella siendo esquiva y pareciendo inalcanzable, el reto fue puesto y de inmediato Froilán se lanzo al ataque. Un juego de sutilezas y mascaras entre los dos que ardió en romance de inmediato, aun mas cuando Neil le comentaba que este extranjero recién llegado a la ciudad tenia ideas revolucionarias en los negocios y pretendía poner sus oficinas en Chicago permanentemente.

Froilán Krause, alemán de nacimiento, joven y agraciado a la vista, demasiado, de platica parca pero fascinante, tenia un negocio de textiles finos, exportaba de lugares lejanos, India, Japón, Egipto, Medio Oriente y China, su clientela eran las mas refinadas casas de moda, pretendía hacer crecer su negocio y extender su comercio con telas mas "accesibles" que cualquiera pudiera pagar y pretendía abrir ese negocio en América tierra de las oportunidades, los empresarios se quedaban fascinados con las miras del joven extranjero intrépido y ambicioso pero tenían sus recelos ante sus ofrecimientos para unirse como socios a su pujante industria textil.

Aun así, con las opiniones reservadas de los mas viejos inversionistas Neil que empezaba a hacerse notar como empresario al lado de su padre, admiraba su visión y hablaba con seriedad con Roger su progenitor sobre las posibilidades de esa empresa y una posible fusión ventajosa para por fin dejar de lado a los Adley, creando ellos, Los Legan, su propio imperio.

Eliza escuchaba las charlas de su padre y su hermano sobre Froilán y como Neil elogiaba su arrojo, a ella poco a poco se le fue metiendo la idea de que un hombre audaz, ambicioso y aventurero como ese, seria digno de conocer y así fue, tras un breve filtreo se volvieron pareja siendo la sensación de todo Chicago; Eliza era la envidia de las jóvenes solteras del gremio empresarial, todos daban por hecho que Los Legan harían tratos con el joven empresario alemán y seguramente les ira muy bien.

Desde entonces Eliza se volcó en lucirse en cuanta fiesta y reunión se le invitara, no dejo de asistir a ni una sola, esto también convenía a su prometido desde luego, por ella fue que conoció a gentes importantes de gran peso en el gremio, Froilán siempre se mostro serio, poco afectuoso o cálido pero la concurrencia lo atribuía a su nacionalidad, entonces en voz baja se hablaba de la seriedad y disciplina de la raza Aria, seguramente el joven extranjero seria una mina de oro con su industria textil e ideas revolucionarias. Incluso se escuchaba como algunos se arrepentían de no haberse atrevido a innovar.

Eliza Legan estaba orgullosa de si misma, estaba segura que por fin le había ganado a la huérfana de cuarta, tenia el presentimiento que hoy algo fabuloso e inquietante ocurriría, algo que cambiaria su vida, de solo pensarlo la piel se le erizaba, tenia una revolución en el estomago y atribuyo la euforia al hecho de que esa noche Candice al fin quedaría desprestigiada ante toda la familia y ella ocuparía el lugar que siempre le perteneció que merecidamente se había ganado al dar honor y realce a la familia Legan, ese lugar que siempre fue suyo pero que un día una huérfana venida a mas le arrebato, hecho que nunca le perdonaría.

Sin perder la elegancia y con total educación se desprendió del brazo de su prometido al ver como Archie y Anie la ¿felicitaban? ¿Abrazaban? parecían demasiado felices de verla, luego vio por el rabillo del ojo como los Adley se acercaban a ella entre el mar de gente, era el momento, su momento, Froilán la atrajo cerca de el con total disimulo.

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer? -dijo cerca de su oído en voz baja.

-La desenmascarare de una vez.

-Eliza, no cometas alguna tontería -dijo el apretándola como una sentencia- Somos invitados, esta no es la ocasión y mucho menos el lugar… -espetó con determinación pero la pelirroja no se amedrento, nada la persuadiría de sus vengativos propósitos, ni siquiera su prometido.

-Tengo todas las armas para hacerlo esa "mujercita" no volverá a engañar a nadie mas. Ni siquiera es digna de estar entre nosotros, como nadie tiene el valor de ver la realidad, yo tengo la obligación de mostrarles quien es "la dulce Candy" a mi nunca pudo engañarme.

-Eliza... -siseo el alemán al darse cuenta que el odio que su prometida sentía por aquella hermosa rubia iba mucho mas allá de lo que el podía imaginar, Eliza no se cansaba de hablarle sobre ella, de esa mujer despreciable que tantas veces la había humillado, que le había robado su lugar con su cara de "mosca muerta", esa chica era una bella mujer eso no podía pasar por alto, podía entender el porque le tenia una tremenda envidia y cada vez que su prometida despotricaba contra "la dama de establo" su curiosidad por conocerle personalmente crecía y crecía, era todavía mucho mas hermosa que en los cuadros colgados en los salones de la lujosa mansión Adley, ¿seria verdad todo aquello que su novia casi podía jurar? ¿Seria verdad que esa bella rubia era todo lo que Eliza decía que era? Embrujo al dueño de tan grande y codiciado imperio y a pesar de todo la afamada rubia se atrevía a presentarse sola… Algo le quedaba claro, Candice era la espina clavada en el costado de Eliza Legan, era su calvario, su obsesión, era el objeto donde se concentraba todo el odio de su futura esposa…

Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero al ver la furia desatada en los ojos de la pelirroja, contenida, fría y estudiada como ella sola podía serlo, Froilán tenia la seguridad que esa noche conocería a la verdadera Candice Adley y a la verdadera Eliza Legan, aflojo un poco el brazo puesto que ya las personas volteaban a mirarles y la dejo ir.

Sabia que Eliza era imparable y que cuando se proponía algo era muy difícil hacerla desistir, estar a solas con ella cada día le resultaba mas difícil, aunque pensándolo bien los "contratos de compromiso" estaban casi listos y la pelirroja de fuego era un manjar que hacia tiempo quería devorar, al fin y al cabo "su prometida" casi rogaba por ser devorada.

Froilán era demasiado estricto en cuestiones de negocios, ciertamente muy disciplinado, primero el trabajo y los negocios luego a gozar del placer pero Eliza era tan voluble y desinhibida que, demasiado rápido conoció su carácter depredador, persuasivo y chantajista, temía un escándalo de su parte, eso a el no le vendría bien en la posición en la que se encontraba de conseguir socios para su empresa, sabia que Eliza Legan no se detendría hasta ver a sus plantas el cadáver de "la dulce Candy" a quien llamaba con absoluto desprecio, se canso de oírla jurar que la tal Candy se arrepentiría de haber salido del orfanato aquel donde creció. Con un mal presentimiento la dejo ir, seria un error tratar de retenerla, seria mucho peor, bien lo sabia el.

Con enorme seguridad abriéndose paso entre la gente a lo lejos vio a Albert en un grupo de caballeros hablando seguramente de negocios, ese hecho la hizo pararse de puntas sin ningún disimulo y en la distancia vio tres cabelleras bien arregladas alejarse hacia un saloncito contiguo en una de las esquinas del salón cerca de la puerta principal, dos melenas morenas y un nido de pájaros rubio se dirigían hacia ese lugar, hacia allá también iría ella sin demora.

Llego al umbral del pequeño saloncito que daba hacia uno de los balcones del jardín ahora todo nevado, las tres mujeres charlaban alegres cómodamente instaladas en la acogedora y cálida pieza como si departieran en un té canasta, lo primero que impresiono a Eliza fue ver al mocoso futuro heredero sentado en el regazo de Candice como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hizo un mohín de molestia, por mas que intentaba acercarse al mocoso aquel, el chiquillo le rehuía; Y la estúpida rubia con tan solo verlo una vez ya se lo había ganado. Con más rencor no perdió el tiempo pensando en detalles.

-Bienvenida Candice, pensé que tampoco te presentarías hoy.

-Gracias Eliza -dijo Candy sabiendo que venia a molestar.

-Se te echo de menos en la cena navideña y en la boda de William y Salma... veo que se están conociendo, ¿que te parece la señora Adley, Candy? Acaso no es encantadora.

-Si lo es, es una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Si, claro; ¿y que opinas del pequeño Willy? es un ángel.

-Es un jovencito encantador -dijo ella acariciando el cabello del niño sin prestar demasiada atención a el tono sarcástico de Eliza, sabia lo que pretendía, sabia que tendría que enfrentarla y que no seria nada fácil, trato de serenarse podía sentir el nerviosismo de Anie y la expectativa de Salma, temía que Eliza fuera a decir algo imprudente y conociéndola, segura estaba que lo haría.

-Candy...

-¿Si?

- Cuéntanos, ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te perdiste de grandes eventos familiares, pareciera como si… estuvieras escondiéndote… llegue a pensar que ya no regresarías después de...

-Eliza... -sentencio Anie mirándole a la cara.

-Willy, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? -el niño volteo a ver a su madre- Puedes cerciorarte que la tía abuela Elroy no este sola, por favor.

-Si mamá -el niño sonriente se bajo del regazo de Candy después de que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla el cual fue correspondido por el chiquillo, luego se despidió con una tiernísima venia y se retiro del lugar.

-A tus preguntas Eliza, numero uno, no pude asistir en navidad ni a la boda de Salma y Albert porque tenia asuntos pendientes que atender que son de naturaleza personal, numero dos, no estaba escondiéndome, Albert, Anie, Archie, La tía abuela, George, mis madres, ellos han sabido todo el tiempo donde me encontraba y numero tre...

-¿Y donde te encontrabas? si se puede saber.

-En Inglaterra.

-Si claro, ¿y que estabas haciendo allá? que yo sepa tu no conoces a nadie que viva en... -Un chispazo taladro su mente y la imagen de un hombre se instalo de inmediato- en donde estuvist...

-En Londres y luego en Greenville, Escocia.

Eliza se quedo en silencio, sabia perfectamente porque Candy menciono aquel lugar, la conexión fue inmediata en su cabeza pero era imposible, se negaba a creer que Candy fuera el motivo por el cual se especulaba que Susana Marlow se encontraba soltera de nuevo, chisme de farándula que desato un diario Neoyorkino hacia semanas al indicar que Marlow se le veía con frecuencia muy bien acompañada de un medico. Eliza movió la cabeza en un claro gesto de negación y sonrió incrédula, su cabeza no podía digerir aquello como una posible verdad.

-No puedes inventar una mejor excusa, eso es tan poco creíble.

-Es verdad Eliza, conocí a Candy en el barco de regreso a América. -Dijo salma, tranquilamente- tomamos el barco en Londres, aunque sin saberlo -sonrió ante el recuerdo- nos conocimos días después durante un paseo por cubier...

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? pero entonces porque no llegaste con ellos a Lakewood... ¿donde pasaste la navidad? -hablo mas para si misma que para las presentes, aun así su tono de voz era de molesta especulación.

-Nueva York

Eliza rio escandalosamente.

-Seguramente estuviste en Florida con Patricia, enclaustradas en su caserón sureño y te inventas esta absurda historia.

-No hables de Patricia, ella que tiene que ver en todo esto -contesto Candy.

-Ya estuvo de jueguitos y de querernos enredar, parece que se han puesto de acuerdo inventando esta absurda historia para esconder tu descaro, yo le pongo punto final ahora, Salma ¿sabias que Candice vivió con William durante meses en el pasado? ve tu a saber que habrá hecho Candice en ese tiempo, no es de damas vivir a solas con un hombre. Las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan, desde el colegio se veía a solas y de noche con un chico en los establos, razón por la cual fue expulsada, pero solo dios sabrá que hizo, quien termino yéndose fue el y no ella.

-¡Eliza! -Candy se estremeció, no la creyó capaz de llegar a tanto, la rubia no sabia si Salma estaba enterada de su historia con Albert, conocía a Albert pero ahora se sentía tan insegura por la delicada situación, temía que Eliza causara un problema de magnitud inimaginable, quiso salir huyendo, sabia que no había hecho nada malo, también sabia el tipo de gente que se encontraba en la casa esa noche, ¿y si se armaba un escándalo? veía la incomodidad en el rostro de Salma no podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su mente, necesitaba a su lado a Terry.

- ¿Terry donde estas?... -imploro, debí hacerte caso.

-Y eso no es todo, acaso estas enterada que hace apenas unos meses ellos Candy y William -dijo señalando acusadoramente con el dedo índice a la rubia- estuvieron comprometidos, Salma esta "mujer" no es lo que aparenta, no te dejes engañar.

-Eliza no sabes lo que dices -Se levanto Anie molesta.

-Tu mejor ni hables, vienes del mismo lugar de donde esta mujercita salió, son recogidas Salma no son de nuestra estirpe, no debes confiar en ninguna de las dos, tejen sus hilos enredando a toda la familia, sabias que Candy mato a Anthony el sobrino de William, el hijo de Rose Mary, -el corazón de Candy se apretujo causándole dolor- con ella llego la desgracia a esta familia, ahora dice que estuvo en Nueva York, ¿que mentira nueva inventaras Candy? vas a decir que estuviste con Terrence en Nueva York, no me sorprendería nada, sabes perfectamente como enloquecer a un hombre, fuiste a meterte entre una pareja comprometida, no se como tienes el valor de volver a esta respetable casa donde tu no tienes cabida, ahora mismo se lo diré a la tía abuela y ni tus cómplices podrán impedirlo -dijo mirando a Anie- no puedo entender como Terrence pudo tener semejantes gustos para fijarse en alguien como...

-Nombra al diablo y aparecerá.

Eliza se quedo pálida mirando al hombre bajo el arco tallado y blanco que enmarcaba la entrada al salón, en ese preciso momento estaba entrando Terrence Grandchester pulcramente vestido de etiqueta

.  
-Buenas noches señoras, Miss Britter, señora Adley, Eliza Legan... cuanto tiempo.

-Terry, Terry Grandchester... ¿que haces aquí? -dijo con incredulidad, acaso Candy pudo también enredar a Terrence en este engaño, se pregunto.

-Soy invitado Eliza.

-¿Tu? pero... ¿por qué? no lo entiendo.

-Soy parte de esta familia, estoy aquí para celebrar el año nuevo con mi esposa.

-Tu... esposa...

-Eliza, te presento a mi esposo. –dijo Candy cuando Terry se instalo a su lado.

-Esto no puede ser, ¿pero que pretenden? acaso se han vuelto locos, ¿cuanto te ofrecieron Terry para prestarte a esta farsa?

-Perdón... -dijo Terry volviéndose molesto hacia ella.

-No te hagas el desentendido, tu estabas comprometido con...

-No hables de lo que no sabes -contesto molesto.

-Y Candy comprometida con... -asevero de inmediato la pelirroja, pero Terry no la dejo terminar.

-Mide tu lengua Eliza, sabes que eso fue un error. No tientes mi paciencia - siseo por lo bajo, mirándola a los ojos

-No, a mi no me engañan, todos ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo para tapar la verdad con apariencias, como es posible que te prestes a esto Terrence Grandchester, te creí con dignidad.

Terry se adelanto molesto, sabia que se enfrentarían a situaciones como esta donde fueran cuestionados por la forma accidentada en que se dieron las cosas, pero Eliza Legan era punto y aparte ella conocía de primera mano la historia entre el y Candy, ella era la única persona de la que esperaba un daño con efectos colaterales, pero no se imagino que fuera tan frontal y tan despreciable, sabia por el semblante de su rostro que Candy ya había sido expuesta a su detestable interrogatorio minutos antes que él llegara, la defendería de quien fuera, no permitiría que su felicidad se viera empañada por falsas acusaciones como en el pasado, era el momento de enfrentar a Eliza Legan.

Candy lo tomo por el brazo para refrenarlo, suavemente lo tomo de la mano y las entrelazaron, se calmo un poco, fueron instantes los que transcurrieron pero ambos sin palabras se habían dicho que afrontarían lo que viniera, juntos. Una voz afectuosa rompió el incomodo momento.

-¡Terry al fin llegaste! Me sorprendió ver llegar a Candy sola. -Dijo Albert, dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Si, tampoco fue de mi agrado que arribara de ese modo pero ella insistió. Nos avisaron que el encargo era demasiado grande y que solo me lo entregarían a mi, era demasiado importante para encomendarle la tarea a un desconocido.

- ¡Hombre! Falta de confianza haberlo dicho y hubiera mandado a alguien responsable por el.

-Lo se, gracias, pero en este caso era mi deber, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si, eso les corresponde a ustedes -dijo con una sonrisa- y la testaruda de Candy no quiso esperar. Últimamente no quiere esperar.

-Ya la conoces -dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen caballeros, por si no lo han notado, ¡estoy aquí! -Dijo Candy fingiendo molestia.

Salma y Anie rieron sin poderlo evitar contrastando ante la cara foribunda de Eliza a quien ignoraban olímpicamente, hacia apenas unos segundos tenia a Candy sobre el suelo con su pie aplastando su blanco cuello y ahora todos reían como si nada sucediera, pero no se los iba a permitir. Antes de que pensara en como contra atacar Albert se adelanto.

-La tía abuela ya fue informada de que están aquí, será mejor que vayan a verla y le entreguen su encargo. Eliza tu también estas invitada a presenciarlo.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿en serio piensan seguir con la farsa? quieren envolver a la tía abuela… no lo voy a...

-Eliza hoy es una noche muy especial, estas en mi casa, o te comportas o te vas -Albert la miro seriamente- piensa en tu familia, no olviden su condición de "invitados". Ahora vamos, no hagamos esperar a la tía abuela.

Todos abandonaron el saloncito, Eliza se quedo temblando de rabia, ¿que hacer?, el cabeza de familia ya la había sentenciado y ante el, la misma tía abuela no podía; seria arriesgar todo en aquel momento quizás William se enojaría terriblemente pero la verdad quedaría expuesta, él quedaría expuesto; El patriarca no quedaría en una posición muy respetable después de todo, ¿acaso no rego un hijo en tierras desconocidas? ni siquiera tuvo conocimiento de el, o quizás si pero no lo quería admitir, de igual forma si descubría ante toda la familia el lado escabroso de Candy y la activa participación de William en crear una cortina de humo con el risible matrimonio doble, todos al fin verían que entre ellos en verdad hubo o hay algo turbio que desesperadamente intentan ocultar. Eliza se arriesgaría, ¡claro que si!

Salió del saloncito con una vana seguridad de tener la absoluta razón, ya todos los invitados guardaban silencio atendiendo al patriarca que presentaba al "nuevo y bien avenido matrimonio" de Candice.

Todos aplaudieron al unisonó cuando ellos se adelantaron hacia el centro un poco para que todos pudieran observarlos, Eliza podía escuchar los infaltables comentarios, "Linda pareja" "Es Grandchester el actor de Broadway" "Vaya sorpresa que tenia guardada la otra heredera"... cuchicheaban.

-Si tienen toda la razón ¡vaya sorpresa que tenia bien guardada Candice! -siseo Eliza y se acerco aun mas, vio como Terry hacia una elegante venia ante la tía abuela luego beso su mano, gesto por el cual Elroy quedo encantada ante el despliegue de caballerosidad del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ella se levanto de su cómodo sillón y hablo ante la concurrencia, Eliza decidió esperar a que hablara para que el golpe fuera aun más devastador después de que la tía abuela les diera su "bendición".

-Estoy muy contenta de tenerlos aquí -se dirigió al joven matrimonio- Se me ha informado que sus esponsales se llevaron a cabo de forma privada -Eso es lo que quería escuchar, pensó Eliza feliz- con la bendición y consentimiento de su majestad Elizabeth primera.

-¡Si claro!, que fácil es decir eso cuando se esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia, -dijo Eliza al acercarse a su hermano que totalmente desconcertado veía a Candice junto a Terrence- ¿quien puede refutarlo? Es una vil mentira y me sorprende que la tía abuela siendo tan quisquillosa se lo crea.

Neal se volvió a mirar a su hermana, podía sentir la rabia contenida, conocía esa sonrisa diabólica, Eliza tramaba algo; la conocía demasiado bien, esta noticia le venia a caer como balde de agua fría y a él también. Quizás Eliza tenia razón y todo era una farsa muy bien tramada para tapar el hecho de que William y Candy estuvieron comprometidos aunque fuera un error pero el chisme no se hizo esperar, ahora resulta que milagrosamente el tiene esposa y un hijo ya criado, y ahora Candy "su secreta Candy" también resulto casada, definitivamente había algo muy, muy raro. La tía abuela siguió con su discurso.

-Tengo entendido que hay un "obsequio" de parte de su majestad...

Terry dio la señal con su mano y unos mozos atravesaron entre la gente con un enorme cuadro cubierto. Lo pusieron frente a ella y sin esperar lo descubrieron.

-Su Majestad Elizabeth primera envía a la familia Adley este cuadro como prueba de la alianza entre las dos familias, señora Elroy. También me pidió entregara en propia mano este sobre.

Elroy lo tomo sin poner mucha atención, estaba absorta admirando la enorme pintura de 2 x 3 metros. En ella al centro estaba Terry y Candy divinamente vestidos en su ajuar nupcial, al lado del novio sentada grácilmente estaba la reina Elizabeth y a su costado de pie vestido de gala el Duque de Grandchester padre de Terrence, del lado de Candy sentado también y elegantemente vestido se encontraba Albert.

¿Que más había que decir? la pintura era una prueba mas que irrefutable de que el enlace era aceptado de ambas partes.

Candy y Terry guardaron el precioso momento es sus corazones enamorados, Elizabeth la tía de Terry dejaba por sentado con aquella pintura que reconocía y respaldaba al rebelde actor de noble cuna como parte de su familia, llevaba puesta su real corona, era un retrato oficial de la boda, la reina de Inglaterra aceptaba y bendecía el matrimonio de su sobrino. Habían hecho un estupendo trabajo al plasmar una fotografía en aquel cuadro como si hubieran posado, ellos no tenían idea de que Elizabeth tenía planeado hacer tal cosa. Por eso las galas, por eso el vestido fastuoso de Candy y la corona de princesa que ceñía su cabeza, por eso el traje de novio con todas las condecoraciones Grandchester colgando de su pecho, por eso la presencia de la misma reina de Inglaterra exhibiendo su corona… ella lo había planeado todo junto con sus padres para inclinar la balanza a su favor y el de Candy para que nadie pudiera dudar, que agradecido se sentía e internamente elevo una plegaria por tan bello presente.

Elroy se sintió más que satisfecha, con elegante gesto pidió que volvieran el enorme cuadro hacia la multitud que espera ansiosa poder admirarla, mientras ella leía la misiva que le entrego Terrence. Su ceja izquierda se levanto en asombro, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Eliza, ¿que diría aquella carta? se preguntaba, ni siquiera puso atención al retrato, hasta que los comentarios de los presentes la hicieron mirar, la impresión fue devastadora, el matrimonio era autentico y legal cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir seria mal vista de su parte, las manos le temblaron de irritación al entender que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Elroy se encamino hacia el centro y llamo a Candice y Terrence.

-Su majestad me pide algo en su misiva -los dos la miraron un poco contrariados- por lo cual estoy muy honrada, desea que sea yo quien les notifique Candice y Terrence que ha dispuesto para ustedes un titulo nobiliario.

Terry apretó la mandíbula la noticia no le cayo muy bien, de pronto sintió que todo aquello ahora estaba queriendo cobrar su precio, Candy no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería la tía abuela pero al notar la rigidez de Terry, también intuyo que no era algo de su agrado.

-Su majestad a dispuesto para ustedes el titulo de...

La entrañas de Terry se encogieron, ¿será que su padre convenció a su hermana de nombrarlo Duque de Grandchester aun cuando el le dijo que no le interesaba? ¡y vaya jugada extraordinaria! Mira donde se lo vienen a comunicar, frente a la familia de Candy para que no pueda retractarse de inmediato. Había dado las gracias demasiado rápido.

-Condes de Grandchester, Cambridge y Greenville Escocia. Damas y Caballeros, ante ustedes los nuevos Condes de la corte real Inglesa, Lady Candice Greum Adley, Condesa de Grandchester, Cambridge y Greenville Escocia, Lord Terrence Greum Conde de Grandchester, Cambridge y del condado de Greenville Escocia. –menciono con gran orgullo y pompa Emilia Elroy.

Todo mundo rompió en aplausos y expresiones de felicitación, la hipocresía flotaba en el aire pero para Emilia Elroy aquello era un verdadero triunfo, Terry relajo la tensión de su cuerpo y soltó suavemente el aire contenido en sus pulmones, el peso le cayó de encima y Candy lo noto rápidamente.

-¿Que significa Terry? no es del todo malo… -susurro ella cerca de su oído.

-El titulo de condes es una gracia de su majestad, no implica ningún compromiso con el parlamento, es solo un reconocimiento, el titulo de Lord de Greenville nos hace dueños de la villa Grandchester y responsables de sus tierras, eso no es novedad cariño mi padre te lo obsequio, ¿recuerdas? cumplió con su palabra, nada mas, Elizabeth solo lo hizo oficial.

-Entiendo, ¿Estas feliz?

-¿Tu lo estas?

-Siempre que tú lo estés -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es demasiado carnaval para mi gusto pero se con que intención lo hizo Elizabeth, espero que esto sea suficiente para complacer a tu familia. Acostúmbrate al trato de "su Excelentísima" –dijo el, en tono de broma.

-Yo también lo espero... -Candy ni siquiera noto el tono gracioso en que Terry le comunico el grado en que seria tratada de ahora en adelante al ser Condesa y sabia por que.

-Olvídala Candy, ya no te preocupes por ella, no se atreverá a hacer nada en nuestra contra. Además yo voy a protegerte -dijo el apretando su mano en un gesto cariñoso, en ese momento la gente se acerco a presentar sus respetos y felicitaciones, pero entre tanta algarabía Candy se sentía intranquila, había una angustia en su corazón, un desasosiego que la tenia temerosa y sabia que Terry podía percibirlo.

* * *

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!

Gritaba la pelirroja que era contenida por su hermano, la había sacado cargando del salón, afortunadamente entre el ambiente festivo que se vivía pocos o nadie se dio cuenta de como tuvo que retirarla del lugar.

-¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que te calmes -dijo el imprimiendo fuerza con sus poderosos brazos al grado de lastimarla para contener su furia pero Eliza estaba fuera de si, ni siquiera notaba las manos de su hermano como grilletes en su piel.

-¡Como voy a calmarme! ¡Es una Lady! ¡Una Lady! Conoce y es familiar de las misma reina de Inglaterra... ¿A tanto llega su poder? ¡Es una maldita bruja! pero conmigo no va a poder ¡juro que no!  
-Estoy de acuerdo en que todo esto es muy raro pero...

-Vez Neil, ¡tu lo sabes y yo lo sé! En todo esto hay algo muy turbio, quiero acabar de una vez...

-¡Eliza! ¡Eliza! ¿Que sucede contigo?

-Froilán... dile a Neil que me suelte, tengo que...

-Tú no harás nada, baja la voz, no quieras armar un escándalo, tus gritos se oyen por todo el pasillo.

-Eso es lo que quiero precisamente, armar un escándalo porque esto que sucede es...  
-Eliza, Eliza ¿que esta pasando? suéltala Neal, ¡ahora! -sentencio Elroy.

-Pero tia abuela...

Eliza vio un atisbo de luz y sonrió, la tía abuela estaba justo donde la necesitaba fuera de la vista de toda la bola de locos que pretendían engañarla, en cuanto Neil aflojo su fuerza, Eliza de inmediato corrió hacia la tía abuela echándose a sus brazos.

-Tía, tía, usted no se deje engañar por favor... -suplico histérica la pelirroja.

-De que hablas Eliza, explícame, quien trata de engañarme.

-¡Todos!

-Eliza cálmate, y calla por favor -Suplico Sara, que venia llegando junto con su marido.

-¿Cómo? ¡Explícate muchacha de una buena vez! -exigió molesta la mujer de edad mayor.  
-Si tía abuela, todos aquí han creado una farsa, no se como pudieron involucrar a la reina de Inglaterra pero estoy segura que Candy...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Albert hizo acto de presencia, seguido de Salma, luego llego Anie y Archie, quienes avisaron a Albert que Eliza pretendía armar un escándalo. Eliza estaba abrazada a la tía abuela al pie de la escalera, Neil y Froilán estaban en lo alto, los señores Legan subían las escaleras para reunirse con su hijo y su futuro yerno. A la pregunta de Albert nadie contesto nada, la mirada indignada de Archie, la incredulidad de Anie, el desconcierto de Salma ante tal escena, Albert pidió a Archie que buscara a George y lo trajera enseguida.

-¿Por segunda ocasión que sucede? -Eliza lo miraba con odio, pero no la amedrentaría.

-Eliza responde a la pregunta de William -La insto Elroy.

-Eliza te advertí que debías comportarte, te pido que salgas de mi casa en este momento –dijo Albert con frialdad. En ese preciso momento llega Candy y Terry siguiendo a Archie.

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es la culpable de todo! tía abuela Elroy -dijo Eliza señalando a Candy, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarla- yo siempre tuve el derecho de venir a esta casa y ahora se me exige que me retire, yo no he hecho nada malo que amerite este desprestigio en cambio "esa mujercita"...

Terry se adelanto un poco a lo cual William le impidió que siguiera adelante, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo dejara en sus manos. Terry se contuvo con la mandíbula apretada, Candy le abrazo con inseguridad, el comprendió que ella lo necesitaba y que para escándalos era suficiente con Eliza, se sosegó un poco para cumplir su promesa de cuidar de Candy.

Albert se adelanto un poco imponiendo su autoridad, Eliza soltó a la tía abuela y subió las escaleras una a una de espaldas mientras el se acercaba, entendió al fin que Ella, los Legan, no eran familiares de sangre de los Adley, eran familiares políticos de Elroy solamente, pero no tenían nada mas que ver con la familia, si estaban ahí era por el cariño que la vieja mujer le tenia a Sara su hija adoptiva y a su familia, pero tratándose de estos asuntos Elroy se replegaría a las filas de su apellido del cual estaba tan orgullosa, Eliza por un momento titubeo ya había empezado ahora habría de terminar lo que empezó pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo Albert la callo y comenzó con su discurso.

-No se que es lo que te causa tanta molestia Eliza, esa noticia del compromiso entre Candice y yo en la prensa fue un error, seguramente ya lo sabes y aun así sigues en tu terquedad, Esta es mi casa y mi familia -dijo abriendo sus brazos y señalando a las personas que estaban a sus espaldas, Elroy, Salma, Anie, Archie, Candy, Terry y George- le tengo a tu familia aprecio pero de ninguna manera tolerare ataques hacia ninguno de los míos.

-Pero es que hay tantas cosas que...

-Antes de juzgar y de que argumentes acusaciones sin fundamentos tengo una pregunta para ti Eliza, ¿conoces a Froilán Krause? ¿Lo conoces bien?

-Claro que si -dijo ella preparándose para un claro contraataque.

-Eso espero, porque en pocos meses vas a casarte con el.

-Si -contesto enérgicamente la pelirroja.

-Debo entender entonces que estas enterada que "tu prometido" es buscado por la justicia alemana por un fraude millonario.

-¡Eso es mentira! -lo defendió ella.

-Es verdad que se dedica al negocio de los textiles finos, es un negocio redituable a la larga pero quiso hacer fortuna rápido -comenzó a narrar Albert ante todos- se asocio con la mafia para lavar dinero sucio a través de su negocio, las autoridades ya tenían en la mira a sus "socios" y el cayo junto con ellos, tuvo la fortuna de salir del país antes de que ejecutaran las redadas, le confiscaron todo.

Sabiéndolo y aun con el renombre de su empresa embauco a unos comerciantes franceses, las autoridades alemanas se tardaron en difundir la noticia por temor a que escapara del país cosa que por causa de su trabajo ya había hecho, al saber lo que sucedía lógicamente no regreso, se salvo de la cárcel sin mas recursos defraudo a mas gente.

Huyó a América con el dinero del nuevo golpe, sin otra entrada y sin trabajo se le termina rápidamente por aparentar un negocio fantasma que alguna vez existió. Espero Neil que no hayas firmado nada con el -dijo mirando al asombrado joven de ojos almendrados.

Tu dote Eliza y la alianza con los Legan le vendrían bastante bien en estos momentos, saldaría la deuda para librarse del fraude pagando a los franceses a quienes defraudo antes de arribar a Estados Unido pero a su patria no puede volver mas.

Estudiando su modus operandi lo mas seguro es que dejaría a los Legan en la ruina total para volver a huir nuevamente.

-Eso es una vil mentira inventada por ustedes -dijo la chica llena de rabia- es parte de su jueguito para salvar a Candy de...

-Ella que tiene que ver en todo esto si tiene meses que no estaba en el país, desafortunadamente no lo es, puedes comprobarlo por ti misma -George se adelanto y le paso un grueso sobre con carpetas y documentos, Albert los sostuvo pero Eliza no se atrevió a tomarlos, Neil bajo y los tomo- Allí están las pruebas...

-No es verdad, Froilán, ¡niégalo! ¡Di que te están difamando! -el terror a ser humillada delante de todos se apodero de su negro corazón, el alemán serio como siempre solo la miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¡Di que es mentira! -Exigió Eliza fuera de si- Dilo... -susurro al borde de las lágrimas, olvido las acusaciones, en lo único que podía pensar era en que se convertiría en la burla de todo Chicago, se dejo engañar estúpidamente por un trepador, por un delincuente de cuello blanco.

-Le aconsejo Mr. Krause que salga inmediatamente de mi casa por la puerta trasera, no quiero mas escándalos esta noche, ya se ha informado a las autoridades pertinentes. -Albert lo miro sin inmutarse.

-No puede ser... -Exclamo Elroy al ver salir al tipo sin decir ni una sola palabra dando la razón a las acusaciones.

Neal no dejaba de mirar los documentos traídos por George, no podía creer que había sido engañado. Como pudo ganarse el alemán su confianza tan rápidamente, no podía entenderlo Froilán Krause había sido demasiado hábil, eso y ayudado por el chismorreo de la novedad, le dieron mas valor a su presencia y a sus palabras. Afortunadamente el abogado de su padre les había prevenido de no firmar nada hasta que la boda fuera realizada, no hubo daño financiero para ellos pero para Eliza... no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con ella después de todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Al ver como Roque Legan se acercaba a su hijo para examinar los documentos George hablo.

-En mi estancia en Londres junto al Señor William, para la boda de Lady Candice y Lord Grandchester no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el fraude cometido a los acaudalados franceses, la historia me sonó familiar a la del señor Krause, no podía ser tanta casualidad de similitudes, con autorización del señor William hice averiguaciones, en efecto, era el mismo sujeto, no se cambio el nombre porque hizo una promesa de pago para evitar ir a la cárcel, aseguro tener un negocio redondo en América, declaro su deseo de saldar el compromiso, los franceses deseaban que se les pagara su dinero, un hombre encarcelado de nada les servía, fijaron un plazo, alrededor de un año a mas tardar.

-Tu y tu familia eran ese negocio "seguro" -dijo Albert mirando a Eliza- con la reputación de ese tipo los negocios Legan se verían afectados, los socios desconfiarían aun mas si era su intención ponerlo al frente, la noticia a sido discreta en Europa precisamente para que no llegue a tierras americanas por obvias razones, los franceses querían su dinero no importaba como fuera. Dada su tendencia a huir lo mas sensato es deshacer la unión y el compromiso -se dirigió a Roger y Neil, luego se dirigió a Eliza que no dejaba de desafiarlo con la mirada llorosa.

-Si aun con todo lo bien que conoces a Krause y con lo que te hemos demostrado te empeñas en llevar acabo la alianza a sabiendas de su pasado, desde ahora les comunico que empresas Adley romperá los lazos con empresas Legan.

-Pero mi reputación quedara por los suelos... -chillo Eliza desesperada ante el futuro inmediato que le esperaba.

-William de ningún modo permitiremos esa unión, que vergüenza para la familia emparentar con un delincuente -Elroy estaba conmocionada.

-Creo Eliza que te será más fácil sobre llevar con dignidad la ruptura del compromiso por estas razones, que empeñarte por capricho en llevarlo a cabo y con ello a tu familia y tu futuro a la ruina inminente. En lo sucesivo se mas cautelosa en escoger a tus pretendientes y aun mas a tu prometido, no solo afecta a tu persona e imagen publica si no a toda tu familia y a mucha gente de la que viven.

Roger, Neal, no se que dispongan pero necesitan romper el compromiso lo mas pronto posible y anular cualquier documento si es que ya tienen alianzas con el, recuerden que se trata de un criminal de cuello blanco. Eliza espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, esta será la última vez que cubra tus espaldas y aguante tus impertinencias. Ahora volvamos todos al salón que esto es una fiesta y casi es media noche, Por mi parte este asunto esta cerrado.

-Todo esto lo tenían planeado, estoy segura que era premeditado en mi contra porque saben que yo se toda la...

-¡Silencio Eliza! no tolerare mas tus agravios y hablo en serio. Evítame la pena de negarte la entrada a esta casa y cualquier propiedad Adley. Eso incluye la mansión Legan aquí en Lakewood.

Eliza se trago las lagrimas, miro con rabia como todos la dejaban sola y se dirigían por el pasillo hacia el salón.

-Quiere prohibirme la entrada a la casa donde crecí, ¡mi casa! ¡Mi propia casa! -dijo ella en completo estado histerico.

-Sabes muy bien que no es nuestra… la tierra le pertenece a él -dijo Neil aun sin poder salir del impacto de tantas noticias y sentencias negativas.

Sara se acerco a su hija, la veía temblar de rabia, humillada, engañada, insultada, seria ahora la comidilla de la sociedad en Chicago, de Lakewood, tanto que presumió a su prometido, hacían una bella y extraordinaria pareja, se veían tan bien juntos, tanto que se enorgullecía de haberlo atrapado, cuan envidiada era... cuanto había saboreado ganarle de una vez por todas a Candy y ahora esto... Candy, Candy, ¡la inmunda huérfana!

Eliza se encamino hacia el pasillo en completo estado de shock Neal y Sara la detuvieron, su cuerpo vibraba de ira, quería destrozarla con sus propias manos, quería matarla, su hermano trato de contenerla la alzo en vilo para sacarla de ahí entre sus lagrimas de histeria, entre la intersección del pasillo vio a lo lejos cerca del balcón a Terrence tomando de la mano a Candy justo antes de que las campanas anunciando el nuevo año repicaran por todo el salón, los vio enredarse en un apretado abrazo y devorarse con sus bocas.

La huérfana tenia todo aquello que ella siempre deseo, ahora estaba casada ni mas ni menos con el hombre del cual ella la separo en el colegio, con Terrence Grandchester, con su amor del colegio San Pablo, era una Lady, una condesa, un miembro de la realeza mas prestigiosa del mundo, su esposo era un guapo y famoso actor, tenia la protección completa de Albert y aun de la tía abuela por haber empatado a la familia con semejante partido, seguía siendo heredera de los Adley se le dio un titulo nobiliario y tierras en Escocia, solo faltaba que tuvieran un heredero, ¡eso seria el colmo! tenia el amor y el deseo de Terry algo que alguna vez deseo ella...  
Podía ver el amor de esos dos desbordándose, besándose descaradamente sin importarles nada mas.

-Voy a matarla ella tiene la culpa de todo... -siseo fuera de si.

-Eliza estas equivocada tu elegiste a Krause, ella no tiene nada que ver con... -Neal no pudo terminar la frase, con trabajos podía alzarla y avanzar en dirección contraria a donde vio a lo lejos a su enemiga mortal.

-No, ella, ella, si no fuera por esa, yo estaría feliz con mi prometido, la destruiré, merece morir por hacerme tan infeliz, por haberse cruzado en mi camino, por quitarme todo lo que es mío, esta es la ultima vez que me humilla...

-Eliza contrólate...

-Eliza, déjala ya, vamos a casa -dijo Sara con seriedad.  
-No, quiero verla exhalar el último aliento entre mis manos

-Vamos a casa y te contare un secreto y al fin podrás vengarte.

-¿Que? -Eliza se volvió a ver a su madre- ¡cual, dilo madre!

-Vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Neal bájala, Eliza puede salir por su propio pie de esta casa, ve por tu padre, impide que siga agradeciéndole al imbécil de William, los esperamos en el auto.

Eliza no podía creer la forma en que su madre se había referido a William, nunca había visto esa seriedad en sus ojos.

-Madre, ¿que?...

-Vamos a casa hija -Eliza siguió a su madre, nunca la había visto hablar de aquella forma, estaba intrigada, en su interior había una mezcla de rencor, odio, furia, de un intenso deseo de venganza.

* * *

-Te sientes mejor Candy, ¿estas segura que no quieres sentarte un momento?

-Si, estoy bien, creo que el champagne me mareo un poco.

-Esa arpía maldita, me tiene harto.

-Terry, déjala, olvidémosla,

-Pero...

-Vamos, dejemos ese penoso incidente en el pasado -dijo ella con palabras dulces- Quiero decirte algo, algo importante.

-¿Qué?

-Ven, acércate.

Terry la tomo de las manos acercándose a ella, las campanas del enorme reloj del salón comenzaron a sonar una tras otra sin parar hasta llegar al numero 12 que marcaba el inicio del nuevo año, todos en el salón guardaron silencio por un instante al ser consientes del paso inexorable del tiempo marcado en cada campanada, de repente todos a una sola voz animaban el conteo en reversa, 10... 9... 8... las risas y la alegría inundo el salón, todos ansiosos por gritar ¡Feliz año nuevo!

La celebración con cada campana llegaba a su punto máximo, afuera una lluvia de fuegos artificiales alumbraba el oscuro cielo nocturno. Algunas personas se dirigieron hacia los ventanales a admirar la pirotecnia pero sin dejar de contar hasta llegar a 1.

Era tanta la algarabía y el júbilo que Candy tuvo que pararse de puntitas y acercar sus labios pegándolos al oído de su esposo para que pudiera escuchar.

-Vas a ser papá... -susurro ella exactamente en la penúltima campanada del reloj, Terry giro el rostro la miro fijamente para luego estrecharla y besarla en los labios mientras la ultima campanada sonaba, la bienvenida al año nuevo estallo en el salón mientras las risas inundaban de alegría el momento. Ellos celebraban a su manera la entrada del nuevo año, su propia felicidad no los hizo concientes de que una mirada llena de odio los asediaba desde lo lejos, elevando un frio y macabro juramento en su contra.

Un año nuevo, una nueva vida, una hermosa e inesperada noticia justo el día y la hora en que se conocieron, el viaje de sus vidas juntos había iniciado ya, pero también el fin de un ciclo y Eliza se encargaría de cerrarlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias especiales a:**

**-Que emocion yeeee**

**jejejejeje que lindo nick =) me lees en el Fr? quien eres? te conosco? bueno, de todas formas gracias por tu mensajito, el final alternativo... mhmm aun lo estoy pensando, no se si me gane la... "verdad" o siga en el romanticismo de esta historia aun no se, pero lo sabre muy pronto.**

**-Milimacdiel**

**Regalo atrasado de navidad... jejeje es verdad¡ lo queria poner precisamente en navidad pero habia heco la firme promesa de no actualizar hasta tener mas avanzada la historia para que asi la espera no fuera tan larga, igual este capitulo debio ser publicado el 31 de Diciembre mas por gusto y nostalgia que por otra cosa jejejeje Gracias Mili por seguir leyendome yo espero realmente ya darle fin a esto, al fin. cuidate¡ nos vemos por el fr hoy es el festejo de TErry¡ wiiiiiiiiiiiii ya tienes lista tu pijama? XD**

**-Cilenita**

**muchas gracias por seguirme por el apoyo y por tus palabras que aunque no te lo he dicho me sirvieron para tranquilizarme un poco respecto a esta historia, graciassssssssssss un fuerte abrazoteeeeeeeeeee! muack.**

**-chirs**

**Gracias por el tu mensajito y tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz =) el final alternativo, aun estoy viendo si eso cuaja para mi o no... aun no llego a ese punto pero espero que todo sea como lo pienso y que si me satisface lo sabran si no, mejor me lo reservo y lo olvido, gracias por seguirme con esta historia la mas larga, que tengo hasta ahora y la que aun tengo que saldar. Saludos nos vemos en este cap. **

**A todos los que estan detras del monitor GRACIAS! disculpen mi ignorancia geografica pero hasta ahora no sabia que existiera un lugar llamado "CYPRUS" se oye divino! quizas use ese nombre despues en alguna historia jejejeje Gracias a quien vive por alla. XD**

**Sigo siendo orgullosamente TERRYTANA**

**Chica de Terry**


	31. C 30 Secretos, Secretos Bien Guardados

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Secretos… Secretos bien guardados.**

**Capitulo 30**

* * *

-Así que Candy es… ¿Mamá por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-No creí que hubiera necesidad de contarlo alguna vez… pero lo hago para que puedas ver que Candy no tiene todo lo que quiere y nunca lo tendrá… ¿ahora lo entiendes? Ella no tiene forma de saberlo, si se lo dices y la dejas en la zozobra nunca podrá tener paz. Nunca vivirá tranquila, tú sabrás la verdadera historia y ella no, nadie lo sabrá y ella no dejara de ser lo que es ante la familia.

-Si… tienes razón.

-Eliza, tu estas por encima de ella, ahora lo sabes y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto, has buen uso a la información que te he dado y no cometas una estupidez –Sentencio Sara al ver la aparente calma de su hija.

La pelirroja miraba por la ventana de su alcoba hacia el paisaje nevado, tenia los puños crispados sus ojos a lo lejos divisaban un techo rojo entre los arboles desnudos y algunos abetos nevados, las caballerizas, el lugar que Candy tuvo de habitación por algún tiempo a donde premeditadamente su madre y ella la habían enviado cuando estuvo a su servicio como una criada común, el lugar en donde Anthony no tenia inconveniente en ir a buscarla, ahora lo entendía todo.

Ahora comprendía por que su madre iba en contra de su padre y castigaba severamente a Candy a pesar de que la huérfana de alguna forma se había ganado la simpatía de su progenitor.

La piel se le erizo de pronto al imaginar que "el" no hubiera muerto… Si Anthony no hubiera muerto, ¿aun así su madre callaría? –se pregunto- de pronto una gran duda le asalto la mente, su madre mientras contaba la inverosímil historia del origen de Candy no mostraba ninguna emoción, lo platicaba como si hablara del clima, como algo desagradable que le sucedió a la hija de alguna sirvienta, un chisme de cocina, una tragedia de las que no sucedían en las casas señoriales ni a las señoritas de buena cuna.

Mientras mas pensaba en la frialdad de su madre, comprendió entonces que ella era digna hija de Sara Legan, calculadora y fría, eso si, un poco mas pasional, mucho mas pasional; su madre era un centro de control y pocas veces perdía la compostura, lo entendía bien al haber sido educada bajo la mano dura de la tía abuela a diferencia de ella que siempre fue y era la princesa de su casa, sus caprichos por insignificantes que fueran se cumplían de inmediato.

Su vida había sido feliz teniendo como única diversión la tarea de hacer la vida imposible a cuanta institutriz se presentaba a educarla, su hermano siempre cómplice le ayudaba en todas sus "fabulosas ideas". Creció entre ellos una camaradería inquebrantable y una lealtad como pocas, se cubrían el uno al otro sin siquiera pensarlo, tan unidos por la sangre como por sus "inofensivas" travesuras de "señoritos de la casa".

Y vaya ironías de la vida, Candy había entrado a la familia Adley a través de ellos, Los Legan, por un mandato de su padre Roger al notar que cada institutriz que el aprobaba en su ausencia era reemplazada a las pocas semanas, desfilando un sin numero de mujeres que prácticamente renunciaban a la tarea de educar, sobre todo a Eliza quien a su ver, era mucho mas voluntariosa que Neil.

Entonces Roger pensó que, lo que ella necesitaba era una amiga, una compañera de juegos y pidió a Sara mandar a buscarla; así fue como Candy entro en su vida y en la de los Adley para nunca más desaparecer, por ahora.

Lo que Eliza no sabia es que Candy había tomado la determinación de ir a la casa Legan con una sola intención en su mente, encontrar a un príncipe que le causo tal impresión que nunca le olvido, al saber que en aquella casa había un chico, Candy no dudo en ir en su búsqueda sin estar bien enterada de que no seria adoptada sino que, solo seria una empleada con la difícil tarea de "hacer compañía" a la señorita de la casa.

Eliza pensaba en como era el destino, Candy se aferraba a los Adley y ellos a la rubia con una fuerza monstruosa, por mas intentos que hizo por evidenciarla ante la tía abuela, por ponerla en entre dicho separándola de Anthony, aun del "abuelo William" con aquella trampa puesta en el establo del colegio para desprestigiarla, ni aun con todos sus esfuerzos pudo romper ese lazo entre ellos, ahora entendía por que.

¿Que pasaría si ahora torturaba a la rubia diciéndole el vergonzoso origen del que provenía? Seguramente se vengaría de todos de una sola vez pero, ¿Después? ¿Que quedaba para ella? Si evidenciaba a Candy ante la tía abuela después de que puso muy en alto a los Adley al emparentarlos con los Grandchester, ¿tendría algún caso?

Lo que si sabia es que la tía abuela se había avergonzado de ella por haber intimado con Froilán Krause sin conocerle bien y lo peor del caso lo había hecho delante de todos, la había humillado y eso no se lo perdonaría, por muy "madre" que Sara la considerara.

Lo cierto es que como dijo Neil, Los Legan no eran nada de los Adley aunque Eliza siempre soñó con pertenecer a esa prestigiosa estirpe y vaya sátiras de la vida, Candy tenia todo lo que ella deseaba y deseo desde niña con la diferencia de que ahora como había dicho su madre, ella le ganaba a Candy en algo, aunque la rubia lo ignorara.

El rencor creció aun mas en su ya negro y retorcido corazón, ahora se podía explicar la repulsa que Candy le causo al conocerla, no solo porque era huérfana y viniera de un sucio y viejo orfanato, esa solo fue la primera impresión pero al ir conociéndola su aversión creció conforme Candy se ganaba a cada persona a su alrededor.

-"El mismo talón de Aquiles de madre e hija" -sonrió diabólicamente al llegar a tal conclusión, por eso su madre nunca le llevo la contra. Eliza sin saber como ser sutil y siempre ir al grano con sus frases punzantes pero cordiales, ahora solo haría una sola aseveración, no tenía ni caso que su madre lo confirmara, estaba más que claro.

-La odiabas ¿verdad? -Dijo ella sin siquiera volverse a mirar a su madre de frente, el silencio reino por unos instantes, Eliza estaba a punto de reír ante le silencio que delataba afirmación.

-No, ella…

-Ella era todo lo que tu querías tener –dijo Eliza riendo y afirmando con crueldad, sin permitirle a su madre excusarse de ninguna forma- Ella, si llevaba la sangre de tu "querida Elroy", ella era la heredera, ella era hermosa y querida, ella tenia la atención de todos y aunque tu también eres hermosa y tenias tu propia fortuna aun así, deseabas mas; toda la atención para ti, todo el cariño para ti, y que ella no tuviera nada.

-En eso te equivocas, yo la amaba como a una hermana, no en vano crecimos juntas pero… -Eliza cayó, sabía que había algo mas que su madre no le había dicho.

-¿Pero? No me vengas con el cuento de las hermanas que no llevaban la misma sangre, habla de una buena vez.

-Pero ella tuvo el valor que yo no… ella defendió su amor, un sentimiento que yo nunca conocí, yo solo acepte el compromiso con tu padre porque así tenia que ser, era muy buen mozo y con fortuna también pero… yo no lo amaba. Sabes que así son las cosas en nuestra elite, pocas son las afortunadas que llegan al altar enamoradas de sus prometidos. Algo tonto y sentimental pero en esa edad cuenta y mucho.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca has amado a mi padre? –Dijo Eliza sin ningún tipo de emoción, nunca vio a sus padres como una pareja "enamorada" mas bien su madre era gélida como un tempano de hielo, el único gesto que podría delatar algún sentimiento, era el beso que Roger su padre le daba a Sara en la frente al despedirse para ir al trabajo o después de cenar, eso no es precisamente lo que se considere "amor".

-Claro que si, -contesto Sara segura de lo que decía- es el único tipo de amor que he conocido, el, ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido, me complace en… todo.

-Entonces, no entiendo que… -Eliza sabia que eso no era del todo verdad, su madre siempre lucio el mismo gesto de propiedad, nunca un estallido de felicidad o elocuencia, ¿como se puede tener todo? si nunca había escuchado reír a su madre a todo pulmón, menos aun en compañía de su papá, sin embargo trato de concentrarse en las palabras de su madre y dejar de lado el análisis de la relación de sus padres que hasta ahora le era irrelevante.

-Ella que era la princesa, ella que era quien debía poner ejemplo de obediencia como lo hice yo, se rebelo; ella se rebelo contra su familia y contra Elroy, ella prefirió el amor y estuvo dispuesta a luchar contra todo por quedarse con ese privilegio. Y William y su mujer no tuvieron más que ceder ante la rebeldía de su hija y el temor de perderla, Elroy hizo lo que nunca creí posible, se puso del lado de Rose Mary, ¡¿Puedes creerlo? Ella también acepto que la grandiosa heredera se casara con un "sin nombre" ni fortuna, un Don nadie que apenas comenzaba carrera naval.

Tuvo una boda fastuosa, mucho mejor que la mía, ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo se lo festejara? Cuando ella había ido en contra de las propias reglas de nuestra alta sociedad, y yo que obedecí sin objetar… pase sin pena ni gloria.

¡Eso fue lo que me pudrió por dentro! -estallo Sara sin poder disimular su coraje, habían pasado tantos años desde que aquello sucedió y para Eliza era claro que aun no podía superarlo, seguía odiando a Rose Mary aun después de muerta, aun después del tiempo transcurrido y para colmo no podía siquiera aceptarlo- ella tenia muchas mas responsabilidad que yo de elevar su apellido y no lo hizo, ¿todo para que? para que su flamante esposo la dejara sola la mayor parte del tiempo, era claro que no se sentía cómodo entre los encumbrados Adley y le dio, según Rose Mary, por ganarse un nombre en la marina para que su familia política estuviera orgullosa, cosa que lógicamente como recordaras nunca sucedió, el renombre de Vincent Brown llego con el tiempo, Rose Mary no lo vio convertirse en Almirante.

-Entiendo, no se les trato igual, aunque estuvieran ambas al cuidado de Elroy. Los malditos Adley siempre haciendo la diferencia -Como siempre Eliza solo tomaba de la situación lo que le convenía y claramente en ese aspecto se identificaba con su madre.

-Al menos esperaba que Rose Mary también corriera con la misma suerte que yo, que para ambas fuera lo mismo. Sin embargo a mi se me impuso el matrimonio y ella simplemente se rebelo como nunca, de las dos ella era la mas rebelde tenia deseos de libertad igual que el estúpido de su hermano, ¿Vagabundo? ¿Secretos? ¡JA! Es mal de familia, ¡locura diría yo! Como puede ser que teniéndolo todo prefieren lo "común" –se mofo Sara, después se puso nostálgica- En aquellos momentos la desconocí, no podía entender como prefería a un mequetrefe que conoció en un viaje, a un prospecto francés inmejorable con quien la pretendían casar.

Me asombre al saber que ella siguió escribiéndose a escondidas con el marinerito aquel, que junto con su amigo nos hicieron la corte en un crucero donde vacacionamos juntas antes que nos dieran la noticia de nuestros respectivos compromisos, el otro marino se veía interesado en mi y los cuatro paseábamos por cubierta, aunque no niego que me halago su galantería nunca pose mis ojos en el, secretamente imaginaba como seria vivir un romance pasajero así pero no era digno de una dama de nuestra categoría, solo me limite a escuchar.

Rose Mary se veía muy ilusionada, nunca me confió que ella "formalizo" una relación seria con Vincent Brown, me sorprendí cuando Elroy me lo conto disgustadísima y me reprendió por no haberle dicho lo que paso durante aquel viaje lo cual me hirió profundamente, comprendí que me mantenía cerca de su sobrina mas que nada para saber cada movimiento de ella, estaba tan dolida; enojada con Rose Mary por no confiar en mi, enojada con Elroy por casi culparme de la situación. De igual forma termino por ceder ante el encaprichamiento de la heredera, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y calmar a su hermano William, no se porque motivo pero lo hizo, a mi ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de opinar si deseaba o no casarme, de igual forma obedecí como era lo correcto, después de todo tu padre era un joven buen mozo y popular entre las damas.

-Fue por venganza entonces… Lo que hiciste, ¿fue por venganza?

-Si, así es, quería demostrarle a Elroy que su sobrina no era tan santa después de haberse liado con un cualquiera, demasiado lejano de nuestra posición social, pero…

-Pero que…

-Nunca creí que… ese imbécil llegaría a tanto… solo quería que los sorprendieran en algún arrumaco…

-¿Te sientes culpable? -dijo Eliza con burla, al ver una sombra en el rostro de Sara- ¡Por favor! La venganza, madre, es un plato que se come frio.

-Es verdad, pero nunca desee que ella muriera, solo quería probar que Rose Mary gustaba de la pelusa, de lo común, pensé que así ella quedaría evidenciada, la divorciarían y casarían como a mi, claro que yo quedaría como la mejor de las dos, el segundo matrimonio de ella seria para tapar su desvergüenza pero…

-Pero llego la maldita dama de establo a arruinarlo todo, ¿no? En todo caso no es tu culpa mamá, es culpa de la liviana de Rose Mary y de Candice, es culpa solo de ella que su madre muriera.

-Supongo que si… la tristeza de saber que perdió a su hija, ella siempre estuvo segura que era una niña no se por que, nunca volvió a ser la misma; el distanciamiento con Vincent cada vez mas evidente, se fue consumiendo poco a poco… Candice es… como si de pronto viniera Rose Mary, a reclamar su lugar… -Dijo Sara abrazándose a si misma, como si un escalofrió la hubiera recorrido entera.

-¿Como que su lugar? Estas loca mamá, ¡si es una bastarda! Ella es el orgullo de los Adley por ahora, " pero también será su ruina y perdición" –Eliza dijo esto ultimo para sus adentros, la palabra "bastarda" retumbo en las altas paredes de su recamara, su madre perdida en su propios pensamientos no pudo siquiera imaginar el como Eliza termino la frase para si misma.

Sara Legan creyó hacer un bien al actuar como actuó en el pasado, pensó que a Eliza le bastaría con saber el torcido origen de Candy, nunca se imagino los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija, solo logro engrandecerlos en tamaño y forma en lugar de apaciguarlos.

Sara recordó en cuestión de segundos la historia, corrió por su memoria a una velocidad increíble tan fresca como si fuera ayer, el tiempo había pasado sin duda desde aquellos lejanos días…

**Flash Back**

La llegada de Candy a la mansión Legan le recordó de inmediato a Rose Mary y luego ese nombre… ese que aquella joven difunta pretendía ponerle a su bebita, por mas que Sara intento disuadirla de renunciar a la criatura y regresar a Lakewood como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo, ambas embarazadas, ambas asustadas, Rose Mary porque no sabia como iba a tomar su esposo la noticia de que no era el progenitor de su segundo embarazo y temía mas que nada dañar a Elroy con aquel escándalo, sus padres ya habían fallecido meses atrás en un terrible y desafortunado accidente, dejando a ella y a su pequeño hermano "Bert" huérfanos, estaba tan vulnerable por ese motivo y Vincent tan lejos, en altamar sin fecha exacta de regreso.

Se sentía abandonada puesto que Elroy había tomado a su pequeño hermano para educarlo conforme a la tradición Adley, el pequeño William estaba destinado a ser el Jefe de la familia y esa responsabilidad le había caído encima demasiado pronto, ambos lloraron cuando los separaron, tantas tragedias , tantos adioses, solo su pequeño hijo Anthony le daba la fuerza de seguir adelante, tan perdida en la soledad… sin querer confió y dio entrada a… no se atrevía ni a mencionar su nombre. A pesar de todo no la separarían de su criatura así tuviera que huir con su pequeño Anthony y con su pequeña bebé.

Esos eran los temores de la joven heredera, por su parte Sara temía que de llegar Rose Mary a Lakewood con un bebé que no tenia como padre a Brown, una terrible tormenta se desataría, la cual sin duda la alcanzaría a ella también por ser la responsable indirecta de aquel problema gigantesco, todo por querer enlodar el comportamiento de la legitima heredera Adley, entonces la que quedaría por lo suelos y desterrada para siempre seria ella. Rose Mary no tardaría en confesar el nombre del canalla que se aprovecho de su soledad y gentileza, al buscar justicia con aquel despiadado el nombre de Sara Legan saldría a relucir inevitablemente.

Sara tenía que cubrirse las espaldas de todas las maneras posibles, escondiendo su propia angustia al ver que no podía convencer a su "hermana" de renunciar a la criatura comenzó a tramar un plan.

En el inter de sus angustias y miedos Sara dio a luz a una hermosa nena pelirroja, mientras la amamantaba fraguaba en su mente como enmendar el terrible error que cometió. En su estado de post parto los sentimientos revueltos la hacían su presa, odio, rencor, miedo, hormona de maternidad, desprecio, arrepentimiento, un deseo enorme de pedir perdón pero nunca pudo expresarlo. La nena que se prendía de su pecho indudablemente mamo todo aquel vorágine de sentimientos de su madre, aunque Sara hubiera querido enmendar el error con Eliza haciéndole ver que no era necesario vengarse violentamente de Candy, eso no era posible a menos que fuera en otra vida, Sara había alimentado a su hija "literalmente" con la parte oscura de su alma.

Cuando el momento del alumbramiento llego para Rose Mary tres meses después de Sara, la criatura nacida no parecía llorar, era demasiado pequeña, Sara la tomo en brazos y parecía sin vida, mejor para la desafortunada criatura, mucho mejor para ella misma; la entrego a la matrona y le dijo que se la llevara, que no seria bueno que la desmejorada Rose Mary viera al bebé sin vida.

-Es una niña -Alcanzo a decir la humilde mujer que la asistió en el parto.

-Esta bien, yo se lo diré, ahora llévatela, ten.

Sara Legan tomo de la cómoda, una muñeca de trapo que Rose Mary había cosido para su pequeña bebé con el nombre de Candice bordado en el peto de su vestidito, mas por compasión que por otra cosa si la criatura iba a ser enterrada inmediatamente al menos que se llevara algo de su madre -pensó conmovida en aquel momento sobando su propio vientre que tres meses atrás había dado a luz a Eliza, a quien Rose Mary cargaba con tanto amor- Así pues tomo la encantadora muñequita y la puso sobre el bultito tibio envuelto en un montón de frazadas con restos de sangre y urgió a la mujer a irse de inmediato.

Mientras la mujer salía llevando en brazos aquel pedacito rosado de carne, este se movió, la mujer se espanto y se detuvo al tiempo que la maltrecha madre que languidecía en el lecho preguntaba por su bebé, Sara le decía con el mayor tacto, si es que puede haber forma fácil de decirle a una madre que el inocente no había logrado sobrevivir al difícil parto, en ese preciso momento la criatura lloro con todo su fuerza, la mujer se quedo parada en el umbral y Sara muerta de miedo se giro a mirarla.

-Aun estas ahí… ¡Vete! -siseo asustada de lo que aquel llanto significaba, la parturienta delirante se movió inquieta llamando a su bebé.

-Pero… -La matrona no sabia que hacer, su instinto dictaba que ese bebé debía ir de inmediato a los brazos de su madre que clamaba por ella.

-Ese bebé no debe ser visto por nadie.

-Esta viva, señora… -Con horror comprendió de inmediato la situación, era un bebé deseado por su madre pero no por la familia, un pecado, una deshonra que ocultar, seria mucho mas difícil para la madre desprenderse del crio si lograba acunarlo en sus brazos, era mejor así… ella no era mas que una simple partera y nada podía hacer, la siguiente frase de Sara se lo confirmo.

-No, no lo esta, para nosotros no lo esta, ¡llévatela de una vez!

Así la mujer con un gran peso en el corazón salió de aquel lugar perdido en el bosque, huyo sin que nadie supiera que rumbo tomo entre las sombras de la noche, mientras el llanto se perdía en la nada.

Sara creía que aquello era lo correcto, después de haber cometido un grave error con Rose Mary, creyó que esa era la forma de librarla de ese "problema" que ella propicio, era lo mejor para Rose Mary y definitivamente lo mejor para si misma. Nadie lo sabría, nunca, volverían a Lakewood de sus largas "vacaciones" sin ningún contratiempo y con agradables noticias, los pequeños Anthony y Neil crecían fuertes y felices, bronceados de tomar tanto sol; y una nueva novedad, la pequeña y encantadora pelirroja llamada Eliza ¡una mujercita al fin! nuevo miembro de Los Legan que fue acogida por Elroy con gran cariño como si de su nieta se tratara al igual que Neil, ni hablar de sus nietos de sangre, Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero sobre todo ese rebelde de William, al que tenia que educar con mano dura.

Sin problemas para una solitaria y desgastada Rose Mary que se fue de Lakewood con el vientre maduro y regreso con sus amorosos brazos vacios, pero sobre todo sin problemas para Sara Legan, quien de inmediato se convirtió en centro de atención por haber dado una niña que alegraría el lugar con sus mimos y belleza. Sara se sentía dichosa, Rose Mary comenzaba a deshojarse lentamente… hasta que se marchito.

Con el paso de los años, 12 para ser exactos y sin esperarlo, otra dulce rosa apareció en su casa con la tonta y errónea idea de "pretender" ser adoptada por los Legan, pero que impertinencia de la huérfana con ese curioso nombre Candice White… sin duda la coincidencia se clavo como una espina en el orgulloso pecho de Sara, que agudo y misterioso era el destino.

El tiempo paso, y esa duda no se iba; entonces personalmente indago con Sor María el origen de Candy aquel día que se le ocurrió a la monja verificar si la chiquilla estaba bien atendida en la casa Legan por lo cual tuvo que mentir y guardar apariencias, Sara no se conformo con la parca explicación de la religiosa y mando buscar a aquella mujer que asistió en el parto a Rose Mary en la vieja casona del bosque. Ahí fue donde la rubia se empeño en esperar el momento del parto. El lugar era perfecto, muy solitario alejado de todos. Fueron las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones. El bebé de Rose Marie nació en propiedad Adley sin que nadie lo supiera, Elroy estaba en Inglaterra internando al malcriado hermano, en Lakewood no había nadie mas que servidumbre, era el lugar perfecto, se llamo a una mujer partera, del pueblo vecino para que atendiera la emergencia, se le pagaría muy bien y asunto arreglado, sin testigos.

Sara con aquella inquietud que no la dejaba dormir no descanso hasta dar con la mujer ya muy anciana que le confirmo, había dejado una canasta en el orfanato perdido en medio de las montañas, cerca del lago… era una noche nevada… 6 meses habían transcurrido… ya no podía hacerse cargo de la bebé y había buenas mujeres al cuidado de aquel lugar, Sara no necesitaba más, Candice era la hija de Rose Mary, la otra heredera de los Adley.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo que Sara no alcanzaba a comprender ahora en el presente era que si bien Rose Mary estaba muerta y la culpa deslavada por el tiempo, bien o mal Candy estaba "con su familia" eso secretamente le quitaba un peso de encima, pero para Eliza su hija, Candy era su rival mas acérrima y el saber toda la historia solo acrecentó lo indecible su odio hacia ella, al comprender que de verdad nunca tuvo oportunidad de competir con Candice en nada, ni por un lugar en la familia Adley, ni por ganarse el cariño de Anthony el único chico de quien estaba realmente interesada, ni de ninguno de la familia Adley.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad en el colegio con Terry y eso la desquiciaba, aun mas sabiendo que contra todos sus esfuerzos no pudo separarlos ni romper el amor que exhibían desde entonces cuando creían que nadie los observaba, la mirada que Terry le dedicaba a Candy y la forma en como Candy podía hablarle y tocarlo sin que el explotara o huyera como era su fama de huraño, eso era algo que ella no conocía, esa magia que la rubia despedía haciendo que los hombres en los que Eliza posaba sus ojos, estuvieran pero a los pies de Candice. Pensaba en Susana Marlow como una aliada lejana que podría ayudarle en tal empresa pero la estúpida de Candice no era tan mojigata ni tan mártir como creía, la pobre lisiada a pesar del tiempo no fue rival para la "dama de establo venida a mas".

Su última carta era torturarla al tener en sus manos el poder de saber su origen, algo que ni William, ni la misma Elroy sabían. Su madre había guardado muy bien el secreto y había hecho un buen trabajo al hacerle creer a Rose Mary que le había hecho un favor al ocultar su segundo embarazo, cuidarla, asistirla en el parto y darle una sepultura a ese bebé que ella no logro siquiera conocer, cuando en realidad fue la orquestadora de su desgracia y el comienzo de su fin, solo por un caprichoso resentimiento que se le salió de las manos y arreglo como pudo, según creía Sara. Nadie había resultado herido, todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, luego aunque Rose Mary murió y sintió mucho su muerte, al mismo tiempo sintió alivio, el secreto se lo había llevado a la tumba. Pero en su perfecto plan Sara cometió un tremendo error, contárselo a su hija.

Lo mismo representaba Candy para Eliza Legan, pero en un contexto mucho mas visceral, mucho mas oscuro y siniestro, Sara solo tenia celos de Rose Mary por el amor y preferencia de Elroy, pero Eliza odiaba a muerte a Candy por que al contrario de Rose Mary, Candy había alcanzado casi la felicidad absoluta y ella, Eliza Legan, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que significaba esa palabra.

Eliza era una "Sara Legan" reinventada, crecida y aumentada, será porque fue concebida durante la época oscura en que Sara se vanagloriaba de ver a Rose Mary sufrir y al mismo tiempo se arrepentía de su cinismo al ver como la dama rubia, se sentía sola con su pequeño hijo y embarazada, lejos de su marido, se sentía desamparada y al mismo tiempo esperanzada en su nuevo bebé, ni siquiera menciona el nombre del canalla aquel y además de todo eso Rose Mary adoraba a la tiernísima pelirroja hija de su mejor amiga, casi hermana, Sara Legan, quien amable y desinteresadamente estaba ayudándola en sus momentos de angustia.

Sentimientos viejos, profundos y encontrados bullían dentro de Sara al recordar el pasado, la culpa sobre ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para comprender que su hija, no era ella misma, Sara con ojos de madre "cuervo" no veía la maldad acumulada en su princesa, no imaginaba las dimensiones de dicho secreto y lo estragos y consecuencias en su propia hija, pensó, creyó inocentemente que Eliza lo tomaría fríamente como ella lo sobrellevo todo ese tiempo, que equivocada estaba Sara Legan, cegada por su propia autocompasión, por su propia vanidad, cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos.

* * *

Los meses transcurrieron rápido, la vida fluía sin parar y revoloteaba vertiginosamente sobre la vida de todos, Anie Britter atareada con su boda aun con la ayuda de su exigente madre Rebeca, Archie trabajando duro en su nuevo puesto al lado de William, Salma y el pequeño Willy acostumbrándose a su nueva vida junto a Elroy, Candy decorando su casa nueva y disfrutando de la intimidad de la vida matrimonial, Terry estaba a punto de estrenar "El fantasma de la Opera" regreso muy a tiempo para los ensayos, antes de que Robert al borde de un colapso nervioso decidiera aplazar la fecha del estreno a falta de su estrella principal. Terry se incorporo de inmediato, por las mañanas los ensayos y por las tardes clases apuradas de vocalización y solfeo.

Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, de pronto, unas notas amarillistas del espectáculo mostraban la vida de Terrence Grandchester más de la cuenta y al final la pregunta de, ¿Y Susana Marlow?

Había un reportero que insistía en poner "el dedo en el renglón" sobre aquel asunto, Terrence el soltero mas cotizado de Broadway se había casado, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Donde? tenia una esposa preciosa, heredera de una de las dinastías mas encumbradas en los negocios acereros, se rumoraba además que el actor tenia un titulo nobiliario, se especulaba había sido un acuerdo ventajoso, lo mas probable y vergonzoso que los jóvenes dieron un mal paso, otros chismes decían que la chica fue quien lo atrapo, dejando entrever que ella era quien financiaba la nueva, espectacular y costosa producción donde el actor era la máxima estrella. Candy y Terry se divertían a leer aquellos rumores, sabían que nada era verdad, sabían que habrían de enfrentarse a situaciones como esas por la forma en como unieron sus vidas, pero no dejaban ni permitirían que les afectara. Terry acostumbrado a la farándula y sus intrigas sabia que pronto encontrarían un mejor chisme que publicar y se olvidarían de ellos. Solo esperaba que Candy lo resistiera y hablaban sobre ello todo el tiempo para asegurarse que ninguna sombra se posara sobre su felicidad.

A la salida del teatro después de los arduos ensayos a pocas semanas del estreno de la obra musical, un mar de reporteros le lanzaban una lluvia de flashes pero Terrence reservado y sumido en un mutismo total pasaba de largo como era su costumbre haciendo las dudas mas grande sobre aquellos chismes pero sobre todo sobre lo que había sucedido con Susana Marlow.

Por su parte a Susana se le veía todos los días en el Hospital Santa Clara donde daba apoyo a las personas en situaciones similares a la suya con pláticas, ayudándoles con sus terapias físicas, convenciéndolos de iniciar el tratamiento narrando su propia experiencia, de pronto comenzó a dar conferencias en otros hospitales y lugares públicos para juntar fondos, su solo nombre atraía a la prensa mas por el morbo circundante que por su labor actual. Era mínima su participación en las reuniones pero su presencia atraía a otro maremoto de reporteros. Mas aun cuando Grandchester había vuelto a aparecer en escena y casado. Tenia varios meses sin verse en Nueva York, se especulaba por supuesto que habían roto su compromiso, a la joven ex actriz se le veía sola yendo y viniendo al hospital, de pronto cuando la noticia de que Grandchester llego de nuevo a la ciudad siguiendo una rutina tan exacta como un reloj suizo con su nueva puesta en escena y en la conferencia de presentación del musical se confirmo el hecho de que ahora era un hombre casado, casi al mismo tiempo Susana Marlow salía mas del hospital pero siempre acompañada de el Doctor encargado de su recuperación y responsable de la campaña en la que ahora Susana colaboraba.

John Miller mantenía a raya a los voraces reporteros no dando pie a conversaciones que no tuvieran como tema "el asunto medico que nos compete" decía el. Susana se limitaba a decir "Esperamos el apoyo de todos, Gracias" hasta que un día, en que Susana se mostro abierta y mas cordial a responder preguntas que de costumbre, aquel reportero tan insistente logro hacer la pregunta que todos querían articular y que hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido.

-Señorita Marlow, se le ve muy bien.

-Gracias

-Ya nos ha contado como cambio su vida el hecho de recibir estos tratamientos, es sabido que Terrence Grandchester tuvo mucho que ver en…

-¡No mas preguntas! -Dijo John molesto, reconocía a aquel reportero de sonrisa cínica, muchas veces lo había abordado para cuestionarlo sobre Susana, pero ese reportero no tenia idea que, el, menos que nadie hablaría sobre la mujer de la que estaba enamorado profundamente.

Respetuosamente se lo quitaba de encima, hasta que el sagaz reportero Bill Steward se dio cuenta del brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, o como se perdía por instantes cuando Susana brillaba al hablar frente a las personas, era bastante lógico después de todo -se convenció- el era el principal responsable del mejoramiento físico de la "lisiada", retirada y recuperada ex actriz.

En su maquiavélica cabeza se cocino en el acto un nuevo chisme, y, si al contrario de lo que su "contacto - benefactora" le había dicho… fue la Marlow quien había dejado a su eterno prometido el "monolito de piedra" como despectivamente llamaba al inflexible y mal humorado actor, por el mediquito este que… por su condición de "profesional" de la salud podía tocarla, masajearla… tantas ideas escandalosas se agolpaban en su mente retorcida, un nuevo escándalo… Susana se enamoro de su medico y fue ella quien mando muy lejos a su álgido prometido, ¡como culparla! El hombre era un vil, desgraciado, arrogante, ególatra.

Aquella hermosa pelirroja le había pedido una audiencia privada en un hotel muy lujoso de la ciudad unos cuantos meses atras, a la cual acudió sin pensarlo dos veces, le conto que era extraño como una rica mujer se había casado con un actor que "aparentemente" no tenían nada en común, se rumoraba que ella se había metido a la mala en la relación Grandchester-Marlow engatusando al actor con "quien sabe que artimañas"; le pagaría bien si prendía esa mecha a ver que resultaba de todo aquello.

En efecto la dama se porto esplendida en el sentido monetario, había pagado en efectivo y le había dado "nuevas" líneas de investigación a seguir, el nombre Grandchester de por si era noticia, mas ahora, esta mujer habida dicho palabras exactas y picantes que seguramente harían hervir a Nueva York y a la comunidad teatral, así fue exactamente cuando los encabezados escandalosos y especulativos comenzaron a circular en las revistas faranduleras, la única condición nunca revelar de donde obtenía la información, si Eliza no podía atacarlos por ahora frontalmente había muchas fisuras en su "tan bien avenido matrimonio" que no desaprovecharía.

Un hacedor de chismes era lo que necesitaba para fastidiarles la vida y su dichosa felicidad. Candice embarazada tan rápido, como ardía en celos al verla lucirse al lado de Terrence en las portadas de las revistas de chismes, con eso daba más que hablar por la prontitud de los acontecimientos… unas cuantas especulaciones con palabras inocentes y ¡VUALA!

Bill Steward maquinando a toda velocidad lo que quería preguntar de pronto sintió que la oportunidad se le iba de las manos al ver como el "caballero" salía en defensa de su damisela. Antes de que dieran por terminada la rueda de prensa arrojo el anzuelo a ver que pez picaba…

-Señorita Marlow, que nos puede decir del reciente matrimonio de su ex prometido, el actor Terrence Grandchester… -lanzo la pregunta y toda la sala callo al instante aguardando más que nada la reacción de Marlow, sabían que esperar una respuesta seria demasiada suerte.

Susana tardo en responder, no bajo los ojos ni un segundo, John le decía discretamente que no tenia porque responder, Susana le devolvió una sonrisa conciliadora y susurro: "Es el momento, no puedo seguir aplazándolo mas". John sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -dijo ella con total naturalidad controlando los vuelcos en su estomago y corazón, trataba con aquella pregunta romper ese sentimiento de estar contra la pared, solo ganar tiempo para expandir sus pulmones que clamaban por aire, respirar y tomar valor…

-Bill Steward a sus ordenes señorita Marlow -Bill contesto con inocencia y adulación, pensó que había caído en la trampa, estaba listo con su libreta y su ágil mente para no dejar ir ni una sola palabra que Marlow dijera al respecto.

-Sr. Steward - Susana trato de controlar el nerviosismo en su voz- como usted bien lo ha dicho Terrence fue un gran apoyo para mi… -sintió que el corazón se le derretía al pensar en las horas interminables que Terry paso a su lado apoyándola, sin quejarse ni una sola vez, alegrándose cuando ella comenzó a caminar paso a paso, el había hecho mucho por ella, había sacrificado el amor por ayudarla a superar su condición. Sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese repentino interés en Terrence y su vida privada, la prensa ya había pasado la raya de lo admisible, ellos como parte de la farándula estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de acoso y aunque en cierta forma la repentina en que Terry desposo a Candy daba lugar a habladurías, los rumores surgidos que también la involucraban a ella era ya demasiado, sabia que Terry no hablaría, nunca lo había hecho, menos ahora.

Así que decidió romper con ese círculo vicioso, esperando pagar con ello un poco del daño causado a Terry y Candy al separarlos.

-Lo único que tengo que decir, es que Terrence es mi amigo, lo hemos sido desde siempre , desde hace varios años, no he tenido oportunidad de verle ni a Candice desde que regresaron, ambos estamos ocupados como podrán ver con nuestros nuevos proyectos -dijo con una natural sonrisa y con menos dramatismo- Terrence es un gran ser humano al igual que su bella esposa quien tiene todo mi respeto y admiración, Terry si lees esto les mando un fuerte abrazo y toda la dicha del mundo -Termino con una amplia sonrisa y la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar.

-¿Usted ya conocía a la esposa de Grandchester? -Grito uno.

-¿Quiere decir que no piensa volver a verlo? -Especulo otro.

-Señorita….

-¡Señorita Marlow! -todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, pero los miembros del panel se pusieron de pie dando las gracias, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta lateral acompañada de John los reporteros se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-¿Usted ya conocía a la señora Grandchester? -Susana se perdió en la frase "señora Grandchester" cuantas veces ella soñó con serlo pero ahora comprendía que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, Terry amaba a Candy y no desposaría a otra mujer que no fuera ella quien siempre fue el amor de su vida, eso lo tuvo muy claro en cuanto se entero de que ellos ya eran esposos. John la tomo del brazo y apretó suavemente su codo, fue una fracción de segundo, Susana se recompuso de inmediato.

-¡Claro que si! Le conozco desde hace tiempo -contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando? -Preguntaron de inmediato los reporteros ansiosos por saber más.

-Eso, no es de su incumbencia -dijo Susana con una deslumbrante sonrisa y señalando con su dedo índice como si regañara a los reporteros que en lugar de parecer molesta o grosera, todo el mundo rio desenfadadamente celebrando la forma en como ella "opto" por no responder.

John también sonrió al ver que Susana era mas fuerte y que si bien aun no olvidaba del todo a Terrence estaba en camino de hacerlo, llenándolo a el de esperanzas, secretamente temía que llegado este momento que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, Susana se quebraría cuando se enfrentara al fantasma de su relación con su ex prometido, Grandchester no había perdido el tiempo en lo absoluto, las cosas eran como tenían que ser, en las fotos habia otro semblante en su rostro, sobre todo cuando iba en compañía de su bella esposa embarazada. No había ese velo oscuro en su mirada, en su faz, ahora parecía brillar, el amor todo lo puede, -pensó- ojala sea así para mi también. La lluvia de preguntas seguía.

-¿Cuándo se reunirá con Grandchester?

-No lo sé, supongo que… cuando haya tiempo -Susana respondió sin dejar de caminar- por ahora ambos estamos muy ocupados pero para los amigos uno siempre encuentra tiempo -volvió a contestar la rubia con cordialidad.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta y se introdujeron en el salón, dejando atrás la marea de reporteros, John ya no vio al tal Steward, seguramente Susana con sus respuestas tumbo su teatrito marrullero, si el se atrevía a distorsionar sus respuestas los demás reporteros lo aplastarían. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Susana comenzó a llorar. Al instante volcó su atención en ella.

-Todo salió bien, tranquila, lo hiciste estupendamente…

Sin esperarlo Susana se volvió hacia el y se hecho a su cuello llorando, estremeciéndose, John con manos temblorosas la abrazo tocando su espalda, el cabello lacio de ella era tan suave, era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo rodeándolo pero estaba triste, estaba llorando, no era momento para dejar salir al hombre, tenia que seguir siendo solo John Miller, el medico, el amigo…

-Creí que no podría John… las piernas me temblaban…

-shhh lo hiciste bien, cálmate.

-Tuve tanto miedo, miedo de no encontrar la palabras exactas, de…

-Fue maravilloso como respondiste Susana, nadie esperaba algo así, quizás pensaron que te molestaría, o no se… pero les encantaste, al final reían contigo, fuiste ingeniosa, educadamente femenina, no perdiste el aplomo, ni el control en ese mar de locura.

-¿Tu crees?

-Así fue, la prueba de fuego la has superado, siempre el primer paso es el mas difícil. Eres fuerte Susana, muy fuerte, solo tienes que convencerte de ello.

-Gracias…

-Estoy aquí, a tu lado no lo olvides… -John estaba emocionado, no podía evitarlo, tenerla tan cerca sin que ella soltara el abrazo, la miro a los ojos y en un segundo los labios femeninos se rozaban con los suyos muy suavemente, no pudo contenerse y la apretó mas fundiendo el beso, que importaba que por ahora fuera de agradecimiento, cuando estaba empezando a disfrutarlo, su cuerpo reacciono violentamente a causa de que su emoción lo vencía y se separo de inmediato.

-L-lo… siento… yo… no quise… -dijo el apenado no quería que ella se alejara por su atrevimiento.

-No, no, discúlpame, yo… –Susana estaba completamente sonrojada, lo cual a pesar de su cara llorosa y de su creciente pena, le pareció encantadora, al menos no había huido o abofeteado, esa era una buena señal, entonces se dio cuenta que, Susana nunca tuvo un cortejo y se propuso entonces conquistarla como se le debe conquistar a una dama, Susana lo era y lo merecía, ya lo había demostrado hacia minutos atrás al declarar aquello.

Los siguientes semanas transcurrieron rápidamente, las declaraciones de Susana acallaron un poco los rumores, e iniciaron otros. Bill Steward no se daba por vencido, Nueva York estaba muy pendiente de esta novela dramatica de la vida real pero Susana con su encantadora sonrisa simplemente se limitaba a decir "no querrán que les cuente toda mi vida ¿verdad?" tuvo el buen tino de ganarse a los reporteros y de trasladar la atención a su labor altruista, cada vez mas segura de si misma, comenzó a brillar con luz propia, John siempre a su lado custodiándola y siendo todo un caballero. Se comenzaba a especular una nueva historia de amor y el tema Grandchester – Marlow se fue quedando en el olvido.

La estocada final a aquella tormenta de chismes fue, el estreno de "El fantasma de la Opera" todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de esta nueva faceta del actor, donde por primera vez cantaría, la euforia creció mas al ver llegar al estreno a Susana Marlow elegantemente vestida con su inseparable amigo John Miller que esa noche llego colgada de su brazo. De inmediato se especulo que el romance se había formalizado entre ellos.

En el brindis, después de 5 salidas al escenario y de las largas ovaciones de pie para la obra y en especial su protagonista, al fin el momento que muchos habían esperado llego, el encuentro de Susana Marlow con el matrimonio Grandchester, para sorpresa y admiración de muchos Susana felicito a Terry con un abrazo, luego ella y Candy se tomaron de las manos mientras sonreían, como un gesto espontaneo se abrazaron como si fueran grandes amigas.

Lo que nadie pudo escuchar fue, la dicha que Susana le deseaba a Candy y el perdón por haberlos mantenido separados por tanto tiempo. EL buen corazón de la oji verde después de leer las declaraciones hechas por Marlow no tuvo más que sentirse aliviada de que Susana estuviera recuperada y en vías de ser feliz al igual que ella y Terry. No había nada que perdonar, así era la vida, así era como tenia que ser, todos los causes vuelven tarde o temprano al rio. Departieron por un buen rato, hasta que Marlow y Miller se retiraron.

Aquella acción acallo de una vez por todas el chismerío en torno a ese triangulo que la prensa amarillista se había empeñado en formar y mantener, con un buen empujón de Eliza Legan claro esta. Al menos los había fastidiado un buen rato, eso creía ella. El momento que realmente esperaba se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, esto solo había sido una insignificancia con lo que vendría.

Los rumores se disiparon del todo cuando Candy, se involucro con la labor de Susana por su calidad de enfermera y dio un donativo a la causa, el embarazo cada vez mas notorio lo lucia en toda su gloria, se le veía radiante y su esposo babeaba por ella, eso era evidente para los mas allegados a la pareja. Las cosas en Nueva York marchaban más que bien, Mayo se acercaba y la boda de Anie y Archie estaba en puerta, la obra había sido muy demandante y tomarían un descanso antes de comenzar la gira por las principales ciudades del país, Terry aun negociaba con Robert pues el embarazo de Candy casi llegaba a los 6 meses, esperaba dejar la obra dentro de máximo dos para poder estar con ella en el momento del parto.

Los planes estaban sobre la mesa pero sabio es el dicho aquel de "Del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa".

* * *

El verano se instalo de lleno en Lakewood, todo estaba listo, el día tan esperado para Anie Britter había llegado, el momento con el que siempre soñó estaba a punto de materializarse, ser la esposa de su amado Archivald.

La casa poco a poco se fue llenando de gente, los familiares, los amigos, los Legan…

Pero no importaba, estaba tan feliz de tener a Candy allí, la veía tan contenta ¡y embarazada! Solo faltaba Patricia que aun no llegaba, estaba segura que Patty no la defraudaría y asistiría a ese día tan importante.

Estaba contenta de creer que en la fiesta de su boda reuniese a Patty y a Gerard pero defraudada porque "el padrino" había mandado su regalo de bodas anticipado junto con una misiva excusándolo, no aseguraba llegar a tiempo para el evento a causa de el mal clima en altamar, haría lo posible por estar ahí pero no aseguraba nada.

-Quizás, no quiere venir en realidad por no toparse con Patricia otra vez, ella lo desprecio muy vehementemente y en nuestra presencia. ¡Ah! -Suspiro la pelinegra ante el espejo, mas concentrada en sus pensamientos que en su reflejo ataviado en color perla.

-¿Qué pasa Anie? Espero que ese suspiro sea por el guapo novio. –Anie sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, pero no contesto.

-¿Anie?

-Tenemos tiempo de no hablar a solas Candy, y no te he contado sobre…

-¿Tienes algún problema? -dijo Candy extrañada.

-No, yo no, es Patty.

-Te preocupas por ella, no te preocupes mas, ya llego; vi a la abuela Martha en el vestíbulo, Patty estaba instalándose en la recamara que Salma le asigno.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, sucede algo con Patty.

-Candy, es tan largo de contar…

-Vas a decirme que Bonot se enamoro de Patty y ella de el.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si, yo le aconseje a Patty que luchara por el, se veía que la adoraba, el me confeso que la amaba.

-Entonces explícame, ¡por que carambas no están juntos! -Anie manoteo al aire mortificada.

-No lo se… Anie nunca te había escuchado hablar en ese tono… -dijo Candy extrañada, sin saber como fue su tierna y callada hermana enfrento un día a Terrence y de que forma- Pero… yo también me extrañe al conocer las noticias de que estaba solo. De que sigue con su show pero solo. Le he escrito a Patty un par de veces pero ella dice estar bien, no lo menciona para nada, solo un escueto, "creo que volvió a Francia" y nada mas.

-Es que… el día que te fuiste con Terry… ella… nosotros nos…

-¿Patty y Bonot pelearon?

-Bueno si y no, o sea, no exactamente… la verdad es que… -Dijo Anie estrujándose las manos enguantadas y su semblante alegre cambio a un ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Anie hoy no es día para que pienses en eso, ya hablaremos con mas calma después.

-Pero Candy… no se si deba decírtelo pero yo creo que… -En ese momento fueron interrumpidas con los toques de la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Patty! -dijeron las dos al reconocer la voz de su querida amiga.

Patty asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa, pero algo había en su semblante, entonces se introdujo y cerro, luego se giro para quedar frente a Candy y Anie. La novia se adelanto de inmediato a abrazarla.

-¡Creí que no vendrías! -dijo abrazándola con efusividad. Candy se quedo mirándola sin decir palabra.

-¿Tu no me abrazas Candy?

-Patty… -dijo Candy incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, Patty parecía haber aumentado de peso, estaba ligeramente mas redondeada, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pecho exuberantemente lleno, su cuerpo mas robusto, aquel vestido tan suelto, y esa chalina que la cubría como si escondiera su… "ligero" aumento de peso, una belleza extraña y etérea la envolvía a pesar de todo, su piel lucia luminosa, su boca estaba ensanchada y coloreada de un sutil rojo, tenia un semblante claro de dignidad y decisión pero… Patty no pudo ocultar más su tristeza frente a sus amigas y rompió a llorar.

-Patty… -dijo Candy abrazándola de inmediato, comprendiendo todo, la reticencia de Anie de contar un secreto que no era suyo, aunque, pensaba que Anie tampoco lo sabía ya que comenzó a preguntar que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Patty por que no te fuiste con el?

-No era lo que yo creí…

-¿Qué me perdí? -Dijo Anie confundida al no entender a que se referían. Patty se alejo un poco del abrazo de Candy y se adelanto unos pasos, abrió la brumosa chalina de seda brocada que llevaba y entonces Anie pudo apreciar un pequeño vientre puntiagudo que sobresalía de entre los encajes del vestido color lavanda cuando Patricia apretaba la silueta con sus manos. Anie no supo que decir.

-Estoy…

-Estas esperando un bebé de… -Dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos mezcla de tristeza e ilusión.

-No lo nombres… por favor… -Adelanto Patricia con decisión.

-Patty… ¿Por qué? -Dijo Anie con mucha tristeza.

-¿Por que no nos llamaste? -Secundo Candy al comprender qué su amiga había pasado por esa situación ella sola, no podía imaginarse que cosas le habían ocurrido en todos esos meses… Una mujer embarazada, sola ¡Y soltera!

-Por favor no se sientan mal, no lo hice porque ustedes tenían sus propios planes, tu Anie, tu boda requería de toda tu atención, tu Candy, estabas comenzando una nueva vida al lado de Terry y yo…

-Pero nos necesitabas… -Dijo Candy dejando escapar las lágrimas de auto reproche estaban tan ocupadas viviendo sus vidas que...

-Si, si las necesitaba, pero estaba feliz de saber que ustedes habían alcanzado sus sueños, yo, créanlo, también estoy luchando por los míos…

-Pero, ¿Cómo? Patty estas sola… Dios, no puedo imaginar lo que has pasado… -Dijo Anie apenada y con un creciente enojo hacia Gerard Bonot.

-En realidad no ha sido tan malo como creen, al menos hasta ahora, deje el colegio y comencé a dar clases privadas en mi casa para jovencitas, salgo poco, no ha sido tan terrible, tengo esperanzas, muchos planes y un bebé dentro de mi… mi abuela esta loca de felicidad, aunque esta muy enojada conmigo porque no le permito que…

-Que lo busque –Aseguro Candy.

-Si, no quiero que lo sepa.

-Pero… Patty, tu lo… -Irrumpió Anie con la seguridad de que el amor seguía allí, a pesar de todo.

-Han pasado meses, y solo esto es lo que tengo, mi abuela y mi bebé... mis clases, que más puedo pedir.

-El amor… -dijo Candy con mucha tristeza, Patty y Martha habían hecho tanto por ella y ahora su amiga estaba en una situación muy difícil, quizás en el presente podía disimular su embarazo con ropas holgadas que escondían su vientre, y puesto que la mayoría de los presentes en aquella casa no la conocían a excepción de los hermanos Legan, Patty y su secreto estaba seguro, pero cuando el bebé naciera lo cual seria muy pronto según sus rápidos cálculos, ¿Que pasaría con Patricia Obrien? ¿Y que pasaría con su bebé? Ella sabia perfectamente que la sociedad en la que se movían, un hijo sin padre no era bien visto, menos una madre soltera. Por muy independiente que Patricia intentara ser, su hijo, tarde o temprano enfrentaría las consecuencias y era un terrible dolor no poder hacer nada para proteger a su pequeño, de la cruel idiosincrasia.

¿Que había pasado con Bonot? El la amaba sinceramente, ¿Por qué permitía que Patricia pasara por esto, sola? O quizás no lo sabia… eso era lo que Anie quería decirle, que ellos se separaron y que Gerard nunca se entero que Patricia se había quedado con algo que los uniría para siempre.

-Vamos Anie, llego la hora querida. –Rebeca Britter entro en la habitación con apuro, sin inmutarse el momento conmovedor que se daba entre las tres jóvenes, Candy de inmediato con su pañuelo limpio el rastro de las lagrimas en el rostro de Anie, mientras Rebeca recogía de la mesita el hermoso ramo de la novia.

-Anie, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ahora ve y realiza tus sueños. Sean felices, se lo merecen… -Dijo Patty con emoción, el corazón de Anie y Candy se arrugo.

-Candice, Patricia, nos permitirían un momento, necesito hablar a solas con mi hija -Dijo Rebeca sin ninguna emoción en la voz, el momento en donde la madre instruye a su hija sobre sus deberes matrimoniales había llegado.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, ella sabia que Anie no necesitaba de ninguna platica, sonrió al recordar el momento en que Archie se confeso con ella por error en casa de Gerard. También recordó que a ella nadie le había hablado de… "sus deberes" para con su esposo pero, no había hecho falta. La tía de Terry después de la larga charla que tuvieron sobre el pasado de Terry y su familia, remato diciendo "que los nuevos descendientes Grandchester sean producto del amor" Candy creyó que con eso lo había dicho todo, "Ámense sin medida" ella y su esposo lo tomaron literalmente.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Patty se despidió de ella para tomar su lugar y Candy tenia que esperar a la novia puesto que era la dama de honor. Después de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, Anie estaba toda sonrojada y en la frente de Rebeca había una ligera capa de sudor. Candy tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír, debe ser penosa esa situación –pensó- sabiendo que Rebeca Britter es una mujer que no pierde nunca el estilo, difícil imaginarla siendo apasionada, Anie era muy parecida a ella y vaya sorpresa al saber que… espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ayudo con la cola del vestido de Anie y se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

Las cuerdas e instrumentos de viento sonaron, con la marcha nupcial los presentes se pusieron de pie al instante, todos vestían ropas de colores ligeros y telas vaporosas, las rosaledas de Anthony lucían todas sus galas, Rebeca había mandado tapizar el hermoso quiosco donde se celebraría la ceremonia religiosa de flores blancas; Candy fue la segunda en caminar por el pasillo central, después del pequeño Willy que portaba los anillos. No podía ocultar la felicidad aunque dentro de su corazón había una extraña sensación de alerta, lo atribuyo al hecho de que Patricia estuviera en aquella situación que no se la deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Eliza, podía sentir su penetrante mirada clavada, como una daga cortando su cuello.

Patricia su amiga del alma… su sorpresa fue agradable cuando vio a un lado de Archie que vestía el Kilt representativo del clan Adley, estaba el padrino a su diestra; el mismísimo Gerard Bonot.

Al instante su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y el corazón de Candy latió desbocado, disimuladamente busco a Patricia entre los invitados pero eran demasiados, no logro distinguirla, que importaba ambos estaban ahí, juro ayudaría a reconciliarlos a como diera lugar. Se mordió los labios en un claro gesto travieso.

Al frente sentado junto al matrimonio Adley, Terry fruncía el ceño al ver la exagerada reacción de Candy, de una tímida y cálida sonrisa, a otra de oreja a oreja, tenia ese gesto travieso en sus ojos que el ya conocía muy bien, algo tramaba su mujer. Después lentamente del brazo de su padre Joseph, Anie Britter atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar frente a Archivald, Anie de inmediato paso su mirada de Bonot a Candy y esta ultima le guiño el ojo en complicidad, entonces la sonrisa de Anie se volvió esplendorosa, Archie lo noto de inmediato.

-¿Quieres que detengamos la boda? -Dijo Archie muy quedo mientras retiraba el velo para observar el hermoso rostro de su amada.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? -Contesto Anie sin poder disimular la sonrisa, ante el comentario menos apropiado, en el momento menos apropiado.

-Se que quieres correr a llevar de la oreja a Gerard junto a Patricia y encerrarlos en la habitación mas lejana para que traten de… no se, ¿cual es el plan? -Anie sonrió encantada, no del comentario desenfadado de Archie, sino del hecho de que la conociera tan bien.

-Te lo diré, pero antes, tenemos una boda a la cual acudir, la nuestra, querido, esta vez no escaparas de mi… -Dijo Anie con ojos coquetos, Archie sonrió, sabia que esas mujeres no tenían remedio, Candy y Anie intercambiaban miradas cómplices, las mujeres de su vida, ambas hermanas, ambas amadas por el de distinta forma. No estaba disgustado ni mucho menos, conocía bien a Anie y su tierno corazón, la vio entristecerse al saber que Gerard quizás no asistiría, y sabia que estaba preocupada porque Patricia no llegaba a Lakewood, pero ahora que todos estaban presentes, ahora si, su chica volvía a ser solamente suya.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Anie parecía una verdadera reina, Archie no dejaba de mirarla, de admirarla, embobado completamente en ella, el vestido había sido confeccionado con telas italianas, bordado con hilo de plata, llevaba en el cabello un tocado hecho especialmente para ella en oro blanco con lapislázuli, un tono muy parecido al de sus ojos, escogido por ser símbolo de pureza, salud, suerte y nobleza, Rebeca no escatimaría ni haría menos a su heredera. Se veía hermosa, el cuello largo y blanco enmarcado por el cuello alto del vestido que cubría solo la nuca, dejando al descubierto el frente de su garganta, justo allí en el huequillo colgaba un pequeño diamante pendiendo de una finísima cadenita.

El ramo de flores naturales, follaje verde y oloroso que caía en cascada grácilmente era enorme, paso a manos de Candy, mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo.

Al finalizar el emotivo protocolo religioso, las gaitas sonaron en honor a los nuevos esposos, la audiencia les aplaudió, lanzando vítores. La pareja volvió a besarse a petición de la animada concurrencia, seria el verano, seria el calor tibio que inundaba el enorme jardín perfumado, seria el canto de los pájaros en los pinos, seria que Anthony y Stear estaban ahí gritando y aplaudiendo eufóricos por la felicidad de Archivald el menor de los tres paladines.

Archie estaba conmovido, el olor a rosas en el viento, un sutil olor a aceite de motor quemado, leve, muy leve, casi imperceptible flotaba al ritmo de las notas musicales, las gaitas sonando nostálgicas y alegres para el futuro, su garganta se cerro al entender que ellos estaban ahí, los oía gritar entre la gente, les busco con la mirada y entre tantas caras pudo distinguir un par de ojos con gafas… una cabellera rubia… la lagrima broto sincera, Anie dirigió la mirada hacia donde la de Archie se perdía, siguió el mismo recorrido entre la gente hasta que se perdió en el rosedal. Anie tomo la mano de Archie y la apretó fuerte, sin poderlo evitar y rompiendo el protocolo se abrazaron con fuerza.

Candy no pudo evitar las lágrimas el rictus de desconsuelo instalado en su rostro la delataba, sabia lo que Archie y Anie experimentaban, Terry se acerco a ella y la abrazo para confortarla. En los ojos de Albert también había rastros de lágrimas pero no hizo nada por esconderlo.

-¡Adiós! -dijo el pequeño Willy mirando hacia el jardín despidiéndose con su pequeña mano en alto con tal inocencia que todos sonrieron, dejaron pasar el momento nostálgico y al ritmo de unas gaitas mas animadas, caminaron por el pasillo hacia la recepción preparada también en la amplia plazuela del jardín posterior.

La alegría de las gaitas y sus tambores de guerra aligeraron la carga emocional del momento, todos se dirigieron a departir en el buffet preparado para agasajar a los novios, Candy buscaba con la mirada a Patty, Gerard también se perdió entre los invitados.

-¿Que pasa Candy? ¿A quien buscas?

-A Patty, pero creo que esta con…

-Gerard Bonot, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -Dijo Terry, Candy se sorprendió al verlo frente a ellos y no alcanzo a disimular su asombro.

-Así es Duque… Berruti, jajajaja Me alegra tanto verlos así, como tiene que ser, juntos y felices, pero parece que la señora Grandchester le incomoda mi presencia, se ha quedado muda…

-Oh no, no Gerard, es que… creí que estarías con… -Terry se volvió a mirarla, no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo pero algo tramaba su bella esposa.

-Patricia Obrien esta aquí… -Dijo el con seriedad, Candy se alarmo al ver el gesto duro en su cara, la ultima vez que los vio hacia meses atrás, ellos bailaban, parecían enamorados y ahora… Gerard muy distante incluso molesto, y Patty…

-Gerard, ¿como has estado? No tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerte -Candy cambio la conversación pero el Mago no lo permitió.

-¿Dónde esta? -Dijo el con seriedad o ¿desesperación? Candy no supo descifrar su tono de voz.

-¿Candy que sucede? -Quiso saber Terry, no le gustaba nada estar desinformado de lo que acontecía, mucho menos si tenia que ver con su esposa y era mas que obvio que estaba involucrada desde ya.

En ese momento los novios se instalaban detrás de la mesa de honor, Gerard, como padrino del novio tenia la obligación de iniciar el brindis. Seria una descortesía y una falta de respeto de su parte no cumplir con el protocolo tanto de Bonot como de Candice porque ambos eran padrino y Dama de honor respectivamente de la pareja.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Gerard dándole el pase a Candice y Terrence se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los novios, Candy estratégicamente se coloco del lado de Anie, poniendo distancia entre ella y Gerard.

-Me quieres explicar mujercita, que esta sucediendo. –Dijo Terry disimuladamente- ¡y no me evadas!

-Terry, Patty esta… -Dijo ella acercando sus labios al costado de su esposo, cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué? - Contesto Terry con impaciencia.

-Em… ba… ra… z…

Terry se giro de inmediato para mirarla de frente, abrió la boca en asombro pero no fue capaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, Candy para disimular toco con sus dedos la comisura de los labios de su esposo simulando quitar alguna mancha de labial, Terry de inmediato se recompuso y miro a Gerard que hablaba elocuentemente sobre los novios con aquella misteriosa voz que sumía en su encanto a los presentes, no lo podía creer, ahora entendía el desasosiego de Candy y Anie, las miradas cómplices, Patricia Obrien estuvo todo ese tiempo sola, embaraz… y Gerard en Francia…

Ahí estaba el, el grandioso mago, el perfecto gurú del amor hablando de felicidad como si nada, elevando la copa para que todos brindaran por los novios, Terry sabia que Gerard estaba enamorado de Patricia y en aquella aparente serenidad pudo saber que era solo una fachada, lo sabia por que el mismo utilizo esa careta por años, en ese momento el mago conecto su mirada con la de el actor como si por medio de la mente Terry le hubiera llamado, sostienen ese mudo entendimiento por segundos. Para Gerard fue como leer "Busca a Patricia, ¡Ahora!".

Para cuando la gente dejo de aplaudir y beber de sus copas Gerard había desaparecido.

-Gerard se fue… -Dijo Candy buscándole rápidamente con la mirada entre las mesas.

-Si.

-Pero, Patty no quiere verlo, seguramente por eso ella se…

-Candy, cariño, debes dejar que ocurra, ahora solo depende de ellos…

Candy miro a Terry a los ojos, comprendió que tenia razón, cuantas veces Candy se negó a ver a Terry, a rehuirle, cuando ansiaba con todo su ser lo contrario, si Gerard con solo mirar a Terrence fue gesto suficiente para comprender lo que debía hacer, quizás había una esperanza. Durante el transcurso de la mañana mientras servían plato tras plato, Candy se mantuvo nerviosa y casi no comió nada, simplemente no podía, pasaron un par de horas mas era medio día ya y de Gerard y Patricia ni una sola señal.

Martha estaba sentada en la mesa junto con la tía abuela Elroy, quien de seguro estaba malhumorada porque Martha hablaba hasta por los codos. Candy sabia que Martha estaba muerta de miedo y que distrayéndose en platicas vánales le permitía no perder el control, lo sabia, porque eso mismo le ocurría a ella.

Los novios, bailaron, recibieron muchos presentes y felicitaciones, por una extraña razón u olvido la novia abordo el auto que la llevaría a su luna de miel junto con su esposo pero sin arrojar el ramo. Con el aglomera miento Terry no permitió que Candy en su avanzado estado de embarazo se acercara para no ser arroyada por las "desesperadas" que esperaban les cayera en las manos el inexistente ramo. Desde la escalinata de la entrada principal vio el auto de sus queridos amigos partir, Albert, Salma y Willy estaban junto a ellos despidiéndose también.

Elroy y Sara derramaban lágrimas mientras la multitud les arrojaba arroz y les deseaba felicidad. Joseph Britter y Benjamin Cornwell se dieron un abrazo en señal de unidad entre las familias, Constanza la madre de Archivald, a pesar de sus lagrimas estaba feliz, al fin su hijo alcanzaba la realización, tenia dudas respecto a Anie, ya se lo había dicho a su hijo pero Archie la defendió tan bien que no le quedo mas remedio que admitir que ellos estaban enamorados de verdad. Que debía dejarlo elegir para que fuera feliz, deseo tanto que Alistear estuviera en ese momento. Constanza Cornwell no dejaba de lamentarse no haber pasado más tiempo con sus hijos, pero tenia que elegir, seguir a su marido y cuidar de su matrimonio, o quedarse con sus hijos que de todas formas no disfrutaría porque al ser herederos de su apellido y fortuna, mas pronto que tarde debían cultivarse para tal momento. Opto por seguir a su marido en los negocios y dejar la educación de sus hijos a la incólume tía abuela Elroy.

Lo único que le daba consuelo a Constanza era saber que Alistear había sido feliz, y que había amado a aquella menuda jovencita que tanto lloro su muerte, al igual que ella. Hacia unos momentos la había encontrado en el garaje que Stear utilizaba como taller. Estaba un poco mas robusta pero se veía preciosa, estaba ahí mirando las cosas de Stear que seguían igual a como el las dejo la ultima vez que piso ese lugar hacia ya varios años atrás.

Cruzaron algunas palabras, la única vez que hablaron en el pasado fue durante los funerales de Stear, luego se abrazaron con nostalgia cuando un hombre llego a irrumpir de pronto. Constanza sabia que era amigo de Archie y su padrino de bodas, sabia que era una persona famosa había escuchado hablar de el en Europa pero no le conocía en persona. Al parecer Patricia lo conocía bien porque se puso dura como roca cuando lo vio parado en la entrada tapando la luz de medio día hacia el interior húmedo y sombrío haciendo imposible verle el rostro pero la chica por la forma en como se tenso, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba con solo escuchar el acento francés. El se disculpo por interrumpir y pidió a Patricia un momento para hablar, la chica se quedo paralizada y muda, Constanza se despidió de inmediato, tenia que estar presente cuando su hijo se marchara a comenzar su nueva vida con su bella esposa. Así que sin esperar dejo a los jóvenes solos en aquel remoto lugar muy apartado de la fiesta.

Patricia acomodo su chalina, mientras la madre de Archie y Stear salía del garaje, trato de controlarse, se había mentido pensando que, Gerard no la buscaría, en cuanto su corazón le dijo a donde debía girar le vio a lo lejos junto a Archie el bebé se puso inquieto y pateaba con fuerza, ella se alejo de la boda, ni siquiera salió de la mansión hacia el jardín, se dirigió a un lugar donde no creyó que la encontraría… bueno si es que el "pensaba" buscarla.

No podía persuadir a la abuela Martha de marcharse ya que esta estaba sentada en segunda fila, lógico era pensar que la vio, quizás, -cavilaba Patricia- pensó que yo no vendría por no toparme con el, quizás… desee convencerme que el tampoco vendría por no toparse conmigo y vaya sorpresa, el era el padrino, claro que tenia que estar aquí. De cualquier forma en aquel lugar no había escapatoria, estaban completamente solos.

Se quedaron parados exactamente en el mismo lugar, sin moverse y sin hablar, mirándose sin mirar porque sus mentes eran un caos total, tenían meses de no verse, de no hablarse, de vivir un idilio y después un infierno. Cuanto tiempo paso, ninguno de los dos pudo calcularlo pero el golpeteo en el vientre de Patty era cada vez mayor, esa insistencia de su bebé la hizo volver al momento presente, con la mano bajo la chalina trataba de apaciguar el estruendo en su interior sobando su duro vientre pero su bebé se negaba a tranquilizarse, comenzó a sudar mientras soportaba el dolor.

-Patricia… te vez linda… -Fue lo único que salió de los labios del mago.

El corazón de Patty se rompió en mil pedazos, no creyó ser atrayente, ni en el pasado, ni mucho menos ahora. En casa de Bonot cuando se reconoció hermosa, estaba convencida que aquello había sido una quimera producto del arreglo experto de la mucama de Anie y los vestidos fastuosos que ella nunca escogería por si misma.

Contuvo los sollozos los mas que pudo pero pronto gimió de dolor y ya no pudo ocultarlo. Tenia su mano derecha apretando fuertemente la chalina para que no se cayera de sus hombros y mantener su figura oculta a los ojos de Gerard y con la otra sostenía su adolorido vientre.

Gerard estaba confundido, no entendía que le pasaba, parecía llorar, parecía quejarse con los dientes apretados, parecía inclinarse hacia adelante levemente, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose por completo a la oscuridad del lugar cerrado y sin ventanas, los haces amarillos de luz solar que se filtraban por las altas y sucias ventanas de la puerta no daban la suficiente claridad. Patty estaba parada a un lado del automóvil que Stear construyo con sus propias manos. Gerard comenzó a acercarse.

El espasmo paso rápido y le dio tiempo a Patty de jalar aire, mientras veía como Gerard se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo de Stear y levantaba la marioneta que el construyo, de inmediato supo que era una replica pequeña y graciosa de Patricia y el. Gerard lo contemplo por un momento y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar completamente abatido. Creyó que Patty seguía amando al joven inventor, el primer amor de su juventud.

No sabia porque tenia el presentimiento de que la encontraría en aquel lugar y así fue, sabia de la afición de Stear por inventar y construir por Archie, le conto de aquel garaje alejado donde pasaba las horas del día, buscando los secretos del universo. Pensó que quizás Patricia quería probar si había dejado de amar al desaparecido chico y por eso fue que decidió probar con alguien mas… mientras tontamente el si quedo enamorado como un adolescente quedando en completo ridículo.

El olor a aceite de motor inundo el lugar, Patty lo percibió de inmediato, levanto la vista y en la puerta vio una clara silueta que se alejo rápidamente de ahí dejando solo claridad.

-¡Stear! -Patty se encamino hacia el exterior pero un nuevo espasmo la hizo parar y gritar, se doblo tomada del auto, se recargo en el mientras intentaba jalar aire.

Gerard se acerco a ella, sabia que algo grave le sucedía, pensó que estaba enferma y que moriría, que estaba clamando por el amor de su vida, por Stear…

Mil cosas revoloteaban sin control en la cabeza de Gerard mientras la oía gemir de dolor, no sabia que hacer, su corazón se estremeció y gritaba por que la abrazara pero el que ella pronunciara el nombre de su antiguo amor lo detenía como una barrera que no era capaz de franquear al mismo tiempo se reía de si mismo, un hombre como el no pudo vencer el recuerdo de un jovencito muerto…

Patty lanzo una profunda exclamación, no pudo soportarlo mas y toco su vientre con ambas manos, la chalina se abrió por completo Gerard no soporto mas y la tomo en brazos, mientras ella estaba completamente contraída, al salir al exterior la claridad lo cegó, se quedo un momento quieto mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del medio día.

-¡Por aquí!

Gerard escucho aquella voz pero a lo lejos solo distinguió una silueta entre los arboles haciéndole señas, sin pensarlo y ante los gemidos de dolor de Patricia se encamino hacia allá. Conforme pasaba entre los arboles, le pareció alejarse de la casa pero siguió adelante, entre las sombras y con las pupilas mas adaptadas vio hacia el regazo abultado de Patty que estaba manchado de sangre, entonces se aterro y camino mas aprisa, llego a una puerta, entro por ella, era una de las entradas de la servidumbre, no había nadie, el lugar estaba desolado. Camino por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que se topo de frente con Candy.

-Candice… -dijo el sin aliento y asustado.

-Dios mío… -Analizo de inmediato la situación de Patricia el rictus de dolor en su rostro, la palidez, el pulso muy bajo, la mancha de sangre y liquido verdoso que empapaba su vestido- Llévala arriba, recuéstala con cuidado, segunda puerta a la… ¡No! Llévala hasta el final del corredor, puerta oscura con molduras, ahí será mejor. Buscare ayuda.

Gerard subió la escalinata de servicio tan rápido como pudo, una leve brisa le acariciaba el rostro húmedo por el sudor, el olor a aceite parecía mas persistente parecía guiarse por el, vio la puerta y antes de poder tocar la perilla esta se abrió, entro de inmediato y acostó suavemente a Patty en el centro.

No quería dejarla sola pero estaba desesperado, se alejo para verificar que Candy viniera detrás de el, sabia que era enferma, ella en algo podía ayudar a Patricia. Su corazón se contraía cada vez que Patty se encogía del dolor. Su mente aturdida no dimensionaba lo que estaba pasando.

Candy se topo con Terry y le pidió que buscara a Salma de inmediato, ella fue a buscar lo necesario y pidió a Dorothy mucha agua caliente para la habitación de Stear. Candy subió las escaleras lo más rápido que su crecido vientre de 8 meses le permitía, encontró a Gerard en el quicio de la puerta aguardando por ella, mientras escuchaba sumamente alterado los gritos desesperados de Patricia.

-Ven, ayúdame, porque sola no podre… -Dijo Candy sin aliento.

Con presteza y diligentemente le dijo a Gerard como mover a Patricia para cortar con las tijeras todo su vestido hasta dejarla en el húmedo camisón, Gerard bloqueo todo de su mente y se evoco en ayudar a todo lo que Candy le pedía, en como elevar las almohadas y colocar allí a Patricia, después le pidió llamara a Dorothy aunque fuera a gritos exigiendo el agua caliente. Gerard desesperado se paro en lo alto de la escalera de servicio y grito a Dorothy, no se atrevió a bajar, no quería dejarlas solas.

Cuando Gerard volvió a la habitación, Candy ya había revisado a Patty, la dilatación estaba sumamente avanzada, pero a su parecer habría un problema, un serio problema…

No veía coronar la cabeza del bebé, si no estaba equivocada y según los tactos en su canal de parto y vientre, el bebé venia sentado, eso suponía un gran problema.

Si fuera un parto normal quizás ella podría sola con la situación hasta que Salma llegara, pero en esas condiciones se necesitaba un medico y equipo especial, estaban muy lejos del hospital mas cercano y no había tiempo ya, esperaba que Salma con toda su experiencia supiera como manejar aquella situación.

Candy estaba a un lado de Patty explicándole que hacer y como respirar para disminuir el dolor, hablándole para tranquilizarla, Gerard se acerco, Candy lo miro y vio en su rostro terror, podía jurar que el temblaba. La cama comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y el solo tenia clavada la vista en una mal trecha Patricia que no dejaba de llorar.

Tenia que sacarlo de la habitación, en su experiencia los hombres "comunes" no tenían estomago para soportar una situación así. Llega Dorothy a toda prisa con las cubetas de agua hirviendo. Dorothy sabiendo que Candy no podría hacerlo sola comenzó a mojar toallas, le paso algunas pequeñas a Candy quien humedeció la cara de Patricia. Gerard seguía parado en medio de la habitación mirándolas, parecía hipnotizado, por mas que ella le hablaba el no respondía, estaba en estado de shock.

Patty volvió a contraerse pero esta vez con más fuerza que la vez anterior, no podía evitar pujar ante las fuertes contracciones.

-No, Patty resiste, por favor, aun no…

Candy tuvo que levantar el camisón y mirar el avance del alumbramiento, acomodo las piernas de Patty sobre las almohadas que diestramente Dorothy colocaba. Gerard seguía sin contestarle. En ese momento Salma entro a la habitación con su maletín de medico y detrás de ella Albert y Terry. El espectáculo no era nada agradable, Patricia y su bebé estaban sufriendo.

Candy en dos segundos le dijo a Salma su estado, esta entro al vestidor y se cambio el vestido de fiesta por su pantalón de trabajo, blusa blanca y limpia, se recogió como pudo el cabello y se lavo las manos hasta el codo. Albert se quito la chaqueta y el chaleco, se arremango la camisa para lavarse a conciencia, Terry se quedo parado mirando la exactitud con la que todos actuaban en aquel lugar solo el y Gerard parecían estorbar. Cuando Candy termino de comunicar a Salma lo que ocurría, se miraron sin decir nada, sabia que aquello iba a ser difícil, Salma parecía preguntarle en silencio si ella podría resistirlo, sobre todo en su avanzado estado gestante; Candy trato de olvidar que atendería a su amiga del alma, no debía permitir que el miedo o el terror se apoderaran de ella, no en este momento. Se volvió hacia Terry y suavemente empujo a Gerard para que se moviera.

-Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí -Dijo Candy- esta en estado de shock, si se altera no podemos dejar a Patty por cuidar de el, o de sus reacciones.

-Esta bien -Terry tomo con firmeza a Gerard por los brazos y lo empujo un poco, este de inmediato se resistió- Candy, aléjate, no quiero que vaya a lastimarte.

Candy trago saliva y se retiro, Terry comenzó a hablarle a Gerard y suavemente volvió a empujarlo pero con firmeza. La voz de Terry convenció al mago que fue desistiendo poco a poco a su rigidez, al fin lo hizo girar y con firmeza lo saco de la habitación. Ya afuera lo obligo a sentarse, Candy salió a ver como seguía, con sumo cuidado checo su pulso.

-Esta bien, solo creo que… la impresión lo dejo así…

-¿Y Patricia?

-No esta bien, será duro el parto, en cuanto puedas aleja a Gerard de aquí… creo que el aun no sabe que es su…

-¿Tendré que explicárselo?

-Creo que si… no lo se… no sabemos que paso… trata de que hable, averigua que sucedió entre ellos. Tengo que volver, solo asegúrate que no atraviese esa puerta.

-Lo intentaré Candy, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar… nada podría alejarme…

-Entonces tendrás que golpearlo, no puede interrumpir, no en el estado en que esta Patricia -Dijo ella con decisión, Terry solo asintió y la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, Gerard aun tenia la mirada perdida y parecía desolado, parecía romper a llorar, Terry pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria noquearlo de un golpe de una vez, porque si el estuviera en el lugar de Gerard no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo separara de Candy ni de su hijo, así tuviera que matar al que se pusiera entre ellos, así de feroz y fuerte era su sentimiento, no entendía porque, pero esa amarga sensación se quedo instalada en su pecho como una alarma que no dejaba de sonar estruendosamente.

Dentro de la habitación Candy encontró a Albert subido en la cama sentado y tomando a Patricia por la espalda mientras Salma delante de ella hacia una antigua maniobra para intentar voltear al bebé, Candy se estremeció con el grito desgarrador de Patricia que se aferraba al cuello de Albert que la sostenía con fuerza. Dorothy estaba parada a un lado incólume, preparada con toallas limpias y tijeras quirúrgicas en la otra mano. Ese era el trabajo de Candy pero en su estado de gravidez mas valía mantenerse a la distancia, ella entraría para ayudar a Salma con Patty o a Dorothy mientras se hacia cargo del bebé.

La maniobra dio resultado y casi enseguida el bebé vino al mundo en medio de mucho llanto por parte de el pequeño y su exhausta madre, Candy lo recibió de manos de Salma y lo llevo a una mesa cubierta de sabanas limpias que Dorothy había dispuesto con ese fin, Candy lo examino con sumo cuidado, lo limpio con agua tibia mientras el bebé lloraba con fuerza, estaba en perfecto estado, sano y fuerte. Lo envolvió en algunas mantas limpias y lo cargo para confortarlo mientras se acercaba para ver como les iba con Patty.

Ella estaba sumamente cansada y débil, había perdido algo de sangre pero estaba dentro de lo normal, Salma agilizo el parto empujando al bebé, ahora debían dejarla descansar un momento no fue nada fácil por lo que paso, Salma y Dorothy terminaban de atenderla mientras Albert retiraba el agua manchada de rojo. Candy tomo al bebé y salió de la habitación, parecía haber mucho movimiento afuera, seria mejor salir y calmar a Gerard.

La puerta se abrió y encontró a los dos hombres en actitud defensiva, los ojos de Gerard parecían llamear, ella se acerco en silencio mientras el bebé parecía dormitar, no dijo nada solo se lo entrego a su padre.

Gerard aturdido lo recibió con temor, lo miro durante segundos y su rostro duro dio paso a uno de felicidad, se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo y contemplo a su bebé.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Dijo Candy suavemente, se acerco a Terry para abrazarlo ante la tierna escena.

-Es mío… ellos son míos…

Dijo Gerard mientras acariciaba la tierna carita del pequeño recién llegado, Terry se sentó a su lado en silencio profundamente conmovido por la reacción del Mago, hacia apenas un minuto atrás estaban a punto de liarse a golpes, Gerard pretendía entrar a la habitación cuando Patricia grito dando a luz a su bebé y Terry estaba determinado a impedirlo. Gerard miro a Terry con los ojos húmedos.

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su garganta se cerrara, Terry asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa torcida, apenas dibujada una suave línea con sus labios. Fue el quien lo alentó a buscar a Patricia, si Patty hubiera estado sola en aquel lugar tan alejado, quizás… no quería ni pensarlo siquiera. El manoteo agresivo entre ambos hombres minutos antes quedo olvidado. Terry suspiro, el momento que vivía Gerard Bonot, pronto, muy pronto lo viviría el también, la alarma en su pecho no se iba, incluso sentía su corazón sumamente agitado y no entendía el porque.

Candy se había alejado, se requería una muda de ropa para Patricia y ropa de cama limpia, Terry se quedo acompañando a Gerard. Después de un rato y de que la emergencia había pasado, Gerard al fin entro a la habitación con su bebé en brazos que aun dormía, todos salieron no sin que antes el les agradeciera lo que habían hecho.

Gerard entrego el bebé a Patty, ella aun lloraba, el no dejo que ella hablara rápidamente dejo todo en claro, en todos esos largos meses tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, incluso le dijo que llego a pensar que ella nunca lo quiso, mas aun cuando menciono el nombre de Stear.

Le dijo que estaba loca si creía que el se alejaría, que la amaba demasiado y que no importaba si lo había dejado de querer o si nunca lo quiso en realidad, que el se haría cargo de ellos dos, que aceptara ser su esposa aunque fuera solo de nombre que el trataría de hacerla feliz, hablaba el mago atropelladamente, tenia temor de otra negativa, Patty no lo dejo terminar.

-Te amo. Y se que fui una tonta, mi orgullo pudo mas, entiéndeme, no podía dejar que nadie me tratara como marioneta, ya no…

-Pero yo no te… nunca quise que te sintieras así… yo quería, quiero, que seas mi esposa.

Patty y Gerard se besaron al mismo tiempo que su bebé despertaba, sonrieron, el tiempo separados fue mucho pero al estar cerca sintieron que no podrían volver a soportar algo así sabiendo que ahora tenían un hijo y que ambos se morían por estar juntos.

-Al único que no le he dado las gracias fue a ese chico que me guio hasta la casa, no lo he visto para agradecerle, sin su ayuda hubiera tenido que aparecer contigo delante de todas las personas de la fiesta.

-¿Cuál chico?

-Uno alto, de cabello oscuro, era joven y vestía un traje a cuadros… llevaba una boina, era muy rápido, lo seguí hasta llegar a una entrada lateral de servicio, me evito exponerte a toda esa gente… ¿Qué sucede Patricia?

-Era Stear…

-¿Alistear Cornwell? -Gerard se sorprendió de la seguridad de Patricia.

-Si, yo lo vi parado en la puerta del garaje, por eso dije su nombre, yo sabia que era el… olía mucho a aceite de motor, le encantaba vivir entre motores… Esta, es su habitación.

Gerard miro a Patricia y luego giro la vista alrededor, la pieza tenia una decoración bastante sobria y masculina, ahora que lo veía bien, había muchos libros y artefactos extraños en algunas repisas. Apenas y podía creerlo. Cerró los ojos y elevo una oración.

-Gracias Alistear Cornwell, cuidare bien de Patricia -Patty se conmovió al escucharlo.

Después descanso un rato. Mientras Gerard velaba su sueño y el de su bebé junto con la abuela Martha. Había resuelto decir que ellos ya eran marido y mujer, que convinieron que Patricia se quedara junto a su abuela por el embarazo ya que era delicado mientras el terminaba sus compromisos que lo obligaban a viajar en demasía lo cual no seria bueno para una mujer gestante. Lo mas pronto posible se casarían, incluso sobornaría al juez para que por alguna extraña razón, equivocara la fecha y el año por algunos meses atrás, para proteger a Patty de cualquier calumnia.

Albert entendiendo la situación, puso a su entera disposición los recursos para que las cosas se dieran como ellos necesitaran. Ese secreto no saldría de las paredes del cuarto de Stear. Si era preciso y si Gerard aceptaba haría que los casaran ahí mismo con total discreción aprovechando que el abogado familiar de su absoluta confianza se encontraba en Lakewood para la boda de Archie y Anie.

Gerard agradeció mucho el gesto y lo acepto por supuesto, Patty aun dormía mientras ellos discutían los pormenores de la unión. Lo importante era tener el documento para acallar cualquier rumor. Los hombres estaban en la biblioteca mientras Salma volvía a revisar el estado de Patricia, ella estaba despierta y amamantaba a su bebé, se le veía un mejor semblante y aunque cansada, estaba bien, sobre todo después de hablar con el amor de su vida y arreglaran sus diferencias, el ramo de Anie estaba destinado para Patricia, le había pedido a Dorothy que se lo hiciera llegar por ese motivo no lo lanzo, Anie había escogido a Patty como la proxima dueña de su ramo, ahora el precioso y enorme bouquet nupcial en forma de cascada, se lucia en una mesita cerca de la ventana, Patricia lo miraba y sonreía.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que la casa se puso de cabeza y luego volvió a la calma, la tía abuela era informada de lo sucedido en la mansión Adley y fue a visitar a Patricia, se le conto la historia que habían fraguado. Con el hecho de que no se convirtió en un escándalo el apresurado nacimiento, estaba más que satisfecha. Todo parecía haberse acomodado bien, el ramo y deseo de Anie se había cumplido.

-Es una suerte tener a una medico en la familia además de una enfermera bien calificada -decía Albert orgulloso del trabajo de Salma y Candy.

-Si, estoy inmensamente agradecido William, no me bastaría todo lo que tengo para pagarles lo que hicieron por Patricia y por mí…

-Vamos, hombre, tu eres parte de esta familia, Patricia también lo es, no tienes nada que pagar, y si aun así insistes piensa que, lo pagaste por adelantado, sabes a lo que me refiero -Dijo Albert elevando la copa de Whisky en su mano.

jajajajaajaja -Los dos hombres rieron ya un poco mas relajados.

-Nada pudo hacer que esos dos se juntaran hasta que tu los…

-Terry, justamente hablábamos de ti y de… -Dijo Gerard al mirar entrar al castaño como un ciclón embravecido.

-¿Qué sucede? –El semblante de Albert cambio de inmediato al verlo.

-Candy no esta… -Dijo Terry sin aliento.

-¿Cómo? Pero, ¿Estas seguro?

-Si… ¡SI! Ya le he buscado por todas partes, dijo… -callo un momento para tomar aire, estaba completamente agitado- ella me dijo que iría por unas cosas a la habitación de Patricia, fui a caminar mientras terminaba con su labor, luego fui a preguntar por ella pero Dorothy me dijo que no estaba ahí, que en la habitación solo estabas tu, y Martha, le pregunte si la había visto, le dije que llevaria unas prendas que se necesitaban pero Dorothy contesto que Candy no volvió a la habitación desde que salió con el bebé, que ella tuvo que ir por las sabanas… -Terry estaba a punto de perder el dominio de si mismo, estaba a punto de explotar- De eso, hace dos horas… -Terry jalaba aire por la boca, su frente estaba contraída, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía un animal dispuesto a atacar al primero que se le atravesara en el camino.

-Terry cálmate, debe estar descansando, fue una labor ardua para ella y…

-Albert, recorrí cada habitación de esta mansión, la he buscado por todas partes, ella no esta… ¡Candy no esta aquí! Desapareció…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Espero no equivocarme pero creo que este que leyeron es el penultimo capitulo :S si no se alarga demasiado, el que sigue sera el final...**

**Ya habia mencionado que iba a escribir un final alterternativo... mhmmm aun lo estoy pensando... **

**Bueno pues esto es lo que me faltaba por contar, me faltaba cerrar historias, y en este capitulo quedaron cerradas pero habia algo que me inquietaba mucho y era el hecho o la tendencia de ALbert y Anthony a decir que Candy se parece o tiene aire a "Rose Mary" y pues aqui esta lo que resulto de aquella sospecha que tuve por mucho tiempo, todavia falta el desenlace, que pasara? donde chuchos esta Candy?**

**Creo que ya se lo imaginan, y creo que pueden dislumbrar como terminara esto...**

**Cilenita, Sasyta, KaryKandy, rousdegrandchester**

**GRACIAS por seguirme por su mensajito que son mi paga, gracias que a pesar de ser mas de dos años aqui seguimos, ustedes y yo. =)**

**AMIGA**

**Gracias por tu mensaje pues ya vez¡ claro que faltaba mi querido MAGO¡ y su Patito Obrien¡ jejejeje ya habia dejado por ahi algun indicio de lo que leyeron en este capitulo jejeje espero que te haya gustado su reconciliacion y como hubo varias manos que se inmiscuyeron en esto incluso una del mas alla buajajajaja XD**

**Tambien faltaba Anie y Archie, ya estan cerrados tambien, ahora solo quedan los Legan y...**

**Bueno pues ya no les cuento. sigo escribiendo lento pero seguro, ahi la llevo esta historia vera su fin en Abril durante el mes de la Guerra Florida, donde publicare Nuevas historias y nuevos proyectos.**

**Nathy**

**wowww no me imaginaba que un dia pudiera ocurrir lo que tu me has dicho... Mira que yo admiro muchisimo la obra de MERCURIO y es gracias a ella y a ABAMI que fue que decidi comenzar a escribir, recuerdo que cuando comence precisamente con este fic, pensaba, ojala algun dia recuerden mi fic como REEV, ojala algun dia pueda llegar a despertar los sentimientos que desperto en mi REEV, La Trampa y AZUL... y no sabes cuan satisfecha me siento de haber podido lograrlo. muchas gracias por el mensaje eso me hace muy muy feliz estoy mas que bien pagada, por cierto ya no estes tan triste que primero Dios Deuda acaba en ABRIL jejeje de este año ;) pendiente con el final que ya viene.**

**A todos quienes amablemente siguen esta historia a pesar del tiempo que a transcurrido desde que la comence a escribir hace ya 2 años 6 meses... wowwww como vuela el tiempoooooo, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHI ESPERANDO LA CONCLUSION¡**

**Aun sin final esta historia es la que mas me leen... y en esta historia que para mi es como la continiacion del anime, no me quede con ganas de darle salida a todos esos "detalles" que me hubiera gustado que sucedieran y no sucedieron... Mitsuki quiso que no... y pues de ella es la obra que le vamos a hacer... Por mi parte no me quede con ganas de contarles nada y aunque alguna vez me criticaron que siguiera la historia a pesar de que Candy y Terry ya son felices, habia historias alrededor de ellos que debia cerrar y habia una ultima cosa que contar aun...**

**El desenlace, muy pronto¡**

**A todos GRACIAS¡**

**SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

**Complices del mismo MAL.**

**Chica de Terry.  
**


	32. C31 Justicia Divina, Nada esta oculto

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Justicia Divina, Nada esta oculto bajo el sol.**

**Capitulo 31**

* * *

La propiedad de Lakewood se registró palmo a palmo, se peino la zona y sus alrededores por los siguientes 5 días, Terry estaba al borde de la locura, ni un solo rastro de Candice Grandchester.

La gran casa señorial antes festiva, ahora lucia lúgubre y fría, un extraño viento caliente soplaba, deshojando las rosas del jardín, quemándolas, arrebatándolas de sus tallos, hombres armados a caballo y con sabuesos recorrían la gran extensión de tierra Adley, pero nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Candy fue raptada en medio de un mar de personas, un sin fin de marcas de vehículos, invitados que se habían marchado, otros que estaban por marcharse y algunos que aun se encontraban en la propiedad. Terry no sospechaba de nadie más que de un solo par el apellido Legan le hacia hervir la sangre de solo pensarlo lo tenia clavado entre ceja y ceja en sus momentos de desesperación se lo grito a Albert y a Gerard pero, ¿como incriminarlos? si Eliza y Neal junto con sus padres aun se encontraban en Lakewood cuando Albert mando iniciar la búsqueda, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

En la propiedad había mucha gente aun ¿De quien sospechar? De inmediato pidió el libro de asistencia a la boda de Archivald y Anie, y pidió a la tía abuela hiciera las listas de quienes se encontraban aun en la propiedad y de los que ya se habían marchado para tener una idea mas precisa de la gente que estuvo ese día ahí. Quien mejor que Elroy para realizar aquella tarea, era protocolo de rigor presentarse con ella a la llegada y despedirse de la emblemática mujer al retirarse.

Pero aun con todo y eso no se pudo especificar como fue que la rubia desapareció. No se había llevado nada, todas sus pertenencias estaban intactas y las de Terry también, había desaparecido tal y como Terry la vio por ultima vez, vestida de fiesta, con su peinado alto y algunos rizos rebeldes fuera de el, la peineta de nácar y brillantes adornando sus dorados cabellos, algunas manchas de sangre en el vestido color azul cielo, las zapatillas plateadas… su anillo de bodas en el dedo anular… Terry se martirizaba por no haber ido con ella cuando aquel presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, pero como se iba a imaginar que algo así sucedería, toda la cuadra estaba en regla, según el caballerango nadie había movido ningún caballo, los autos de la familia estaban en los garajes ¿Cómo y quien la saco tan rápido de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara?

Terry llevaba días sin dormir, la alarma en su pecho con cada sol y luna que transcurría se volvió un martilleo ensordecedor que le provocaba perder el control muy fácilmente. Gerard y Albert podía imaginarse como se sentía el joven, ellos habían atravesado también por algo parecido, pero al menos sabían que Salma y Patricia habían estado bien y fuera de cualquier peligro en todo el tiempo en que ellos no estuvieron pero en el caso de Terry, no se sabia si Candy estaba bien o… mejor no ser pesimistas, ni llamar a la calamidad con el pensamiento.

Albert había pedido al escuadrón de búsqueda que se olvidaran de formalismos y que ante cualquier seña o noticia fueran de inmediato a buscarle, se instruyo a la gente que les comunicaran cualquier nueva a el directamente o al Señor Bonot, que por ningún motivo se acercaran al esposo de la señora Grandchester, Albert temía que en cualquier momento Terry perdiera el casi nulo autocontrol que le quedaba y lastimara sin piedad al que estuviera a su alcance, con el único fin de desquitar todas sus angustias y miedos, los cuales el entendía perfectamente pero con cada día que pasaba sentía que el desesperado joven se volvía un riesgo para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Albert había mandado a las mujeres y a Willy a Chicago con una fuerte escolta, Elroy Salma, Martha y Patricia con su primogénito fueron alojadas en la mansión Adley a donde Gerard se encargo de llevarlas personalmente para luego volver de inmediato dejándolas al cuidado de George Johnson, en nadie confiaba mas que en su inseparable amigo de toda la vida, solo a el podía confiarle la seguridad de su familia, de por si era angustioso las largas horas de búsqueda y las señoras estaban mas sensibles con los últimos acontecimientos.

Patricia en su estado de recién parida no debería alterarse pero la situación no era para menos, las señoras al principio se resistieron a marcharse pero al ver, el como Terrence se había vuelto un animal rabioso y herido de muerte convinieron que era lo mejor no estar ahí. Salma estaba muy angustiada por Candy, había cumplido ya los 8 meses de embarazo, durante el parto de Patricia la vio exhausta debido a su estado, temía que la impresión del momento la condujera a ella también a un parto prematuro y luego su desaparición, ¿seria verdad que los hermanos Legan tuvieron algo que ver con aquella terrible situación como lo aseguraba Terrence? Pero… se mostraron tan sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de la noticia, Salma no sabia que pensar.

¿Quién podría querer hacer daño a una mujer gestante? Eliza Legan visitaba todos los días la mansión en Chicago junto con su madre, hablaban largos ratos con Elroy y la confortaban, Salma estaba un momento con ellas por cortesía pero luego se retiraba al ver la zalamería con que trataban a la dama mayor. Había algo en los ojos de la bella pelirroja que le provocaba escalofríos y no era una mirada perversa o burlona sino esa cara de "genuina preocupación" por Candice, cuando le había quedado claro que lo ultimo que Eliza sentiría por Candy era desvelo por su persona o bienestar, o seria que… Salma ya estaba paranoica también; Patricia no daba ni un voto de confianza a Eliza, aunque no la creía capaz de algo como eso, tampoco creía en su naciente interés por saber sobre Candice.

El sexto día uno de los vaqueros entro gritando a la propiedad, Albert y Gerard se dirigieron hacia el portal de agua de Stear, aquel que tenia una pequeña represa hecha de roca con una cascada simulada que rebosaba sobre una compuerta de madera con el emblema Adley la cual al descargarla el cause del rio crecía al liberal el agua contenida. Su sobrino, el joven inventor había ideado aquella peculiar puerta y a su propio deseo se construyo, con el visto bueno del Bis abuelo William.

Al llegar al lugar, uno de los guardabosques le comunico a Albert que el nivel del agua estuvo bajo y que estaba llenándose de nuevo la represa, Albert se molesto muchísimo, un dato como aquel era imperdonable que les pasara por alto después de tantos días, por primera vez perdió el aplomo y comenzó a gritar a su gente, en ese momento llego Terrence a todo galope bajo de un brinco del caballo y camino a toda prisa hacia ellos, Albert al verlo trato de contenerse pero era lógico que Terry desde lejos vio la escena, ante todo no debía ocultarle lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo calculas que se vacio la represa? -pregunto Albert, el empleado trago saliva.

-Tal vez una semana, por el nivel que tiene ahora…

-¿Queeee? -dijo Albert sin dejar de caminar de acá para allá- ¿Estas seguro?

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? -Dijo Terry con voz de trueno.

-Se..ñor.. y-o… estoy se-guro…

-¡Y por que lo dices hasta ahora! -Terry se le echo encima al vaquero, entre Gerard y Albert lo detuvieron.

-Calma Grandchester deja que el hombre explique… -Trataba de contenerlo Gerard.

-Por aquí fue que se la llevaron, ¿es lo quiere decir? -pregunto Terry a gritos.

-Se..ñor discúlpeme, yo pase varias veces por este lugar, pero no había notado a detalle el nivel de la represa, es muy grande, la única forma de saber si el nivel bajo considerablemente es en la placa de medic… me pareció extraño que la cascada no fluyera como de costumbre así que cheque las compuertas y estaban mal, no como normalmente yo las dejo para que el flujo sea continuo, llegue a esa conclusión porque los botes están a la vista desde la ladera, generalmente los botes no se ven amarrados a la orilla porque la represa mantiene el mismo nivel siempre… Concluyo que la represa se abrió para liberar un buen flujo de agua y poco tiempo después se cerro pero no como normalmente se deja, por eso la represa se lleno mas de lo que normalmente esta. Creo que por este lugar fue donde se llevaron a la señora, rumbo al rio.

-Terry… -Albert miro al joven que se había quedado en silencio- Tengo que dar la orden de que… busquen en la represa, solo para estar seguros… -Terry no respondió.

Al instante los guardabosques y caporales se despojaron de sus armas, sombreros, botas y rápidamente se sumergieron en la represa, Albert tenía el corazón en vilo, rogaba internamente que Candy no estuviera en el fondo de aquel lugar. Gerard parecía leer sus pensamientos mientras lo acompañaba en sus oraciones, Terry se había relajado, Gerard no sabia si dejarlo libre.

Al fin lo soltó lentamente ,Terry se dirigió a la orilla del pequeño "embarcadero" identificado por la estaca que sostenía las amarras de los botes, solo había dos, los miro desde tierra firme y luego de un salto trepo a uno de ellos, se arrodillo y debajo de proa encontró un delgado listón color rosa liado descuidadamente entre los dientes de un broche de nácar de inmediato lo reconoció, el suave listón era del vuelo del refajo que Candy llevaba bajo su vestido de dama de honor y el broche que uso en su peinado. Entonces rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Gerard y Albert se acercaron a el, Terry les mostro el listón, entre gemidos profundos de angustia y alegría mezclada.

-Es de Candy… al menos tengo la seguridad de que no esta en el fondo de… ella lo dejo aquí… aun tengo la esperanza de que este viva… -Balbuceaba el joven, su voz denotaba alegría pero su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor y el llanto, después de tantos angustiosos días al fin se daba el permiso de desahogar todos los sentimientos negativos que lo estaban demoliendo por dentro.

-Terry, no seas tan pesimista -Dijo Albert sintiendo al mismo tiempo alivio, no le gustaba la forma en que Terry se expresaba, parecía que tenia la total convicción de que alguien deseaba quitarle la vida a su esposa, estaba casi seguro de que pedirían algún tipo de rescate por ella, pero ni a el, ni a Terrence les había llegado alguna exigencia como esa. Se estremeció al pensar que quizás Terry tenía razón y aquella desaparición no tenia que ver con dinero, sino con Candy nada más.

La búsqueda se extendió por largo rato, sobre la mesa de estrategias se consideraban varias opciones a seguir una vez que Terry se hubo calmado después de alejarse un rato, los hombres seguían nadando una y otra vez removiendo el fondo; primer opción: vaciar completamente la represa pero eso implicaba inundar el cause del rio sin ser revisado de nuevo ya con la certeza de que por ese lugar fue llevada Candice. De inundar el canal que desemboca en el rio, si Candy dejo otra pista el agua se la llevaría sin duda, además del factor tiempo que después de casi una semana estaba en su contra. Estaban discutiendo la estrategia a seguir cuando Terry interrumpió a William y Bonot, que hasta ese momento parecía ausente.

-Albert, has pensado que, si usaron este bote para llevar a Candy… -Dijo Terry con la mente corriendo a mil por hora.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué esta el bote atado nuevamente? -secundo Gerard, al tiempo que Terry asentía.

-Alguien tuvo que traerlo de vuelta… - Concluyo Albert la idea inicial de Terrence- ¡Tengo un traidor en mi casa! -Dijo Albert hirviendo en cólera, giro disimuladamente, miro hacia sus hombres que trabajaban sin descanso, no podía imaginarse quien de ellos habría hecho tal cosa, todos llevaban sirviendo en su casa desde hacia años y sus hijos les seguían en esa tradición, eran dos generaciones de familias de vaqueros que le eran fiel a los Adley.

-Es alguien que conoce muy bien la propiedad -Dijo Terry.

-Todos la conocen de palmo a palmo… -Dijo Albert pasando su vista de un hombre a otro, tratando de leer en sus caras preocupadas la palabra "culpable".

-Conocen el exterior pero, ¿la casa? ¿Quién tiene acceso a la casa? -Asevero Terry con firmeza, Albert se giro a mirarlo, buscando al mismo tiempo una respuesta, Terry siguió en su teoría- Candy fue sacada de la casa Albert, la ultima vez que la vi, ella no tenia intención de dejar el segundo piso, es alguien que conoce la casa, sus pasillos y los alrededores como para burlar a las personas -La respuesta para Albert fue inmediata.

-Nadie. Ninguno de los hombres tiene la libertad de deambular por la casa… en cuyo caso seria alguien del servicio… -Albert se sobo la cabeza con ambas manos debido al cansancio y a la tensión, la culpabilidad comenzó a acecharlo, donde fue su descuido que ahora desconfiaba de cada persona que servía en su casa.

-Alguien que conoce bien tu casa y que instruyo muy bien a una segunda persona… -Terry no quitaba el dedo del renglón- Los Legan.

-Ellos crecieron prácticamente en Lakewood, visitaban constantemente a la tía abuela… pero ellos estaban en la fiesta, no…

-Se que es difícil de creer Albert pero créelo, Eliza es malvada ¡odia a Candy! y Neal hace todo lo que su hermana quiere -Dijo Terry con desprecio- Entiendo que para ti sea difícil pero se trata de Candy, de mi esposa y de mi hijo y no me tentare el corazón con nadie… -dijo el joven siseando de odio- Albert, no te lo había dicho pero, los tengo vigilados en Chicago…

-Es tu derecho -Albert lo miro directamente a los ojos, no podía reprocharle nada- no puedo ni quiero impedirlo, esto solo quedara entre nosotros tres, entendido, por razones de seguridad dime ¿que has encontrado? -quiso saber el rubio.

-Hasta ahora nada, están limpios… todo parece normal ¡maldita sea! Eliza y su madre visitan tu casa todos los días y Neal y su padre siguen con sus rutinas, aun no hay nada fuera de lo normal, desgraciadamente no tengo forma de ver desde dentro… pero se, que llegara un momento en que comentan un error…

-Si lo se, Salma me lo ha dicho cuando hablamos, -contesto Albert pensativo- por ahora seguiremos la rivera del canal, luego el rio. Indagare con George sobre la gente que tuvo acceso a la casa por lo de la boda, pediré ayuda a Joseph Britter para saber que gente contrataron ellos… -Gerard asintió, entendiendo que si la gente de Albert le era fiel a su familia desde hacia décadas una traición por ese lado seria casi nula aunque no habría que descartarlo aun, por otro lado si hubo gente extraña dentro de la casa y si como afirmaba Terrence "alguien" les indico que hacer en el momento preciso… entonces corrieron con demasiada suerte. Ahora, la idea de Terry no parecía tan descabellada.

Se concentraron en las orillas de la corrida de agua pero nada, no mas señales de Candy, entonces en grupos inspeccionaron cada paraje alrededor pero no se tuvo éxito, de pronto Albert sintió una corazonada y aunque ya habían revisado la casona perdida entre el bosque fue personalmente a verificarla. Algo lo atraía siempre a ese lugar construido por su abuelo el primer hogar que albergo a la familia Adley cuando recién se instalaron en suelo norteamericano. Estaba desierta, roída y cada vez más vieja por los años pero se negaba a tirar el lugar.

Volvieron de esa larga jornada muy tarde a la mansión de Lakewood la búsqueda había sido exhaustiva, se inicio el turno nocturno y nadie en la casa dormía, Terrence se la pasaba en el rosedal caminando sin cesar, viendo hacia el bosque, esperando, a veces Albert lo escuchaba gritar y llamar a Candy, a veces se oía un llanto muy quedo, nunca se atrevió a perturbarlo en aquellos momentos pero igual le dolía; su propia desesperanza y angustia también estaban sobrepasando los limites llevándolo a perder el control con mas facilidad conforme pasaban los días y sin ninguna señal ni pista nueva que seguir, afortunadamente estaba Gerard Bonot que era el ancla que mantenía a Granchester y a el, cuerdos.

Archivald y Anie ya habían telefoneado a Lakewood para preguntar por Candy, Joseph el padre de Anie les había comunicado la mala noticia, decidieron suspender su viaje de bodas y regresar de inmediato a América. Los hombres lucían cada vez más cabizbajos, Terry pasaba días enteros encerrado en su cuarto y por las noches cabalgaba por toda la propiedad, se le notaba mas ansioso, desesperado -si es que se puede estarlo mas- ya no hablaba con nadie y era imposible tratar de entablar una conversación con el, casi no comía y Albert no tenia idea si desde que desapareció Candy había dormido al menos una hora completa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para unos y lentamente para otros, Terry no dejaba de invocar al amor de su vida, su madre ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido y también se encontraba en Chicago. Casi dos semanas habían transcurrido de la misteriosa desaparición de Candy hasta que una nueva directriz volvió a poner a todos en alerta máxima como una inyección de adrenalina directa al torrente sanguíneo, esta vez las pesquisas eran directamente con Albert quien había mandado investigar cada nombre de la lista que le dio Joseph Britter.

Investigo a cada empleado de la florería, de los meseros extra que Rebeca contrato, a cada persona del servicio de banquetes cocineros y chefs, todos y cada uno seguían laborando en sus trabajos normalmente con años en sus compañías que eran prestigiosas. Pero solo un nombre en aquella lista ya no se había presentado a trabajar al día siguiente de la boda y era una de las floristas que debían entregar el ramo de la novia.

¡Una mujer! Con acceso al segundo piso, con acceso a las habitaciones con el simple hecho de cambiar de ropa por uno de mucama que entre tanto movimiento de gente ¿Quién la notaria? Pudo con cualquier pretexto engañar a Candy y llevársela amenazándola a lo cual ella no puso resistencia por su estado gestante avanzado pero… tuvo que tener algún cómplice, ese que regreso el bote de nuevo a la represa, cotejando las salidas de los vehículos prestadores de servicios para la boda, efectivamente un hombre y una mujer habían salido de la propiedad a bordo de la camioneta que entrego flores para la boda.

Era de entre todos la única sospechosa, el conductor de la florería aun trabajaba ahí y fue el primero en ser cuestionado. El hábil hombre negó tener alguna relación con la mujer mas que de trabajo, Albert no descarto el seguirle hacia su domicilio he indagar con sus conocidos, resulto que la mujer sospechosa y el, eran amantes.

A pesar de los esfuerzos no la encontraron, la mujer había salido de la ciudad con rumbo desconocido dejando toda la carga a su compañero, que solo le había hecho el favor de encontrarle trabajo en la florería. Las esperanzas se iban, la misteriosa mujer no aparecía mas, Albert después de confrontarlo con las mentiras que dijo y la verdad, amenazo al sujeto con enviarlo a la cárcel por encubrir a una secuestradora, el tipo muerto de miedo dijo todo lo que sabia, espantado por la intimidación explico una y otra vez su relación con aquella chica que claramente lo había utilizado para ese sucio plan.

Al fin Albert decidió decirle sus indagatorias a Terry quien desconocía la investigación que había llevaba a cabo por su cuenta, cotejaron reunirse en Chicago para ver los avances de sus investigaciones, dos semanas y dos días se habían cumplido ya de la desaparición de Candy. Esa misma tarde Archivald y Anie habían arribado a Chicago, Anie sumamente consternada estaba con Patricia, conociendo a su bebé en las peores circunstancias imaginables.

Los caballeros se reunieron en la biblioteca esperando a que llegara Terrence de Lakewood sin ninguna novedad, por una extraña razón no quería moverse de aquel lugar, sentía la esencia de Candy muy cerca, sentía que en cualquier momento la vería aparecer pero hasta ahora nada. Se movió de su puesto de guardia porque Albert le dijo que era importante su presencia en Chicago, también pretendía sacar a Terry de ese auto encierro impuesto, la noticia de la desaparición de Candice Grandchester se empezaba a especular en los medios por mas intentos que hicieron para que no se difundiera, pero fue imposible detener el rumor.

Terrence llego al fin, todos estaban en la biblioteca y las mujeres esperando noticias en la sala principal. A los pocos minutos el chofer de la florería estaba ahí, pero según George se negaba a entrar.

Terry sin nada de paciencia encima salió a darle la cara, Albert, Gerard y Archie salieron detrás de el. Seria capaz de matarlo si no decía algo que le sirviera. El hombre comenzó a contar la historia de cómo conoció a la chica, de cómo comenzaron rápidamente una relación y se fue a vivir con el, claro que el sencillo hombre estaba encantado con la "independencia" que la mujer mostraba, luego le consiguió empleo en la florería donde el llevaba siendo chofer cerca de 5 años. El hombre y su "novia" cubrieron el exigente pedido de la señora Rebeca Britter personalmente. Les conto que su novia tardo un buen rato dentro de la propiedad, pero no se le hizo extraño ya que la florista debe dejar impecable el trabajo que se le confió.

-Aunque -según dijo el- el tiempo si excedió lo que habitualmente se requiere, incluso los novios salieron de la propiedad primero que nosotros, cosa bastante extraña, pero en fin… quien contrato el servicio no fueron los novios sino la madre de la novia… -Dijo el sujeto algo distraído.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Archie, parecía que la culpa recaía en su ahora suegra y Archivald se negaba a creer tal cosa. Albert también le parecía inverosímil esa conjetura pero ante las circunstancias ya no sabían que creer, realmente temían descubrir la verdad, era un plan bastante complejo que requirió meses para fincarlo y mucho tiempo para planearlo, involucrando a terceros en todo aquello, además aun faltaba otro cómplice, una mujer no hubiera podido haber llevado a Candy por el rio, menos alguien que nunca había estado en Lakewood… todo parecía un cuento de horror.

-¿Esta es la casa de alguno de ustedes? -pregunto el chofer mirando la magnificencia del lugar, Albert y Terry se pusieron en alerta, si el tipo quería dinero se lo darían con tal de… -Me dijo que le contara cualquier detalle que recordara de… "mi novia"…

-Esta es mi casa –dijo Albert con decisión- ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-Yo estuve antes aquí…

-¿Cómo? -dijo Terry a punto de partirle la cara a ese hombre que solo daba vueltas y vueltas, le sacaría la verdad aunque fuera a punta de… sus puños ya estaban deseando descargarse con quien fuera y el tipo parecía pedirlo a gritos, lo tomo fuertemente por las solapas de la vieja chaqueta color café, estrujándolo con furia, el hombre salió de su embelesamiento ante el ataque del castaño.

-Yo… yo… yo vine a entregar, algunos arreglos…

-¡Explícate! -exigió Albert sumamente alterado, mientras George y Gerard trataban de contralar a Terry.

-Hace algún tiempo… quizás uno o dos meses atrás, traje a Katie, tenia un pedido especial que debía entregar en esta casa, fueron dos o tres ocasiones….

-¡¿A quien? -Pregunto Terry al borde de la locura aunque sus adentros lo sabían y parecía querer gritarlo, estrujaba con desesperación al tipo tratando de que escupiera todo de una buena vez.

-No lo sé, yo solo… conduje, no recordaba la dirección pero al estar aquí… estoy seguro que es esta enorme mansión a donde ella vino a entregar algunos arreglos… no se para quien, ni a nombre de quien, ese no era mi trabajo, yo solo soy el chofer… el mensajero en turno me da la dirección y yo solo conduzco… en aquella ocasión fue Katie quien vino a hacer la entrega… de lo que estoy seguro es que, fueron tres veces…

La mente de Albert corrió a mil por hora, ¡Era su casa! La que habito durante los últimos meses, Todo mundo estaba descartado excepto… Terry lo miro con furia, como diciendo "Te lo dije".

Se olvidaron del hombre y entraron a la mansión rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las mujeres reunidas, las damas se levantaron al ver entrar a los caballeros con urgencia.

Albert miro a Salma, luego a Elroy, su corazón se estremeció de inmediato, las dos únicas mujeres que pudieron recibir un arreglo de flores eran ellas dos, y el sabia que no fue Salma su mujer la destinataria de aquellos arreglos, tragando saliva pregunto.

-Tía abuela… -Elroy se tenso de inmediato, las caras de todos los presentes no auguraban algo agradable.

-Si, William, ¿que sucede? -William antes de preguntar ya se estaba imaginando la respuesta y se maldijo a si mismo por no hacer caso a los presentimientos de un esposo desesperado.

-Usted, ha recibido algún arreglo floral últimamente.

-No, no que yo recuerde.

-¿Ni el mes anterior? -insistió el rubio.

-Mhmm… ¡oh si! Pero eso fue hace semanas. ¿Por qué? -Albert tembló, desearía que en ese momento no estuviera Terrence presente.

-Tía abuela, se que le parecerá extraña la pregunta pero, ¿quien se las envió?

-Sara, me las envió Sara, fue un hermoso detalle de su parte -Dijo la mujer mostrando una suave sonrisa.

Terry salió de ahí hecho una furia, seguido de Gerard y George, Albert no le quedo más remedio que tomar la situación en sus manos o Terrence cometería una locura ¿como culparlo? El también estaba al borde de perder la cordura de solo imaginar que… le hubieran hecho daño a Candy. Todas las mujeres se alarmaron pero al escuchar el apellido Legan y la forma violenta en que Terry reacciono, no fue difícil imaginar lo demás, todos excepto Elroy.

-Tía, podría llamar a Sara y su familia, invítelos a cenar, necesito hablar con ellos sobre algunos por menores del día de la boda -Dijo William tratando de conservar la calma, Elroy se sintió gustosa de que William pidiera ver a los Legan, tenia tiempo en que los hacia a un lado desde el fallido compromiso entre Neal y Candy, después de lo que hizo Eliza de comprometerse con un criminal Elroy creyó que William no deseaba verles mas pero ahora le pedía que los invitara y esa misma noche. De inmediato se puso en contacto, una invitación de Emilia Elroy Adley jamás era rechazada.

* * *

Candy miraba el agua y el resplandor de la luna reflejado en las ondas suaves que se mecían interminablemente en un cadencioso movimiento que la hipnotizaba, la camisa de algodón algo sucia, los pantalones de mezclilla holgados no escondían su vientre cada vez mas despegado de su pecho, la hora del alumbramiento se estaba acercando ella lo sabia, lo podía sentir, sobaba el amplio y crecido abdomen calmando a su bebé, desde que fue sacada de Lakewood de aquella forma tan tonta su primogénito no dejaba de estar intranquilo, se movía violentamente causándole dolor, encajándose hacia arriba cerca de los latidos de su corazón mientras la gravedad y la naturaleza lo empujaban hacia abajo para prepararlo para el parto a lo cual parecía negarse.

Candy le hablaba y lo tranquilizaba, no lo culpaba por no querer salir al mundo aun, sabia extrañaba las manos de su esposo acariciándolo, su profunda voz hablándole, leyéndole cuentos hasta que ambos madre e hijo terminaban profundamente dormidos, como lo extrañaba y sin pensarlo si quiera las lagrimas corrían aunque intentara detenerlas no podía, imaginaba su angustia, su desasosiego y desesperación, prometieron nunca mas separarse y ahora, ella no sabia donde estaba y Terry, seguramente estaría fuera de si, esperaba que Albert le tuviera paciencia y que Gerard ayudaría a contenerlo. Las palabras dichas por Terry aun seguían retumbando en sus oídos:

"Si yo estuviera en su lugar, nada me impediría alejarme de ustedes"

Las imágenes de un Terrence violento y fuera de control la torturaban, se sentía culpable, le dolía el dolor de su esposo, dos semanas habían pasado más dos días, casi tres… Dentro de lo aceptable ella se encontraba bien, no estaba en un hotel lujoso pero al menos había una cama donde dormir y comida sencilla pero caliente. Cada tercer día el guardián la encerraba en la alcoba porque un hombre venia en una lancha de motor a traer provisiones, la única ventana que había en la habitación donde dormia no le daba la vista para saber de quien se trataba, no sabia si seria peor descubrirlo y enterarse de quien dio la orden de mantenerla ahí o soportar las lascivas miradas de su carcelero que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Candy nunca le demostró miedo aunque el se carcajeaba de sus aires de suficiencia, en su estado no podía hacer el intento por escapar y poner en riesgo a su bebé o a ella misma, estaban en un islote del lago Michigan el camino no había sido demasiado largo según calculaba, aunque no estaba muy segura a que altura del lago se encontraba, parada en la orilla la otra extensión de tierra se veía muy lejana, quizás serian varios kilómetros, siempre se paraba en el mismo punto, ese donde su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez, en aquella dirección sabia con toda seguridad estaba el amor de su vida.

No había botes, estaba sola con aquel horrible y burlón hombre, que la embromaba diciéndole "¿Eres buena nadadora?, quizás esa enorme panza te ayude a flotar, pero te aseguro mujer que no llegarías viva a la otra orilla" y se iba dejando a Candy llorando en silencio tragándose el miedo que no se permitía demostrarle, no había nada con que defenderse si el se atrevía a atacarla, estaba en completa desventaja contra el corpulento sujeto, había escondido un cuchillo de la pequeña cocina bajo el colchón pero el hombre sin reparo alguno entro en la modesta habitación lo encontró y se lo llevo de nuevo, como siempre burlándose de ella.

Candy nunca se atrevió a preguntarle que iba a pasar con ella y su bebé, o hasta cuando pensaban tenerla cautiva, conforme pasaban los días se iba convenciendo de que quizás nunca volvería a ver a Terrence y entonces se quebraba, ¿que iba a ser de el? si no lograba encontrarla nunca, ni a ella ni a su bebé… de solo pensarlo sentía morir, entonces sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se juraba que no se daría por vencida así tuviera que morir en sus brazos pero iría de regreso hacia el. Fuera cual fuera el final de aquello, quería asegurarse que Terrence supiera que, nunca dejo de intentarlo, como estaba segura que el movía cielo mar y tierra por encontrarlos.

Durante las horas frescas del día caminaba alrededor del islote, sus pies estaban hinchándose debido a la acumulación de líquidos, su presión sanguínea era un partido de pin pon a veces alta, a veces baja, por las tardes aunque no lo deseaba se recostaba con los pies en alto y atrancaba la puerta con una silla, por las noches ya no podía dormir de la angustia y de la ansiedad de su bebé, de miedo y zozobra, lloraba amargamente culpándose de el como pudo ser tan ingenua y confiada, como fue que la saco de la casa aquella mujer de sonrisa extraña.

**Flash Back**

Antes de que Candy tocara el picaporte de su recamara, una mujer la abordo con voz gentil.

-Buenas tardes señora.

-Buenas tardes -contesto Candy algo consternada al verla ahí frente a ella, no llevaba el uniforme de servicio de la casa, llevaba mas bien otro, el de la floristería donde Anie encargo su ramo de Novia, la vio en la habitación de Anie muy temprano acomodando jarrones con flores y no le pareció extraño ese era su trabajo, hasta ahora que la tenia frente a ella después de que la boda había terminado hacia una hora.

-Disculpe señora es que estoy perdida -dijo la mujer apenada- mi trabajo termino y es hora de que me marche, podría indicarme la puerta de servicio, es que me apena salir por la entrada principal los salones aun están llenos de invitados, disculpe si la molesto, mi compañero debe estar preocupado por mi… llevo como media hora recorriendo corredores…

-No se preocupe, le indicare el camino -Candy se dirigió junto a la mujer hacia las escalera por donde Gerard introdujo a Patricia en las habitaciones, era el corredero de la servidumbre, la que utilizaban para atender la limpieza de las habitaciones. La astuta mujer comenzó a hablar de flores y sus significados y alababa las que Rebeca Britter había escogido para la novia, alabo también el ramo de Anie que sin duda era hermoso, así llegaron hasta una salida posterior y sin ningún reparo Candy la acompaño para mostrarle el sendero que la llevaría a donde seguramente estaría su compañero esperándola, cuando Candy se despidió y trato de girar, la mujer saco un pequeño revolver y la encañono.

Candy no se atrevió ni a pestañar, un solo grito y la bala se hundiría directamente en su vientre, estaban bajo la ventana de Stear pero había cosas mas importantes en aquella habitación que desear mirar por la ventana. Sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia la mujer la guio entre la espesa vegetación y amparo de los arboles hacia el portal de agua, ahí el horrible hombre que la custodiaba se escondía como un reptil agazapado, esperando a su presa. Sin mucho cuidado la insto a subir al bote, no sin antes vendarle los ojos, no hacia falta maniatarla, en su estado necesitaba tener las manos libres para sujetarse dentro del bote, le pagaban para llevar a su destino en cautiverio a una mujer embarazada viva y no a una ahogada, la empleada de la florería abrió la compuerta y con el flujo de agua salieron disparados a gran velocidad por el canal hasta casi desembocar en la cascada aquella donde en su adolescencia casi pierde la vida.

Luego la condujo en automóvil por un buen rato, no iban por un camino ya trazado Candy lo sabia por lo agreste y el movimiento rudo del vehículo. Ella sentía que la tenia dando vueltas porque para salir del bosque habría que tomar un camino lo cual indicaría un viaje menos movido lo cual nunca sucedió, al fin se detuvieron y caminaron algunos metros para volver a subir a un bote con motor, luego de navegar algunos minutos llegaron a su destino final, el hombre la condujo hasta depositarla en una cama, le ato las manos con firmeza y le dijo que no se levantara de la cama o la mataría, Candy obedeció.

Luego los pasos se alejaron y el ruido del motor volvió a escucharse alejándose. Candy se quito la venda de los ojos y pudo ver al fin el lugar, la cabaña rustica que ahora era su prisión, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, trato de quitarse las amarras de las manos pero no pudo, no tuvo mas remedio que mirar por la ventana y llorar desconsoladamente por lo confiada que era siempre. Quizás por instinto o porque aun no dimensionaba lo ocurrido mientras iban por el rio y el hombre maniobraba con los remos para evitar los roquedales Candy levanto discretamente su vestido y del holán de su refajo jalo el listón azul cielo que lo adornaba lentamente hasta sacarlo del bies, lo enredo entre sus dedos mientras luchaba para no caer al agua. Luego en un movimiento se quito la peineta de nácar del cabello y a toda prisa enredo entre los dientes el listón, casi al llegar en un movimiento brusco Candy fingió caer hacia adelante en el fondo del bote a los pies de su captor, con manos rápidas estiro el brazo y deposito el broche en lo mas profundo de proa, con la esperanza de que "alguien" lo encontrara, en especial Terry.

Al instante el hombre la hala del brazo y la pone de pie, salta de la lancha y con la mayor delicadeza de que fue capaz atrae a Candy con el hacia tierra firme, luego sin soltarla y aun vendada ata la soga a un árbol cercano para después subir a un automóvil, lo demás ya era historia. A Candy le quedaba claro que este hombre solo cumplía ordenes, que esa persona que iba cada tercer día a llevarles víveres era realmente el autor intelectual de su desgracia pero aun no lograba averiguar quien era. Esa tarde cuando el crepúsculo estaba muriendo y los colores rojizos y amarillos se mesclaban con el profundo azul oscuro del cielo, el motor se escucho a lo lejos, Candy fingió dormir, el hombre no aseguro bien la cerradura y Candy atisbo abriendo un poco la puerta. Vio la figura de dos hombres que sacaban cosas de unas bolsas de estraza, alimentos, leche, fruta y enceres personales. De pronto el hombre misterioso hablo y Candy no pudo evitar hacerle frente.

-¿Y ella como esta?

-Bien, bien,

-Mas te vale que así sea, o…

-¡Neal!

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

A las 8 de la noche en punto la familia Legan hacia su arribo a la mansión Adley en Chicago, Albert aparentaba estar tranquilo aunque por dentro se sentía temblar de rabia, todos estaban ahí, El nuevo matrimonio Britter, el mucho mas nuevo Matrimonio Bonot con su primogénito que en ese momento descansaba en la recamara lejos de toda aquella atmosfera llena de tensión, El matrimonio Adley pero sin el pequeño Willy quien había sido enviado a dormir temprano esa noche, Elroy , George Johnson que se mantenía un poco a la distancia y Terrence que se paseaba como león enjaulado en las sombras.

Roger, Sara y Eliza Legan caminaron hacia el salón principal donde encontraron a la familia reunida, Albert les miraba los rostros que parecían sumamente tranquilos, en sus adentros se debatía en creer los hechos o no creer, no los podía imaginar haciéndole daño a Candy pero sobre todo ¿Qué motivo podría ser tan fuerte que los llevara a actuar de aquella manera? La cabeza le dolía, por mas que pensaba y pensaba no encontraba una razón coherente a aquella cruel odisea que vivían. Temía por la tía abuela Elroy era demasiado mayor para soportar una situación así además adoraba a Sara y a su familia, la consideraba la hija que nunca tuvo, Temía por Terrence, si ellos confesaran y Albert con todas sus fueras deseaba que se tratara de algún error, temía que el joven perdiera la cordura finalmente y terminara cometiendo una barbaridad. Temía por Candy y su bebé… ¿Dónde estaría su querida Candy? Al acercarse los Legan no perdió mas tiempo y los encaro, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Buenas noches -saludaron los recién llegados al ver a la familia reunida excepto a los Grandchester.

-Hay noticias de Candy -Pregunto Roger con clara preocupación.

-Si -contesto fríamente Albert- Tenemos a dos sospechosos -Albert decidió jugarse el todo por el todo esperando ver alguna reacción de cobardía en los recién llegados pero al contrario Sara y Roger hicieron un gesto de asombro y Eliza tenía un expresión imposible de leer, Albert no perdió el tiempo.

-Los principales sospechosos son el chofer y la florista que surtió los pedidos de Rebeca Britter, sabemos que fue a través de esa mujer que Candy fue sacada de la mansión Lakewood –explico rápidamente William.

-¿Quieres decir que Rebeca tiene que ver con la desaparición de Candy? -adelanto Eliza sintiendo que iba a ser descubierta muy pronto.

-¡A mi madre no la metas en esto! Ella no tiene ningún motivo para… -Defendió Anie a la mujer que dejo su vida en educarla.

-¡Como que no! -dijo Eliza con sarcasmo y ganas de molestar- desde que yo recuerdo Rebeca Britter nunca a querido a Candy y trato de esconder el hecho de que tu y ella crecieron juntas en… -Dijo Eliza elucubrando un posible plan B, Anie rompió a llorar de impotencia mientras Archivald la abrazaba mirando a la contraria con desprecio, para nadie era secreto que el nunca se llevo bien con los Legan y jamás intento siquiera disimularlo, si fueron a su boda con Anie fue por atención a la tía abuela Elroy.

-Rebeca Britter contrato los servicios de la floristería desde hace meses atrás, la mujer que rapto a Candy, entro a trabajar allí dos meses después, nada las vincula, no se conocen. Sin embargo esa mujer vino a mi casa en tres ocasiones -Eliza se tenso. Eso si era una verdadera sorpresa que no esperaba, sintió como de pronto Albert parecía apuñalarlos con la mirada- no vino por parte de Rebeca Britter sino por encargo tuyo, Sara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo? Pero… no entiendo lo que quieres decir… ¿acaso estas culpándome por algo? -Tartamudeo Sara asustada.

-Dímelo tu, esa mujer Katie Anderson vino a entregar tres arreglos florales para la tía abuela de tu parte, según se me informo, fuiste tajante en que esa mujer viniera explícitamente a entregarlos.

-Mamá… -Eliza miro a su madre y no pudo ocultar la turbación, mas por saber que su madre había sido el eslabón débil que llevo a los Adley a sospechar de ellos, creyó tener todo fríamente calculado pero su madre tuvo la grandiosa idea de alegrar el día de su "querida Elroy" con flores, maldijo para su adentros tratando de no ser obvia.

-Pero eso que tiene de relevante, si, yo fui a la floristería, es la mas prestigiosa de Chicago y encargue esos arreglos, ¿que tiene eso de especial?

-El hecho de que lo hayas encargado precisamente a la mujer que rapto a Candy, sabemos que hablaste con ella y que pediste que ella misma los trajera a mi casa.

-Si así es, pero, aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo sabría yo que esa mujer tendría malas intenciones?

-¿Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques? -salió Terry de las sombras y los encaro de una vez, esto estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y su Candy quien sabe en donde y bajo que condiciones estaría.

-¿Por qué acusan a Sara? ¿Qué pruebas tienen? ¿Esto no me parece correcto? -Dijo Roger sin perder el aplomo.

Eliza se mantenía callada, reuniendo información y no adelantándose hasta saber que rumbo tomarían las cosas ¿y si realmente atraparon a la estúpida florista esa? -Se preguntaba- le había pagado demasiado dinero para que desapareciera en México o en cualquier sucio país del sur por algunos años, estaba casi segura que al día siguiente de la boda de Anie, Katie Anderson ya no se encontraba en el país, pero… William afirmaba otra cosa.

-No te preocupes querido, puedo responder perfectamente ya que no tengo nada que ocultar. Fui a la Floristería y esa chica me atendió la primera vez, cuando dije mi nombre para que lo grabaran en la tarjeta, ella me pregunto que si era la madre de Eliza, mas bien lo aseguro. Me dijo que ambas nos parecíamos mucho. A tal comentario le pregunte que si nos conocíamos de alguna parte, lógicamente no, por supuesto; pero tenia curiosidad, ella contesto que mi hija era una buena clienta suya, si mi hija le tenia confianza ya que es bastante especial en sus gustos, yo también podía confiar en ella. Así que pedí que fuera ella, la señorita Anderson quien entregara personalmente mis pedidos, quede satisfecha cuando vi el resultado, ella había sobrepasado mis expectativas haciendo un estupendo trabajo con el primer arreglo que envié a la tía abuela y…

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Terry con voz álgida, interrumpiendo a Sara y haciéndola callar pero el no se dirigía a ella, sino a Eliza- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?, ¿QUEEEE? -grito violentamente- Devuélvemelos… ¡AHORA MISMO! -Eliza no se amedrento, sabia que ese momento tarde o temprano llegaría, ese que tantos meses estuvo esperando, su madre sin querer la puso al descubierto.

-Eliza pero que… sucede… -Pregunto Sara que aun no alcanzaba a comprender lo que ocurría, los Adley pensaron que ella había tenido que ver con el secuestro pero por la actitud de Terrence Grandchester era a Eliza a quien culpaba realmente.

-¿Tienes pruebas? Entonces no puedes acusarme de nada… yo no se donde esta tu querida mujercita… -Eliza no se inmuto ante el enfurecido esposo de su peor enemiga.

-Si lo sabes, tu la tienes, ¿Dónde esta esa sabandija de tu hermano? -siseo Terry queriendo atacarla pero Gerard lo detuvo en el trayecto.

-Neal ¿que tiene que ver con esto? Estas paranoico Terry -dijo ella con esa risa diabólicamente burlona que la caracterizaba desde el colegio- Neal, esta en viaje de negocios.

-Que conveniente, justamente en este momento el no esta aquí -dijo forcejando con Gerard.

-¿Por qué Eliza? Que es lo que te mueve a hacer algo como esto –pregunto Albert horrorizado de la frialdad de la joven pelirroja.

-Yo no se donde esta Candy, y si esta donde esta, es porque seguramente se lo merece -Contesto.

-Pero como te atreves… –Gruño Terrence.

-Vamos, madre e hija son iguales… jajajajajaja -Eliza comenzó a reír delante de todos, ni las lagrimas de la tía abuela podían conmoverla ahora que estaba disfrutando ver la cara de dolor en cada uno de los presentes, al fin ella tenia el control de sus emociones y por el mismo ángel negro, como iba a disfrutar cada segundo.

-Eliza, no hables, Creí que tu, Eliza no lo digas… -Sara tembló comprendiendo de inmediato que Eliza si tenia que ver con la desaparición de Candy, se estremeció al entender que ella había convertido en un monstruo sin compasión a su hija.

-¡Ya basta madre! Es hora de que esta familia sepa quien es en realidad esa mujercita a la que tanto adoran.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Dijo Albert.

-¿No te lo imaginas William Albert Adley? Dueño de la vida, estoy segura que has notado el gran parecido… ¡vamos! No me decepciones, tú conviviste con ambas por un buen tiempo…

Todos guardaron silencio, no podían imaginarse que nueva treta inventaría Eliza, lo que si quedaba claro era que ella tenia que ver con el secuestro de Candice, autosuficiente y confiando en el poder de su fortuna segura estaba que no tenían a la florista para atestiguar en su contra, por eso les encaro con la confianza de no tener realmente ninguna prueba irrefutable en su contra mas que solo conjeturas y de supuestos no se vale la justicia para actuar.

-No se, ¿A que te refieres? -Albert estaba desconcertado, una alarma había comenzado a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

-Vamos tío abuelo William, no puede ser que no lo recuerdes… son tan parecidas, la misma piel, el mismo tono de cabello, los mismos ojos… y la misma predisposición a hacer lo que le viene en gana., yo no la recuerdo era muy pequeña aun pero tu si, incluso puedo jurar que sueñas con ella. –Aquellas palabras solo lograban torturar más a los presentes sobre todo a Salma pues el comentario estaba impregnado de puro veneno en doble sentido. Eliza no dejaría títere sin cabeza.

-Rose… Mary… -susurro Albert al instante.

-¡BINGO! ¿Verdad que no fue tan difícil? Estoy sorprendida que nadie lo haya notado, Candy entraba y salía de esta familia y…

-Di de una vez a que te refieres -Grito Terrence, al ver que Albert se había quedado en shock.

-Ay, por favor, ¿no lo adivinan? El origen de Candy… -dijo ella con una sonrisa- una mancha, una bastarda…

-Eliza ¡NO! -grito Sara, no podía creer que lo fuera a decir en ese momento, Elroy seguía llorando sentada en su cómodo sofá, no se atrevía a mirarlos, antes de llegar Albert tuvo que decirle lo que sucedía para que no le cayera de sorpresa, la mujer mayor se negó a creer tal acusación pero ahora, con la actitud de Eliza no le quedo mas remedio que dar crédito a las suposiciones.

-Candy es hija de Rose Mary Adley -Dijo al fin Eliza liberada y triunfante.

Todo mundo guardo silencio, la mujer que tenia la batuta en ese momento disfruto de las diferentes caras de conmoción de los presentes y de la cara de Terror de su propia madre.

-¡Eso es una mentira! -Grito Elroy- No te atrevas a ensuciar la memoria de Rose Mary, Eliza.

-¿Ensuciar? Tía abuela… ¡abra los ojos de una vez! si hay alguien sucio en este lugar es Rose Mary y su bastarda hij… -Una fuerte bofetada la hizo callar encendiendo el odio en el negro corazón de la joven Legan. Parecía que estaba necesitando aquello para tener el pretexto perfecto para sacar todo el veneno acumulado por años, la rabia corrió por sus venas encendiéndola, quemándola, llenándola del calor que provoca la ira incontenible, era su momento, la hora en que Eliza Legan estaría por encima de Los Adley por primera vez, pero sobre todo de Candice.

¡Esa es la verdad! -grito furiosa- Rose Mary estuvo embarazada por segunda vez pero no de su amado esposo… Rose Mary no era una santa como todo mundo prefiere creer.

-NO, cállate -Lloro Elroy al no soportar algo como aquello.

-Recuerde, usted llevo a internar a William a Londres, Rose Mary tomo unas vacaciones muy largas porque se sentía mal parecía enferma, regreso a Lakewood poco antes de que usted también volviera…

Elroy y Albert se quedaron pensativos trayendo de su memoria aquellos recuerdos, Albert no se atrevía a decir nada estaba conmocionado y aunque su tía abuela se negaba a creer, en su interior sabia que Eliza decía la verdad, alguna vez le dijo a Candy que ella le recordaba a su hermana mayor ¡y vaya que desgraciada era la vida! Eliza tenia toda la razón, eran tan parecidas, solo que el cabello de Candy era mucho mas rizado, incluso en la forma en que ella le llamaba "pequeño Bert" tal y como lo hacia Rose Mary, parecía escuchar a su querida hermana. William sintió que se desvanecería allí mismo, esa chica entro y salió de los Adley tantas veces… el amor, la preocupación, la complicidad, la soledad… ¡Dios mío era su sobrina! Candy era una Adley de sangre. Pero como era posible que…

-Tu… Tu Sara, la acompañaste en ese viaje, es cierto lo que dice Eliza -Elroy estaba alterada era lógico que si Eliza sabia aquello era por razón de su madre que vivió muy cerca de Rose Mary.

-Yo te lo contare tía abuela, yo te sacare del engaño en el que has vivido todo este tiempo, para mi madre también a sido muy difícil guardar el secreto de Rose Mary, ella le prometió guardar su desvergüenza pero yo no.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Eliza, estas hablando de mi hermana -Sentencio Albert.

- Se dice que no se puede hablar de los muertos… pero yo solo diré la verdad, eso no puede ser ningún pecado ¿o si? Más pecado seria regodearse de lo que no se es. Rose Mary tuvo un desliz y de ese affaire nació Candy, no debería sorprenderles de una mujer que eligió como esposo a un hombre muy por debajo de su categoría que claramente se sintió minimizado por esta "encumbrada familia" así que abandono literalmente a su esposa dejándola sola, no tardo mucho en buscar en quien consolar los años de espera, nadie la culpa en realidad, recién casada joven y sola… -Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Albert solo quería ver hasta donde iba a llegar Eliza con aquella despiadada situación.

-De ese desliz resulto un embarazo, si tía abuela, aquí mismo en Lakewood, antes sus ojos, Rose Mary deshonro a su esposo y a su familia. Al enterarse no supo que hacer y decidió deshacerse de la criatura ¿no es así mamá?

-Si… -contesto débilmente Sara, asombrada de la facilidad de Eliza para mentir, era lógico que su hija lo había planeado todo muy bien, incluso sin importarle llevársela a ella también entre los pies.

-Mi madre salvo el honor de esta familia y a Rose Mary de la deshonra, fue ella quien la ayudo y cuido, cuido a Rose Mary y vio por el bien estar futuro de esta familia. Cuando el bebé nació Rose Mary de inmediato lo rechazo por temor a usted tía abuela, y por temor al escándalo cuando el almirante Vincent Brown se enterara que… ese niño no era hijo suyo.

A la partera no le quedo más remedio que llevárselo, mi madre dice que, ni siquiera quiso saber que era, o como era, si había nacido vivo o muerto…

-Oh… Rose Mary… -gimió desconsolada la tía abuela.

-Y como pueden estar tan seguras que es Candy ¿Solo por el parecido físico? -Hablo Terry, un poco mas controlado, era lógico que había mucho mas detrás de esa llana y macabra explicación y quería saberlo todo, lo que entendía perfectamente era la motivación de Eliza para desaparecer a Candy, realmente era una Adley como ella lo aseguraba, tanto la odiaba que se atrevió a…

-Mi madre la investigo cuando llego a trabajar a nuestra casa motivada precisamente por el sorprendente parecido y resulto que…

-¿Desde entonces lo sabes Sara? ¡Y no dijiste nada! -Rugió Albert con toda su cólera- ¿Creen que me trago ese cuento? Mi hermana seria incapaz de algo tan atroz. Ella era una buena mujer, todo este tiempo supiste que Candy era una Adley y la rebajaste a vivir en un establo, no me queda le menor duda entonces, de que efectivamente esa chica que creímos huérfana es…

-Pero si es huérfana William, no tiene ni padre, ni madre, ni siquiera su progenitora la quiso conocer, no pongas a Candice en un pedestal.

-Cállate, ahora mismo van a decirme la verdad, pero me la dirás tu Sara, a Eliza no le creo ni media palabra de que Rose Mary haya decidido deshacerse de su hija –Dijo Albert amenazante.

Sara se horrorizo de solo pensar que la pudieran forzar de alguna forma a decir la verdad, no pudo disimular la turbación, seria su fin.

-¿Y Candy que tiene que ver en este asunto? -Volvió al tema presente Terrence- Por que tiene ella que pagar por algo de lo que no es culpable, eres tu quien no pudo, ni puede soportar el hecho de que ella sea una Adley verdadera con todos los derechos de…

-No me hagas reír, como podría yo sentirme inferior ante un ser que vino al mundo en esas condiciones concebida de forma sucia y vergonzosa, despreciada por su propia madre y abandonada a su suerte en un repugnante lugar, ¿alguien puede sentirse ofendido ante una estirpe como esa? Yo soy una dama bien nacida.

-Dime donde esta Candice o te juro que…

-No me amenaces Grandchester ya he dicho que no se donde esta.

-Tú eres la responsable de su desaparición y si la has lastimado yo…

-Pruébalo, antes de amenazar. Vámonos, no tenemos porque soportar esta afrenta a nuestra familia, agradecidos deberían de estar que gracias a los Legan, Los Adley no cayeron en la ruina por culpa de una mujer que nunca se entero cual era su lugar, como dije madre e hija son igual de simples y comunes. Aunque debo admitir que Candy fue dotada de mas inteligencia que Rose Mary, seguramente herencia de su "padre", ella logro conmocionar a todos los hombres de esta familia desde el primer día que piso mi casa, finalmente logro atrapar a nada menos que a un noble por esposo. Pero ni todo eso quita la mancha de su pasado. Y de eso nadie tiene la culpa, más que la chacala de su madre. Así que si buscan culpables ya saben donde encontrarlos.

Roger no se movía de su lugar, Eliza tomo del brazo a su madre y comenzó a caminar pero la voz llorosa de Elroy hizo que Sara se detuviera.

-¿Por qué? Sara… ¿por que lo hiciste? Por que callar durante tanto tiempo.

-Y todavía me lo pregunta… -Contesto Sara indignada de que aun Elroy no pudiera entender.

-Vámonos mamá no los escuches mas -Eliza trato de llevarse a Sara pues sabia que su punto débil era esa mujer a la que veneraba como a su madre.

-Aun no logro entender con todo lo que Rose Mary hizo, usted siempre la apoyo, siempre estuvo de su parte, la apoyo en ese absurdo matrimonio tan inconveniente, siempre le contemplaba sus caprichos y ya ve, como fue que termino.

-Pero tú no entiendes Sara,

-¿Que es lo que tengo que entender? yo siempre la obedecí, ella siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana y usted se lo festejaba, el que le hayan cumplido todos sus caprichos termino por matarla, nunca le pusieron un freno ella fue tan desquiciada como lo es Candy, siempre imponiéndose a las reglas, siempre rebelde, siempre testaruda e incontrolable, exactamente como lo es Candy, trate de hacer de esa chiquilla una mujer obediente y…

-No sabes lo que dices… Rose Mary estaba enferma… muy enferma… Ella estaba desahuciada por eso se le permitió casarse con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Nadie sabia si llegaría a la boda, pero Vincent Brown logro que ella fuera feliz, Rose Mary nunca quiso que se le informara que ella… estaba enferma, por eso el se fue a hacerse un nombre del que ella y el pequeño Anthony estuvieran orgullosos, Rose Mary ni aun en aquel momento quiso detenerlo… ya era un milagro tener a Anthony…

-Co… mo… -Sara se desquebrajo en aquel momento, nunca supo que ella estuviera enferma, ahora entendía el cambio en Elroy, primero tan firme y tajante y después tan conciliadora, jamás fue suave con ella pero tampoco con Rose Mary, no mostraba demasiado sus emociones, pero el hecho de apoyar a la heredera en la locura de casarse con Brown, Sara Legan simplemente no pudo tolerarlo, ni tolerar la felicidad de la menuda chica.

Rose Mary en un tiempo se volvió quisquillosa con la comida, salía frecuentemente a Chicago por dos o tres días pero nunca se supo a que iba a la ciudad. No entendía su fascinación por pasar las horas de la mañana quemándose el rostro al cultivar rosas, llenarse las manos de estiércol y tierra. Y como era posible que Elroy y William Adley permitieran ese comportamiento, no apto para una señorita de sociedad.

Ahora lo entendía todo, Rose Mary estaba enferma, desahuciada, por eso Elroy insistida en que Sara le hiciera compañía, por eso le preguntaba constantemente por ella y como la veía, Rose Mary se quejaba continuamente de eso, de como la tenían vigilada todo el tiempo cosa que a Sara le parecía una exageración un berrinche nada mas, su hermana estaba resignada a su destino y amaba tanto a Vincent que no quiso condenarlo a atarse a ella cuando el podía cumplir sus sueños y lo dejo marchar, Sara entendió aquello como una exigencia de la familia Adley para el joven marinero. Por eso la profunda tristeza en sus verdes ojos, pero como Sara Legan nunca supo del amor verdadero no lo pudo entender y muy al contrario segada por sus celos enfermizos le causo un terrible mal a la que considero "su hermana" Solo para desquitarse de… Elroy.

Sara trato de controlarse pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos, imaginar que convenció a ese Casanova de la pomposa familia Rochester de que Rose Mary necesitaba compañía, se sentía tan sola y abandonada, realmente no necesito decir mucho para encaminar su plan. Roger en alguna ocasión le conto que André Julián Rochester el soltero mas codiciado de todo Washington menciono burlonamente en una de tantas reuniones, que la hermosa Rose Mary Andley se le había escapado de las manos.

El joven heredero, era bien conocido por su eterno estado de soltería y conocidos affaires con mujeres tanto solteras como casadas, tenia fama de Casanova y el no hacia absolutamente nada por ocultarlo, Sara al ser la esposa de Roger se codeo en aquel circulo tan exclusivo en Chicago, no basto una charla larga para hacerle notar al guapísimo hombre que su vieja conquista fallida parecía no ser muy feliz con su matrimonio.

Al ser un joven bien encumbrado no tardo en visitar Lakewood en los festejos que Elroy organizaba con la crema y nata de la sociedad. Rose Mary platicaba con el pero siempre en publico, aunque el hombre era encantador no se debía de fiar ya que su reputación le precedía, como todo buen galán supo como ganarse la confianza de la joven, quien lo recibía después en Lakewood pero siempre en compañía de Sara, hecho que a Roger no le parecía bien después de haberlo escuchado expresarse impropiamente de Rose Mary una mujer bella y joven pero casada, Sara lo tranquilizaba diciendo que solo eran buenos amigos.

Roger no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado pues al poco tiempo, André Julián Rochester salió de la vida de Los Adley y de los Legan muy rápidamente para no volver a Chicago e instalarse definitivamente en Nueva York para su tranquilidad pues apreciaba sinceramente a la joven heredera Adley y no deseaba para ella un chismorreo dañino, estando su esposo lejos.

Con los meses y Rose Mary constantemente desmejorada, al fin admitió que estaba embarazada, Sara supo de inmediato que ese embarazo no era legal, Vincent llevaba cerca de 4 meses sin visitarla, Rose Mary estaba sumamente deprimida por la muerte de sus padres y ahora esto. Sara se sintió tremendamente culpable al verla llorar desconsolada por su penosa situación, ella solo deseaba que se regara un chisme donde Rose Mary intimaba demasiado con el encantador Casanova citadino pero nada mas. Nunca espero que el… la deshonrara de esa manera.

Sara también enfermo de pura preocupación estando también en cinta, Roger le aconsejo que fuera a un clima mas cálido, quizás a Florida, entonces la mente de Sara corrió a mil por hora, elucubro un plan para irse de viaje durante meses con el pretexto de su decaimiento y se llevo con ella a Rose Mary para que ambas se hicieran compañía.

De André J. Rochester no volvieron a saber nunca mas solo por los periódicos que lo seguían alabando por ser un estupendo empresario y un terrible Casanova al mantenerse soltero durante muchos años, incluso aun en el presente. Sara y Rose Mary regresaron a Lakewood casi 5 meses después con una preciosa niña pelirroja segunda hija del matrimonio Legan y Rose Mary con el alma incompleta, a los pocos meses ella murió, llevándose su secreto a la tumba.

-Rose Mary nunca renuncio a la criatura, ¿no es así? ¡Contesta! - Albert sacudió a Sara violentamente al ver como se había perdido por momentos, clara señal de que repasaba en su mente lo sucedido hace años- el desaparecer a la criatura fue idea tuya -Grito- Roger como puede ser posible que consintieras algo así. Cuantas veces no te ayude desinteresadamente… -Albert derramaba lagrimas de ira, estaba apretando demasiado los brazos de Sara, no podía siquiera imaginar por lo que paso Rose Mary a su lado.

-William como puedes asegurar eso -Dijo la tía abuela aun incrédula de la maldad que se erguía delante de ella.

-William… yo no tenia conocimiento de nada de esto, yo lo ignoraba. –Contesto Roger sumamente aturdido, toda la historia coincidía espeluznantemente, no era difícil hacer las conexiones, muchas veces escucho quejarse a Sara de Rose Mary con irritación y celo, después parecía tan preocupada por ella, luego aquel viaje tan largo… Sara se esmeraba en elevar exageradamente a Eliza luciéndola como un trofeo sin igual, parecía estar sumamente orgullosa de la niña. Para Roger no fue difícil imaginar quien era el padre de Candice. Eso, si resultaba cierto que no era Vincent Brown, de todas formas la escena resultaba atroz.

-Es muy fácil saberlo después de cómo trataste a Candy -ataco Albert nuevamente- cuando estuvo a tu cuidado, la forma en que tu y tus hijos la torturaron siempre, nunca pude entender cual era la saña contra ella, cual era el afán de mortificarla haciendo hincapié siempre en que era una huérfana, Candy tenia familia y tu se la negaste por tanto tiempo.

Albert respiraba con dificultad, estaba hiperventilado y fuera de control, todo por lo que Candy tuvo que pasar a manos de los Legan y aun ahora ella estaba entre sus garras, sentía que destrozaría a Sara con sus propias manos por martirizar a Rose Mary y ahora a Candy en complicidad de su aun mas cruel y diabólica hija hasta que Salma se acerco a el y suavemente lo forzó a soltar a Sara que no podía contener las lágrimas de arrepentimiento al descubrir que estuvo equivocada todo el tiempo y que sus malos sentimientos fueron los que realmente la llevaron a actuar de aquella forma.

-Sara, como pudiste… yo confié en ti… -Elroy estaba cada vez mas perturbada.

-Tú nunca me tomaste en cuenta como a ella, yo para ti siempre fui la segunda -Sara se descontrolo y ya no pudo parar.

-Entonces es eso, ¿creíste que no eras importante para mí? Pero si yo me esmere en educarte y te convertí en una dama digna de admiración.

-Y Rose Mary… -Dijo ella con reproche sus lágrimas ardían como acido, cuanto tiempo se trago aquellas palabras y ahora que tenia el valor de decirlas no le otorgaban ninguna satisfacción o consuelo, todo lo contrario solo la hacían hundirse más y más.

-Rose Mary era mi sobrina, tenia a sus padres, luego tuve que hacerme cargo de ella pero tu para mi fuiste como mi hija…

-¡Nunca nos trataste igual! Ella siempre estuvo por encima de mí.

-Pero eran dos cosas totalmente distintas Sara, ella era mi sobrina y estaba enferma, tu…

-Yo no era nada tuyo, eso es lo que siempre te ha importado ¿no? Solo tu apellido y tu valiosísima sangre. –Al fin lo dijo, al fin había mostró la verdadera raíz de su amargura, porque Sara casi había olvidado conscientemente que ella también fue huérfana, primero de madre siendo ella muy pequeña y después de padre, aunque Elroy la acogió con sumo cariño como si fuera su propia hija, Sara realmente no pudo superar ese hecho, sintiéndose siempre como la huérfana recogida por su madrastra ante Rose Mary.

-Si, es verdad, para eso fui educada y lo hice bien -Elroy hizo acopio de toda su dignidad- no me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que me tocaba, lo que se esperaba de mi, y transmití todo lo que se, a ti; pero parece que tu no has sabido valorar el hecho de que yo te abriera las puertas de mi mundo. En nadie como en ti confiaba tanto, fuiste mi orgullo y satisfacción… creí convertirte en toda una dama, te amaba sinceramente… Pero me equivoque…

-Elroy… -Dijo Sara arrepentida al instante de haber abierto la boca.

-No se que fue lo que te orillo a callar por tanto tiempo algo tan importante, yo confié ciegamente en ti, si muchas cosas no las consulte contigo fue porque no me correspondía hacerlo. Fuiste para mi la hija que nunca tuve, me doy cuenta que yo no fui para ti tan importante como yo siempre te he considerado.

-Eso no es verdad yo… yo… lo hice por ti… para no causarte un disgusto… yo…

-Lo hiciste para hacer quedar mal a Rose Mary, no trates de negarlo, ya lo has dejado en claro, así que no puedo creer esa historia de tu buena voluntad, ahora mismo vas a decirnos todo tal como fue. –Sentencio Terrence.

-Roger, sácame de aquí -Chillo Sara que ya se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-No Sara, eso que hiciste es imperdonable y lo sabes. No puedo encubrir algo como esto –contestó Roger Legan asqueado de la mujer a la que desposo, el se había enamorado de su belleza y finura cuando la conoció, de su educación exquisita, pero por dentro tenia mala entraña por eso no le extrañaba nada que sus hijos fueran lo que son, personas sin sentimientos por los demás, solo ocupados y preocupados en si mismos.

-Eliza, Eliza… Eliza… -clamo Sara.

-¿Y Eliza? -Pregunto Patricia.

-Se fue y me llevara con mi esposa -Dijo Terry.

-¿Por que no la detuviste?

-Es la única manera Albert teniéndola aquí prisionera nunca no lo iba a decir, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacer frente a Candy, la están siguiendo y yo iré tras ella.

* * *

Eliza había salido de la mansión Adley por su propio pie mientras los ánimos se caldeaban entorno a su madre, dejaría que ella diera las explicaciones que tanto ansiaban, de todas formas se lo merecía por haber cometido la estupidez de mandar a su secuas a casa del mismo William. Solo esperaba que su madre mantuviera la mentira que ella invento donde la dejaba como la heroína de la familia Adley aunque no lo creyeron del todo pero poco le importaba en realidad, de su madre dependía mantenerla o pudrirse en el fango por lo que corresponde a Eliza Legan ¡Ja! eso nunca. Tenía que salir de allí y acabar con lo que empezó seguramente su hermano no resistió la tentación y estaba con la estúpida de Candice ya habían pasado dos días y de el no sabia nada, aun no comprendía como Neal seguía atormentado por esa inmunda huérfana. Su hermano era demasiado débil y no era capaz de tomar una decisión correcta bajo presión pero a ella no le temblaría la mano ni un segundo, esperaba poder hablar con Neil e instruirlo en desaparecer de aquel lugar antes de que los ligaran con la desaparición de Candy, sospechaban de ella y de su hermano pero una cosa era ser sospechoso y otro cosa muy diferente tener pruebas que lo testifiquen y Eliza había aprendido con el tiempo a no dejar rastro alguno.

Tomo un auto de alquiler con rumbo desconocido, los detectives que contrato Terrence se mantenían a la distancia y siempre alerta a los mínimos movimientos de la Señorita Legan, llego a su casa estuvo cerca de 10 minutos, salió, pago al taxi y después de que este se marchara la chica salió en su propio auto enfilando por la carretera que la sacaba de Chicago rumbo a Lakewood.

Los detectives mantenían informado a Terry vía telefónica, el sabia que Eliza se dirigiría hacia allá pues presentía que Candy se encontraba mas cerca de lo que podía imaginarse pero después de recorrer palmo a palmo la propiedad a diferentes horas del día y la noche no encontró nada que lo condujera mas cerca de su esposa. Después de colgar con los detectives, sin perder tiempo y con el reporte emitido, Terrence, Albert y Gerard también tomaron carretera con aquel destino, nerviosos y con el corazón en vilo manejaron a toda prisa hasta llegar al hostal donde paso la noche Eliza, a la distancia le seguían cada paso sin que la pelirroja lo notara.

Archie, Roger y George se quedaron en Chicago mientras las damas recogían lo necesario para volver a Lakewood también, nadie quería quedarse a esperar noticias, Salma sabia que podría ser útil por el estado de Candy, Patty, Anie y la abuela Martha también querían estar allí para verla aparecer, la tía abuela y Sara aunque ya no se hablaban viajarían también, Elroy deseaba ver y hablar con Candy, Sara con el temor a flor de piel de que su hija fuera a cometer una locura nunca imagino que Eliza fraguara aquel secuestro con la clara intención de dañar a Candy, ya no podía pensar en menos pues para ser solo una broma ya la había superado por mucho. Eliza tramaba algo muy malo para cobrárselas todas de una vez, era claro que había sumado las humillaciones sufridas por Sara a las de ella misma y con todo eso formo una gran bola de celo, envidia y maldad que ya estaba rodando desde hacia mucho tiempo sin que pudiera alguien pararla, Sara lamento no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que el resentimiento se convirtió en odio puro haciendo a su hija incapaz de poder asimilarlo de aquella forma enfermiza, Eliza ya no vivía para otra cosa mas que para vengarse de Candice Grandchester Adley.

* * *

Neal ya no pudo esconderse mas, Candy lo había pillado y el reclamo fue instantáneo, el hosco personaje que la custodiaba de inmediato trato de reprimirla golpeándola en el rostro pero Neal no lo permitió, se interpuso interceptando el golpe con ambas manos. En el intento por alejarse de aquel hombre amenazante y ante el manoteo agresivo con Neal Candy giro rápidamente hacia el cuarto pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo detenerse, el miedo se apodero de ella al escuchar a los hombres discutir, cierto que Neal aumento en estatura y compleción se había puesto muy fuerte también convirtiéndose en un joven atractivo pero no se comparaba en fuerza al hombre que tenia por tarea custodiarla, era un hombre grande y corpulento muy tosco en sus modales, Candy sabia que un solo golpe de aquel tipo podría dejarla inconsciente.

Su terror creció cuando el hombre no se amedrento ante los gritos de Neal por defenderla, al contrario el hombre se puso aun mas agresivo gritando que el no le pagaba y que por lo tanto no tenia porque obedecerle, que obedecía a una única voz cantante y esa no era la de el.

El hombre en un fuerte movimiento arrojo a Neal al suelo y este se estrello contra la pila de leña que descansaba cerca del fogón, su traje gris se tiño de hollín, mientras se quejaba del fuerte golpe recibido en la espalda. Candy encorvada, con paso lento y respirando con dificultad entro en la recamara cerrando la puerta de inmediato detrás de ella, se alejo hacia el centro de la pequeña habitación mientras trataba de respirar y su bebé se movía demasiado, parecía sentir el mismo terror que ella sentía en ese momento, de nuevo un fuerte espasmo en su vientre la hizo asirse del barandal de la cama para no caer, Candy supo entonces que las contracciones que la llevarían al parto habían comenzado, trato de calmarse pero los ruidos en la otra pieza solo le provocaban temblar.

Se escucho como la vieja puerta de madera se estrellaba contra el muro, un motor de lancha encendiéndose y poniéndose en marcha, Candy aterrorizada abrió la ventana tratando de tener visibilidad hacia el frente de la cabaña hasta divisar un figura gris que se alejaba a toda velocidad de aquella prisión rodeada de agua.

-Nealll, Neallll, no te vayas, ayudameeeeeeeee -Grito desesperada.

Al instante, el sonido fuerte y seco de una escopeta disparándose, rompió la quietud de aquel lugar acribillándole los oídos logrando estremecer a madre e hijo al unísono, los pájaros de los arboles que rodeaban la cabaña salieron huyendo, al igual que algunos patos entre los juncos que seguramente nadaban cerca de allí, el motor de la lancha disminuyo hasta no escucharse mas, Candy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, supo que el fin de aquella pesadilla se acercaba, en cualquier momento aquel horrible hombre tumbaría la puerta de una patada y… todo terminaría. Pasos apresurados en el piso de madera de la cabaña yendo y viniendo, luego un silencio sepulcral.

Candy se sentó incómodamente a la orilla de la cama mienta rezaba y acariciaba su vientre ahora tan duro como una roca, intentaba susurrar una canción de cuna para tranquilizar a su asustado bebé pero no podía engañarlo, ella misma estaba tan asustada que temblaba de miedo. Conforme pasaban los minutos los nervios de Candy se destrozaban mas y mas, cada respiro era un continuo temblor de miedo y al mismo tiempo una esperanza con posibilidad de vida, luego pensaba en Neal y lloraba, al final el intento defenderla y eso le había costado la vida. Era culpa suya que Neil estuviera muerto, si ella no hubiera sido imprudente al hacerle frente…

Entonces Candy lo pensó por primera vez, en esos angustiosos largos minutos transcurridos, Neal no había planeado aquello el solo, era… ¡Eliza!

Ahora su vida estaba en las manos de Eliza Legan, si ese hombre había perdido el control tan fácil y al final decidía emanciparse del mando de su jefa y terminaba por hacerle daño… Si Neal era el emisario y ya no volvía a darle noticias entonces… Eliza con más razón la abandonaría a su suerte sin posibilidad de que nadie la hallara nunca en aquel lugar.

Candy con cada pensamiento se sumía en una profunda desesperanza, volvía a rezar pidiéndole a Dios que la protegiera y a su bebé, en esos momentos de oración y silencio, escucho hablar por radio el hombre, estaba irritado con la voz ilegible al otro lado del aparato receptor, el le hablaba de Neal contando una historia absurda donde aseguraba que Neal había intentado cambiar los planes y que tuvo que darle una lección, que ningún "niño bonito" lo sometía. Al escuchar aquello seguramente Eliza o quien estuviera involucrado se altero, Candy pudo deducirlo así puesto que el hombre arrojo el radio receptor contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos, después lo oyó gruñir y maldecir, salió de la cabaña a toda prisa, Candy atisbo por la ventana.

Lo vio desvestirse con premura y completamente desnudo arrojarse al agua y nadar, entonces Candy creyó tener una esperanza, salió hacia afuera mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver algún otro bote que pasara por el lugar pero nada, era casi medio día y la bruma sobre el lago aun no se disipaba del todo, los dolores en su vientre en ciclos mas reducidos le impedían caminar. Para su espanto escucho de nuevo un motor de lancha, volvió la mirada hacia el sonido y vio a lo lejos como se acercaba su captor a bordo del bote que seguramente Neal utilizaba para traer los víveres. Ahora lo entendía, fue a recuperar el bote para poder salir del islote… eso significaba que…

Entro de nuevo a la casa presa del dolor y del pánico, volvió a encerrarse en la alcoba que fue su prisión por mas de dos semanas, no dejaba de temblar mientras su bebé se movía bruscamente luchando contra el miedo y las contracciones cada vez mas fuertes y seguidas.

-¡No moriré sin pelear! -Dijo entre lágrimas, sacando valor de lo mas profundo de su alma, busco con la vista por la habitación algo que le sirviera de defensa pero en aquel lugar ella lo sabia perfectamente no había nada que pudiera causar algún daño, el hombre mantenía cuchillos y utensilios puntiagudos bajo llave, se aseguraba que nada peligroso estuviera al alcance de su victima que pudiera utilizar después en su contra, incluso en cada modesta comida contaba en su presencia los enceres de cocina para después de que ella los lavara y secara, guardarlos bajo llave, estaba completamente indefensa, lo escucho atar el bote a la orilla, el sonido de la cuerda lanzada con fuerza sobre el barro sonó en sus oídos con la fuerza de un látigo rompiendo el aire, volvió a estremecerse de miedo, escucho el sonido de sus pasos subiendo los dos escalones y atravesando el pequeño pórtico, el sonido de los pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera era suave y pastoso, podía oír cada gota de agua que su robusto y velludo cuerpo derramaba en el trayecto, para Candy cada sonido tras la puerta era tan fuerte a sus oídos que creyó quedar sorda, de pronto silencio.

Ella aguanto la respiración pues la sombra del raptor ya se había introducido en la alcoba bajo la puerta, Candy al verla se puso en alerta, desde ese momento ya se sentía amenazada, fueron segundos cuando el hombre cargo con su hombro y de un fuerte empujón arranco la vieja cerradura abriendo la puerta sin la menor dificultad, Candy se estremeció completa por el impacto, sus labios comenzaron temblar, sus manos en una actitud auto defensiva cubrían su vientre hecho piedra, gimió mientras la contracción aguda la atravesaba.

El hombre lascivo sonrió ante el gemido de dolor de su victima, estaba empapado y completamente desnudo, Candy dio un paso hacia atrás y un liquido resbalo de entre sus piernas. El hombre miro el charco en el suelo y soltó una maldición.

-Así no será divertido… Ese engendro que traes ahí metido acaba de estropear mi diversión… Eres demasiado linda como para aguantarme de probarte… espere por muchos días y ahora…

Candy tembló, el hombre se alejo de nuevo, lo escucho vestirse con rapidez balbuceando maldiciones y jurar que no se quedaría con las ganas de saber que se siente hacerlo con una mujer bonita y rica, luego para su terror lo vio atravesar la habitación directo hacia ella, atrapada en aquel lugar sin salida y a punto de dar a luz, cerro los ojos un instante.

-Terry mi amor, te amo…

Un golpe en seco y un quejido la hizo abrir los ojos, luego un empujón la envió al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo absorbiera de lleno el impacto, el hombre estaba tumbado sobre sus rodillas intento levantarse medio aturdido, lo miro llena de pánico y pudo ver en sus ojos la furia desatada, Candy levanto la vista y vio a Neal completamente empapado con un tronco entre sus manos elevado en alto listo para estrellarse en la humanidad del hombre aquel que la amenazaba. Arrastrándose se zafo del peso masculino y se refugio del otro lado de la cama, cerro los ojos, tapo sus oídos mientras Neal… la defendía. Paso un momento de quejidos y gritos, de golpes, luego solo la respiración agitada de Neal.

-Candy, Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Neal… creí que tu… estabas… -Candy comenzó a llorar.

-Esa era la idea, que este mastodonte inmundo creyera que se había desecho de mí. Ahora vamos, levántate tenemos que irnos antes que este infeliz se levante.

-No esta…

-Candy, no soy asesino, se que en el pasado me porte mal, era un chiquillo malcriado todo lo veía como un juego, pero no cobraría una vida, me di cuenta de inmediato que nunca le ganaría a un mercenario como este, así que opte por mis antiguas armas, el engaño y el ataque sorpresa -Neal sonrió con algo de orgullo aun ante la situación haciendo aquella pequeña broma sobre si mismo.

-Ahhh -Candy se quejo sin poder corresponderle la sonrisa y darle las gracias.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hirió este mal nacido?

-Neal… Neal… escúchame… afuera vi unas riendas… tráelas…

-Para que quieres…

-Voy a dar a luz… -dijo ella sin aliento.

-¿Qué! No, espera a que vayamos a…

-No hay tiempo… la fuente se rompió… y ya no puedo soportar mas… ayúdame… por favor…

-Pero antes tengo que… amarrar a este tipo…

-Trae… las riendas… -Dijo ella soportando el dolor

-¿Para atarlo?

-No, las necesito… rápido…

Neal sale enseguida y las busca, están colgadas en un costado de la puerta afuera en el pórtico, entra inmediatamente al escuchar a Candy gritar.

-Y ahora que… hago…

-Sepáralas y ataras en los extremos del barandal… asegúralas bien… busca unas mantas limpias…

Neal con rapidez y sin pensar, seguía las peticiones de Candy aunque no tenia ni idea que era lo que la mujer semi acostada en el suelo pretendía, solo sabia que la piel se le erizaba cuando ella gemía de dolor. Acomodo las mantas blancas el frente de la cama justo delante del barandal con las riendas de cuero colgando de los extremos.

-Trae agua caliente, esteriliza a fuego un cuchillo, tijeras, o lo que encuentres con suficiente filo, los guarda en el baúl de madera que tiene candado. Pero primero…

-Si, me lo llevare… -Dijo el tomándolo de los pies y arrastrándolo con mucho trabajo hacia un lado, era demasiado pesado el hombre aquel. Comenzaba a volver en si, le dio un golpe mas y siguió arrastrándolo hasta echarlo a un lado de la puerta lejos de Candy, tomo unos cordeles y lo ato con firmeza con las manos tras la espalda y de los pies, lo amordazo para no tener que escucharlo con su pañuelo de seda blanca, se arremango la camisa mientras noto como Candy se había recostado sobre las frazadas que el acomodo sobre el piso, la visión aquella le impacto, Candy sobre su espalda con las rodillas hacía arriba y separadas, tomada de las riendas con firmeza, mientras en su boca yacía un pequeño lazo de cuero el cual mordía con fuerza mientras toda su cara se transfiguraba a causa del dolor y el esfuerzo.

Neal quedo en shock, sus lagrimas y el sudor bañaban su rostro, la camisa enorme y sucia que llevaba era una vergüenza, internamente se reprocho no haber hecho mas por ella, al menos proveerle ropa apropiada para su estado, las piernas desnudas elevadas sin pena, se había desecho del rígido pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba hacia unos momentos, el cabello húmedo por la transpiración del esfuerzo la cama crujía con cada contracción que ella soportaba aferrándose fuertemente a las riendas, el valor de Candy lo sobrecogió, ella no pensaba en si misma sino en los demás aun en aquella situación -pensó en el- se preocupo y lo creyó muerto, ahora estaba tendida sobre el antihigiénico piso dando a luz a su hijo prácticamente sola.

Esa era precisamente la Candy de toda la vida, la que había conocido, a sus cualidades nunca les dio valor hasta que justamente con ellas fue que lo sometió, tan estúpidamente enamorado de esa mujer que ahora estaba tendida ahí… Por un momento fantaseo que ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo, que ella… ¡No! Que el, había logrado conquistarla realmente y que ese alumbramiento no era mas que el resultado de su mutuo amor, cuando lo rechazo aquel día hace tiempo ya, se sintió tan humillado y dolido, fue una temporada larga la que estuvo en Florida tratando de recobrar la dignidad mancillada por esa menuda chiquilla de quinta pero por dentro sabia que, no hizo las cosas correctamente y que tenia bien ganado el desprecio de Candy, debió utilizar otras maneras, quizás esperar mas tiempo, pero acostumbrado a tomar siempre lo que quería sin siquiera pedirlo, el deseaba mas que nada que ella le correspondiera a la de ya, cosa imposible cuando nunca trato en realidad de mostrarle su verdadero interés o no supo como hacerlo, esos burdos intentos de Casanova nunca convencerían a una chica como Candice.

Trato durante meses y años sacársela de la cabeza, ver lo solitaria que se volvió y cada vez más, le partía el alma. ¿Cómo acercarse? Ella lo intimidaba verdaderamente, Archie no le quitaba la mirada de encima cada vez que estaban todos en el mismo lugar y Albert… el, nunca hubiera consentido que se le volviera a acercar con la intención de cortejarla de nuevo y aprendió a callar, a guardarse sus verdaderos sentimientos muy dentro, salía con chicas hermosas y ricas pero ninguna logro hacerlo sentir amado, o ese sentimiento de genuina preocupación que tuvo Candy por el. Quizás se convirtió en un loco encaprichado como siempre se lo repetía Eliza, ella parecía leer muy fácilmente lo que había escrito en su alma aun mas cuando no sabia como defender sus sentimientos ante las burlas odiosas de su propia hermana, luego aquel rumor de Candy y William… Como ardió en celos imaginando que ellos dos se entendían, eso podría darle explicación a la misteriosa soledad de la rubia que generalmente siempre estaba rodeada de amigos. De pronto la desaparición de Candice, y su regreso con la noticia de que ahora era esposa del tipejo de Grandchester, al fin se sintió resignado a perderla y ahora era el quien estaba ayudándola, bueno al menos eso quería creer, realmente se sentía un verdadero inútil en aquellos momentos, sentía impotencia de no poder o saber que mas hacer.

Aun en aquellas condiciones no dejaba de admirar su fuerza y aplomo, su fortaleza ante las adversidades mas criticas, la forma en como salía avante de cualquier situación con asombroso valor, su voluntad y la entereza que siempre demostraba, era sin duda una gran mujer, ¿como habían sido capaces de hacerle tanto daño? cierto que ella se defendía perfectamente bien, pero era eso, defensa para repeler los ataques que ellos siempre ideaban para molestarla, Neal fue sacado de sus pensamientos en un momento de tranquilidad que ella tuvo y le hablo.

-Neal… el agua caliente y un recipiente no muy hondo… tráelo y ponlo cerca de mí…

Neal desapareció por la puerta, busco cada cosa que ella le había pedido, con el tronco y un fuerte golpe arranco el candado, saco del baúl de madera un filoso cuchillo, prendió el fogón lo mas rápido que pudo ante los nervios de escuchar a Candy dando a luz en aquellas condiciones tan primitivas, trajo agua en cubos y la puso a calentar, metió el cuchillo en el fuego durante unos minutos, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo debía calentarlo y tampoco podía preguntarle a Candy, luego le paso con una manta aparentemente limpia dejándolo envuelto en ella.

El agua rápidamente comenzó a hervir, imagino que era para el bebé así que cuido de que no estuviera insoportable, vertió en la tinaja extendida el líquido humeante a una temperatura soportable, con cuidado la cargo y la llevo cerca de Candy quien seguía en una difícil labor de parto. Neal se retiro dándole privacidad en aquel momento, se paseaba nervioso en la otra habitación al no saber que hacer mas que estar alerta a que el tipo no despertara y se las ingeniara desatando las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil. Neal echó un vistazo a la habitación que hacia las veces de cocina con mas detenimiento, abrió los anaqueles y se dio cuenta que muchas de las cosas que el había llevado aun seguían ahí incluso estaban pudriéndose en los estantes, las manzanas, los plátanos estaban ya mohosos, se dio cuenta que el hombre mantenía a Candy a pan y agua, literalmente.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Hijo de Puta! -maldijo encolerizado- Como pudo tenerla en estas condiciones… Esta embarazada… Debí quedarme aquí… No debí negarme… -se reprochaba- si ella esta débil y no logra por si misma dar a luz… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Morirá en mi presencia… todo por mi cobardía…

Neal se martirizaba a si mismo por no haber ayudado a su hermana en el plan del secuestro, ella se lo propuso hacia meses atrás pero el se negó rotundamente diciendo que no tenia ningún caso, aun no estaba enterado de la verdad. Una noche llego a su casa, encontró a Eliza sola y completamente ebria con la música a todo vuelo en el salón, estaba sumamente excitada, a Neal no le quedo duda que había ingerido algún narcótico o quizás ese polvo blanco que estaba poniéndose de moda en las salas de juego de Chicago, un lujo que te eleva a un punto donde sientes que alcanzas lo mas deseado, el lo había probado en contadas ocasiones imaginando que la mujer a la que hacia el amor no era una desconocida o conocida, sino su Candy, entonces el éxtasis experimentado era extremo. Al amanecer se despertaba con una terrible jaqueca abrazado a un femenino cuerpo desnudo que no podía identificar, luego la mujer se retorcía dando los buenos días y una de dos, o le preguntaba directamente ¿Quién era Candy? O decía haberle encantado el apodo con el que el la llamo durante toda la ardorosa velada, "Candy".

Neal se vestía y salía a toda prisa de aquel lugar, el pensar que toda la noche se la paso llamando Candy a la mujerzuela de alquiler le quebraba el alma, lloraba de rabia e impotencia, cuanto anhelaba poder amar a alguien que le hiciera olvidarla pero simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ni aun drogado.

Aquella noche, Eliza fuera de control bailo con el por el salón en total estado eufórico, la acompaño bebiendo del fino Whisky que ella engullía como agua de uso, entonces Eliza comenzó a llorar maldiciendo a Candice, comenzó a quejarse de que le había quitado todo en la vida, incluso a su hermano, luego reía descontroladamente y se burlaba, Neal no le prestaba mucha atención por el estado inconveniente en que se encontraba mas bien la cuidaba de que no se fuera a caer o lastimar, su hermana era impredecible en estado cuerdo, en el estado en que se encontraba sabrá Dios que seria capaz de hacer, la escena de Eliza ebria ya no le pareció tan cómica cuando comenzó a hablar y a decir que sabia quienes eran los padres de Candy, Neal no quería creer lo que escuchaba de la voz rasposa de su hermana, pensó que era un invento para martirizarlo pero se convenció conforme ella fue contando la historia letra por letra, al final no le quedo otra mas que creer ya que su hermana estaba resuelta a vengarse así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida. Eliza juro esa noche destruirla, pero estaba tan drogada y ebria que Neal no lo tomo en serio prestando mas atención a la historia inverosímil que le había contado, Candy, una verdadera Adley de sangre.

Neal no quiso involucrarse en esos planes y Eliza no volvió a pedírselo después de que el se negó tan categóricamente a ayudarla en aquella empresa, el creyó que quizás ella había desistido pero al desaparecer Candy durante la boda de Anie supo de inmediato quien era la responsable. Considero en aquel momento que fue mejor no saberlo porque no hubiera podido disimular, sin embargo la frialdad de Eliza le sobrecogía, ella parecía estar en otro lugar nunca la vio nerviosa o inquieta, ¿como podía tener tanta sangre fría? -se preguntaba- después tuvo que fingir aprobación al plan y jurar lealtad a su hermana para saber donde se encontraba Candy, quería estar seguro de que no cometería una locura aun mayor lastimándola en su estado además de enfrentar a Grandchester y a Adley pero también quería cerciorarse que Eliza no terminara mal cuando todo aquello pasara. Durante el cautiverio de Candy, Neil sirvió de emisario llevándoles comida dos veces por semana, y trayendo noticias de cómo se encontraba la prisionera.

Un llanto rompió el silencio en el que Neal estaba sumido, escucho el fuerte llanto del bebé y los gritos ahogados de Candy contra el cuero que mordía para soportar el dolor, se quedo paralizado, la sensación que le produjo el llanto mando un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no sabia como cruzar la puerta y ver en que condiciones estaban ambos pacientes. Al fin tomo el valor y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Candy arrastrarse hacia la tinaja de agua y recostada sobre su costado izquierdo sostenía a su pequeño hijo aun unido a ella en una mano y con la otra lo mojaba con el agua limpia. Neal se adelanto unos pasos pero la voz severa de Candy lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Apártate! -Sentencio la rubia con decisión.

-Yo… necesitas ayuda…

-Lo peor ya paso… -dijo ella exhausta- No te acerques a mi hijo…

-No quiero quitártelo, yo…

-¿Como puedo estar segura que no te lo llevaras? que es a el a quien ustedes quieren -dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero su semblante era de reto, ni aun en aquel momento, Candy mostro vulnerabilidad ante Neal- tendrás que matarme para poder llevártelo.

-No, estas equivocada yo… déjame ayudarte estas muy cansada -El se acerco pero Candy con el resto de las mantas envolvió al bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón, lo puso sobre su pecho y retrocedió arrastrándose lentamente como pudo. A Neal se le contrajo el corazón al ver la fiera mirada de la rubia que yacía en pésimas condiciones sobre las mantas llenas de sangre, parecía una leona herida defendiendo a su cachorro, se sintió lacerado con su desconfianza después de que el quería ayudarla pero nuevamente se avergonzó de no ser digno de ella, de nunca habérsela ganado- Candy… escúchame, yo vine para ayudarte, mi intención era rescatarte y devolverte a donde perteneces.

-Pero Eliza y tu…

-Eliza lo planeo todo, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, después cuando nos enteramos que habías desaparecido supe que ella había cumplido su amenaza, tuve que hacerle creer que estaba de su parte para poder saber donde te tenían y poder venir a verte…

-Pero tu… Neal… -Candy creyó entender los motivos del hombre que se inclinaba hacia ella, veía en sus ojos aquella profunda tristeza que nunca pudo descifrar, hasta ahora. Neal se había enamorado de ella de verdad y hasta ese momento aun seguía haciéndolo, tenia que ser así, si no ¿por que se arriesgo tanto al volver para salvarla? Enfrentándose a un hombre que le doblaba la fuerza y que tenía clara desventaja al no estar armado, la salvo de una horrible muerte, le ayudo con lo que necesitaba, Neal desvío la mirada al saber que ella descubrió el amor que derramaba cada vez que la veía.

-Lo hice por mi hermana -dijo el esquivando la dulce mirada de Candy- se que no esta muy bien de la cabeza y quise evitar que se condenara aun mas…

Candy sonrió, el típico recurso de Neal, cambiar los verdaderos motivos de sus acciones. Ante el llanto del niño ninguno de los dos escucho el ruido fuera de la cabaña, Neal estaba acuclillado muy cerca de Candy cuando unos pasos se precipitaron hacia ellos.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -Grito Terry con toda su furia, completamente empapado.

-Terry… -A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el rostro de su esposo por encima del hombro de Neal, este tardo en reaccionar y cuando iba a incorporarse Terry se le hecho encima enviándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.

-¡Terry no! Déjalo, el me salvo la vida -Al instante el bebé volvió a estremecerse y a llorar llamando la atención del furibundo joven que de inmediato se incorporo, se quedo ahí parado mirándola desde su altura, sucia, llena de sangre, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto, con aquella camisa enorme que apenas cubría su cuerpo decentemente y un costalito envuelto sobre su pecho que chillaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Candy… -susurro Terry- mira como… -Las lágrimas del joven comenzaron a rodar al ver las condiciones en que su hijo había venido al mundo, cayo de rodillas a un lado de ella llorando como un niño- Creí que… no te…

-Shhh… estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte, ¿recuerdas? No soy del tipo que se desmaya con la sangre… -sonrió ella entre lágrimas al ver en el rostro de su esposo los estragos de su cautiverio, el de ambos, porque todo ese tiempo estuvieron presos- Quiero presentarte a alguien… mira… es tu hijo…

Terry no paraba de llorar cada vez con mas fuerza como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, como solo un hombre que teme haber perdido lo mas sagrado que posee puede hacerlo, con todo el dolor de su carne y de su conciencia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza de quien pudiera atestiguar que esa mujer era su misma alma y la razón de su vida, daba las gracias por volver a verla y le decía que la amaba incontables veces, le expresaba entre incontenibles sollozos cuanto sufrió por no saber donde se encontraba, al fin Candy logro calmarlo un poco no reprimiendo que se desahogara de aquella manera, sabia que necesitaba sacar todo ese vorágine de sentimientos contenidos, al fin Terry puso poner algo de su atención en el pequeño bebé que se estremecía en el pecho de su esposa, los tres completamente ajenos a los otras personas en aquella habitación.

Gerard ayudo a Neal a levantarse y luego se cercioro de que el hombre atado junto a la puerta reventada del cuarto aun estuviera con vida. Albert estaba parado en medio del umbral viendo a Candy tendida en el suelo y las condiciones en que estuvo presa, no pudo evitar que la ira lo recorriera entero, cuanta saña contra esa mujer que ninguna culpa tenia del pasado, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarla ahora? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Este, solo era el primer peldaño por subir de una escalera muy empinada y retorcida como un torbellino, al menos se alegraba de que, "su pequeña y su hijo" estuvieran vivos. En ese momento amarro sus propias dudas y miedos y se volcó en ella, acababa de dar a luz a su bebé y necesitaban cuidados madre e hijo, como autómata se acerco a ellos.

-El cordón aun esta…

-Si, ya no tuve tiempo para cortarlo, -dijo Candy acariciando la cabeza húmeda de su esposo- ¿tu también tuviste que nadar Albert? ¿Acaso la orilla no esta lejos?

-Eso lo veremos después, ahora hay que terminar de atenderte Candice -contesto el seriamente.

-Aquí esta -Neal inmediatamente le paso el cuchillo que previamente había desinfectado a fuego, Albert lo miro con profundo odio y tomo el arma que le ofrecía, era un sencillo cuchillo cebollero pero tenia el suficiente filo, con mucho cuidado tomo el cordón que colgaba sobre el vientre de Candice y lo elevo entre sus manos.

-Quieres hacerlo Terry… -Dijo ofreciendo el cuchillo para que Terrence cortara el cordón umbilical y separar a madre e hijo.

-Pero, no les dolerá… -Pregunto el, tratando de sobreponerse un poco a su estado de quiebre y cansancio.

-No Terry, hazlo -Le infundo confianza Candy, el tomo el cuchillo he hizo el corte rápidamente, Albert tomo al bebé y retiro el resto del cordón, luego lo envolvió bien ante la vista de Terry y se lo entrego, Candy los miraba a ambos, a padre e hijo, Terry lucia un poco mas calmado.

Albert tomo en brazos a Candy y la subió a la cama para que descansara, Terry se quedo a su lado junto con el bebé mientras Gerard sacaban al carcelero de la habitación, estaba despertando, Neal le había roto la cabeza con el golpe, les conto lo que había sucedido luego pregunto por Eliza, el hecho de que estuvieran allí significaba que la habían descubierto al fin. Gerard le comunico que estaba resguardada por el sheriff de Lakewood y seria llevada a la casa Adley sin escándalos.

Neal se tranquilizo un poco pero esto aun no terminaba, al contrario apenas comenzaba para ellos, seguramente Grandchester y William levantarían cargos en su contra mas aun teniendo a este testigo que sin reparos hundiría a Eliza mas rápido que lo que ella había tardado en idear aquel plan, con el único propósito de salvar su pellejo inmundo, y pensar que todo esto había iniciado con su madre, con sus absurdas inseguridades para venir a terminar con el odio irracional de su hermana.

Después de algunas horas ya casi para anochecer y de que Candice se sintiera en condiciones de caminar pidió que se fueran de ese lugar, no quería permanecer ni un minuto mas ahí, los hombres no pudieron disuadirla de quedarse al menos esa noche, tomaron las dos lanchas de motor, viajaron Terry, Candy y el bebé en compañía de Albert en la primera y en el otro bote Gerard, Neal y el hombre que tuvo a Candy cautiva.

Terry contaba a Candy que a medio camino del lago apagaron el motor y que Albert y el se lanzaron al agua para llegar de sorpresa mientras Gerard se acercaba lo mas que podía remando y fingía pescar. Al entrar ellos a la cabaña seria la señal para que Gerard se les uniera yendo en la lancha a toda velocidad, por ese motivo llegaron empapados. Candy aunque sonreía parecía lejana, había algo que era diferente, lo veía en los ojos de los hombres a quienes más quería pero parecía que ellos aun no estaban preparados para hablar, ocultaban algo ella lo presentía. Quizás era mejor así, habría tiempo después para hablar de cualquier asunto que fuera, Terry estaba bien y Albert también, que otra cosa podría ser tan terrible que no pudiera esperar a que saliera de nuevo el sol… Ahora lo único que Candy deseaba era estar a solas con Terrence y llorar desconsoladamente, no tenia ni idea lo que aun le esperaba al llegar a Lakewood.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODOS QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, A TODOS QUIENES ME HAN ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO VIAJE TRATANDO DE SALDAR DEUDAS... ESTA, CASI LLEGA A SU FIN, SOLO NOS FALTA LA DEL ESTRIBO.**

**CRECI, MADURE; SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA!**

**CHICA DE TERRY.**


	33. C 32 CANDY, CANDY   ¡¡ultimo!

**DEUDA SALDADA**

**Candy Candy**

**Capitulo 32**

**Ultimo**

Al llegar a la Mansión Adley ya avanzada la noche todo parecía calma, Candy se sintió aliviada de estar ahí, ansiaba con todo su ser estar a solas con su esposo y al fin dejar escapar todo el miedo del que fue presa, sentía que no podría contenerse mas.

Anie y Patty salieron de inmediato a su encuentro mientras entraba por propio pie al salón, Albert les pidió que dejaran que Salma pudiera checarla exhaustivamente como prioridad, las chicas se apartaron para que Candy pasara del brazo de su esposo, al alejarse un poco lloraron quedamente al ver el terrible estado en que venia. Las enormes escaleras de la casa se irguieron ante ella, estaba muy exhausta, creyó no lograrlo.

-Yo te llevare pecosa… -dijo el dulcemente- no volverás a separarte de mi así tenga que cargarte eternamente -dijo el con los ojos húmedos- no permitiré que nadie vuelva a apartarte de mi lado.

Candy sonrió, sus ojos pesaban y el dolor estaba aumentando por todo su cuerpo, entrelazo las manos al cuello de su esposo mientras Albert llevaba al bebé, de pronto Candy se negó a que Terrence la alzara en brazos, miro alrededor en la sala estaba Elroy y Martha, Salma ya se había acercado a Albert y checaba al bebé aun en sus brazos con sus aparatos médicos.

Escuchaba a Patty y Anie llorar a poca distancia tras de ella, Archie, Gerard, Neal, George Johnson y extrañamente también Roger en absoluto silencio y Sara llorando estaban ahí un poco mas alejados del resto, el silencio pareció sepulcral, definitivamente su instinto ahora agudizado por los recientes acontecimientos le indicaban que algo no estaba bien. Nadie excepto Terry y Albert habían dicho una sola palabra a su llegada, se sentía el centro de atención pero aquello iba mucho mas allá de que la vieran llegar completamente sucia y desaliñada cubierta por el saco de su esposo, vestida andrajosamente y descalza. Candy sentía que las miradas de los presentes le traspasaban el alma, parecía aquello un funeral, no esperaba que pareciera su regreso una fiesta pero aquel ambiente no se lo esperaba, Albert estaba tan callado y frio, pareciera que ella había hecho algo muy malo, de pronto se sintió cohibida y esa sensación no quería volver a sentirla nunca mas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiero saber que esta pasando? -Se armo de valor y pregunto era un ambiente tan pesado que no soporto esperar a mañana.

La tía abuela rompió a llorar, Candy nunca la había visto hacerlo por su causa, las mucamas a su servicio estaban cerca de ella, eso era muy raro. Martha trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras suaves.

-¿Nadie me lo va a decir? -Volvió a preguntar con la mayor serenidad que pudo.

-Eso lo veremos mañana Candy, ahora necesitas descansar -Dijo Terry mirándola, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Así que, ya estas aquí… Yo diré lo que nadie se atreve a confesarte -Se adelanto Eliza por el corredor del segundo piso casi a llegar al final de la escalera, detrás de ella venían un par de hombres que parecían custodiarla, Candy imaginaba el por que.

-Eliza, esta vez no estoy dispuesta a escucharte más.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo -grito, la miro desde su altura se sintió mejor y más fuerte.

-Has dañado con tu locura a mi esposo, a mi hijo, a las personas que quiero, casi me cuesta la vida tu sucio plan, se termino Eliza, dejare que la justicia se haga cargo de ti.

-No puedes acusarme de nada Candice… esto apenas comienza.

Candy subió la escalera ayudada por Terry, si daba solo un paso atrás Eliza lo tomaría como debilidad y seguiría atacándola, de alguna forma sabia que se estaba conteniendo de hacerlo, le parecía extraño que nadie dijera nada, parecían no querer provocar a la pelirroja que no dejaba de forcejear tratando de acercarse, Albert pidió a los oficiales que se la llevaran de ahí con un tono tan rudo y álgido poco común en el tranquilo ser que ella conocía, opto por ignorarla estaba demasiado cansada anímica y físicamente como para tener un desagradable enfrentamiento con Eliza que no la llevaría a nada. De pronto tambaleo debido a su debilidad física, Terry la sostuvo, estaba a punto de alzarla en sus brazos cuando Eliza vio el momento vulnerable y contra ataco.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vienes Candice -Lanzo el cuestionamiento al aire manoteando con los oficiales tratando de impedir que la apartaran a la habitación donde la tenían custodiada, mientras Sara gritaba que la dejaran en paz. Candy no hizo caso.

-Yo se de donde vienes tu, y todos los que están aquí también pero no tienen el valor de decírtelo, ¿sabes por que? Porque eres una vergüenza para esta familia.

-¡Cállate Eliza! -Rugió Albert con furia, al instante el bebé en sus brazos se estremeció y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Salma le quito al bebé y se lo llevo de ahí.

-Niégalo, "Sir William Albert Adley" -Dijo ella entonando burlonamente su nombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy miro desde la mitad de la escalera a Albert.

-Es verdad lo que dice… descubrieron de donde vengo…

Albert la miro y trago saliva pero no pudo contestarle.

-Es tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera tu "tío abuelo William" se atreve a decírtelo. –Canturreo Eliza con aquella voz diabólica y burlesca que la caracterizaba.

-¡No es verdad! -Bramo Terry cansado de toda esa escena, no entendía como dos hombres no podían controlarla, tenía la sangre hirviendo y si no fuera porque Candy estaba demasiado débil y lo necesitaba, el mismo la tiraría por las escaleras para callarla de una buena vez.

-Candy, Candy, no te lo imaginas… -Volvió a canturrear irónicamente.

-Si estas tan segura de lo que dices, habla de una vez y sin rodeos -Dijo Candy serenamente.

-Bien, Candice, será como tú digas… Tu madre es…

Todos aguantaron la respiración nadie se atrevía a decir nada, de todas forma Eliza lo diría.

-Rose… Mary… Brown… Adley…

Cada palabra entro en la mente de Candy muy lentamente, por segundos pareció no entender lo que aquello significaba.

-Estuviste enamorada de tu hermano, Candy, te imaginas si el no hubiera muerto…

-Anthony… -Candy no alcanzaba a hilar la historia que Eliza le contaba.

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca engendro del demonio! -Rugió Terrence.

-¡Esa es la verdad, tu madre es la madre de Anthony! Que alguien en este lugar se atreva a contradecirme.

-Y por eso fue que… me secuestraste, ¿para vengarte? Mi madre es, Rose Mary… tú hermana -miro desde su altura a su eterno amigo- Albert… entonces tú…

-Candy, no tenemos la certeza de cómo sucedieron las cosas pero, eres una Adley… -Dijo Albert al fin.

-Tú no la tendrás William querido pero yo si, yo conozco perfectamente la historia -adelanto Eliza- Tu madre nunca te quiso, te abandono a tu suerte. Eras una mancha, quiso deshacerse de ti, porque no te quería.

-Mi padres es, Vincent Brown… -Candy tenia la vista perdida, no lograba acomodar aquella información en su cabeza.

-No, no querida, tu madre le fue infiel, "era" así como tu, de libertina; dicen que lo que se hereda no se hurta y en tu caso Candice es totalmente verdad. Pero mira que trágico es tu destino, llegaste a la familia Adley como una vil sirvienta, la tía abuela siempre te ha rechazado, parece que tu sangre no te quiere aun ahora…

La tía abuela se desvaneció en ese momento, las mucamas y otros sirvientes la llevaron a una habitación de la planta baja seguidos de Martha OBrien que no quería seguir escuchando las bajezas de Eliza.

-Eres una negra mancha desde el día que fuiste concebida Candy, abandonada por tu madre, por tu padre y por tu familia. Que futuro se puede tener con un comienzo así, todo este tiempo me he preguntado el porque te aferrabas a esta familia, y aunque ahora sepas que perteneces a ella, eres considerada una vergüenza que hay que ocultar, decir quien eres en realidad seria destruir la imagen sagrada de Rose Mary, hacer añicos tu reputación por haber estado enamorada de tu hermano pero que sentimiento mas sucio y pecaminoso, después comprometida con tu propio tío, que futuro tan brillante te espera, uno del que nunca te podrás des hacer. La heredera huérfana que se convirtió en criada de su propia familia ¡pero que escándalo!

-Mi padres… es, Vincent Brown… yo le conozco… -Dijo Candy apenas audiblemente.

-Si corre y dile que tú eres su hija, corre… -Eliza saboreaba su victoria, se imaginaba la escena de cuando el hombre se enterara de que su difunta mujer le fue infiel y nunca se lo dijo, la agonía de Candy de saber que el no era su verdadero padre y finalmente el rechazo y repudio total de Brown hacia Candice por lo que ella representaba.

-¿Que quieres decir? -Dijo Candy aun aturdida, Eliza no podía esperar demasiado así que opto por darle el puntapié de la verdad ella misma.

-El no es tu padre, estúpida, eres solo un vergonzoso tropezón de tu madre por eso no te quiso, por eso te aparto de su lado abandonándote, le importo mas el que dirán que tenerte con ella -Dijo Eliza triunfante- Yo soy toda una dama bien nacida de buena cuna, y tu… te aferras a una familia que nunca te quiso, que nunca hizo nada por encontrarte, ni siquiera estaba enterada de que existías, pobre de tu hijo y pobre de ti, cuando se sepa la verdad no quedara piedra sobre piedra de ti ni de los "encumbrados" Adley su reputación se vendrá abajo, tanta apariencia, tanta virtud ataviada de sedas y encajes no era mas que bajeza disfrazada en la tela mas fina y cara, yo seré por siempre Eliza Legan y tu no dejaras de ser una pobre diabla que estuvo a mi servicio cuidando mis caballos, lo cual ni siquiera hiciste bien. Ese era tu lugar, aun hoy estas muy por debajo de mi. ¿Esa es la herencia que le dejaras a tu hijo? Preferible que no hubiera nacido. Como vez, quizás te hubiera hecho un favor. Nunca dejaras de ser una inmunda huérfana por la que nadie se preocupo nunca.

Terry se adelanto un poco pero Candy no se lo permitió, lo detuvo tomándolo de la camisa, su mano temblaba, el pudo sentirlo, se controlo al ver que ella lo necesitaba.

-Eliza… -subió Candy un escalón más con la ayuda de Terry- Gracias.

-Co- mo… -Eliza no esperaba ver a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente, gracias a que fuiste tan insoportable siempre, tu familia mando buscar una compañera de juegos, el destino conspiro misteriosamente aquellos años y llegue a tu casa, es verdad como una huérfana muy pobre que nada de valor poseía mas que un relicario y un dije que era mi mayor esperanza… nunca fui inmunda como tu me llamas. Siempre estuve rodeada de amor y cariño, tuve dos madres en vez de solo una, también tuve un padre y un hogar en el cual siempre fui bien recibida, tuve una cuna muy humilde es cierto pero siempre supe que mi madre estaría velando por mi donde estuviera, ahora se que ella me mando a un ángel… a su pequeño Bert… su hermano… Todo este tiempo el me cuido, me adopto, me educo pero no con dinero como estas imaginando, Albert me dio grandes lecciones en la vida que aunque en su momento no comprendí, me volvieron libre y fuerte, ahora lo se.

Tuve la fortuna de disfrutar a mi hermano por varios años, lo ame es verdad, había algo que nos adhería mas allá de nuestra juventud, nuestro sentimiento era muy profundo ¿como íbamos a imaginarnos lo que realmente nos unía? El creo una rosa para mí… "Dulce Candy" Anthony era un genio cultivando rosas al igual que su madre…. –los ojos de Candy derramaban lagrimas, sonreía mientras recordaba, Eliza no podía imaginar el terrible dolor que estaba brotando en aquellos salinos cristales que se desprendían de sus ojos porque Candy sonreía mientras contaba su propia historia.

Sabes que Eliza, permíteme desmentirte, no se como, o por que fue que mi madre tuvo que separarme de ella… solo se que ella me amaba… La señorita Pony me conto que en mi canasta donde fui dejada sobre la nieve aquella noche, venia una muñeca de trapo hecha a mano, decía mi nombre y estaba bordado finamente en su delantal blanco, los materiales de los que estaba hecha no estaban al alcance de alguien con… necesidades, eso la escuche decir alguna vez, nunca entendí a lo que se refería la señorita Pony, lo había olvidado… hasta ahora que lo mencionas es que viene a mi mente aquel recuerdo lejano…

Anthony alguna vez me dijo que… yo le recordaba a su madre, y tu Albert, me lo dijiste también, ¿lo recuerdas? Albert nunca permitió que yo dejara esta familia a pesar de que yo se lo solicite en dos ocasiones, me defendió con uñas y dientes ¿sabias que Albert me salvo la vida? Desde aquel día el me ha protegido sin saber que yo… quien soy yo; mis madres me aman, tengo un esposo maravilloso, un bebé nacido de nuestro amor y grandiosos amigos, a esto que es mi vida, ¿se le puede llamar desdicha?

No lo creo Eliza, he sido muy feliz a pesar de todo, y estoy segura que mi madre mando comprar o quizá la hizo ella misma… aquella muñequita de trapo que me dio mi nombre… el nombre que le dio Anthony a la rosa que creo para mi… Crees que voy a creerte que mi madre no me amaba, que me abandono…

-¡No te abandono! -grito Sara- yo… yo… creí que habías nacido muerta y… ella así lo creyó… estaba muy delicada y no te conoció, la partera se fue llevándote con ella y, yo fui quien le dio la muñeca que Rose Mary cosió para ti… -Dijo Sara entre lágrimas, no podía mas con el cargo de conciencia.

-Mamá… -Eliza no podía creer que su madre la desmintiera.

-Entonces mi padre es Vincent Brown -Dijo Candy a Terry.

-NOOO estas equivocadaaaa el no es tu padre, Rose Mary le fue infiel y de esa infidelidad naciste tu ¡como una horrible mancha!

-¿Qué? -Candy se conmociono al escuchar aquello.

-Puede que tu madre te haya querido, pero el hecho de tu vergonzosa concepción no cambiara tu futuro, ¡eres una bastarda¡ Quisiera estar presente cuando Vincent Brown se entere que su amada Rose Mary tuvo otra hija que no era suya.

-¿De donde sacas semejante invento Eliza? -confronto Albert.

-¿No lo creen? Es muy fácil de comprobar, vayan y pregunten al almirante, hará memoria, hará cuentas y entonces se sabrá la verdad.

-Entonces mi hermana… -Dijo Albert al borde de la locura.

-Tu hermana era una libertina que no pudo con la soledad resultado del capricho de casarse con un Don Nadie. Se dejo convencer por los galanteos de otro hombre que se presto a consolarla ¡y ahí tienes el resultado! Una bastarda manchando el apellido Adley.

-Eliza si estas difamando a mi hermana te juro que… Como puedes saber tu todo eso, aun no nacías… pero tu madre… Sara Legan, ahora mismo contaras toda la verdad, quien agravio a Rose Mary, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que le arruino la vida? -Albert se encamino velozmente contra Sara.

-jajajajajajajaja Ganeeee al fin, Ganeeeeee yo Candy, ¡William Detente! -Eliza tenia un revolver pequeño apuntando hacia Candy, cuando los hombres intentaron quitárselo ella soltó un tiro haciendo que toda la casa callara, luego los encañono para que se apartaran lo suficiente de ella- Todo este tiempo han menospreciado a los Legan, nosotros que siempre tuvimos que aguantar que nos miraran sobre el hombro estamos muy por encima de ustedes que no son mas que un nido de víboras, no hagas ningún movimiento William o lo lamentaras, ya me canse de tus continuas amenazas… ¡Candy! nunca dejaras de ser lo que eres una bastarda sin pena ni gloria, tu futuro esta arruinado y contigo todo este imperio de falsos convencionalismos caerá, no podrás esconderte de tu destino Candy, te alcanzara a donde quiera que vayas y ni todos los fantasmas del mundo podrán venir a salvarte jajajajajajaja -rio escandalosamente.

-Tengo lastima de ti Eliza, no entiendes que no has ganado nada, yo siendo privada de mi madre y siendo huérfana lo que llevo de vida desde siempre he tenido todo, nada puedes quitarme porque todo me lo he ganado por mi misma con mucho esfuerzo. Tú realmente no tienes nada…

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo se quien es tu padre, y sabes que ¡Esta vivo! ¡Vivo! ¿Quieres saber quien es? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres conocer quien es tu progenitor? iras corriendo a abrazarlo como es tu costumbre, le perdonaras que haya ultrajado a tu madre y mancillado el honor de los Adley o a estas alturas sin saber que tu eres su hija vas a meterlo a la cárcel.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber tu que no me conoce? ¿Quién es?

-No te lo diré, nunca lo sabrás y vivirás con esa duda atormentándote el resto de tu vida, así como tu sola presencia perturba la mía con cada respiración que das.

-No importa, si he de conocerlo así será, y si no, todo este tiempo he podido vivir sin saber quien es, ahora lo que importa es mi propia familia.

-Eliza detente -Ordeno Elroy se había recuperado un poco, se horrorizo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en las escaleras principales de la que siempre fue su casa, había escuchado todo y entonces se dio cuenta que si Eliza hablaba de aquello con tal seguridad no es porque ella lo hubiera atestiguado sino que esa información la obtuvo de primera mano, la única persona que estuvo tan cerca de Rose Mary como para saber aquellas cosas tan privadas fue siempre una sola persona- Sara, mira al monstruo que has creado, solo tu Sara, solo tu puedes saber esas cosas, ¿por qué Sara? ¿Por qué?

Terry aprovecho el momento y tomo a su esposa en brazos, cada vez estaba mas lívida, Eliza noto el movimiento y creyó que huirían aunque no había hacia donde, Candy y Terry estaban en mitad de la escalera sin nada que pudiera cubrirlos, excepto una mala puntería de Eliza, Terry sabia que con aquel rencor, habiéndose arriesgado tanto y sin nada ya que perder, Eliza no se daría el lujo de fallar.

-No maldita, ¡no lo permitiré! -Eliza apunta directamente hacia Candy, Neal en un rápido movimiento le levanta el brazo apareciendo desde atrás y el disparo es dirigido hacia otra dirección pasando a pocos centímetros del matrimonio Grandchester.

Candy se desvanece en los brazos de su esposo mientras el se alarma y grita su nombre elevándola entre sus brazos sube la escalera a toda prisa desapareciendo en el pasillo, esa acción hace creer a Eliza que la ha matado, ríe triunfante y cree que efectivamente ella ha ganado, Neal la desarma y los oficiales la toman de los brazos, Eliza no parece consiente de lo que esta sucediendo con ella, su locura no le permite ver lo que el destino le deparaba.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, todo tomo su curso nuevamente, Candy había superado la crisis física del parto y el trauma que vivió estando cautiva, su bebé se encontraba fuerte y sano, Terrence no se separaba de ella ni por un minuto, Candy había llorado mucho con las nuevas revelaciones acerca de su vida, no quería hablar con nadie al respecto mas que con Terry.

Tenía muchas dudas, según le confirmo Terrence, ni Albert, ni la tía abuela sabían lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo, Sara Legan fue quien realmente atestiguo su nacimiento. Candy no dejaba de pensar en su madre, en Anthony, en como el destino guio a Albert para que la protegiera, era verdad todo aquello que le había dicho a Eliza aquella noche en la escalera pero, quizás Eliza tenia razón, su vida se volvería de cabeza si se hacia publico quien era ella, con que cara podría mirar ahora a Vincent Brown, cierto era que ella no tenia la culpa de nada pero, ese secreto trastocaría la vida de todos abriendo heridas que antes no existían, además su verdadero padre aun vivía.

Deseaba conocerlo… ¿o no? ¿Seria una afrenta para la familia Adley si a ella le daba por buscarlo? Y si ese hombre resultaba ser una persona ruin que había lastimado a su madre y que se dedicaría a lastimarla a ella y su familia. Tenia tantas dudas en la cabeza, pasaba el día entero en su cuarto amamantando y cuidando a su bebé, después acostada en la cama o frente a la ventana siempre en brazos de su esposo lloraba hasta que las lagrimas se terminaban, aun no podía comprender que motivo tuvo Rose Mary para no buscarle ¿se había conformado así tan fácil solo con lo que Sara le dijo? Conociéndola, Sara en realidad no era una buena persona, todo ese tiempo supo quien era ella y no lo dijo, quizás también había engañado a su madre con quien sabe que historia, su realidad ahora era un mar de confusión.

Terry se instalaba a su lado en absoluto silencio, la escuchaba cuando ella quería hablar, la consolaba cuando quería llorar, la casa Adley parecía haberse sumido en una parsimonia total, Anie la visitaba casi todos los días durante la semana que le siguió a aquella horrible noche pero Candy no quería ver a nadie, Terry la disculpaba con ayuda de Salma diciendo que necesitaba tranquilidad para recuperarse lo cual era cierto, no hablaba con Albert porque el no se había acercado a ella, lo comprendía perfectamente al igual que entendida el claustro de la tía abuela quien echo a los Legan de la casa para siempre, sus mentes y sus mundos se habían venido abajo, quería poder consolar a Albert, decir algo que pudiera ayudarlo, no sabia ni como acomodar dentro de si misma lo que había ocurrido, no se sentía apta para alentar a otros, luego cuando sentía que perdería la razón de tanto pensar su hijo lloraba, era el ancla que la mantenía en tierra firme obligándola a no perderse en el mar de confusión que la vida le presentaba ahora, ese pequeño ser, el amor y compañía de su esposo le daban fuerzas para no volverse loca.

Candy pensaba que todo había ocurrido por un motivo especial, de no ser por su hijo y el amor de Terrence ella sola no hubiera soportado aquello. Si bien, el hecho de que ella y Terry se unieran fue quizás el detonante de la locura de Eliza, Candy entendía que, aquella verdad tarde o temprano se sabría, el que Terry estuviera a su lado representaba la vela, el mástil y el timón de su barco, era ni mas ni menos el viento que acarreaba su nave hacia aguas mas tranquilas, Terry era su todo en aquel momento de oscuridad, de sentirse extraña como nunca dentro de las paredes de aquella casa que por derecho también eran suyas, como lo habían sido de su madre y de su hermano, su medio hermano…

De pronto un día la tía abuela que había estado algo delicada, la llamo.

-Si, tía abuela.

-Candy… hija… adelante,

-¿Como se siente hoy, tía abuela?

-No me siento muy bien, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, falle… quiero pedirte que… me perdones… -Candy se sorprendió, ante la sinceridad de Elroy, nunca se había portado así con ella- Se que tienes dudas, muchas preguntas que quieres responder…

-Si -contesto la rubia con sinceridad, luego unos toques se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Albert entro en la amplia y elegante pieza, se le veía demacrado con la barba crecida y los ojos pequeños seguramente de tanto llorar, Candy al verlo se le estrujo el corazón, ella sabia cuanto amaba Albert a su hermana, se sintió culpable de pronto, quizás debió buscarlo ella misma y hacerse compañía en aquel momento pero simplemente no podía, solo Terry aminoraba su dolor en aquellos momentos.

-Hijo, te vez mal. Perdóname… -la anciana comenzó a llorar, el rostro de Albert era indescifrable, Candy no sabia que decir, de pronto la anciana se repuso al puro típico estilo Adley que siempre la caracterizo, a Candy no le sorprendió nada su recompostura cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, limpiándose las lagrimas dio el pase- Adelante.

Por la puerta apareció Salma seguida de Terrence, ambos se acercaron lentamente a la cama donde yacía la mujer mayor, Albert solo miraba por la ventana hacia el rosedal parecía lejano, el daño investido por Sara y Eliza había surgido su efecto con consecuencias inimaginables.

-Los he llamado, Salma, Terrence, por ser las parejas de mi sobrino William y de mi… sobrina Candice… ustedes cuatro son el futuro de esta familia y lo que les voy a decir hoy aunque era un secreto que he guardado por años y que nunca creí revelar, siento que es lo justo, ahora.

Es doloroso para mi también todo lo que ha ocurrido porque se trata de Rose Mary, ella ya no esta entre nosotros para contarnos que fue lo que realmente sucedió, no quiero que, tu William, ni tu Candice, tengan una mala imagen de su amada memoria… porque no se la merece.

Ciertamente yo no estaba enterada de… de que Rose Mary hubiera tenido otra hija… creímos que eso ya no seria posible…

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Albert con seriedad.

-Hijo, se que estas molesto, yo aun no entiendo donde estuvo el descuido, yo… -la anciana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Candy sentada junto a su lecho tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente- William, Sara hablo del porque se le permitió a tu hermana casarse con el almirante Brown, es cierto, en aquel tiempo el aun estaba construyendo su carrera, no tenia fortuna propia…

-Mi hermana defendió su derecho a casarse con el hombre que amaba -Volvió a decir Albert, en sus palabras había rencor, no podía disimularlo.

-Hijo hay algo que, tu no supiste, eras muy pequeño para decírtelo…

-¿Otro secreto mas? Esto no puede ser… -Albert estaba completamente confundido, mas que nada odiaba la idea de que un hombre hubiera lastimado a su hermana y que ella tuviera que cargar sola en compañía de la arpía de Sara con aquel problema sin tener la confianza de decírselo a nadie porque en aquel momento todos estaban enfocados en el, el próximo patriarca de la familia Adley. Se sentía culpable de que ella hubiera estado sola cuando mas necesitaba de un apoyo.

-William, Rose Mary tenia una enfermedad seria…

-¿Qué?

-Se descubrió por casualidad, tu padre mando a hacer más estudios pero los médicos no pudieron ayudarla… Entonces tu padre la mando a viajar y ahí fue donde conoció a Vincent, tu madre y tu padre querían que Rose Mary disfrutara de la vida el tiempo que le quedara… los médicos no tenían una cura para su enfermedad en los huesos… así que concluyeron que debía casarse y disfrutar de su juventud… aunque los médicos aseguraron que era nula la posibilidad de concebir, cuando se le propuso el candidato que fue escogido muy meticulosamente…

-Querrá decir "comprado" con el dinero Adley -Dijo Albert sin ninguna emoción, aquello no era un secreto, se lo podía imaginar claramente, una fuerte dote con tal de que el "afortunado" tratara bien a su hermana hasta que ella…

-Si, si así quieres llamarlo, si; cuando Rose Mary lo supo se negó rotundamente y confeso estar enamorada de otro hombre, tu padre se molesto muchísimo cuando se entero que era un hombre sencillo sin fortuna que intentaba hacer carrera naval.

-Siempre las pretensiones económicas…

-No hijo, estas equivocado, la furia de tu padre tenia raíz en el miedo, miedo a que un hombre así no supiera tratar con delicadeza a su princesa, a su mas grande tesoro, tu hermana. El dudaba que un marinero acostumbrado al trabajo rudo pudiera hacerla feliz, por ese motivo se negó categóricamente. Con una fuerza que no le conocía Rose Mary defendió a Vincent Brown, yo temiendo que aquello desencadenara en alguna complicación que la afectara, hable con tu padre y le convencí de que la dejara casarse si ella estaba enamorada.

Albert guardo silencio, aquella parte de la historia no la conocía, el era demasiado pequeño para recordar detalles como esos.

-Rose Mary se caso y fue feliz, a pesar de que era claro que Vincent se sentía incomodo con nuestro estilo de vida, el la amaba sinceramente pero el peso de la familia lo asfixio, tomo la determinación de seguir con su carrera al poco tiempo que Anthony nació, tus padres se molestaron, yo me moleste cuando lo supimos, Rose Mary nos impidió que le advirtiéramos al capitán que ella estaba enferma para que no la dejara sola, ella no quiso atarlo, fue una alegría que Anthony naciera y que Rose Mary estuviera bien… ahora el se iba y la dejaba a nuestro cuidado para hacerse un nombre en la marina y estar a la altura de su familia política, para que su hijo no se sintiera menos…

Pasaba meses en altamar… Rose Mary aun así era feliz cuando el regresaba a verla o le mandaba cartas, pero hubo una misión en particular en que tardo demasiado… casi un año, estaba jugándose un nuevo ascenso… Tus padres tenían poco de haber fallecido tu debías ser educado, ya lo sabes, te lleve a Londres y cuando regrese… Rose Mary era otra… cada vez mas y mas débil, Vincent volvió solo para verla morir…

-En ese tiempo fue que Sara…

-Ellas tenían casi la misma edad, yo me fui contigo de Lakewood dejándola en compañía de los Legan…

-La historia concuerda entonces…

-Si hijo, Candice, Rose Mary era una buena mujer, no lo dudes nunca, si de algo soy culpable es, que… no supe ganarme su confianza para que ella acudiera a mi… yo… hubiera buscado la forma de ayudarla… mi niña… mi Rose Mary… -La tía abuela comenzó a llorar de nuevo, era claro que aquello la afectaba de sobremanera, nacida para cuidar de la familia Adley y con esta nueva revelación ella sentía que había fracasado- Candy, hija, perdóname en su nombre… es cierto hay tanto de ella en ti… Rose Mary tuvo una segunda hija y eres tu… y como te trate… he fracasado…

-Tía abuela no diga eso… usted al igual que todos nosotros no lo sabíamos, no es su culpa… yo quiero pedirle un favor… quiero que usted se ponga bien, quiero que me cuente de mi madre… que me ayude a conocerla, quiero que eduque a mi hijo…

-¿Co… mo?

-No quiero que se deje vencer, entiéndanos un poco también estamos abatidos con todo esto, es… doloroso… pero somos familia y juntos podemos salir adelante, mi madre, así lo hubiera querido… usted hizo de Anthony, de Stear, de Archie y de Albert grandes hombres, no se rinda y eduque a mi hijo…

-Y al mío, tía -Dijo Albert con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendiendo que todo había sido una cruel burla del destino donde nadie era culpable, cada uno había labrado su propio camino y fue igual para su hermana, ella eligió y enfrento las consecuencias de sus decisiones hasta el final. Recordó como al principio Rose Mary jugaba con el con mucho vigor pero conforme los años pasaban ella se fue haciendo mas sedentaria, recordó de pronto haberla visto sentada entre la tierra…

**Flash back**

-¿Qué haces Rose Mary?

-Cultivo.

-¿Y que es eso?

-Sembrar, pones una semilla en el hoyo, tapas el agujero, así. -le mostro- Luego hay que poner agua diariamente y crecerá una bella planta que dará hermosas flores…

-Ahhh

-¿Quieres ayudarme pequeño Bert?

-¡Si!

-Pienso cultivar un enorme jardín

Entonces ella se levanto sonriendo y señalando alrededor, pudo recordar el suelto vestido, parecía que se había escondido una pelota debajo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -dijo el pequeño Albert apuntando con su dedo al crecido vientre de su hermana mayor.

-Un bebé.

-Eres una mentirosa, como puede entrar un bebé ahí abajo, mas bien parece un balón.

-jajajajajajajaja -Rose Mary rio al sol encantadoramente- No soy mentirosa, Ven, toca aquí -Albert sentado en la tierra fresca, acerco su manita sucia y Rose Mary la coloco sobre su vientre, los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos al sentir el movimiento palpitante.

-¿Cómo metiste un bebé allí? -quiso saber Albert, moviendo las capas de gasa de su vestido intentando encontrar el truco de su hermana mientras ella reía.

-Mira, es como las rosas pequeño Bert, primero con mucho amor se planta la semilla, se cubre, se cuida y se riega, la plantita va creciendo hasta regalarte una hermosa y dulce flor.

-Pero dijiste que era un bebé, no una planta… -dijo decepcionado el niño de la explicación insatisfactoria de su hermana.

-Cuando seas mayor te lo contare, por ahora, ¿me ayudaras a sembrar las semillas?

-Es aburrido -Dijo el chiquillo aun decepcionado.

-¿Te gusta jugar con tierra? ¿Vez como los perros cavan agujeros? Me ayudarías a hacer agujeros. –los ojos de Albert se abrieron de emoción.

-Puedo soltar a los perros y que ayuden -Dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes.

-Supongo que si -Dijo ella no muy segura, Albert terminaría lleno de tierra hasta las orejas pero se divertiría, al poco rato estaba haciendo un sinfín de hoyos por todo el jardín en compañía de cuatro canes que lo adoraban, en cada agujero cavado Rose Mary rápidamente sembró las semillas cubriéndolas de inmediato, aquella tarde terminaron completamente sucios pero felices. Ni el regaño de la tía abuela pudo borrar la cara de felicidad del pequeño Albert, Rose Mary era su cómplice, cuando el estaba a punto de llorar por los severos regaños de la tía abuela, ella le guiñaba el ojo… eso hacia que el pequeño recordara cuanto se había divertido y que no importara el regaño, no debía de arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que el tanto disfrutaba, sobre todo porque no causo daño a nadie solamente ropa arruinada y sucia y hasta eso tenia arreglo.

**Fin flash back**

Los ojos de Albert estaban llenos de lágrimas, como podía creer Eliza que ellos dudarían de Rose Mary, ahora que ese bello recuerdo venia a su memoria viendo por entre las cortinas transparentes el rosedal se daba cuenta que ese gesto de guiñar el ojo, Candy también lo practicaba muy a menudo. No debía ser tan duro ni con la tía abuela, ni con el mismo, entonces recordó algo, una vaga imagen se vino a su memoria de pronto, una tarde estaba jugando en el jardín, escuchaba a su hermana reír junto con otra persona, luego la risa de su hermana ya no se escucho porque la tía abuela la mando llamar, de pronto el sonido de una taza quebrándose lo alerto…

-¡Como la detesto! Ojala se muriera… Maldita Rose Mary…

-¿Por que odias a mi hermana? Ella es buena y no quiero que se muera…

Albert cerro los ojos, recordó su pequeña figura parado en la escalinata desde ahí pudo ver quien era la persona que deseaba la muerte de su hermana… era Sara quien había estado desayunando con ella en la terraza que daba al jardín, Sara al verse descubierta no supo que decir, de inmediato apareció una mucama preguntándole si se encontraba bien y limpiando el desorden, Sara se puso nerviosa entro a la casa sin decir más. Si Rose Mary estaba enferma, deprimida, asustada y sola, se convirtió en presa fácil para un ser malvado que fingía quererla. Nunca en su vida Albert sintió tanto resentimiento como lo sentía por Sara y su hija.

La tía abuela se fue recuperando poco a poco después del apoyo que le brindaron Candy y Albert, ella se hizo la firme promesa de que si algo le debía a Rose Mary o a la familia por haber involucrado e introducido tanto a los Legan que no llevaban ni gota de sangre Adley lo saldaría de la forma en que Candy se lo solicito, ayudándole a conocer a su madre.

* * *

Las Obrien habían viajado a Florida a recoger algunas cosas y después a Francia para que Patricia y el heredero de los Bonot conocieran a sus abuelos y familia política. Le dolió mucho dejar a Candy en aquel momento pero el asunto por el que atravesaban era familiar y muy privado, no era conveniente permanecer ahí.

Como había dicho a Candy el día de la boda de Anie, comenzaría a vivir su nueva vida siendo un poco menos impulsiva, hablando con Gerard para llegar a un punto medio, amaba a ese hombre y pondría todo de su parte para llegar a compenetrarse, Gerard por su parte estaba feliz de tener un hijo y a la mujer por la que había perdido la cabeza, estaba como un loco enamorado de Patty quien a su parecer estaba aun mas bella con la maternidad, lo único que lamentaba es haberse perdido la gestación pero ya vendrían mas críos en el futuro, se alejo por un tiempo de la magia para disfrutar y conocer a Patricia junto a su hijo, la abuela Martha los acompañaba siempre, custodiando al pequeño mientras sus padres disfrutaban romanceando por ahí.

Archie y Anie se establecieron en Chicago, estaban un poco más tranquilos cuando Candy comenzó a ser de nuevo ella misma. Eleonor había regresado a Nueva York a petición de Terry, no quería alejarse pero en aquellos momentos las personas ajenas a la familia sobraban por la delicada situación. Mandaba telegramas cada dos días a Terrence para enterarse de cómo estaba Candy y su nieto.

Albert se tomo un tiempo con Salma y su hijo, habían atravesado por una prueba muy dura y aun faltaba finiquitar el destino de los Legan.

Con el testimonio de Walter Beaver, Eliza estaba completamente hundida, Albert seguía investigando el paradero de Katie la florista encargada de sacar con engaños a Candy de la mansión, la policía la había boletinado, lo mas seguro es que con el tiempo transcurrido seguramente había logrado esconderse muy bien en alguna ciudad grande o salir del país.

Elroy había rechazado todo intento de dialogo y perdón con Sara Legan, Albert al fin accedió a recibir a Roger y a Neal en su casa. Roger se disculpaba por las acciones de su esposa aunque el también fue burlado pues nunca se entero de lo que ella había hecho.

Reconocio ante Albert que había sido demasiado tibio siempre, el hombre era de carácter afable y tranquilo, no le gustaba complicarse, siempre encargado de sus negocios mientras su bella esposa llevaba la casa "otorgada" por Emilia Elroy en Lakewood a Sara el día de su boda, con el tiempo y su propio esfuerzo Roger compro sus propios inmuebles en Chicago, Florida y en otras ciudades a donde expandía su negocio, continuamente viajaba con la tranquilidad de que Sara se ocupaba de la familia.

Sabia de la gran amistad entre Rose Mary y su esposa pero nunca imagino el rencor que la segunda guardaba en contra de la chica rubia, Roger no sabia si debía decirle a Albert sus sospechas sobre el progenitor de Candy, el semblante de Albert no dejaba a lugar a dudas de que castigaría a las mujeres que dañaron tanto a su familia.

Roger no sabía como abogar por su mujer ni por su hija, en cuanto Albert sentencio que por obvias razones las alianzas entre las familias quedaban disueltas a petición de la misma Elroy, a Sara no podía castigarla por la vía legal puesto que no cometió ningún delito, el hecho de que "hubiera" -que era mera especulación porque no había nadie que pudiera corroborarlo- el que Sara hubiera hecho algo para separar a Candy de Rose Mary después del alumbramiento, nadie podría testificarlo y lógico era pensar que Sara nunca diría la verdad, si la dijera al menos el no podría creer nada que saliera de su boca.

Eliza estaba a punto de ser sentenciada a una condena en prisión por ser "autor intelectual" del secuestro de Candice, de haber contratado gente para llevarlo a cabo y por atentar contra su vida delante de muchas personas disparándole a quemarropa, afortunadamente Neil se acerco lo suficiente para prever el momento y actuar.

Neal le explico a Albert los motivos que tuvo para aliarse con su hermana, tampoco abundo mucho en detalles sobre lo que Eliza le había contado para no empeorar las cosas pero lo que a Neal le quedaba claro era que su hermana seria capaz de llegar a quitarle la vida a Candice, el la amaba… a ambas… ¿Qué hacer? No deseaba que Eliza le hiciera daño, pero tampoco quería que Eliza se perdiera convirtiéndose en una asesina.

Si intentaba confrontarla, ella explotaría y eso podría tener malas consecuencias, lo único que se le ocurrió fue engañarla haciéndole creer que se unía a su causa pero con un doble fin, asegurarse que Candy estuviera viva y bien y evitar de cualquier manera que Eliza le quitara la vida. Neal sabía que, lo que hizo también lo colocaba como un cómplice de su hermana y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo que la ley dispusiera.

Albert no podía dejar de mirar a los Legan con recelo, Neal en el pasado se había comportado mal con Candy pero ahora a petición de su… sobrina, no levantaría cargos contra el, ya que salvo prácticamente su vida en dos ocasiones, Albert era un hombre justo y aunque sus emociones en ese momento eran encontradas no pudo estar mas de acuerdo en respetar el deseo de Candice muy a pesar del contrario deseo de Terrence de dejar a Neal libre de todo cargo.

Por otro lado, después de convenir que ellos dejarían la casa que ocupaban en Lakewood para que volviera a la administración de los Adley, Neal se atrevió a hacer una petición.

-Albert, Eliza cree haber matado a Candy, creo que perdió la razón…

Albert lo miro fijamente, no era capaz de sentir compasión por el estado de Eliza el cual era de euforia porque se jactaba de haber salvado a los Adley al igual que su madre de una plaga, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que hizo pero cuando se le mencionaba que Candy aun vivía ella simplemente no lo creía, realmente su mente se había perdido en su propio odio.

-Sé, William, que es mucho pedir y que Eliza no es merecedora de ninguna indulgencia pero… puedes arreglar que ella en lugar de ser encarcelada, vaya a parar a una casa de reposo mental, no importa que tenga seguridad… en ese estado en el que se encuentra… no seria capaz de…

- Ni Candy, ni Rose Mary estaban en condiciones de defenderse Neal, en sus situaciones de gestantes no podían hacer mucho para… - William contuvo su enojo, realmente no podía entender de donde les nació a esas mujeres tanto odio, dos madres, dos hijas… las cuatro enfrentadas en una lucha sin tregua… dos siempre al acecho, atacando y las otras dos, soportándolo estoicamente, aprendiendo, viviendo… hasta ahora Candy era la mejor librada de aquella cruzada de horror, pero las heridas profundas de la batalla aun no cerraban.

-Lo se, yo…

-Neal, Roger, quiero que comprendan que esta situación que viven ambas familias es muy difícil… ambas familias sufren hay gente herida, lo que sucedió no es una situación que pueda ni deba tomarse a la ligera, ambas familias se verán afectadas. Te soy sincero Neal al decir que no me importa lo que pase con tu hermana, ni con tu madre, pero en vista de que este trago amargo aun no termina sino que apenas vamos en camino de sortear los remanentes y consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas. Abogare porque Eliza sea recluida en una clínica de reposo pero para personas peligrosas, que tenga seguridad y exigiré de ustedes un parte medico que se le practique, para estar consientes de su estado mental. Si en cualquier momento ella se torna agresiva para el lugar, será inmediatamente llevada a la cárcel, discutiré esos términos con el juez que lleva el caso.

-Me parece bien, solo me resta decir que, gracias… -Contesto Neal con pesar, sabia que no tenia derecho de pedir aquello pero al menos debía intentar salvar a su hermana de una horrible vida en presidio, muy en el fondo no estaba seguro que era peor, la cárcel, el manicomio, o la misma locura de Eliza, de ninguna de las tres podría escapar.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, personalmente creo que la cárcel no hace justicia con su encierro impuesto a nadie. Eliza quizás necesitaba un tratamiento desde hace mucho tiempo -Medito Albert, si el razonamiento resultaba incomodo para los dos hombres enfrente de el, la verdad no le importaba, ahora no importaba nada que tuviera que ver con el pasado, no del todo… - Roger, ¿tu sabes quien es el padre de Candice? -pregunto Albert desviando la mirada, no quería ver en Roger Legan su reacción y descubrir que si lo sabia, no tendría la fuerza para resistirse a saberlo y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conocer esa información puesto que a través de Sara nunca la obtendría.

-Albert te mentiría si te dijera que no hay un nombre en mi cabeza… lo hay, pero no puedo asegurarte que, sea cierto, he hablado con Sara pero ella no me lo dirá, puedo decirte mis propias sospechas y conclusiones si gustas, aunque no lo considero de caballeros especular sobre algo así pero… es tu decisión.

-Entiendo. Preferiría que no, en mi estado alterado como estoy ahora, no se que podría hacer con una información así… daré tiempo y quizás en el futuro te busque Roger.

-Entonces nos retiramos William, es una verdadera pena las circunstancias que nos obligan a…

-Buenas tardes -Dijo Albert seriamente, estaba dejando claro que los Legan no serian mas bienvenidos dentro de su clan a partir de hoy, ni nunca.

* * *

Eliza en su estado de locura fue llevada a Florida a una clínica siquiátrica privada con seguridad suficiente para no permitirle escapar, Roger se distancio emocionalmente de su mujer, no llegaron a divorciarse por temor a un escándalo aun mayor, no pudieron detener la noticia de que Eliza había caído en desgracia y estaba en un clínica de "reposo" culpa de una crisis nerviosa severa al enterarse de quien era en realidad Froilán, afectándole de sobremanera lo cerca que estuvo de casarse con un criminal, fue una verdadera desgracia para una dama tan fina y elegante como ella aquel cruel engaño el cual luchaba por superarlo, nadie se molesto en desmentir el rumor. Neal siguió con los negocios familiares y viajaba constantemente, compro una casa propia y vivía el solo, llevaba una buena relación con su padre, con su madre se fue distanciando ya que ella había enmudecido, parecía un fantasma que caminaba por toda la casa, de la mujer orgullosa, fina, educada y arrogante que era no quedaba ni la sombra. Eliza aunque estaba consiente de que estaba encerrada a causa de Candice, ella seguía creyendo que la había matado, y por ese simple hecho no le importaba que la tuvieran encerrada, se engañaba a si misma creyendo que los Adley pronto se darían cuenta que ella y su madre les habían hecho un favor y que la absolverían.

Mientras tanto, vivía en un mundo de fantasía donde ella era la máxima reina de ese lugar, la mas bella, las mas linda, la mas espectacular de las mujeres, comenzó a hablarle al aire, a Anthony, a Froilán, Eliza creía que los demás pacientes eran sus sirvientes y como tales los trataba, realmente no se comportaba de forma agresiva ya que ella había hecho en su torcida mente un mundo ideal sin Candice, donde ella era la dueña absoluta de todo, como siempre lo soñó.

Neal la visitaba lo más que le permitía su trabajo en el cual se había refugiado. Le llevaba listones, bombones, pequeños peines de carey con finas y suaves cerdas, le llevaba pares de guantes de encaje blanco, platicaba con ella horas eternas durante la tarde, Eliza le contaba mil cosas y recordaba las fechorías que juntos habían disfrutado durante su niñez, Neal se había dado cuenta que su hermana estaba completamente perdida por un odio irracional nacido de un juego que se fue acrecentando y convirtiendo en realidad conforme Candy se ganaba su verdadero lugar en la familia Adley gracias a la justicia divina. No quería pensar siquiera que su madre se lo había transmitido a su hermana con su ejemplo sin saberlo, o peor aun, descubrir que realmente Eliza era una persona malvada, disfuncional, que gozaba en torturar a otros martirizándolos, humillándolos, que era solo en eso donde encontraba real felicidad y regocijo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el ancla que mantenía a su hermana con un poco de cordura en el mundo real, era el mismo.

Pensaba que si el un día dejaba de visitarla, ella perdería completamente la razón con quien sabe que funestas consecuencias. Le dolía mucho ver en que termino la bella y orgullosa Eliza Legan. Tuvo el tiempo de rectificar, sin embargo nunca quito el dedo del renglón vería en el suelo a Candice declarándose ganadora, la mejor; ahora creía que esa era su realidad, si alguien se la quitaba, no quería saber que sucedería.

Cuando era niño admiraba a su hermana y el ingenio de su mente para trazar planes casi siempre maquiavélicos, inocentes travesuras de niños a las que su madre no le daba importancia alguna eran los señoritos de la casa y podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana pero lo que ellos en ese tiempo no entendían porque nunca nadie se los enseño fue que, herían y lastimaban personas, y ahora el precisamente se sentía profundamente herido al ver en que termino su familia, si era justo consigo mismo no podía culpar a nadie de aquella situación, habían sido su madre y su hermana las causantes de todo aquello. Tuvieron oportunidades de superarlo pero ninguna de las dos dio un solo paso hacia atrás y ahí se quedaron… viendo como la vida se alejaba para volver de nuevo intempestivamente a cobrar peaje.

El regresaba de vez en cuando por amor a su hermana pero llegaría el día en que debía dejar el pasado en el pasado y avanzar con la vida, mientras ese momento llegaba, no podía dejar olvidada a su hermana aunque ella nunca regreso por el en ninguna ocasión, al contrario, lo arrojaba hacia al frente a fuertes empujones cada que se le antojaba ya que conocía su debilidad, su cobardía para mantener las mentiras, esos destellos de remordimiento que titilaban en el y que Eliza nunca sintió, ella con gran maestría espantaba de la mente de su hermano enfrentándolo con su miedo, aquella acción de su hermana menor le hizo con el tiempo tomar valor y conciencia de sí mismo pero eligió un camino distinto, uno donde el pudiera ser el protagonista de su propia vida y no permitir que Candice ni nadie mas se convirtiera en el sol de sus días donde el girara a su alrededor sin cesar, aun la amaba… pero tuvo que dejar ir lo que no supo ganarse y aprender. Eliza nunca soltó la rienda y desbocado el caballo del destino a todo galope, aun la lleva a rastras… Aun así Eliza sonreía, no importaba que estuviera desfalleciendo en medio de su locura.

Fue su decisión, aferrarse a algo que no le pertenecía. Neal sabía que debía también tarde o temprano entender y respetar la decisión de su hermana, y aunque no pudiera entenderlo se obligaría a seguir adelante con su vida, dejando las cosas exactamente como estaban.

* * *

Después de algunas semanas en Lakewood donde Candy quiso conocer todo lo que tenia que ver con su madre por boca de la tía abuela y de las experiencias de Albert con ella en su niñez, la recién estrenada mamá trato de conectarse con ella, recorriendo una y otra vez los jardines llenos de nuevos botones de rosas, visito su mausoleo donde también descansaba Anthony, lloro, les hablo, les conto tantas cosas.

Nunca creyó que fuera posible saber algún día de donde provenía, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, no por el hecho de estar inconforme con su origen si no por el como fue que lo supo, en medio de tanto dolor y desgracia justo al nacimiento de su primogénito fue que se entero de su propia procedencia, "En un alumbramiento hay una buena dosis de muerte" que contradictorio, algo nuevo nace y algo definitivamente muere… y Candy murió ahí mismo para dar paso a una nueva realidad, de ser solo ella a convertirse en parte de otras dos personas al mismo tiempo, el hombre que amaba y ella se habían fundido en un nuevo ser fruto de su amor pero en esa catarsis ella también murió para renacer y conocer de donde provenía, aquella pregunta que nunca le importo contestar, que se conformo con saber que tenia una buena vida al lado de gente que realmente la amaba y se interesaba por ella, nunca renegó a Dios el no conocer a sus padres y ahora…

Rose Mary era su madre… Anthony lo dijo, Albert lo dijo, se parecían mucho, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello, las mismas esmeraldas adornando su rostro, de vuelta una y otra vez a los brazos de los Adley, su protección, el medallón de aquel príncipe que no la hizo dejar su idea de encontrarle… tantas coincidencias, tantas…

A Candy solo le restaba agradecer a Dios, su dicha y su felicidad, Terrence había sido muy paciente con ella, estaba siempre ahí a su lado ayudándola a superar la dura transición de la negación a la ira, la dolorosa depresión y la aceptación de su nuevo recién descubierto mundo. En cada una de esas etapas de duelo vividas por Candy estuvo el, Terrence nunca creyó que el consejo espiritual, el sosiego, la calma de los torbellinos internos de su esposa, el pudiera sanarlos encontrando los silencios y las palabras exactas que ella necesitaba.

No le quito crédito a su pequeño hijo que sin duda era una gran esperanza para ambos en el futuro, su apenas corta vida y el amor de Terrence borraron los temores futuros e inciertos, aquellos a los que Eliza se refirió.

Aun no sabia como lidiar con la idea de descubrir su verdadero origen, se debatía en hacerlo de conocimiento familiar y general, o seguir con el titulo de adoptada por William A. Adley.

Albert le había dicho que se haría lo que ella quisiera, con lo que se sintiera más cómoda. No la presionaba, ni trataba de encaminarla hacia una dirección en particular, como era su costumbre le permitió que tomara su propia decisión, entre ellos había una platica pendiente, la identidad de su progenitor, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos trato el tema.

* * *

Candy sintiéndose mas recuperada volvió en Agosto a Nueva York junto con su esposo y pequeño hijo, lógicamente la gira por el interior del país la había perdido pero no lo lamentaba en absoluto aun si lo demandaran el no hubiera cedido, en aquel momento su esposa lo necesitaba mas que nadie.

Robert Hattaway entendió a la perfección la situación delicada por la que atravesaba el matrimonio Grandchester cuando Terry le conto lo del secuestro, hizo arreglos para la gira sin tomar en cuenta a Terrence. Aun así se comprometió a cubrir la temporada otoño-invierno del "Fantasma de la Opera" en Nueva York, a su regreso para finalizar la puesta en escena.

Los meses transcurrieron y todo tomo su lugar nuevamente, Patty estaba felizmente casada con Gerard Bonot, Archie y Anie ya habían anunciado el futuro nacimiento de un nuevo miembro en la familia, la tía abuela se había recobrado y seguía con su vigor de siempre. El pequeño heredero Grandchester, Febo, -el Dios sol en la mitología griega- crecía fuerte y sano para orgullo de sus padres, nuevamente llegaba Diciembre y los amigos habían convenido pasar algunos días juntos después de navidad. El matrimonio Grandchester los invito a presenciar el cierre de temporada del Fantasma de la Opera, Candy siempre tan optimista, tan fuerte, volvió a renacer de sus cenizas con mas ímpetu que antes ahora convertida en madre y orgullosa esposa del hombre que nunca pudo olvidar, aquel que amaba profundamente, Candy determino que ciertamente ella y Terrence tenían vacios en sus vidas, algunos consientes, otros no tanto pero ambos habían sido complemento exacto que había unido todas aquellas partes que faltaban y sobraban engranándolas "perfectamente" formando un solo ser, un solo corazón, un amor dispuesto a darse por entero, para siempre.

Aquel trofeo que ganaron en casa de Bonot un día fresco y airoso de Octubre se los recordaba a cada momento, el yin y el yan "complemento perfecto" Terrence y Candice, una fusión tan fuerte que ni siquiera la maldad pudo disolver.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Candy? -Pregunto Patricia, estaban sentadas en el palco principal mientras los señores bebían unos tragos detrás de la cortina, en el intermedio para el tercer acto.

-No, no.

-No creas que me engañas, también lo he notado.

-¿Qué cosa? -quiso saber una embarazada Anie que estaba distraída mirando a la concurrencia.

-No es nada, solo que…

-Es demasiado insistente, es un grosero, no disimula nada Candy -Volvió a comentar Patricia.

-Si, lo se, no es la primera vez, ya me lo he topado en cuatro ocasiones distintas aquí en el teatro, esta es la quinta desde que volvimos de Lakewood.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Terry?

-No, le comente algo solamente, pero esta noche… será porque ustedes me acompañan en el palco se muestra mas interesado en lo que sucede aquí, que en el escenario.

Las luces se apagan lentamente, mientras la orquesta en vivo comenzaba a tocar, los caballeros toman sus asientos y el último acto comienza. Terry como siempre hizo una estupenda actuación, algunas críticas lo alababan, otras lo contrariaban, gajes del oficio. En todo ese tiempo de la temporada invernal aquel hombre había visto la obra 5 veces, rentando siempre el palco de frente al que ocupaba la esposa del actor principal, para el solo. Era un hombre mayor lógicamente adinerado, su mirada y escrutinio constante comenzaba a incomodar a Candice mas aun cuando sus propias amigas ya se habían dado cuenta que el caballero no tenia ninguna intención de ser sutil.

Durante el coctel de despedida de la obra, todos departían alegremente, para sorpresa de Candy el misterioso e insistente caballero se encontraba entre los invitados. Sin perder tiempo se acerco a la joven y bella esposa de Grandchester cuando esta estaba cerca de la mesa de los canapés y quedo sola en un momento.

-Buenas noches -Ante el saludo a Candy se le erizo la piel poniéndola en alerta, el secuestro y la situación de cautiverio que vivió le habían agudizado los sentidos, volviéndose muy desconfiada.

-Buenas noches caballero -ella se giro lentamente para encararlo, el hombre sin ningún tipo de pena la miro de pies a cabeza con sendo descaro. Candy se quedo paralizada, un sentimiento que no supo descifrar se apodero de ella. Con mirada rápida vio a su grupo de amigos departiendo alegremente en el lado opuesto del salón. Terry se acerco lenta pero decididamente sin que ella en su estado de shock se percatara.

-Algún problema Candice -Pregunto Terry tomándola por la cintura en un claro gesto posesivo. Candy se tenso un poco, el hombre frente a ella seguía sonriéndole.

-Disculpe caballero, se que la dama es su esposa, permítame si mi atrevimiento no lo ofende, decirle que es una hermosa mujer, le felicito por su buen gusto. –Dijo el hombre con suma galantería.

-Agradezco el cumplido caballero, nuestro grupo nos espera, -Terry con su mano apretó suavemente la cintura de Candice para que moviera los pies que parecían clavados al piso y llevársela de la presencia de aquel hombre, el también estaba renuente a dejarla sola después de la espantosa experiencia que habían vivido, no soportaría perderla una ocasión mas. Para no hacerla sentir incomoda, ni prisionera, la mantenía bajo su ojo vigilante y lejano todo el tiempo. Aquella ansiedad, Candy no podía dominarla y antes de que Terry se la llevara prácticamente a la fuerza ella no pudo contenerse y preguntar.

-¿Quiero saber el porque me mira con tanta insistencia? -Dijo ella casi como reproche lo cual le sorprendió a Terry, ella le había comentado de un hombre que la miraba desde su palco pero no creyó que le causara tanta ansiedad, el sabia que ella era hermosa y que podía hacer volver las miradas masculinas sin ningún problema, ante esa verdad el trataba de mantener a raya sus celos y su desasosiego a sentirla alejada y fuera del alcance de su propia mano pero la tensión en el cuerpo de su mujer era demasiado notoria. No tuvo más que apoyar a su esposa para que ella estuviera mas tranquila.

-¿El caballero te ha molestado? –Se puso en alerta de inmediato con el desconocido.

-No, pero me mira como si me conociera… -Contesto Candy sin reserva.

-Excúseme señora y usted caballero, no es mi intención incomodarlos, solo que, desde que la vi, me recordó a alguien…

-¿A quien? -Pregunto Candy aun mas intrigada, sin ningún atisbo de diplomacia.

-Fue una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo, admirar su belleza es como mirarla a ella… me la recuerda tanto, vuelvo a excusarme si les he causado alguna molestia en especial a usted señora… pero, son tan parecidas… esos ojos… -Decía el hombre con total fascinación admirando a Candice, como si se tratara de la gloria misma, sin reparar en que su esposo estuviera a su diestra.

Terry quedo en silencio, no podía creer como era que su mujer se dejaba chiquear de aquella forma por un desconocido, ambos parecían reconocerse de algún lado puesto que la actitud de Candy cambio, no en la tensión y ansiedad que ella trasmitía pero ese ceño fruncido había desaparecido suavizándose, como si aquel hombre le causara… ternura.

-Me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mi madre –Dijo ella tratando de controlar los vuelcos en su corazón, nunca había sentido eso con ningún hombre al que hubiera conocido antes. Este hombre que tenia enfrente le causaba ansiedad y el escucharlo hablar así, hacia que su corazón no le permitiera irse hasta que sus labios pronunciaran un nombre.

-Debe ser una hermosa dama seguramente.

-Lo fue.

-Lo lamento en verdad… -Dijo el hombre con una venia y claro pesar.

-Yo también, puesto que no la conocí -Contesto ella con sinceridad.

Terrence estaba en silencio, se dio cuenta de inmediato que era lo que tenia en aquel estado a Candy, con disimulo pudo apreciar el cabello rizado del caballero, lo bien parecido que era aun en su edad madura, su poderío se notaba a todas luces, perfectamente bien vestido, solo, un solterón rico y con galanterías de "Don Juan" que había logrado hechizar de aquella forma a su esposa aun estando el presente. ¿Seria el llamado de la sangre? Era la primera vez que Candy hablaba de su origen con otro hombre que no fuera el o Albert. Hubo un momento de silencio. Terrence de pronto sintió un raro de javu ver a su Candy y a aquel hombre en silencio mirándose a los ojos como reconociéndose, le transporto al día en que el y su madre hicieron las pases, no había necesidad de palabras, los corazones latían con fuerza conversando y ligando el lenguaje del amor secreto no pronunciado, en ese momento el no tenia ya ninguna duda.

-Seria una tremenda casualidad, después de tanto tiempo… -Dijo el hombre con cierta emoción en la voz, rompiendo esa aura de absoluto silencio que floto en medio de la algarabía de la celebración.

-Rose Mary…

-¿Cómo?

-Rose Mary, ese es el nombre de mi madre…

En ese momento la cara del hombre se transformo en una mueca de impresión, de ser un hombre maduro de sumo atractivo, de repente parecía que los años le habían caído encima de golpe. No supo como reaccionar, simplemente se disculpo y se fue de inmediato dejando a Candy con la certeza de que al igual que Anthony y Albert la compararon con su madre, ese hombre bien parecido la había encontrado idéntica a la mujer que le dio la vida. Un hombre así, no podía ser otro que… su padre.

Aquella noche Candy estuvo lejana y retraída, repasaba una y otra vez los simples diálogos cruzados con aquel hombre, por miedo, por cobardía, no supo porque razón no le pregunto su nombre, ni Terry tampoco, ni siquiera el hombre se presento, tantas cosas giraban en su cabeza, las dudas volvían a atacarla después de encontrar un poco de paz durante aquellos meses antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con la mirada de aquel hombre… del que no supo su nombre.

Aquella noche con sus amigos durmiendo en las recamaras de huéspedes, Candice lloro mucho en brazos de su esposo que solo la consolaba apretándola fuerte y limpiando sus lagrimas, ella repetía entre profundos sollozos, "Es él" "Es él".

Terry no podía imaginar que era lo que hacia volcar de aquella forma el corazón de Candy, nunca podría conocer y abrazar a su madre, no tenia una idea siquiera de quien o como era su padre y esa misma noche lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, así sin mas. Quizás algo apenas parecido a lo que sintió cuando su padre vino a verlo al teatro para felicitarlo creyendo que contraería nupcias con Candy, o cuando hizo las pases con su madre, o cuando ambos se unieron para facilitar su felicidad y deseo de hacer su esposa a Candice en Londres, esto que le pasaba a Candy sobrepasaba aquello puesto que el, si conocía a sus padres, pero Candy…

Ninguno de los dos comento nada de lo sucedido a sus amigos, sin siquiera preguntar Terrence mando fundar sus sospechas, un investigador privado no tardo en esclarecerlas. El reporte rezaba que, André Julián Rochester, era uno de los solteros mas ricos y codiciados de Norteamérica e Inglaterra, su familia de origen ingles tenia una inmensa fortuna desde hacia siglos atrás, de gran tradición en la industria hotelera. Fama que André, el Rochester Astoria Spencer mas joven de la familia aun hacia prevalecer, nunca se caso, ni se le conoció cortejo o compromiso serio alguno. Era considerado aun un Casanova que se dedicaba a gastar y disfrutar de su inmensa fortuna como mejor le convenía, viajaba constantemente y su único trabajo era supervisar sus posesiones, hoteles de lujo en las ciudades mas bellas del mundo.

Entonces Terry lo recordó a aquel nombre que su padre mencionaba, estaba muy interesado en presentarle al dueño de aquel linaje puesto que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero siendo el tan rebelde jamás accedió a conocerle, no le daba la menor importancia y mucho menos interés, lo creía un snob que seguramente lo sermonearía con ese discurso que el ya se sabia de memoria, la familia, el deber es primero, dar gloria al apellido encumbrado debe ser la piedra angular de la vida bla, bla, bla…

No podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de conocer al padre de Candy, incluso antes que ella misma lo conociera, recordó que su padre alguna vez en un dejo de espontaneidad había comentado a su mayordomo de confianza que su gran amigo André sufría por una mujer inalcanzable, había intentado enamorarla pero ella lo rechazo cruelmente, quebrando toda posibilidad de un posible futuro juntos, motivo por el que se mantuvo soltero y al parecer se mantenía en ese estado por la misma razón.

Terrence no sabia que pensar, raras eran las ocasiones en que su padre mostraba algún tipo de empatía por alguien, el hombre debió estar devastado para causarle a su álgido padre aquella impresión que sintió la necesidad de contárselo a Winston el mayordomo.

¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? ¿Cómo fue que Candy fue engendrada? No le quedaba duda que Rochester Astoria Spencer aun seguía añorando a la madre de Candy puesto que no le importo ser galante con una mujer casada y en presencia de su marido, los ojos de aquel hombre destellaban de admiración, mientras presenciaba en Candy a su amor del pasado.

¿Cuál era la verdad? Un hombre enamorado que cometió un error por amor el cual tuvo consecuencias, o el hombre vil que se aprovecho de Rose Mary Adley por un simple juego de cobardía absoluta. Terry se negaba a creer lo segundo, Candy era tan buena, una persona realmente admirable para haber sido concebida de una forma tan deshonrosa, con un fin tan… maligno. Su padre se expresaba de su amigo con sumo orgullo, le quería y admiraba por eso deseaba tanto que el le conociera pero Terry siempre se negó, precisamente por el puro gusto de llevarle la contraria a su padre en sus años mas rebeldes.

Ahora las dedos le escocían por levantar el teléfono y llamar a Richard para preguntarle por el, quería saber cual era la historia de su amigo André Julián pero, lógicamente preguntaría el por qué del interés y aun no estaba seguro de lo que Candy decidiría sobre este repentino descubrimiento en su vida. La puerta de su estudio se abrió y entro su esposa con prisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero saber quien es él. –Dijo ella con total resolución.

Terry la miro, vio de nuevo la ansiedad, la inquietud, la suplica en sus ojos por saber la verdad, no dijo nada.

-Me entiendes ¿verdad? -Dijo ella con temor.

-Claro que lo entiendo Candy.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Me ayudaras?

-Pecosa esas preguntas me ofenden, ven aquí.

Ella rodeo el escritorio y se sentó sobre su regazo, acurrucándose en su pecho, el sabia que ella buscaba aquel gesto de protección donde el la abrazaba fuerte contra su cuerpo y la tensión en Candy desaparecía.

-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, para lo que necesites, y no por lo que piensas, es verdad te debo mucho mi amor, pero esto lo hago por ti, porque te amo, no como un pago o una contribución, entendido. –Ella solo movió la cabeza en afirmación. Terry sabia que la mente de Candy confabulaba historias demasiado piadosas donde pensaba en todos antes que en ella misma y eso tenía que cambiar, aunque fuera un poco, por el bien de ambos y de su hijo. No permitiría un retroceso en esa valor que Candy mostro cuando acepto fugarse con el y comenzar una vida juntos, no debía ni siquiera pensar que lo que le ocurría era un castigo como lo había dicho Eliza, si ella empezaba a mostrar autocompasión o culpa, el se encargaría de aniquilarla de inmediato. Entonces su mente se aclaro y recordó "Sin secretos".

-Candy, mande… ya tengo el nombre de…

-¿Cómo se llama? -Dijo ella incorporándose de inmediato.

-André, André Julián Rochester Astoria Spencer. Es ingles y, amigo de mi padre.

Candy lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Ya lo sabias? ¿Tú, lo conoces?

-No cariño, no lo sabia, ni tampoco le conozco, muchas veces estuve a punto de conocerlo, por mi padre, pero siempre me negué por llevarle la contra, cuando supe el nombre del caballero, se me hizo algo familiar, me recordó al Hotel Astoria de Londres, su familia es dueña de ese hotel, del de Nueva York y del Gran Viator de Philadelphia.

-Donde nos reencontramos…

-Si -Dijo el con una sonrisa al recordarlo- Luego de tanto pensarlo, recordé su nombre al fin porque mi padre me lo mencionaba, el estaba muy interesado en que le conociera pero… ya sabes como estaban las cosas entre nosotros en aquel tiempo, André es un gran amigo de mi padre.

-Dios mío, ¿cuando parara esto?

-No lo se, Candy, pero cuando pare ten por seguro que ahí, a tu lado, estaré yo, y nuestro hijo. –Candy lo beso en agradecimiento a su forma de tratar tan delicado tema para ella, dándole fuerzas y confianza cuando sentía que se le iba la cordura- Tengo su dirección, sus generales.

-¿Que mas sabes de el?

-Es muy rico, viene de una familia inglesa muy prestigiosa, para variar, -Candy sonrió ante el tono de voz que uso su esposo aligerando el momento- nunca se caso, sigue soltero, viaja mucho.

-Mhmmm

-Candy, una vez escuche a mi padre decir que, Rochester había amado una mujer la cual lo rechazo, y que era por aquel fracaso amoroso que decidió nunca… casarse.

-¿Seria por mi madre?

-No lo se, cariño fue una conversación que escuche, realmente nunca me intereso saber de las amistades de mi padre ni sus vidas.

-Tengo que hablar con Albert, será ahora en año nuevo.

-Candy, se porque lo haces pero debes tomar tu propia decisión, podría casi jurar que Albert no se opondrá puesto que, es tu vida, pero si ese fuera el caso, si el se opone y entiendo perfectamente sus motivos, aun así Candy debes tomar tu propia decisión. Con la que puedas vivir el resto de tu vida.

-¿Y si tomo la decisión equivocada?

-Y si es la correcta, y no lo intentas, ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

-Eres rudo Terry -Dijo ella con los sentimientos a flor de piel, conocía a su esposo nunca se andaba con medias tintas, no con ella.

-No mi amor, soy tu esposo y deseo lo mejor para ti, estaré contigo sea cual sea tu decisión si te equivocas y descubres algo desagradable, entonces nada peor puede pasar, porque yo no lo permitiré, saldremos adelante Candy, solo permíteme acompañarte y yo no soltare tu mano nunca.

Las lágrimas cayeron surcando el rostro femenino, su esposo sabia como hacerla sentir mejor y darle el valor que tanto necesitaba, la noche de año nuevo hablo con Albert antes de la cena, estando presentes Terry y Salma.

La noticia de la sospecha de la paternidad de Candice no le cayo muy bien a Albert, ella pudo ver en su rostro el rencor, podía entenderlo, aun no sabia que iría a pasar cuando fuera a enfrentarlo para conocer la verdad de su origen, Albert bullía de rabia de solo imaginar que alguien le hubiera hecho daño a su amada hermana, también tenia inmensos deseos de conocer la verdad y hacer justicia pero Sara no volvió a hablar del tema, Roger intento resarcir un poco el daño tratando de averiguarlo pero le fue inútil aun no creía prudente decirle sus sospechas.

Al final Albert, entendió que ahora no se trataba de el, sino de Candy y que era ella quien tenia la ultima palabra, era su derecho legitimo buscar las respuestas que mejor le convinieran y esperar las noticias para luego discutir que hacer con la información, aun no estaba seguro si podría contenerse en caso de que ella descubriera algo malvado, si ese hombre intentaba hacerle daño de algún modo a su sobrina no se tentaría el corazón esta vez para aplastarlo con todo su poderío en nombre de la memoria de su amada hermana, con la cual se cometieron muchas injusticias, bien lo sabia el.

* * *

Después de pasadas las fiestas decembrinas y de que todos volvieron a sus vidas normales, Candy y Terry llegaron sin avisar a la lujosa mansión, parados en el recibidor esperaban la respuesta del mayordomo, si el dueño de la casa podía recibirlos aun sin ninguna invitación. Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, decidida de una vez por todas a enfrentar el destino encarándolo con valor como lo había hecho su madre cuando supo que la esperaba, aun con todo en contra nunca le cruzo por la mente apearse del camino que le toco, lo enfrento a como diera lugar por amor, por un milagro o un tropiezo aun así ella había venido a ver la luz del mundo y estaba agradecida por ello, era el momento de abrir todas las puertas y dejar que esa luz que ilumino a su madre, se esparciera por cada lejano rincón, sin dejar un solo centímetro de oscuridad a la cual temer.

-El señor Astoria esta indispuesto, puedo si lo desean hacerle una cita en su agenda si el asunto es muy urgente.

-Pero es que yo…

-Candice, vámonos, no fue correcto venir sin invitación -Dijo Terry.

-Quiero que me programe, Candice Grandchester Adley. –Dijo ella con decisión de no dejarse vencer, el recibir una negativa, solo le hizo sentir mayor deseo de enfrentar a ese hombre que ahora se negaba a hablar con ella.

-Como desee Madam, ¿esta bien, el próximo mes?

-¿Es posible que sea antes?

-No, el señor Astoria tiene muchos negocios y viaja continuamente, debe descansar también.

-Esta bien.

Candy salió desilusionada ante la negativa de aquel hombre, comenzó a creer que quizás Albert tenia razón y que no debía tener muchas esperanzas de "un buen final". Candy constantemente llamaba a la oficina de Rochester Astoria para averiguar donde se encontraba, la secretaria siempre le decía que estaba fuera de la ciudad pero ella no se daría por vencida, no se quedaría con la duda y le haría saber que el tenia una hija, no porque pretendiera quitarle algo, era lógico que ella no lo necesitaba, Candy solo quería que el lo supiera y necesitaba saber la verdad sobre su concepción.

De pronto Terrence se encerraba las tardes enteras en su estudio pidiendo que nadie lo molestara, últimamente se veía tranquilo y a la vez misterioso, parecía alegre y feliz al mismo tiempo, le hacia el amor con mas ardor que antes sorprendiéndola, como si el que ella ahora fuera madre no hubiera disminuido su lívido ni un ápice, todo lo contrario. Había escuchado decir que después del embarazo el hombre perdía "interés" en su mujer, pero con Terry había ocurrido a la inversa a pesar de sus solitarias tardes mudas de claustro en su estudio, parecía que estudiaba un nuevo proyecto teatral Candy no había visto un libreto o algo parecido, Terry no mencionaba nada al respecto, los días y las semanas corrían, las llamadas seguían y siempre era la misma respuesta, "El señor Rochester Astoria no se encuentra en Nueva York".

Paso el mes completo y el día de la cita agendada llego, Candy volvió a vestirse elegantemente para dar una buena impresión, se presento en su casa y recibió nuevamente una negativa, el Señor no se encontraba allí. La indignación la hizo su presa no pudo disimular las lágrimas de desilusión, se abrazo a su esposo y dejaron aquella enorme pero fría mansión.

Terry condujo en silencio por el largo sendero invernal que los alejaba de la mansión, sus puños estaban crispados sobre el volante también estaba decepcionado, esperaba que el hombre conociera a su Candy antes de que ella se presentara pero parecía que su plan de "dársela a conocer" no había funcionado, era un patán, como podía lastimar así a su mujer, eso le decía a Terrence que sí sabia o al menos intuía quien era Candice y no le interesaba en lo absoluto. La ira se fue apoderando de el al ritmo del llanto desconsolado de Candy, ella tenia un noble corazón y albergaba enormes esperanzas en un ser al que ni siquiera conocía, pero así era ella, siempre pensaba lo mejor, antes de pensar lo peor. Candy siempre dando el beneficio de la duda, aunque a veces no se lo merecieran, incluido el mismo hacia mucho tiempo, pero esa fe era la que lo había hecho cambiar, la que lo enamoro, la que lo conquisto, ese tesón de esa tierna y pecosa chiquilla que no se amedrentaba ante la fama bien ganada de "indeseable". Y contra todo pronostico ella nunca perdió la fe y se gano su corazón para siempre, cuando creyó que el nunca podría sentir amor por nadie.

-Terry detente, ¡Detente!

Terrence por instinto freno bruscamente, el auto aun derrapaba en el camino de grava y Candy salto de el en dirección a la enorme arboleda que precedía la mansión de Astoria, ella camino por el pasto sin dar explicación alguna hacia un conjunto de arboles donde estaba atado un hermoso caballo Alazán. Terry se apeo del automóvil y la siguió de inmediato, nada sorprendido de su espontaneo gesto, incluso sonrió al ver el sombrero rodar por el pasto ante la prisa de ella mientras llamaba a gritos al hombre que al verla se dirigió a su caballo dispuesto a irse de ahí, Candy entonces se quito sus zapatos de tacón y con ellos en la mano corrió hacia el hombre que comenzaba a montarse sobre el equino -quizás si había una oportunidad- pensó Terry al reconocer a la mujer que nunca se dejaba vencer, su Candy.

-Señor Rochester, Señor Rochester, -Gritaba ella mientras pegaba la carrera- ¡André! No me huya.

-Señora esta usted en propiedad privada -Dijo el sin mucha importancia, acomodando las riendas listo a irse del lugar.

-Lo se, pero a esto he tenido que llegar para poder hablarle.

-¿Es tan importante que no puede esperar? -Dijo el con algo de fastidio, Terry los miraba a cierta distancia, ese asunto era entre padre e hija pero si el hombre mostraba alguna señal de peligro o crueldad hacia su esposa… se arrepentiría.

-Si lo es, llevo un mes queriendo comunicarme con usted y siempre me dicen mentiras.

-Acusa a mi secretaria de mentirosa -Dijo el algo divertido ante la suma desfachatez de la dama descalza con el peinado arruinado, la chaqueta desacomodada y el abrigo y el sombrero que quedaron olvidados en su loca carrera, ahora acusaba a sus empleados de mentirosos, vaya con la dama de perfectos modales que saludo en el teatro aquella noche, de pronto una sombra se poso en su rostro al recordar de quien era hija.

-Ella solo hace su trabajo, lo acuso a usted de obligarlos a mentir para deshacerse de mí. Hoy teníamos una cita y su mayordomo acaba de decirme que usted no se encuentra, lo cual es una mentira -Dijo ella airadamente, el hombre se quedo en silencio ante la acusación esta mujer era mas aguda de lo que imaginaba nada que ver con la dulzura que reflejaba su belleza, así como lo era Rose Mary hasta que ella lo saco de su vida de aquella manera tan…

-Ya me encontró, señora; si es tan importante su asunto, que aun no puedo ver cual pueda ser, o que tenga que ver conmigo, dígalo de una vez, que para mí el tiempo es oro.

-Quiero saber si usted conoció a mi madre, Rose Mary Adley -Dijo ella sin chistar.

-Creo que eso es obvio Madame, ya le dije que usted me la recuerda mucho.

-¿Quiero saber como la conoció? Bajo que circunstancias.

-¿Perdón? -Dijo el hombre incrédulo de que tan menuda mujercita lo interrogara de aquella manera, a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado pues el era siempre el que ponía las reglas y los puntos sobres las "I".

Candy suspiro tratando de contener el llanto -No conocí a mi madre señor Rochester, supe de su existencia hasta hace algunos meses, quiero saber de ella, quiero conocerla, y si usted la conoció quiero pedirle que me hable de ella, como era, como era su relación, como eran sus platicas, donde la conoció, como fue que…

-Señora, lo que me pide… es un absurdo -dijo el hombre descolocado- lamento mucho que no la haya conocido pero eso no le da derecho a cuestionarme de esta forma Candice.

-Solo quiero saber… -Las lagrimas rodaron de nuevo, el terreno sobre el que pisaba ahora era un campo minado un paso en falso y todo volaría en mil pedazos.

-Rose Mary era, una mujer hermosa, llena de vida, aunque… solitaria… tuve el gusto de conocerla y conversar con ella unas cuantas veces, usted se le parece tanto, a excepción de esa cabellera desastrosa que ahora luce, es todo lo que le puedo decir.

-Es todo…

-Si, no hay más que decir.

-No puedo creerlo, no lo acepto, entonces… porque le causo tanta impresión verme, y mas el saber quien es mi madre. Dígame por que…

-Sera mejor que salgan de mi propiedad, por mi parte, es todo lo que puedo decirle señora Grandchester, lamento no poder hacer nada más por usted, Terrence saluda a tu padre de mi parte. –El hombre apretó la rienda y el caballo giro en dirección a la casa.

-Tenia fe, en que seria diferente…

-¿Disculpe? -Dijo el volviéndose de nuevo.

-Creí que usted era diferente, aunque todo parecía indicar que no era así… Lamento haberle molestado señor Rochester Astoria Spencer.

-Diferente de quien ¿De Vincent Brown?

-Si así es, a pasado el tiempo y aun honra la memoria de mi madre.

-¡Yo también! -Dijo el ultrajado en su orgullo masculino, al escuchar que su rival era mejor, de lo cual el tenia una opinión muy distinta.

-¿A si? No lo creo, pero no importa ya, vine con la esperanza de encontrar algo que nunca perdí…

-¿Y que es eso pequeña pecosa? No se que pueda darte yo, que Vincent Brown no pueda aclararte. –Candy miro a Terry, el era el único que la llamaba de aquella forma, ¿como lo supo André Julián? Entonces recordó sobre el escritorio de Terry las hojas en blanco, los sobres con el sello antiguo con el emblema oficial de los Grandchester, la barra de cera roja… como si estuviera mandado una carta a la forma antigua… las palabras que Terry le venia recordando de cuando se conocieron mientras le hacia el amor, entonces entendió lo que había hecho durante todo ese mes encerrado por las tardes en el estudio. Le había contado su historia a André Rochester Astoria para que la conociera antes de que hablaran pero al parecer no se lo dijo todo, por la forma en como reacciono.

-En primer lugar -Dijo Candy volviéndose hacia el hombre sobre el caballo- fue usted quien se acerco a mi, no lo olvide, y lo que yo busco no puede dármelo Vincent Brown.

Rochester Astoria no sabia si asimilaba correctamente lo que ella le había dicho, eso significaba que… Vio a Candy caminar lentamente hacia su esposo que no estaba muy alejado de ellos, la vio caminar con la cabeza en alto, tal como lo hizo Rose Mary después de sacarlo de su vida para siempre. Le quedo claro de alguna forma que Candy no mendigaría limosnas, si su madre fue valiente y mantuvo el orgullo y la dignidad hasta el final, así mismo lo haría ella. Salía de su propiedad con la frente en alto, puesto que había enfrentado el destino y parecía ya, haber mostrado sus cartas al fin, pero como siempre sucede el destino siempre tiene un As bajo la manga.

"Hubo una chiquilla, pecosa y con graciosas coletas que creció en un orfanato entre las montañas, que fue Moza de establo, después adoptada por una rica familia y educada estrictamente, pero su espíritu libre fue tan grande e indomable que no pudieron contenerla…

Estudio enfermería por sus propios meritos y sufrió la perdida del amor en dos ocasiones… pero la vida le permitió una segunda oportunidad y recobro el amor. Ahora es dichosa a pesar de que fue secuestrada hace menos de un año, entonces se entero de su origen y a pesar de todo eso, esa chica es feliz y sigue adelante con ese espíritu indomable del que su esposo se siente orgulloso y del cual esta profundamente enamorado…"

-Si así es, y yo también lo estoy del suyo… -Dijo ella comprendiendo que tenia razón, Terrence le escribió su historia a André para que supiera quien era Candice Grandchester Adley- No lo molesto mas señor, disculpe el que le haya importunado.

Candy volvió a dirigirse a Terry con una sonrisa por lo que el había hecho, intento ayudarle ella lo sabia agradecía infinitamente su bello gesto, aunque el hombre que leyó su historia no lo hubiera comprendido en lo absoluto, o eso creyó ella.

-Candy, -Dijo André- ¿Cómo termina la historia?

Ella se giro lentamente, con el semblante acongojado, soltaría las riendas del orgullo y lo intentaría una vez mas.

-No se como terminara… Solo quiero la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre… -Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

* * *

**¿Que es lo que falta? **

**Solo un pequeño epilogo con ese detalle, espero que les haya gustado, Este viaje lo emprendi un 24 de Octubre del 2009 hasta hoy que les presento el ultimo capitulo. A sido mucho tiempo dandole forma a esta historia la mas larga que he escrito, la que mas dolor de cabeza me a dado y aun con todo y eso una historia que abrio mi mente y mi corazón a una parte de mi vida que tenia olvidada, esta historia tiene tantos sentimientos mios y ajenos plasmados en ella, una lucha por el acople, una lucha donde el amor es el ingrediente principal, donde sus protagonistas tuvieron que dejar de lado las ideas preconcebidas y hacer, moldear crear su propia idea de felicidad.**

**A todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de estos dos años con casi 7 meses mil, un millón de gracias, no tengo con que pagar sus review, ni los numeros que me muestran que me leen en lugares que nunca soñe visitar y que sin embargo pude entrar un ratito a su corazón y hacerlos soñar...**

**Gracias a:**

**Annilina, Gra, Sasyta, Cilenita 79, Monyattas.**

** Aby Grandchester Pattinson **

**Me diverti mucho leyendo tu review, pude sentir toda la euforia y se lo que se siente estar en ese estado cuando lees algo que te a encantado, muchas gracias por compartirme todo lo que tuviste que hacer para leerlo jejejejje espero que tu celular aun sirva :P y como vez ya no tendras que levantar ninguna denuncia en mi contra en la FEPADE ni en ningun otro sitio jajajajaajajajaja Gracias por compartirme tu experiencia al leer Deuda Saldada.**

**Sin mas que decir, mas que un infinito agradecimiento a TODOS los lectores. **

**EL AMOR NO TIENE IGUAL CUANDO DECIDIMOS QUE ASI SEA, CUANDO ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A TOMAR EL RIESGO DE VIVIRLO TODOS LOS DIAS A CADA MINUTO EN CADA RESPIRACION...**

**EL AMOR ES ACCION, EMOCION, SE VIVE, SE AMA¡**

**Nos vemos en el Epilogo, esto ya se acabo.**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

**Chica de Terry.**


	34. Epilogo

**Todo camino tiene un fin, y cuando hemos llegado ahi, nos damos cuenta que inmediatamente comienza una nueva aventura...**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**Un 22 de Octubre del 2009 esta historia vio la luz por primera vez en mi casa rosada como un intento de escritora novata, mi primera historia... mi bebé... alentada por amigas que se volvieron mas que eso y las llevo en mi corazón. Despues de 3 años ha llegado a su fin.**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS POR ACOMPAÑARME DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO.**

**Chica de Terry.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Los meses pasaron y Albert aun estaba incomodo, inquieto. Veía a Candy con su sonrisa de siempre, llena de alegría y Fe. ¿Debería el también dejar que el agua corriera en su cause natural? Algo picaba sin cesar en su corazón y por más que Salma trataba de animarlo, no sabía a que se debía ese "presentimiento".

Candy había contactado con Rochester Astoria Spencer, el hombre había accedido a contarle lo que había sucedido entre el y Rose Mary, ciertamente no era lo que se hubiera esperado ni para bien, ni para mal; luego se detenía un momento y pensaba que "Candy" era el producto de… esa unión, y entonces sintió que tal vez, no era todo tan malo como su cabeza llena de moralidades infundadas por la sociedad ahora le atacaba, Candy era un milagro había dicho Salma en voz baja, Albert estaba comenzando a creer que era verdad en todo lo que ese palabra significaba.

Constantemente Salma le recordaba como era que Willy había venido al mundo, no era la misma situación, de hecho entre ellos había amor y de esa pasión de juventud nació su hijo el cual estuvo velado para su mundo y conocimiento por mucho tiempo. No obstante al saber de su existencia lo amo irremediablemente, siendo Candy poseedora de un enorme encanto y candor ¿por que no habría de ganarse el amor de su "padre" natural? Pero su hermana Rose Mary… tratándose de ella, su cabeza era un caos total.

De pronto, de la nada, a unos días de cumplirse el aniversario 21 de la muerte de Rose Mary, George Johnson con todo protocolo pidió una audiencia privada con el Jefe del Clan de los Adley.

Al ver el anuncio tan ilógico de su secretario personal frunció el ceño completamente extrañado, George pidiendo audiencia privada y una fecha en específico, la fecha en que su hermana murió.

A unos días de la fecha prevista Johnson había desaparecido. Tenia todo bajo control como era su costumbre en cuanto asuntos financieros se refería pero no había puesto un pie en las empresas o en la casa Adley, un misterioso viento se dejo sentir aquellos días de otoño, el pequeño bebé Grandchester había cumplido un año hacia algunas semanas atrás y había tenido una hermosa fiesta en el hogar de Pony rodeado de todos los niños y de su aun joven "Tío-primo" Willy. El otoño tocaba a las puertas de Lakewood y las primeras hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de los arboles con demasiada prisa, algo parecía avecinarse estaba seguro pero Albert no tenia idea de que podría ser.

* * *

Después de la guardia de honor y de la misa en memoria de Rose Mary donde toda la familia se reunió para tal ocasión como nunca antes, Albert pudo divisar entre los pocos asistentes a George un poco alejado con el semblante serio. Después de depositar las ofrendas y llenar el mausoleo con rosas del jardín de Lakewood. Los asistentes se retiraron.

Albert se fue dejando a Candy y al Señor Astoria en la tumba de su hermana, la petición de su sobrina de permitir que ese hombre viniera a la propiedad Adley y le fuera permitido visitar la tumba de Rose Mary fue lo mas duro que Candy pudo pedirle, sin embargo con intervención de Salma, el accedió.

Se retiro de inmediato no quería toparse con aquel hombre, la sangre corría desbocada por sus venas de forma ardiente, aun no era capaz siquiera de estrecharle la mano, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de negarle a Candy esa parte de su vida.

Además, tenia una cita con Johnson en la biblioteca de la gran casa de Lakewood, estaba ansioso por preguntarle el por que del misterio, el por que del estricto protocolo, si el lo consideraba un gran amigo, un mentor, casi un padre aunque fuera demasiado joven para considerarlo como tal. Quizás era lo mismo que le sucedía a Candy con el. Ellos indudablemente se amaban, lo hicieron desde que se conocieron pero nunca se vieron con ese rigoroso protocolo que los distancia a un brazo, ellos siempre mantuvieron una familiar intimidad, aunque ni en siglos imaginaron que ese amor que les unía, ese hilo invisible, era la sangre que los llamaba a encontrarse y ayudarse mutuamente. William no entendía el por que George había echado mano de esos procedimientos tan estrictos y rígidos, para hablarle, no con el.

Respiro hondo, beso a Salma, abrazo a su pequeño y se despidió de ellos desapareciendo en los confines e intimidad de la biblioteca, pidió no ser molestado y ver que era aquello que había puesto a George al puro estilo de mano derecha de los Adley. Imaginaba que tendría que ser algo serio puesto que utilizaba todo el especifico ceremonial y no era algo que el hubiera encargado para que en absoluta confidencialidad George lo llevara a cabo por si mismo, entonces su mundo giro rápidamente… ¡Era el encargo de otro Adley! Pero, ¿de quien?

¿De Candy? No lo creía en absoluto, ella siempre acudía a el de forma espontanea y sin temores, ni convencionalismos. ¿La tía abuela, quizás? Estaba su cabeza girando demasiado rápido cuando el toque de la puerta lo hizo parar en seco.

-Señor Adley, Soy George Johnson, ¿me permite pasar?

Albert se quedo estupefacto, ¿Cuando George había hecho tal cosa? sabiendo que ambos estaban solos y que entre ellos esa clase de respeto solo se restringía a asuntos de negocios, de pronto tembló estremeciéndose.

-Adelante –Permitió, dándose cuenta que había contestado en el mismo tono parco, el rostro de George era impasible e inescrutable. Tenía demasiado tiempo de no ver ese gesto que no decía nada, la última vez que lo vio, era solo un niño y su hermana aun vivía.

Antes de que Albert pudiera emitir palabra George se adelanto, parecía que tenia demasiada prisa por soltar lo que fuera que venia cargando.

-Vengo a entregarle un encargo muy especial señor Adley, se me instruyo a que lo entregara en… propia mano, este día exactamente - Albert observo casi con horror como de su portafolio negro sacaba una carpeta de cuero y de ella alcanzar un sobre con la energía y exactitud de un eficiente administrador para ofrecérselo, el mismo gesto inexpresivo que usaba en los negocios, ahora era usado con el, se sintió cohibido ante la eficiencia y seriedad de su querido amigo viniendo de vuelta, pero no se inmuto, le dejo terminar con su ceremonia- Se me instruyo también que, verificara personalmente, que usted examinara con detenimiento el contenido y que me diera una respuesta después de considerarla con sumo cuidado. De caso cont…

-Pero… George. ¿De que se trata esto? ¿Quién te envía? –Lo interrumpió Albert sintiendo aquello como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, casi una amenaza envuelta en una suplica.

-De lo contrario Señor Adley, -Continuo George sin ceder a la confusión de su querido amigo bien lo sabia el, pero debía cumplir con su deber- Si la respuesta es negativa, tendré que… actuar conforme se me ha requerido.

-¡¿Quién Demonios te envía?! -Siseo el rubio, como era posible que se sintiera amenazado en su propia casa y por… ¡George! Por que eso era a lo que sonaba aquella pantomima, a una amenaza.

-Rose Mary Adley, de Brown. Señor. –Contesto Johnson sin inmutarse mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

* * *

Mientras Albert leía el contenido del sobre su cara estaba completamente pálida, George estaba sentado frente a el, midiendo cada uno de sus gestos. Esto le resultaba bastante incomodo también pero no podía fallarle al amor de su vida aunque ella lo hubiera puesto en una encrucijada, fue lo ultimo que ella pidió, que solicito precisamente a el.

Aun no sabia de que se trataba a ciencia cierta, podía imaginárselo después de los acontecimientos del ultimo año, aun así se negaba a especular, el había hecho una promesa a esa mujer que siempre amo pero ella a su pesar -le había confesado en su lecho de muerte quizás por misericordia- que hubiera deseado haberlo amado. Era un amor imposible bien lo tuvo claro todo el tiempo pero en el corazón no se manda, el cumpliría con su promesa después de no haber sido capaz de aminorar ninguno de sus dolores en vida.

Porque esa era la razón de su vida y energía, entregarla a los Adley por que fueron ellos quienes lo salvaron de su terrible destino en las calles de Paris… Su padre y tutor, su bondadosa esposa, su hermana… el amor de su vida… el mismo William a quien respetaba y amaba como a un hijo.

Si Albert se negaba a la petición de su hermana difunta, el tendría que leer su ultima voluntad y cumplir con lo que Albert se negara a hacer. Rose Mary le pidió, le rogo, unos meses antes de fallecimiento cuando aun tenia suficiente fuerza y claridad de mente que siguiera cada uno de esos pasos que el juiciosamente seguia, esperar a que cumpliera 21 años de muerta, su primogénito Anthony Brown 25 años y su bebé desconocido -Ahora lo sabia el- tuviera 20 años cumplidos.

Mientras Albert leía en total silencio, tomando bocanadas de aire de momento en momento, hacia un rápido recuento de los años y de todas las cosas que Rose Mary nunca imagino que sucederían después de que ella ya no estuviera.

Su bebé desaparecido resulto ser una niña que risiblemente había estado tan cerca de ellos… Luego, ella por si misma llego a Lakewood por un encuentro que tuvo con William A. Adley -el mismo- que siendo aun muy joven intentaba escapar de su mundo y Candy era una tierna niña que sin imaginarlo seria la causa de que el volviera a tomar el lugar que le estaba destinado y al cual pertenecía. El, aunque tuvo sus dudas, al final termino por adoptarla y ella vivió en Lakewood por alguna temporada y conoció a su medio hermano, compartió con el, se amaron, y Anthony… el joven Anthony murió también.

Todos creímos que con el se iba el ultimo vestigio de Rose Mary -pensaba amargamente Albert- pero las rosas en el jardín se negaban a secarse y… una mas hermosa floreció a mi cuidado... sin saberlo.

Candy estaba entre nosotros siendo repudiada por su propia familia y aun sobre eso, ella se gano el lugar que por legítimo derecho le corresponde. Sea lo que fuere que Rose Mary quería pedirme, ella no podía imaginar todo lo que sucedería en su ausencia.

El gran sillón de piel rechino cuando Albert se dejo caer hacia atrás pesadamente llamando la atención de Johnson al presente, que también se encontraba haciendo su propio recuento de los daños.

-¿Sabes lo que dice esta carta George? O el contenido del sobre…

-No señor, no tengo acceso a ella a menos que usted se niegue a la petición de la señora Rose Mary Adley.

-¡Deja de hablar de esa forma como si no me conocieras! -siseo exasperado.

-Sigo instrucciones solamente, señor. Y siempre cumplo cabalmente lo que se me encomienda.

Albert soltó un suspiro. Uno de los papeles era un nuevo testamento de Rose Mary que impugnaba el primero que ya se había leído a su muerte y como deseaba que fuera repartido lo que era de ella, entre su hijo, Vincent Brown, algunas obras de caridad y… su otro hijo. Albert entonces reflexiono sobre lo que leía, el era muy joven en aquel entonces, no recordaba haber estado presente en la lectura del testamento de su hermana, ni tampoco se había percatado hasta ese momento de tal cosa… Anthony lógicamente murió intestado, y el dinero que era de ellos se acumulaba en una cuenta de la cual se desprendía esas obras de caridad… nunca le dio importancia todo marchaba bien, nunca hubo números rojos puesto que el mismo George se encargaba de esos activos.

La fortuna de Rose Mary solo crecía y crecía y el dinero se acumulaba, no había herederos, según entendió, Vincent Brown se había negado a recibir su parte, Anthony murió… el dinero era solo eso, dinero en una cuenta bancaria, pero ahora su hermana tenia otro heredero… "heredera" y un nieto.

Albert cerró los ojos. Pensó en como le hubiera caído aquella noticia si no estuviera ya enterado de… eso. Medito un momento, ¿Por qué Rose Mary había hecho aquello? Era claro para el que se lo encargo a Johnson porque confiaba plenamente en el.

Y justamente este día, el aniversario luctuoso de su hermana, el primer día en que era de conocimiento de la familia que ella tenia una hija y esa hija estaba en los jardines llevando a su padre natural a verla, uno que no fue su marido. Albert se toco la cabeza con ambas manos. Ni en sueños hubiera esperado algo como aquello.

Se levanto fue al bar y se sirvió Bourbon, le ofreció lo mismo a George y este no lo rechazo, aunque tenia su mascara puesta de "Administrador incorruptible" Albert se daba cuenta al fin de su incomodidad, este hecho le afectaba por que el no tenia idea de lo que pretendía Rose Mary, como había dicho George siempre cumplía a cabalidad los encargos siguiendo el paso 1, luego el paso 2 y así sucesivamente sin saltarse ninguno. Sin embargo fiel a su señor padre, fiel al cariño que tenia por ellos, accedió a la petición de su hermana.

-George, suelta el aire hombre, ahora los dos podemos respirar tranquilos, Rose Mary quiere, quiso… -se corrigió- que buscara a su bebé perdido, pero eso no será necesario puesto que ella ya esta entre nosotros.

Hay un nuevo testamento que impugna el primero. Creo que debes saberlo porque esta tu firma como testigo después del notario.

-Si, se que hay un nuevo documento pero, no conozco el contenido William.

-Bien. No importa, se hará tal como mi hermana lo deseaba, el documento se hará efectivo. Por favor encárgate, aunque creo que no debería decírtelo -sonrió William con algo de tristeza- se que lo harás. Cualquier cosa que necesites… no dudes en…

-Así se hará señor, estudiare los documentos y pondré en marcha el proceso. Se que habrá algunas dudas… y tendré que venir con usted de nuevo…

-¿Te refieres a Anthony?

-Si.

-Lo se, veremos como se arreglara eso. ¿Algo más?

-Por ahora no -contesto Johnson.

William entrego los documentos de vuelta a George. Dejando para el una carta sellada, donde su nombre estaba en el destinatario la letra era de su hermana, ¿como podría olvidarla?

George con eficiencia puso todo de nuevo en su portafolio le tendió la mano y salió girando en redondo. Luego hizo una pausa antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Señor… William… -Albert volvió la vista.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que entiendas… esto no es fácil para mi. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero tienes que entender que yo… la amaba.

Albert se quedo mirándolo atónito, en sus platicas el pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente George se había enamorado de su hermana pero que su posición le impedía luchar por ella, además Rose Mary se había enamorado de Brown matando aun mas cualquier ínfima posibilidad de… algo. El sabia que aquel secreto George se lo guardaba muy bien pero nunca se imagino que lo confesara así, tal cual.

-Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera y quiero que sepas que de haberte negado, yo…

-No tienes que decirlo, se que hubieras cumplido con tu encargo así tuvieras que destruir a esta familia. Lo se.

-Afortunadamente usted, tu, eres como tu hermana. Y el joven Anthony también lo era… no puedo dejar de preguntarme cual hubiera sido su reacción si… viviera.

-Oh George… siempre me sentí culpable por la muerte de Anthony, sentí que no cuide de el lo suficiente…

-William, eras muy joven, y lo que sucedió fue un accidente. Lamentamos mucho su muerte pero si Anthony viviera… la señora Candice…

-No lo digas… el hubiera no existe.

Las palabras quedaron selladas con el silencio, ambos sabían cuanto Candy amaba a Anthony y podía jurar que su sobrino también la amaba. Fue su deceso tan precipitado la razón por la que se tomaron medidas para sanar el corazón de Candy tan desmejorado. Si Anthony viviera, seguramente otros hubieran sido los acontecimientos. Quizás igual los hubiera enviado a Londres a estudiar los cuatro jóvenes juntos. Y allá hubieran conocido a Terry…

Quiero creer que el destino estaba escrito desde el principio y que Candy y Terry de todos modos hubieran terminado juntos, el corazón no deja de latir desbocado de las infinitas posibilidades de la reacción de Anthony… sobre todo por que ellos no estaban enterados de la verdad. Quizás sin todo esto que sucedió nunca hubiéramos sabido quien era en verdad Candice o igual si, pero ¿Anthony? Como lo habría tomado el…

Johnson salió de la biblioteca dejando a William solo con sus pensamientos. El tomo la carta y salió de la casa.

* * *

_**Hola pequeño Bert:**_

Se que seguramente debes estar desconcertado. Discúlpame, eres, "eras" aun muy joven cuando todo esto ocurrió. Si, suena extraño escribir en este tono… pero se que cuando lo leas habrá pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que lo escribí y les dejé.

Espero que Anthony se encuentre bien, debe ser un joven muy hermoso, muy parecido a ti, quizás ya este casado y quizás con bastante suerte sea padre… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo siendo abuela!

Pequeño Bert, tengo que recurrir a ti por que se, eres el único con el poder para ayudarme, aun acá donde estoy ten por seguro que velo por ti, por Anthony…

Pequeño Bert es mi deseo que encuentres a aquel bebé que tuve. No me refiero a Anthony sino a otro bebé que concebí y di a luz… No supe si era un niño o una niña, aunque podría jurar que era una nena, me hubiera gustado haberla llamado Candy.

Se lo que estas pensando, esto nadie lo sabe, excepto Sara. Ella fue muy buena al ayudarme y verme mientras estuve en espera. Mi bebé y Eliza deben ser de la misma edad, me dijeron cuando nació que no pudo sobrevivir por ser tan pequeño, la mujer que me atendió se llevo su cuerpecito y nunca supe donde termino, yo lo escuche llorar lo recuerdo bien, que tal si, Sara no se cercioro bien, o si, esa mujer me lo robo diciendo que estaba muerto… no lo se. Yo no estaba en condiciones de buscarle, ya sabes mi débil estado… y no podía ni quería confiar en nadie.

William te suplico, quiero que ese bebé vuelva a mí. Aunque sea su cuerpo pequeñito o lo que quede de el. O si en verdad como me lo grita mi corazón ese bebé vive, por ahí, lejos de su verdadera familia, búscalo y tráelo de regreso.

Se que esta confesión es angustiante para ti, aun en tu adultez; pero quise esperar todo este tiempo para que trataras de comprender, de comprenderme, supongo que a esta fecha tu ya serás padre de hermosos chiquillos y sabes lo que es el amor hacia un hijo, y también quise esperar a que Anthony fuera mayor y pudiera comprender… con suerte también tenga su propia familia.

Este bebé no es Brown, pequeño Bert. Por favor no pienses mal de mí, te lo ruego. Yo amo a Vincent, pero las cosas se dieron así y no puedo más que pensar que este fue un milagro y como tal lo agradezco y lo acepto.

Quien iba a decir que volvería a concebir de nuevo, ya Anthony me había resultado un milagro, el ser madre ¿Pero, dos veces? Como no estar agradecida por ello, aunque se hubiera dado de esa forma…

Yo me sentía sola, Vincent llevaba mucho tiempo en altamar, no lo culpes, por favor; El tenia que hacerlo para ganarse el respeto de nuestro hijo principalmente. Yo lo entendía. Espero que tú también lo hagas.

Sara trataba de animarme y me invitaba a las tertulias que a ella tanto le gustaban pero yo en realidad no estaba interesada, por aquellos días comenzaba a sentirme mal de salud.

Entonces un joven caballero venia a visitarme a Lakewood, era un buen amigo, charlábamos largos ratos y sobrelleve la soledad en su compañía y la de mi querida Sara.

Un día recibí una carta de Vincent diciéndome que su estadía en altamar se prolongaría aun mas, eso me devasto. Esa tarde Sara organizo una pequeña reunión con gente joven, yo estaba eufórica, me sentía defraudada y sola, y bebí mas de la cuenta por primera vez.

Sabia que ese joven era algo audaz, pero siempre mantuvo buen comportamiento… solo que aquella noche cuando bailamos, me sentí… querida y cuidada, no puedo olvidar la sensación de que el estaba enamorándome… y yo estaba tan sola y necesitada de amor…

Por la mañana al entrar el sol por el balcón, la frescura traía el aroma a rosas del jardín de primavera, me desperté en mi cama, estaba sola pero no lo estuve por la noche. Su chaqueta estaba en el respaldo de mi silla y había rosas esparcidas por el suelo…. Y en la cama.

Entonces recordé… me entregue a el.

Por favor no me juzgues, ni lo juegues, fui yo quien… creo que no tengo disculpa William, simplemente sucedió por que el me pretendía y yo me sentía tan sola, el no me forzó, yo accedí, quizás el vino me envalentono, no lo se.

Me levante como si nada, no iba a humillarme ahora, por que en realidad no me sentía así, tenia pesar de haber faltado a mis votos matrimoniales pero también deseaba esa atención que durante meses el me brindo y que yo realmente necesitaba.

Lo encontré en la terraza junto a los demás invitados de Sara, La tía abuela no se encontraba, así que decidimos hacer aquella pequeña fiesta. Me mantuve incólume pero por la tarde cuando todos se iban, lo llame a el, entre el rosedal el me declaro su amor y me dijo que, el vería la forma de que yo… El pensó que yo le correspondía y que me divorciaría de Vincent, fue demasiada su sorpresa cuando le regrese su saco y su pañuelo que dejo en mi habitación, le dije que eso no seria posible que lamentaba que aquello hubiera ocurrido dando ese mensaje equivoco, yo nunca dejaría a mi esposo porque le amaba y que quizás mi soledad y el vino me empujaron lejos de mis cabales, habiendo traspasado tanto el umbral de la cordura, pero debía volver a ella.

Le pedí que se marchara y que no volviera mas, le pedí me disculpara por mi falta de sensatez y que ojala pudiera entender que, yo era casada y así quería seguir. El no lo podía creer, lo tomo muy mal. Me dijo que el estaba seguro de que no me era indiferente que le había amado con locura. Y que de esa misma forma el estaba enamorado de mi. No pude escucharlo más… Su desesperación, era la misma que yo sentía pero por la ausencia de mi esposo y di un vergonzoso mensaje a un hombre que creyó, le correspondía.

Me di la media vuelta y lo deje ahí en el jardín casi sollozando, me dio pena verle en ese estado pero, no iba a permitir me chantajeara. Confié en que ese amor que decía profesarme guardaría el secreto de aquella noche de locura.

El nunca volvió, nunca volví a verlo, no me busco, ni siquiera cuando supe que había quedado en cinta le llame. Nunca intente engañar a Vincent, cuando el volviera le diría la verdad, era el precio a pagar por mi insensatez, quizás me dejaría o peor aun, dejaría de amarme pero no iba a renunciar a ese milagro, yo sabia que tenia el tiempo contado pero quería vivir, vivir para dar vida y disfrutar de esa sensación, quería darle a Anthony un hermano que lo acompañara cuando yo ya no estuviera…

Sabía que Vincent volvería a la mar, y que nuestra familia mantendría a Anthony a la diestra. Tú estarías estudiando preparándote arduamente para ser el jefe de nuestra familia. Yo ya no estaría… No quería que mi pequeño creciera solo, sabes a lo que me refiero.

No busques venganza pequeño Bert, aquel hombre termino haciéndome un hermoso regalo, me convirtió en madre, mi vientre maduró por segunda vez gracias a su amor por mi, quiero creer que si.

Ese bebé vino a este mundo de una unión fogosa y de un amor equivocado, el me amaba a mi, yo amaba a Vincent pero aquella noche solo fue amor… una fusión de amor. ¿Me entiendes?

No me hizo daño, al contrario agradecí a Dios la oportunidad de volver a ser madre, quizás en el peor de los casos yo le hice mas daño a el, al romper su ilusión, Sara me contaba que estaba solo y que con bastante frecuencia decía, que jamás se casaría. Fue por mi rechazo que perdió la ilusión del amor yo lo presentía y me apenaba. Pero aunque hubiera dejado de amar a mi esposo, yo aun así… no podría corresponderle como el deseaba, no iba a alcanzarme la vida ni siquiera para ver a Anthony crecer y buscar a mi bebé desconocido, que era mi deseo mas ardiente, menos podía pensar en amar de esa manera…

Por otra parte Vincent en este momento que te escribo no lo sabe, yo se lo contaré en mi lecho de muerte, tengo que decírselo para que perdone mi desliz, y perdone a ese criatura que no es culpable de nada si tu llegas a encontrarlo y no piense que fue una traición vengativa de mi parte, no lo fue.

Fervientemente te pido como mi última voluntad que así sea, el bebé nació pero no supe donde fue a parar, luego yo seguí enferma, cada vez mas desmejorada… y lo quiero de vuelta.

Comprenderás que no puedo pedírselo a Vincent, solo a ti hermano querido, solo tu puedes traer a mi bebé de regreso a mis brazos, a su hermano. A nuestra familia por que es un Adley y yo su madre espero por el, bendiciéndolo donde quiera que este, bendiciéndote a ti pequeño Bert por tu difícil camino y bendiciendo a mi Anthony, me pesa tener que dejarlo siendo tan pequeño.

Esta es mi historia por favor no te enfades ni busques culpables, ni quien lo pague. Yo quiero creer que lo pague con mi vida pero deje otra a cambio, una vida llena y nueva para ustedes, un ángel que acepté a cambio de mi partida inminente. No pienses mal de mi, no fue mi afán manchar mi imagen ni faltar a nuestra casa, simplemente fue algo que sucedió y todo sucede por algo, incluso la muerte.

Yo te mando un fuerte abrazo en la distancia pequeño Bert, no me olvides porque yo no te olvido, Te bendigo a ti, a Anthony a mi ángel desconocido, decreto y deseo que sus caminos se encuentren tarde o temprano, que sean unión, felicidad, que sus vidas se complementen y enriquezcan sus existencias. Tal como si fuera yo quien los atrajera, y ese día cuando llegue entenderás que así ha sido, que fui yo quien te ha llevado hasta allí.

_**Tu hermana que te ama y te cuida.**_

_**Rose Mary Adley.**_

_**PD. **_Se que sentirás curiosidad por el hombre que es el padre de mi ángel desconocido, pensé en no decírtelo por no incomodarte pero, he pensado que tal vez cuando llegue el momento preciso, mi ángel si esta vivo porque yo siento que así es, necesite saber de su progenitor, en ningún momento deseo que se le mienta, o a Anthony, orillando a Vincent a ello también.

André Julián Rochester Astoria Spencer es el padre de mi ángel desconocido, aunque el tampoco sabe absolutamente nada, le hice prometer a Sara que jamás se lo diría.

_**Octubre 1898**_

_**Mi último otoño.**_

* * *

Albert terminó de leer la larguísima carta que le dejara su hermana, tenia 21 años guardada, estaba impecablemente doblada pero se conservaba como si hubiera sido escrita ayer.

Se encontraba en la vieja casona del bosque, el lugar donde Candy había nacido. Se distrajo pensando en aquel tiempo cuando vino al mundo, si tuviera la seguridad de que la vieja casa hubiera estado al menos apta para vivir o recibir un bebé. Odiaba la idea de que Sara no hubiera al menos hecho por caridad los arreglos para una estadía cómoda y salubre para el estado de su hermana, en realidad nunca lo sabría.

La casa estaba muy deteriorada, pensó de inmediato en mandarla reconstruir y se la regalaría a Candy. La rabia se había ido, ahora solo quedaba una gran nostalgia. Ya sabia por voz de su hermana que no había sido maltratada, eso le daba un gran alivio. Le sorprendió mucho la concepción que la misma Rose Mary tenia de lo que le sucedió, llamo a Candy "Milagro" "Milagro nacido del amor" quizás no de uno compartido pero había sido hecha de amor puro.

Ahora tenía esa certeza al estar Rochester Astoria Spencer visitando la tumba de su hermana en Lakewood. Desde aquel día en que Rose Mary lo hecho, el jamás volvió a pisar aquel lugar tragándose el secreto como un perfecto caballero, como un hombre valiente que guarda el decoro de una dama sin abrir la boca nunca mas, eso le decía que el varón maduro aun soltero nunca había dejado de amarla.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta que, Rose Mary y sus alas y su aroma a rosas al ver que la vida de su hijo era muy corta por designios de Dios, quiso entonces juntar una y otra vez sus destinos. Lo había hecho desde antes, desde que lo llevo a escapar a aquella colina… y ciertamente el había ido buscándola a ella, a su hermana, cuanto la extrañaba… y en su lugar encontró a su hija, su sobrina. Y vaya ironías, el alguna vez se lo dijo "Me recuerdas a mi hermana"

Que misteriosa era la vida, o el destino, aun después de tanto dolor, de tener a Candy tan cerca, de todo lo que padeció dentro de su propia familia, Candy había sido feliz. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue precisamente crecer en el hogar de Pony, si ella hubiera llegado a los Adley con el mote de "bastarda" quizás su destino hubiera sido otro… uno como el de Terry… y de solo pensar en como la hubieran tratado el viejo consejo, no quería ni imaginarlo. Los "hubiera" afortunadamente no existen, las cosas son como son, son como tenían que ser. Sin rastros de "lo que pudo ser…"

* * *

Algunos años pasaron, todos ahora estaban inmortalizados en nuevos miembros, nuevos capullos que hacían crecer a las familias. Candy y Terry tenían 3 niños y eran muy felices, Albert y Salma tenían una graciosa escalerita de 4 pequeñas con exóticos rasgos árabes. Felicidad de su padre y dolor de cabeza de su hermano mayor, definitivamente el patriarca deseaba reponer los años perdidos lejos de su esposa con creces. Salma no podía estar mas feliz de complacerlo.

Gerard y Patricia tenían dos pequeños, un niño y una niña. Archie y Anie un par de gemelos muy traviesos.

La abuela Martha había muerto meses atrás, muy agradecida con la vida y feliz de haber dejado a Patty en manos de un gran hombre, su perdida seria irremplazable, Candy le lloro mucho puesto que ella había iniciado esa ola expansiva que la llevo a reunirse con Terry para no volver a apartarse de el. Martha había disfrutado de sus bisnietos en sus primeros años pero era tiempo de partir. Sabia que esas tres queridas niñas ahora mujeres y madres tenían su camino bien cimentado, habían elegido, habían tomado los riesgos y ahora caminaban bajo sus propios principios acompañadas de sus compañeros de viaje perfectos.

Patty estaba feliz a pesar de todo, su abuela había vivido al máximo los últimos años de su vida como siempre lo deseo, siendo ella misma, y ayudando a quien pudiera. Así era ella y así la amaba. La extrañaba y le hacia falta pero también tenia que reconocer que todo debe acomodarse en su lugar según los designios de Dios, ella murió con una sonrisa en sus labios sin dolor, mientras dormía. Patty se reconcilio con sus padres quienes ahora estaban felices con sus nietos. Su padre se ablando por completo y les complacía en todo, lo que nunca se permitió con ella. Seria que le había llegado la edad o la muerte de su madre lo trastoco amansándolo, o seria que… no lo sabia, pero estaba contenta de poder visitarlos y abrazarlos como nunca antes se había permitido.

Gerard seguía a su lado queriéndola, apoyándola con su perdida, había bajado el frenético ritmo de vida que llevaba con sus giras, ahora se dedicaba a otras empresas la principal criar a una familia. Enseñarles a sus pequeños trucos de magia y viajar porque quería mostrarles a su esposa y a sus niños el mundo entero.

Archie seguía en el negocio familiar, Anie criando a sus traviesos gemelos y en espera de uno más. Eran felices, era la vida que siempre deseo, era la esposa perfecta lo que Archie tanto deseaba, ella era bella, educada y aun con todas las diabluras de sus pequeños chicos los cuales lo tenían loco, ella los mantenía a raya con mano firme.

Albert al fin volvía a ser el de siempre. Trabajaba en las empresas de Lunes a Viernes solamente, los fines de semana los dedicaba a su gran familia. A Disfrutarla y a gozar de la compañía de su esposa. Visitaban a la tía abuela a la cual la edad le había caído de golpe, pero las risas de los niños y sus travesuras le daban alegrías. Seguía con una salud envidiable.

Aunque Candy veía con cierta regularidad a su padre en Nueva York y este gozaba de su nietos en su enorme mansión, el no había hecho un anuncio oficial de que ella fuera su hija legitima, los tramites se habían hecho en privado, aunque Candy le había externado que eso no era necesario, puesto que ella llevaba el apellido de su esposo y eso le bastaba.

Pero el hombre insistió en llamarla "hija de sangre legitima" de forma legal. El nombre de Candice entonces se volvió enorme y Terry le hacia burla por esa causa.

* * *

-Candice "Mona Tarzan Pecosa" White, Adley, Rochester Astoria Spencer, Condesa de Grandchester, Cambridge y Greenville Escocia. –Dijo Terry con ceremonia.

-Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo -Contesto Candy malhumorada por que sabia que así comenzaba cada vez que quería embromarla.

-Es que… puede ser posible que, un devoto esposo olvide el nombre de su devota esposa en especial cuando el apellido que la acredita como "suya" esta, hasta el final de la cola.

-ja ja ja muy gracioso Terrence Graham Grandchester.

-Prefiero el Candice Grandchester. Tú eres mía, señora.

-Si lo soy, y sabes que ese es el nombre que uso siempre.

-Lo se, no sabes como me complace que todos sepan que eres mía.

-Antes solo era Candy White… y no tenía nada más que una pequeña maleta, ropa de cama, un par de vestidos, un relicario y un medallón…

-Candy…

-Cuanto ha pasado desde entonces, antes vivía en…

-Candy, detente. Ahora tienes mas, porque es tuyo, porque trabajas y aunque no recibes salario alguno, creo que te ganas la intervención divina haciendo el bien a los demás.

-Si, eso es algo que permite el dinero, poder ayudar a más personas.

-Y cuando no lo tenías también ayudaste a mucha gente. A mí por ejemplo.

-Terry…

-Es verdad y lo sabes, tocaste cada una de las vidas a las que llegaste, aun sin un centavo en la bolsa. Eres dulce cariño, así como tu nombre. Muy dulce…

-¿Vas a declararme tu amor pequeño mocoso engreído? Conozco un lugar subiendo las escaleras y girando a la derecha hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo…

-¿Su recamara, Mi Lady? Es usted una atrevida.

-Aprendí de un buen maestro.

-¿Qué pasa Pecas? -El encanto erótico que comenzaba a burbujear de pronto se rompió al ver la nostalgia en los ojos verdes de su esposa.

-Sabes, lo que dijo mi padre… hoy… Que mi mamá lo corrió después de que ellos… pasaran la noche juntos. El nunca dejo de quererla y siente una gran aversión hacia Vincent Brown, el piensa que el la dejo sola demasiado tiempo, que fue un imbécil por hacerlo.

Dice que mi madre se sentía realmente sola y necesitada de compañía, de amor, que era maravilloso verla cuando atendía a Anthony y como jugaba con el, dice que siempre imagino que ella seria una estupenda madre, tierna, amorosa, dulce y decidida, que estaba seguro de ello. El siempre había huido al matrimonio, al conocerla en aquellas circunstancias, por primera vez deseo formar una familia, con ella.

Sabes, el tiene unas viejas fotografías hoy me las mostro… donde aparece sosteniendo a Anthony muy pequeño sobre sus hombros haciéndole caballito, Anthony sonríe feliz… y otras donde esta mi madre riendo con el…

El la fotografió mucho, Terry; tiene hermosas fotografías de mi madre entre el rosedal, los jardines, el salón, con Anthony, incluso con el.

Todo eso que debió vivir el señor Brown junto a ellos, lo vivió el, aunque por una corta temporada en realidad. El ignoraba que mi madre estaba enferma y el saberlo le causo mucha pena, se entero de su muerte cuando ella ya tenia varios años de fallecida. Eso lo consumió de dolor, creía que en cuanto volviera Brown ella al fin tendría la felicidad que se merecía... No puede entender por que Vincent la dejo tanto tiempo sola mas aun si ella estaba tan enferma, le dije que el tampoco lo sabia y…

-¿Y?

-El simplemente callo. Se enamoro perdidamente de mi madre pero ella lo hecho de su vida… Dice que no podía superarlo, el era muy "Tu", muy arrogante, muy perseguido por las mujeres, aun lo es, al igual que usted señor mio

-¿Celosa?

-Un poco, a veces… -Luego de darle un ligero beso en los labios prosiguió- Esa noche, en que fui concebida, la única vez que estuvieron juntos, el me conto que ella se entrego con tanto amor…

-Candy… cariño, no se que decirte, supongo que ambos estaban haciendo el amor aunque sus mentes no estuvieran con la persona adecuada. Pero mírate, debió ser una hermosa entrega después de todo por que rompiste el molde -Candy sonrió débilmente- vamos cariño, tu madre te ama, eso ya lo sabes, mando buscarte, y tu padre esta loco por que hayas llegado a su vida.

-Debo agradecer que eso es una bendición, hay tantos que no logran…

-Como yo.

-No, como tu, no; tus padres también te aman muchísimo lo sabes.

-Si, lo se. Dejemos el tema paternal de lado por favor, las cosas estaban poniéndose interesantes hace menos de 10 minutos.

-Oh si, es verdad, estoy esperando cierta re-declaración de amor…

-Entonces ¿donde la prefiere Mi Lady?

-Mi lugar favorito. Contigo.

-En nuestro lecho, entonces.

Y tomándola en brazos subió las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba, mientras ella lo rodeaba con un cálido abrazo. Al llegar se perdieron en la oscuridad de su habitación entre piel ardiente y besos llenos de suspiros y amor colmando la fría noche.

* * *

Candy no tenia idea de que ella heredaría toda la fortuna de su padre que era inmensa así como sus tres hijos. El no se lo había dicho porque estaba seguro que ella se negaría. Eso lo sabía Terrence y Albert ambos fungieron como testigos a petición de André Julián padre de Candy.

En un momento dado Candy se convertiría en una de las mujeres más ricas de Estados Unidos, la fortuna de su padre era enorme, la herencia de Rose Mary para ella había crecido considerablemente en todo ese tiempo que estuvo invertida en las empresas, se concluyo que la parte de Anthony pasara a ella también puesto que no había a quien mas destinarlo, siendo parte de la herencia de su madre, Candy era a su única heredera viva en quien se deposito el total de activos, incluyendo la parte que Vincent Brown volvió nuevamente a rechazar, aun después de saber que Candy, la chica que había hecho tan feliz a su hijo era increíblemente su media hermana, no guardaba ningún rencor hacia ella, ni hacia Rose Mary, después de todo el era el único culpable por dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Si, tenia su carrera fincada y respetable pero sacrifico todo por obtener el reconocimiento, el tiempo con su esposa a la cual amaba aun y el tiempo de conocer y disfrutar a su hijo que también partió demasiado pronto como para que el se sintiera orgulloso de su carrera naval, ese respeto que el esperaba se esfumo con su primogénito hacia mucho tiempo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era el mar. No aceptaría, nunca, nada de los Adley porque a su propio parecer no había logrado hacer feliz al más grande tesoro que tenia y no supo apreciar.

A Candy lo único que la hacia feliz era sus hijos, su esposo, su vida familiar, sus amigos, su padre… del que pudo disfrutar muchos años a pesar de su inicio en la vida.

Albert en cada risa alegre de Candy, en cada guiño, en cada gesto, veía a su hermana sonreír, e indudablemente veía a Anthony feliz.

Su hija estaba en casa, siendo amada, siendo feliz, haciendo con su vida exactamente lo que quería, siendo madre, siendo esposa, siendo la misma mujer sencilla y afectuosa que el conoció siendo apenas una niña.

Una chica que no se rinde y que tiene Fe en el futuro no importa que las nubes anuncien tormenta ella esta segura de que cuando pase siempre brillara el sol.

Aun con toda la buena fortuna de que ahora disfrutaba y de que a sus tres hijos no les faltaba nada, nunca se olvido de su primera casa, del Hogar de Pony al cual ayudaba con bastante frecuencia, incluso abrió un centro con el mismo nombre en Nueva York para niños sin padres en situaciones de abandono y maltrato. Ella era la directora y lo dirigía eficazmente, tenia un amplio personal de médicos, educadoras y enfermeras para hacerse cargo de los niños promoviendo la adopción y solventando a aquellos chicos más grandes que no pudieron acomodarse en algún hogar por su edad, dándoles seguimiento y pagando aprendizajes de oficios o estudios, para darles un arma en la vida, después buscaba acomodarlos en un buen trabajo, que los alejara del vicio y la calle.

Era la vida de Candy, una vida de luchas y sueños, una vida llena de amor, de privación y soledad, donde a pesar de su humilde comienzo nunca dudo en que siempre hay un camino. Albert pensaba que la vida le había retribuido a ella y a Terry todo el dolor de su comienzo, el de crecer solos sin sus padres, a ambos la vida y las dificultades los doto con diferentes aptitudes para complementarse y ahora juntos eran muy felices.

¿Que mas podía pedir? No podía mas que asentir cada vez que pensaba en que realmente Rose Mary lo llevo hasta ella y el la trajo a casa protegiéndola de las adversidades de la vida.

Candy siempre Candy, siempre era mas linda cuando sonreía que cuando lloraba, igual que su hermana bien lo sabia el. Ahora ella descansa en paz y feliz.

Y Candy, siempre será Candy.

"**Gira carrusel, tus ruedas de cristal recorriendo mil caminos, tu destino encontrarás"**

**LA DEUDA SE HA SALDADO**

**FIN**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE CANDY FAN Y TERRYTANA A MORIR.**

* * *

**Tendría que agradecer a un monton de chicas que me acompañaron durante estos tres años no quiero olvidar a ninguna pero se, que ellas saben lo especial que han sido en todo este tiempo y como fue que contribuyeron con cosejos de indole de escritura a esta historia. Me hicieron crecer y me hicieron con ello encontrar un deseo muy viejo que ahora he hecho realidad de 19 maneras distintas, esa parte tan mia que tenia olvidada, volvi a vivir, a reconocer el amor que amo y vivo, y lo mas importante a encontrarme conmigo misma otra vez.**

**Dije que haria un final alterno pero despues de leer el analisis de FAURE sobre CCFS de Kioko Mitzuky quien es autora legitima de los personajes de CC, no le veo ningun caso por que estoy absolutamente satisfecha con el resultado. No hay mas en mi cabeza para esta historia. No hay mas que la felicidad absoluta de Candy y Terry y asi sera "al menos para mi" por siempre.**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS**

**"Odet Chica de Terry"**

**Octubre 22 2009-2012**


End file.
